CAZADORES DE TESOROS 1: El Misterio del San José
by Leonor de Eboli
Summary: Una historia diferente, en la que Rei y Serena deberán reunir a un grupo de osados y valientes exploradores que las ayuden a descifrar las pistas para encontrar el máximo tesoro hundido de la historia de la humanidad.
1. PROLOGO

**UN LEGENDARIO NAVÍO FANTASMA…**

El galeón salió de entre las profundidades del mar Caribe como una horrorosa aparición, sus velas blancas y rasgadas hondean con el viento, por donde pasa las nubes se hacen negras y lanzan relámpagos, los marineros trabajan en las maniobras del barco, y en el timón, un apuesto hombre joven con un tajo en el rostro y cabello negro capitanea aquel terrible navío, un relámpago al relumbrar con su luz fluorescente hace que el rostro del capitán se vea como una terrible calavera de cuencas vacías y espantosa expresión.

-¡Izad las velas estúpidos! ¡Debemos recuperar lo que nos han robado!.-dice con voz potente y escalofriante el capitán y mueve el timón que enfila el barco en dirección al Oriente, en la proa del navío fantasma, se pude leer el nombre "San José"…

**CUYO CAPITÁN TIENE UN SECRETO…**

-Cuando regrese, seré el nuevo capitán del "San José", mi padre me ha dicho que hablará con el rey a mi favor para que me ceda el cargo, él se siente ya viejo y cansado, dice que será su último viaje, llevar a Cádiz esa carga de oro de Perú, y la protección del tesoro será con lo que gane el título, teniendo ese título, podré regresar y pedir a vuestro padre tu mano, le ofreceré un dote que no podrá rechazar, uno que bastará para que olvide su promesa de enviaros al convento, solo esperadme y regresaré por vos.-promete el joven español besando las manos de la mujer.

-¿Lo juras de verdad José?.-dice ansiosa ella.

-Lo juro Susana, juro con mi vida, y más allá de mi vida, que estaremos siempre juntos…¿Ves esto?.-dice mostrando unos medallones con dos gemas , uno color aguamarina y otra roja.-es el símbolo de nuestra promesa eterna, me lo dio la anciana Mogambo que vive en la Popa, dijo que si deseamos que nuestro amor sea eterno, en la segunda noche de luna llena, sellemos el juramento con sangre, y que el poder de los amuletos será tal que nada en el universo podrá separarlos.-dice José Fernández de Santillán mostrando las joyas.

**VOLVERÁ LUEGO DE 300 AÑOS A RECLAMAR LO QUE ES SUYO…**

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, lamento la interrupción pero vosotros tenéis algo que es mío.-dice el hombre con traje de capitán.-y solo he venido a tomarlo, podéis dármelo en paz…o por la fuerza…-dice tronando los dedos y sus hombres apuntan con los arcabuces a los invitados que gritan.-es vuestra decisión….-el capitán se acerca al centro del yate y aparta con su mano a los hombres y mujeres hasta llegar junto a la pareja de novios, Axel protege con su cuerpo a Michiru mientras el extraño capitán señala con su espada a la chica.-creo que ese collar es mío…-Axel furioso le lanza un golpe pero el capitán se lo regresa con la base de la espada lanzándolo al suelo.

-¡Axel!.-dice llorosa Michiru hincándose al lado del chico rubio con la nariz sangrante, voltea viendo con ira al extraño hombre con traje de capitán antiguo.-¡Quién es Usted! ¡Porqué nos hace esto!.-dice ella mientras las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, entonces aquel extraño la mira, y una fibra de su muerto corazón se conmueve.

-Susana…-murmura un nombre que parece quemarle el alma y derrama una lágrima, entonces sujeta a la chica de cabello aguamarina por la muñeca y la levanta.-¡Escuchen esto marinos! ¡Tenemos lo que buscábamos!-grita el capitán jalando a Michiru hacia él y abrazándola de la cintura la carga en su hombro, los gritos de espanto de la chica se escuchan en la cubierta…

**Y SOLO EL MEJOR GRUPO DE EXPLORADORES….**

El anciano de cabello blanco mira a los jóvenes delante de él con curiosidad, la joven de ojos amatista los presenta.

-Bien Theodosius, aquí tienes el equipo que pediste, solo los mejores, Makoto Kino, ingeniero mecánico, experta en maquinaria y transportes. -presenta ella. La alta y fuerte joven de overol y gorra sonríe. -Ami Mizuno, ingeniero en mecatrónica y sistemas computacionales, especialista en tecnología, sistemas y comunicaciones. -señala a la joven de lentes y cabello azul que se sonroja ante el comentario. -La rubia es…

-Me presento sola… Minako Aino, especialista en cartografía, planos y navegación, además de modelo profesional. -acaba ella girando graciosamente lo cual hace reír a todos mientras Rei la mira molesta.

-Creo que ya conoces a Owen Thalassa, él se ofreció a ayudar en el rescate de su prima y aporta sus conocimientos sobre Arqueología Subacuática. Considerando que vamos contra enemigos marinos. -dice Rei, el chico de cabello azul se inclina levemente.

-Serena se hará cargo de la parte logística del viaje, hoteles, aviones, traslados, todo eso, además de que sabes que es experta en ritualidad y cosmovisión, ya que estamos ante supuestos marineros muertos del siglo XVIII… -Algunos ríen y la rubia solo mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-No te burles de mi especialidad Rei Hino. -Ofendida Serena.

-Por mi parte me hago cargo de organizar las expediciones y de todo lo relativo a los datos, fechas, historia, en si todo lo que tiene que ver con la ciencia y la razón, de algo sirve ser antropóloga. -asiente la de ojos amatista.

-¿Y qué hay de ese joven? -cuestiona el anciano al ver a un chico de cabello plateado que se haya recargado en una pared jugando con una navaja.

-¿Yamada?... -despectiva Rei. -Él solo viene por el oro, y según dice brinda protección, eso ya lo veremos, que de momento ha hecho muy mal trabajo.

-Métete en tus asuntos Pyro, y mejor dile a tu jefe que me prometiste el 40 por ciento del botín si te daba la gema y el mapa. -Añade el joven.

-Yo recuerdo que fue el 20. -con ironía ella, sus ojos se cruzan con los del chico en flagrante desafío…

**PODRÁN RESCATAR A LA JOVEN Y RECUPERAR EL TESORO QUE ENCIERRA EN SUS ARCAS EL GALEÓN "SAN JOSÉ"…**

-Espera un poco Pyro, a ver si entendí esto, profanar una tumba, robar un navío que es patrimonio cultural del gobierno Colombiano, hacernos a la mar y tener una batalla naval con seiscientos marinos fantasma del siglo XVIII.-dice Nataku furioso.

-578.-corrige Ami.

-Es igual…-furioso el de cabello plata.-¿En serio es ese tu plan?.-cuestiona a la pelinegra que sonríe.-¡Es suicidio!

-Lo es Nataku, y no tenemos otro, así que el que quiera ese tesoro, venga conmigo, el que tenga miedo, quédese.-reta ella con decisión poniéndose de pié seguida de Serena, poco a poco todos se levantan y la siguen, dejando solo al joven de cabello platinado.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo sea por el oro!.-ruge enterrando su navaja en la mesa y siguiendo a sus compañeros.-¡Escucha esto Pyro! ¡Si muero por culpa de tu plan suicida me haré fantasma y te acosaré todas las noches de aquí hasta la eternidad !-reta el chico con desdén, Rei solo sonríe.

**ADÉNTRATE EN UNA NUEVA AVENTURA LLENA DE MAGIA, TESOROS PERDIDOS…**

-¡Escuche esto Santillán!.-ruge Rei subida en el mástil del galeón.-¡Le proponemos un trato! ¡Dennos a la chica y le daremos a cambio los restos de su amada!.-grita ésta mostrando el cofre color dorado, el capitán del barco fantasma tiene un destello de ira al mirar a la chica que así lo reta.

-¡No sabes con quién estáis jugando niña estúpida!.-ruge con su voz de ultratumba el capitán.-¡No hago tratos con mortales! ¡Ahora conoceréis la ira de la tripulación del "San José"!.-

-Rei…creo que lo hiciste enfadar.-dice a su lado Serena.-siempre te he dicho que te falta tacto…

-Ya me di cuenta.-añade ella al escuchar el rugir de los marinos fantasma que saltan ya a cubierta.

**PELIGROS, EMOCIONES Y ACCIÓN…**

-¡PYRO!...¡Deja de estar jugando con lucecitas y baja de allí ahora!.-grita Nataku con su pistola en una mano y su sable en la otra.

-¡Nataku deja de presionarme! ¡Estoy en medio de un descubrimiento!.-reclama ella arriba de la estatua.

-¿Presión? ¿Quieres presión?...¡Al frente tenemos a la rubia y el Gaijín seguidos de fantasmas acuáticos, a la derecha viene tu amigo Santillán con sus furiosa tripulación de zombis, y tienen prisioneras a Mako y Mina, y a la izquierda otra horda de gente muerta trae prisioneros a Pedro y a Mizuno! ¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE TODOS VIENEN HACIA ACÁ!.-reclama Nataku aterrorizado…

**ROMANCES MISTERIOSOS…**

Serena y Rei llegan a su oficina y al abrir esta se haya llena de rosas rojas por todos lados, las chicas las miran impactadas.

-¿Qué es esto?.-dice asustada la rubia, Rei toma una tarjeta y lee.

-_Para la más valiente de las mujeres que no solo conquistó un navío sino mi corazón, un rendido admirador de su belleza y valor. EL CONDE -_lee Rei, Serena se sonroja.-Parece que alguien aquí es la favorita del jefe.-ríe la de ojos amatista.

-No digas eso…es…solo…¿Qué te hace creer que son para mí?...Puedes ser tú.-opina Serena.

-O no, yo no tengo…"ojos color de mar y cabello de oro".-asiente Rei leyendo otra tarjeta.-Creo Serena que nuestro misterioso patrocinador está enamorado de ti.-ríe la de cabello negro mientras la rubia se ruboriza intensamente.

**Y APASIONADOS…**

-Creo que con esto quedan pagados tus servicios Yamada, lo que acodamos, el veinte por ciento.-añade Rei alargando el cheque al joven platinado que lo toma y lo mira.

-Si…parece ser casi lo que acordamos.

-¿Casi?.-sorprendida ella.

-Creo recordar que además del dinero, pedí algo más en pago.-dice el joven de ojos dorados acercándose a la chica y mirándola con intensidad, pero ella no tiene tiempo de decir más cuando los brazos musculosos la atrapan de la cintura y los labios del chico se estrellan contra los suyos en un beso apasionado, al inicio no sabe cómo reaccionar, pero después de unos segundos, se entrega a aquel sentimiento con la misma fuerza que él colocando sus brazos sobre el cuello de Nataku, al fin se separan los dos por la falta de aire.-ahora si Pyro, estamos a mano, pago completado…nos vemos….-se despide el chico y tomando su maleta del suelo desaparece por el camino dejando atrás a una muy desconcertada Rei…

**QUE TE ATRAPARÁ POR COMPLETO…**

-Creo compañeros, que oficialmente el grupo _"Fénix Odyssey"_ se ha formado hoy, ahora, somos verdaderos Cazadores de Tesoros…¡KAMPAI!.-brinda Serena levantando su copa, todos corresponden al brindis emocionados mientras detrás de ellos refulge el escudo de la nueva organización, ahora, todos eran un equipo y tenían el mismo objetivo…

**SI CREÍAS QUE LOS FICS DE ACCIÓN Y AVENTURA **

**NO PODIAN SER POSIBLES CON PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON,**

**ESTAS POR DESCUBRIR UNA NUEVA Y APASIONANTE ADICCION**

**EN QUE LA HISTORIA, LA FANTASIA Y EL PELIGRO**

**TE LLEVARÁN A DESCUBRIR LAS PISTAS Y ENCONTRAR EL TESORO PERDIDO.**

**LEONOR DE ÉBOLI PRESENTA SU MAS RECIENTE LOCURA LITERARIA…**

"**CAZADORES DE TESOROS"**

**TEMPORADA 1**

**EL MISTERIO DEL GALEÓN "SAN JOSE"**

**JULIO 23 EN FANFICTION….**


	2. Chapter 1: La Propuesta

**CAZADORES DE TESOROS**

_**Isla de Ios, Grecia…**_

_La noche cubre con sus destellos luminosos el ambiente festivo de aquella Isla griega llena de vida nocturna, cuyos bares y centros de reunión dejan ver sus luces, escuchar su animada música con la que atraían a los turistas. El muelle iluminado por cientos de luces; en el centro, un elegante faro deja ver la magnificencia de aquel paradisiaco lugar; a lo lejos, en las aguas del mar, flota un elegante Yate, en el cual, la fiesta que se vivía en tierra se reproducía a bordo. En el navío, de nombre "Nereida", se lleva a cabo una elegante fiesta, por la ropa de los invitados se deduce que son gente adinerada, selectos vestidos de diseñador en las mujeres, trajes de etiqueta en los hombres, todos ellos disfrutan de la exquisita música de violín, mientras el yate cruza las aguas del mar Egeo; aquella música proveniente del instrumento de una hermosa chica de cabello aguamarina con su toque prodigioso logra encantar con sus acordes a la concurrencia; un hombre alto y apuesto, cuyo cabello es del mismo tono que el de la violinista, la observa mientras toca y sonriendo toma una copa, a él se acerca un guapo joven en traje blanco, rubio, de ojos azules y al llegar se recarga en el borde del Yate._

_-Es maravillosa, ¿No, Owen?. -cuestiona el joven rubio._

_-Lo es, amigo, créeme que yo soy el más feliz de que mi mejor amigo y mi prima se comprometan este día. -añade el joven de cabello aguamarina._

_-Mira lo que le daré a Michiru para sellar nuestro compromiso. -dice el rubio y de entre sus ropas, extrae un pequeño cofre negro que descubre, mostrando dentro, un bello collar de oro del que cuelga un dije en forma de triángulo, con una gema aguamarina en medio._

_-¿De dónde sacaste esa gema, Axel?. -cuestiona Owen a su amigo._

_-Durante el negocio en Japón. ¿Recuerdas en tipo de Okinawa?... El vagabundo… -el chico de cabello azul asiente. -se lo compré, desde que la vi, supe que era para Michiru; es del color de sus ojos. -suspira el joven enamorado, Owen lo mira sonriendo. En ese momento la bella novia termina su interpretación y todos aplauden. Axel se acerca a ella y la besa en los labios, lo cual desborda una nueva ola de aplausos, por lo que el joven novio pide un momento de silencio a sus invitados. El yate se ha estado alejado cada vez más de las costas de la isla griega._

_-Señores Kaioh… -se dirige el joven a un hombre alto y una mujer de cabello igual a su novia. -amigos, invitados, es para mí un honor y un gusto que nos hayan acompañado en este día tan importante, en el que Michiru y yo anunciamos nuestro compromiso oficial; así es, yo, Axel Tenou, amo tanto a Michiru Kaioh que deseo hacerla mi esposa… -dice el chico y saca el bello dije el cual coloca en el delicado cuello de su novia.-…si es que ella acepta. -la chica se cuelga de su cuello y responde con un beso. Para todos, esa es la mejor señal de aceptación, los millonarios Kaioh se acercan a felicitar a su hija y a su novio, a lo lejos, Owen alza su copa felicitando a su prima y a su mejor amigo, la orquesta toca de nuevo y los ahora prometidos incitados por la congruencia comienzan a bailar. Owen mira el mar un momento, y al hacerlo, nota algo singular, una extraña sombra que se proyecta en las aguas del mar Egeo. En un inicio, el joven no logra adivinar de que se trata, hasta que levanta su vista; frente él se alza un enorme galeón antiguo, con sus velas blancas rasgadas, una proa descomunal, y la bandera española hondeando en la punta del "nido de cuervo"…el cielo se comienza a oscurecer y a lanzar relámpagos; el joven instintivamente retrocede y su copa cae al suelo del susto. _

_-Esto es imposible… ¿Qué hace un galeón aquí?. -dice el joven. Las personas del yate gritan aterradas al ver aquella nave tan cerca de ellos. -¡Alguien llame a la guardia costera! -grita Owen, pero nadie tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando del terrible navío saltan al Yate, usando cuerdas y arpones, hombres vestidos con trajes de navegantes del siglo XVIII, con arcabuces y espadas como su fueran actores de una película de época. Las personas gritan aterradas al ver avanzar a los extraños marinos hacia ellos, amenazándolos con sus armas._

_-Owen… si contrataste actores para hacernos una broma… esto ya se pasó de lo tolerable. -le dice Michiru a su primo._

_-Juro que no tengo nada que ver… -se disculpa el chico. Al fin los extraños marinos abren paso a un hombre alto, joven y bien aparecido, de pobladas cejas negras, que tiene una cicatriz en su rostro y lleva en su traje insignias de capitán, quien hablando en correcto español antiguo, se dirige a las personas._

_-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, lamento la interrupción pero vosotros tenéis algo que es mío. -dice el hombre. -y solamente he venido a tomarlo, podéis dármelo por la paz…o por la fuerza…-dice tronando los dedos y sus hombres apuntan con los arcabuces a los invitados que gritan. -es vuestra decisión…. -el capitán se acerca al centro del yate y aparta con su mano a los hombres y mujeres hasta llegar junto a la pareja de novios. Axel protege con su cuerpo a Michiru, mientras el extraño capitán señala con su espada a la chica. -creo que ese collar es mío… -Axel furioso le lanza un golpe pero el capitán se lo regresa con la base de la espada, lanzándolo al suelo._

_-¡Axel!.-llama preocupada Michiru hincándose al lado del chico rubio con la nariz sangrante. La chica voltea viendo con ira al extraño hombre con traje de capitán antiguo. -¿Quién es Usted? ¿Por qué nos hace esto?. -dice ella mientras lágrimas de ira e impotencia escapan de sus ojos. Entonces, aquel extraño la mira, y un sentimiento olvidado, reaparece. _

_-Susana… -murmura el capitán un nombre que parece quemarle el alma y sin querer derrama una lágrima; en un rápido movimiento sujeta a la joven por la muñeca y la levanta. -¡Escuchen marinos! ¡Tenemos lo que buscábamos! -exclama jalando a Michiru hacia él y tomándola por la cintura la carga en su hombro. Los gritos de espanto de la chica se escuchan en la cubierta._

_-¡Michiru!.- Owen intenta ir por ella, pero tres marineros lo amenazan con sus espadas impidiéndole el paso, del mismo modo el joven rubio se incorpora rápidamente del suelo intentando darles alcance._

_-¡MICHURUUU! -grita desesperado lanzándose sobre el capitán que se roba a su novia, pero este ágilmente entierra su espada en la pierna del joven, quien cae al suelo adolorido y sangrante._

_-¡AXEL! -grita ella mientras es secuestrada por el capitán._

_-¡MICHIRU!. -la llama desesperado el joven prometido, pero su herida no le permite levantarse, los marinos saltan de nuevo por sus cuerdas al extraño navío antiguo que emprende su retorno, Owen se acerca a su amigo y lo ayuda a levantarse._

_-¡Se la llevan! ¡Owen, se la llevan! -clama en su desesperación Axel y con ayuda de su amigo, se acerca a pesar de su herida hacia la popa del yate y ve como el misterioso barco se aleja, adentrándose en la bruma que se ha formado._

_Owen observa el navío que ahora se dirige hacia aquella neblina y puede leer el nombre "San José" labrado al lado en la madera del barco, después como por encantamiento este empieza a perderse en la bruma del mar -Esto es…imposible…-balbucea Owen al ver desaparecer el galeón ante sus ojos, el joven mira al suelo y levanta una moneda de oro que evidentemente los captores han perdido en su huida.-¡Santo Dios!…esto es…imposible.-se dice a sí mismo al descubrir en aquella moneda un doblón antiguo._

_-¡MICHIRU!.- es el único sonido que llena el vacío de la noche y que resuena en medio del aquel lugar en donde antes reinara la alegría ahora yace un pobre novio herido buscando respuesta a su clamor pero no lo hay, aquellos hombres vestidos de marineros del siglos XVIII, habían raptado a su novia…._

**TEMPORADA 1**

**EL MISTERIO DEL GALEÓN "SAN JOSÉ"**

**Cap. 1: La Propuesta**

**Bahía de Tokio Japón…**

Por el puente _"Rainbow Bridge", _esa noche avanza a toda velocidad una motocicleta roja, esquivando algunos automóviles con temeridad. Al fin, el enorme puente termina justo en la isla de Odaiba, por cuyas calles se adentra la motocicleta con su estrepitoso sonido; rápidamente atraviesa el centro de la ciudad de estilo futurista, internándose en uno de los barrios más concurridos llamado Minato ku; en este lugar cercano a la playa, se localiza un pequeño establecimiento de fachada roja con la leyenda "CASA DE ANTIGUEDADES TSUKINO", por los vitrales del pequeño establecimiento se pueden ver los objetos más extraños, desde imitaciones de armaduras samuráis, katanas, jarrones, libros, lámparas, cuadros y demás objetos propios de este tipo de lugares. Ya dentro, una bella joven de dos coletas rubias, camina por el lugar con unas varillas de incienso y con una melodiosa voz realiza un cántico extraño, mientras esparce el perfume humeante por todo el negocio; la motocicleta Honda color rojo se estaciona a las afueras del lugar, su conductor baja de ella y al quitarse el casco una cascada de largo cabello negro cae sobre sus hombros; aquella joven abre la puerta del local siendo anunciada por el sonido de una campanilla.

-¡REI!. -exclama la rubia emocionada.

-¡Serena!. -responde la chica de cabello negro, las dos se abrazan efusivamente.

-¡Al fin regresaste! ¿Sabes que pasaste un mes en esa horrible expedición en Noruega?. -dice ofendida la rubia.

-¿Un mes?... Vaya que el tiempo pasa rápido. -añade la chica de cabellos negros y aspirado un poco el aroma que perfuma el ambiente pregunta. -¿Incienso?... Sabes que odio ese olor. -se queja ante las risas de su amiga.

-¡Rei chan! -grita un niño de no más de doce años, de rebelde cabello castaño, al ver a la recién llegada corriendo a su lado. Ambos se saludan con un extraño saludo secreto, moviendo y entrelazando sus manos.

-¡Shingo!... -dice Rei despeinando sus cabellos con familiaridad. -que gusto verte, capitán, parece que has crecido… bueno, entonces mira lo que te tengo. -añade ella sacando de la mochila que lleva a sus espaldas un pequeño barco vikingo tallado en madera.

-¡Súper! Dime Rei, ¿Peleaste con vikingos?. -le pregunta el chico emocionado.

-Bueno… no exactamente con vikingos, digamos con sus antepasados directos filogenéticamente ***** hablando. -sonríe ella.

-Vaya, Rei volvió… ¡Querida, prepara más arroz porque alguien regresó con mucha hambre!. -dice un hombre de cabello negro y anteojos que entra en el lugar.

-¡Tío Kenji!. -dice Rei al verlo. El buen señor abraza a la chica en saludo.

-Nos alegra que hayas regresado, hija… ¿Cómo está tu abuelo?. -cuestiona el hombre pasando su brazo por el hombro de Rei, guiándola tras el mostrador de la tienda hacia el lugar en que la familia tenía su casa. Tras de ellos van Serena y Shingo, quien va jugado con su barco, emocionado.

-Se ha quedado en la mansión, insiste en que le ha dado duro la vejez, dice que él había viajado a Noruega seis veces y que jamás le había afectado tanto el frío; pero esta vez sí que se le ha descompuesto el termostato, no pudo dormir un solo día a pesar de los cobertores y el clima artificial, ahora está en casa tomando café, con tres abrigos encima junto a la chimenea… -Todos ríen cuando una mujer hermosa de cabello azul se acerca a ellos.

-¡Rei, hija!... qué alegría que hayas vuelto, Serena y Shingo contaban los días de tu regreso. -dice abrazando a la joven la buena señora.

-Tía Ikuko… también deseaba volver, a pesar de lo divertido de la expedición, extrañaba mi hogar, a ustedes. -añade Rei.

-Llegas en muy buen momento, estaba por servir la cena. -añade Ikuko encaminándose de regreso a la cocina.

-Justo es tu comida lo que más extrañaba, tía Ikuko. -sonríe la recién llegada. Los demás se sientan en la mesa del comedor, Rei se quita la pesada mochila que lleva en la espalda.

-¿Y bien Rei?... cuéntanos qué trajiste esta vez. -apremia impaciente Kenji Tsukino. La joven sonríe y abriendo su mochila, deja caer el contenido en la mesa con estrépito metálico.

-¡Gran Kami!. -dice emocionado Kenji al ver el casco que está en medio de ellos, ajustándose los lentes.

-¿Es esto lo que creo que es?. -dice maravillada Serena. -¿un casco vikingo del siglo IX, original?.

-¡Ikuko, ven a ver esto!. -apremia Kenji, su esposa sale de la cocina y mira igualmente fascinada el objeto de metal que su marido le alarga y comienza a examinarlo detenidamente.

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Esto es un casco vikingo! y por los dibujos del Mjöllnir del costado, quizá sea de inicios del siglo XIII**. -**añade Ikuko, quien a pesar de los años sin ejercer su profesión, no podía olvidar que es una experta en arqueología, así eran siempre las charlas en casa de los Tsukino, historia, datos, fechas, era lo que Rei extrañaba más…

-Es posible, Okka san, sin embargo, creo que puede ser mucho más antiguo. -opina Serena mirándolo. -No te dejes llevar por el siglo de escritura de las Eddas como único dato de la aparición del mazo de Thor, como símbolo sagrado en un casco vikingo.

-Lo mismo pensé, tía Ikuko, Serena tiene razón, aún antes de llevarlo al laboratorio a que hagan la datación, creo que se trata de un casco de inicios del periodo pre vikingo, cerca de mediados del siglo VIII, teniendo en cuenta además de que el nombre escrito es _Þórr**_. -corrige Rei.

-Eso es más plausible, ese nombre está en nórdico antiguo. -opina Serena.

-Y bien, Rei Hino… ¿Cómo obtuviste esto?. -cuestiona asombrado Kenji Tsukino.

-No creo que te gusten mis métodos, tío Kenji. -sonríe Rei. -Sólo te diré que el abuelo y yo encontramos un barco vikingo congelado cerca de la isla de Finnmark, no alcanzamos a traer demasiado porque nos las tuvimos que ver con un grupo de caza tesoros locales, los cuales intentaban quitarnos el descubrimiento, eran muy insistentes, una chica en especial lo era, pero no me gusta perder jamás, y sabes que nos arreglamos solos para el contrabando

-Ursus y su pandilla, supongo. -dice Serena. -Rei, ya te dije que no trates con esas personas, son delincuentes. -la regaña molesta.

-Pero gracias a esos delincuentes sacamos parte del cargamento, el cual ahora está en la mansión a espera de que la ilustre familia Tsukino me ayude a clasificar, datar y preparar la colección, que solamente "CASA DE ANTIGÜEDADES TSUKINO", tendrá el privilegio de presumir a Japón y al mundo, siendo una de las mejores colecciones de elementos vikingos del orbe. -con presunción la joven antropóloga. -¿Te imaginas el número de casas de subastas que pelearán por ofrecernos una licitación para la colección?.

-¡Rei Hino, eres un encanto!. -sonríe Serena entendiendo lo que su amiga insinuaba y abrazándola. Kenji y su esposa se conmueven ante este acto de la chica.

-Rei, no debías… -dice derramando unas lágrimas de alegría Ikuko. -es tu esfuerzo, tú y Kondo asumen todo el riesgo…

-¿No debía?... Ustedes son como mi familia, no podía dejarlos fuera de esto, además, luego de lo que nos pasó… -dice ella. Un silencio incómodo se escucha en la sala de los Tsukino. -Y del dinero que ustedes perdieron, era lo menos que podía hacer, me sentía tan culpable por haber hecho que sus ahorros de toda la vida se fueran por causa de esos imbéciles… -añade furiosa Rei.

-No los menciones, hija, no lo digas. -anima Kenij. -eso está en el pasado… ahora brindemos por el resurgimiento de la "CASA DE ANTIGÜEDADES TSUKINO" y por el regreso de Rei. -propone el buen señor, sirviendo unas copas con sake.

-Otou san… ¿Puedo brindar?. -pide Shingo.

-Es únicamente para gente mayor, rata. -le saca la lengua Serena a su hermano.

-¡Soy Mayor!. -dice ofendido el niño y se pone el casco que le queda enorme. Todos ríen.

-¡Oh si! "Shingo el Vikingo", terror del Mediterráneo. -ríe Rei divertida. Las risas de la familia Tsukino se escuchan hasta afuera de la calle. Estacionado en frente de aquel establecimiento, se halla un automóvil Mercedes Benz color negro, dentro de éste, un chofer extranjero con correcto uniforme va al volante y la luz de la farola alumbra su rostro dehombre de edad.

-Theodosius, ¿Es este el lugar?. -dice una voz grave desde el asiento trasero del auto.

-Este es, señor, no podría olvidarlo luego de tantos años. -responde el chofer.

-¿Y estás seguro de que ellas son las mejores?. -replica la voz del extraño, cubierto por las penumbras de la noche.

-Lo son, señor, vuestro padre lo comprobó, si alguien puede ayudarlo en su problema, son ellas. -añade el anciano.

-Bien, Theodosius, espero que el gasto que hemos hecho valga la pena, mañana te acercarás a ellas y les propondrás el trato. -reitera la voz de marcado acento extranjero, el misterioso hombre de tuxedo negro y brillantes ojos azules. -Ahora volvamos al hotel a prepararlo todo, mañana, es el gran día.

-Sí señor. -asiente el chofer y arranca el auto.

La chica de ojos amatistas sale del baño secándose con una toalla y envolviendo con ella su largo cabello negro, luego se tira en la cama inflable que Serena ha puesto junto a la suya. En ese momento, Serena entra en el cuarto llevando dos vasos con leche en una charola.

-Vaya, te quedó mi pijama, lo sabía, a mi me queda algo grande de… ciertas partes. -sonríe la rubia. Rei se sonroja.

-¿Qué me quieres decir, eh, Odango? -ríe ella.

-No me cuestiones así… sabes lo que quiero decir. -añade ella. Rei la mira muy apenada. -mamá nos manda leche y galletas, dice que recuerda las pijamadas de cuando éramos pequeñas. -añade la chica rubia y se sienta en la cama inflable. Rei sonríe.

-Justo esto extrañaba de casa, Sere. -dice comiendo una galleta, entonces la joven rubia mira en el brazo de su amiga un vendaje manchado de sangre fresca junto a ese tatuaje característico de un pequeño fénix que Rei tenía en su hombro desde pequeña.

-¡Rei! ¿Qué es eso?. -pregunta alarmada mientras toca las vendas.

-Ah… esto… es sólo un rasguño, tuvimos algunas dificultades para salir de Noruega; te lo dije, tuve una… interesante carrera en esquíes con una obstinada chica que quería quitarnos la armadura, en un punto de la persecución ella sacó una navaja y me hirió un poco, pero no contaba con que yo tenía otra y la herí en el otro hombro. -orgullosa ella.

-¡Rei Hino! ¿Y lo cuentas así, como si fuera una hazaña?

-Sí, porque lo es, jamás había conocido a alguien tan obstinado como esa mujer, tuve que ingeniármelas para quitármela de encima, pero es un pequeño rasguño, seguramente me lastimé al bañarme. -añade evasiva Rei, Serena mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-¿Hasta qué punto llevarás tu afán de peligro, Rei Hino?... ahora fue un rasguño, después, puede ser algo peor, no me gustaría que mi mejor amiga perdiera la vida por rescatar ruinas de alguna civilización antigua. -dice ella.

-Vestigios, no ruinas. -ofendida Rei.

-Ante todo la antropóloga intransigente… claro, eres Aries, los Aries son tercos, obstinados, dominantes, con afán de aventura y peligro. -asiente Serena.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir el horóscopo?... sabes que no creo más que en…

-"Lo que la ciencia puede probar" me sé tú filosofía de memoria, solamente que pienso que a tu vida le falta algo Rei… algo que se llama fe. -Asiente Serena. Su amiga hace un gesto despectivo.

-¿Fe?... ¿Y me vienes tú a hablar de fe en estos momentos?... Luego de lo que nos pasó, luego de lo que esos canallas nos hicieron. -dice furiosa la chica de ojos amatista. -Lo siento, Serena, pero tengo otras formas de sacar el dolor que encerrarme en cábalas, horóscopos, energías y lecturas de tarot, no soy tú, prefiero ir en busca de nuevas aventuras y construir yo misma mi propio destino. -asiente Rei. -sólo sintiendo la adrenalina del peligro me puedo olvidar de lo que nos pasó. -termina con melancolía. Serena guarda silencio, entiende esa ira y esa frustración, también la ha sentido, pero de formas diferentes a las de su temperamental amiga.

-¿Sabes algo?... dejé el trabajo en la casa de subastas. -dice la rubia, Rei la mira asombrada.

-Pero Serena… ¿por qué?... era un buen trabajo para ti, podías ejercer tu profesión, una historiadora con especialidad en ritualidad y cosmovisión le es difícil obtener un campo de trabajo y lo sabes, tu profesión no es lo que se dice "Sal que hallarás". -se asombra Rei.

-Lo sé, Rei, pero… los Black hicieron algo más cuando te fuiste. -confiesa la rubia. -dejaron correr en el medio un comunicado en que nos acusaban a ti y a mí de plagio, ineptitud y de… robo… -dice Serena mirando como la ira enciende cada vez más en el rostro de su amiga. -y entonces me echaron.

-¡Esos malditos hijos de…

-¡Rei!. -la detiene Serena.

-¡Cómo alguien en el mundo puede ser tan cínico!... -molesta la exploradora. -ahora me arrepiento menos de lo que hice.

-¿Qué cosa hiciste, Rei Hino?. -asustada Serena de conocer de lo que era capazsu amiga.

-Nada malo, ¿sabes quién me fue a ver a la mansión cuando regresé de Noruega?. -cuestiona Rei. -el mismísimo Zafiro Black en persona… el muy estúpido llegó como si nada hubiera pasado, me saludó, me dio un ramo de flores, dijo que estaba encantado de verme de nuevo, y que deseaba hacerme una consulta sobre el proyecto… ¡Una consulta sobre el proyecto que él y su patético hermano nos robaron!. -ruge Rei con furia golpeando con el puño la mesa. La leche se derrama y Serena rápidamente la limpia con una servilleta de papel. -perdón, Sere, pero sabes cómo odio a esas horribles culebras ponzoñosas que son los Black…

-¿Y qué le hiciste a Zafiro?. -asustada la rubia.

-Lo que corresponde hacerle a un mentecato de su calibre, le di un derechazo en el ojo, un gancho al hígado, le partí la nariz y después lo lancé a la calle; le dije que si necesitaba saber sobre el proyecto, lo resolviera él en la misma forma de siempre; robando ideas. -dice ella molesta. Su amiga la mira con esos ojos azules ingenuos y sencillos que nunca han sabido mentir. -¿Sere?... ¿Pasa algo?... ¡No me digas que el imbécil de Diamante también te buscó!…

-Yo… no sabía si decírtelo o no porque luego te ibas a molestar. -asiente la rubia.

-¿Te buscó entonces?... ¿Y qué quería?.

-Lo mismo que Zafiro, parece que han llegado a un punto en que no comprenden los datos del proyecto, las coordenadas que sacamos sobre el posible lugar del hundimiento del "María Galante". -dice Serena.

-Me imagino que no lo habrás recibido y que le estrellaste la puerta en la nariz… ¿Cierto?... -Serena baja la vista apenada. -¡Serena Tsukino, dime que no volviste a caer en las garras de ese falso de Diamante Black!. -dice molesta Rei sujetando de los hombros a Serena.

-¡Sólo fue un beso!. -se excusa ella.

-¡Un beso! ¡Serena… pero qué tienes en la cabeza!. -le reclama Rei.

-Lo siento, Rei, pero yo no puedo ser como tú, yo no he podido olvidar tan fácil a Diamante, es que es tan guapo, tan encantador, tan… apuesto… y cuando me llama "Princesa" me derrite. -confiesa ella. -además en mi horóscopo de este día decía que iba a encontrarme con un viejo amor. -se excusa ella sonrojada.

-¡Serena, santo cielo! ¿Cuándo entenderás que esas estupideces no rigen tu destino?... sólo espero que no le hayas dicho ni una sola palabra que lo ayude en su investigación.

-No le dije nada. -se excusa apenada la joven rubia.

-Me alegra, si tuvieron las agallas de robar nuestro proyecto, por lo menos que se tomen la molestia de echarlo a andar solos, creyeron que sería muy sencillo quitarnos de en medio y que no nos necesitarían… pero se han equivocado, son unos ineptos los dos. -asiente Rei comiendo una galleta.

-Sí, lo son, unos ineptos, egoístas, utilitarios, estúpidos… encantadores, lindos, guapos… -añade Serena suspirando.

-Apuestos, sexys… -completa Rei casi sin darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

-Gentiles, galantes, interesantes… -sigue Serena. Las dos chicas se miran y ríen, luego se dejan caer en la cama inflable una al lado de la otra mirando el techo de la habitación de Serena, que se encuentra decorado completamente de estrellas que asemejan las constelaciones; Rei aún recordaba cuando ella y su amiga en la secundaria habían pintados juntas ese techo.

-¿Por qué nos habremos enamorado de dos patanes, amiga?. -cuestiona Rei.

-No tengo idea, Rei… en verdad no la tengo. -confiesa Serena.

-Tampoco te dije completamente la verdad… ¿Sabes?... si le partí la cara a Zafiro, pero antes, él también me besó. -añade Rei sonrojándose un poco, su amiga a su lado ríe.

-Sabía que tampoco podías olvidarlo tan fácil. -añade Serena. -otra cosa más que compartimos, amiga. -dice ella y levanta el dedo meñique el cual Rei entrelaza.

-¿Te confieso algo?... ahora que volví de la expedición quiero empezar de nuevo, sin ataduras, sin conmiserarme ni lamentarme más, voy a ponerle todo el empeño a la colección vikinga y a olvidarme por completo que alguna vez existió en mi vida Zafiro Black… ¿Crees poder hacer lo mismo respecto a Diamante?.

-Con la ayuda de mi amiga, al menos lo intentaré. -asiente Serena.

-¡Serena, Rei, dejen de hablar y apaguen la luz que son más de las doce y mañana tenemos que trabajar!. -grita desde su habitación Kenji.

-¡Ya papá… no te enfades!. -asiente Serena y las dos riendo apagan la luz. Serena se acuesta en su cama, las estrellas del techo brillan pues son fluorescentes y las dos amigas se quedan mirándolas. -¿Segura que estás cómoda en esa cama inflable, Rei?.

-Sere… sabes que he dormido en las condiciones más terribles, sobre un elefante en Nueva Deli, en arriba de un árbol en el Amazonas, sobre un acantilado en el gran cañón… -enumera la chica.

-Ya… entiendo, me olvidaba de que eres una gran exploradora.

-Me falta mucho para tener el título de "Gran" como mamá, pero estoy intentándolo. -añade Rei. -buenas noches, Sere…

-Buenas noches, Rei. -termina Serena y sonríe recordando que esa tarde tomó una galleta de la suerte y esta decía: _"Alguien vendrá a darte fortaleza"_ y ella sabía que no se podía tratar más que de Rei, y si alguien confiaba en sus corazonadas, era Serena Tsukino.

A la mañana siguiente, las dos chicas bajan de la motocicleta de Rei en el centro de Shinjuku a las afueras de un expendio de donas.

-Rei Hino, ¿Cuándo superarás tu vicio por las donas?. -la regaña Serena.

-Calma, nada más es una parada, además, en Noruega son malísimas, extrañaba estas. -se disculpa Rei. -¿Tu no vienes?.

-No, me quedo aquí, ¿Sabes que en la mañana se cayó una carta del Tarot antes de salir de casa?... El viento la voló, era "La rueda de la fortuna", eso quiere decir que algo va a venir a cambiar nuestra vida para siempre, algo grande. -Rei la mira con sonrisa despectiva.

-¡Otra vez tú y tus supersticiones!… bien, no quiero discutir contigo, quédate aquí y cuida la motocicleta. -añade dando media vuelta, pero al hacerlo, choca con alguien que va pasando. -lo lamento, señor… -dice ella mirando al hombre canoso, evidentemente extranjero, con quien se ha topado. -¡Gomen!... se excusa ella.

-No tiene importancia, señorita. -responde este con marcado acento. -en verdad quien tuvo la culpa fui yo, pero intencionalmente me he topado con ustedes, busco a Akane Hino, sé que es usted. -señala el extranjero mirando a Rei. Ella lo contempla, desconfiada.

-Akane Hino era mi madre. -replica.

-¿Era?... ¿Murió?. -cuestiona el anciano.

-No. -ofendida Rei. -sólo… está… desaparecida, hace quince años en una misión a Inglaterra… ella… solo… desapreció. -explica la joven, el anciano la mira extrañado.

-Vaya, mi jefe me dio esta fotografía como dato, me dijo que buscara a Akane Hino, la mejor exploradora de Japón y directora del grupo _"Fénix Odyssey"_, que sólo en ese lugar nos podrían ayudar. -añade el anciano mostrando la fotografía de Akane Hino plantando la bandera de Japón en una cima nevada. -disculparán la confusión pero usted, señorita, es igual a su madre. -se excusa él.

-Debe haber un error en lo que dice, el grupo _"Fénix Odyssey"_ tiene más de doce años de haberse disuelto. -explica Serena al extranjero.

-Eso sí que es una contrariedad, mi jefe tenía mucho interés en contactar con ellos para proponerles un negocio importante.

-¿Quiere explicarse mejor?. -anima Rei.

-Muy bien, señoritas, mi nombre es Theodosiuis Constantinidis, trabajo para un hombre rico y poderoso de gran renombre en Grecia, quien por cuestiones personales, desea guardar el anonimato. Mi jefe estaba interesado en financiar a una empresa como _"Fénix Odyssey"_ que sabe se dedicaba a las exploraciones y la búsqueda de tesoros perdidos, es decir, quería invertir en ella; él tiene recursos ilimitados y podría costear los gastos de sus expediciones. -propone el hombre. Las dos chicas se miran una a otra, dudando.

-En verdad lo lamentamos, señor, pero como le dijimos, _"Fénix Odyssey" _ya no existe, con su permiso. -añade Rei y se aleja, pero Serena se queda mirando al hombre y recordando la carta del Tarot. -¿Serena?... Vámonos… -la jala Rei.

-No, espera, creo que este hombre es la oportunidad de que hablaban las cartas, debemos escucharlo y atender a lo que nos dice. -casi susurra Serena al lado de su amiga. Las dos miran de nuevo al hombre griego. -quizá esta oportunidad sea lo que necesitamos para poder sacar adelante nuestros proyectos.

-Parece que su amiga opina diferente, Señorita Hino, piénsenlo y llámenme si es que aceptan. -alarga una tarjeta. -seguramente a mi jefe no le importará financiar a una segunda generación del equipo _"Fénix Odyssey",_ como dije, tenemos recursos ilimitados, instalaciones, transportes, tecnología, todo; lo único que mi jefe desea es que reúnan al equipo de expertos y que tomen a su cargo un caso que es de su especial interés. -reitera el anciano.

-¿Un caso?... ¿Qué caso?... -extrañada Rei al tomar la tarjeta.

-Se trata de un extraño caso que ocurrió en Grecia, un joven nos fue a buscar, solicitando ayuda, nos expuso su desesperada situación, y mi jefe, que es un fanático del coleccionismo y las antigüedades, se interesó, pero se dio cuenta que por la naturaleza del mismo no podría ayudar al chico y necesitaba de los mejores buscadores de Tesoros del Mundo, esos, según sabemos, son los expertos de _"Fénix Odyseey"_; ellos eran los únicos que hubieran podido ayudar a éste joven a recuperar a su prima, quien ha sido secuestrada, pues de ella se trata este caso, su desaparición parece estar ligada a una pieza de colección, una antigüedad. -añade el anciano griego.

-Perdone, pero nosotros no somos de la policía, no comprendo qué tenemos que ver con secuestros, y si es una pieza de colección lo que lo vincula, igualmente la policía puede hacerse cargo. -añade aún la desconfiada exploradora de ojos morados.

-Ahora comprenderá en qué consiste su participación, señorita Hino, suponemos que a la señorita Kaioh la secuestraron marineros españoles del siglo XVIII en un galeón que tenía escrito en su proa el nombre "San José". -explica Theodosius. Las dos chicas se miran extrañadas.

-¿El Galeón "San José"? ¿El legendario buque capitán de la flota de tesorería de la Nueva España? ¿El que se hundió en las costas de la Isla Rosario en aguas Colombianas?. -cuestiona Serena visiblemente interesada.

-Es imposible, el galeón comandado por José Fernández de Santillán se hundió en 1708 y nadie ha logrado encontrarlo desde entonces… lo que usted cuenta es muy poco probable. -razona Rei. -debe estar mintiendo, ¿Un galeón español de hace trescientos años en los mares de Grecia y raptando chicas?... es… imposible…

-¿Esto lo hace posible?. -añade el anciano griego, mientras alarga a Rei una moneda de oro que extrae de su saco. Ésta la recibe y la mira con detenimiento.

-¡Un doblón español auténtico!… -dice tocándolo con sus dedos. Aun en ella se alcanza a leer el lema de Felipe V -_"INITIUM SAPIENTIAE TIMOR DOMINI"_. -lee Rei atentamente. -"El inicio de la Sabiduría es el Temor de Dios". En el anverso, la cruz potenzada que hace un cuartelado de castillos y leones. -termina Rei de describir el objeto alargando la moneda a Serena.

-Y en el reverso la efigie de Felipe V con el escudo de la corona española rodeado de un collar, el año de acuñación es 1708 y la cepa, es Lima, en Perú, ¡Esta es una moneda auténtica de ocho reales acuñada en la Nueva España!. -completa la rubia emocionada. -¿Cómo obtuvo esto?. -lanza la pregunta al extranjero.

-Esto nos lo dio el joven que necesita nuestra ayuda, al parecer se le cayó al hombre que raptó a su prima, como ven, no es un cuento, ni una mentira, sino algo real. -Serena y Rei se quedan mirándose una a otra aún sin entender aquello. -Por lo que veo están bien enteradas de la historia del galeón; mi jefe no mintió al decirme que eran los indicados para encargarse de este caso, así que, si desean saber más y si es que aceptan la propuesta, espero su llamada mañana; mi jefe está dispuesto a financiarlo todo, la única condición es que reúnan a los mejores.

-Lo pensaremos**,** sólo debemos analizar si esto no interfiere con nuestras demás propuestas y compromisos, en caso de decidirlo, llamaremos. -con fatuidad Rei, haciéndose la interesante.

-Ya veo, señorita, entonces, esperemos que esto termine en algo provechoso para ambas partes, con su permiso. -acaba el extranjero e inclinándose se aleja por las concurridas calles de la ciudad.

-¡Rei! ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ¡No tenemos una sola propuesta de trabajo!. -se extraña Serena.

-Lo sé, Sere, pero no quería sonar como desesperada, que sepa lo que valemos. -añade la chica de cabello negro. -esto es extraordinario, imposible, casi… casi…

-¿Mágico?... ¡Anda, dilo! ¡Admítelo! ¡Tenía razón mi Tarot!. -añade Serena sonriendo. -¿O cómo llamas a esta oportunidad?

-Coincidencia afortunada. -asiente la escéptica exploradora.

-Bien, no discutiremos eso, Ahora imagínalo, un extranjero millonario desea financiar nuestros proyectos justo en el momento en que más lo necesitamos, quizá después de todo podamos ser la competencia de _"Black Odyssey"_… ¿Imaginas? Zafiro y Diamante Black comiendo nuestro polvo. -se visualiza la rubia. Una sonrisa por parte de Rei.

-Justo en eso pensé, además de realizar nuestros sueños, esto nos da una oportunidad llamada Venganza. -asiente Rei. -Sólo tenemos que buscar a los antiguos miembros del equipo y está todo arreglado.

-Tu abuelo y mis padres deben saber de ellos, dónde han estado estos años, dónde encontrarlos. -animada Serena.

-Entonces indagaremos, pero no les diremos una sola palabra de esto hasta tener seguro todo, ¿De acuerdo?... será un secreto entre las dos. -añade Rei entrando en el expendio de donas dentro del cual hace su pedido. Serena la mira a lo lejos callada y pensativa, aquel encuentro no fue casualidad, ella lo sabe, tuvo ese presentimiento todo el día. Rei está pagando las donas cuando la televisión del lugar mostró las noticias, los ojos de la rubia se dilataron al ver lo que pasaba en la televisión.

-Rei… mira eso. -añade ella mostrando el televisor a su amiga. La de ojos amatista observa, entonces en ese momento la imagen muestra a dos hombres jóvenes y bien parecidos sentados en una conferencia de prensa con un funcionario de gobierno y tras ellos el logotipo con la leyenda _"Black Odyssey"_. Rei aprieta los puños en la caja de las donas al ver al atractivo chico de cabello azul intenso, que luce lentes oscuros. Serena siente un ligero temblor en su cuerpo cuando mira al otro joven, alto y de largo cabello plata. Los reporteros los acosan con preguntas.

_-Dígannos, señor Black, ¿Significa esto un alto a los planes que tenía su organización con el Gobierno Japonés para el rescate del legendario barco de Colón "María Galante"?. -_laza uno de los reporteros. Los dos jóvenes se miran y es el platinado el que toma el micrófono.

_-No es así, simplemente hemos hecho esta conferencia de prensa para declarar que se demorará un poco el día en que el equipo de "Black Odyssey" zarpará de Yokohama debido a que uno de nuestros barcos está en reparaciones y no podemos arriesgar una misión en la que el gobierno Japonés tiene tantas expectativas y ha invertido tanto. -_replica este_._

-Mentirosos, ¿Un barco en mal estado?... ¡Porqué no dicen delante de todos que no han sido capaces de descifrar el mapa!. -estalla Rei. Serena la calma.

-Rei… contrólate, nos están mirando. -añade la rubia al ver como las personas del lugar miraban extrañadas los exabruptos de su amiga. La conferencia continúa.

_-¿Cuál será la nueva fecha en que zarpará en equipo de "Black Odyssey"?. -_lanza otro reportero. Ahora el joven de cabello azul con lentes negros es quien responde.

_-En cuando las reparaciones al navío se hayan realizado y podamos arreglar… otras dificultades con el equipo, se convocará una nueva conferencia de prensa para anunciar el día en que la misión se retomará. -_asiente el de lentes oscuros.

_-Señor Black, ¿Está aún su equipo seguro de encontrar el "María Galante" y rescatar sus tesoros para el gobierno Japonés?._

_-Lo estamos, nosotros tenemos el mejor equipo, mi hermano y yo pasamos tres años investigando y desarrollando este proyecto, el gobierno nos dio la licitación porque saben que somos los mejores, y la garantía es esa, en las aguas del Caribe hay cientos de galeones cargados de oro en espera de ser descubiertos, si alguien los puede encontrar, somos nosotros… .Gracias por todo. -_da por terminada la conferencia Zafiro, y junto con su hermano y el representante de gobierno, se alejan de allí siendo aún acosados por la prensa.

_-Esta ha sido la respuesta de los líderes del grupo "Black Odyssey" ante el aplazamiento del inicio de la misión que tanta expectativa ha generado en todo Japón, los llamados "Buscadores de tesoros" responden así a la polémica. Estaremos pendientes si surge más información del porqué de su retraso. -_acaba el reportero del canal.

-¡El porqué de su retraso se llama ineptitud!. -lanza Rei y furiosa sale del expendio. Tras ella sale su amiga.

-Rei, calma, tampoco pensé que te pondrías así.

-Te diré algo, el gusto que me queda es que el idiota de Zafiro lleva los lentes por mi culpa, si se los retira verías lo que este puño hace en el rostro de los imbéciles. -jura Rei furiosa.

-Vamos ya, si sigues perdiendo así los estribos los únicos que ganan son ellos. -advierte la rubia.

-¿Sabes que la rata de Zafiro copió hasta esa frase final?... recuerdo que se la dije la noche de año nuevo que festejamos en la mansión, luego de que tú y Diamante salieron a la terraza, cuando le hablé por primera vez de nuestro proyecto, se lo dije… y fue textual, "_En las aguas del Caribe hay cientos de galeones cargados de oro en espera de ser descubiertos, si alguien los puede encontrar, somos Serena y yo"… _¡que estúpida fui!. -ruge la de cabello negro.

-Fuimos, pero con lamentarnos no ganamos nada, además, las fuerzas del Karma son insondables, las maldades que hacemos se pagan tres o siete veces más, y este "retraso" en sus planes es efecto de la canallada que nos hicieron, eso es sólo el inicio. -calma Serena.

-Yo no creo en el Karma, ni en el destino, pero creo que toda causa tiene un efecto, y que si queremos de verdad mostrarle al mundo de lo que somos capaces. -dice Rei y toma la tarjeta que hace un momento les dio el extranjero. -debemos tomar decisiones. -añade.

-¿Eso significa que lo haremos?... ¿Resucitáremos _"Fénix Odyssey"?. -_palmea emocionada Serena.

-Lo haremos, vamos a aceptar la propuesta de este tipo, y nos volveremos Cazadores de Tesoros…¿Qué dices?... ¿Estás en esto conmigo?. -cuestiona Rei mostrando su meñique.

-Siempre. -termina Serena enlazando su dedo con el de ella. Las dos sonríen.

-Entonces vayamos a casa, porque debemos interrogar al abuelo. -sonríe la chica de cabello negro alargando un casco a su compañera. Ambas suben a la motocicleta roja, que a toda velocidad, atraviesa serpenteando por entre los autos las calles de la ciudad de Tokio. A lo lejos, el misterioso hombre del Mercedes negro baja levemente el vidrio polarizado de su ventanilla, dejando ver un par de ojos azules.

-Parece que vamos por buen camino, Theodosius. -dice con su voz grave.

-Así lo creo yo también, señor, y si quiere saber mi opinión, las dos damas van a aceptar el trabajo. -sonríe el chofer dentro del auto.

-Perfecto, al parecer, una nueva aventura está por iniciar. -acaba el hombre y sube la ventanilla. -al hotel por favor, estoy algo agotado. -termina mientras el lujoso auto arranca y se pierde entre el tráfico de la capital Nipona...

* * *

**GLOSARIO:**

***Filogénesis:** Rama de la antropología que estudia al individuo evolutivamente en relación a los rasgos heredados de su especie.

**_**Þórr:**_Escritura en nórdico antiguo del nombre del dios THOR.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES: Aquí Leonor de Eboli luego de casi un año de ausencia, presentando una historia que lleva ese mismo tiempo en preparación, ahora metida en un género de aventuras, misterios, claves, acción y tesoros perdidos donde Serena y Rei deberán reunir a un grupo de expertos caza tesoros que las ayuden a encontrar ese misterioso galeón español hundido en el Caribe.**

**Este proyecto tiene especial significado para mi porque trata de un tema que me apasiona, la historia, porque al escribirlo me he divertido mucho y porque es un gran proyecto, que espero compartir con Ustedes y utilizar un genero poco usando en Universos Alternos en Fanfiction como es el de Aventuras y Acción (que habrá mucha) así que espero me acompañen en este viaje al Caribe y disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**Gracias especiales a mis editoras estrella Genbu san y Malkav quienes me ayudan a dar coherencia a mis locas ideas, y me dan sugerencias para que esta historia sea lo más correcta posible. En cuanto al tiempo de actualización, ya veré como lo manejo, no sé si será cada semana o cada dos según me vaya con mis demás pendientes, porque esta historia está ya terminada de inicio a fin, así que no la dejare a medias, es seguro. ¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo y nos vemos en el segundo chap! (prometo aparecerán todas las inner senshi, como parte del equipo y todas tendrán una buena historia y protagonismo).**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**

"**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, mas bello"**


	3. Chapter 2: El hombre del Mapa

**CAZADORES DE TESOROS**

**TEMPORARDA 1: EL MISTERIO DEL GALEÓN "SAN JOSÉ"**

**Cap. 2: El hombre del mapa**

La motocicleta roja suena su claxon y las puertas de aquella rica residencia se abren inmediatamente; la Honda Fireblade rodea una fuente hasta llegar a la entrada; posiblemente, en tiempos remotos, esa mansión debió haber sido el palacio de un _"daimio"_; su construcción conservaba un estilo pagoda*, pero a la vez un perfecto y bien pensado toque modernista hacía que la construcción no perdiera aquella fuerza que proyectaba en el pasado, siendo equilibrada por la elegancia del presente. La chica estaciona su vehículo de donde ella y Serena bajan atravesando un hermoso jardín japonés con una cascada y un pequeño puente de madera. Bajo éste se encuentra un estanque en donde unos peces dorados nadan graciosamente en el agua y finalmente, dos estatuas de piedra con forma de los tradicionales "koma-inu" o perros guardianes shintoistas, presiden la entrada, uno con la boca abierta y otro con la boca cerrada**; Rei saca sus llaves y abre.

-Misato, ¿El abuelo está?. -pregunta Rei al criado que la recibe en la entrada.

-Está en la estancia, señorita, parece que aún no se repone de su resfriado. -contesta el hombre. Las dos chicas entran en la casa, repleta de artículos de arte y colecciones, armaduras medievales, cuadros, mosaicos, muebles de estilo francés, libros, esculturas, espadas y gobelinos de valor incalculable. Es, definitivamente, la casa de un coleccionista de arte, pero las dos estaban tan acostumbradas a ver aquel lugar en que habían jugado desde niñas, que no les llama la atención ningún adorno y suben las escaleras hacia la estancia superior en que sentado en un sillón antiquísimo, rodeado de cojines árabes y enfundado en una piel de oso, se hallaba el anciano frente a una chimenea. A su lado descansaba una bandeja con una tetera, que por el vapor que salía del surtidor, recién había sido llevada. Aquel objeto debía valer una fortuna por el fino acabado de porcelana china.

-Abuelo.-dice Rei entrando y dejando en el suelo su mochila.

-Kondo sama.-saluda Serena con un beso al anciano que estornuda fuertemente.

-Serena, pequeña; que gusto verte, no debiste besarme, tengo un maldito resfriado de epopeya desde que regresamos de _"__Kongeriket Noreg"_… ¡Odio el hielo! -reitera Kondo Saburo limpiando su nariz con un pañuelo.

-Abuelo, no hables en noruego antiguo y mejor pon atención a lo que te diremos. -le reprende Rei.

-¿Es sobre la colección hérula?... yo ahí no tengo injerencia, tú recuperaste el casco, tú saltaste con los esquíes, tú te jugaste el pellejo contra los otros caza tesoros, es tuyo; respeto la apuesta, me lo dijo Ursus, _"No apueste Kondo sama, ella siempre salta"…_ pero no le creí. -cede el anciano estornudando de nuevo. Serena mira a Rei.

-¿Salto con esquíes, Reí Hino?. -dice la rubia dubitativa.

-Hablamos de eso después. -evade Rei la mirada recriminatoria de su amiga, quien siempre le reprochaba el ponerse en peligro. -abuelo, lo que venimos a preguntarte es más urgente.

-No me gusta esto, ustedes dos interrogándome como cuando eran pequeñas… - el anciano dibuja en su rostro una expresión divertida de terrible susto, lo cual hace de las delicias de las chicas. Finalmente es él quien pregunta. -Veamos, niñas mías ¿Qué nueva travesura se les ha ocurrido?... espero no sea una nueva expedición, porque aún no me repongo de esta, ya estoy viejo, aunque me duela reconocerlo. -añade al anciano.

-Calma, abuelo, escucha lo que queremos saber. -opina Serena. -sabes que no permitiré a tu nieta hacer más locuras de las que ya sabemos que hace.-añade sonriendo la rubia. el anciano parece más tranquilo.

-Bien, hablen. -anima este bebiendo su té.

-Abuelo, queremos saber sobre los antiguos miembros de _"Fénix Odyssey"_. -lanza Rei la pregunta. Kondo Saburo, que se ha atragantado un poco con el té, comienza a toser. -¿Abuelo? ¿Pregunté algo malo?... solamente queremos información; sé que mamá era la directora del equipo encargada de la criptografía y la paleografía, así como papá era el antropólogo…

-Y que mi papá era el especialista en arqueología subacuática y mamá era la paleontóloga e historiadora del equipo. -añade Serena.

-Pero además de ellos… ¿quiénes más eran del equipo?. -apremia la chica de cabello negro.

-Rei… ¿para qué remover un pasado que ya no existe?...y más importante, ¿por qué luego de tanto tiempo me vienes con esas preguntas?. - extrañado el anciano.

-Es sólo curiosidad, abuelo… por si necesitamos algún trabajo especial para la datación de la colección vikinga, queremos saber las especialidades que se requieren y quiénes son los mejores, es todo… -miente y Serena la mira recriminante, pero la chica le hace una señal de guardar silencio.

-¡Vaya! me había asustado, si es por eso, es muy sencillo ¡estás hablando con quien por años fue el director general del mejor grupo de cazadores de tesoros del orbe terrestre! les diré, además de las especialidades que… -lo interrumpe la tos.-…que mencionaron, deberán conseguir un especialista en transportes, un ingeniero mecánico que coordine el traslado si queremos regresar por el resto de la colección o mejor por el barco completo. -los ojos de Kondo Saburo brillan emocionados delatando aquel espíritu aventurero que aun los años no mermaban. -sabes que en nuestro trabajo debemos usar barco, avión, auto, motocicleta…

-Kondo sama, ¿Alguien hacía ese trabajo en _"Fénix Odyssey"?. -_pregunta Serena.

-Ya lo creo, MECANO, así le apodábamos. -responde el anciano. -jamás conocí a alguien que supiera el manejo de todo tipo de trasportes como él, desde patines, Scootters hasta trasatlánticos y Zeppelings, además de que preparaba el estofado de Yak mas delicioso del planeta ¿Les conté de la misión en el Himalaya?. -se anima el anciano.

-Será después, abuelo, ahora dime, ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese tal "Mecano"? ¿Dónde se halla ahora?. -indaga Rei con ansiedad evidente y la cara de repulsión de Serena.

-Se llama Achiab Kino, es un genio de la mecánica, en dónde está… no lo sé, luego de que se disolvió el equipo no se cansaba de decir que podría un restaurante en Hong Kong y se retiraría a vivir en paz con su familia. -evoca el anciano. Las dos chicas se miran sonriendo.

-¿Y quién más aparte del experto en mecánica?. -sigue Serena.

-Pues… también necesitarían a alguien que sepa de sistemas, con este mundo lleno de cyber cosas que no entiendo… en el equipo teníamos a una muy buena, se llamaba Chikako Mizuno, ella podía encontrar cualquier cosa desde su computadora, la llamaban "MERCURY", tu padre solía decir que lo que Chikako no podía encontrar, no existía: Una chica inteligente, me construyó el robot para encender los puros que recogía las cenizas… -evoca el abuelo. Rei sonríe recordando el artefacto que su abuelo tenía y que desde niña le causaba tanta gracia.

-¿Y qué sabes de Chikako Mizuno, abuelo?.

-Se casó con un chico que trabajaba en "Harima Electronics", pero no he sabido de ella en años. -asiente el anciano.

-Bien, un mecánico, una especialista en sistemas ¿alguien más?.-anima la rubia, indagadora.

-Claro, nadie que se precie de ser explorador enfrenta una expedición sin su meteorólogo y cartógrafo de cabecera, nadie era más buena para eso que Akiko Aino, ¿Saben que ella era la chica del clima de un noticioso cuando la conoció tu madre?... le dimos una oportunidad y era mejor que el Instituto Japonés de Meteorología. -advierte el anciano con un nuevo estornudo. -Rei, hija, pon un poco mas de leña que ese fuego no es suficiente. -pide el anciano. La joven, fastidiada, se acerca al lugar tomando el pedazo de madera.

-¿Y de esa mujer que sabes abuelo?… -interroga Serena mientras Rei se acerca al fuego.

-De ella no mucho, hija, es con la que menos relación tuve, pero por otro lado quien debe saberlo es tu madre… Ikuko y ella eran buenas amigas… ¡Eso es!... gracias, Rei, ahora sí que se siente el calor. -añade Kondo, pero Rei se ha quedado mirando al fuego, no utilizó el madero, aún lo tiene en la mano, bastó con acercarse para que el fuego subiera de intensidad. Desde un tiempo a la fecha le ocurrían cosas extrañas con el fuego, pero no era el momento de analizarlo.

-Tenemos a tres, ¿hay alguien más?. -Continua Serena. Kondo Saburo entonces cambia de actitud y se queda callado.

-No, nadie más… -dice evitando el nombre que odia.

-¡Abuelo, vamos! estamos demasiado grandes como para saber los secretos de _"Fénix Odyssey", _hay alguien más, alguien que por lo visto no te gusta mencionar, ¿Por qué?

-Ese hombre era, y sigue siendo, ¡un imbécil!, ¡mentecato!, ¡hipócrita! a quien sólo le interesa el dinero y el poder y por ellos es capaz de vender hasta a su madre_, ¡ Is pravus!,_ ¡_Caesar si viveret, ad remum dareris! (¡Ese maldito!, ¡si César viviera, estaría atado a un remo!) -_estalla Kondo poniéndose de pié con su piel de oso y golpeando la pared junto a la chimenea.

-¡Vaya! para que el abuelo insulte en latín, es porque ese tipo debe ser toda una joya. -sonríe Rei.

-¿Y cómo se llama, abuelo?.

-Black… -dice él. -Demian Black…

Las dos chicas se miran sorprendidas, Serena de la impresión se deja caer en un sillón que estaba cerca; Rei, por su parte, se dirige a su abuelo.

-¿El doctor Demian Black, el especialista del museo de paleontología? ¿El ganador del Getty?. -insiste ella al conocer al importante y destacado hombre del mundo de la Antropología.

-Él mismo, y parte del trabajo con el que ganó ese premio fue nuestro trabajo, la investigación sobre la tumba de Genghis Khan fue el último trabajo que realizo el equipo "Fénix Odyssey" antes de la… desaparición… de tu madre. -recuerda el anciano a su hija con evidente tristeza. -como Akane fue una de las que más trabajaron en ese proyecto, todos de común acuerdo decidieron que en memoria de ella, quedaría sin publicar, pero ese… malagradecido lo robó poniendo todo a su nombre. -añade Kondo, molesto.

-Así que viene de familia. -irónica Rei.

-No quiero hablar más del pasado, chicas, no es día para eso, mejor comentemos de las piezas vikingas. -busca animarse Kondo -¿Tus padres vendrán para clasificarlas?. -pregunta ansioso a Serena.

-Lo harán, vendrán mañana. -advierte Serena ya más repuesta de la noticia.

-Bien, ¿entonces se quedan a comer conmigo?

-Lo sentimos, abuelo, pero no podemos, tenemos algo importante que hacer, mejor cenamos, hablaré con tío Kenji y tía Ikuko y nos reunimos todos a cenar para celebrar nuestro regreso. -Rei se acerca a su abuelo y lo besa en la cabeza. -gracias por todo, Oji san, estaremos en mi habitación. -termina y jalando a Serena del brazo, bajan las escaleras.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo tu abuelo?... el padre de Zafiro y Diamante les hizo lo mismo a ellos que a nosotras. -advierte la rubia.

**-**_ A bove maiori discit arare minor_.( El buey viejo enseña a arar al joven )-dice la antropóloga en furiosa respuesta. -pero eso no importa ahora, pues ya tenemos la información del equipo original, vamos a mi habitación que yo buscaré en la red a esas personas mientras tú llamas a tu madre y consigues datos sobre la cartógrafa. -organiza Rei mientras caminan por uno de los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a una puerta de madera con extraña forma de Torii shintoista***. En ella se encuentran grabados algunos símbolos en la madera, así como una extraña cerradura con forma de triqueta, a un lado, en alfabeto griego, se encuentran las palabras Φοῖνιξ (_Phoĩnix)_. Aquella puerta había pertenecido desde siempre a las habitaciones que antes habían sido de su Abuela, de su Madre y que ahora Rei ocupaba.

A Serena, aquella puerta le traía recuerdos de su infancia. Ella misma se acerca a la cerradura y la mueve hacia las letras indicadas; al terminar en la letra "Xi", el mecanismo interior hace que la puerta se abra de par en par.

-Veo que aún recuerdas el criptograma de mi habitación. -observa Rei entrando en ese extraño cuarto con tatamis, una hoguera en medio, cientos de pinturas en la bóveda con la palabra "fénix" en diversos lenguajes y la representación de ese animal mítico en todas las culturas que lo adoraban: Jarrones griegos, gobelinos persas, mosaicos bizantinos, columnas egipcias, íconos rusos y pergaminos medievales en que la ave de fuego lucía sus representaciones más diversas eran el adorno de la habitación. También había candelabros con forma de la cara del mismo animal así como la cama de doseles rojos, un biombo japonés con la misma figura en delicados matices de tinta.

Serena no podía negar que siempre le había gustado esa habitación, diseñada, según decían, por la abuela y la madre de Rei. Cada generación de mujeres Hino había añadido algo a ese lugar que estaba en el ático de la mansión. El aporte de su amiga había sido una escultura de rubí que encontró en una excavación en China; un _Fenghuang_, la representación china del Fénix, la cual resplandecía por el fuego que reflectando la luz alumbraba la habitación, en el área superior junto a unos los vitrales, en que también está representado el "Fushichou" -Fénix japonés- se encontraba el área de trabajo habitual de la chica. Enormes lupas en mesas de luz sobre las que descansaban algunos manuscritos antiguos, microscopios, estantes y un equipo de cómputo, así como una gran pizarra con datos escritos en egipcio hierático y la nutrida biblioteca de la joven antropóloga.

-Tu habitación siempre me parecerá genial, Rei. -añade Serena subiendo la escaleras hacia lo que vendría a ser la oficina de su amiga, la cual se ocupa de encender su equipo de cómputo, mientras Serena se acerca a la mesa de trabajo, encendiendo las luces blancas, mira a través de las lupas especializadas unos pedazos de cerámica con extraña escritura. -¿Seguías traduciendo los ostracones?.

-Eso hacía antes de la expedición a Noruega. -añade desinteresada Rei, accediendo a un buscador en Internet, teclea las palabras "´Harima Electronics". Enseguida la página accede a la red de la importante empresa de diseño de cómputo.

-Este texto está escrito en demótico antiguo, habla de… ¿Siembra? -cuestiona Serena mirando la pieza de cerámica con la escritura egipcia. -lo lamento pero sabes que la paleografía no es lo mío.

-Cosecha… habla de la cosecha y de una sequía en el año 650, pero ahora no te ocupes de cerámica egipcia y llama a tu madre, que creo que acabo de dar con el paradero de Chikako Mizuno… -Serena se acerca a la pantalla y mira la fotografía de una joven de cabello azul del brazo de un hombre de traje con una niña pequeña de la mano y la leyenda "Yuuto Mizuno, su esposa Chikako Mizuno y su hija en el nombramiento como gerente de la sucursal de la empresa en Saitama".

-Esa fotografía es de hace doce años. -insiste Serena.

-Pero el último dato de ella es este, debemos buscar en Saitama. -toma Rei un papel y sacando un frasco de vidrio con tinta, la vacía en un tintero con una pluma de ave y escribe el dato.

-¡Rei Hino, sigues aferrada a la idea de no tener un solo bolígrafo en tu habitación!

-Calla y respeta mis costumbres que yo no me quejo de tu Yoga matutino. -añade Rei. -ahora, mientras busco a "Mecano", habla con tía Ikuko y dame datos de la cartógrafa. -opina Rei. Serena toma su celular y marca a casa mientras Rei busca en la red "Restaurantes Japoneses en Hong Kong".

-¡Hey, rata! dale a mamá el teléfono que debo preguntar algo… ¿A cambio?... ¡No tengo por qué darte nada a cambio, bribón! Sólo pásame a mamá… bien, se lo diré pero no aseguro nada… -Serena cubre el teléfono con su mano. -quiere que lo recojas en tu motocicleta de la escuela mañana. -avisa a Rei.

-Claro, dile que si… ¡Capitán! ¡Allí estaré! ¡Ahora dale el teléfono a tía Ikuko!. -grita Rei, hasta que al fin se escucha la voz de Ikuko Tsukino.

_-¿Serena?... ¿Qué necesitas, hija? estoy cocinando_. -apremia la señora

-Mamá, lamento interrumpir, pero necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas de Akiko Aino.

-¿_Akiko?... ¿Por qué quieres saber del antiguo equipo, Serena?... _-la rubia mira a su amiga que le hace señales de guardar silencio.

-Rei necesita ayuda de una cartógrafa para lo de la colección vikinga, y el abuelo dice que ella era la mejor, también dijo que era amiga tuya.

-_Lo era, nos escribíamos luego de la disolución del equipo, pero la última vez que tuve carta suya fe hace seis años_. -advierte Ikuko.

-¿Y de dónde la enviaba?.-

-Recuerdo que venía de Kobe, en la prefectura de Hyogo.

-Bien, mamá, gracias. Por cierto, el abuelo nos invita a cenar, dile a papá, no iré a casa, me quedo con Rei, nos vemos en la noche, Sayounara. -cuelga Serena. -¿Y? ¿Hubo suerte con "Mecano"?

-Hay muchos restaurantes japoneses en Hong-Kong, solo trece con propietarios japoneses… pero solo en uno sirven "Estofado de Yak". -ríe Rei mostrando la página del restaurante. -"Midori Ryu"… encontramos a "Mecano". -feliz la chica de ojos amatista, escribiendo la dirección, mientras Serena hace nuevamente una mueca de asco al oír el nombre de aquel platillo.

-Mamá dice que la última carta de Aino decía que estaba en Kobe… quizá conjuntando los dos nombres, "Kobe" y "Aino"… -opina Serena. Rei teclea los datos.

-Sólo aparece esta chica. -muestra a una joven rubia que desfila en una pasarela. -Aino Minako, casa de modelaje "Venus".

-¿Será su hija?. -cuestiona Serena.

-De momento es lo único que tenemos, tomaré la dirección. -escribe Rei con la pluma de ave.

-Kobe, Saitama y Honk Kong, creo que podemos acudir a la cita con ese hombre. -advierte Serena. Rei saca de su ropa la tarjeta que les diera el extranjero.

-Ahora amiga, llámalo y dile que tenemos al equipo. -añade sonriendo. Serena asiente y marca los números.

-¿Señor Constantinidis?... Habla con Serena Tsukino, tenemos una respuesta para usted. -dice ella a quien le contesta.

**Una hora después…**

Serena y Rei bajan de la motocicleta en la dirección que el hombre les ha dado y se quitan los cascos. Miran el lugar a que han llegado, es un edificio en el centro de Shinjuku, sin letrero, ni señales de estar habitado.

-¿Segura que es aquí?. -cuestiona Rei a su amiga.

-Es la dirección, no hay duda. Entremos. -dice ella; las dos chicas se acercan al edificio, abren la puerta y avanzan por el lugar. Una secretaria de traje sastre azul marino con un conmutador las ve llegar. Serena se oculta detrás de Rei y la empuja un poco.

-Disculpe, tenemos cita con el señor Constatinidis. -dice la joven de cabello negro.

-Sus nombres por favor. -pide la secretaria.

-Hino Rei y Tsukino Serena. -añade la chica. Al oír los nombres, la joven las mira asombrada, y tomando su conmutador, llama.

-¿Theodosius sama?... llegaron. -dice al fin. -Sí… Señoritas, el señor Constantinidis las esperan en el quinto piso, pasen por favor. -anima la chica mostrando los elevadores. Ambas mujeres se encaminan hacia el elevador, Rei se acerca al tablero presionando el número indicado, esperan unos minutos y finalmente se abre la puerta, de la cual salen varias personas chocando con las dos; hábilmente, Rei las esquiva, logrando entrar en el ascensor, pero al girarse ve a Serena que ha chocado con un chico de cabello azul.

-Insisto que no hay problema, caballero. -dice la rubia, el chico levanta su mirada y por un instante se queda callado contemplando los ojos azules y el rostro de la joven.

-Yo… sólo… señorita yo… lo lamento. -se excusa torpemente el joven.

-Le digo que no tiene importancia, déjeme intentarlo a mí. -insiste sonriente Serena y con cuidado desenreda su cabello rubio del botón de la camisa del chico en que se ha enredado por el choque, el joven mira totalmente abstraído a Serena. -¿Lo ve?...era muy sencillo. -le sonríe ella.

-¡Serena! ¡Entras o no!. -ruge Rei, quien detiene la puerta del elevador evitando que cierre.

-Ya voy. -contesta la joven rubia y sonriéndole a aquel chico, se aleja entrando junto con Rei. El joven de cabello azul y mirada aguamarina se queda parado viendo como la puerta del elevador se cierra frente a él, con actitud ausente y soñadora da unos pasos hacia atrás, chocando con una mesita de madera que tenía como adorno un florero. El golpe hace que el objeto trastabille; él rápidamente lo sujeta evitando su caída, mira a su alrededor comprobando que nadie ha visto su torpeza, pero su mirada se topa con la de la joven recepcionista que lo observa divertida. Finalmente ambos ríen.

-¡Vaya, Owen, parece que te gustó esa chica!.-Comenta picara a la actitud del muchacho.

-No digas esas cosas Anna, solo… estaba distraído, ahora voy por lo que me encargo Theodosius sama. -asiente el joven entrando a una oficina de la planta baja tras la mirada sonriente de la recepcionista.

En el quinto piso la puerta del elevador se abre y Serena junto con Rei, entran en una lujosa oficina. Ambas caminan por una habitación alfombrada que en su centro se haya una mesa oval con sillas alrededor; las chicas miran asombradas que en esa mesa se haya labrado el escudo de un pájaro de fuego con la leyenda "Fénix Odyssey" y cuyas alas cubren un globo terráqueo. Frente a ellas se hallan los privados con divisiones transparentes, equipos de cómputo, material de primera calidad para investigación, entre espectógrafos, escaners, escritorios, microscopios, lupas; acercándose a aquel lugar, observaban que en una de las puertas está escrito "Rei Hino, directora general" y en la contigua "Serena Tsukino, subdirectora general".

-Amiga… ¿Estamos en verdad viendo esto?. -cuestiona Serena. -¿O es solo un sueño?

-Es verdad, Tsukino san. -habla tras ellas el mismo anciano griego que vieron por la mañana. -me alegra que hayan decidido aceptar, como ven, las estábamos esperando, nos tomamos la libertad de rotular las oficinas, si necesitan algo más, un equipo especial, bastará con que lo pidan y lo tendrán. -dice el griego.

-¿Pero cómo es posible todo esto?… -añade Rei.

-Como les dije, mi jefe, el Conde, es un hombre práctico, le gustan las decisiones rápidas, y quería que quedara claro que su oferta de patrocinar el equipo _"Fénix Odyssey" _era real, tenemos todo listo, secretarias, equipo electrónico y especializado, oficinas, laboratorios, únicamente esperábamos que nos dieran la indicación para buscar a los demás especialistas.

-Tenemos la lista. -añade Rei acercándose y alargando el papel a aquel hombre. Éste se pone unas gafas para leer los datos.

-Perfecto, movilizaré todo lo necesario para traerlos a Tokio, no reparen en gastos, tendremos listo alojamiento y cualquier cosa que soliciten, mi jefe quiere a los mejores. -advierte el anciano. -de momento, tomen asiento, porque conocerán al joven que solicitó nuestra ayuda, él les dará los detalles de esta misión oficial de _"Fénix Odyssey". -_anima este.

Rei y Serena toman asiento junto con él en la mesa, la puerta del elevador se abre y entonces un joven entra.

-Theo, encontré la carpeta con las fotografías… -dice él, pero sus ojos se topan con los de Serena. -¿Usted?. –cuestiona asombrado.

-Vaya, creo que ya nos conocemos. -sonríe Serena.

-Pase, Owen, le presento a las especialistas de que nos habló el Conde, ellas son quienes nos ayudarán en su caso, la doctora Hino, antropóloga especialista en paleografía y criptografía.-presenta él.

-Mucho gusto, Owen Thalassa. -se presenta el chico hablando japonés con soltura a pesar de su aire extranjero.

-Hino Rei. - estrecha su mano la de cabello negro.

-Y la señorita Tsukino, Historiadora especialista en rituales y cosmovisión antiguas. -el chico se ruboriza en extremo cuando estrecha la mano la chica de dos coletas.

-Ya nos conocíamos, ¿verdad, señor Thalassa? espero no haya perdido su botón. -asiente Serena, sonriente.

-No… no… y de haberlo perdido estaría muy bien empleado. -añade el joven extranjero, los dos ríen.

-Señoritas, el joven Thalassa es primo de la joven secuestrada de quien les hablé, la señorita Michiru Kaioh, hija de los empresarios japoneses dueños del emporio comercial de de cruceros y viajes en barco por el Caribe y Grecia. El Joven Thalassa es, además, un especialista en arqueología subacuática titulado en Universidad Nacional y Kapodistríaca de Atenas. -presenta Theodosius.

-¡Que coincidencia, señor Thalassa! mi papá estudió la misma especialidad. -añade Serena.

-Sí que es coincidencia, Tsukino san, no hay muchos arqueólogos que nos apasione el mar. -añade Owen. -justo por eso trabajo con mis tíos administrando los yates en Grecia, aunque mi verdadera pasión siempre ha sido la arqueología. -añade Owen.

-Bien ¿Quieren dejar su charla para después?... tengo muchas preguntas para usted, señor Thalassa. -fastidiada Rei, con su habitual prisa, haciendo reír a Theodosius, más cuando la ve sacar una libreta con muchas notas, un frasco con tinta y la pluma de ave; Serena y Owen comparten una sonrisa al ver a la chica.

-Perdónela, Owen, mi amiga es… lo que se puede decir, una estricta seguidora del método científico. -sonríe Serena.

-¡Ya veo!. -añade Owen.

-Primero; quiero saber exactamente como eran los hombres que raptaron a su prima ese día. -dice Rei.

-Aún dudo que sean hombres, Señorita Hino. -asiente Owen.

-¿Tenían rostro? ¿Hablaban? ¿Caminaban? -lanza Rei con sus ojos agudos mirando al de cabello azul. Owen asiente. -Por lo tanto, si tenían cabeza, tronco, extremidades, caminaban erectos, eran Homos sapiens… hombres finalmente, por lo que nos lleva a decir que están vivos. -dictamina Rei.

-Perdón que no coincida con sus reflexiones pero los que raptaron a mi prima usaban vestidos extraños, casacas, botas, mosquetes, florines, espadas, sombreros y trajes de marinos del siglo XVIII, sea como sea soy arqueólogo y conozco esas vestimentas.- argumento el joven griego.

-Señor Thalassa, eso no es prueba alguna, ¿Ha visto las películas de Hollywood? "Los tres Mosqueteros" "El Hombre de la Máscara de Hierro", la ropa no es un indicio de algo sobrenatural, existen los disfraces. -añade Rei.

-¿Y qué me dice de un galeón del siglo XVIII que surge de la nada en la bahía de Ios?, ¿Qué me dice de la tormenta y los rayos que lo cubrieron y de que se haya esfumado delante de nuestros ojos? -se ofende Owen.

-Señor Thalassa, ¿Su familia o la familia de su prima tenía enemigos?. -evade Rei ignorando las preguntas.

-No… no que yo sepa, tío Gaito es un hombre muy pacífico… quizá sus rivales comerciales, la familia Tanahari, otros magnates navieros, pero no creo que esa sea una línea de investigación. -ofendido Owen.

-Hay que agotar todas las posibilidades lógicas antes de lanzarnos a una persecución irracional de "sucesos sobrenaturales" de un galeón hundido en 1708. -se defiende la antropóloga.

-Pido entonces que me explique esas "supuestas explicaciones sobrenaturales", señorita Hino.-lanza Owen. -escuche esto, vi a ese hombre llegar hacia mi prima, lo escuché amenazar y exigir ese viejo medallón, tomarlo, lo vi herir a mi amigo Axel, llevarse a Michiru; ¡vi ese maldito galeón desaparecer en el mar! ¡Cómo fantasmas!. -lanza el chico.-… y no lo solo lo vi yo, lo vieron todos los invitados. -añade este.

-No dudo que lo hayan visto, pero eso no demuestra nada. -determina Rei a los argumentos de Owen.

-¿Y la moneda?... Rei tenemos el doblón, si es real entonces existe la posibilidad de otra explicación, debes admitir que puede haberla. -se atreve Serena.

-Bien. -bufa molesta. -Si quieres hacer teorías paranormales, hazlas, yo creo en la idea de que todo tiene explicación lógica. -añade Rei.

-Señor Thalassa, le puedo preguntar ¿Qué dijo exactamente el hombre que secuestró a su prima?. -se anima Serena mientras una molesta Rei hace sus notas.

-Me excuso por la inexactitud de mi traducción, yo no hablo bien español, pero el señor Almeida, un amigo argentino de tío Gaito, nos explicó lo que ese tipo habló, dijo que iba por algo que era suyo, y que no nos resistiéramos a ello, se acercó a Michiru, pero Axel, su prometido, al intentar defenderla fue herido por aquel hombre quien buscaba tomar el collar que mi amigo le dio a mi prima como regalo de compromiso. Cuando ella intentó defenderlo, el hombre comenzó a actuar diferente, de pronto, ya no se mostraba molesto ni agresivo… pronuncio el nombre de una mujer… un nombre extraño…-

-¿Lo recuerda?. -insiste Serena.

-Sana…Suna… no recuerdo… era un nombre poco usual, al menos para nosotros. -se excusa Owen.

-Bien, deberíamos probar con nombres latinos; es posible que ello nos dé un indicio del rapto de su prima. -opina Serena. -Una cosa más, señor Thalassa, ¿Vio el nombre del galeón antes de que desapareciera?

-Claro, es una escena que jamás olvidaré, "San José". -repitió Owen.

-Y tras la bruma, se llevaron a su prima y el collar para después desaparecer. -completa la rubia.

-Así fue, como Axel está herido en una pierna, no puede estar aquí; se allá hospitalizado, por lo cual él y mis tíos me encargaron buscar quien pudiera ayudarnos; fuimos ante las autoridades que han agotado todas las posibilidades que ya mencionó la señorita Hino, sin éxito y hasta el momento no hemos recibido ni una nota o alguna llamada que pida dinero… absolutamente nada.

-Mmm… eso no tiene sentido... -murmura desconcertada Rei.

-Finalmente fui con el Conde que es conocido de tía Umiko, le expuse lo sucedido pero dijo que no podía ayudarme, pero que conocía a quien sí lo haría. -señala Owen.

-He ahí lo que "Fénix Odyssey" debe descubrir. -intervino el anciano el relato del joven griego. - primero si es que a la señorita Kaioh la secuestraron personas de carne y hueso, en ese caso deberán encontrarlas y denunciarlas a las autoridades correspondientes; segundo, si fue el mismísimo José Fernández de Santillán, capitán del hundido galeón "San José" demostrarlo y salarla; si ese fuera el caso mi jefe desea saber dónde está la embarcación, y claro; obtener sus tesoros; en ambos casos se pagarán los servicios del equipo, el Conde junto con los señores Kaioh ofrecen una jugosa recompensa por el rescate de la señorita, pero si encuentran el tesoro del "San José" entonces una parte de este será suya. -ofrece Theodosius. -¿Qué dicen, señoritas?.

-¡Acepto!. -emocionada Rei. -Aunque exista una nula probabilidad en todo lo que han dicho, no perdería la oportunidad de ir tras el legendario "San José".

-Yo también acepto. -añade Serena.

-Si me lo permiten, me gustaría ayudar, ella es mi prima, y tío Gaito quiere que esté muy cerca de las investigaciones. -ofrece Owen.

-Por mi está bien. -añade Theodosius. -Entonces les quedaría comenzar a formar el equipo, pueden partir cuando gusten, el joven Thalassa está al tanto de que pueden movilizar todos los recursos de "Fénix Odyssey", por mi parte me comunicaré con el Conde y le informaré sobre los avances de la misión. -explica el anciano griego levantándose de su asiento para salir de aquella sala y entrar a una oficina en la que los jóvenes pueden observar toma un teléfono.

-Señor Thalassa, dice que el hombre que raptó a su prima buscaba un medallón… ¿Cómo fue que su amigo consiguió ese objeto?. -cuestiona Rei.

-Axel y yo firmamos un contrato con una línea naviera en Okinawa hace dos meses, mientras visitábamos una de las islas entramos en una taberna tradicional… para conocer, allí encontramos a un vagabundo que nos ofrecía algunas cosas, según él, objetos antiguos, nos dijo que los había obtenido en el Caribe, que eran tesoros auténticos y que él sabía dónde estaba un barco con oro. En principio pensamos que estaba ebrio y lo ignoramos, pero Axel regresó después y le compró el medallón, yo no lo supe hasta el día que se lo dio a Michiru. -explica el chico.

-Entonces ese medallón es la clave. -deduce la joven arqueóloga. -¿Dice que el vagabundo tenía más objetos? -sigue sus indagaciones Rei.

-Sí, no recuerdo bien qué eran… una brújula, mmm… otro medallón de color rojo, creo un reloj… -enumera Owen.

-¿En qué isla encontraron al vagabundo?. -añade Serena.

-En Tokashikijima. -responde.

-Bien, ahora tengo un curso de acción, primero necesitare que usted dibuje el medallón lo mejor que recuerde. -explica la joven de ojos amatista.

-No soy buen dibujante, pero lo intentaré.

-Después, debemos ir a Tokashikijima y encontrar a ese vagabundo, ya sea un falsificante o en verdad esas piezas pertenezcan al "San José", deduzco, tendrá muchas claves en este misterio. -prosiguió con firmeza. -una vez que tengamos el testimonio de ese hombre, vamos a ir por el resto del equipo, primero Saitama, luego Kobe y finalmente Hong Kong; mientras, indagaré todo lo posible sobre el galeón; Serena, tu investigarás sobre la familia Fernández de Santillán, quiero saberlo todo, antepasados, descendientes, todo… -organiza Rei.

-Perfecto. -sonríe la rubia.

-Y Usted, señor Thalassa, ocúpese de hacer una relación escrita de los hechos como si fuese una crónica periodística, a veces el cerebro olvida detalles en apariencia insignificantes que pueden ser después la clave de todo, ¿Cree poder hacerlo?

-Lo intentaré. -contesta Owen sabiendo lo complicado que era recordar los mínimos detalles de aquellos acontecimientos.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos aquí mañana a las seis con toda la información, saldremos para Okinawa temprano.

-Bien, le diré a Theo para que la secretaria haga los arreglos y tenga todo listo para el viaje. -añade Owen.

-Un gusto conocerle, señor Thalassa, desde este momento el encontrar a su prima será mi prioridad y le juro que tendrá resultados. -estrecha Rei la mano del joven. -dígaselo así a sus tíos. -Para finalmente salir de allí.

-Discúlpela, señor Thalassa, sé que es algo seca y le falta tacto, pero en verdad esto le apasiona, con nadie podría estar mejor este caso que con Rei, cuando tiene un objetivo nada la detiene, y usted ha logrado que su problema sea su objetivo, así que, bienvenido al equipo. -Serena estrecha su mano de la misma forma que antes lo hizo su amiga.

-Me… me alegra trabajar con usted… ¡Con ustedes!. -se corrige apenado y claramente sonrojado, Owen.

-Nos vemos mañana, compañero. -concluye la rubia subiendo al elevador con Rei, antes que la puerta cierre agita la mano para despedirse de Owen que le responde de la misma forma.

-Así que te gusta el griego. -socarrona Rei. Serena sonríe.

-¡Como dices esas cosas! claro que no, lo acabamos de conocer. -ofendida.

-Al menos tú a él le encantas. -ríe burlona la de cabello negro.

-Rei, no es momento de pensar en eso, además sabes que yo aún no…

-"Consigo olvidar a mi Diamante"…si, ese canto me lo sé de memoria.

-No me digas que tú a Zafiro ya lo sacaste de tu corazón porque no te creeré una sola palabra, te conozco.

-No te lo diré, no me molesta admitir que aún me duele, pero contrario a ti, yo he transformado ese sentimiento en deseo de venganza, no puedo imaginar la cara de ese par cuando volvamos del Caribe con el tesoro del "San José", eso dejará a _"Black Odyssey"_ con un palmo de narices, y me dará mucho gusto decir en una conferencia de prensa, la verdad sobre los tan alabados hermanos Black. -amenaza Rei.

-¿De modo que estas aceptando esta misión nada más que por despecho y venganza?. -ofendida Serena.

-En parte, además de la acción, la aventura y la posibilidad de ampliar el conocimiento en mi especialidad; con un algo de fama y fortuna, ¿Por qué no?…

-¿Y la pobre chica secuestrada no te importa?. -preocupada pregunta la joven rubia.

-Siendo sinceros no mucho, a mi no me gusta el joven Thalassa. -añade con intención la de cabello negro, y entre risas y discusiones salen del elevador abordando la motocicleta. -¿Sabes algo, Odango?... creo que les diremos la verdad a tus padres y al abuelo esta noche en la cena.

-No creo que lo tomen muy bien. -opina Serena poniéndose el casco

-Les costará, pero acabarán por comprender; ¡vamos ya!, que mañana comienza la primera misión de _"Fénix Odyssey". -_finaliza la conversación Rei y colocándose su casco rojo arranca la motocicleta rumbo a la mansión del abuelo.

**Isla Tokashikijima, Islas Kerama Okinawa Japón, día siguiente…**

El helicóptero con las insignias de _"Fénix Odyssey"_ aterriza en aquellas playas de arena blanquecina de la paradisíaca isla _okinawense_, y de éste, la primera en bajar de un salto es Rei Hino, quien lleva una mochila al hombro, pantalones caquis, botas, un top rojo y una blusa desabotonada color blanco. Su cabello va sujeto con un listón ancho del mismo tono, lo cual le da un aspecto fresco y salvaje. Ella avanza con seguridad entre el agua que llega de la playa, seguida de Owen vestido con un pantalón café, botas, camisa y un chaleco de explorador, el joven se detiene a un lado de la puerta para ayudar a bajar a Serena que luce un pantalón verde militar, una camisa café que se ajustaba muy bien a su esbelto talle y un cinto de cuero, con sus cabellos rubios sujetos en su peinado habitual, las hélices del aparato aún están en movimiento.

-¡Bien Ikeda! ¡Regresa por nosotros cuando te llame!. -le grita Owen al piloto que levanta el dedo pulgar y se aleja de nuevo. Owen corre al lado de las dos chicas.

-Esto es sencillamente increíble, jamás pensé tener nuestro propio helicóptero. -comenta emocionada Serena.

-Esto es solo el principio, Tsukino San, el Conde es un hombre de recursos, y he visto como ha equipado las instalaciones de _"Fénix Odyssey". -_añade Owen sonriéndole a Serena.

-Bien, señor Thalassa, vayamos a buscar a ese vagabundo. -interviene en la conversación Rei como si no hubiera escuchado nada. La joven camina hacia una zona habitada, en la cual se pueden visualizar algunas chozas de paja. -es un lugar bastante extraño y lejos de la zona turística para la visita de dos chicos ricos. -opina Rei.

-Eso es verdad, pero no estábamos aquí por el atractivo turístico, sino por la posibilidad de bucear, hay arrecifes preciosos en la caleta sur, Axel y yo somos apasionados del buceo. -añade Owen.

-¿Tiene el dibujo que le pedí?. -cuestiona Rei. El chico de cabello azul busca en las bolsas de su chaleco y saca una hoja de papel, en la cual destaca la imagen del medallón de forma triangular con la piedra de color aguamarina en medio. -buen trabajo, comenzaremos por esto. -dice Rei mientras se acerca a unos pescadores que llevan sus tradicionales sombreros picudos. Owen se queda un poco atrás cubriendo sus ojos claros del embate del sol que a esas horas de la mañana se alza en todo su esplendor, observa a la chica llegar a los pescadores y hablarles en un lenguaje extraño.

-¿La señorita Hino entiende a los nativos?. -asombrado Owen.

-Claro, señor Thalassa, Rei conoce el dialecto Ryukyu, una vez tradujo dos piezas de textos koijiki de la familia real de Okinawa. -informa la rubia. Luego de un momento de intercambio de palabras, los pescadores señalan un camino por entre el sendero de la selva, y Rei regresa.

-Dicen que el hombre que tiene joyas se llama "Ohko" y que lo podemos encontrar en _"El recinto del mal". _-reitera Rei.

-¿Qué es eso?. -se alarma Serena.

-Es una taberna, cuando Axel y yo estuvimos aquí, tomamos unas bebidas en la única taberna de este lugar, y la llaman así, _"El recinto del mal". -_añade Owen.

-Vamos que no hay tiempo. -apremia Rei ya caminando por la vereda, los dos chicos la siguen.

-Owen… ¿Puedo llamarte así?. -cuestiona Serena al griego. El muchacho, algo apenado, solo asiente. -¿Por qué los lugareños llaman así a la taberna?.-

-Espera a llegar allí, Serena…y entenderás. -contesta el chico pronunciando el nombre de ella lentamente, esperando su reacción al escuchar que la ha llamado por primera vez de ese modo sin formalidades. Pero la rubia solo sonríe.

Finalmente llegan al lugar que es una enorme choza de madera con techo de paja. Dentro de esta, se escuchan gritos alborotados de hombres, y por la puerta cubierta por mantas, salen algunos tipos que evidentemente no son de Okinawa, sino extranjeros, tambaleándose y con fuerte olor a alcohol.

-Quizá deba entrar yo solo, este no es un lugar apropiado para ustedes. -ofrece Owen.

-Señor Thalassa, creo que no ha entendido con quienes trata ¿Cierto?... no hay un solo lugar en el mundo que sea inapropiado para mí. -lo mira Rei molesta y haciéndolo a un lado entra en aquel lugar, Owen la mira impactado.

-No te preocupes, Owen, sólo heriste su amor propio. -comenta Serena a la reacción de su amiga. Finalmente los dos jóvenes siguen a la temperamental muchacha. Al entrar, Serena queda impactada por lo que ve, en unas mesas de madera se hayan sentados hombres de todo tipo de nacionalidades y colores bebiendo y apostando, unos chicos de mandiles blancos, llevando unos canastos, están contabilizando aquellas apuestas, otros jóvenes de similar vestimenta iban y venían de la barra del lugar, donde un hombre gordo con aspecto de luchador de sumo, servía la bebida alcohólica de arroz fermentado que era llevado a las mesas.

-¿Que es este lugar? -dice asombrada Serena.

-Un lugar de peleas clandestinas, no te asustes, Odango, venimos a buscar a ese tal "Ohko", preguntaré en la barra. -dice la chica de cabello negro y rápidamente se dirige al lugar. Unos tipos a lo lejos miran fijamente a Serena y ríen. A la chica, esas miradas lascivas que le lanzan, le incomodan e instintivamente toma a Owen del brazo. Este la mira interrogativamente.

-Disculpa, Owen, es solo que no me gusta este sitio y…

-No te preocupes, entiendo, Serena… -dice él. Los dos caminan hacia una mesa desocupada, en la que toman asiento. Serena mira a los dos hombres que combaten, uno es un hombre enorme de cabeza calva y largos bigotes, moreno y musculoso como un toro, lleva una camisa rayada y solo un cendal cubriendo su cintura, a ambos jóvenes ese individuo les parecía árabe, caminado cautelosamente alrededor de la jaula mirando a su oponente. A Serena le llama la atención el contraste con el otro peleador, un hombre joven y atractivo de cabello corto platinado, quien viste una camiseta blanca sin manga, pantalones de mezclilla y botas. La mirada felina del joven, parece lanzar destellos dorados de rencor a su oponente cuando el primero inicia su ataque con una serie de puñetazos. Los gritos del público no se hacen esperar. Aquel árabe, siendo más grande que su oponente, le comienza a dar una paliza. Finalmente, el chico cae al suelo mientras el gigante moreno es ovacionado.

-¡Que horrible! no sé cómo pueden aplaudir una barbarie de esta índole. -Molesta Serena.

-Es el instinto salvaje del ser humano, a veces dudo que en verdad seamos "animales superiores". -le responde Owen, Serena mira entonces como el chico de cabello plata se levanta trabajosamente, con el labio sangrante, se quita la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su torso musculoso, con el dorso de su mano limpia su sangre y comienza su turno de atacar, arremetiendo contra el árabe con una serie de golpes rápidos en el abdomen; la euforia inunda el lugar. El chico, en un movimiento rápido, gira en círculo derribando a aquel hombre al suelo, ahora los gritos se renuevan, y el joven levanta los brazos ante la ovación, cuando da la espalda al público, Serena alcanza a observar el tatuaje con forma de tigre en su espalda.

-¡Es él!, ¡Owen, es él!, ese tatuaje en su espalda, "Ohko" en japonés antiguo significa TIGRE. -dice ella.

-¡Es verdad!, ahora que lo observo bien, es él, ese chico es el vagabundo al que Axel le compró el medallón. -asiente Owen. En ese momento Rei regresa a la mesa.

-Chicos, el cantinero dice que el hombre que buscamos es uno de los que combaten. -dice ella.

-¡Así es! mira tú misma. -señala Serena. Rei gira la vista y se topa con el mismo espectáculo, el joven de cabello plateado se haya subido sobre el árabe arremetiéndolo con terribles golpes en el rostro sin que este pueda hacer nada por defenderse, la sangre corre por el rostro del moreno, hasta que un lejano won suena y el chico se levanta del suelo siendo declarado vencedor. Un hombre con una llave abre la jaula de metal y el chico sale de allí, recoge su camisa blanca y avanza entre las ovaciones del público, otros recogen al árabe sangrante y lo sacan del lugar, entonces Rei puede ver el tatuaje en la espalda de aquel joven peleador.

-El tigre, claro, debí saberlo. -añade la de ojos amatista.

-¿Y ahora qué?... ya sabemos que es él, pero, ¿te vas a atrever a preguntárselo?... no parece un tipo cordial. -añade Serena.

-Calma chicas, se lo preguntaré yo… -dice Owen no muy convencido y se acerca al lugar, unos tipos felicitan al peleador, el de cabello azul duda en acercarse…

-Disculpe… -añade. El joven peleador lo mira con sus ojos dorados fulminantes. -quisiera hablar con usted sobre un medallón que un amigo le compró hace un tiempo ¿Puedo invitarle un trago?. -cuestiona Owen.

-No hablo de negocios pasados. -dice secamente él con voz grave.

-No le quitaré mucho tiempo, un trago nada más. -propone Owen. El peleador mira a la mesa que el joven extranjero le señala. Los ojos dorados se topan con la chica de dos coletas rubias que huye de la mirada bajando los ojos asustada, lo cual le hace reír, pero luego su mirada felina se centra en la joven de ojos amatista. Un instante se cruzan sus ojos, esta mirada no lo rehúye, sino que lo mira en desafío que a él le resulta encantador, el vagabundo mide de arriba abajo a la chica de cabello negro y le sonríe.

-Acepto. -le dice a Owen y los dos caminan hacia la mesa en que toman asiento. -parece que tienes buena compañía, niño rico. -añade el peleador con los ojos fijos en Rei.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo así que preguntaré directamente… ¿De dónde obtuvo usted éste medallón?. -lanza Rei la pregunta mostrando la hoja del dibujo de Owen.

-Vaya, eres impaciente, preciosa, eso me encanta ¿No me dices antes tu nombre?. -insiste el joven del tatuaje de tigre.

-Se lo diré si me dice de dónde sacó el medallón. -en el mismo tono ella.

-El medallón… ese medallón está maldito. -son las palabras del peleador antes de apurar el vaso con sake. Owen y las chicas se miran incrédulos.

-¿Por qué dice usted eso?.-Se anima Serena a preguntar, saliendo de su temor inicial.

-Porque es la verdad rubia, cuando lo… conseguí… -evita él la palabra. -no sabía en lo que me metía, por eso huí del otro lado del mundo, pero hasta este lugar me encontraron.

-¿Quiénes?. -cuestiona Owen.

-Los tipos con trajes raros, ellos y su maldito barco fantasma... -replica el platinado. -por cierto linda, mi nombre es Nataku. -añade el joven guiñándole un ojo a Rei.

-¿Usted vio al "San José"?. -cuestiona Rei ansiosa.

-No solo lo vi sino que huí de él... -reitera el chico. -aunque no fue sencillo.

-¿Nos podría contar la historia?. -invita Owen. Nataku ríe con fuerza.

-¿Y la van a creer?.

-A estas alturas señor… no dijo su apellido. -sigue Serena.

-Yamada, Nataku Yamada.

-Señor Yamada, a estas alturas, podemos creer lo que sea.

-Entonces lo diré, fue aproximadamente hace dos meses en las aguas del Caribe, yo iba saliendo de uno de los bares de Cartagena, en Colombia, caminaba por los muelles cuando un anciano se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño cofre, el hombre… parecía demente, decía que ocultara el cofre y que no lo abriera jamás porque desataría la maldición, claro que me hizo gracia y pensé estaba borracho, pero para mi sorpresa, el viejo delante de mí sacó una pistola, me dijo _"La maldición es tuya"_ y se voló la tapa de los sesos, es todo, yo aterrado huí de allí porque sabía que me podían inculpar, y una vez solo, abrí el cofre. -explica Nataku ante la atenta mirada de los tres jóvenes.

-¿Qué tenía ese cofre?. -cuestiona Rei.

-Cosas extrañas, un mapa, un reloj, una brújula, un espejo y el medallón que me compró el amigo de él. -añade Nataku señalando a Owen. -todas esas cosas parecían muy antiguas, así que pensé en sacar partido vendiendo algunas cosas, solo el mapa llamó mi atención, parecía ser el lugar de un barco hundido, de nombre "San José" junto con un tesoro, en la vida de vagabundo la supervivencia es importante, así que esto abría posibilidades, decidí acudir a un anticuario y vender las cosas y conservar el mapa, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, el cielo se puso negro, cubriéndose de rayos, después apareció una neblina espesa y fue cuando lo vi, ¡ese horrible barco antiguo salió de la nada en medio de la bahía! un tipo vestido raro iba en la proa del barco y gritaba: _"El que tenga el medallón de mi amada pagará con su sangre el haberlo robado"_… jamás olvidaré esa voz, era como salida de la tumba. -relata Nataku.

-¿Y qué pasó después?. -cuestiona Serena asombrada.

-Hice lo más lógico para mí en ese momento, entré en la ciudad y me escondí, a esas horas de la noche había poca gente en la playa pero todos debieron creer que era una especie de espectáculo montado por los dueños de los hoteles porque parecían fascinados, por alguna razón el barco ese y sus marineros no tocaban tierra, después gritó… _"Cada segundo día de luna llena apareceré, te perseguiré y te encontraré, así te ocultes en el fin del mundo, ladrón".-_dijo antes de desvanecerse en la bruma, eso es todo; luego de lo ocurrido, me quedó claro porque ese tipo se había volado la cabeza, pero como no me gusta que me persigan piratas fantasmas, decidí huir antes del plazo que señaló el capitán y deshacerme de los objetos lo más rápido posible, así llegue aquí, y vendí el medallón al amigo de este chico. -termina Nataku bebiendo más sake.

-Todo esto no tiene sentido, los navíos fantasmas no existen. -dice Rei.

-Créeme cariño, que lo que vi fue muy real. -asiente Nataku.

-¿Y conserva el resto de las cosas? Al menos el mapa. -añade Serena.

-Vendí casi todo, menos el mapa, no entiendo una palabra de lo que dice pero me parecía interesante, además, el tipo del barco fantasma quería el medallón, deshaciéndome del medallón se acaba la maldición.

-¡Imbécil!. -estalla Owen sujetando al tipo por la camiseta. -¡Si sabía todo eso por qué vendió el medallón a Axel! ¿Cómo tuvo tan pocos escrúpulos de pasar la maldición a otras personas? ¡Por su culpa Michiru puede estar muerta!. -molesto Owen.

-¡Cálmate, Owen!. -asustada Serena desprende las manos del chico de la camisa de Nataku, que solo sonríe. -de ese modo no conseguimos nada… calma… -al fin el joven se sienta.

-En verdad no es mi culpa, tu amigo insistió y pagó, salida la mercancía no hay devoluciones. -cínicamente responde Nataku.

-Escuche esto, señor Yamada, es sumamente importante que nos venda ese mapa. -dice Rei.

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ustedes?. -insiste el chico de cabello plateado. -algo me dice que no me están contando toda la verdad… ustedes saben quién es ese tipo del barco fantasma… -deduce el joven.

-Eso no le incumbe, solo dennos el mapa, pagamos lo que sea. -insiste Rei.

-No les daré nada si no me dicen la verdad ¿Detrás de qué es de lo que van?. -insiste el chico. Las dos muchachas se miran un momento y luego a Owen.

-No nos queda más remedio… se lo diremos… -anima Owen. -verá Yamada san, es muy posible que ese mapa diga la ubicación exacta del Galeón "San José". -replica Owen.

-Dos preguntas más: primero, ¿Ese galeón llevaba un tesoro? y segundo, ¿Tienes novio, lindura? -añade Nataku mirando a Rei, que lo contempla ofendida.

-¡Eso no es de su incumbencia!. -replica ella.

-¿Qué cosa, belleza?... ¿lo del galeón hundido o tu vida personal?. -sonríe descaradamente el peleador.

-¡Ambas cosas! ¡Sólo denos ese maldito mapa ahora mismo!. -estalla molesta la joven de cabello negro poniéndose de pié entre las risas de Nataku.

-Haremos algo mejor que eso, linda, les daré ese mapa… -dice el joven. -únicamente si me dejan ser parte de esa búsqueda.

-¡No! ¡Decididamente no!. -estalla Rei golpeando la mesa.

-Rei calma… creo que debemos al menos discutirlo. -dice Serena.

-No hay nada que discutir, no voy a involucrarme en una misión con un tipo mentiroso y cínico que además es traficante de piezas de arte. -dice ella. Nataku la mira aterrado. -¿En serio creyó que me tragué el cuento del hombre que se suicidó?... ¡Claro que no! yo sé de eso, usted robó ese medallón y desató la maldición para luego huir, conozco a los bribones cuando los veo, he tratado con mucha gente como usted, Yamada, ha tenido mucho tiempo para fabricarse un cuento creíble, pero no voy a caer en su juego. -Nataku frunce el ceño ante la perspicacia de la chica delante de él. Owen y Serena se miran asombrados.

-Lo de los marineros del barco fantasma en Cartagena si es verdad…aunque confieso que el resto si lo inventé -balbucea el de cabello plateado.

-Entonces ponga el precio al mapa, sé que eso es lo único que le importa. -insiste Rei.

-El precio… cierto… el precio es el mismo, ser parte de la expedición, conozco el Caribe, tengo contactos, se de armas y peleas, puedo ser útil, darles protección, como paga quiero una parte de las ganancias, un 40 por ciento…

-A mi me parece bien. -asiente Owen. -no creo que el Conde o Theo se opongan.

-También estoy de acuerdo. -añade Serena.

-Yo no, ¡Este tipo es un timador y un ladrón! ¡No se dan cuenta que solo quiere sacar ventaja!. -molesta Rei.

-Lo lamento, amiga, pero son dos votos contra uno, el señor Yamada es desde ahora y hasta que termine la operación parte de _"Fénix Odyssey"_. -dice Serena.

-Hay algo mas, no he dicho mi segunda condición para darles el mapa. -insiste el vagabundo. -además de una parte de las ganancias, quiero… que la belleza me dé un beso. -insiste mirando a Rei con una media sonrisa de una forma tan provocativa que la hace temblar. Owen tose para disimular su risa, y la que sí ríe ampliamente es Serena. Rei, molesta, mira a Nataku.

-Haré algo más que eso, señor Yamada. -y molesta hace puño su mano, lanzándolo a Nataku que lo esquiva y el golpe va directo a un tipo enorme de camisa floreada que cae al suelo noqueado entre las risas de los del bar.

-¡Rei, que has hecho!. -se alarma Serena aterrada. Los hombres que acompañan al tipo que Rei ha golpeado los encaran molestos. Nataku les regresa el golpe derribando a dos en el suelo y luego comienzan una terrible pelea en todo el bar, sillas, mesas, vasos, botellas vuelan por doquier, hombres van y vienen, todo aquel lugar es una terrible arena de lucha. Serena, asustada, se oculta detrás de Owen, que se ha acercado a la pared golpeando a los que intentan acercarse a ellos.

-¡Quédate detrás, Serena! -indica el chico de cabello azul, mientras tanto, Rei a golpeado a un tipo rubio que parece europeo y Nataku se quita de encima a otros tres. En un momento de la pelea Nataku y Rei quedan espalda con espalda.

-¿Siempre provocas este tipo de cosas, linda?. -le dice Nataku entre puñetazos.

-¡Solamente cuando me topo con imbéciles como usted!. -reitera Rei esquivando una botella que vuela por el aire. -Creo que debemos salir de aquí…

-¿Tienes alguna idea?. -añade Nataku. -no nos dejarán salir de aquí tan fácilmente. -opina la ver la puerta obstruida por los hombres que pelean ya fuera de todo control.

-Entonces haré una salida… pero necesito que me cubra para llegar a la barra. -opina ella.

-¡Hecho!. -determina el chico y con un grito se lanza sobre los que pelean en la barra y los retira. Rei salta en una silla y corre por la barra, toma una lámpara de aceite que está en el techo, rocía el aceite en un barril de licor y saca un encendedor.

-¿Que va a hacer tu amiga?. -cuestiona Owen a Serena.

-Lo que hace siempre… va a hacer una salida… ¡Al suelo!. -grita Serena. Ella y Owen se dejan caer cubriéndose la cabeza justo en el momento en que un estruendo se oye en el lugar. Cuando Serena reacciona, Rei la levanta del suelo. Todo a su alrededor es humo y algo de fuego, los hombres del bar se hallan en el suelo, aturdidos por la explosión.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!. -le dice ella jalándola de la mano. Owen, algo aturdido, se quita paja y una silla que ha caído cerca de él, Nataku lo ayuda a levantarse jalándolo de la camisa.

-¡Bienvenido a la vida real, amigo!. -le dice el de cabello plata y los cuatro salen del bar. Tras ellos se escuchan unas voces.

-¡Deténganlos! ¡Ellos causaron la explosión!

-¡A correr!. -dice Nataku. -¡Síganme! -añade. Los tres jóvenes siguen al peliplateado entre la maleza, ramas y troncos. No saben a ciencia cierta a donde van, y sólo escuchan tras ellos las voces que aún los persiguen.

Los meseros del bar llegan a un claro de la selva y no ven a nadie.

-¡Sigan buscando! ¡No deben estar lejos!. -hablan en japonés aquellos hombres para después de un rato dispersarse. Cuando se han ido, luego de un momento, debajo de unas hojas enormes, Owen levanta la cabeza.

-Los perdimos... -el chico ayuda a Serena a levantarse, ella se sacude las hojas que tiene en la cabeza y mira una herida en su brazo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Serena?. -preocupado Owen.

-Solo un rasguño, no te preocupes. -asiente ella sonriéndole.

-¡Quítese de encima!. -se oye la voz molesta de Rei y Nataku sale de entre las hojas rodando, se levanta riendo. -¿Cree que no me di cuenta que lo hizo a propósito? ¡Degenerado! si se acerca a mi más de cinco centímetros le daré el golpe que le debía. -lo amenaza ella. Nataku lo único que hace es reír.

-Calma "Pyro"… no es para tanto.

-No me llame de ese modo. -ofendida ella.

-¿Y lo que hiciste en el bar?... palabra que no había conocido jamás a una chica tan… fogosa como tú, creo que esta aventura será muy divertida a tu lado. -añade el apuesto joven cruzando los brazos. -ahora vengan conmigo, les daré el dichoso mapa, es por este lugar, síganme. -indica el chico. Ellos caminan entre la espesura de los árboles y ramas, hasta llegar a una pequeña choza en medio de la nada. -es mi casa, bienvenidos. -ofrece Nataku. Serena y Owen que están fatigados entran en la casa. -¿Pyro?... vamos entra. -invita Nataku a Rei.

-No sé porque pero no le tengo confianza. -insiste ella.

-Anda, no te molestes, lo único que quiero es mi cuarenta por ciento, pero ya que he pasado por tantos peligros, creo que aumentaré, ahora quiero el sesenta por ciento del botín. -dice él.

-¡Está loco! Confórmese con el treinta. -terminante ella.

-Cincuenta. -insiste Nataku acercándose a ella hasta acorralarla entre la pared de la casa y su brazo, pero Rei no huye, sino que lo encara.

-Treinta. -insiste la chica. Nataku la mira sonriendo, sus rostros están muy cerca, ella sonríe también, y pasa su dedo índice por el mentón del joven, haciéndolo sentir escalofríos.

-Cuarenta… -balbucea Nataku muy cerca de ella. Su nariz roza la nariz de Rei, que ríe discretamente.

-Cincuenta. -repite ella y sube su mano hacia el cabello de Nataku, jugando con un mechón de cabello plateado. El chico está ya fuera de control, sólo puede sentir el aliento acariciante de ella en su rostro y aspirar su perfume a fresa y canela. Pone el otro brazo en la pared aprisionándola por completo.

-Treinta. -responde Nataku.

-Sesenta. -insiste Rei bajando su mano hasta el pecho fuerte del joven, bajo el cual siente los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Nataku, que ya ha caído en la trampa, dice:

-Veinte… -y acerca sus labios ansiosos hacia el cuello de la chica.

-¡Hecho!... Señor Yamada, esto es un trato, tendrá el veinte por ciento. -acaba ella escapando por debajo de los brazos del joven. -¡Serena, Owen! ¡Yamada san aceptó el veinte por ciento!. -dice Rei entrando en la choza. Nataku entonces reacciona. Molesto, se recarga en la pared y se toca la frente respirando agitado.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Pyro me engañó! ¡Maldita sea!. -ruge y golpea con el puño la pared. Rei asoma la cabeza con una sonrisa de triunfo por la puerta, la chica sabe que lo engañó y lo disfruta.

-¿Y? ¿Al fin nos dará el mapa?. -cuestiona la joven riendo divertida.

-Me las pagarás, Pyro, de alguna manera me cobraré este engaño. -decide Nataku entrando por fin a la choza en medio de la isla Tokashikijima. Sin saberlo, ahora Serena, Rei, Nataku y Owen iban en camino de encontrar el galeón hundido con el mayor tesoro de la historia…

**GLOSARIO.**

***PAGODA:** Construcción tradicional de tipo oriental con techos de forma triangular construida en niveles.

*Las Estatuas de **dos perros** a la entrada de casas y templos Shinto significa protección espiritual, material y de karma de quien vive ahí, cada perro cumple la función de entrada y salida de la energía. Se les llama Koma-Inu.

_***_Se le llama **TORII** a la puerta de entrada de los templos Shintoistas la cual marca la frontera entre el espacio profano y el sagrado. Consisten de dos columnas sobre las que se sustentan dos travesaños paralelos, frecuentemente coloreados de tonalidades rojas o bermellones.

**NOTAS FINALES: Segundo capítulo listo, algunas partes de la trama comienzan a develarse y nuevos personajes hacen su aparición, ahora el reto de Serena y Rei será encontrar a la nueva generación de "Fénix Odyssey" y volver a conformar el mejor equipo de caza tesoros para ir tras el galeón "San Jose". Una criptógrafa escéptica con adicción a la adrenalina, una especialista en ritualidad que cree en todo lo sobrenatural, un arqueólogo subacuático griego y un cínico y sexy traficante de piezas de arte…¿Quién más se suma al equipo? En el siguiente capítulo lo veremos.**

**¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Genbu sama y la Abogada Favorita por la edición.=)**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**


	4. Chapter 3: El equipo se reúne

**CAZADORES DE TESOROS**

**TEMPORARDA 1: EL MISTERIO DEL GALEÓN "SAN JOSÉ"**

**Cap. 3: El equipo se reúne**

_**Cartagena de Indias, Colombia, 1708…**_

_La bella casa de Don Antonio Gutiérrez de Pineda derrochaba esa noche como ninguna otra lujo y elegancia, la mansión estaba enclavada en la llamada "Plaza Bolivar," en uno de los barrios más importantes de aquella ciudad colonial, en ella se llevaba a cabo una cena a la que asistían los principales hombres de la política y comercio de Cartagena, ellos con casacas orladas, botones de oro y sus mujeres con bellos trajes de amplio vuelo, todos departían alegremente entre música y risas._

_Mientras tanto, en la "Bahía de las Ánimas" junto a un muelle solitario alejado de la animación de la ciudad se hallaba anclado un imponente navío que era el orgullo de la armada española, el galeón "San José", por la mañana los habitantes de la ciudad costera de Cartagena de Indias se habían dado cita en el muelle para ver entrar a la bahía al reluciente navío con su flota que venía capitaneada por el __Capitán General de la Armada de la Guarda de la Carrera de Indias, José Fernández de Santillán, conde de Casa Alegre; ya por la noche luego de la misa de acción de gracias en la Catedral que fue celebrada por la llegada a salvo de la flota de naves españolas, se habían reunido aquellos importantes personajes en la mansión del funcionario de la corona española para el festejo, pero aquella noche de luna llena. Alejados del bullicio de la fiesta, dos sombras atraviesan los portales de la plaza con rumbo al océano, una de las sombras es alta y estilizada, la otra un poco más baja, van cubiertas por una cogulla* que no deja apreciar del todo sus rasgos, saliendo de la arquería cruzan la calle hasta llegar a la playa, otra sombra lejana, altiva y arrogante las espera._

_-Quédate aquí nana…-dice una voz femenina a su acompañante encapuchada._

_-No tarde mucho niña, recuerde que nadie debe verla.-responde precavida la otra figura._

_-Vigila que no vengan nana.-termina la chica encapuchada, y dejando a la dueña cerca de allí corre por la arena de la nocturna playa._

_-¡Susana!-la llama aquella figura que la aguarda, al ver que se acerca a donde esta no duda en correr al lado de la chica de cabello castaño que se lanza en sus brazos, un vestido amarillo de amplio vuelo queda al descubierto en ese momento girando levemente cuando él la levanta del suelo._

_-¡José!-dice ella a aquel joven de rasgos españoles los dos se funden en un beso apasionado.-¡Gracias a Dios que has regresado con bien!, ¡Recé tanto por vos!- la joven, de la emoción, no puede contener sus lágrimas, el marino limpia tiernamente el rostro moreno de ella._

_-No llores amor, a partir de ahora todo irá bien, llevaré el cargamento del virrey a España con mi Padre y regresaré para casarnos.-dice el joven._

_-Tengo miedo por ti, ese cargamento es muy peligroso, además, de la feria de Portobello regresarás cargado de oro y el largo viaje por mar hasta España con los filibusteros, los ingleses y holandeses acechándote, ¡Moriré de angustia antes de que regreses!-dice ella ocultando su cabeza en el pecho del joven._

_-No debes, Susana, al hacer este viaje le demostrare a mi Padre que soy digno de ser el mayorazgo del Conde de Casa Alegre, y cuando se lo demuestre le diré que no deseo el compromiso con la duquesa de Montesinos._

_-Temo que no nos permitan estar juntos; no existe comparación entre una duquesa española y la hija de un criollo de Nueva España.-externa su miedo la bella joven y el hombre sonríe, tiernamente levanta su rostro con su mano._

_-Es cierto, no la hay, porque es a vos a quien amo y mi padre deberá entender eso…solo espero que vuestro Padre desista de enviaros a ese convento.-_

_-Hablaré con él cuando os vayáis, le diré que no deseo profesar en la orden de Santa Clara y que no me importan las promesas que él hiciera por su salud, no deseo arruinar mi vida con una falsa vocación.-con decisión Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda._

_-Cuando regrese, seré el nuevo capitán del "San José", mi padre hablará a mi favor con el rey para que me ceda el cargo, él se siente viejo y cansado, al llevar a Cádiz esa carga de oro del Perú, y con la protección del tesoro será como me gane el título, al tenedlo, podré regresar y pedir a vuestro padre, tu mano, le ofreceré un dote que no podrá rechazar, uno que bastará para que olvide su promesa de enviaros al convento; solo esperadme y regresaré por vos.-promete el joven besando las manos de ella._

_-¿Lo juras de verdad, José?-pregunta ansiosa ella._

_-Lo juro, Susana, lo juro con mi vida, y más allá de ella, que estaremos siempre juntos…¿Ves esto?-el joven llama su atención mostrándole unos medallones con dos gemas, una de ellas color aguamarina y otra de color rojo.-este será el símbolo de nuestra promesa eterna, me lo dio la anciana Mogambo que vive en la Popa**, me dijo que si deseábamos nuestro amor fuera eterno, en la segunda noche de luna llena, sellemos este juramento con sangre, y el poder de los amuletos será tal que nada en el universo podrá separarlos.-dice el joven._

_-José…esa negra, es una bruja; mi Padrino y el padre Arrieta dicn que nos alejemos de los cimarrones*** y de sus ritos demoniacos.-desconfiada la chica._

_-No es brujería, Susana, es solo una forma de sellar una promesa, la anciana dice que estas dos gemas estarán unidas siempre; hagámoslo- pidió- esto se volverá un símbolo de nuestro amor, además rezaremos a Nuestra Señora de la Candelaria para que nos proteja- propone el apuesto joven español al momento que de su casaca saca un cuchillo pequeño y con él hace una incisión en su dedo índice, para luego acercar el cuchillo a la chica que cierra los ojos y alarga su mano derecha, el joven español tomándola hace un corte similar al suyo para que finalmente la sangre fluya de ambos dedos y es cuando José Fernández de Santillán coloca una gota de su sangre en el medallón rojo, y luego en el azul, procediendo de igual forma con Susana; ambas gotas rojas se mezclan en aquellos medallones como si instintivamente se buscarán la una a la otra, el joven comienza a recitar el conjuro que la mujer negra le enseñara.- Cuerpo, sangre y alma unidas por la eternidad- un extraño y tenue fulgor emana de las gemas, Susana mira asombrada a José por aquel prodigio, mientras él coloca en el cuello de su novia el medallón de la gema azul-este es el símbolo de mi promesa, te amaré por la eternidad y más allá de la eternidad._

_-Y yo a ti. Más allá de la eternidad-reitera ella mientras José se coloca el medallón rojo, finalmente los dos se unen en un beso, sellando aquella promesa en medio de la playa en que la Luna y Dios son los únicos testigos del juramento…_

**Isla Tokashikijima, Islas Kerama Okinawa Japón, época actual.**

En medio de la tupida selva de en ramajes cerrados, palmeras y lianas, se alza en un pequeño claro una choza de techo de paja y dentro de la cual esperan sentados en unas sillas de madera junto a una tosca mesa del mismo material el joven griego de cabello azul y la chica rubia de dos singulares coletas y solamente la joven de cabellos oscuros es la que se encuentra caminando de un lado para otro a paso nervioso.

-Rei es mejor que te sientes y esperes.-pide tranquilamente Serena.

-No puedo Odango, no confío en ese tipo.-reitera la joven.

-Pues no me pareció eso hace un momento, se veían muy…amistosos.-comenta burlona Serena riendo discretamente ante su comentario.

-No confundas las cosas-aclara la joven- que gracias a mi osadía tendremos más proporción del tesoro.

-Parece muy confiada de que hay un tesoro, señorita Hino.-comenta incisivo Owen, recordando la renuencia inicial de la joven antropóloga.

-Así es señor Thalassa, sé que lo hay; en primera, porque tengo un instinto especial para este tipo de cosas y mi intuición me dice que vamos por buen camino, y en segunda, porque creo que el misterio de esos piratas fantasma que se supone secuestraron a su prima no puede tener una explicación más lógica que una banda de traficantes de piezas arqueológicas a la cual es seguro ese tipo nefasto pertenecía, les debió hacer alguna mala pasada y el resto es historia…, desde luego esa historia del galeón fantasma es una mentira absurda para evitar delatar sus actividades ilícitas.-añade la antropóloga.

-Rei, no creo que una banda de traficantes de arte o de piezas arqueológicas tenga interés en secuestrar a la prima de Owen.-refuta Serena.-eso es imposible, creo en la explicación de Owen que sea por ese medallón el cual desató una maldición.

-Lo siento, Serena, pero no aceptaré esa teoría de marinos fantasmas y maldiciones; he descubierto en esa absurda historia del mapa, el hilo de la madeja, que va hacia una explicación razonable; llegare al fondo de todo esto y verás que en lugar de seres de ultratumba nos encontramos con una red de traficantes por la cual la interpol nos dará alguna recompensa.-insiste ella, pero se queda callada cuando el chico de cabello plateado aparece tras una cortina hecha con conchas de mar y se acerca a la mesa con un pequeño cofre cuadrado de oro labrado, con una argolla grande al frente, los ávidos ojos de Rei se centran en la pequeña caja que el chico coloca en la mesa.

-Aquí está, este es el objeto que desató la maldición.-dice Nataku, Rei toma el cofre entre sus manos y lo examina con detenimiento.

-Un trabajo de orfebrería muy delicada, los grabados son artísticos, parecen caracteres y grabados españoles, los clavos y las bisagras parecen desgastados, quizá haciendo un raspado de ellos podamos hacer la datación con prueba de carbono, aunque tiene una forma muy singular para ser un cofre, más bien parece una caja… hay algo escrito en la tapa es un…¡un poema!…-se sorprende un poco la chica tocando con sus dedos las letras resaltadas.

-¿Puedes leerlo?-cuestiona Serena interesada, la chica de ojos amatista contempla aquella caja con sumo interés.

-Creo que sí, es español antiguo pero es muy claro lo que dice, trataré de traducirlo lo más cercano posible…-explica Rei y comienza la lectura con detenimiento.

_El alma de la que espera, tras el suelo santo aguarda_

_A que aquel que una promesa hiciera,_

_El mar benigno le traiga_

_Bajo la protección de aquella,_

_Señora de los señores,_

_Que guarda nuestros amores_

_Y __ampara bajo sus luces,_

_Perdida en miles de cruces,_

_Cubierta de indignación,_

_La que diera el corazón,_

_Al hombre con quien solemne_

_Un juramento de sangre hiciera,_

_Si algún día regresa a mí,_

_Encontrará este tesoro,_

_Tesoro que es más que oro,_

_En la cubierta de un navío_

_Que destruye al gran cabrío,_

_Pero el lugar indicado_

_Jamás habrán encontrado,_

_Si el medallón de la sangre_

_En el tercer rocín de Belerofonte_

_La luz de la segunda luna_

_Revela en el cuerno la runa,_

_Entonces estar podremos_

_Tú y yo juntos por siempre_

_Más allá de espacio y tiempo_

_Hasta que el nuevo crepúsculo llegue…_

-Muy poético…dime Pyro, ¿Cómo es que puedes leer ese idioma extraño?-interroga Nataku.

-Soy paleógrafa especialista en criptografía, para mí esto es relativamente sencillo.-añade Rei.-es extraño que ese poema esté labrado en el cofre, pero lo que nos interesa no es tanto el cofre como el mapa dentro de él…veamos…-aclara la chica abriendo el cofre ante los ojos atentos de los presentes, y tomando entre sus manos el mapa doblado en cuatro el cual desenrolla en la mesa.

-Lo que pensamos, este mapa indica el lugar en donde se hundió el "San José"; según la historia fue frente a las islas Rosario.-añade Owen mirando atentamente el mapa y señalando el lugar con su dedo.-aun se aprecian algunas de las coordenadas, aunque algo inexactas y muy borrosas, pero he visto muchos tipos de mapas antes, esta vitela es de cuero de venado, deduzco se debe a que siendo este rumiante en América muy común más que el ternero en Europa sea la razón por la que se realizara en ese material; aun así parece bien conservado a pesar del tiempo, por la textura se puede deducir que no tiene restos de humedad, ni huele a yodo, si quieren mi opinión este mapa jamás estuvo en el agua-explica el joven griego mirando detenidamente el mapa desde su especialidad.

-El trazo está hecho con tinta carmín y negra- continua Rei su análisis- esta última se ha vuelto algo púrpura por los años, pero parece bien conservada en su mayoría aunque borrada en ciertos espacios, la caligrafía parece tosca, de quien sabía muy poco escribir, se auto nombra según estas letras _"Fidencio Mendoza, alférez segundo del "San José" y sobreviviente por gracia de Dios y de María Santísima a la desgracia del 9 de Junio de 1708 siendo enviado en una lancha hacia una de las islas por voluntad del nuevo capitán José Fernández de Santillán con encargo de hacer una entrega especial a una mujer en Cartagena de Indias"…-_lee ávidamente las letras garrapateadas en el mapa.-…aquí se ha borrado una parte, es difícil detectarla, quizá en el laboratorio con equipo especial, escaneándolo…-dice la paleógrafa para luego dárselo a Serena quien lo toma y mira detenidamente el reverso.

-Posiblemente- comenta para iniciar su propia valoración- aquí destaca la imagen de una Virgen, por la forma de la corona y el manto, creo que se trata de la advocación de Nuestra Señora de la Estrella. Vi el escudo de armas de los Condes de Casa Alegre y parece que esta virgen era su patrona… y la imagen de este lado es una marca hecha con un anillo parecido a los que solían usar antiguamente los romanos para marcar sus pertenencias, un castillo dorado con tres torres en campo azur, orlado en plata de cuatro escudos atravesados con bandas negras, supongo el escudo representa a la casa Fernández de Santillán, este pergamino al parecer es auténtico, y es muy posible que estuviera en posesión del capitán del barco o de alguien de su familia.-reitera Serena basada en sus conocimientos.

-También tiene unas extrañas marcas detrás.-señala Nataku indicándole a Serena el lugar ella lo voltea y mira los pliegues marcados en el mapa de algo circular, luego la chica coloca el pedazo de cuero contra la luz y las arrugas se dibujan mucho mejor.

-Mmm… parece ser la marca de un medallón, aquí se aprecia el cuerpo de la joya y acá las marcas de la cadena.-añade Rei.

-¿Tiene eso algo de especial?-cuestiona Owen.

-No lo sé, pero al parecer esta tela fue usada para cubrir un medallón circular, protegiéndolo dentro de esta forma.-reitera Serena ejemplificando la posición del medallón sobre la piel con su mano.

-Es muy posible que el mapa fuera hecho después, sobre la piel de venado por Mendoza, claro luego de la tragedia del "San José".-razona Rei.

-Quizá lo que venía envuelto en el pergamino sería esto.-deduce Nataku y lanza en medio de la mesa un medallón circular con un gran rubí en medio de él, Owen toma el medallón y haciendo lo que Serena ha sugerido lo pone en medio del mapa y lo dobla hacia arriba envolviéndolo.

-Así debió ser como este medallón estuvo en el pedazo de piel.-dictamina el chico.

-Y confirma la teoría de Rei, el mapa fue hecho mucho después del naufragio, si ese hombre, Mendoza, sobrevivió, posiblemente debió haber visto a la distancia el hundimiento y saber el sitio en que el "San José" desapareció.-añade Serena.

-Si si si, todo eso es muy interesante, pero la pregunta real es, ¿Pueden hacer que este pedazo de cuero nos diga dónde está el tesoro?-ansioso Nataku.

-Creo que no ha comprendido algo Yamada, somos profesionales, está con los mejores, y si es esa su duda, claro que podremos descifrar las partes borradas del mapa, en menos de dos días tendremos el mapa completo.-asegura Rei cerrando el cofre-pero antes dígame algo, ¿De dónde robó este cofre?-Nataku la mira aterrado.

-Rei, Yamada san ya nos ha dicho su historia, no me parece correcto que tu lo acoses con algo así.-opina Serena.

-Vamos, dígalo, este cofre era parte de una bóveda mortuoria, lo sé, el oro en los costados está raspado, como algo que ha sido sacado con fuerza, la argolla en el frente tiene restos de piedra; esto pasó mucho tiempo como si fuese un ladrillo o un simple y anónimo adorno de un mausoleo, estoy segura que Usted lo hurtó.-lanza la antropóloga recargando sus manos en la mesa y encarando al joven peleador, Owen y Serena miran a Nataku que muestra una media sonrisa irónica.

-Parece que nada se te escapa Pyro…creo que si vamos a ser socios no me queda más que decirles la verdad; me contrataron para hacer este trabajo, me dedico al tráfico de objetos antiguos y vestigios históricos desde hace tiempo, pero mis servicios son tan discretos como caros, así que solo me contrataron para sacar este cofre de una tumba en la Catedral de Cartagena de Indias.

-¿Quiénes lo contrataron?-lanza Owen interesado.

-Nunca vi el rostro del tipo que lo hizo, me contactó un asalariado, el jefe se cubría con una capucha, solo recuerdo el enorme anillo con la gema negra cuando alargó la mano con el cheque, supongo que era alguien interesado en eso de los barcos hundidos, solo me pagaron la mitad, y la otra mitad me la darían al entregarlo, pero como les dije, lo del barco y los marineros era verdad, esa misma noche justo cuando iba a entregar el cofre a mi comprador, el galeón apareció en la bahía y esa voz del infierno me amenazó, me dio miedo, en verdad, aunque no entendí lo que me dijo, luego solo huí con el cofre, jamás volví a ver a mi cliente.-explica Nataku

-¿Quién estaría interesado en este cofre o en la historia del "San José"?-cuestiona Rei dudosa.

-Solo hay algo que no comprendo, si usted tenía ambos medallones, ¿Por qué Fernández de Santillán solo estaba interesado en recuperar el medallón aguamarina?-cuestiona Serena perspicaz.-si ambos están unidos por la maldición, ¿Por qué Usted conserva el medallón de rubíes y no lo han perseguido los marineros del "San José"?-lanza la rubia mirando con sus ojos penetrantes al chico.

-¿Quién te dice que no me atacaron rubia?...lo hicieron, justo antes de que llegara yo a esta isla, pero les di un medallón que pensaron era este, soy alguien de recursos así que para protegerme realicé una copia.-añade Nataku.

-¿Nos quiere hacer creer que Usted engañó a los marinos fantasmas?-incrédulo Owen.

-Así es, lo hice.-ratifica el chico orgulloso.-no sabía por qué pero pensaba que este medallón tendría la clave del tesoro, y nada me interesa más que el oro.-decide el peliplateado. Serena toma el mapa y lo mira.

-Un momento todos, no me gusta que hablen de maldiciones, marinos fantasmas y todo ese lío de película de ciencia ficción…¡Somos científicos! Seamos algo racionales, esos tipos no son marinos fantasmas, señor Thalassa, es una banda de traficantes de piezas de arte -reitera Rei.

-Oye Pyro, sobre eso yo tengo otra opinión, yo mismo los vi.-reitera Nataku.

- No es momento de discutir sobre eso, ahora lo único importante es que este mapa es nuestra única pista para encontrar a la señorita Kaioh.-acalla Serena mirando el pedazo de piel, Owen presiona los puños molesto.

-Traficantes o no, o misteriosos galeones hundidos, Michiru no tenía nada que ver con todo esto, ella era feliz, iba a casarse en un mes, estaba enamorada, había ganado un concurso de jóvenes talentos, iba a grabar su disco de melodías con violín…¿en qué momento su destino cambió?-abatido el chico de cabello azul, Serena toma la mano de Owen y le sonríe.

-Calma Owen, la vamos a encontrar.-dice Serena.

-Ni siquiera sé si ella está viva Serena.-se lamenta el joven.

-Lo está, no debemos perder la fe.-anima la rubia, Owen la mira y le regresa la sonrisa, además de lo abrumado que pueda estar, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, esa presión cariñosa en su mano, parecen tener el poder de calmarlo.

-Así es señor Thalassa, sea lo que sea que esté detrás de este hurto, lo vamos a encontrar, y quizá también el tesoro del "San José".-sonríe Rei.

-Tesoro del cual me corresponde el 40 por ciento.-advierte Nataku.

-El 20…según creo…-con ironía responde la joven, él se cruza de brazos molesto.-bien equipo, voto por irnos de este lugar horrible ya que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, entre descifrar el mapa y reclutar al resto del equipo no nos quedará tiempo para nada más.-decide tomando la caja de oro.-señor Thalassa creo que debe llamar a nuestro helicóptero.-opina ella.

-¿Tienen helicóptero?...vaya Pyro, pareces persona pudiente, me gusta trabajar con tipos ricos.-sonríe Nataku.

-Hay algo que por lo visto no has entendido aún Yamada, nosotros somos profesionales, no la escoria con la que estás acostumbrado a tratar, así que procura comportarte a la altura.-termina desafiante Rei saliendo de la choza rumbo a la playa.-y una cosa más, no me llames Pyro.-

-¡Que chica!.-sonríe Nataku.-¡me encanta!, dime rubia, ¿Ella tiene novio?-pregunta el chico, Owen y Serena sonríen.

-No lo tiene…y no creo que lo tenga de momento, su prioridad ahora es su carrera.-asiente Serena.

-Eso me gusta, hace interesante la aventura, bien, iré por mis herramientas ya que al parecer cambiaré de residencia.-termina el joven aventurero entrando en la otra habitación separada por una cortina de tela.

-Y…¿tú tienes novio?-se atreve Owen sonrojado mirando a Serena, los ojos azules de la rubia se cruzan con las pupilas aguamarinas del joven griego y en esa mirada descubre tanta sinceridad que no puede pensar en nada más que corresponder.

-Al igual que Rei, en este momento mi prioridad es mi carrera.-dice Serena, el chico baja la vista.-…pero contrario a ella yo no estoy cerrada a los caminos por los que el destino me quiera conducir.-sonríe ella a Owen quien le regresa la sonrisa.

-Me alegra.-responde confortado el atractivo joven de cabello azul, en ese momento Nataku sale de tras la cortina y lanza una maleta con sonido metálico y pesado sobre la mesa lo cual rompe el mágico momento entre los dos chicos.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero ahora tengo listo mi equipo, ¿Nos vamos?-añade el peliplateado poniéndose una pesada mochila a la espalda y tomando la maleta que puso en la mesa con suma facilidad como si no pesara nada sobre sus musculosos brazos, y saliendo de allí grita.-¡Pyro! ¡Si te alejas mucho te pescarán los tipos del bar! ¡Y créeme que no serán amigables! -advierte el chico perdiéndose entre la selva.

-¡En qué medida le incumbe mi seguridad! ¡Puedo cuidarme sola!-se oye la voz de Rei a lo lejos.

-¡No es por ti, es porque llevas mi cofre!-le responde gritando Nataku.

-¡Grosero!-contesta indignada, las voces de aquella pequeña discusión se pierden conforme se dirigen a la playa.

-Vamos Serena.- propone Owen ofreciéndole el brazo a la chica rubia quien lo acepta y salen de aquella choza…

**Ómiya, Prefectura de Saitama, Japón…**

La camioneta blanca con el logotipo de "Fénix Odyssey" se estaciona a las afueras de aquellos edificios enclavados en uno de los barrios más populares de la ciudad, parece un lugar ordinario y común, suciedad en las calles, algunos chicos con facha de pandilleros en las esquinas, Owen quien conduce apaga el motor.

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí Gaijín?.-(Gaijín= extranjero) cuestiona Nataku asomando la cabeza hacia adelante.

-Es la dirección que nos dieron en "Harima Enterprises".-reitera el joven de cabello azul mirando el papel.- Nishi ku edificio E-32 departamento 23.-lee el chico los datos.

-Entonces vamos por ella.-dice con energía Rei abriendo la puerta de la camioneta y saliendo de allí, Serena, Owen y Nataku salen también caminan y suben las escaleras de acceso de aquel viejo edificio, al fondo de este se localiza un viejo elevador; Serena junto al grupo se acerca.

-Creo que no funciona…-observa ella y señala un letrero en que indica que se usen las escaleras, de las cuales una mujer anciana va bajando.-disculpe, ¿Cómo llegamos al departamento 23?-cuestiona la rubia.

-Está en la azotea, pero no creo que quieran ir allí - dice la mujer mayor y acercándose a Serena le murmura -la chica está loca…-los cuatro se miran un momento.-mejor no lo haga señorita yo sé lo que le digo…-acaba la mujer para finalmente alejarse.

-¡Vaya!, ¡vaya!, ¿Una demente es parte de tu equipo estrella para encontrar el tesoro Pyro?-se burla Nataku.

-Eres libre de ir o no por ella, Yamada, por mi parte no te necesito para esto y si te esfumas me haces un gran favor-reclamando ella subiendo las escaleras, Nataku sonríe.

-Es obstinada tu amiga.-comento Nataku a Serena para subir tras ella, Owen y la rubia suben detrás, luego de unos minutos, llegan al final de la escalinata y Rei abre la puerta que da acceso a la azotea, los demás llegan tras ella, topándose con aquel lugar lleno de lo que parece ser chatarra metálica, electrodomésticos y máquinas por todos lados en aquel enorme lugar, a lo lejos se ve un pequeño cuarto.

-Debe ser allí, vamos.-indica Rei avanzado hacia adelante, Nataku tras ella la toma del brazo.

-Espera Pyro, algo aquí no está bien.-le dice el de cabello plata.

-¡Y tú como sabes eso!- ella se retira molesta de la presión de la mano fuerte mirándolo de frente.

-Rei…creo que Nataku tiene razón…-dice Serena mirando aterrada algo tras Rei.

-¿Ahora estás de su lado Odango tonta?-reclama ofendida la de ojos amatista.

-¡Deja de quejarte y mira eso!-le dice Nataku jalándola para obligarla a mirar de frente, surgiendo entre aquel montón de chatarra unos androides robotizados formados con partes de hornos, televisiones, computadoras, unos sobre ruedas, otros caminando con patas mecanizadas, comienzan a rodear a los visitantes, Rei junto con el grupo se hacen hacia atrás.

-Esto es…imposible…solo pasa en la ficción.-se queja Rei.

-Creo que esos juguetitos nos demuestran porqué los vecinos le tiene miedo a tu brillante especialista.-dice Nataku.-si esto no es estar loco no sé qué lo será…

-Un momento, no creo que estos artefactos sean peligrosos.-opina Owen caminando hacia a delante y tratando de pasar cuando uno de los robots saca una tenaza metálica que atrapa la pierna del joven propinándole una descarga eléctrica que lo lanza hacia el suelo.

-¡Owen!-se asusta Serena ayudándolo a levantarse.

-¿Decías Gaijín?- ironiza su pregunta Nataku mientras los robots los siguen rodeando, el joven de cabello plata saca de entre su saco una pistola la cual apunta a uno de ellos.

-¡Espera no seas idiota!-lo detiene Rei sujetando la pistola.

-¿Tienes otra idea de cómo vencer a los hijos de R2D2?-dice Nataku.

-¡Doctora Mizuno!-grita Rei con voz fuerte.-¡Doctora se que está allí! ¡No somos ningún tipo de enemigos! ¡Venimos a buscarla de parte de _"Fénix Odyssey"_! ¡Mi nombre es Rei! ¡Rei Hino! ¡Mi madre es Akane Hino!...¡Por favor, solo deseamos hablar con usted!-grita ella pero aquellos robots siguen acercándose y acorralándolos junto a la pared.

-Cinco segundos Pyro y les vuelo la cabeza a esos engendros de latón…5, 4, 3, 2…-amenaza Nataku con su arma, pero en ese momento los robots se detienen y repentinamente se apagan; la sombra de una mujer sale detrás de la casa con un control en sus manos, es una chica de cabello azul y gafas, que se acerca a ellos.

-¿Los envían los abogados de "Harima Enterprises"?-cuestiona ella con recelo.

-No…ya le he dicho que vengo de parte de _"Fénix Odyssey"_.-insiste Rei.

-¿Y por qué él tiene un arma?-pregunta desconfiada ella. Rei mira a Nataku molesta y este rápidamente guarda la pistola.

-¿Doctora Mizuno?-pregunta Serena mirando a la chica.-¿Chikako Mizuno?

-Chikako Mizuno era mi madre.-responde escueta la joven.- Soy Ami Mizuno.

-¿Era?-advierte Serena.

- Murió hace dos años.-con dolor la chica. Serena y Owen se miran confundidos.

-Rei…¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunta el joven griego a la chica de cabello negro que tomando la iniciativa se acerca a la joven esquivando los robots ya apagados.

-Antes de decirte a lo que venimos necesito saber algo. ¿Tu construiste los robots?-pregunta Rei a la joven.

-Si.-contesta ella.

-Eso es todo para mí; Ami Mizuno, mi nombre es Rei Hino, ella es Serena Tsukino y el joven a su lado Owen Thalassa, somos parte de un equipo que se dedica a la búsqueda de tesoros.

-Gracias por incluirme en el equipo Pyro.-ofendido Nataku del olvido.

-Mi madre en algún momento me habló de eso…-comenta la chica de lentes recordando- de _"Fénix Odyssey"_ y su antiguo trabajo con los Hino, de algunas de sus misiones… tenía fotografías, ella lo llamaba "La mejor época de mi vida".-explica- lamento buscaran a mamá luego de tantos años, pero como verán, no hay nada aquí para Ustedes.

-Te equivocas Ami, si lo hay; la pregunta es si tú estarías interesada en tomar en nuestra organización el mismo puesto que tu madre tenía en el antiguo equipo.-propone Rei sonriéndole a la joven, ella la mira con sus ojos azules sorprendida.

-¿Yo?... -cuestiona Ami asimilando la proposición.

-Se nota tienes talento y sabes de sistemas, es justo lo que necesitamos, además ese brillo en tus ojos, esa energía, es parte del espíritu aventurero, lo reconozco cuando lo veo, sé que lo harías bien.-ofrece Rei.

-Pero…Ustedes …no saben nada de mí.-impresionada de la confianza con que le hablan.

-Basta saber que eres hija de la Chikako Mizuno de la cual mamá y papá dicen era la mejor programadora de todo Japón y de la mujer que le construyó al abuelo el robot encendedor de puros.-comenta Serena apoyando a su amiga, Ami las observa.

-Además Mizuno san, si eres parte de _"Fénix Odyssey"_ tendrás un buen sueldo, instalaciones y equipo de lo mejor, y si conseguimos lo que estamos persiguiendo, podrás obtener prestigio y reconocimiento internacional.-ofrece ahora Owen, la chica de cabello azul ahora los mira desconfiada.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que persiguen?-pregunta ella, Rei por toda respuesta le lanza a la chica una moneda de oro que ella atrapa con su mano, luego al peliazul la contempla detenidamente.

-¿Un doblón español?-inquiere extrañada Ami.-¿De dónde sacaron esto?

-Del mismísimo galeón "San José".-le responde Rei sonriendo.

-Pyro no me dijiste que tenías un doblón.-le susurra Nataku al oído molesto.

-¿El "San José"? ¿Se refieren al famoso galeón Español hundido? ¿El verdadero "San José"?.-duda Ami.

-Justo eso es lo que deseamos investigar doctora Mizuno, y en caso de ser verdad, el tesoro más grande de la historia será nuestro, ¿Qué dice?...¿Le interesa ayudarnos?-cuestiona Rei.

-Escucha esto Pyro, no puedes ir por allí ofreciendo parte de nuestro tesoro.-se molesta Nataku, Ami los mira de nuevo.

-Si es que acepto, necesito solo una garantía.-dice Ami.-quiero que me ayuden a entablar una demanda contra "Harima Enterprises".-dice ella en su voz se denota una mal contenida furia.-sé que les parece extraño, pero mi única motivación es esa, esos malditos hurtaron las investigaciones de mis Padres, no conformes con eso nos persiguieron a mamá y a mí hasta cerrarnos todas las puertas, por su culpa mamá murió…-aprieta ella los puños y las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, se retira los lentes y busca con qué limpiarlas, pero Serena se adelanta y le acerca un pañuelo sonriéndole, Ami lo toma.-Gracias…-agradeciendo el gesto.

-Ami, ¿Puedo llamarte así?-pregunta Rei acercándose a ella, la peliazul solo asiente con la cabeza.-bien, solo te diré una cosa, Serena y yo estamos familiarizadas con ese tipo de alimañas, así que te comprendemos perfectamente, y te prometo que si te decides a ser parte de _"Fénix Odyssey"_ desenmascararemos delante de todo el mundo lo que hicieron esas ratas.-habla ella con una ira tan latente que Nataku no puede evitar cruzar sus ojos dorados con los de Owen quien tampoco comprende una palabra, Ami se pone sus lentes y sonríe discretamente.

-Entonces Hino sama, Tsukino sama, soy parte del equipo.-decide ella, Rei y Serena se abrazan emocionadas lo que hace a la joven científica sonreír abiertamente.

-Parece que ellas tienen sus métodos, ¿Cierto Gaijín?-dice Nataku a Owen palmeando su espalda.

-Así parece Yamada.-decide el chico.

-Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-pregunta el de cabello plateado.

-Ahora iremos donde la cartógrafa.-decide Owen mirando el papel que Rei le ha dado, mientras tanto Ami Mizuno piensa que la vida es muy extraña y junto con el destino, ambos caprichosos, parecía que se empeñaba en que ella siguiera los pasos de su madre y además, le daba una oportunidad para hacer justicia…

**Kobe, prefectura de Hyogo, Japón.**

La camioneta con el logotipo del fénix rojo, avanza por el puente Akashi Kaikyo rumbo a la capital de la moda Japonesa, dentro de la camioneta conducida por Owen, Rei mira la laptop de la joven de cabello azul.

-Rastree a la mujer que me dijo por la mañana Hino sama, su nombre es Aino, Minako Aino, una modelo que recién inicia en el medio, obtuve la dirección de la casa de modelos _"Venus"_, al parecer el día de hoy tienen el ensayo de un evento, si es que deseamos entrar debemos buscar una buena coartada-opina la joven.

-Vaya que haces un buen trabajo Mizuno.-dice Rei a su lado.- ¿tienes alguna idea?

-Solo se me ocurre una, Kobe en esta época del año es un hervidero de agentes de modas, si esa chica es modelo podría funcionar el acercarnos fingiendo ser buscadores de talentos.-propone ella.

-Bien pensado Ami.-advierte Serena sentada adelante junto a Owen.-solo que a quien queremos es a la madre de esa chica, a Akiko Aino.

-Pero no parece haber otra forma de llegar a las Aino que por medio de la chica.-añade Owen.-estoy de acuerdo con Mizuno.

-Si se trata de bellas modelos cuenten conmigo, me estaba comenzando a aburrir el panorama femenino.-añade Nataku sonriendo y mirando a Rei con una media sonrisa cargada de burla.

-Entonces escuchen el plan, y creo deberíamos pasar antes por una tienda de ropa.-añade Ami explicando detenidamente lo que piensan hacer.

Dentro del centro de convenciones en que destacan los letreros "_KOBE COLLECTION SPRING_ _SUMMER_" una elegante y distinguida mujer madura coordina a las jóvenes modelos que caminan por la pasarela con música de fondo.

-¡Más erguida Misato! ¡Corrige la vuelta Utaido! ¡Yamaki, sin pose al final! ¡Ya no se usa!-dice la bella mujer caminando por el lugar seguida de su asistente con una laptop.

-Edokina, recuérdame ser más exigente con las modelos.-ofuscada la señora frotando sus sienes, en ese momento una voz a sus espaldas se escucha.

-Es cierto, esas chicas distan mucho de ser profesionales.-añade una voz tras ellas interrumpiéndola, la mujer gira la vista y observa a una joven mujer rubia elegantemente vestida con traje sastre blanco, a su brazo un apuesto hombre de cabello azul y lentes oscuros, evidentemente extranjero, tras ellos un hombre musculoso con saco oscuro y una mujer de cabello negro, los dos llevan en sus oídos unos aparatos de comunicación y evidentemente son encargados de seguridad tras ellos un chica de uniforme azul marino y gafas que lleva una computadora portátil.

-¿Disculpe? ¿La conozco?-cuestiona la mujer, el guapo joven extranjero dice algunas palabras en un idioma que la mujer no comprende.

-Disculpe a mi esposo, él no comprende muy bien japonés, permítame presentarme, Serena Thalassa, y mi esposo, Owen Thalassa, soy directora de la casa de modas _"Thalassa Fashion".-_dice la rubia.

-No la conozco…-añade la mujer.

-Es lógico, nuestra sucursal principal se halla en la Isla de Mikonos, en Grecia.-aclara la rubia.-mi esposo es griego.-estas palabras parecen impresionar a la encargada.

-¿Y en qué podemos servirla señora Thalassa?-cuestiona la elegante mujer ofreciendo asiento a la pareja, los dos toman asiento, sus dos guardaespaldas permanecen tras ellos, la joven de la computadora no se sienta.-Edokina, continua con el ensayo.-ordena la encargada a su asistente.

-Verá señora... Sahiro, ¿Puedo llamarla así?-dice la rubia, la mujer asiente.-mi esposo y yo tenemos especial interés en contratar una modelo japonesa para una colección que presentaré inspirada en la cultura oriental, sabe, soy japonesa, así que deseamos llevar esto a su máximo realismo, pedimos orientación sobre quien tenía a las mejores modelos y nos dieron el nombre de la casa de modelos "Venus".

-Es un gran honor señora Thalassa, por supuesto, les mostraremos a las mejores; como verá ahora mismo ensayamos para un próximo evento, así que si desea observar verá la calidad de nuestro personal.-con orgullo Maki Sahiro, los recién llegados miran las evoluciones y movimientos sueltos y elegantes de las modelos, el griego se acerca a su esposa y susurra algo en su oído.

-¿Cómo sabremos quién de esas chicas es la indicada?-pregunta Owen a Serena.

-No lo sé…Ami parece que tenía la fotografía, habrá que poner atención a las rubias.-le dice Serena, justo en ese momento una de las modelos resbala y cae al suelo entre las risas de las demás.

-¡Apaguen la música!-ruge la directora.-¡Aino! ¡De nuevo tú! ¡Es la segunda vez que caes! ¡Dónde tienes la cabeza!-grita reprendiendo a la chica rubia, Serena mira a Ami y luego a Owen al escuchar el nombre que la mujer ha dicho.

-Sahiro sensei, discúlpeme, no volverá a ocurrir…-se disculpa la chica rubia.

-¡Claro que no Aino! ¡Está despedida!-dice la encargada.

-¡Despedida!...¡Sahiro sensei por favor no puede hacerme esto!-suplica la joven bajando de la pasarela y acercándose a ella con ojos llorosos.

-Es mi última palabra Aino, eres buena pero no puedo tenerte en un evento como este con tu nula concentración, recibirás tu liquidación, vete de aquí.-la rubia baja la vista apenada.-y justo en el momento que tenemos visitantes importantes.-se queja la encargada.-señores Thalassa mis más sinceras disculpas, esto no suele ocurrir con frecuencia…-dice ella, Ami mira a Serena significativamente y ella comprende.

-¡Perfecta, es perfecta!…justo lo que deseamos para la colección.-dice la rubia acercándose a la modelo, la encargada la mira dudosa.

-¿Aino?...perdone señora, pero tenemos otros modelos profesionales que sin duda serán más de su agrado, ella es una aficionada, ya ha visto lo que provoca.-se excusa preocupada la señora.

-No, ella es justo lo que tenía en mente, quiero contratarla.-dice la esposa del griego, luego su apuesto marido dice una serie de palabras en griego.-así es cariño- para después dirigirse a la mujer -parece que también a mi esposo le gusta, señora Sahiro, queremos contratar a la señorita Aino, claro, si no le es enojoso cedernos su contrato.-propone la esposa del griego.

-¡Ah¡…supongo que no habrá problema, ya habrán notado que aquí ella ya no es útil, ¡Edokina!...el contrato de Aino.-solicita a su asistente, esta busca entre unos folders hasta que alarga a su jefe el papel, esta lo mira un momento, la modelo rubia mira intrigada a sus benefactores –es una suerte para ti porque no tenía pensado darte liquidación, has estado sumamente torpe todos los ensayos, es más lo que pierdo contigo que lo que gano, así que por mi parte es una bendición que te vayas, y si es a Grecia mucho mejor-furiosa la agente de modelos rompiendo en pedazos en contrato de la chica.

-Eso es maravilloso, Aino san, la contratamos enseguida-añade Serena tomando de las manos a una desconcertada joven rubia-venga con nosotros.

-¡Aino! Quítate la ropa, no es tuya-recalca la molesta agente. El joven griego de lentes oscuros susurra algo a su esposa y le alarga un papel que ella toma.

-Sahiro sama, mi esposo ruega acepte este pequeño cheque por el importe de lo que lleva puesto Aino san, no queremos perder tiempo. Supongo cubre el total de la ropa-habla Serena.

-Bastante…aunque no entiendo po rqué se toman tanas molestias por alguien como ella, seguramente se arrepentirá-añade la amargada agente de modelos.

-Créame que no nos arrepentiremos.-habla segura Serena.-un gusto tratar con usted Sahiro sama.-se despide la rubia y luego la extraña comitiva se prepara para salir de allí, Minako sigue parada en medio de aquel lugar sin articular una sola palabra, acaba de contemplar como esas personas habían casi "comprado" sus servicios y aún no comprendía del todo.-Aino san, haga el favor de seguirnos, que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-ofrece la mujer de dos coletas tomando del brazo a la modelo y guiándola a la salida del centro de convenciones, ya afuera, una camioneta blanca con un fénix rojo dibujado les espera con las puertas abiertas y en ella se hallan los desconocidos de lentes oscuros, Minako asustada se zafa de la mano de la mujer rubia que la sostiene del brazo.

-Disculpen, lo que han hecho por mí es maravilloso pero yo…creo que no puedo aceptar.-dice alejándose.- si esto es un secuestro o algo así, en verdad yo no tengo dinero, soy una mujer que se gana la vida en lo único que en Kobe ayuda a sobrevivir, modelar, así que si pensaban pedir rescate están muy equivocados…-los desconocidos le sonríen.- Ustedes no son los representantes de ninguna casa de modas en Grecia…¿Cierto?...

-Calma Aino, no tiene nada qué temer de nosotros.-dice el hombre extranjero de cabello azul ya en japonés.

-Es verdad Aino san, no tenga miedo, jamás pensé que nos descubriera, pero ya que lo ha hecho le diremos quienes somos.-dice Serena.

-Somos parte del equipo _"Fénix Odyssey"_ y estamos aquí porque deseamos saber acerca de su madre, Aino san.-dice la mujer de traje negro quitándose las gafas y mirando a la chica con sus ojos amatista.-mi nombre es Rei Hino, y mi amiga es Serena Tsukino, tu madre y tía Ikuko eran buenas amigas.

-Esperen un momento, ese grupo de caza tesoros es historia; mamá me lo dijo, acabó hace muchos años.-dice la rubia.

-Así fue Aino san, pero ahora, hemos decidido volverlo a restaurar, tenemos nuevos proyectos en mente y necesitamos los servicios de la mejor cartógrafa de Japón, Akiko Aino.-añade Rei, la rubia baja la vista.

-Mi madre…ella está enferma, no podrá participar de su proyecto.-esquiva la respuesta la modelo.

- …Eso es un gran problema.-se queja Ami.

-Lo siento, gracias por sacarme de ese lugar y por todo lo que hicieron pero no creo poderlas ayudar.-añade Minako dando media vuelta.

-Aino san, espere.-la detiene Rei.-lamento lo de la enfermedad de su madre, pero ya que no podrá unirse a nosotros, quizá solo la podamos ver para que nos aclare algo sobre un mapa, prometemos que solo será una consulta rápida y que no la fatigaremos.-pide ella.

-¿Mapa.-los ojos azules de la modelo rubia brillan de forma particular, Rei mira rápidamente a Ami como indicándole mostrarle el objeto, la chica se acerca a ellas y abre la pantalla de su laptop la cual teclea con destreza para finalmente alargarla a Rei que muestra a la joven modelo el escáner del mapa de Mendoza.-¡Gran Kami! esto es un mapa de vitela de (1700, las coordenadas son las usadas en occidente por ese tiempo, pero hay un error en la latitud oeste en esta área; si quieren mi opinión, en las partes borrosas de arriba deberían estar algunas coordenadas de longitud para hacer la cuadratura, considerando que son coordenadas marítimas; ¿han probado convertir las coordenadas a sistema UTM*?.-cuestiona la modelo dejando a todos los presentes callados y asombrados.

-Jamás pensamos esa opción…-se disculpa Ami a quien la sugerencia estaba dando nuevos horizontes.

-Aino san. ¿Acaso sabe de cartografía?-cuestiona Rei.

-No de forma profesional, tenía intensión de estudiar la licenciatura y comencé a hacerlo, estudié solo dos semestres, pero dejé la escuela por la enfermedad de mamá.-añade la rubia.

-Ahora Mina, te haremos una pregunta, ¿Podrías transformar los datos de ese mapa a sistema UTM?-dice Serena.

-Claro, es relativamente sencillo.-con confianza evidente la rubia.

-¿Qué diría Aino san si el puesto que deseábamos ofrecerle a su madre, ahora se lo ofrecemos a Usted?-dice Owen, ella los mira un momento dudosa.

-Pero yo no soy ni remotamente una profesional.-se excusa la rubia.

-Mina, no queremos a un profesional, queremos a los mejores, y algo me dice que tú lo eres muy buena en esto.-añade Serena tomando del hombro a la chica.

-Aino san, _"Fénix Odyssey"_ te ofrece un sueldo mucho mejor al que ganabas modelando, la posibilidad de ejercer un campo de la ciencia que evidentemente te apasiona, además de que si todo sale como pensamos, quizá encontremos un tesoro y nos volvamos chicas ricas y famosas.-añade Rei, Mina la mira aun dudando.

-Entiendo sus dudas Aino san, cuando Hino sama y Tsukino sama me contactaron dude de la veracidad de sus palabras pero es verdad, ellos tienen un equipo profesional, y la posibilidad de encontrar ese tesoro es real.-apoya Ami.

-Si es así, entonces…acepto.-termina Mina, los chicos se emocionan, Serena abraza a Owen en un arranque de alegría y el chico se sonroja, Rei estrecha la mano de Mina.

-Entonces linda.-añade Nataku bajando de la camioneta.-bienvenida a _"Fénix Odyssey".-_mientras se quita los lentes negros y tomando la mano de Mina deposita en ella un correcto beso. Ella sonríe, Rei les dedica una sonrisa irónica.

-No sabía que en el equipo había caballeros tan apuestos.-añade la rubia respondiendo a la sonrisa de Nataku, luego todos abordan la camioneta, Nataku espera a que Rei aborde.

-Parece que mejora mucho este equipo.-dictamina el peliplateado.-¿No te parece Pyro?-cuestiona con intensión el joven.

-Haga de su vida lo que desee y manténgase lejos de mí.-con tono amenazante ella.

-No estés celosa de la rubia, es linda, claro; pero tú sigues siendo mi favorita.-acaba él guiñándole un ojo, ella molesta lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Serena…¿sería mucho pedir que me dejaras ir adelante?...no creo soportar el ambiente en la cabina.-añade ella, Serena sonríe ante esta pequeña escena.

-Claro Rei, no hay problema.-acepta la rubia mientras su amiga sube adelante con Owen.-Nataku, no juegues con fuego o podrías quemarte.-le advierte sumamente divertida ella.

-Calma rubia, quizá es justamente lo que deseo.-termina con tono fervoroso el chico y también sube en la camioneta que se pierde entre las calles de Kobe…

**Hong Kong, China…**

En el barrio **Gough Street localizado en aquella provincia China se haya **una calle de renovado estilo en donde los mejores establecimientos de comida se congregaban junto con buenas tiendas y clubes, justo en esa calle, en donde los olores de comida se mezclan junto con el ir y venir de la gente se detiene un taxi frente a un restaurante con un enorme dragón pintado en su fachada, destacando un letrero luminoso que dice: "Midori Ryu" en un color verde fluorescente, del taxi bajan las dos chicas, el joven de cabello azul que da el brazo a Serena y al final Nataku, Rei despide al hombre del taxi con algunas frases en chino y le paga.

-¿Así que es aquí?, este es el lugar en que vive "Mecano".-añade Serena interesada en conocer al hombre de quien tan bien hablaba el abuelo de Rei.

-Más vale Pyro que valga la pena el viaje a China, quedé con Mina en llevarla de compras a Shinjuku y solo por ese tal "Mecano" he venido.-se queja Nataku.

-Nadie te obligó a venir Yamada.-es la seca respuesta de ella.-te pudiste quedar y pasear con Aino.

-¿Y dejar que juegues con mis intereses?...jamás Pyro.-alega divertido, Serena y Owen se dirigen al lugar, Rei camina tras ellos ignorándolo, al abrir la puerta se topan con un hermoso sitio decorado con motivos japoneses, estatuas de dragones, farolas, candelabros, cada objeto es alusivo a ese mítico animal en tonos verdes, también hay plantas y flores de muchos tipos y formas como centros de mesa, una mujer de cabello negro con uniforme del lugar los recibe.

-Bienvenidos a _"Midori Ryu",_ ¿Prefieren área de fumar o no fumar?-cuestiona la chica en chino.

-Preferimos si es posible hablar con el dueño.-responde Rei en japonés, la chica de ojos verdes la mira asombrada.

-¿Son japoneses?-cuestiona en el mismo idioma.

-Así es, venimos de Tokio buscando al señor Kino, Kino Achiab.-dice a su lado Serena, la joven las mira dudosa.

-¿Para qué desean hablar con Kino sama?-

-Es un asunto personal señorita, si no le molesta, esperaremos a que el señor Kino esté presente.-decide Owen.

-Síganme por aquí.-les indica ella y los conduce entre la gente que come los deliciosos platillos hasta una mesa con cuatro sillas en que la chica les señala tomen asiento.-hablaré con mi jefe y él los atenderá en un momento.-pide al grupo amablemente la empleada y se aleja, mientras Nataku lee la carta con interés.

-Parece un buen lugar y el olor de la comida es agradable.-comenta el de cabello plata, Rei le arrebata la carta.

-¡Deja eso!, no hemos venido a comer- lo amonesta ella, en ese momento la joven que los había atendido en la puerta aparece junto a un enorme hombre postrado en una silla de ruedas que se mueve mecánicamente, el hombre, que debió ser de una estatura impresionante, es fornido, de cabello castaño y barba tupida, ojos inteligente, su estado no merma su imponente aspecto, este deja vagar sus ojos verdes por el grupo que forman aquellos cuatro chicos.

-Estas son las personas que desean verlo Kino sama.-se disculpa la joven uniformada.

-Está bien Xiao Zehi…déjame aquí.-dice el hombre con una voz grave, la chica se inclina y regresa al trabajo. Serena mira a Rei con una elocuente mirada desolada al darse cuenta del estado del hombre delante de ellas.-déjame adivinar… tu eres una Hino, debes ser Rei, aunque te conocí muy pequeña, un rostro como ese y sobretodo tus ojos no se olvidan tan fácil, eres igual a tu madre.-dice el hombre, ¿Puedo estrechar tu mano?.-cuestiona él, Rei se levanta y se acerca a él.

-Achiab Kino supongo.-dice ella, las manos enormes del hombre estrechan la mano de Rei quien corresponde a la presión.

-Así es; fuerte y decidida como Akane, me gusta eso.-dice el hombre.-¿Puedo saber ya que trae a la hija de mi antigua jefa a estos lugares?-

-Kino sama, nosotros veníamos a solicitar sus servicios, estamos intentando volver a formar el equipo de _"Fénix Odyssey"_ tenemos una nueva misión, y el abuelo dice que Usted es el mejor… bueno, lo era….-añade Rei, a su lado Serena le da un codazo.

-¡Rei!…-dice la rubia.-un poco de más respeto al estado del señor…

-¿Eres la hija de Kenji e Ikuko?.lanza el hombre de silla de ruedas a Serena.

-Así es Kino sama, y me disculpo por las palabras de Rei, en verdad deseábamos que formara parte del equipo, pero…

-No te disculpes linda, no me ofende que crean que este pobre inválido ya no sirve a sus planes, es una realidad con la que he aprendido a vivir.-decide Achiab Kino.-Así que… reviviendo el pasado glorioso de nuestro equipo, tarea difícil…-añade el hombre.

-Lo sabemos Kino sama, también me disculpo, es solo que el ansia por terminar de formar el equipo me hacen decir a veces cosas insensibles.-se excusa Rei.

-¿A veces?-ironiza Nataku.

-No te disculpes hija, entiendo eso, una vez tuve esa misma chispa de aventura, cuando era joven, cuando era el director de transportes y logística de _"Fénix Odyssey"_ pero de eso ha pasado mucho tiempo, cuando la mala bestia de Demian Black nos robó el proyecto, luego de la desaparición de tu madre…-dice él, Nataku mira a Rei intrigado de aquellas palabras.-creo que todos perdimos algo de nuestro espíritu aventurero, ella era el alma de nuestro equipo.-dice Kino.

-Lamentamos mucho no poder concretar su participación en el nuevo proyecto Kino sama, nos habría gustado mucho tenerlo con nosotros, pero ya que no es posible, creo que buscaremos a quien pueda desempeñar su papel en otro lugar.-añade Serena con diplomacia, una risa jocosa del enorme hombre de la silla de ruedas desconcierta a todos.

-¡Vaya que el destino es caprichoso a veces! creo que después de todo pertenecer a _"Fénix Odyssey" _es una especie de legado familiar, si bien yo no estoy por obvias razones capacitado para ayudarles, tengo a la persona correcta para desempeñar el trabajo como si de mí mismo se tratase…-dice el gigante, y luego aplaude con fuerza, ese aplauso resuena en todo el restaurante.-¡Makoto! ¡Makoto ven acá!-grita con una voz que Owen jura se escucha hasta Atenas, la puerta del área de cocina se abre y aparece una chica alta de cabello castaño sujeto en una red, con un mandil y uniforme del restaurante, evidentemente es una cocinera, y limpiando sus manos llenas de un aderezo rojo se acerca a la mesa.

-Padre, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames a gritos, ¿Qué dirán los clientes?-se queja ella.

-Deja por un momento de pensar en los clientes y mira a quienes tenemos aquí, ¡Te lo dije siempre! ¿verdad?...te dije que un día vendrían por ti.-dice el hombre mostrándole a Mako a aquellos extranjeros, la chica de ojos verdes los mira.

-Bromeas padre, ¿cierto?...ellos son…¡Los Caza tesoros de tus historias!-asombrada la chica.

-Lo son, bueno… es decir, son sus hijas, pero ahora, ellas han decidido resucitar el antiguo grupo, ¡es hora Makoto de que pongas en alto el nombre de la familia Kino y tomes tu lugar en la nueva generación de _"Fénix Odyssey"!-_dice el hombre, los chicos lo miran sin entender muy bien.-si, ya sé, les parece extraño que diga esto, pero puedo asegurarles que mi Mako es la mejor, le he enseñado todo lo que sé, incluso más, es una excelente ingeniero, se graduó con honores en la "Chinese University" de Hong Kong- el hombre habla con evidente emoción- y además tiene eso que tu madre llamaba "Pasión por la aventura", pongo mis manos al fuego por mi Mako.-evidentemente confiado de las capacidades de su hija Achiab Kino palmea su espalda con fuerza si hubiera sido cualquiera de ellos hubiera sido derribado inmediatamente la fuerza con la que propinaba esos "cariños" era tal que el grupo no pudo evitar asombrarse que la joven se mantenía firme y algo sonrojada.

-Padre, deja que ellos mismos juzguen si soy o no soy digna de ser la hija de "Mecano"-añade Mako.

-Señorita Kino, ¿debemos entender con eso que acepta unirse al equipo?-cuestiona asombrada Serena.

-No solo entenderlo, sino darlo por hecho, ¡he esperado este momento toda mi vida!- habla emocionada- papá y yo nos preparamos mucho para esto, él siempre me dijo que un día vendrían por mi y que debería dar mi máximo esfuerzo para ser una verdadera cazadora de tesoros, bien, no tengo nada más que pensarlo, voy con ustedes.-añade decidida la castaña.

-¡Esa es mi hija!, ya verán que no tendrán queja de su trabajo, así que, ¿Les parece si para festejar les invitamos la especialidad de la casa?-cuestiona el hombre de silla de ruedas.

-¿Estofado de Yak?-preguntan asustadas Rei y Serena a la vez, Achiab y su hija ríen a carcajadas, solo Owen y Nataku no comprenden aquella broma.

-Pensaba en algo menos exótico, pero si insisten.-decide Achiab y luego moviendo su silla mecánica por sí mismo con un control, se enderezó con un extraño mecanismo que hizo que la silla quedara en dos ruedas y el enorme hombre pareciera que iba de pié, se alejó gritándoles a las meseras.

-Disculpen a papá, es que en verdad está emocionado, al igual que yo.-se excusa la chica.- perdón por mi descortesía, Makoto Kino.-se presenta ella dándole la mano a Rei.

-Rei Hino, un gusto conocerte, me gusta tu decisión, creo seremos buenas amigas.

-Es un honor estrechar la mano de la hija de Akane Hino, papá dice que era la mujer con más instinto aventurero que ha conocido.-dice la alta joven.

-Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto también- estrechan ambas la mano- estoy feliz de que seas parte del equipo Mako chan.-sonríe la rubia.

-El honor es mío…-dice ella.

-El joven a mi lado es Owen Thalassa, especialista en arqueología subacuática, seguiremos la pista que él nos ha dado y también ayudaremos en el rescate de su prima, esa es nuestra misión.-presenta al joven Serena, él caballerosamente se inclina ante Makoto.

-Señorita Kino, un placer conocerla y trabajar junto a Usted.-

-Ya que sé que Pyro no me presentará, lo haré yo mismo linda, Nataku Yamada, socio de esta empresa y además encargado de seguridad.-dice él.

-Encantada.-corta Makoto.-¡Pero díganme qué es exactamente lo que buscamos!-interesada más en la misión que en el guapo joven de cabello plata, Rei sonríe al ver la cara de desconcierto de Nataku.

-Bien queridos invitados, creo es preferible contar los detalles mientras comemos.- propone Achiab Kino llegando al lugar en su silla de ruedas acompañado de dos meseras con carros con apetitosos alimentos que sirven en la mesa y bajando con ayuda del control la silla hasta quedar de nuevo sentado, Serena se sienta al lado de Rei y acercándose a su amiga le dice, mientras los demás empiezan a servirse aquellos alimentos de aspecto exquisito.

-Lo ves, Rei, te lo dije, esa mañana saqué de la bolsa de las runas, la runa _Feuh_, que significa buena fortuna, otorga estabilidad en diferentes planos, la seguridad, y la riqueza.

-Deja de decir cosas bobas Serena, esto no es por obra de ningún amuleto nórdico sino por el buen trabajo de nuestros Padres, ¿Haz escuchado el concepto "Tu Fabricas tu propio destino"?, verás que con este equipo haremos algo muy importante, te prometo que encontraremos ese tesoro o dejo de llamarme Rei Hino.

-Sé tu opinión sobre esto, pero no puedes negar que hay magia a nuestro alrededor.-manifiesta la rubia.-me gusta creer eso, hace la vida más interesante.-opina ella.

-Nunca cambiaras Odango.-termina Rei, con una ligera sonrisa.

-Bien, propongo un brindis.-llama la atención al grupo Achiab Kino alzando una copa de las que las meseras han servido.-por la nueva generación de _"Fénix Odyssey"…¡KAMPAI!_!.-dice el hombre en silla de ruedas.

-¡Kampai!.-dicen ellos a coro, Rei y Serena sonríen antes de tomar el contenido de sus copas, y un extraño sentimiento nuevo de alegría las invade, las dos saben que han recuperado aquello que perdieron luego de que los Black las engañaran, su espíritu aventurero, y ahora, el mundo iba a conocer en verdad de lo que ellas y su equipo eran capaces…

**GLOSARIO:**

***COGULLA: **_Capa con capucha que cubre el rostro de la persona, muy utilizada en tiempos coloniales en la Nueva España._

****NEGROS CIMARRONES: **_Grupo étnico nativo de Colombia durante la épica Colonial que vivía en la selva y se negaba a convertirse al cristianismo siguiendo sus rituales santeros._

*****CERRO DE LA POPA: **_Elevación de 148 metros de alto que se ubica en la ciudad de Cartagena de Indias, Colombia, llamada así porque su forma recuerda la Popa de un Navío._

***COORDENADAS UTM: **_El __Sistema de Coordenadas Universal Transversal de Mercato__r (En inglés __Universal Transverse Mercator__, __UTM__) es un __sistema de coordenadas__ donde en vez de hacer la proyección tangente al __Ecuador__, se la hace tangente a un __meridiano__. A diferencia del sistema de __coordenadas geográficas__, expresadas en __longitud__ y __latitud__, las magnitudes en el sistema UTM se expresan en __metros__ únicamente al nivel del mar._

**NOTAS FINALES: Bien, aquí yo de nuevo dando lata…XD…siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar la historia, tuve ciertos problemas con la edición, entenderán que con una historia como esta donde hay tantos términos científicos y datos de historia se debe ser muy cuidadoso, así que preferí una buena edición a publicar algo con errores, me tomo muy en serio eso de "Cazadores de Tesoros" así que iniciando el año y volviendo al ataque. Gracias a quienes esperaron y prometo ahora si actualizar con frecuencia, ya no interrumpiré las actualizaciones periódicas porque ya tengo esta temporada terminada y casi la mitad de la segunda, por cierto…¿Comenté que quiero hacer de "Cazadores" algo grande?...XD…voy a conservar a los personajes pero cada temporada irán tras un tesoro diferente, así que, hay Leonor de Eboli para rato, porque de verdad amo escribir esta historia y este género, de modo que, no vemos muy muy pronto, ya que en el siguiente capítulo entenderán porque cada personaje es especialista en un área de la ciencia y miles de gracias por su apoyo.**

**Quejas y sugerencias, en el review.**

**ARIGATO GENBU Y TERTIUS POR LA EDICIÓN!**

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix.**


	5. Chapter 4: Rumbo a la Aventura

**CAZADORES DE TESOROS**

**TEMPORARDA 1: EL MISTERIO DEL GALEÓN "SAN JOSÉ"**

**Cap. 4: Rumbo a la aventura**

**Islas Rosario, Cartagena de Indias Colombia…**

La joven de cabello aguamarina despierta esa mañana con los primeros rayos del sol sobre su rostro, se levanta de la elegante cama de doseles blancos, al incorporase, mira en torno a la lujosa habitación que en aquella fortificación se había preparado para ella, poniéndose de pié, la brisa marina que entra por la ventana mueve su camisón blanco, camina un poco en la habitación y contempla el vestido rosa de amplio vuelo y estilo antiguo que han dejado para ella sobre la silla al lado de su cama, con una nota…

_Susana, este vestido que he preparado es para vos, esta noche iré a veros, Mendoza preparará una cena especial para los dos, esperadme…JOSÉ._

Michiru muy molesta intenta romper la carta, pero algo la detiene, un sentimiento extraño, de miedo a ese personaje que la había secuestrado y que la invadía siempre que le tenía cerca; dejando esa sensación de lado y acercándose a la ventana mira hacia abajo, hacia el enorme acantilado de la torre en la que se haya recluida, a los pies de esta, se estrellan furiosas las olas del mar, subyugada por la vista, alza su rostro contemplado el cielo y aquel sol brillante que entra en la habitación buscando que dé directamente a su cara para ocultar a través de sus rayos las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos, lagrimas que son del mismo tono del agua del mar Caribe.

-Axel… ¿Dónde estás? -dice recordando a su prometido; en ese momento la puerta se abre lentamente y un anciano vestido con traje antiguo entra llevando en sus manos una bandeja con comida la cual deposita sobre el tocador, Michiru discretamente limpia sus lágrimas y luego mira al hombre.

-Señor Mendoza, ¿Cuándo me dejarán ir de este lugar? -pregunta ansiosa.

-Señorita, ¿A caso vuestra merced no está cómoda? -cuestiona el hombre. – vos sois atendida como una reina, podéis andar con libertad por toda la ínsula, todas las noches desde hace un mes que llegamos vuestro capitán no ha dejado de visitarle una sola vez-dice el hombre.

-¿Pero por qué a mí?... yo lo único que quiero es volver a mi hogar, con mi familia. –solloza sumida en la confusión Michiru, el anciano la mira conmovido. -¿Estoy secuestrada, Mendoza? -cuestiona- ¿Qué es lo que desean de mí? Si es dinero, pueden pedir lo que sea, mis padres y Axel se lo darán, solo… solo déjenme ir de aquí. -desesperada.

-Solo vuestro capitán podrá decírselo, señorita; yo no soy el indicado… por favor, por el altísimo, se lo pido, tome su desayuno, el agua para su baño está lista y si desea cabalgar por la isla prepararemos su yegua. -termina el anciano saliendo de aquella torre con una inclinación, Michiru llorosa se deja caer en la cama mientras sus labios pronuncian un solo nombre…Axel…

**Tokio Japón, Oficinas de "Fénix Odyssey"**

Rei y Serena entran esa mañana discutiendo acaloradamente sobre un punto en particular de la historia del "San José" en el cual no estaban de acuerdo, dentro de las oficinas administrativas ya se encontraban el resto de los integrantes de equipo; Ami y Makoto, esta última miraba lo que Owen Thalassa le mostraba en su laptop; un grupo de fotografías que tenían relación sobre el equipo de transporte con que contaba "Fénix Odyssey" mientras la experta ingeniero lo miraba detenidamente haciéndole al chico griego varias preguntas sobre la potencia del motor de una lancha que había llamado particularmente su atención, mientras en los sillones laterales Nataku Yamada ríe estrepitosamente conversando con Minako Aino…

-Esa es la verdad Rei, Fernández de Santillán Padre murió en tierra antes de que la nave sucumbiera, pero el que de verdad capitaneó el navío y murió en el naufragio fue su hijo del mismo nombre, es una confusión histórica que no debimos pasar por alto jamás, el Santillán que perseguimos, el de la maldición, es el hijo y no el padre. -explica Serena.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar de gente muerta como si estuviera viva?; concentrarte en la misión verdadera, ¡el rescate del tesoro! –reclama la antropóloga, pero al entrar a las instalaciones sus ojos se topan con la escena del apuesto joven de cabello plateado coqueteando descaradamente con la modelo rubia quien parecía estar encantada con las galanterías del chico. Nataku intencionadamente la mira a los ojos con actitud desafiante, pero ella se limita a sonreír irónica y sigue caminando al lado de su amiga ignorado la escena; Nataku tiene una gran crispación de ira que intenta disimular; era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como aquello, él se sabía atractivo y si lo deseaba podía ser sumamente encantador, sabia de igual forma que si él se proponía conquistar a alguien, ese alguien caía en sus redes, ¿Qué era diferente con Pyro? ¿Porqué su plan de ponerla celosa estaba fallando?...

Rei, se acerca a la mesa oval con el signo del fénix en que se hallan los demás integrantes, Serena aprovechando la cercanía saluda de beso a Makoto y a Ami, mientras el joven griego le dedica una gran sonrisa que la rubia comparte.

-Buenos días chicas, señor Thalassa, únicamente esperamos a Theodosius sama para comenzar la reunión, me gustaría que cuando el llegara le mostráramos lo que han determinado cada uno desde sus diferentes disciplinas. - pide la joven antropóloga colocando su maleta sobre la mesa y sacando de ella su computadora, junto con muchas hojas sueltas para finalizar con un singular tintero y una pluma que siempre la acompañaba y que le servía para tomar notas, diligente ordena lo que ella presentará a su recién formado equipo.

-Vaya que tu amiga es una extraña mezcla de modernidad y antigüedad Serena, se niega a usar bolígrafos pero tiene una computadora portátil. -comenta Owen a la rubia observando la singularidad de la joven de cabello oscuro. -¿Está molesta por algo? -cuestiona el chico de cabello azul.

-Creo que es obvio que ella y Yamada san tienen una "relación" algo fuerte – contesta ambigua- aunque se empeñe en negarlo, seguramente está molesta por "la naciente amistad" que él tiene ahora con Mina. –le susurra Serena pero antes de que pueda seguir hablando con el joven griego, la puerta se abre y aparece el anciano extranjero de cabello blanco.

-¿No viene el conde con Usted Theodosius sama? -cuestiona Rei al griego.

-Lo lamento Hino sama, pero mi jefe, como ya le dije prefiere mantener el anonimato, me ha dicho que él observará la reunión a través de videoconferencia desde Mikonos, y si surgiera alguna duda él la manifestara en el momento o vía mail; me ha dicho que se siente especialmente feliz de ser parte de esto y que desea ansiosamente conocer a la nueva generación de "Fénix Odyssey". -explica el anciano sentándose en una silla junto a la mesa en que todas las chicas se acercan y Nataku prefiere seguir caminando en círculos en torno a la mesa mirando con cierto dejo de ira a la bella chica de cabello negro, mientras saca una navaja de la bolsa de su pantalón y se entretiene en abrirla y cerrarla con ansiedad…

-Lamento eso, me hubiera gustado ver en persona a nuestro jefe y que conociera de primera mano los avances de la investigación. -explica Rei.

-El los conocerá Hino sama… créame. -explica Theodosius encendiendo su computadora e instalando en ella una cámara la cual calibra al conectarla al aparato.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio con ese conde, Owen?... ¿Tu lo conoces? -pregunta interesada Serena.

-Nunca lo he visto en persona, pero es un gran amigo de mi tía Umiko, la mamá de Michiru, es un hombre archimillonario con un afán compulsivo por el coleccionismo; ¡si vieras su mansión!, es todo un museo, yo siempre he tratado cualquier asunto con Theo, solo sé que el conde usa esa protección por seguridad, ya sabes… un hombre tan rico debe protegerse. –comenta Owen a la joven en voz baja.

-Entonces señorita Hino, me gustaría me presente a su grupo de especialistas mientras se completa la conexión con el servidor en Grecia. -el anciano de cabello blanco mira a los jóvenes delante de él con curiosidad, a lo cual la joven de ojos amatista los presenta.

-Bien Theodosius-sama, aquí tiene el equipo que pidió, ellos son los mejores, Makoto Kino, experta en mecánica y en todo tipo de maquinaria, ella manejara el transporte. -presenta ella. La alta y fuerte joven de overol y gorra sonríe. – A su lado Ami Mizuno, ella es especialista en tecnología, manejará todo lo relacionado con los sistemas de cómputo y las comunicaciones. -señala a la joven de lentes y cabello azul que se sonroja ante el comentario. -La rubia es…

-Gracias, pero me presento sola… Minako Aino, seré la especialista en cartografía, todo lo que tenga que ver con planos y la navegación, además de que soy modelo profesional. -acaba ella girando graciosamente lo cual hace reír a todos mientras Rei la mira molesta, para continuar.

-Y creo que ya conoces a Owen Thalassa, ya que él se ofreció a ayudar en el rescate de su prima y nos apoyara con sus conocimientos sobre Arqueología Subacuática. -dice Rei, el chico de cabello azul se inclina levemente.

-Serena se hará cargo de la parte logística del viaje, hoteles, aviones, traslados, todo eso, además de que sabes que es experta en ritualidad y cosmovisión, disciplina útil en este caso ya que estamos ante supuestos marineros muertos del siglo XVIII… -Algunos ríen y la rubia solo mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-¡No te burles de mi especialidad Rei Hino! -Ofendida Serena.

-Finalmente yo me hare cargo de organizar las expediciones y de todo lo relativo a los datos, fechas, historia, en si todo lo que tiene que ver con ciencia y razón, si de algo sirve ser antropóloga. -Asiente la de ojos amatista.

-¿Y qué hay de ese joven? -cuestiona el anciano al ver a un chico de cabello plateado que se haya recargado en una pared jugando con una navaja.

-¿Yamada?... -despectiva Rei. -Él solo viene por el oro, y según dice "brinda protección", eso está por verse, aunque de momento ha hecho muy mal trabajo.

-¡Bah! – bufa molesto Nataku – quiero que sepa, Theodosius sama que esta mujer me prometió el 40 por ciento del botín si le daba mi gema y mi mapa. -Añade el joven.

-Según recuerdo solo fue el 20. –revira aquel comentario con ironía ella, sus ojos se cruzan con los del chico en flagrante desafío. Nataku aún recuerda la forma en que ella lo "engañó" para que cediera a pedir menos y una ola de ira lo acomete, aunque ya no sabe si es indignación o el recuerdo de haber estado a centímetros de besarla.

-Me parece perfecto Hino sama, a mi parecer este es un buen equipo, se nota en todos ese deseo de aventura, sé que al conde le agradará conocerlos… parece que el enlace se ha completado- Theodosius vuelve a revisar su computadora – sí,… así es… -se ajusta las gafas el anciano griego, luego voltea la computadora en cuya pantalla todos pueden ver asombrados una estancia oscura, con una mesa larga y al final de esta la silueta de un hombre; no se ve el rostro pues todo está cubierto por penumbras, una voz grave se escucha por el aparato.

-_Buenos días nuevo equipo de "Fénix Odyssey", un gusto conocerlos, por Theodosius he sabido que cada uno de ustedes son los mejores en sus áreas, y quiero que sepan que estoy satisfecho de poder financiar un proyecto como este y que tiene tintes gloriosos, sé que serán capaces de increíbles proezas, puedo observarlo en sus rostros, les confío el caso de la prima de mi amigo Owen Thalassa, y como un incentivo extra en esta misión les diré que además de sus honorarios, si es que encuentran el tesoro del "San José" este será todo suyo .-_promete el misterioso hombre por la pantalla, las chicas se miran unas a otras_. -Lamento no quedarme más tiempo pero soy un hombre con múltiples obligaciones, ha sido un placer haberlos conocido aunque fuera por este medio, espero saludarlos de nuevo. _-termina la voz, unos pasos se escuchan y la silueta se pierde un poco en la oscuridad de la habitación, una mano se vislumbra en la pantalla con un fino reloj en su muñeca, mientras desconecta el servidor y luego la pantalla se pone negra, Theodosius apaga la cámara y mira las chicas sonriendo.

-Allí lo tienen señoritas, el Conde en persona, espero la promesa del tesoro los haga dar lo mejor de sí. -Añade el anciano griego.

-Theo, ¿No sabes porque el Conde no quiere para sí mismo una porción de Tesoro del galeón "San José"? -intrigada Serena.

-Por una sola razón señorita Tsukino, el Conde no necesita ese dinero. -termina Theodosius dejando a todos impresionados.

-Demonios… ¿Por qué no fui griego? -comenta Nataku.

-No todos los griegos somos ricos Yamada. –respondió al comentario con cierta molestia Owen.

-Bien, ya que ahora tenemos doble motivo para esforzarnos, quiero que todos le presentemos a Theodosius sama los resultados de las primeras investigaciones. -pide Rei. -Comenzaré yo con el mapa, la datación del medallón y más que nada mi teoría sobre el secuestro de la señorita Kaioh. -Habla la chica conectando su laptop roja en el proyector de la pared mientras apaga las luces.

-Aquí está el análisis del cofre, la prueba de carbono sitúa su fabricación entre 1700 y 1710, es de oro puro, al parecer fue fabricado con el objeto específico de ser o parecer un tabique, tiene forma cúbica y sobretodo la argolla en medio, en ese tiempo se utilizaban tabiques reales forrados en oro para ser parte de adornos funerarios, lo que hace singular a este cofre es que fue fabricado a la inversa, con el propósito de ser un cofre que se camuflara con uno más de los tabiques de la tumba de que fue extraído. -Explica Rei mostrando las imágenes que se proyectan en la pared. -cuando el señor Yamada lo robó… -añade.

-¡Hey Pyro!... ¿Me estas acusando de algo? -ofendido Nataku.

-¡Si quiere que sea acusación señor Yamada entonces lo será!- habla la joven directamente a Nataku- ¡Es usted un ladrón de piezas de arte y arqueológicas, un sicario que se vende al mejor postor y además un falsificador!-acusa sin miramientos - Lo contrataron para robar este cofre, lo cual hizo; pero es obvio que se metió en líos con aquella banda organizada que lo contrató quienes ante la posibilidad de encontrar el tesoro del "San José" se hacen pasar por marinos del siglo XVIII para despistar a las autoridades. -acusa Rei.

-Oye una cosa Pyro, es verdad que soy eso que tú dices y no lo niego, pero de que esos marinos fantasmas sean una banda de ladrones de piezas arqueológicas ¡eso sí es una verdadera historia!, si no hubiera estado ahí, si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, créeme que te creería; lástima que eso sea una mentira, yo les disparé a algunas de esas cosas y ¡nada les pasó!-Explica Nataku.

-No creo que se haya quedado lo suficiente para ver si algo les pasó… debió estar huyendo ¿O me equivoco? -sigue Rei su arriesgada teoría. Nataku solo se cruza de brazos.

-Siguiendo su explicación señorita Hino, ¿Qué tendría que ver esa banda con la señorita Kaioh? -insiste Theodosius.

-Muy sencillo, el descarado aquí presente vendió una pieza clave que ellos necesitaban, el medallón, ese grupo de ladrones entonces los rastrea, recuperan lo suyo y ante la posibilidad de tener un poco de dinero extra al saber la condición social de las personas del yate, secuestran a la chica. -narra ella.

-¿Y el Galeón? -Añade Serena. -¿Eso también tiene explicación en tu teoría? -con ironía la rubia.

-Serena, en este tiempo se puede hacer de todo, si alguien quiere hacer creer que existe "Pie Grande" basta que contrate a un experto en maquillaje de Hollywood, se disfrace y se interne en un bosque del Condado Humbolt en Estados Unidos para que media prensa sensacionalista y la gente ignorante crea en el sasquatch, es igual que el resto de las leyendas y mitos, que solo son engaños de personas astutas que casi siempre buscan distraer la atención de las masas ignorantes para que sus verdaderos objetivos pasen desapercibidos. -Narra la racionalista antropóloga, Ami la mira asombrada ante semejante exposición de motivos.

-Parece lógico. - apunta la chica de cabello azul.

-Entonces, pasaremos al segundo punto, vistas las circunstancias, solo tenemos dos líneas de acción, una, encontrar a los colegas del señor Yamada y denunciarlos a las autoridades, así como el rescate de la señorita Kaioh, y la segunda, encontrar al verdadero Galeón "San José" ese que no se haya por el mar raptando chicas, sino hundido en las aguas del Atlántico lleno de piezas de oro y plata, que se calculan en, por lo menos, 5000 millones de dólares. -Narra la chica.

-Lo cual nos hace ahora regresar al mapa. -determina Theodosius. -¿Qué información obtuvimos de él? -solicita ajustando sus anteojos.

-Que fue escrito por un hombre de apellido Mendoza, utilizando el excelente equipo que el conde nos ha facilitado, con pruebas de fotografía infrarroja y escaners digitales de alta resolución, junto con las pruebas en estereomicroscópio* logré terminar el análisis paleográfico y restaurar los restos borrosos del mapa original de Mendoza, y el resultado, es una reconstrucción casi total de este. -acciona la eficiente paleógrafa la imagen que muestra ante los presentes el mapa totalmente restaurado digitalmente. -Todo eso con ayuda de ese genio maravilloso que se llama Ami Mizuno y sus programas digitales. -Asiente Rei sonriendo a la programadora.

-Realmente no fue tan complicado, solo tomé las imágenes escaneadas previamente y usando las coordenadas exactas que aparecen en el mapa junto con las imágenes borrosas que fueron recuperadas a través del infrarrojo, logré una vectorización transformando el color original en pixeles, de esta forma se logró asimilar la imagen original casi en un 95%. -dice Ami seriamente.

-Eso en lenguaje normal quiere decir que el mapa esta restaurado supongo. -intranquilo Nataku.

-Puede decirse de esa forma, señor Yamada; pero lo más interesante que se obtuvo de este proceso no es tanto la recuperación casi integra del mapa, sino que el escaneo del infrarrojo confirmo que la vitela fue utilizada para hacer el mapa, y como se dijo anteriormente usada en primera instancia como misiva, la que posteriormente fue borrada para hacer el mapa, esta carta realizada en la parte lisa de la vitela, mientras que el mapa fue elaborado en la parte rugosa de la piel, causa que acelero más su deterioro. -explica Ami.

-¿Y qué decía la vitela?

-El análisis espectográfico reveló algunas palabras, aunque no muy claras, quizás porque la tinta era de baja calidad, que es un manuscrito y en español. -Explica Rei mostrando la otra imagen en que aparecen en color rojo algunas letras garrapateadas. -por eso se borró, y solo perduró la imagen del escudo de los condes de Casa Alegre, que plasmaron con el anillo. -dice ella. -el mensaje era el siguiente. -dice ella accionando otra tecla de la computadora roja que muestra la traducción que ella ha hecho.

_Susana Amada mía, creo que á pesar de todo la razón estaba contigo, ¡Ay de la fortuna que está en nuestra contra!, después de la muerte de mi Señor Padre en Portobello, agora que decidí como nuevo capitán el retorno á Cartagena para pedir el auxilio de la escolta de los galeones franceses y trasladar segura la carga a España, nos ha perseguido la armada inglesa, Wagner es inteligente, esperose a que llegásemos a la mar frente a las Islas del Rosario para que no tuviésemos más opción que batirnos, es posible querida mía que perezca en el combate, por esa razón envío a Mendoza con vuestro medallón, para que sepáis que jamás olvidé mi promesa, que deseo volver por ti, voto a Dios por la salvación o condena de mi alma y de toda mi valerosa tripulación que lucharé para volver a vuestro lado; pero si la suerte me es adversa, conserva contigo esta prueba de mi amor eterno, del juramento de vuestra sangre que hiciéramos, que mientras permanezca al lado del tuyo, puedo esperar estar a tu lado por la eternidad._

_Tuyo por siempre._

_José Fernández de Santillán, Conde de Casa Alegre, Capitán del San José y de la Flota de __l__a Armada de la Guarda de la Carrera de Indias._

-Susana…- medita por un momento Owen- ¡ese era el nombre que pronunció el hombre que raptó a Michiru! -Recuerda casi en un balbuceo tratando de comprender, pero solo Serena lo escucha y esboza una sonrisa.

-Según nuestros estudios, el mapa fue hecho después de la carta en la parte de atrás de la misma y como ya sabemos, contenía este medallón de cadena de oro y rubíes. -Muestra Rei el medallón que Nataku conservaba. -tiene unos signos extraños alrededor, por su composición, parecen signos nativos americanos, de los negros cimarrones que habitaban las selvas, me baso no solo en la escritura, sino un emblema que representa una especie de animal con cuernos… en la pantalla tienen una fotografía ampliada con el estereomicroscópio . -Aparece en la proyección de la pared esa imagen. -En cuanto tenga un estudio más profundo de su significado tendrán un informe, el problema real es que los misioneros católicos que llegaron a Colombia veían en toda manifestación nativa la presencia del demonio y destruyeron cualquier evidencia de sus escritos y grabados, por lo que no contamos con alguna posible traducción fiable de esto.

-Muy interesante, vamos armando muchos aspectos de esta compleja historia. -Repite interesado el anciano griego tomando notas que posteriormente presentaría a su jefe.

-Ahora bien, si me permiten señalar la señorita Hino y yo después de haber realizado la reconstrucción de mapa y el análisis paleográfico**, y una vez que tuvimos una imagen digitalizada necesitábamos descifrar lo que en él se contenía -apunta Ami para ceder la palabra al siguiente elemento del equipo.

-Creo que alguien me llama, así que es mi turno. -Añade la bella rubia tomando un disco y acercándose a Rei. -Supongo que no te molestará prestarme lo tuyo. -dice Mina con un tomo ambiguo mirando a Nataku pero señalando la computadora de Rei.

-Siempre y cuando prometas tratarlo bien y devolverlo cuando lo dejes de usar. -recoge Rei la ironía que solo para Serena es perceptible.

-Cuidado Rei Hino, puede ser que me guste mucho usarlo. -termina Minako encantada de jugar ese doble sentido.

-Las cosas no son para siempre Aino san, y como ese, puedo tener mejores, así que utilízalo con toda libertad. -Termina la de cabello negro, Mina sonríe y coloca el disco en la computadora roja.

-Muy bien señoras y señores, he aquí mi trabajo, una vez con el mapa reconstruido, me di a la tarea de decodificar las inexactas coordenadas de Mendoza a algo que fuera más… actual; debemos recordar que aún los marinos del 1700 no habían descubierto la relación entre el norte magnético y el geográfico y solo guiaban por el último, así los datos de latitud y longitud que el dibujante marca estas coordenadas son muy ambiguos, es decir, cuando superponemos sus datos a la ubicación de las Islas del Rosario*** actuales, y más que nada a Barú, tenemos que son incongruentes, así que me tomé la libertad de reestructurarlas a las coordenadas planas UTM.

-La proyección Geográfica Transversa de Mercator, muy inteligente señorita Aino. -asiente Theodosius.

-Gracias, Theo, querido. Agradece el cumplido Minako lanzando un beso al anciano griego que se sonroja ante las risas discretas de Makoto y Serena. –Prosigamos- retoma la palabra la joven- tenemos que Mendoza ubica como primer mojón* un lugar llamado Punta Gigantes, localizado actualmente sobre la costa noroeste de la isla Barú representado en el mapa con el símbolode la mano con el dedo índice extendido, punta gigante; allí tenemos la primer cuadratura localizada y que anotaremos como X 1, 625.640 Y 830.800. -muestra Minako comparando ahora con un mapa actual de la zona el cual acerca con el Zoom de la computadora. -Ahora el segundo mojón, que en el mapa es representado con una enorme ola, el lugar en que la dirección de las olas tocan tierra, es en las playas de un acantilado llamado "Zona de las Playetas" que representaremos ahora con las coordenadas planas X 1, 619.120 Y 829.780 el tercer mojón que esta presentado con un dibujo de un pozo, es la "Ciénaga de Mohan" actualizadas a las coordenadas X 1.618.940 Y 828.850, sí; lo sé, esto es súper aburrido- comenta la especialista que observa algunos rostros abrumados por la compleja información- pero, no desesperen que ahora viene lo interesante, siendo que Mendoza no dice a ciencia cierta en dónde se hundió el "San José" si trazamos una línea de un mojón a otro… -añade Minako y muestra la imagen de las líneas que hizo en la computadora y señalan un triángulo equilátero. -Tenemos que es justo este lugar en medio de mar, resaltado en el mapa porque allí estaba el centro del medallón envuelto en la vitela, que puede estar hundido el barco, que he actualizado con las coordenadas UTM X 1, 624.540 Y 817.040, ¿Saben qué es lo más sorprendente de todo esto? Que el lugar se haya frente a un sitio que se llama justamente "La Isla del Tesoro". -termina la modelo rubia.

-Entonces linda, ¿Encontraste el lugar en que está hundido el "San José"? -cuestiona Nataku emocionado.

-Técnicamente sí guapo, es un trabajo conjunto, la señorita Mizuno, la doctora Hino, y yo logramos esto. -añade Minako.

-¡Excelente!, ustedes hacen un buen equipo. -Se asombra Owen Thalassa.

-Ahora Theodosius sama, señor Thalassa, todo esto nos lleva a Cartagena de Indias, tanto si deseamos encontrar a su prima o al "San José". Colombia es la solución. -termina Rei.

-Ahora solo hay un problema. -Reitera Makoto. -¿Se han dado cuenta que la zona en que pretenden hacer sus investigaciones es una zona protegida como reserva natural de corales?... según sé el gobierno Colombiano ha legislado para su protección desde 1996. -añade la chica de cabello castaño. -Jamás permitirán el buceo en esa zona y menos que un barco equipado con lo necesario trabaje en esas aguas para rescatar un navío hundido. -Reitera la chica.

-Ya había considerado eso Mako, y puesto que te corresponde el equipo, creo ya debes tener alguna idea del barco a utilizar. -sigue Rei.

-He revisado los reglamentos del gobierno de Colombiano en la materia y no permiten barcos de tonelaje mayor, solo embarcaciones de recreo con una eslora**menor a los 24 metros, para circular por la reserva deberemos disponer de algún yate pequeño e intentar camuflar el equipo que usaremos para así obtener el permiso del Ministerio Colombiano del Medio Ambiente. -señala Makoto.

-Déjeme eso a mí Señorita Kino, le tendré el barco perfecto. -sonríe Theodosius.

-He pensado que con ayuda de mi especialidad pueda obtener un permiso ante el Ministerio de Medio Ambiente de Cartagena para tomar fotografías de la fauna en los arrecifes. -Añade Owen.

-Me agrada ese plan, pero aún falta la mejor parte. -termina Rei. -Tenemos un plan perfecto para poder saber a ciencia cierta si el "San José" está hundido en donde señala el mapa, ¿Verdad Ami? -cede Rei la palabra a su amiga, quien toma del suelo una maleta la cual abre y muestra un pequeño robot esférico de color azul con varios lentes y aletas el cual coloca en la mesa.

-Así es, equipo, les presento a mi bebé, "Mercury I".-dice ella.

-Supongo que este no lanza descargas eléctricas, ¿Cierto Mizuno? -ironiza Nataku.

-¡Oh!, claro que no Yamada san, "Mercury" es un robot marítimo; está equipado con cámaras y un sonar, de igual forma puede sumergirse en el agua y enviar imágenes exactas de lo que hay allí, para este fin tiene un sistema especial de sensores "tipo sonar" capaces de enviar ondas a través de un entorno desconocido; lo digo asumiendo que desconocemos la geometría de un terreno bajo el agua, así que desarrollé un método para reconstruir dicho escenario que el "Mercury" tomará con la cámara y a través de la vibración de ondas enviara señales a mi computadora y convertir cada resonancia en un vector 3D reconstruyendo a la perfección el entorno y proporcionando un perfecto mapa del fondo marino.-termina la especialista.

-Los datos que Ami recopilara en el computador nos darán la certeza de si vale la pena o no desafiar las leyes ambientales colombianas, no pienso lazarme al buceo si no estoy segura de que el "San José" está hundido en ese lugar. -termina Rei.

-¿Y en cuanto a mi prima?... ¿En qué ayuda encontrar ese tesoro a rescatar a Michiru? –inquiere preocupado Owen por el rumbo que toman los planes del equipo.

-Bueno, allí viene la segunda parte del plan; una vez que sepamos en dónde está el tesoro, aquí el señor traficante va a llevarnos con sus contactos, negociaremos una parte del tesoro por la señorita Kaioh -expone Rei- obvio todo esto es una trampa.

-¡Hey Pyro! ¿Quién te dice que puedo hacer eso? -molesto Nataku.

-Es muy arriesgado. –medita Owen el plan de Rei.

-Lo sé señor Thalassa, pero por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer para obtener el tesoro y encontrar a la señorita Kaioh, finalmente es su decisión si decide aceptar o no. -acaba Rei. -después de todo la vida de su prima es su responsabilidad.

-Está bien. -añade sin mucho convencimiento Owen.

-De modo equipo, que tenemos dos líneas de acción, y ambas están en Colombia; empezaré los trámites para tener en regla los documentos que se necesitarán para el viaje así como los permisos del equipo que necesiten, por favor hagan una lista de todo y déjenla en mi escritorio mañana, en especial el de usted Señorita Kino, necesito saber el tipo de embarcación que se puede adaptar para este trabajo. -solicita el anciano Griego.

-Ya tengo pensadas varias opciones Theo. -añade Makoto. -quizá un Crown Cruise Challenger 92 sería perfecto, aunque deba hacer algunas adecuaciones en la popa…o también un Aquafibre Condor 95 que es mucho menor pero más veloz. -termina la chica.

-Entonces señoritas, caballeros, vayamos a prepáranos que tenemos un viaje a América que realizar. -termina Rei apagando su computadora.

-¡Esperen! –llama la atención la voz de Serena que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada. -¡oigan!, aún falta mi reporte.

-Es verdad, mis disculpas señorita Tsukino. -Se inclina apenado Theodosius.

-Se que luego de esta maravilla científica y tecnológica que han desplegado mis compañeras, quizá lo que tenga que decir no les guste del todo y en especial a ti Rei, pero creo es importante decirlo.

-Nunca está de más saber detalles Serena, es solo que ahora lo que puedas aportar sobre la familia Santillán, sería igual a un poco de cultura general. -añade la antropóloga.

-No subestimes mi especialidad Rei Hino… -añade Serena y se acerca a la computadora de Theodosius la cual enciende y coloca una memoria USB, todos regresan a sus asientos dispuestos a escuchar a la especialista en Ritualidad y Cosmovisión -Iniciaré con los datos generales sobre la familia Fernández de Santillán que nos ayudarán a entender contra quien nos enfrentaremos o los motivos de la maldición. -inicia la rubia.

-Serena, por favor, sin teorías paranormales, solo dinos lo que debemos saber. -contrariada Rei.

-Comenzaré, la familia Fernández de Santillán es una de las principales familias de la nobleza Sevillana, muy cercanos al rey Juan II o a los Reyes Católicos y varios de ellos habían tenido cargos importantes en el gobierno de la ciudad, pero en el tiempo que nos interesa, los condes de Casa Alegre estaban en muy buenos tratos con las colonias de la Nueva España y tenían mucha relación con el nuevo continente. Incluso a principios del siglo XVII, Alonso Fernández de Santillán, tío abuelo del capitán que nos incumbe, fue nombrado obispo de Quito, José Fernández de Santillán Padre, había tenido múltiples viajes a Nueva España, fue por primera vez a América en 1669, acompañando al marqués de Paradas, gobernador de Venezuela. Allí fue nombrado gobernador y capitán de guerra de la zona de Maracaibo, pero por lo insalubre del territorio regresó a España, en los años siguientes y en 1687 el rey Carlos II le nombró General de la flota de Nueva España, por lo que realizó varios viajes de Cádiz al nuevo continente en los que se afirmó su genio para la navegación. -Reitera Serena y accionando algunas teclas de su computadora, en la pared se proyecta la imagen de un hombre maduro, de mirada firme con cabello largo y canoso. -esta es su fotografía, es lo mejor que pude encontrar…-explica la rubia.

-No se parece al hombre que raptó a mi prima. -dice Owen.

-Lo sé Owen, y eso es precisamente un punto a favor de mi teoría. -sonríe Serena triunfante.

-¿Qué teoría Señorita Tsukino? -añade Theodosius intrigado.

-Según los registros históricos en que investigué, además de información por internet, hay una gran confusión en torno al capitán del "San José", y esa confusión es porque en los dos últimos viajes del conde de Casa Alegre a Nueva España, aparece al fin el personaje que nos interesa, su hijo del mismo nombre, José Fernández de Santillán… y si quieren saber a qué me refiero cuando digo que mi teoría está más que probada, miren esto… -dice la rubia y proyecta en la pared una nueva imagen de un joven de cabello negro, mirada azul penetrante y una larga cicatriz en su rostro, Owen se levanta incrédulo.

-¡Es él! ¡Es el hombre que secuestró a Michiru! -dice asombrado el chico, todos lo miran asombrados.

-Señor Thalassa, ¿Se da cuenta de que lo que dice es imposible?... Serena, deja de estar jugando y dinos de donde obtuviste esa imagen. -lanza Rei.

-De un archivo de internet sobre la nobleza española, junto con la imagen de su Padre, y tiene fecha de defunción, ¿Adivinan cuál? -presenta Serena la imagen. -8 de junio de 1708, en las Islas Barú Colombia. -un escalofrío recorre a todos los presentes, sobretodo Rei quien no puede creer lo que ha dicho su amiga.

-Murió en el naufragio… ¿Cómo es posible que digan que alguien que murió hace 300 años secuestro a la prima del señor Thalassa? –se cuestiona Ami Mizuno que como Rei aún se aferraba a las explicaciones lógicas.

-Por una sola razón Ami, José Fernández de Santillán hijo, fue el verdadero capitán del "San José" en la batalla, su Padre, murió en Portobello atacado de malaria, y allí lo enterraron, sin embargo, el deber de llevar la flota con el tesoro a Cádiz, recayó ahora en su hijo, el verdadero capitán que luchó contra la armada inglesa, el que escribió esa vitela, el que envió el medallón a Susana, el que pereció en altamar, fue el hijo y no el Padre, por tanto, es el portador de la maldición. -explica la rubia. -para más pruebas allí tienen las palabras borradas del mapa, "…_y juro ante Dios y por la salvación o condena de mi alma y de la de toda mi tripulación que lucharé por regresar a ti… pero si algo pasa, conserva contigo esta prueba de mi amor eterno, del juramento de sangre que hicimos, y mientras permanezca al lado del tuyo, podremos esperar a estar juntos en la eternidad"._-lee Serena el papel en que Rei había traducido las palabras de la vitela; nadie osa siquiera decir una palabra, Owen sin embargo busca entre los papeles de una de sus carpetas, hasta que da con lo que desea.

-Esto… es el retrato hablado del secuestrador que hicimos todos los testigos a las autoridades en Grecia, y luego a la Interpol. Pasa el chico el papel a su derecha, Serena lo recibe y sonríe, luego triunfante lo muestra a todos, es el mismo hombre.

-Esto no tiene sentido. -balbucea Minako Aino y toma la imagen con los sellos de la Interpol y luego mira la proyección de Santillán en la pared que sale del cañón conectado a la laptop.

-Esto señores, nos lleva a una nueva e inesperada conclusión, el mismo Fernández de Santillán que murió en 1708, ha regresado de su tumba porque alguien… -y ella mira a Nataku. -perturbó el descanso de los dos medallones en la tumba de su amada, desatando una maldición ancestral. La misma Rei nos ha hablado de la procedencia de los medallones, los negros cimarrones realizaban muchísimos ritos santeros en el tiempo en que nos ocupa, la fuerza de esas energía ancestrales, mezclada con un juramento de sangre hecho seguramente en nombre de alguna advocación católica, dado que tanto Susana como José lo eran, debió dotar a esas gemas de una especial energía y fuerza más allá de la materia, es bien sabido que hay objetos que suelen encerrar la esencia de quienes los usaron…¡Piensen un poco la cantidad de vibraciones de auras a que estuvieron expuestas esos medallones! En ellos se haya el secreto de la maldición, así como el por qué las almas de José, de Susana y de toda la tripulación y ese es el motivo por él la señorita Kaioh fue secuestrada, simplemente porque ella portaba el medallón que le pertenecía a su amada. No es por el dinero que una red de traficantes conseguiría. -termina Serena, un nuevo silencio de todos. -¿Alguien en esta sala me cree? -cuestiona la historiadora.

-Yo si te creo rubia, eso que dices es cierto, yo vi a esos hombres, estoy convencido que cuando les disparé esas balas no les hicieron ni cosquillas, vi ese maldito barcos dos veces y no era algo de este mundo; escuché la voz de ese capitán fantasma, y sé que lo que dices es verdad; cuando tomé ese maldito cofre de la cripta en Cartagena, ¡no sabía en lo que me metía!, … estoy seguro que escuche una voz, que hablo algo en un idioma extraño …luego ese viento…, sea lo que sea es sobrenatural; jamás sentí más miedo en toda mi maldita vida -apoya Nataku.

-Yo no puedo evitar creerte Serena, yo vi por mi mismo ese rapto, y mi corazón me dice. -añade dulcemente el joven de cabello azul. -que tienes razón, por más inverosímil que parezca.

-También te creo Serena. -apoya Minako.

-Y yo. -dice Makoto. -en solo segundos has dado por tierra con mis creencias pero esas imágenes son increíblemente parecidas. -termina la ingeniero.

-¿Ami? -pregunta Serena.

-Sinceramente Tsukino san, yo me reservaré mi opinión; quiero pensar que esto tiene una explicación lógica; pero tampoco puedo negar que sus pruebas son… perturbadoras… tambalean mis creencias. -acaba la programadora, Serena mira ahora a su amiga, Rei se haya encerrada en un silencio obstinado y muerde un poco su labio inferior como hacía siempre que estaba molesta.

-¿No crees verdad Rei? -lanza Serena casi segura de la respuesta, los ojos amatista la miran detenidamente, al fin rebate con decisión.

-No Serena, no puedo creerte; pienso que nos enfrentamos a cosas reales, personas de carne y hueso; todo debe tener una lógica, no creo en lo sobrenatural, me concreto a los hechos, no a creencias que son producto de la ignorancia y el temor; a cosas que se pueden probar y sustentar. -termina la chica de ojos amatista seriamente. Pero Owen cree descubrir en su mirada y en esas palabras dolor y una profunda desilusión, una rabia escondida que se traducía en aquel alegato que se aferraba a sus teorías posiblemente más por miedo a tener fe que a creer; aunque no lo pareciera.

-Entonces Rei, explícame bajo esa lógica tuya todos los cabos sueltos que tiene este caso, por ejemplo el que el hombre que raptó a Michiru y la imagen de Fernández de Santillán sean idénticas, el hecho de que nadie haya pedido rescate a una familia millonaria como los Kaioh en más de un mes… -Rei intenta refutar pero la rubia no lo permite. -¡Déjame terminar!...-sigue Serena. -aún falta la presencia inexplicable del galeón "San José" en mares Griegos, su desaparición, el doblón español que tenemos en nuestro poder, los medallones, esa carta desdibujada en la vitela, el cofre en la tumba… no Rei, no hay otra explicación, estamos hablando de marineros fantasmas… almas en pena, y sobre las cuales por algún motivo recayó el juramento de Santillán, que regresaron de su sueño de 300 años por causa de una maldición, y eso es real quieras o no aceptarlo. -lanza decidida Serena.

La antropóloga calla con los labios apretados en evidente gesto de terquedad, pero Serena comprende que no dice más porque está llevando una gran batalla interna entre sus creencias científicas y una realidad que parece contradecir todo aquello que la sustenta.

-Señorita Hino, Señorita Tsukino, no quiero demeritar el trabajo y las teorías de ninguna de las dos, y tampoco creo que esta discusión nos lleve a algún lado; les propongo lo siguiente, el equipo viajará en una semana a Cartagena de Indias, y tal como sabiamente propone la señorita Mizuno, se verá cuál de las dos teorías es la verdadera; pero primeramente el equipo deberá enfocarse en buscar el galeón "San José" en las coordenadas del mapa, si es un mito, estará hundido esperando por ustedes, si es una realidad sobrenatural, seguramente aparecerá para reclamar esto. -concluye Theodosius tomando y mostrándolo al grupo el medallón rojo. -¿Qué opinan?

-De acuerdo. -acepta Serena con seguridad.

-Me parece correcto. -apoya Rei. -Entonces creo que todo queda claro, nos vemos mañana para ultimar detalles del viaje. -Acaba cerrando con brusquedad su laptop roja la cual guarda en su mochila para luego salir del lugar sin decir una palabra, tras ella va Nataku.

-Serena… ¿Ella se molestó? -pregunta Makoto intrigada.

-Sí y no; está molesta con ella misma, Mako chan, luchando contra su deseo de creerme y todos los paradigmas científicos que se han puesto en tela de juicio, pero no está molesta conmigo, ni con Ustedes, solo con ella, la conozco bien. -Concluye la rubia.

-Eso es algo bipolar. -Agrega mordaz Minako sin ocultar la molestia que le causo por ver como el joven peliplateado ha salido tras Rei.

-No, señorita Aino, personalmente creo que es algo más… la señorita Hino parecía molesta y extrañamente obstinada, creo que esto ha removido fibras muy sensibles de su alma, parecería como si el tener un poco de fe le resultara… doloroso. -Añade Owen, Serena lo mira comprendiendo que ese hombre debía ser muy sensible como para haber captado aquello.

-Así es Owen, tienes razón, Rei tiene un gran conflicto personal con la fe, pero no soy la indicada para hablar de ello; pero independientemente de eso, Rei Hino es una profesional, y hará su mejor esfuerzo en esta misión. -Acaba Serena con la seguridad de quien sabe de qué habla.

Abajo, Rei va saliendo de las oficinas, se despide parcamente de la secretaria y sale directamente a la calle, necesita algo de aire, sentía que se sofocaba en la oficina.

-¡Pyro! -grita Nataku tras ella, Rei lo ignora tomando el casco de su Honda roja. -¡Pyro espera! -la detiene Nataku se coloca delante de ella sujetando la motocicleta. -¿Quieres explicarme qué pasó exactamente allá adentro? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-No te incumbe. -lanza Rei molesta.

-Si me incumbe, eso que pasó allá arriba no es normal, ¿En verdad no crees en nada? ¿Ni en Dios? -cuestiona Nataku.

-No, Nataku, no creo en Dios, ni en nada. –responde directa. Nataku entonces toma su mano apretándola con fuerza, mirándola directamente a los ojos, a aquellos ojos que lo habían hechizado en Okinawa, y ella observa de la misma forma a los orbes dorados del chico que ahora la veían con una mezcla de compasión y ternura…

-Es una pena Pyro, porque la fe es lo único que nos podrá sacar con bien de esta misión, créeme que lo que dice la rubia es cierto, yo lo vi; pero si tú vas a ese viaje con tu alma llena de dudas, no tendremos oportunidad de triunfar. -Dice el peliplateado.-No sé qué haya pasado en tu vida; que te haga no creer que no existe nada más allá de lo que puedas probar, pero sea lo que sea, quizá el destino te puso en este camino para que aprendas a creer. – él acerca lentamente su rostro al de Rei y suavemente acaricia su mejilla. -¿Crees que puedes hacerlo Pyro? -Suplica, sus rostros han quedado a una corta distancia el uno del otro; Rei siente que quizás no pueda huir más de aquella situación, ni de lo que le hace sentir ese hombre, finalmente cuando creía que sucumbiría a sus deseos primarios una fibra de su razón toma el control, y de golpe enciende la motocicleta.

-¡Hágase a un lado ahora, o lo arrollaré! -amenaza ella poniéndose el casco, Nataku asustado se retira, y el bólido rojo desaparece por las calles de Japón dejando tras de sí el ensordecedor sonido de su motor.

-¿Qué ha pasado en tu vida que tanto te lastima, Pyro? -se pregunta el chico de cabello plateado con preocupación observando hacia la dirección por la cual ella se había ido a una velocidad descomunal.

**Islas Rosario, Cartagena de Indias Colombia…**

Michiru baja los escalones de aquella vieja fortificación; la cual se haya iluminada solo con algunas velas y teas, lleva puesto el vestido rosado de época que esa mañana su cuidador dejara para ella, ahora, es de noche, y avanza insegura por entre los salones de la fortaleza hasta llegar al comedor en donde la luz es más fuerte, desde que se haya en esta situación le aterra entrevistarse con aquel hombre; el que la secuestró, pero también sabe que no tiene otra opción más que obedecer; entra en el lugar en donde una mesa está rodeada con elegantes sillas, la mesa, se haya dispuesta con manjares de todo tipo y velas alumbrando; frente a ella dándole la espalda vislumbra la arrogante figura de un hombre que viste con una casaca roja que al momento de escuchar sus pasos gira para mirarla directamente; la penetrante mirada de sus ojos negros chocan con los ojos aguamarina de Michiru.

-¡Susana! -exclama él y rápidamente se acerca a ella afectuoso toma su mano la cual besa, Michiru siente el frío el frio contacto de aquella mano y sus labios el cual la estremece.

-Señor… le he dicho que ese no es mi nombre. Cohibida lo corrige ella.

-Lo es, aunque vos queráis negarlo, Señora; se que sois Susana. -insiste el marino. -el destino no podría ser tan cruel conmigo para que después de que mi alma atravesara el purgatorio y darme la gracia de volver no te encontrara a mi lado. -añade el hombre.

-Señor… -los ojos de ella se llenan de lágrimas, impotente. -¡Por favor!, ¡por lo que más ame en el mundo déjeme volver a casa! -Suplica ella cayendo de rodillas, el capitán la levanta del suelo y con ternura busca tranquilizarla.

-Susana, querida, por favor ven- la guía a la mesa halando una silla para que ella tome asiento –vos sois lo que más quiero en este mundo, estás en casa ahora. -dice este, Michiru rompe en llanto desconsolada, el hombre conmovido acaricia su cabello buscando atraerla a su pecho. -Se que no lo entiendes del todo querida, pero ya lo comprenderás, si volvía de la muerte vos estarías a mi lado como lo juramos, _"Por toda la eternidad…"_ ahora seca vuestras lágrimas y come algo, anda, Mendoza preparó algo especial en tu honor. - el marino acerca a Michiru un plato con carne, junto a este hay un tenedor y un cuchillo, las pupilas aguamarina de Michiru refulgen cuando mira aquel cuchillo, y en un gesto impetuoso lo toma entre sus manos y con un movimiento rápido lo entierra con fuerza en el cuello de su captor, el marinero lanza un grito horrible de dolor, mientras la joven corre hacia la salida, sin embargo antes que pueda llegar a la puerta, una mano fuerte la jala del brazo, y la obliga a girar con un movimiento brusco. La joven puede ver el rostro furioso del marinero, quien con su otra mano toma el cuchillo y lo saca de su cuello sin rastro de sangre.

-¿Quién es Usted? -Es lo único que logra decir la aterrada chica.

-Soy un alma condenada por culpa de una maldición que cayó sobre de mi por no haber cumplido mi promesa; soy el hombre que decidió sacrificar a su tripulación, más de seiscientas vidas; por amor a ti, Susana, aquel que prometió amarte hasta la eternidad aún en contra del cielo… o del infierno. -acaba el marino y con fuerza dominándola la besa con fuerza, Michiru siente aquellos labios helados sobre los suyos e intenta alejar al hombre, cuando finalmente lo logra, lanza un terrible grito al ver el rostro de su captor, y cae desmayada al suelo, José Fernández de Santillán observa el cuerpo de la joven que yace a sus pies, pero su rostro antes apuesto y varonil, es haya ahora carcomido como el de un cadáver mostrando carne putrefacta y huesos, una lágrima escapa de los ojos negros del hombre mientras su rostro se regenera de nuevo, luego se agacha al lado de la chica y la toma en sus brazos caminando con ella por las escaleras hasta la habitación dejándola en la cama.

-Señor... ¿Qué ocurrió? -cuestiona el anciano cuidador.

-Ella ya lo sabe Mendoza, ha visto la maldición. -añade Santillán. -Parece que después de 300 años aún estoy condenado a no poder tener a Susana.-Con dolor el joven.

-Eso significa señor… que no se ha librado aún… -asustado el anciano.

-Así parece Mendoza, no entiendo por qué, al tener juntos nuevamente los dos medallones, esta pesadilla debía acabar, debía estar descansando en paz con mi tripulación bajo el mar y nosotros – mientras observa a la joven -debíamos estar juntos por siempre, pero parece que mi pecado es tan grande que Dios aún no me perdona el no haberla dejado cumplir sus votos y el no haber cumplido yo mi promesa… -con un dejo de dolor el hombre.

-¿Y qué hará señor?... la tripulación no estará contenta. -se atreve el cuidador. -Algunos murmuran que la maldición no termina a causa de que Usted trajo consigo a la señorita, que ha vuelto a caer en el mismo pecado del día del naufragio. -se atreve Mendoza. -temo que quieran matarla.

-No dejaré que lo hagan, esperaremos al día de la segunda Luna llena, cuando podamos tocar tierra en Cartagena sin peligro, e investigaré porqué no ha terminado la maldición, iré a la tumba de Susana. -acaba el joven, luego acaricia cariñosamente el rostro lívido de la chica. -cuídala bien Mendoza, no vendré en unos días hasta que ella lo haya asimilado, si pregunta algo, vos no sabéis nada. -acaba Santillán. –Me retiro no tarda en amanecer, debo irme antes de que eso pase. -acaba este y sale de la cámara seguido de su siervo dejando sola a la chica desmayada…

**Mansión Black, Tokio Japón…**

Un apuesto joven de cabello plateado llega a su mansión rechinando las llantas de su convertible negro, y baja de este, en la puerta lo recibe un mayordomo.

-Joven Diamante. -saluda este. -su hermano está en la sala, el señor Demian bajará en un momento, quiere que lo esperen allí. -informa el asalariado.

-Bien Harima. -acaba el chico y atraviesa los lujosos salones de la mansión rumbo a la sala, al entrar en ella mira como el atractivo joven de intenso cabello azul toma una copa de licor mientras mira unos papeles sobre la mesa. -Buenas noches hermano… -añade sentándose a su lado y mirando las hojas llenas de cálculos. -¿aún obsesionado con las coordenadas?... te dije que dejaras eso o acabarías por volverte loco. -opina Diamante. -Mejor invítame una copa.

-Tómala tú o pídela a la servidumbre. –responde hosco.

-¡Oh!, alguien está de mal humor, si, es verdad, y yo sé por qué, ¿será por el hecho de que tu ojo no se cura por completo y debes usar esos estúpidos lentes oscuros frente a todos?, no sé qué sea más estúpido….si eso o el esparcir el cuento de que te asaltaron… -ironiza Diamante, Zafiro lo mira furioso. -La causa de tu molestia se llama Rei y se apellida Hino. -Zafiro sujeta a su hermano de la solapa de la camisa con furia.

-¡No la menciones! -ruge el de cabello azul.

-¡Hey calma!, no pensé que te llegara tan hondo; creía hermano, que teníamos claro la razón por la cual nos acercábamos a ellas; desde el inicio lo supimos, pero creo que uno de los dos, no respetó las reglas de no involucrarse con la presa. -añade con burlón e irónico el de cabello plateado, su hermano solo lo mira molesto y hastiado. -¡Si eso es!, tú solo caíste en la trampa y te enamoraste de Rei Hino, ¿Cierto?

-¡No! -ruge Zafiro levantándose del sillón molesto. -¡No es verdad! -se niega él.

-Sí lo es, de otra forma no estarías así, a ti más que importarte descifrar el mapa, es descubrir tus sentimientos por ella, creo hermanito que te hizo daño verla de nuevo, pero conociendo a Rei Hino ella de seguro te odia, ¡si, eso fue!; pero no te abrumes…, aprende a mí, que supe manejar a tal grado a Serena que ella aún sigue enamorada de mí. -guiña un ojo con cinismo Diamante.

-Eso son solo ilusiones para alimentar tu vanidad- revira Zafiro- las dos nos odian… y detestan. -con un dejo de dolor que no puede reprimir.

-Y eso te duele, ¿Cierto?... Zafiro hermano, no compliques tu vida y mejor goza de lo bueno que esas chicas nos dieron, como la fama… y los bellos momentos que no podemos negar, pero solo eso, deberías aprender a mí y buscar la buena vida con otras chicas, gozando de los beneficios que nos da ser los Buscadores de tesoros más famosos de Japón, las nenas llegan solas a ti. -opina Diamante.

-No creo poder hacer eso hermano, tú y yo tenemos formas diferentes de enfrentar el remordimiento. -opina Zafiro. -y yo… no creo poder olvidar a Rei. -termina con un tomo melancólico el joven.

-Pues deberás hacerlo. -termina una voz a sus espaldas, el imponente hombre canoso de mirada azul intensa enfundado en la costosa bata de seda avanza ante ellos.

-Padre. -dice Zafiro inclinándose.

-Zafiro, Diamante, me alegra que vinieran. -añade aquel hombre que no es otro más que Demian Black uno de los más respetados investigadores del Japón; ahora junto a sus hijos toma asiento en uno de los sillones a su lado.

-Nos sorprendió mucho, no sabíamos que estabas en Japón. -explica el de cabello plata.

-Llegué hace una semana, pero tardé en reunir algunos datos que necesitaba antes de hablar con Ustedes. -replica el señor.

-¿Y qué cosa es tan importante para que dejes tus investigaciones en Harvard Padre? -pregunta Zafiro.

-Dos cosas, la primera, que hasta los estados Unidos ha llegado la noticia de la licitación que han ganado para trabajar con el gobierno en el proyecto de barcos hundidos, siendo sincero jamás pensé que mi dos hijos llegaran a hacer algo tan grande por el apellido Black. -añade Demian.

-Gracias por la confianza. -ironiza Diamante.

-¡Sin ironías!, los conozco a ambos, se que solo siguieron esas carreras por el prestigio de ser hijos de Demian Black, pero no por vocación verdadera, Diamante tú tienes más talento de Gigoló y tu Zafiro de pianista que los dos de arqueólogos. -Reitera el doctor Black con mordacidad. -así que antes de decirles el asunto principal de mi visita quiero que me confiesen como es que obtuvieron esa licitación. -Zafiro mira su hermano que contrario a él parece muy tranquilo.

-Muy sencillo Padre, usamos ese talento del cual dices que carecemos, es todo. -miente el de cabello plata. Su padre lo mira dudoso.

-¿Es verdad?... porque lo que vengo a pedirles es muy delicado, y allí tendrán ambos tiempo de demostrar que poseen el talento que dicen tener. -anima Demian. -tómenlo como… una prueba de su Padre, si la pasan, creeré que mis hijos son dignos del apellido que llevan, si no lo hacen… estaremos en problemas.

-Padre, ¿Quieres dejar de redundar y decirnos a qué has venido? -impaciente Zafiro.

-Digamos, que quiero contratar los servicios de "Black Odyssey" para un asunto personal de mucha importancia. -dice Demian Black, los dos chicos se miran impactados. -Así es, tengo información muy fiable sobre un tesoro hundido en el Atlántico que seguramente les interesará, me refiero al galeón "San José". -Lanza Demian, Diamante se atraganta con el vino y Zafiro mira a su Padre dudoso.

-¿El "San José" verdadero? ¿La nave capitana de la flota de Indias? -cuestiona Zafiro.

-La misma, el buque hundido de la batalla de Barú, el comandado por Fernández de Santillán. -sigue Demian.

-El que llevaba el tesoro en doblones acuñados en Nueva España más grande de todos los tiempos. -termina Diamante mirando con sus ojos codiciosos brillantes a su Padre y su hermano.

-Justamente, tengo datos fiables sobre su posible ubicación, pero no tengo en la universidad todo el equipo para que se encargue del trabajo, así que pensé que ahora que son ustedes reconocidos exploradores y tienen el apoyo del gobierno, podían hacer un cambio en sus planes y buscar ahora otro galeón español con más posibilidades de ser encontrado que el "María Galante". -propone Demian Black.

-Y esos datos que dices… ¿En qué consisten?... ¿Son fiables? -interroga Zafiro.

-Lo eran… tenía una buena pista, informantes y un ejecutor que asumía los riesgos por mí, pero algo pasó; sé que no me creerán pero en este caso en especial hay involucradas fuerzas poderosas que van más allá de toda razón y toda ciencia, fuerzas… sobrenaturales. -dice el anciano doctor Black, sus hijos lo miran incrédulos, Diamante ríe estridentemente.

-¡Vamos Padre! Un hombre con tus estudios y doctorados, el ganador de Getty, un hombre de ciencia, no puede decir eso. -añade Diamante, y sin que se lo espere nadie, el anciano sujeta a su hijo por el cuello y lo mira con furia a los ojos tan parecidos a los suyos.

-¡Escúchame! ¡Vi a ese barco surgir de entre la bruma! ¡Escuche los gritos venidos de la tumba de aquella tripulación! y más que nada… ¡vi a uno de mis hombres disparar a esos marinos sin que les causara ningún tipo de daño! -lanza Demian Black, para luego soltar a su hijo que cae al suelo tosiendo. – quiero que los dos sepan que no estoy loco, ni que lo que les he dicho es una exageración y que en mi vida como explorador y profesional he visto todo tipo de cosas; algunas consideradas mágicas, cosas inexplicables… pero jamás algo como esto. -dice el hombre, Zafiro mira a su Padre con detenimiento, sabe que alguien del temple de Demian Black no puede estar jugando.

-Yo te creo Padre. -dice el joven, Demian palmea la espalda del chico.

-Siempre has sido un espíritu elevado Zafiro, creo que es por la sangre artística de tu madre.-dice Black -¿Y tu Diamante?... ya que no puedes créeme al menos coopera conmigo por interés, me duele decirlo hijo pero eres igual a mi cuando joven, solo gloria, fortuna y mujeres, pero la vida se encargará de enseñarte; pero por ahora no me importa si su motivación es el conocimiento, la gloria o el tesoro del "San José", quiero saber si cuento con Ustedes y más que nada, con su equipo. -pide Demian Black.

-Lo haremos Padre. -opina Zafiro. -pero antes necesitamos saberlo todo con detalle, si hemos de informar al equipo y a nuestros patrocinadores gubernamentales un cambio de planes, debemos hacerlo sobre bases firmes. -opina Zafiro.

-Les diré todo lo que sé, y espero que esta empresa sea el primer éxito de "Black Odyssey" y de la familia Black en conjunto, para que el mundo sepa de lo que somos capaces cuando trabajamos juntos. -casi jura Demian Black, sus hijos se acercan a la mesa al lado de su padre que con una ademán ordena que su mayordomo lleve la laptop negra la cual enciende delante de ellos…

Dentro de su habitación, Rei Hino que ahora usa un traje deportivo y un top rojo, con sus cabellos sujetos por una cinta del mismo tono, se entretenía entrenando con su saco de boxeo, el sudor corre por su frente pero parece poseída de una secreta energía la cual la impulsa y le hace sentir la imperiosa necesidad de descargar su ira y frustración contra algo, tan concentrada está en su ejercicio que no escucha como la puerta de su habitación se abre con el extraño mecanismos de la cerradura, hasta que la chica rubia de dos coletas entra llevando una charola con agua fría, Serena se detiene un poco mirando a su amiga realizar aquellos movimientos exactos y golpear el costal entre gritos que descargaban su fuerza… al fin una patada de Rei descuelga el saco que cae al suelo.

-Vaya que has mejorado con el tiempo tus técnicas de combate, ¿o es que estás muy molesta?-dice la rubia acercándose a ella y dejando la charola en una mesa.

-Serena… no te sentí entrar. –contesta jadeante por el esfuerzo Rei.

-Lo sé, estabas muy concentrada… pero tenía que venir, sabía que estarías molesta y sabes que no puedo dormir si estás enojada conmigo. -añade la rubia, Rei toma una toalla y seca su sudor, se acerca a Serena que le ofrece un vaso con agua la cual ella toma.

-No estoy molesta contigo Serena, y lo sabes, lo que hiciste en las oficinas, fue maravilloso, la forma como indagaste y argumentaste, me dejaste sin palabras. -confiesa ella. -pero sabes muy bien que no me puedo enojar contigo Odango, solo hiciste lo que debías hacer, el problema… soy yo… a pesar de todo… no puedo creer. -confiesa ella.

-Rei, lo que le pasó a tía Akane, no debe hacer que tu fe muera de esa forma. -se atreve Serena.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que es sentir que tu madre ha muerto! no tenerla a tu lado cuando más la necesitabas, y más que nada, escuchar a todos decir que ella desapareció, que por arte de maldita magia se fue de tu vida, que por culpa de las supersticiones estúpidas de la gente nadie mueva un dedo por buscarla. -dice la chica, Serena contempla sus ojos morados llorosos y siente que la entiende.

-Rei… yo lamento haberte recordado eso. -dice ella y se abraza de su amiga, Rei responde al abrazo.

-No… no es tu culpa, pero ahora que lo has mencionado, tienes razón, ese día que el detective le dijo a papá que ya no la buscarían más, el día que la dieron por muerta, yo me juré a mi misma no descansar hasta encontrarla o hasta tener una tumba en donde venerar su recuerdo con huesos reales que yo supiera eran los suyos… y creo que ese día, murió mi fe; también ese día, decidí que quería ser antropóloga, ayudar a destruir mitos estúpidos y encontrar restos humanos reales, ayudar a ponerles un nombre, un rostro, a descubrir su historia y las huellas de su pasado pensando que algún día…

-Encontrarías a tu madre. -completa Serena comprendiendo y limpia las lágrimas del rostro de ella. -Rei porqué nunca me dijiste eso, yo sabía que el tema de tu madre te dolía mucho, pero jamás pensé que tu empeño en aferrarte a la razón, fuera por eso.

-No quería abrumarte con mis líos Sere, además, desde que soy pequeña me he acostumbrado a curar mis propias heridas.

-Pues desde ahora, no lo harás más, somos amigas, y las amigas están allí para los buenos momentos pero también para los malos, no debes ser siempre la fuerte, ¿Sabes?... orgullosa como todos los Aries. -opina Serena, su amiga está por decir algo. -Si ya sé, no crees tampoco en eso, pero tienes que prometerme que de ahora en adelante, nos diremos siempre todo por duro que sea… ¿Lo prometes? -solicita Serena.

-Lo prometo Odango. -sonríe Rei. -creo que siempre tienes la palabra justa cuando peor me siento. -abraza Rei a su amiga.

-Rei, independientemente de eso, el reto sigue en pié, en Colombia trataré de hacerte creer. -opina la rubia.

-Y yo luchare por destruir tus infundadas creencias. -reitera con el mismo desafío Rei, las dos ríen de buena gana.

-Si, somos de nuevo las mismas amigas de antes… algo más ¿Qué pasó entre Nataku y tú?... Mina estaba que no podía ocultar sus celos, creo que Nataku le gusta, igual noté sus ironías.

-Pues para mí que se lo quede, el tema de Yamada créeme es lo que menos me importa ahora, tenemos otras prioridades, tú deberías pensar lo mismo y dejar de coquetear con Owen. -termina Rei divertida del sonrojo de su amiga.

-¡Rei Hino que clase de mujer crees que soy! -termina Serena mientras persigue a su amiga por toda aquella habitación repleta de imágenes de fénix.

-¡Señora Thalassa! ¡Alguien aquí quiere ser la señora Thalassa! -se burla ella, a lo lejos, las risas de las dos amigas resuenan en toda la mansión, y llegan a oídos de Kondo Saburo que trabaja etiquetando unas monedas de la colección de antigüedades vikingas, quien sonríe tomando en su mano una fotografía en que una bella mujer de ojos amatista que usa un kimono carga a una bebé.

-Akane, hija, donde quiera que estés, cuida mucho de Rei, aún no puede saber la verdad sobre ti, no todavía, antes… debe aprender a creer. -termina el hombre y deja la fotografía sobre su escritorio…

_O_

**ACLARACIÓN: En la carta de Santillán que descifró Rei las palabras como AGORA y ESPEROSE no son incorrecciones de gramática sino la forma como se expresaba la gente en español antiguo.**

**GLOSARIO:**

_***Estereomicroscopio: **__El estereomicroscopio consta realmente de dos microscopios completos, cada uno con su objetivo y ocular en los que, al no coincidir sus ejes ópticos, las imágenes formadas en los oculares son distintas (lo mismo que ocurre con la visión ocular humana), por lo que vemos una imagen de tres dimensiones. La mayor resolución a detalle de este comparado con los microscopios normales da una resolución mayor a lo que se quiere observar._

_****Paleografía: **__(del griego __palaio__, antiguo, y __graphía__, escritura) es el estudio de la escritura antigua; es la ciencia que tiene que descifrar los escritos de épocas anteriores a la nuestra. Por tanto, otra de sus finalidades será poder datar los manuscritos objeto de su estudio._

*****Islas del Rosario:** _Las __islas del Rosario__ (o Corales del Rosario) es un pequeño __archipiélago__ formado por unas 30 islas, con una superficie terrestre de 20 hectáreas (0,20 km²) ubicado frente a las costas del __Departamento de Bolívar__, en Cartagena de Indias Colombia, a la misma latitud que __península de Barú__, un archipiélago frente al cual se hundió el verdadero Galeón "San José". En ellas se ubica uno de los __Parques Nacionales Naturales de Colombia__, creado para proteger uno de los __arrecifes coralinos__ más importantes de la Costa __Caribe__colombiana__._

_*__**Mojón**__: A pesar del sentido peyorativo que tiene la palabra MOJON para muchos países de habla hispana (donde significa excremento) en términos cartográficos y de ubicación espacial se utiliza para designar un PUNTO DE REFERENCIA __para delimitar propiedades, territorios, __hitos kilométricos__ o poste kilométrico de las carreteras._

_**__**Eslora**__: __es la dimensión de un __navío__ tomada a su largo, desde la __proa__ hasta la __popa__. (de la punta al final del barco)_

**NOTAS FINALES: Siguiente capítulo entregado, tal como quedamos, procuraré actualizar cada dos semanas esta historia y ahora si puedo prometerles que la acción comienza. Este maravilloso equipo en la bellísima y colonial ciudad de Cartagena de Indias, con los guapos malvados de "Black Odyssey", una horda de marinos fantasmas y un capitán maldito tras ellos, sumándole mi mente maquiavélica, creo que pueden deducir el resultado.**

**Aclarando algunos detalles, el misterio de la desaparición de la mamá de Rei, y lo que ella tiene con el fuego es un hilo conductor de la historia que procuraré desarrollar a lo largo de todas las temporadas. En esta se sabrá un poco y mucho más en la que viene. Siguiente punto, el género de este fic es una mezcla de fantasía e historia real; me tomo algunas libertades históricas en pro de la trama, pero sin embargo muchas de las cosas descritas son reales, el Galeón "San José" si existió, pueden consultarlo en google, igual que los detalles de la familia Fernández de Santillán, me tomo mi tiempo investigando…XD….y si no tengo a mi fiel Tertius, mi editora, lista a señalar las incoherencias que perciba. Gracias a todos los que leen y se dan tiempo de animar a esta ave de fuego errante para seguir adelante…(sonó muy poético…XD) Arigatou Nicky por tus palabras, luego te paso las imágenes que hice de los personajes a tu correo.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix.**


	6. Chapter 5: La carrera por el Tesoro

**CAZADORES DE TESOROS**

**TEMPORADA 1: EL MISTERIO DEL GALEÓN "SAN JOSÉ"**

**Cap. 5: La Carrea por el Tesoro**

**Islas Rosario, Cartagena de Indias Colombia…**

La luz la Luna alumbraba la bahía de aquella caleta en una remota isla perdida en medio el mar Caribe, a lo lejos como terrible aparición se vislumbra un navío con sus velas rotas y desgarradas, en la playa se dejan ver unas enormes llamas creadas con hogueras de hierba seca. Marinos con uniformes de la Gran Armada Española van y vienen tanto por el lugar y por la proa del barco. En la playa algunos de ellos juegan a los dados o se entretienen luchando, desenfundando sus cuchillos, intencionalmente se hieren con ellos, pero por alguna extraña razón de aquellas heridas no brota sangre, todo es algarabía y en el sitio abundan las risas. Un hombre gordo y calvo con casaca roja avanza hacia ellos.

-¿Quién de vosotros lleva la cuenta de los días?-pregunta aquel individuo furioso.

-¡Gálvez lo sabe, Segundo!-Contesta otro de los marinos.

-¡Gálvez!- llama al aludido-quiero saber en qué maldito día de purgatorio vivimos.-solicita aquel que era el segundo al mando, el aludido, un hombrecillo delgado en extremo con un amplio sombrero negro se acerca a una palmera y mira las marcas en el tronco.

-Es el día cincuenta y tres después del inicio de la maldición, Segundo.-añade.

-¡Cincuenta y tres noches más de esta maldita pesadilla!... oscilando entre la vida y la muerte, entre el cielo y el infierno…¡Voto a Sanes!- clama furioso y en un rápido movimiento toma de entre sus ropas un cuchillo que lanza con ese mismo sentimiento que lo embarga, enterrándose directamente en el pecho de uno de los marinos, el cual sólo se limita a ver el objeto que ahora se aloja entre sus costillas, mientras todos los demás ríen, sin inmutarse el marino toma el arma y la saca de su pecho con naturalidad.

-Calla Segundo o el capitán podría molestarse.- amonesta otro de los marinos.

-¡QUE SE MOLESTE! ¡POR EL RABO DE SATÁN!-estalla el Segundo.-a veces no sé si es mejor arriesgarnos a pisar tierra e irnos todos al maldito infierno, cualquier cosa es mejor a esta espera….¡todo por la culpa de vuestro capitán!, que no conforme con provocar una maldición por una mujer, vuelve a tropezar con misma piedra…¡Esa moza de la torre es la causa de que la maldición no haya terminado aunque tengamos los medallones!-las exclamaciones de todo tipo no se hacen esperar por parte de los marinos que acogen las palabras del Segundo.

-¿En verdad Segundo tenéis tantas ganas de iros al infierno? -se oye una voz en medio del lugar, todos voltean a ver la silueta que se halla arriba de la proa del "San José" la cual por un instante es iluminada por un rayo de tonos fosforescentes, de un salto inhumano el hombre llega a la playa y todos se hacen a un lado mientras avanza la arrogante figura del apuesto marino de cabello negro, ojos penetrantes y la cicatriz en el rostro que lleva al cuello los dos medallones.

-¡Capitán!-balbucean algunos de aquellos hombres.

-Veo que han organizado una reunión y nadie me avisó.-reclama Fernández de Santillán, el Segundo lo encara molesto.

-¡No tenemos nada que ocultaros señor!... ¡Estamos desesperados! ¡Hace cincuenta y tres días que esto comenzó! ¡Vos dijisteis que cuando los dos medallones estuviesen juntos podríamos descansar! ¡Pero no es así!-una nueva ola de comentarios entre los marinos.-todos aquí creemos que el motivo de que la maldición no termine es esa mujer que tenéis en la torre…-los ojos de Santillán relampaguean de furia y de un movimiento rápido sujeta por el cuello al Segundo.

-¡Escuchad esto vos y todos! ¡No sólo es este medallón lo que necesitamos! ¡Debemos buscar a Susana! ¡Recordad las palabras de la inscripción!.-habla José.-el juramento de estar juntos por la eternidad…¡Entendéis Perros! ¡La señorita Kaioh no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Y al primero que ose ponerle un dedo encima yo mismo lo llevaré a Cartagena para que toque tierra y comprobemos si es verdad que el infierno se abre a sus pies y se traga su maldita alma!.-acaba el capitán con un rugido atronador que aterra a los presentes; el Segundo manoteo molesto pero su acción hace que con uno de esos golpes desprenda el medallón rojo del cuello del capitán el cual al caer al suelo se estrella en una roca y partiéndose en pedazos, todos enmudecen al ver lo que ha sucedido y guardan silencio, Santillán suelta al Segundo que se deja caer al suelo y el capitán se agacha a mirar las piezas del medallón roto, ve los cristales rojos hechos añicos y la vena de su frente resalta con furia exhalando un grito gutural casi venido de ultratumba.-¡MALDITOS! ¡ME HABEIS ENGAÑADO! ¡ESTE NO ES EL VERDADERO MEDALLÓN!-ruge furioso en el suelo y golpea con su puño los pedazos de vidrio que se clavan en su piel sin que esta sangre.

-Capitán.-se habla uno de los marinos.-¿Qué haremos ahora?...-José Fernández de Santillán levanta la vista furioso.

-Lo único que podemos hacer Gómez, esperar la segunda noche de Luna Llena, regresaremos a Cartagena a recuperar los restos de Susana y le verdadero medallón a costa de lo que sea.-decidido Santillán.

-Señor… ¿a costa de lo que sea?- duda otro el cual decora con una paliacate rojo su cabeza-...antes nos prohibía matar.-replica aquel.

-Eso era antes, Villareal; pero, ellos lo han provocado…¡CONOCERAN LA FURIA DE LA TRIPULACION DEL SAN JOSÉ!-estalla Santillán levantando su espada ante los gritos de la ansiosa tripulación…

**Tokio Japón.**

En un apartamento cercano a la zona céntrica de Shinjuku, rebeldes rayos del sol entran por la ventana, y un sonido de persianas al ser abiertas provocan el despertar de un hombre, que se haya con el torso desnudo, negándose a levantarse todavía rueda perezosamente sobre la cama envolviéndose con la sábana que lo cubre.

-¡Buen día, Yamada!- oye una voz frente a él; su joven compañero de cabello aguamarina jala la sábana para obligarlo a levantarse, el musculoso chico se endereza, aun con los ojos cerrados emite un bostezo, a tientas toma su reloj que se localiza en cómoda a un lado de la cama.

-Gaijín…¡Son las siete de la mañana!-reprende molesto, Nataku revolviendo con sus manos sus despeinados cabellos plateados.

-Lo sé; pero ¿No has oído nunca que al aeropuerto hay que llegar dos horas antes?...el vuelo a Colombia sale a las diez.-añade Owen sonriendo, Nataku soñoliento y molesto bosteza de nuevo mirando a su compañero que luce un pulcro pantalón de vestir color gris y camisa blanca.-no querrás llegar tarde a nuestra primera misión.-prosigue el griego.

-¿Y esa prisa tuya es por profesionalismo o por ver a cierta chica rubia de dos coletas?-añade Nataku, a lo cual Owen se sonroja levemente.

-No tengo porqué ocultar que son precisamente esas dos cosas, por lo cual me está gustando mucho este trabajo; Serena es una chica maravillosa, inteligente, dulce, tierna, sincera…no tiene novio y no veo nada de malo que yo comience a sentir algo más que amistad por ella.-dice el elegante griego.

-No, nada de malo…supongo…es solo que pensé que lo negarías.-añade Nataku levantándose al fin de la cama.

-Luego de vivir en el mismo apartamento una semana tengo que tenerte algo de confianza, me gusta pensar que somos amigos.-insiste Owen.-así que…¿me dirás qué sientes por Rei?-se atreve el chico.

-¿Pyro?...bueno…eso es difícil, no creo tenerlo tan claro como tu.-opina Nataku, colocándose un pantalón de mezclilla.-en verdad me gusta, es hermosa, sexy, tiene un cuerpo, que…¡uff!... esa forma de decir y hacer las cosas que tiene es tan…¡Pyro!; ...pero a veces me desespera tanto, su soberbia, sus aires de superioridad, ¡esa maldita terquedad! que siento podría ahogarla…-Owen ríe ante tan contrastantes comentarios.-¿te burlas?...-ofendido Nataku.

-No solo me causa gracia; según tú no tienes claros tus sentimientos, amigo, en mi país y en todo el mundo, a eso se le llama estar enamorado.-palmea Owen la espalda del peliplateado.-anda te espero afuera, hice de desayunar.

-Así que el intelectual de Grecia sabe cocinar…¿Qué más ocultas, Thalassa?-inquiere Nataku, el chico solo sonrío.

-Absolutamente nada interesante, soy un hombre sin complicaciones, transparente como las aguas del Egeo.-respondió Owen saliendo de la habitación.- date prisa o se enfriará.-termina saliendo, Nataku entonces sonrío y se puso su camisa, se acercó al cajón y guardó descuidadamente algo de ropa en una maleta sin poner atención a lo que llevaba.

-Solo espero que Theo trate bien a mis "bebés".-sonríe y toma de entre sus cosas una pistola Berretta 92.- tú fuiste la única que conservé nena…nunca me separaría de ti pero ahora te quedarás o de otra forma no podré viajar.-acaba Nataku guardando el arma en el cajón.

_**Aeropuerto Narita, Tokio Japón…**_

En una sala especial del aeropuerto destinada para vuelos privados se haya esa mañana las chicas del equipo esperando con sus maletas, Ami se entretiene leyendo un libro titulado _"Mecatrónica Aplicada a las Telecomunicaciones"_, Makoto conversa con Serena, Minako juega con su celular mientras Rei habla con Teodosius sobre el registro de algunas de sus pertenencias.

-Espero no hayas tenido problema con el registro en la aduana del material que llevamos.-advierte ella.

-Ninguno señorita Hino, aun con el arsenal que el joven Yamada lleva, todo han sido registrado debidamente y viajan ya hacia Colombia.-informa el anciano.- … el Conde es un hombre de múltiples recursos.

-Me doy cuenta-concluye Rei; en ese instante una azafata conduce a Owen y Nataku hasta la sala de espera.

-¡Equipo buenos días! lamentamos la demora.-saluda Owen.

-Menos mal que llegan joven Thalassa, es casi hora de partir, pongan sus maletas en esos carros, las señoritas las llevaran al avión.-explica Theodosius, mientras señala a dos jóvenes aeromozas, que diligentemente conducen el equipaje a la nave.

-¿Tenemos avión privado?-emocionado Nataku.

-Véalo usted mismo señor Yamada.-añade el anciano griego acercándose ambos al ventanal y observan a los empleados que en la pista acomodan una plataforma de acceso a un avión blanco con un fénix pintado en su cuerpo en que destaca la leyenda "Fénix Odyssey".

-¡Adoro tener jefes millonarios!-exclama Nataku, de la sala lateral aparece un hombre maduro con traje de piloto, que por su aspecto parece ser un extranjero, el cual se acerca a Theodosius.

-Theodosius sama, estamos listos.-dice en japonés el piloto, hombre de cabello castaño con unas cuantas canas en sus sienes.

-¡Su atención por favor!-solicita el anciano, al grupo, el cual se congrega en torno a él.-quiero presentarles al capitán Rudolf Winterburne, quien será el piloto oficial de Fénix Odyssey, es un gran piloto y de toda la confianza del Conde.-dice este, el piloto se inclina.

-Se me ha explicado detalladamente la misión que tendré en el equipo, despreocúpense que nuestro vuelo será placentero, seguro y rápido, es un placer ayudar a este equipo-se inclina el piloto.

-Capitán Winterburne, la señorita Hino Rei, quien irá a cargo de esta expedición.-presenta Theodosius, Rei mira al anciano griego con asombro, no pensaba que le daría ese puesto dentro de equipo; aun así extiende su mano la cual el piloto estrecha.

-Mucho gusto Hino san, estoy a su disposición.-saluda el capitán; Rei puede percibir aun en su buen japonés un leve acento inglés.

-Un honor capitán.

-Lo mismo señoritas, caballeros, a sus órdenes.

-Estando completo el grupo creo que pueden partir.-opina el griego.

-¿Theo sama?...¿A caso tú no irás con nosotros?-se alarma Owen.

-Lo lamento joven Thalassa, pero debo quedarme, no sabemos las dificultades que surjan y siempre es bueno tener a alguien en la base, además aunque no les acompañe sé que notarán mi presencia, todo está preparado para su llegada, dentro del avión se les dará la información pertinente y además estaremos en contacto, el Conde no quiere perder ningún detalle de sus avances aunque estos sean mínimos.-explica el anciano, Owen lo mira entristecido.-¡Ánimo!, verá que regresará con su prima sana y salva, el Conde le manda saludos y dice que confía en Usted.

-Eso espero.-sonríe este y estrecha la mano del hombre mayor, seguido de los demás que se despiden con un apretón de manos, Minako es la única que se anima a darle un beso en la mejilla con su naturalidad característica y es Rei la última en despedirse.

-Theo, agradezco me dejes al frente de la expedición, les prometo a ti y al Conde que no fallaremos.-promete con convicción.

-Lo sé, y estoy seguro él lo sabe también, fue el Conde quien sugirió que Usted fuera al frente, usted es la que tiene más experiencia buscando tesoros perdidos; era natural, desempeñe bien el puesto que hace años fue de su madre.-anima Theo, Rei frunce el ceño.

-No lo hago por mi madre… tengo un compromiso.-acaba cortante y dando media vuelta avanza a la puerta de abordaje, el anciano sonríe y mueve negativamente la cabeza pero no dice nada.

- Pasajeros- llama el capitán -es momento de irnos.- todos avanzan hacia el túnel de abordar, al atravesarlo y llegar a la nave se encuentran con el elegante interior del avión privado.

-¡Por todos los Dioses!...¡Es un G 650!*-sombrada Makoto.

-Veo que sabe de aviones señorita.-sonríe el piloto a la joven.

-Hace tiempo un amigo en Hong Kong me dejó conducir uno de estos en la gira de un cantante chino, el piloto tuvo un infarto repentino, yo trabajaba en el aeropuerto y tuve que llevar el jet de la pista a los hangares, solo fue por tierra, ¡pero sentí el poder!-emocionada la alta chica imitando con su mano el volante.

-Aunque estos aviones están diseñados solo para el piloto, una vez que despeguemos podría explicarle como se vuela.-anima el capitán Winterburne.

-¡En verdad!...gracias me encantaría… ¿Es un motor Pratt and Withney PT6-135, de 550 HP?**cuestiona Mako.

-Así es señorita, con hélices Hartzell ***de última tecnología, lo mejor en Jets Privados del mercado actual, con este bebé, podemos ir al fin del mundo, ya lo verá.-termina el capitán entrando a la cabina, Makoto se queda en la entrada de esta mirando emocionada como el piloto comienza a accionar las máquinas.

-Señorita, disculpe pero debe tomar asiento- pide amablemente una de las azafatas, Makoto asiente y se dirige a los asientos en el que toma su lugar junto a Rei y frente a ellas están ya en sus asientos Serena y Owen, al otro lado del pasillo, en los asientos, Ami frente a Nataku y Mina estos últimos charlan animadamente, la aeromoza da las indicaciones de rigor sobre los cinturones de seguridad y la salida de emergencia.

-Es increíble tener un jet sólo para el equipo, cada vez me gusta más ese Conde.-sonríe Serena.

-¿Y a quién no?...un ser misterioso, descomunalmente rico y elegante, por lo poco que se vio de él en el video,… ¿vieron su Rolex?...me pregunto si será guapo.-opina Makoto.

-¿Es que a las mujeres solo les interesan los hombres ricos?-inquiere sin ocultar su molestia Owen.

-¡Déjalas Thalassa!, cuando encontremos ese tesoro seremos más ricos que ese dichoso Conde, y serán ellas las que rogarán por nuestros favores.-dice del otro lado del pasillo Nataku.

- Yamada, hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar, por ejemplo la distinción y la elegancia, la caballerosidad, el encanto, eso que el Conde tiene y tú ni con todo el dinero del mundo jamás tendrás.-espeta Rei.

-No le hagas caso Nati -kun lindo, hay chicas que si sabemos apreciar a los hombres como tú-dice Minako tomando del brazo el joven que cruza una sonrisa con Rei que lo obsequia con una mirada despectiva semejante a un latigazo.

-_Equipo "Fénix Odyssey" habla su capitán, estamos en movimiento hacia la plataforma F-123 del Aeropuerto Narita por la que despegaremos rumbo a la Heroica ciudad de Cartagena de Indias, una vez que despeguemos atravesaremos el Océano Pacífico, cruzaremos Norte América y llegaremos a Nueva York, en donde haremos una parada para abastecer combustible, posteriormente conectaremos desde Nueva York al aeropuerto "Rafael Núñez" de Cartagena, el tiempo estimado de vuelo es de aproximadamente 12 horas 35 minutos hasta Nueva York, y de Nueva York a Colombia de 4 horas y media, el avión está equipado para ofrecerles toda la comodidad posible, así que comenzaremos esta aventura.-_corta la comunicación el capitán, la azafata toma asiento junto a Ami y entonces el avión comienza en despegue, las luces de la pista acompañan la elevación y rápidamente el jet con la insignia del fénix, se eleva por el cielo. En la sala de espera, Theodosius mira sonriente como el avión despega y desde su celular manda un mensaje a su jefe en donde dice concisamente en griego:

-_**An'igontas to dr'omo**_-(abriendo camino).

Después de algunas horas de vuelo, Makoto se halla en la cabina haciendo interminables preguntas al capitán Winterburne, quien parece contento de que una chica tan joven y que prácticamente no había estudiado para piloto estuviera tan enterada.

-Conozco esto, es un Radar de Tráfico TKAS1* desmonté uno con papá hace dos años para ponerlo en un Zeppeling.-añade Makoto, el extranjero canoso ríe.

-¿Un Dirigible con radar de Tráfico?-cuestiona.

-Sí, sé que suena raro, pero no para la familia Kino.-se disculpa Makoto.-también sé lo que es esto, es un radar meteorológico, este es el de terreno, aquí está el medidor de presión, y este es el altímetro.-señala cada uno de los aparatos que componen aquella sala.

-Señorita Kino, creo podría ir con toda confianza al bar a tomar un whisky y dejarle el mando del Jet.-sonríe el piloto.

-Señorita, perdone la interrupción, el señor Constantinidis solicitó una videoconferencia, el equipo la aguarda.-avisa la correcta aeromoza, Makoto sale de la sala de mando y regresa al área de pasajeros en donde todos están sentados esperando que se establezca la conexión, frente a ellos se encuentra una pantalla la cual proyecta una imagen azul de espera Rei conecta su computadora de característico color rojo y se dirige al equipo.

-Bien, estamos todos, la conexión se está realizando.-dice Rei quien lleva en sus manos unas carpetas, en ese momento la pantalla se pone de color negro y una barra aparece en medio coloreándose de azul; cuando está totalmente de ese color aparece un letrero que indica la conexión está completa y todos pueden ver a Theodosius en la sala de las oficinas de "Fénix Odyssey".

-_Buenos días equipo, espero tengan una cómoda travesía, el motivo de este enlace es para comunicarles los detalles del viaje a Cartagena, antes del viaje la señorita Hino y yo trabajamos en ultimar cada mínima situación para que la misión sea un éxito_.

-Así es, les estoy entregando a cada uno una carpeta con los detalles que discutiremos en esta conferencia.-añade Rei pasando los folders con el logotipo de "Fénix Odyssey" impreso en cada uno de ellos.

-_Expondremos poco a poco los datos que aparecen allí y si el vuelo no tiene contratiempos estarán aterrizando en el aeropuerto "Rafael Núñez" de Cartagena alrededor de las 9:30 a.m. del día 4 de Noviembre debido a los diferentes usos horarios, en el lugar los estará esperando un agente de toda mi confianza de nombre Pedro Samaniego, él los ayudará con los trámites de pasaporte, domina a la perfección el japonés, así que no creo tengan problemas para comunicarse; los llevará a las instalaciones de el "Hotel Caribe".-_explica Theo.

-Si abren sus carpetas verán que esta su reservación y el número de su habitación, tenemos habitaciones dobles, Mako y Ami, Yo con Serena, otra para Yamada y Owen y una habitación individual para la señorita Aino-dice Rei.-lo primero que haremos al llegar será instalarnos, descansaremos para acoplarnos al horario sé que será algo pesado, cuando estemos más repuestos visitaremos las oficinas que fueron rentadas previamente y en donde ya deberá estar el equipo que solicitamos, debemos hacer todo esto antes del anochecer, a la mañana siguiente; si gustan ver la hoja número dos- pidió-encontraran el itinerario que debemos cubrir, iremos al Ministerio de Medio Ambiente a gestionar una licitación que nos permita tomar fotografías de la fauna marina, al final de sus carpetas están los gafetes y parte de la documentación que mostraremos en el ministerio, fingiremos ser parte de la revista griega llamada "OKEANOS" que se especializa en fotografías de la fauna marina.-explica Rei, algunos de ellos rápidamente van al final de sus folders en donde toman los gafetes.

-¿Limpieza de equipo?...¿Yo empleado de limpieza?...¿Acaso no encontraste algo mejor Pyro?-ofendido Nataku.

_-Calma Joven Yamada, todos tendrán especialidades ficticias, fotógrafos, oceanógrafos, biólogos marinos, se trata de convencer a las autoridades de que el trabajo que harán será meramente científico.-_explica a través de la pantalla calma Theodosius.

-Una vez que tengamos el permiso, podremos explorar la zona del naufragio quizá por dos días, o los que el gobierno nos licite, en ese tiempo debemos probar o descartar una de las dos teorías que tenemos hasta ahora, a partir de ese momento, el itinerario de trabajo lo estructuraremos nosotros de acuerdo a las necesidades de la expedición y lo que encontremos debajo.-termina Rei.

-O quizá lo que no encontremos.-añade Serena misteriosa, su amiga de cabello negro solo rueda la mirada, denotando que ese tema no le agrada nada.

-_Tenemos todo preparado para su llegada y el equipo que solicitaron deberá estar en algunas horas en las oficinas, lo que vayan necesitando durante la misión podrán solicitármelo directamente.-_acaba Theodosius.

-En la tercera hoja están los números de teléfono del hotel, de las oficinas, del guía y de todos los del equipo es conveniente que los graben en sus celulares o en el mejor de los casos los memoricen porque no sabemos qué puede pasar.-los exhorta Rei.

-_Bien equipo, ya están informados, el Conde ha sido igualmente informado de su partida y les desea éxito, confía en todos y espera darles una agradable sorpresa cuando regresen victoriosos, así que…¡KALÓ TAKSIDI!-_acaba el anciano para después salir de línea, la pantalla se vuelve azul de nuevo y acto seguido Rei apaga su computadora.

-¿Qué cosa dijo?-preguntó confundido Nataku.

-Buen viaje en Griego.-le traduce Rei recogiendo su computadora mientras la azafata apaga y guarda la pantalla.-ahora creo que ha quedado claro como nos moveremos en Cartagena, eso era todo.-acaba la joven de ojos amatista mientras todos vuelven a sus asientos; Rei guarda la computadora en su mochila y el viaje continúa, luego de ver una película y de jugar entre todos un divertido "Caras y gestos" el equipo había tomado la comida ofrecida por la azafata y ahora estaban en un silencio tranquilo haciendo cada uno lo que mejor le parecía para matar su tiempo. Luego de un momento casi todos en el avión están durmiendo. Solo Rei y Nataku se hallaban despiertos. Nataku fingía mirar una revista pero con el rabillo del ojo no dejaba de ver a su compañera.

Rei tenía sobre sus piernas varias hojas intentando hacer algunos mapas mentales de las posibilidades de acción que tendrían una vez llegando a Cartagena. En una hoja tenía escrito _"En caso de encontrar el barco"_ con una serie de palabras encerradas en óvalos y unidas entre sí con muchos conceptos más garrapateados en tinta y su singular pluma. En otra hoja que se hallaba a un lado de la primera tenía escrito lo siguiente: _"En caso de no encontrar el barco"_ cuyo título estaba coronado con un enorme signo de interrogación.

-Listo, ahora a pasarlo a la computadora.-murmuro ella levantándose de su asiento camino hacia la sección de equipaje en donde había guardado su maleta con la portátil, Nataku que ahora había tomado un vaso con agua la ve pasar y dejando el vaso se dispone a seguirla, cuando Rei regresa ya con su mochila al hombro, un brazo fuerte la jala hacia el fondo del avión.

-Pyro…espera.-dice él.-tengo lo que me pediste.-añade entregando un envoltorio en tela que Rei abre ansiosamente.

-¿La copia del medallón?-dice sonriendo al ver dos medallones rojos idénticos.-perfecto, sabía que tenías contactos con falsificadores.-dice ella.

-No sabes lo mucho que me costó, Nakamura no durmió tres días por hacer esto.-afirma Nataku.-pero apuesto mi mano derecha a que nadie notará la diferencia entre la copia y el original.- Rei sonríe burlona.

-Bueno... primero, el peso es diferente, porque el original es de oro y esta copia una aleación estaño y níquel, segundo, el original no ha perdido su brillo porque el oro no se oxida, y este tiene un leve tono cobrizo en las uniones de los eslabones, tercero, el adorno del carnero original tiene más resaltado el cuerno derecho que el izquierdo y la copia los tiene al mismo nivel y si todo eso no basta.-añade y levanta ambos medallones para que les dé la luz, uno de ellos refracta destellos rojizos; aunque siempre queda el truco de la gema.-termina la antropóloga.

-Claro, a quién le fui a preguntar…sabes, odio que tengas tantos argumentos, Pyro…¿Es que no te cansas nunca de hablar?

-Si es de temas inherentes a mi profesión, no lo creo.-sonríe ella.-de igual modo gracias, ahora me dirás la verdad, habías ido antes con Nakamura y él te hizo una copia de este medallón, de otra forma jamás habría tenido el troquel para hacer esta nueva copia en sólo dos días.- zagas la chica de ojos amatista, Nataku la mira.

-¿Eres bruja? ¿Adivina?-asustado el joven.

-Más sencillo que eso, pero ahora dime, cuando esos tipos vestidos de marinos te acorralaron por segunda vez, les diste la copia del medallón, no el original…¿Me equivoco?

-Es verdad.-derrotado Nataku.

-Como no tuviste tiempo de hacer la copia del medallón azul huiste a Okinawa así que ese lo vendiste pero conservaste el otro.

-Si…-responde lánguidamente Nataku.-¿Cómo es que tú?...

-Se llama deducción y es más efectiva que tus supersticiones absurdas.-avanza- …solo una duda…¿Cómo pasaste esto por los detectores de metales?-pregunta Rei, el chico sonríe y se desabrocha el cinturón, Rei al verlo se hace hacia atrás sonrojándose.

-¡Hey calma Pyro! no te emociones de más que no haré un Streep Tease.-burlón Nataku.

-¡Jamás pensé eso!- sonrojada totalmente la chica de cabello negro.

- Esto es una vieja trampa que nosotros usamos, el cinto tiene cubierta doble, ¿ves?; aquí lo metes y al pasar el detector ellos creen lo que resuena es el metal de la hebilla, así que te lo dan del otro lado sin problema-añade volviéndose a poner el accesorio.

-Ya veo, interesante…bien guárdalos de nuevo porque de otra forma tendremos líos al bajar en Colombia.-pide Rei regresándole los medallones que él vuele a meter en la bolsa interna de su cinto.

-Mi turno se ser curioso Pyro, ¿Para qué quieres una copia falsa del medallón?-la cuestiona Nataku, Rei baja mucho la voz, con el moviento de su dedo le indica que se acerque a ella, el joven se acerca para oír.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-le dice ella al oído, pero en ese momento un movimiento brusco del avión hace que Nataku caiga casi sobre Rei y se detiene con sus brazos quedando ella en medio.

_-Queridos pasajeros, entramos a zona de turbulencias, les recomiendo regresar a sus lugares y abrochar su cinturón.-_dice el capitán por las bocinas.

-Rei, Nataku creo que…-aparece en el lugar Serena, pero al verlos en aquella extraña posición, Nataku con el cinturón desabrochado mira a la recién llegada y los colores suben a su rostro.- ¡Perdón! ¡No sabía que era inoportuna!-dice la rubia.

-¡Serena! ¡Espera no es lo que crees!-llama alterada Rei y se aleja de Nataku para ir tras su amiga, pero otro nuevo movimiento del avión las hace casi caer, llega al asiento junto a Serena que se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad torpemente.-Serena, lo que viste allá atrás no es en modo alguno lo que pensaste.-comenta preocupada Rei sentada al lado de su amiga y abrochando también su cinturón.

-Rei…calma…si es así no me parece mal, ya era hora.-le sonríe la rubia.-de hecho ya se habían tardado, solo siento haber llegado en mal momento.- Rei quiere refutar algo más, pero la voz del piloto lo impide.

-_Acabamos de pasar la zona de turbulencia y retomamos el viaje, aviso que aterrizaremos en unos minutos en el aeropuerto John F. Kennedy de la ciudad de Nueva York, así que es conveniente que continúen en sus lugares, gracias.-_cierra la comunicación el capitán, la azafata hace la revisión de rigor y rápidamente el avión aterriza en el aeropuerto, aquella nave se dirige a uno de los hangares por la pista, para luego detenerse; la azafata comienza a dar las instrucciones a los pasajeros.

-En un momento bajaremos a la sala de descanso del aeropuerto JFK, al avión se le hará mantenimiento y se abastecerá de combustible, mientras se hace el papeleo de rigor; en dos horas retomaremos el vuelo .-indica la azafata, el grupo baja solo con su equipaje de mano a una sala elegante y pequeña con sofás y mesas cerca del aeropuerto, todos siguen a los guardias de inmigración a una sala en la cual deben realizar el papeleo establecido por las autoridades, como era la revisión de sus visas, sus status migratorios, la declaración de los objetos que llevaban, junto con la revisión de documentos médicos , para finalmente ver la autorización de vuelo del avión.

-Señoritas, caballero, tenemos instrucciones del señor Constantinidis que ha enviado el papeleo de su visa de tránsito, así que no los tardaremos mucho tiempo.-explica uno de los guardias en inglés.-por aquí si me hacen favor.-indica el camino a la sala de inmigración.

Luego de hora y media, cuando los trámites han terminado, todos aguardan en la misma sala a que terminaran las labores de mantenimiento, Minako mira el televisor junto con Mako, Owen lee un libro, Ami abre su lap donde teclea algunos datos, Nataku se limita a bostezar aburrido, y cuando Rei está por retomar la charla con Serena, la voz de Ami las interrumpe.

-¡Vaya!, esto no se ve bien-murmura la peliazul mirando la pantalla de su lap.

-¿Qué pasa Ami?.- cuestiona Makoto acercándose y tras ella los demás dejan lo que estaban haciendo y rodean el asiento de la chica peliazul.

-Miren esta última noticia en internet y que está en todos los medios Japoneses se habla de la salida del grupo "Black Odyssey" los famosos Buscadores de Tesoros del Gobierno Japonés en pos del misterioso galeón perdido "San José"…

-¡Eso no es posible!-grita furiosa Rei, Ami da unos clicks para ampliar la imagen y lee en voz alta para todos los presentes.

_-"…El famoso arqueólogo Demian Black eminencia japonesa ganador de Getty ha suspendido su investigación en Harvard sobre la tumba de Gengis Khan para trasladarse a Tokio en donde encabezará la expedición del grupo "Black Odyssey" del cual sus hijos son directores, en pos del Tesoro más grande que encierran las aguas del mar Caribe, el galeón "San José" hundido en aguas colombianas a principios del siglo XVIII, el doctor Black en conferencia de prensa antes de partir aseguró que este será el primer triunfo de su equipo como subsidiario del gobierno Japonés y que la pista que tienen sobre la ubicación el galeón es fidedigna y segura, adelantó que los planes para buscar el "María Galante" que tenían sus hijos siguen en pié pero esperaran a tener más claros algunos puntos del mapa que ellos descifraron, finalmente, el doctor Black y su equipo fueron despedidos con honores por el Primer Ministro japonés Taro Aso en un hangar especial del Aeropuerto Narita entre los vítores de la gente…"_-termina Ami, Rei furiosa aprieta los puños.

-¿Alguien más va tras el "San José"?...No entiendo.-dice Owen asombrado.

-Tampoco estábamos enteradas de eso.-apoya Minako.

-Rei…Serena…¿Ustedes saben algo de esto?-cuestiona Makoto.

-Conocemos a los Black…, pero de que van tras el mismo barco que nosotros no estpabamos enteradas...-replica Serena a quien parece que la noticia ha afectado mucho pues presiona sus manos una con otra nerviosamente.

-¿Eso es serio? ¿Rubia? ¿Pyro?-pregunta Nataku.

-No debemos preocuparnos por nada, Serena y yo conocemos a esos tipos, y les podemos asegurar que no son capaces de encontrar siquiera las llaves de su apartamento, pueden tener todo el equipo de punta que quieran, el respaldo del gobierno, un padre famoso, sueldos millonarios, lo que sea, pero no tienen algo que nosotros sí.-dice la pelinegra con valentía.

-¿Gafetes Falsos?-ironiza Minako entre las risas de todos.

-No, es algo más sencillo que eso, Aino, Espíritu de Aventura.-acaba Rei con un gran brillo en sus ojos morados.-ese deseo imperioso que se siente dentro del corazón y nos hace desear buscar el saber, investigar, y que con cada nuevo descubrimiento crece más y más, la alegría que se desborda cuando hay peligro y cuando hay un obstáculo nuevo que parece no se puede vencer, un instinto que nos hace descubrir cosas que otros no pueden ver, todo eso, es el Espíritu de Aventura, y eso es lo que ninguno en el equipo contrario tiene.-añade ella, todos la miran asombrados de la fuerza de sus palabras.

-Entonces oficialmente, tenemos competencia.-deduce Ami.

-Así es, tenemos competencia, y esto solo hace que nuestro trabajo sea aún más emocionante.-termina Rei, el resto parece un poco más tranquilo y regresa a sus ocupaciones, Serena sin embargo parece algo vacilante, Owen la mira pensando que definitivamente existe algo más, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, unos empleados del aeropuerto les indican que pueden abordar, todos regresan al avión, para minutos después despegar por una pista luminosa de nuevo, pero el joven griego no puede evitar ver a Serena que viaja a su lado aún ausente y triste.

-_Queridos pasajeros, despegamos del Aeropuerto JFK y desde ahora viajaremos directo hasta Colombia, aterrizando en Cartagena de Indias en aproximadamente cuatro horas y media, disfruten la última etapa de vuelo_.- informa el capitán, todos lanzan exclamaciones de alegría al darse cuenta de que pronto estarán en su destino, pero la chica rubia sigue callada y pensativa, después de unos instantes coloca los nudillos de sus dedos juntos y solo mantiene arriba los dos dedos medios respirando hondo y exhalando, esta actividad parece calmarla poco a poco.

-Perdón que interrumpa tu meditación.-dice una voz a su lado, ella abre los ojos y el atractivo joven griego le sonríe amablemente.

-Owen- habla ella- …no meditaba, es una práctica de relajación Shaolin que aprendí en el Tíbet, sirve para que el cuerpo y mente se equilibren desapareciendo el nerviosismo.-añade la rubia.

-¿Tíbet?

-¿No te había comentado?, hice mi tesis en el Tíbet, fue sobre la Cosmovisión tibetana del Ser Humano Trascendente…es algo complejo, pero fue la experiencia más hermosa de mi vida, me llenó de paz y aprendí muchas cosas.-comenta Serena.

-¿Rei no fue contigo?-pregunta el chico.

-Me visitó una vez, pero creo se aburrió rápido, prefirió hacer alpinismo, además los monjes que ya me empezaban a aceptar se espantaron mucho con el paracaídas.-sonríe Serena.

-¿Paracaídas?.-asustado Owen.

-Sí, ella llegó al monasterio de Tashi Lhunpo** cayendo de un avión en paracaídas, el _Panchen Lama_ ordenó sacarla de allí, la gente de Shigatse decía que era mal presagio que una mujer callera del cielo…. no sé aun como hice para que la aceptaran o más bien para que no la lincharan, casi me cuesta mi tesis, es una larga historia…

-Parece ser que han pasado por muchas cosas juntas.-comenta Owen.- seguramente por eso ambas conocen a los Black…-insinúa Owen.

-Lo lamento Owen, pero no deseo hablar de ese tema-lo detiene de una forma cortante como nunca se había portado con él, hecho que intriga aún más al griego; ella sonríe para continuar.-mejor explícame más sobre mi papel en este juego; ¿Cómo es eso de que seremos corresponsales de una revista?.-cambia ella de tema, Owen no puede resistirse a esa sonrisa y mucho menos a esa chica, pero aunque intuye algo más en la relación que ambas investigadoras dicen tener con los Black sigue la charla, las horas pasan lentamente en el Jet de "Fénix Odyssey" pero no para los dos chicos quienes parecen absortos en su plática, Serena está más que a gusto por la charla del joven griego y no puede apartar sus vista de su atractivo rostro ni de aquellos ojos azul verdoso, que parecen destellar de emoción al narrarle algunos detalles de su profesión, ella lo escucha hablar del Océano con tanta pasión, que una calidez embarga su corazón…¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿estaba sintiendo ella algo por ese chico?...lo que podía asegurar es que era algo muy fuerte, sin embargo, justo cuando Serena está por analizar sus sentimientos, la voz del piloto despierta a algunos que estaban dormidos rompiendo la magia del momento y de la charla.

-_Señores pasajeros, favor de abrochar sus cinturones, en unos minutos estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto internacional "Rafael Núñez" de Cartagena de Indias, gracias.-_informa y corta la comunicación el capitán, los integrantes del equipo que se hallaban dormidos empiezan a desperezarse para tomar sus lugares y prepararse, los movimientos del avión les indican que van a aterrizar en cualquier momento, abajo se pueden ver las aguas azules del hermoso Mar Caribe y lejanamente las construcciones de la ciudad portuaria que cada vez se hacen más grandes conforme el avión baja a tierra, hasta que aterriza en una plataforma del aeropuerto perfilándose hacia los hangares.-_Siendo las 9:37 a.m. hora de Colombia del día 4 de Noviembre, hemos aterrizado en la Heroica Ciudad de Cartagena de Indias, capital del Departamento de Bolívar, joya del Caribe, señoritas, caballeros, bienvenidos a América, esperamos que haya sido un viaje placentero, la azafata les indicará como bajar, el capitán Rudolf Winterburne piloto, la señorita Hamashi Naoki Azafata, fue un placer atenderlos.-_corta despidiéndose el capitán, el jet se ha detenido por completo y ahora los ansiosos jóvenes preparan sus cosas para bajar mientras unos empleados acercan una escalera a la puerta del avión, la azafata desde el interior abre esta y ayuda a bajar a los pasajeros, quienes son conducidos por personal del aeropuerto hasta una sala reservada para los vuelos privados, ya dentro de la sala de recepción un joven moreno de anteojos y cabello negro los espera y al ver al grupo se acerca a ellos saludándolos en un fluido japonés.

-¿Equipo Fénix Odyssey?-pregunta el joven.-mi nombre es Pedro Samaniego y seré su guía y apoyo durante su estancia en Cartagena, el señor Constantinidis me habló sobre Ustedes.-alarga la mano el joven.

-Soy Rei Hino integrante del equipo Fénix Odyssey, encantada de conocerle, habla Usted muy bien el japonés.-responde ella en español, los demás la miran sin entender.

-Y Usted habla muy bien el español señorita Hino…soy uno de los pocos guías que domina el japonés en esta zona, por eso me han contratado para su servicio.-retoma el joven el idioma nipón.-síganme por aquí, les ayudaré a realizar los trámites de aduana, ¿me permiten sus documentos?-pide el chico, todos se los proporcionan mientras el grupo camina tras Samaniego hacia la puerta automática, pasan a un pasillo en que el hombre les indica que tomen su equipaje personal y después sigan al puesto de inmigración.

-Siento los oídos horriblemente cerrados.-se queja Serena.

-Se debe a que estamos a dos metros sobre el nivel del mar Sere, es normal, pero ya se pasará.-le dice Rei.

-No sabíamos que hablabas español.-añade Makoto.

-No lo hablo del todo bien, pero hace tiempo hice algunas excavaciones en Perú y acompañé a papá a una expedición a México, así que aprendí algo al menos suficiente para darme a entender.-replica ella, rápidamente llegan al puesto aduanal en que el joven Samaniego habla ya con el guardia, luego comienza la revisión de pasaportes, el guardia sonriente da la bienvenida a los extranjeros.

-Japoneses, ¿He?...¿Motivos de su viaje?-pregunta el uniformado.

-Venimos a hacer fotografías para una revista, y también algo de turismo.-contesta Rei.

-Perfecto, bienvenidos a la Heroica Ciudad de Cartagena.-sonríe el guardia sellando los pasaportes, luego todos pasan hacia el aeropuerto.

-Fue rápido comparado con los trámites en USA.-dice Serena.

-Eso señorita, es porque en Colombia los extranjeros que se quedan por menos de 90 días solo necesitan pasaporte; si su viaje fuera por más tiempo, el trámite le aseguro hubiese sido mayor.-contesta en japonés Samaniego, solo se detienen al ver que el detector de metales suena estrepitosamente al pasar Nataku.

-Solo es mi cinturón.-dice él quitándoselo, el guardia lo pasa por el otro lado y cuando Nataku atraviesa el detector, se lo regresa, él se lo vuelve a poner antes de tomar su maleta y avanzar hacia el grupo.

-¿Todo bien señor?-pregunta ansioso Samaniego.

-Si todo bien, solo es el cinturón.-acaba Nataku cambiando una sonrisa con Rei, el grupo avanza ahora al área comercial del aeropuerto en que destacan expendios de comida y muchos locales de "Duty Free" en que personas de todas nacionalidades viene y van con maletas provocando una algarabía tremenda.

-Muy bien, les pido que esperen aquí mientras voy a buscar el transporte, en tiempo de las festividades es muy difícil de encontrar uno, así que a veces una reservación es necesaria, por favor no se separen-solicita-no tardo.- el joven guía se aleja internándose en ese mar de gente.

-Esto es increíble, parece ser que tendremos una linda aventura.-añade Minako emocionada mirando todo.-iré a comprar un perfume en el "Duty Free".-añade entusiasmada.

-Y yo por algo de comer que me muero de hambre…vamos Ami.-jala Makoto a la peliazul la cual no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y es jalada por la chica alta.

-Necesito un periódico local, hay algunos datos que debo cotejar.-añade Rei, dejando su maleta en el piso se encamina hacia la gente.

-Te acompaño Pyro.-termina Nataku.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¡El señor Samaniego dijo que no nos…-grita Serena pero nadie la escucha.-alejáramos…-dice al fin y luego mira que se ha quedado con todas las maletas en medio de esa sala llena de gente, Owen a su lado ríe de buena gana.

-Creo que nos hemos quedado de guardias del equipaje.-añade él.- ¿Siempre respetas todas las reglas Serena?-pregunta el chico griego.

-Bueno casi siempre…aunque a veces, como ahora, las consecuencias no son buenas.-acaba la rubia.

Dentro de un local del aeropuerto, Rei mira algunas revistas, mientras Nataku compra unos cigarrillos y coquetea con las dependientas hablándoles en inglés, estas ríen entre emocionadas y cohibidas, la joven antropóloga lo mira de reojo y mueve negativamente la cabeza, deja las revistas en su lugar para seguir caminando por los pasillos en busca de los diarios, al final puede ver un estante lleno de ellos, acercándose, pone su mano sobre uno pero alguien más la ha puesto al mismo tiempo; ella la aleja.

-¡Disculpe!-dice ella en japonés inclinándose, pero al levantarse se haya frente a un hombre mayor alto y pese a su edad apuesto de largo cabello canoso y ojos azules con una barba de candado que la contempla azorado, retrocede unos pasos como quien ha visto un fantasma.

-¡Akane!... -balbucea el hombre, Rei lo mira confundida sin saber cómo reaccionar, el hombre se adelanta de nuevo y toma su mano.-¿Akane?- interroga-...¿Eres tú en verdad?...estoy soñando…dime que eres real -suplica impresionado hablando igual que ella en japonés su voz suena dulce, cándida, observa intensamente a la chica quien asustada retira su mano.

-Disculpe, creo que ha cometido un error, mi nombre no es Akane.-añade ella.

-¡No es posible!, tienes sus ojos, su voz, su cabello…- se aferra el hombre a su idea, intentando sujetarla de los hombros ella se hace para atrás retomándose de nuevo.

-Akane Hino, era mi madre- dice- mi nombre es Rei Hino.-confiesa al chica, el elegante hombre la observa con melancolía como quien despierta de un bello sueño de golpe.

-¿Rei?...¿eres la hija de Keitaro?-pregunta el anciano, luego sonríe con una mueca dolorosa.-debí saberlo…es lógico.

-Padre, ¿Qué haces?-habla tras del hombre un joven de cabello azul que ha llegado a su lado. Observa sobre el hombro del adulto-¿Rei?-dice asombrado de ver a la joven frente a él.

-¿Zafiro?-igualmente ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dice el joven, pero ella se ha puesto en guardia y molesta toma el periódico y se dirige a la caja.

-¿Cuánto es de esto?-pregunta en español, la chica le responde y ella paga en dólares.

-¡Rei espera!…-la detiene Zafiro del brazo-¿Por qué estás en Cartagena?-pregunta ansioso, ella molesta del agarre se zafa bruscamente su brazo.

- Zafiro no es ninguna coincidencia que yo esté aquí, sabes a lo que me dedico, por lo menos deberías tener una idea de qué hago aquí.-desafía ella, Zafiro se mira en los ojos amatista de ella, y como siempre le pasaba, puede leer en ellos como en un libro abierto.

-No es posible …¡También estás en busca del "San José"!-aterrado el joven Black.

-Veo que no has perdido tu toque, era parte de lo que me gustaba de ti.-irónica ella.-ahora que lo sabes, coincidirás conmigo que el destino se empeña en que seamos competencia, esto se ha vuelto una carrera y tú que me conoces bien sabes que no me gusta perder.- la empleada termina de guardar el billete y darle el cambio el cual toma junto con el periódico, camina alejándose y dejando atrás a Zafiro. Ella furiosa se encamina hacia Nataku.

-¿Pyro? ¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunta mirando con desconfianza al joven Black.

-Nada, vámonos.-añade Rei tomándolo de la mano y alejándose con él entre la gente, Zafiro molesto aprieta los puños mucho más al ver a Rei de la mano con ese tipo.

-¿Conoces a esa chica hijo?-inquiere una voz a sus espaldas.

-Padre yo…yo…-balbucea Zafiro.

-Dime la verdad Zafiro, a tu padre no puedes mentirle.-anima el doctor Black.

-Esa chica fue mi novia.-confiesa el pianista.

-¿Rei Hino? ¿La hija de Akane?...vaya que el mundo es pequeño.-se asombra el anciano.-pero además de eso Zafiro, ¿Qué más te une a ella? ¿De qué carrera hablaron?

-Parece…que ella también está en busca del "San José"-sigue el chico de cabello azul, Demian Black solo se frota la barbilla como hacia siempre que algo lo preocupaba.

-Vaya, vaya, debí saberlo, por eso ese joven se me hizo conocido.-dice el anciano.

-¿Qué tipo? ¿El que viene con Rei?-inquiere Zafiro sin ocultar sus celos.

-Calma hijo, calma, todo a su tiempo; pero si ese joven es quien yo creo, no deberemos preocuparnos por nada, tenemos a nuestra disposición muchas armas para acabar con la competencia.-termina sonriendo maquiavélicamente Demian Black.-ahora vamos a pagar esto.-jala a su hijo que sigue impresionado por el encuentro.

Serena se ha sentado en una banca rodeada de maletas mientras Owen las va llevando desde el lugar donde fueron vilmente abandonados hasta donde ahora Serena esperaba, él le había sugerido se sentara mientras llegaban, aunque eso significara trasladar el pesado equipaje solo, pero así era Owen Thalassa, un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra.

La rubia esperaba en la banca hasta que una rosa blanca se posa delante de ella y voz conocida la hace mirar hacia atrás.

-Una flor para otra flor.-dice la voz, Serena mira pasmada al atractivo chico de cabello plateado que le dedica una sonrisa como él solo podía hacerlas como las hechas por un modelo de televisión, lo cual sabe a ella la derrite.

-¿Diamante?-cuestiona incrédula de que él esté allí.

-Así es princesa, parece que es verdad que en el Caribe se hacen realidad tus sueños, pensaba durante toda esa aburrida travesía desde Japón que sería maravilloso haber hecho este viaje contigo, ¿Imaginas?...las aguas azules del mar, el brillo del sol, tú con un lindo bikini y yo a tu lado…¿No es una idea deliciosa?.-dice el joven acercándose a ella y besando su mano, ella reprime un temblor de emoción pero se retira de su lado levantándose de la silla.

-¡No sé por qué estás aquí pero tú y yo ya no somos novios! ¡No tienes derecho a llegar como si nada hubiera pasado!-le reclama ella seguida de una risa del atractivo joven Black.

-Nunca has sabido mentir, ni tampoco enojarte princesa.-dice el chico que se acerca más a ella.-parece que este viaje después de todo no será del todo aburrido, dime ¿Cuál es tu hotel?...podría visitarte alguna vez de noche.-le guiña un ojo, ella sonrojada, y molesta le propina una cachetada.

-¡Aléjate de mi Diamante y no me faltes al respeto!-dice ella.

-¡Serena!, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Estás bien?- interviene Owen que ha llegado a su lado, Diamante mira amenazante al recién llegado.

-Si Owen, estoy bien, el señor ya se iba.-dice la rubia molesta.

-¡Serena! ¡No vas a creer a quien vi en…!-se escucha una voz a todo pulmón tras ellos; al acercarse Rei se detiene al ver al mayor de los Black, lo observa amenazante.-vaya, por lo visto el mar ha empezado a arrastrar la basura, se me adelantaron.-añade ella.

-Rei, tú como siempre tan sutil y elegante.-se inclina Diamante irónico.

-¡Aléjense de nosotros, todos ustedes son unos ladrones, si siguen acosándonos aténganse a las consecuencias!-amenaza la joven de ojos amatistas.

-¡Diamante!- le habla Zafiro metros atrás junto con su Padre, el joven se adelanta acercándose a su hermano y dejando al hombre mirando la escena.-vámonos…papá dice que no busques problemas.-jala el prudente hermano menor.

-¿Tú sabías que ellas estaban en Cartagena?-inquiere su hermano.

-Me acabo de enterar.-responde Zafiro, los dos hermanos Black y las dos chicas se hayan frente a frente en medio de ese lugar del aeropuerto mirándose con evidente tensión y amenaza.

-Así es Diamante, no solo estamos en el mismo sitio sino que por lo que parece, buscamos el mismo tesoro, de modo que me alegra decirles en su cara, que somos su competencia.-les dice Rei cruzando los brazos.

-Rei…¡basta ya!…vámonos.-la jala por su parte Serena.

-¿Competencia? ¿Ustedes?...¿Unas chicas?-ríe burlón Diamante.

-Así es cerebro de protozoario, unas chicas que no sólo son mejores que ustedes profesionalmente sino que pueden tumbar tu cuidada dentadura de anuncio de dentífrico de un solo golpe.-se exalta la chica pelinegra mostrando el puño.

-¡Rei!-la detiene Serena jalándola nuevamente de la blusa.-no lo hagas, no aquí…recuerda que no debemos hacer escándalos.-exhorta la rubia.

-Vámonos hermano.-Zafiro jala fuertemente a su hermano mayor entre la gente hasta desaparecer.

-¡AAAGGGH!-ruge Rei pateando una maleta.

-¡Hey Hino! ¡Qué te hizo mi maleta!-ofendida Minako que llega con un sombrero nuevo, lentes oscuros y grandes bolsas con compras en sus manos.

-Rei cálmate.-le pide Serena.

-¡Lo intento pero simplemente no puedo! ¡Los odio!...ahora con mayor razón buscare y encontraré ese galeón para restregárselos en su cara.-dice la joven de ojos amatista.

-¿Qué pasa chicas?-pregunta Makoto llegando junto con Ami que lleva unas galletas.

-Nada Mako…nada…-calma Serena.

-Traíamos algo de comer.-ofrece Ami tímidamente al ver lo tenso del ambiente.

-Creo que de momento no es buena idea; pero igualmente gracias, Ami.-sugiere Owen sonriéndole a la chica.

-¡Aquí están!...me había asustado al no verlos.-llama la atención llegando a ellos el guía.-el transporte está listo, síganme, por aquí por favor.- pide este, todos toman sus maletas y siguen al joven Samaniego entre los comercios hasta salir a la zona de acceso.-¡No se separen! ¡La camioneta espera por aquí!-señala este en japonés hasta que salen del aeropuerto donde una gran camioneta blanca los aguarda, unos chicos toman las maletas y las cargan en la cajuela, mientras ellos suben al interior, el guía da la orden de avanzar.-señoritas, caballeros, los trasladaremos a su hotel para que puedan descansar y refrescarse; el material enviado por el señor Constantinidis para instalar su oficina llegó hace dos días y todo está listo en la dirección indicada, mañana pueden ir a revisar que el equipo sea el correcto, igualmente el barco solicitado aguarda en el puerto.-explica el guía mientras la camioneta avanza por la carretera dejando atrás el complejo del aeropuerto y toma el camino entre calles modernas hasta salir a una autopista en que se puede ver la inmensidad del mar Caribe.

-¡Es hermoso!-comenta emocionada Ami.-esta tonalidad de azul es bellísima.

-La coloración del agua es debido a los múltiples arrecifes de coral con que contamos en Cartagena y a los reflejos que el sol provoca en el agua-orgulloso Pedro.

-Pedro kun, ¿Tendremos oportunidad de visitar la ciudad en plan de turismo?-solicita Minako emocionada.

-No lo sé señorita, depende de cómo vengan del viaje, quizá estén muy cansados.-replica el joven cartagenero.-si se deciden para mí sería muy grato mostrarles la belleza de la ciudad antigua, las playas, la zona hotelera, las murallas y la magia que tiene mi ciudad, por algo es Patrimonio Cultural de la Humanidad declarada por la UNESCO.-con orgullo en la voz en joven.

-¿Qué dicen chicos?...¿Nos aventuramos a conocer esta bella ciudad?-cuestiona Makoto.

-Por mi está bien.-apoya Serena emocionada.-hay que aprovechar el tiempo…¿Qué dices Rei?...-la pelinegra sigue callada y molesta.-anda, te servirá para olvidarte del incidente.-anima su amiga.

-Creo que deben saber que no venimos aquí en plan de turistas, tenemos TRABAJO.- enfatizando esa última palabra.

-Si me disculpa, señorita Hino, la cita con el Ministerio será hasta el día de mañana a las diez, hoy no habrá más movimiento que visitar las oficinas y checar el material de trabajo, así que…-insinúa Samaniego, las demás chicas aplauden emocionadas.

-Creo que ganamos las turistas Hino.-desafiante Minako.

-¡Vamos Pyro! apuesto a que una enciclopedia de historia viviente como tú encontrará cosas de interés en la ciudad, si hasta a mí cuando he estado aquí me ha gustado.-anima Nataku.

-Así es señorita Hino, verá, a su izquierda inician las murallas, construidas para defensa de la ciudad de los ataques filibusteros, su construcción comenzó a finales del siglo XVI.-explica el guía.

-Para ser exactos en 1586 luego del ataque de Francis Drake, aunque la construcción finalizó hasta dos siglos después.-completa Rei.

-¿Lo ves Pyro?...te lo dije.-añade Nataku.

-Sabe muchas cosas de nuestra ciudad señorita, me alegra, como usted sabrá, gracias a esta muralla, Cartagena es una de las ciudades amuralladas mejor conservadas del mundo, tras ellas, la zona conocida como "Ciudad Vieja" donde todos los monumentos históricos, fortalezas, iglesias y plazas que conservan aun el sabor colonial que distingue a nuestra ciudad, a su derecha, comienza la zona de playas, conocida como "La Boquilla" las más concurrida de todas, y enseguida, la zona hotelera.-describe el guía mientras los viajeros miran maravillados la belleza de aquel lugar-pronto estaremos en el hotel.-explica el guía mientras la camioneta avanza con velocidad entre la calle.

-Pedro kun, ¿Qué son esos autobuses descubiertos?-pregunta Ami.

-Son camiones turísticos, aquí les llamamos "Chivas" es una singular forma de conocer Cartagena; una de tantas, a bordo de esos autobuses guías locales hacen recorridos y de vez en cuando se suben algunos músicos a tocar una "Rumba" a los turistas-explica el joven.-en una ciudad con este clima es más cómodo que los viajes sean al descubierto.

-Es verdad, el calor es terrible.-se queja Owen limpiando su frente con un pañuelo.

-Y eso que estamos en Noviembre, no es verano aún.-replica Rei quien se quita la camisa blanca que lleva encima y se queda solo con la blusa sin mangas color azul que llevaba debajo y que se ajusta a su torso mientras limpia también el sudor, tras ella Nataku sonríe al mirarla de cerca.

-Pues el calor abre nuevos panoramas, no me quejo de él.-insinúa el chico de cabello plata. La camioneta pasa ahora por la zona hotelera.

-Esos hoteles son maravillosos, a la altura de cualquier hotel del mundo.-comenta Owen.

-Tiene razón joven, Cartagena es uno de los mejores destinos turísticos del mundo, la infraestructura Hotelera es de primer nivel, y al hotel al que llegaremos es un hotel de cinco estrellas.-explica el guía.-parece que al fin llegamos, así es, este es el hotel "Caribe".-anuncia el joven cuando la camioneta entra al bello recinto con edificios blancos y banderas de varios países precediendo la entrada con una gran fuente decorativa que enmarca el logotipo con el nombre del hotel rodeado de palmeras.-bajemos para registrarlos en sus habitaciones y que puedan descansar un poco.-anima Samaniego bajando junto con los chicos y entrando al hotel mientras los solícitos botones se acerca a bajar las maletas, van avanzando hacia la recepción del hotel cuando Rei se queda parada en medio del lugar mirando un anuncio de promoción turística, provocando que Serena choque con ella.

-¡Rei! ¿Por qué te paras así?-dice la rubia molesta.

-Mira eso Serena.-señala ella el cartel publicitario en que destaca el logotipo de un galeón español antiguo y dos rostros de piratas anunciando "CARNAVAL FILIBUSTERO CARTAGENA 2010 y la leyenda "_La noche de Piratas más grande de todo el mundo, Viernes 6 de Noviembre de 2010 a partir de las 10 de la noche en el puerto"_.-¿No te parece gracioso?...se supone que venimos a buscar galeones y marineros muertos y justo hay carnaval de disfraces.-añade Rei riendo divertida.

-Y te daría más miedo saber que justo el día 6, es la segunda noche de Luna Llena.-advierte Serena a su amiga que corta de tajo la risa.-debes aprender Rei Hino, que no todo es casualidad.-ahora la que sonríe es Serena que se adelanta a su amiga caminando hacia la recepción, Samaniego realiza las gestiones de registro del grupo, finalmente luego de recibir las llaves de sus habitaciones se reúnen en el lobby del hotel.

-Perfecto, equipo "Fénix Odyssey" tendrán hasta las once para descansar y nos vemos aquí para el recorrido turístico, les aconsejo ropa ligera y zapatos para caminar, los estaré esperando, espero tengan una feliz estancia.-se despide el guía mientras todos los chicos se dispersan por los hermosos pasillos con arcos españoles del lujoso hotel, Rei y Serena suben con las chicas a un elevador que las lleva a su piso dejando solos a Nataku y Owen que caballerosos han cedido el uso del elevador a las damas esperando ellos abajo.

-Yamada, sé que te parecerá paranoico pero… ¿notaste como reaccionaron las chicas con esos hombres?...los de "Black Odyssey".

-Está de más esa pregunta Gaijín, claro que lo noté, y te digo algo…no me gustan esos tipos, mucho lujo, trajes de marca, demasiado pulcros...-molesto Nataku.

-Hay algo más detrás de sus reacciones, algo pasó entre ellos y tuvo mucho que ver con Serena y Rei.-añade Owen preocupado.

-Mientras no sepamos qué es, es mejor mantenerlas vigiladas, tu a tu rubia, y yo a Pyro, de forma discreta pero no dejarlas solas con los hermanos Calvin Klein ¿te parece?-pregunta Nataku.

-Es un trato Yamada.-sonríe Owen y ambos se dan la mano antes de subir al elevador.

**GLOSARIO:**

***El avión privado de los chicos de Fénix Odyssey es como el siguiente, luego de la triple W y el punto pegar el vínculo:**

**** Pratt & Whitney** **es una compañía ****estadounidense**** fabricante de ****motores**** para ****aviones**** cuyos productos son ampliamente utilizados tanto en aeronaves civiles como militares.** **Las especificaciones que hace Makoto son de un motor especial para aviones privados de lujo.**

*****Hartzell Propeller Inc. Es una empresa de ingeniería de clase mundial y de fabricación que ofrece la gama más amplia de sistemas de hélice en la industria de la aviación. Imagen de una hélice Haertzell en el link adjunto luego de la triple W y el punto: **/article/photos/1271425490744_

******* El espacio aéreo se divide en regiones de información de vuelo, conocidas como FIR (**_**Flight Information Region**_**) y cada país se hace responsable del servicio en las comprendidas en su "área de responsabilidad" y para poder contactar con las personas encargadas de este y evitar accidentes es necesario un radar especial que determina el tráfico aéreo por zonas por las que va transitando el avión en cada país, eso es lo que tiene el jet y por eso el piloto se asombra de que Mako y su papá hayan instalado y usado uno en un dirigible porque es muy difícil, no siendo piloto autorizado, conocer las claves para su uso y manejo.**

****Monasterio tibetano ubicado al sur de la India en el pueblo de Shigatse donde reside el PANCHEN LAMA que es la segunda autoridad religiosa del Tíbet después del Dalai Lama cuyo nombre significa GRAN SABIO.**

_**NOTAS FINALES: ¡Siento mucho la demora! GOMEN…! Peo tanto yo como mi editora estrella Tertius hemos estado sumamente ocupada y como lo externo siempre es mejor subir algo de calidad aunque tenga pocos lectores que algo malo y apresurado. En mi caso este fic es muy muy especial y tengo grandes planes con él así que me interesa mucho la calidad de modo que suplico su paciencia y agradezco infinitamente que se tomen tiempo de leer y comentar.**_

_**Rei-Videl amiga, gracias por esperar y dejarme tu apoyo, entiendo que tengas poco tiempo y por eso lo valoro mucho más. Nicky, que te diré, me encantan tus reviews, son de los que motivan a seguirse esforzando y sentir que vale la pena todo por recibir ese tipo de comentarios. Me alegra que te guste cómo van los personajes, es algo que he cuidado mucho en esta historia. Todos tienen un pasado interesante y motivos para ser como son los cuales se irán sabiendo poco a poco. Qué bueno que te guste la historia de José y la Maldición, ya se irá sabiendo de que va todo eso y nuestra Pyro y Nati kun aún les quedan muchos encontronazos ..:XD…eso sacará fuego miles de gracias por tu apoyo….¡A LO OLVIDABA! Ya va siendo más clara su relación con los Black…¿No?**_

_**Made, igualmente a ti miles de gracias por el apoyo. Con lo de la maestría y el kendo me queda poco tiempo pero prometo acabar tus historias y dejar review por capítulo que vaya leyendo. El que alguien como tú le guste cómo va la historia de Susana y José me alaga igual que te guste cada personaje y me comentes de todos me hace sentir muy feliz. Que esta Serena te caiga bien es otro logro, de verdad que la mejoré, luego te cuento en quién está inspirada. Reitero mi agradecimiento y nos seguimos viendo. La trama se pondrá mejor ahora que todos están en Cartagena, ahora si a buscar pistas y mucha mucha acciónXD…Cuando esté lista la edición del siguiente lo publico pero ya no doy fecha, téngannos paciencia por favor…¡LAS ADORO!**_

_**ATTE: Lady Phoenix. "Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello".**_

_**DOMO ARIGATOU TERTIUS SAMA!**_


	7. Chapter 6: La Magia de Cartagena

**CAZADORES DE TESOROS**

**TEMPORADA 1: EL MISTERIO DEL GALEÓN "SAN JOSÉ"**

**Cap. 6: La Magia de Cartagena**

"**Plaza de Santo Domingo" Cartagena de Indias, Colombia.**

La camioneta blanca se detiene en una de las hermosas calles coloniales con arcos, balcones y vías estrechas con adoquines; de éste baja el joven moreno de anteojos y tras él los jóvenes extranjeros que miran asombrados la belleza de las calles del centro histórico. La joven de cabello azul lleva en su mano una cámara muy pequeña esférica y de color azul con la que filma todos los detalles del hermoso y pintoresco lugar.

El sol da de lleno en ese momento alumbrando tanto la bella arquitectura como los grupos de turistas y vendedores locales que vienen y van por aquel lugar abierto en que destacan muchas sillas y mesas afuera de los expendios de café y bebidas mientras muchas personas sentadas en estos al aire libre conversan y conviven en agradable algarabía de voces y sonidos.

-Bienvenidos a la Heroica Ciudad de Cartagena, vamos a iniciar el recorrido turístico por las calles de la ciudad, estamos en la "Plaza Santo Domingo" uno de los lugares más representativos de nuestra ciudad, que debe su nombre a la Iglesia de Santo Domingo ubicada en esa esquina.-señala Pedro Samaniego hablando en correcto japonés con leve acento.

-Es una hermosa iglesia, aunque su torre está inclinada, es algo antiestético.-añade Minako, quien luce un top naranja ajustado y una diminuta minifalda con sandalias llevando en la cabeza el sombrero enorme que compró en el aeropuerto y una mascada en su cuello.

-No es antiestético, sino que tiene una bella leyenda, Mina chan, se dice que en vísperas de la terminación de la torre de la iglesia, el Diablo en persona quiso derrumbar la misma y dando un salto se aferró a ella zarandeándola fuertemente sin poder llevar a cabo su vil cometido, mas la torre quedó un poco torcida, según se dice. El Diablo, de todas maneras muy frustrado, saltó entonces a un pozo público cercano tomando las aguas de este un fuerte sabor a azufre, siendo clausurado de inmediato.-explica Serena-creo que el pozo aún puede visitarse, ¿no es así Pedro?

-Así es, señorita Tsukino, y me permito agregar que está muy bien informada de nuestras leyendas y creencias.-se asombra el guía cartagenero.

-Me gusta saber la cosmovisión de cada lugar que visitamos Pedro kun.-le sonríe la rubia, quien lleva una falda blanca amplia y una camisa de gasa rosa, con adornos del mismo tono en sus coletas, tiene una bolsa de tela en su hombro y luce fresca y hermosa, al menos así le parece a Owen que camina a su lado mirándola con más atención que a la bella ciudad colonial.

-Sigamos caminando equipo, atravesaremos las calles hacia otro punto de interés.-narra el guía.-les recomiendo tener cuidado con los vendedores ambulantes, suelen ser a veces muy impertinentes, si desean comprar algo lo haremos hasta llegar a "Las Bóvedas"*, síganme y no se dispersen.-anima el guía.- iniciaremos y terminaremos en esta misma plaza ya que las oficinas que renté para ustedes están justo por esta calle, pero revisarán su equipo luego del recorrido; síganme, visitaremos ahora el palacio de la Inquisición, el monasterio de Santa Clara, el palacio del Marqués de Valdehoyos, el teatro Heredia, la Torre del Reloj…-enumera el guía mientras avanza seguido de los chicos por las calles de la ciudad colonial.

La alta joven castaña que usa un overol de mezclilla y una gorra verde se rezaga del grupo mirando pasar unas bellas carretas tiradas por caballos con turistas paseando en ella, luego alcanza corriendo al joven guía y lo detiene sujetándolo del hombro.

-Pedro kun, ¿Podemos viajar en esos lindos carros tirados por caballos?-pide Makoto señalando las carretas.

-Lo haremos señorita Kino pero cuando vayamos al fuerte de San Felipe que está más retirado del primer cuadro de la ciudad; ahora todo es a pie-sonríe Samaniego.

-Pedro kun, ¿Podemos hacer una parada especial en Catedral?...Hay algunos datos que quiero corroborar-solicita la chica de ojos amatista hablando en español.

-Claro, Hino sama, la visita a la Catedral es imprescindible.-responde el joven colombiano en el mismo idioma mientras avanza por las calles explicando a los turistas japoneses sobre la enorme estatua de una mujer obesa que el artista colombiano Fernando Botero donó a la ciudad y que se hallaba justamente en la plaza que atravesaban en ese momento.

-Oye Pyro…¿Qué le dijiste al guía?-cuestiona Nataku a Rei tomándola del brazo-¿No estarás coqueteando con él en español?-ella molesta se aleja de él con un tirón.

-¡No te incumbe lo que hablé con él, Yamada!-molesta-además me ofende que me creas capaz de coquetear con el guía.

-O si…a ti te gustan solo los que usan trajes de Hermenegildo Zegna como el relamido ese del aeropuerto ¿Cierto?-sin ocultar sus celos Nataku, ella lo mira fulminante.

-No tengo por qué responderte, no te incumbe mi vida-dice ofendida Rei sea aleja de allí, Nataku la mira alejarse entre molesto y asombrado, sus ojos siguen la figura de la chica como si no pudiera apartarlos de ella; Rei ha optado por vestir un pantalón gris con muchas bolsas, una camisa sin mangas azul y una banda sujetando su cabello, tiene un cinto y una mochila en la espalda, pero aún con ese atuendo descuidado al joven le parece muy linda, tan hermosa, tan interesante, como jamás le pareció ninguna mujer antes. Nataku entiende y disculpa al idiota del aeropuerto por perseguirla, finalmente solo suspira y alcanza al grupo que ya va muy delante escuchando la explicación de Pedro

**Bar del Hotel "Caribe".**

El elegante hombre de largo cabello blanco, sujeto en una coleta, termina su copa de brandi. La luz del bar ilumina el gran anillo con una piedra negra que lleva en su mano derecha mientras mira hacia la entrada del bar y luego su reloj con evidente desesperación. Unas risas llegan a sus oídos y mira en una mesa retirada de la suya como su hijo mayor, tan parecido a él, ríe con unas turistas alemanas coqueteando descaradamente y no puede reprimir una sonrisa ¡Diamante es un Black en toda la extensión de la palabra! Al fin los pensamientos del doctor Black se alejan de su hijo mayor para prestar atención al joven de cabello azul intenso que entra en el bar y se acerca a la mesa de su Padre.

-Lamento la demora Padre, estaba con Petzite al teléfono, el equipo llegó y las chicas lo instalan en las oficias del centro, todo parece ir en orden.-comenta Zafiro.

-Bien hecho hijo, haces un muy buen trabajo-sonríe el doctor Black, pensado que así como Diamante es igual a él, el menor de sus hijos es igual en todo a su difunta esposa, el doctor hace una seña y un mesero previamente avisado por él, se acerca a donde Diamante toma unas copas con las extranjeras y susurra algo a su oído, este se aleja ante los reclamos de las chicas hasta la mesa de su Padre.

-Espero que valga la pena lo que nos dirás Padre, y que amerite el dejar a mis amigas-desde lejos Diamante las saluda agitando su mano.

-¡Quieres prestar atención!-molesto Demian Black, el chico lo mira fastidiado-Es muy importante antes de comenzar con esta misión aclarar algunas cosas, creo que los dos no han sido del todo sinceros conmigo ni yo con Ustedes-comienza el doctor Black, sus hijos lo miran extrañados.-y si queremos ganar esta carrera al equipo contrario debemos comenzar por tenernos confianza.

-¿A qué te refieres Padre?-cuestiona Zafiro.

-A que quiero que me digan exactamente qué historia pasada tienen con la hija de Akane Hino y la joven Tsukino.-lanza Demian penetrando con sus ojos lacerantes las miradas de sus hijos. Zafiro no puede sostener la mirada de su padre y baja los ojos, Diamante en cambio ríe burlonamente.

-¿Solo es eso?...entonces te lo contaré, no tiene nada de particular: conocimos a esas chicas en la Universidad Todai. Zafiro y yo estábamos investigando algunas cosas en la biblioteca para presentar un proyecto al gobierno que había abierto una convocatoria y por coincidencia el cubículo privado de esas dos estaba al lado del nuestro; escuchamos el tema de su trabajo de tesis por casualidad, pensamos que era justo lo que necesitábamos para obtener esa licitación de gobierno que tu no creías que pudiéramos obtener solos, así que se nos ocurrió una salida sencilla, hacer nuestras las investigaciones de ese par de niñas que recién habían terminado su carrera y en quien nadie iba a creer, las tomamos, las extendimos un poco corrigiendo detalles para logar lo que tú siempre pides de nosotros, _"Dejar en alto el apellido Black" _y finalmente presentamos el proyecto al gobierno japonés_-_explica con naturalidad rayando en el cinismo Diamante, su hermano lo mira con ojos recriminantes pero sigue callado.

-Ya decía yo que algo como esto pudo pasar, ¿Entonces el proyecto de búsqueda de galeones no era suyo?-añade Demian Black.

-No, era de esas chicas-sigue el peliplateado sirviéndose licor en una copa.

-¿Y Ustedes lo robaron?-cuestiona el doctor.

-No me gusta esa palabra padre, no es propia de un Black. Digamos que…lo tomamos prestado-añade el mayor de los hermanos.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Lo robamos de la forma más vil que se puede robar algo! ¡Las engañamos! ¡Hicimos que confiaran en nosotros y después…-furioso estalla Zafiro apretando los puños.

-Entiendo, usaron el viejo truco _de "Enamorar a la chica incauta"_ debí saberlo…-dice el anciano.

-¡Me arrepiento ahora de haberle creído a Diamante! Me siento el ser más miserable sobe la faz de la tierra y si me dieran a elegir entre tener el amor y confianza de Rei o la licitación del proyecto, no dudaría en elegir lo primero.-confiesa el chico de cabello azul.

-¡Vamos hermano, no es para tanto!-sonríe Diamante palmeando la espalda de Zafiro.

-No discutiremos aquí si lo que hicieron está bien o no. No soy quien para juzgarlos, solo quería saber la verdad y darme cuenta de que, como dijo una vez Kondo Sama, la rueda del destino siempre hace que nuestros errores se repitan.-con melancolía Demian Black.

-¿Conocías al abuelo de Rei?-cuestiona asombrado Zafiro al oír el nombre del anciano.

-No es momento de explicarlo, ahora es mi turno de hacer confesiones. En Japón, cuando les hablé de la misión y los detalles sobre el "San José" hubo algo que omití.-inicia el doctor atrayendo el interés de los dos jóvenes.-la fuente de que me valí para comenzar las investigaciones sobre este galeón la recibí al año pasado, y luego de estudiar las posibilidades detenidamente y a fondo, todo apuntaba que la clave del tesoro estaba en Cartagena de Indias.

Investigué el pasado de los Fernández de Santillán y supe sobre la leyenda de la maldición, así como el lugar en que se supone estaba oculto el mapa que indicaba el hundimiento exacto del barco, me trasladé aquí y comencé a investigar, solo que había un pequeño detalle-explica el doctor Black-para tener el mapa era necesario entrar a las criptas de Catedral, y robar un tabique específico de la tumba de Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda, la mujer de quien estaba enamorado José Fernández de Santillán.

-¿Y lo hiciste? ¿Robaste ese tabique?-inquiere Zafiro.

-Claro que no hijo, Demian Black tiene un nombre y un prestigio, no puede correr el riesgo de que algo salga mal y se sepa que ha estado involucrado en actividades ilícitas, pensé en algo más sencillo.-sonríe con ironía el doctor.

-Alguien que corriera el riesgo por ti.-adivina Diamante sonriendo con la misma mueca maquiavélica que su Padre.

-Justamente hijo, pensamos igual.-orgulloso Demian palmea la mejilla de su hijo.-investigué entre el bajo mundo de los traficantes para encontrar a alguien que no solo fuera desconocido sino efectivo, me dieron un nombre, y contacté a esa persona, claro que cuidé todo para que ese hombre no supiera quién lo estaba contratando, le di los detalles y un adelanto generoso, e hizo el trabajo para mí-narra el doctor Black-pero algo con que no contaba ocurrió…

-Lo que nos narraste antes, sobre los marinos fantasmas-infiere Zafiro.

-Así es. Antes de verlo por mí mismo, yo tampoco creía en la maldición. Esperé a ese hombre en el "Muelle de los Pegasos" para que me entregara el cofre cuando el "San José" emergió de la bahía, yo lo vi, esos hombres de ultratumba saltaron furiosos a la playa atacando todo lo que estaba a su paso, y la voz amenazante resonó de una forma que jamás olvidaré reclamando los medallones que contenía el cofre. ¡Yo vi como atacaban a ese joven y como este disparaba sobre ellos sin que una sola gota de sangre manchara sus ropas! Así que…-se detiene Demian.

-Huiste-termina Diamante, su Padre lo mira molesto.

-¡No!-corrige indignado-me retiré prudentemente, tengo una reputación que cuidar, y las autoridades había llegado al muelle-justifica el hombre-me oculté y esperé unos días para ver si en las noticias locales decía algo sobre el incidente, o si habían apresado al hombre que contraté, pero no había ninguna información, de modo que me dediqué a investigar por mi cuenta, me parecía imposible que un solo hombre hubiera escapado de los marinos fantasma y además de la policía de Cartagena ileso, pero tuve que aceptar que así había sido ante la ausencia de noticias, así que decidí seguir mis indagaciones por mí mismo, con mis contactos investigué la aparición de un galeón extraño en costas españolas primero y un mes después en Grecia, el tiempo entre las tres apariciones parecía exacto, diferencia de un mes, y todos, la segunda noche de Luna Llena, eso me indicó la pista del hombre que buscaba, el que tenía el cofre y el mapa.-completa Demian Black.

-¿Y lo encontraste?-cuestiona interesado Zafiro.

-Lo encontré Zafiro, y lo encontré en el lugar en que menos pensé encontrarlo, ese hombre, es el joven de cabello plateado que acompaña a la hija de Akane Hino.-descubre al fin el secreto Demian. Zafiro lo mira asombrado y Diamante se atraganta con el brandi tosiendo.

-¿Estás seguro?... ¡Pero si eso es verdad significa que ellos tienen en mapa verdadero!-asustado el joven de cabello azul.

-Así es hijo, pero hay algo que ninguno de los dos ha considerado, primero, que yo pagué por ese trabajo y ese chico tomó el dinero, por tanto, lo que haya encontrado en teoría me pertenece-deduce Demian Black-y segundo, que yo conozco el origen verdadero de ese joven, Yamada, y según he investigado, tiene muchas cuentas pendientes en diferentes países, unas con la ley, y otras con organizaciones delictivas que son peores que la ley.

-¿Insinúas que podemos recuperar el mapa extorsionando a ese hombre?-adivina Diamante.

-Justamente Diamante, me asombra como eres capaz de pensar exactamente lo mismo que yo.-reitera Demian Black.

-¡Pero Padre! Eso es aberrante, indigno, ¿Cómo vamos a basar el éxito de la misión en una extorsión?-ofendido Zafiro.

-Hijo, entiendo tu indignación, pero olvidas una frase del maravilloso Nicolás Maquiavelo muy propia para este momento: _"El fin justifica los medios"_.-dice el prominente antropólogo.-escuchen detenidamente como manejaremos este asunto porque de nuestra discreción y astucia depende el triunfo. Este día, lo dedicaremos únicamente a acondicionar las oficinas y conseguir transporte marítimo confiable, mañana, he programado un desayuno con la alcaldesa de Cartagena, que es una buena amiga mía, estuve dando un simposio sobre Ciudades Perdidas Japonesas hace dos años en el Centro de Convenciones y trabamos una provechosa amistad, así que la he invitado a desayunar mañana temprano y quiero que los dos le expongan detenidamente el proyecto de búsqueda del "San José" para que nos otorgue la licitación de búsqueda, los quiero impecables, encantadores, convincentes, como corresponde a los hijos de Demian Black.

-No te preocupes Padre, encantaremos a la alcaldesa-sonríe Diamante.

-Una vez que tengamos la licitación del gobierno, déjenme a mí la tarea de recuperar el mapa y la joya-advierte el doctor Black

-¿Qué joya?-se asombra Zafiro.

-El medallón rojo, se que ese chico Yamada lo tiene y que poseerlo es la clave para quitarnos de dificultades con los marinos fantasmas. Quizá aún no me crean, pero estoy seguro de que esos medallones son la clave para mantener controlada a la fantasmal tripulación y a Santillán, quien lo posea, los controla, por ello es imprescindible que nosotros lo recuperemos, una vez que tengamos ambas cosas, el medallón y el mapa, nos lanzaremos a las aguas del Caribe y encontrar al "San José" será sencillo. Sobra decir que en el desayuno con la alcaldesa no se deben mencionar los detalles "Sobrenaturales" de la expedición-advierte Demian Black.

-Entendido Padre, entonces si no hay nada más que discutir, regresaré con mis conquistas-dice Diamante.

-No puedes, debemos preparar la presentación para la alcaldesa y para eso hay que ir a las oficinas del centro-lo detiene Zafiro, su hermano lo mira fastidiado.

-Zafiro tiene razón hijo, la gloria cuesta y hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios, yo iré a las oficinas de gobierno a hacer la invitación personal a la alcaldesa y Ustedes a trabajar en la presentación, si aún no te convence del todo, piensa en la fama que ganarán los Black al volver a Japón como los insignes exploradores que rescataron la fortuna del galeón hundido con el tesoro más rico de la historia de las entrañas del mar, mas de 5,000 millones de dólares en doblones de oro-narra el doctor Black, Diamante tiene un brillo nuevo en sus ojos azules.

-Padre, creo que me has convencido, vaya que sabes cómo motivar a alguien, hermano, espérame en el lobby, solo me despediré de Helga y Audrey-determina el peliplateado acercándose a la mesa en que inclinándose besa las manos de las dos alemanas.

-Vamos hijo, no te veo tan motivado como tu hermano en esta carrera por el tesoro- palmea la espalda de Zafiro su Padre, este sonríe débilmente.

-Desde hace tiempo padre, mi motivación es inalcanzable-sonríe con amargura Zafiro- pero jamás te defraudaré a ti o a "Black Odyssey"-promete el joven de cabello azul, después Diamante se une a ellos y los tres salen del bar del hotel.

**Catedral de "Santa Catalina de Alejandría" Cartagena de Indias, Colombia.**

El grupo de turistas atraviesa el "Parque Bolívar" con dirección al edificio de altas torres pintadas de tonos naranjas con blanco y fachada amarilla.

-Estamos llegando a la "Plaza de la Proclamación" y frente a nosotros se alzan las torres de la Catedral Basílica Metropolitana de "Santa Catalina de Alejandría", sede de la Arquidiócesis de Cartagena de Indias y una de las sedes episcopales más antiguas de la Nueva España.-presenta Pedro Samaniego a los turistas la edificación, Ami asombrada enfoca su cámara esférica captando los detalles de la fachada.

-¿Eso es estilo herreriano?**-pregunta Ami.

-Así es señorita Mizuno.-asiente el guía mientras atraviesan la calle en dirección a la Iglesia.

-Es impactante, esta iglesia es una de las muestras de la tercera etapa de arquitectura renacentista en la Nueva España…si no me equivoco por los capiteles*** de la fachada puede ser quizá del reinado de…

-Felipe II.-dicen a una voz Rei, Ami y Serena.

-¡Vaya! Este grupo ahorra mucho del trabajo del guía, es la primer vez que estoy ante turistas tan informados.-sonríe Pedro llegando a la puerta de aquel templo-entremos-propone y rápidamente el grupo de turistas ingresa en la Iglesia, Ami sigue asombrada cada detalle de aquel hermoso recinto con su cámara mientras Pedro explica la historia del sitio hablando en japonés; algunas personas se hallan en el lugar orando frente al altar mientras otro grupo de turistas pasa por la nave frontal con un guía hablando en francés, Serena se inclina respetuosa frente al altar y junta las manos cerrando los ojos imitada por Owen y Makoto quienes muestran el mismo respeto por el lugar sagrado.

-El edificio en el que estamos fue declarado Monumento Nacional en 1995 debido a su importancia histórica y arquitectónica, es el tercer templo construido aquí mismo, el primero, levantado entre 1535 y 1537 por el fraile dominico Tomás del Toro y Cabrera fue consumido por un incendio, posteriormente 1563 y 1568 se levantó el segundo edificio de madera y paja, fue hasta 1575 que el maestro Simón González dirigió la edificación del actual templo pero en 1585 Francis Drake* en la toma de la ciudad lanzó un cañonazo que afectó gravemente la estructura de la Catedral dejándola casi derruida.-narra el guía.

-¿Por qué alguien haría algo tan horrible como destruir esta belleza?-se asombra Minako.

-Sencillo Aino, "El Draque" como buen corsario, pidió un rescate bastante jugoso a los habitantes de Cartagena, se negaron a ello y los amenazó en lo más sensible que tienen todos los latinoamericanos: la religión. En lugar de tomar un prisionero, amenazó con destruir la Catedral, ese cañonazo fue la advertencia, finalmente, los cartageneros pagaron 110,000 ducados de plata y "El Draque" convino en no continuar con la destrucción de la ciudad, después de tenerla en su poder durante 6 semanas. Parece que Francis Drake era un hombre inteligente que conocía el punto débil de los americanos, sus absurdas creencias.-explica Rei con mordacidad. Serena se levanta de la banca en que estaba hincada molesta.

-Quizá lo que dices es verdad Rei, sin embargo, eso que llamas "Sus absurdas creencias" hizo al pueblo de Cartagena luchar contra la adversidad y a pesar de que estaban devastados por el saqueo inglés, levantaron juntos y con su fe como pueblo, la Catedral que ahora vemos, la devoción del pueblo fue tanta que el mismo rey conmovido donó mil ducados para que en 1602 la catedral quedara terminada.-asiente la rubia, tanto ella como Rei se miran molestas, Ami que sigue filmando enfoca tanto la cara de una como la otra con su cámara.

-Esto sí que es un tour interesante-añade la peliazul.

-Señorita Tsukino, Señorita Hino, será mejor que se calmen y sigamos el recorrido-propone Samaniego asustado un poco por la tensión del ambiente, Rei sonríe.

-No te preocupes Pedro kun, Odango y yo solemos jugar así de vez en cuando pero todo está bien-añade la antropóloga- ¿Cierto Sere?

-Cierto, solo externamos puntos de vista-termina Serena quien al pasar choca la palma de su mano con la de Rei lo cual calma la tensión un poco, el guía avanza y sigue la explicación seguido de los turistas.

-Avanzaremos por toda la Nave izquierda conocida como "Nave del Evangelio".-informa el joven guía-posterior a la construcción de la Catedral, el pueblo cartagenero fue embelleciendo el recinto poco a poco, el piso y el púlpito son de mármol italiano y fueron traídos a finales del siglo XVIII por el obispo José Fernández Díaz de la Madrid el cual fue muy querido del pueblo, tanto que tiene un parque nombrado en su honor…-sigue explicando Pedro.

-Estamos en la Catedral de Cartagena de Indias, un edificio con construcción tipo basilical, dividido a tres naves, las columnas tienen capiteles toscanos** …-narra Ami como si estuviese haciendo un documental y con su cámara capta los detalles, enfoca hacia una de las columnas y activa el zoom para acercarlo al capitel, cuando al hacerlo en la pantalla mira a un hombre rubio que tiene unos binoculares y parece mirar hacia su grupo, Ami se extraña y baja la cámara, el chico que evidentemente la vio filmarlo se oculta tras el pilar bajando los binoculares.

-¿Ami? Vamos o perderemos el grupo.-la llama Makoto jalándola de la mano, la peliazul avanza junto con su amiga pero de vez en cuanto gira la vista a aquel pilar de la nave de en frente, aunque ya no ve al joven rubio.

Ahora el grupo camina hacia el altar mayor a los lados del cual destacan las escaleras rumbo a las criptas clausuradas con cadenas y un letrero de "PROHIBIDO EL PASO".

-En 1653 el maestro Diego Serrano construyó debajo de la capilla mayor las criptas para preservar los restos de los obispos y arzobispos, además de las criptas laterales destinadas al entierro de personajes ilustres de Cartagena.-explica Samaniego.

-Pedro kun, ¿Podemos visitar las criptas?-ansiosa Rei.

-Están clausuradas Rei sama, pero el Padre Peña, guardián de Catedral, es mi amigo…veré si está en la Sacristía y puede hacer una excepción.-se aleja el joven guía dejando al grupo allí y dirigiéndose hacia la sacristía de la iglesia.

-Yamada, ¿En cuál de las dos criptas entraste a robar el cofre?-cuestiona Rei a Nataku.

-Justo en esta, la del otro lado solo tiene tumbas de clérigos-indica Nataku.

-Perfecto, Ami ven conmigo-pide Rei quien se inclina y pasa por debajo de la cadena, tomando de una bolsa de su pantalón una pequeña linterna.

-¡Rei que haces!-se asusta Serena.

-Buscar información, Ustedes cúbranme y avísenme si viene alguien…vamos Ami-invita Rei alzando la cadena, la peliazul pasa y las dos se pierden en la oscuridad de las criptas.

-¿Es que ella siempre se mete en problemas así?-molesta Minako.

-Siempre-es la respuesta de Serena.-Ahora por favor no se muevan de aquí para que nadie note que han entrado, Mako, avísame si viene alguien.-advierte Serena mientras la alta joven mira hacia la sacristía de la iglesia.

Por las escaleras estrechas del lugar avanza Rei delante con la linterna mientras Ami detrás sigue grabando con su cámara.

-Rei…¿Qué buscas exactamente?-pregunta Ami.

-Una tumba de una mujer llamada Susana a la cual le falta un tabique decorativo del frente con una argolla de oro-indica Rei alumbrando con la linterna-¿Sabes latín cierto Mizuno?

_- Ita plane, ita prorsus_.- (sí, así es) responde Ami en ese idioma.

-Entonces a leer y a grabar…-añade Rei enfocando las tumbas.

-Solo tengo una duda… ¿Por qué una mujer estaría enterrada entre los personajes ilustres de Cartagena? En el tiempo al que nos referimos, en que la mujer era marginada social, eso era punto menos que imposible-dice Ami enfocando su cámara.

-No lo sé, eso investigaremos después-explica Rei iluminando con la linterna, hasta que al fondo frente a una estatua de mármol de una virgen, sus ojos leen ávidamente la inscripción-y creo que la hemos encontrado Mizuno, aquí la tienes, Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda, 1686-1708-lee Rei enfocando la inscripción de la tumba en que destacan varias argollas enmarcadas por una hilera de tabiques dorados, pero en lugar de una de las argollas está solamente un espacio como si el tabique correspondiente hubiese sido removido. Ami enfoca todo con la cámara y lee la inscripción en latín.

-"HIC JACET SUSANA AMATUR NOSTRA QUO DORMIT SOMNUMS JUSTI IN PURITAS ET GRATIA" –lee Ami.

-_"Aquí yace nuestra amada Susana, quien duerme el sueño de los justos en pureza y gracia"_-traduce Rei.

-Todo está grabado…es hora de irnos-dice Ami, Rei y ella suben ahora las escaleras y al verlas salir Minako las apresura.

-¡Vamos Hino! ¡Pedro kun viene para acá!-Owen detiene la cadena y las dos chicas pasan debajo de ella.

-Listo Serena, señorita Kino, Nataku, pueden retirarse-avisa Owen mientras los tres chicos que cubrían con su cuerpo la entrada se apartan, el grupo de japoneses se hace a un lado mientras Pedro Samaniego se acerca con un hombre de traje oscuro y cuello blanco.

-Lamento la demora, el Padre Alberto Peña, vicario de Catedral-presenta Pedro.

-Señoritas, Caballeros, ¿Alguno habla español?-pregunta el sacerdote.

-Yo hablo…no perfectamente…pero entiendo-responde Rei en este idioma.

-Señorita, explique a sus compatriotas que las visitas a las criptas están restringidas porque hace tres meses fuimos sujetos de un acto de vandalismo, alguien entró y dañó una de las tumbas robando un tabique de oro, desde entonces hemos clausurado las visitas turísticas-explica el sacerdote.

-Pedro kun…¿Qué es vandalismo?-pregunta Rei en japonés.

-Es un acto delictivo…un atraco-reitera Pedro.

-A si…comprendo…-dice Rei.

-Quise traer al Padre Peña para que él mismo les explicase, al parecer no hace excepciones-reitera Pedro.

-Comprendo, gracias de igual forma Padre-Rei agradece al sacerdote que se aleja.

-¿Y que fue toda esa charla?-cuestiona Minako.

-El clérigo dice que las criptas están clausuradas debido a que algún ladrón sin escrúpulos robó una pieza de una tumba y además la dañó-insiste Rei mirando a Nataku- ¿Cómo puede haber gente tan horrible en este mundo?-sigue ella irónica mientras Nataku se sonroja vivamente.

-Lamento que no pudieran ver las criptas, pero compensaremos con la siguiente visita, iremos al castillo de San Felipe de Barajas y después de comer al cerro de la Popa.-promete Samaniego conduciendo a su grupo hacia afuera de Catedral, afuera de la iglesia los esperan dos carretas conducidas por caballos.

-Señorita Kino, le prometí que viajaríamos en carreta, allí las tiene-ofrece el guía.

-¡Son bellísimas! ¿Podré conducir una?-emocionada la chica alta de cabello castaño, los turistas suben a los carros tradicionales de esa zona de Cartagena, Mako va en pescante junto con el cochero y los carros avanzan por las calles de la ciudad colonial.

Un joven rubio de lentes oscuros que lleva unos binoculares colgando de su cuello sale de la Catedral y para otro carro igual a los que ellos abordaron y sube a él siguiéndolos a prudente distancia.

Arriba de uno de los carruajes que atraviesa la ciudad van Serena, Rei, Ami y Owen. En el otro Makoto y Minako con el guía colombiano. La joven Tsukino pregunta entonces a su amiga de cabello negro.

-¿Encontraron la tumba?

-La encontramos, Mizuno tiene todo en la cámara Odango, no te preocupes.-explica Rei, Ami acerca la cámara esférica de la que abre el visor y presionando el botón de regresar, detiene la imagen justo cuando filmaba la tumba con la virgen de mármol.

-Muy interesante su cámara señorita Mizuno, adivinaré… ¿Patente propia?-cuestiona Owen.

-Así es, diseño y creación totalmente Mizuno-sonríe Ami.-su nombre es "LENS"

-¿Lens?...es singular que sus creaciones tengan nombre propio-responde el joven griego.

-Lo tienen, siempre me he llevado mejor con los seres inorgánicos, además cada uno de mis "hijos" es único y especial-responde Ami.

-Bien, dejemos la presentación de la hija de Mizuno para después.-apremia Rei.- esta es la tumba de Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda.-narra la chica señalando la pantalla de la cámara-la inscripción de mármol es muy elocuente y cómo puedes ver le falta el tabique que tenemos en nuestro poder, el que hurtó Yamada.

-¡Oye Pyro! Agradece que lo hurtara ya que gracias a eso tienes el mapa-molesto se cruza de brazos el guapo chico de cabello plata.

-Esa imagen de mármol la Virgen de la Candelaria, patrona de Cartagena-explica Serena.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Serena?-interroga Ami.

-Detén la película…-dice ella, Ami la detiene.-ese resplandor en la cabeza es característico de esa advocación, la corona, el niño cargando y sobretodo el cetro con punta semejando una flama. La palabra "Candelaria" deriva de "Candil" o Luz-explica la experta en ritualidad y cosmovisión.

-Creo que debemos investigar un poco sobre esa mujer y su familia, sobretodo Ami tiene la duda de porqué fue enterrada en la cripta dedicada solo a hombres ilustres de la ciudad siendo mujer-explica Rei.

-Una buena fuente sería los registros de la Catedral, deben tener datos de las defunciones antiguas considerando que el registro civil es prácticamente un invento del hombre moderno.-comenta Ami.

-Quizá en alguna biblioteca local haya algo más, el punto es que de entre todos nosotros solo Rei y Pedro kun pueden traducirnos, así que uno de Ustedes debe ir con un grupo a la biblioteca y otro a Catedral.-dice Owen.

-Considerando que Pedro es amigo de ese clérigo de Catedral, deberá ir un grupo con él, sugiero a Serena ya que ella tiene especial inclinación por lo religioso-añade burlona.- y yo me encargo de la biblioteca.-dictamina Rei.

-Rei Hino, ¿Estás aceptando que saber sobre Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda es importante para la misión?-la acosa Serena.

-Si-dice ella molesta por el rumbo que toman las cosas.-pero eso no quiere decir que…

-¡¿Estás aceptando que ella puede ser la clave para entender mejor este caso?-sigue Serena sin dejarla terminar su defensa.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero eso no significa que….-rectifica la antropóloga.

-¿Estás aceptando que mi teoría sobre ese amor prohibido y la maldición que cayó sobre ellos puede ser correcta?-sigue Serena.

-¡No! ¡Estoy aceptando que saber sobre esa mujer nos ayudará a tener más clara la misión! ¡Es todo! Para lo demás Serena, aún me falta ver y tocar por mi misma a esos supuestos marinos fantasma para aceptar semejante disparate fuera de lógica-insiste con terquedad Rei poniéndose de pie, en un tono tan fuerte que la gente que va por la calle y hasta el cochero los miran sorprendidos.

-Los verás más pronto de lo que crees-asiente Serena son sonrisa enigmática.

-Calma Rei, no es para tanto-la detiene Ami y la hace sentarse de nuevo en el carro, ella se sienta pero sigue molesta.

-Creo que debemos hablar con Pedro y buscar hacer un espacio en el itinerario para investigar lo que necesitamos sobre esa mujer-añade Owen, pero en ese momento los carros se detienen ya afuera de la ciudad amurallada y los turistas pueden ver el maravilloso espectáculo de la fortaleza de San Felipe de Barajas, que se alza imponente como un gigante rocoso custodiando la ciudad, ellos bajan de los carros y comienzan a caminar tras el guía.

-Estamos ascendiendo el camino hacia el Castillo de San Felipe de Barajas, la edificación militar más impresionante de la Nueva España, esta obra se constituye en el más formidable, ingenioso, colosal y avasallante complejo defensivo de la arquitectura militar española en Cartagena y considerado desde su construcción, el guardián y protector de la ciudad.-explica Pedro y la pasar frente a una estatua de bronce de un hombre con pata de palo, sin un brazo y parche en un ojo, Nataku hace un comentario burlón.

-Vaya, he aquí una estatua de un pirata tal como lo imaginamos todos, pata de palo, parche en el ojo, solo le hace falta un loro al hombro.- ríe el chico, Rei lo mira furiosa.

-¡Haz el enorme favor de retractarte de tus estúpidas palabras Yamada! Estás ante un monumento al más grande estratega militar y naval español, Don Blas de Lezo y Olavarrieta, quien fue capaz de derrotar él solo con menos de 3,000 hombres a la Invencible Armada Inglesa con 186 navíos, 23,600 hombres y más de tres mil piezas de artillería al mando de Sir Andrew Vernon.-el joven la mira asombrado de la pasión con que defiende a ese héroe.

-¿De verdad un español hizo eso? ¿Contra la armada Invencible?-duda Ami,

-¡Claro que lo hizo! Imaginen la humillación para la flota inglesa ser vencidos por el genio de este hombre maravilloso a tal grado de que el rey Jorge II prohibió hablar de la batalla de Cartagena por siglos en Inglaterra-lanza Rei con arrojo la defensa del personaje, Nataku sonríe.

-Gran Kami Pyro, cualquiera que te oyera hablar de este tipo con pata de palo pensaría que lo admiras.-con evidente tono de burla el chico.

-Pues diría la verdad, lo admiro, eso es un hombre y no los remedos que suelen pasear por aquí, ¿Sabes que decía Blas de Lezo sobre sus heridas de guerra? Decía "_Me gusta saber que dejo una parte de mi mismo en cada campo de batalla, a cambio de un poco de Gloria"_, el día que tú tengas la milésima parte de valor de Blas, entonces opina, mientras tanto, respeta a los héroes.-acaba ella acorralando a Nataku con su dedo índice acusatorio frente al rostro del chico.

-Vamos ya Rei, deja de defender tan acaloradamente a tu amor platónico-la jala Serena porque el grupo va ya subiendo el camino bordeado de árboles y jardineras rumbo al recinto amurallado, Owen que se ha quedado atrás sonríe al ver como Nataku vuelve a mirar la estatua de Blas de Lezo con evidente ira.

-¿Amor platónico? ¿Este adefesio de hombre?...Si yo soy por mucho más guapo que él-opina el peliplateado.

-¿Ahora estás celoso de una estatua Yamada?-cuestiona Owen a su amigo, y palmea su espalda riendo-¡vaya que estás en problemas!

-¿Qué le puede verle Pyro a un tipo así de feo?-ofuscado Nataku, hasta que la atractiva joven rubia lo toma del brazo.

-Vamos Nati kun, no pienses en eso ahora…¿Te importaría ser mi caballero mientras subimos?-sonríe Minako seductoramente, pero el chico de pupilas doradas no le presta mucha atención y a pesar de que avanza con ella, de vez en cuando sigue volteando la cabeza hacia la estatua de Blas de Lezo en silencio incómodo mientras está ausente a la plática de la rubia.

**Islas Rosario, Cartagena de Indias Colombia…**

Michiru Kaioh se halla sentada en una silla tomando sus alimentos aquella tarde en que los rayos del sol daban de lleno sobre el piso de la habitación entrando por las cortinas junto con la brisa marina. La joven luce pálida y mucho más delgada, sus bellos ojos aguamarina tienen un brillo singular de cansancio y tristeza mezclados, la joven toma con desgano algo de verdura del plato que tiene delante hasta que el anciano con casaca gris entra llevando una humeante taza de café en una charola la cual deja sobre la mesa y lo sirve.

-Señorita, debéis comer, hace varios días que casi dejáis intacto vuestro plato, si seguís así enfermaréis y eso no le gustará al capitán.-dice el anciano con sensibilidad alargando a la joven la taza con café, Michiru lo mira asustada, como hacía desde que se enteró de la verdad sobre sus captores-¿Me tenéis miedo?-pregunta asustado el anciano.

-De…-balbucea Michiru pero las palabras se atoran en su garganta-¿Debería tenérselo?-añade ella a su pesar temblando, el hombre sonríe, toma un cuchillo junto a los cubiertos de plata y se hace un corte en la palma de la mano del cual brota la sangre, ella al verlo se siente menos asustada.

-¿Lo veis?...yo soy tan humano como vos.-sonríe Mendoza alargando la taza de café que la temblorosa mano de la joven toma.

-Mendoza…¿Por qué está en este horrible lugar y por qué sirve a esos…monstruos?-lo cuestiona Michiru.

-Estoy aquí porque esta isla ha sido el hogar de mi familia desde que tenemos memoria, cuidar del castillo y esperar a que el capitán regresara es un encargo que recibió en herencia mi abuelo, y él lo recibió de su abuelo, Fidencio Mendoza, a quien el capitán Fernández de Santillán libró de una muerte segura en el naufragio del "San José" en que pereció toda la tripulación enviándolo en un bote hasta esta isla para que llevara un mensaje a alguien importante en la ciudad.

-¿Pereció toda la tripulación?...entonces ellos están…-con terror Michiru- ¿Muertos?

-No.-responde Mendoza.-solo suspendidos entre la vida y la muerte, atrapados en el purgatorio por siglos, regresaron a tratar de reparar la causa de su condena luego de que alguien desató la maldición, ellos buscan descansar en paz, pero para hacerlo deben encontrar la causa de su castigo eterno y pagar una culpa, el Capitán, por haber preferido su amor egoístamente, la tripulación, por haberlo obedecido-narra el hombre, Michiru lo mira incrédula.

-Por eso no pueden venir de día, solo de noche, por eso no sangran, por eso el barco con las velas rasgadas espera en la caleta todas las noches.-razona ella.-por eso quería el medallón…pero yo…a mí… ¿Por qué me secuestró?-cuestiona ansiosa-yo no tengo nada que ver con esto.-llorosa tomando de la casaca a Mendoza con sus manos ansiosas.

-Es por vuestros ojos.-dice él-el capitán dice que vuestros ojos son como los de Doña Susana-insiste Mendoza.-creo que luego de tantos siglos él no la ha olvidado, la trajo a Usted aquí porque le recuerda a la mujer que fue la causa de que él condenara a la muerte a más de 600 hombres sin importarle nada, aún siente aquel amor que lo hizo cargar con una maldición.-narra el anciano, Michiru sigue tratando de asimilar todo aquello.

-¿Y qué harán conmigo?-dice asustada.

-Nada malo señorita, cuando el capitán se deshaga de la maldición, me ha ordenado que le lleve de regreso a la ciudad y le ayude a buscar a los suyos.-informa Mendoza.-y hay algo más, el capitán quiere hablar con vos mañana en la noche.-ella lo mira aterrada aún de recordar a aquel hombre con cara de cadáver que la había besado.-no tengáis miedo, el capitán no os haría daño, de querer mataros, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo, le tiene afecto, además la ha defendido de la tripulación, ellos deseaban mataros a vos porque la culpaban de que no hubiese terminado la maldición, pero el capitán la defendió-explica Mendoza.

-¿Él hizo eso?-conmovida Michiru.

-Así es, y me ha pedido que le diga, que quiere contarle la verdad, y también despedirse-sigue el marino.

-¿Despedirse?

-El segundo día de Luna llena, él y la tripulación podrán pisar tierra en Cartagena sin peligro de ser condenados, solo un día al mes pueden hacerlo, e intentarán recuperar lo que les hace falta para anular la maldición-informa Mendoza, ella sigue callada-¿Qué debo informar al capitán señorita?-cuestiona al fin.

-Dígale…que lo recibiré-decidida Michiriu, Mendoza sonríe.

-Gracias señorita, eso lo alegrará-asiente este- ¿No necesitáis nada más?-pregunta este.

-Nada Mendoza, puedes retirarte-añade ella, él se inclina y se lleva la charola con la comida y el café, una vez que ha salido de la habitación de aquella torre, la joven se desploma llorando sobre la mesa.

-¡Axel! ¡Cada vez está más cerca el día en que te veré de nuevo!-solloza ella pero ahora esperanzada y sonriente recordando a su prometido…

**Cerro de la Popa, Cartagena de Indias Colombia.**

El grupo de turistas avanza rumbo a su transporte por el sendero arriba de aquel imponente cerro desde el cual se puede apreciar una magnífica vista toda Cartagena, abordan la camioneta blanca conducida por Pedro la cual arranca por el intrincado camino que baja del cerro de la Popa. Dentro del auto, Ami emocionada vuelve a mirar en su cámara las escenas que grabó dentro del monasterio y la iglesia de la orden de agustinos recoletos.

-Muy bien equipo, hemos terminado con el último lugar de nuestra visita turística del día de hoy antes de revisar las instalaciones y volver al hotel, ¿Qué les ha parecido el claustro? ¿El museo? ¿La capilla?-interroga Samaniego.

-El museo es interesantísimo, esas muestras de monedas antiguas son maravillosas. No pensé que hubiera lugares tan interesantes en un convento en la cima de un cerro-comentó Makoto.

-La capilla de la Virgen de la Candelaria es una obra de arte en todo sentido, la conservación de los retablos del altar mayor es asombrosa, la imagen misma, ahora comprendo la fe del pueblo Colombiano y porqué su fiesta es de las más concurridas y apreciadas de todo América.-comenta Serena.

-Pedro kun, ¿Por qué este cerro es llamado "De la Popa"?-cuestiona Ami con su inseparable cámara enfocando al guía.

-Verá Mizuno san, el majestuoso y emblemático cerro de la Popa, es llamado así porque a los navegantes que avistaban la ciudad desde sus barcos, al ver el cerro, les parecía similar a la popa de una embarcación. El cerro era una selva que servía de refugio a los negros cimarrones*** y por tanto los misioneros católicos solicitaron permiso para construir en la cima del cerro un convento dedicado a Nuestra Señora de la Candelaria para terminar con las supersticiones que los negros cimarrones, guardaban sobre este lugar. Adoraban a un dios nativo con forma de becerro.

-Siempre las supersticiones del pueblo generan desgracias, es por eso que visitamos dentro del convento ese sitio llamado "El salto del cabrón", el que el superior del convento despeñó una pobre cabra por ese acantilado, con pretexto de mostrar a los nativos que así perecía su dios cabra ante Jesucristo. Desde mi perspectiva eso es demasiado cruel, ¿Qué culpa tenía el animal?-ofendida Rei.

-Era por lo que representaba, para los negros cimarrones era la encarnación de su dios "Buziraco" y fue más que nada un acto simbólico, abolir la antigua religión e implantar la nueva.-comenta Serena.

-Típico de la religión católica, destruir lo que le estorba-con desdén Rei.

-Pedro kun, ¿Aún hay frailes viviendo en el convento?-pregunta Owen-tengo entendido que nosotros solo vistamos la reducida zona turística.

-Así es señor Thalassa, los agustinos recoletos* regresaron al Convento de la Popa hace más de veinticinco años, pero se reservan la zona del claustro y han cedido una parte del convento al gobierno para visitas turísticas-explicó el guía.

-La vista desde aquí es maravillosa-comenta Makoto mirando con sus binoculares hacia abajo el hermoso panorama de la ciudad costera.

-Claro que si señorita Kino, 148 metros sobre el nivel del mar, la mejor vista de todo Cartagena-orgulloso responde Pedro.

-¡148 metros! ¡Sería delicioso lanzarse en paracaídas desde aquí!-con un brillo en sus ojos Rei.

-¿Delicioso Hino?... ¡Eso es suicidio!-se ofende Minako-me voy dando cuenta de que tenemos gustos muy diferentes-con mordacidad la cartógrafa.

-No en todo al parecer-sonríe Serena irónica en evidente alusión a Nataku, Rei la mira molesta.

-Pedro kun, cambiando de tema, quizá mañana al volver de la expedición a las Islas del Rosario debamos visitar una biblioteca para buscar datos, y también el archivo de defunciones de Catedral… ¿Crees que sería posible?-cuestiona Owen.

-En cuanto a la biblioteca, les recomiendo la Biblioteca "Bartolomé Calvo" en el centro sobre la calle de la Inquisición, es la más extensa y tiene una zona específica para archivos antiguos de la ciudad, respecto a los archivos de Catedral deberé hablar con el padre Peña y creo que si el supervisa lo que Ustedes buscarán no habrá problema-ofrece el guía.

-Pedro kun, la comida en ese restaurante de la playa fue deliciosa, el Sancocho de Sábalo, me intrigó la perfecta combinación de especies con que sazonaron el pescado, coco, zumo de limón y algo mas…una sabor especial que no identifiqué-cuestiona Makoto.

-Tomillo-contesta el guía.

-¡Tomillo! Debí saberlo. Lo registraré en mis notas-asiente la chica en quien cocinar era una pasión casi tan fuerte como conducir máquinas.

La camioneta sigue su avance bajando el cerro de la popa por las autopistas de la parte moderna de la ciudad hasta llegar a la "Bahía de las Ánimas" en donde se detiene, son cerca de las cinco de la tarde y el sol comienza a ocultarse cuando el equipo desciende de la camioneta en el muelle en que destacan varias embarcaciones.

-Damas y caballeros, estamos justamente en la "Bahía de las Ánimas" la puerta de acceso y partida hacia las islas del Rosario, tras nosotros, el lugar conocido como "Muelle de los Pegasos" por las estatuas de dichos animales míticos que decoran el acceso y todos pueden ver allí, por esta hermosa bahía pasaban antaño los galeones españoles, ingleses y filibusteros**-explica Samaniego.

-Esto es maravilloso, hace 300 años aquí debió estar la flota de la Gran Armada Española, y el "San José"-emocionada Ami filmando todos los detalles con "Lens"

-Estamos aquí para que la señorita Kino revise por sí misma la embarcación que utilizaremos mañana-dice Pedro Samaniego avanzando por el muelle con el equipo tras él.

-¡Es el Aquafibre Condor azul con blanco!-grita Makoto emocionada al mirar la embarcación anclada en el muelle con evidente emoción.

-Así es señorita Kino, Theo pensó que sería mejor que el Crown Cruiser Challenger-informa Pedro.

-Es perfecta, veloz, discreta y propicia para el buceo, no necesitaremos hacer modificaciones en la popa, además de la cabina de mando es muy amplia y podremos instalar todo el equipo sin dificultades, la capacidad de combustibles es la adecuada, podremos recorrer las islas con toda comodidad.-dice la chica llegando al lugar y saltando a cubierta sobre la nave entra en ella.-revisaré los radares y el radio-comenta Makoto y tomando la mochila que lleva al hombro extrae un cinto con herramientas que se coloca en la cintura entrando en el barco- también revisaré las instalaciones eléctricas, quizá debamos poner nuevos tomacorrientes para el equipo.

-Cuando la señorita Kino termine, regresaremos a la "Plaza Santo Domingo" para que revisen el resto del equipo en las oficinas.-añade Pedro.-y después al hotel que deben estar muy cansados.

-¿Cansados?...a mi aún me queda energía para escalar el cerro de la Popa o para un paseo en moto esquí.- sonríe Rei.

-Y a mí para salir a bailar, la vida nocturna aquí debe ser muy animada- propone emocionada Minako.

-Tiene razón señorita Aino, Cartagena de noche es tan o más animada que de día, bares, centros nocturnos y discotecas, muchas al aire libre, son la delicia de los turistas.-termina Pedro.

-¿Qué dices Nati kun querido? ¿Me llevas a bailar?-suplica Minako tomando el brazo de Nataku.

-Quizá otro día linda, hoy francamente estoy agotado-niega el peliplateado cortésmente mientras siguen su camino por los muelles.

-¿Y esos barcos tan grandes qué hacen en los muelles?...uno un barco militar pero el otro parece en verdad un galeón español-advierte Ami-restaurado pero lo asemeja.

-El primero es el "Gloria" buque insignia de la Armada Colombiana que está de paso en la ciudad por el festival, el otro es un barco adaptado por los hoteleros para las noches de espectáculo de batalla naval con actores disfrazados de piratas, simplemente un medio turístico de diversión aunque se dice que el casco original es de un navío llamado "San Joaquín" de igual modo está protegido por las leyes turísticas por su valor cultural, aunque del original galeón solo quede el mástil y parte de la decoración de proa, los empresarios han pagado a restauradores profesionales para darle el aspecto de galeón aunque está montado en maquinaria moderna-narra el guía-con la "Noche filibustera" del día 6, habrá muchos eventos en esta bahía y en el "San Joaquín"

-Terminé, todo parece en orden, solamente instalaré una batería más para poder conectar el radar vectorizador***que consume demasiada energía, pero puedo hacerlo mañana.- confirma Makoto llegando junto al grupo que ya regresa hacia la camioneta mientras esta se dirige por las calles de nuevo rumbo a la "Ciudad Vieja".

**Plaza "Santo Domingo" Cartagena de Indias una hora después.**

En la animada plaza con sus mesas al aire libre se escucha el mágico y tradicional sonido de los tambores que animan una danza local, chicas con vestidos amarillos de amplios volantes y pañoletas en su cabeza danzan con movimientos rítmicos y sensuales moviéndose con el pegajoso sonido al lado de jóvenes morenos sin camisa, usando amplios sombreros de paja y un pantalón rojo mientras los músicos ejecutan la música de la danza con tambores, la gente que come o toma un buen café colombiano en las mesas de la plaza los observan emocionadas. Serena sentada en una de esas mesas junto con sus amigos capta cada detalle con la cámara de Ami, al finalizar el baile, los turistas obsequian a los bailarines con un efusivo aplauso y alguna moneda recogida en el sombrero de paja de uno de ellos.

-Es un baile maravilloso-comenta Minako-lleno de sentimiento, de ritmo, de energía y hasta de sensualidad.

-Es un baile tradicional de Cartagena, se llama "Mapalé" son ritmos caribeños propios de esta zona.-reitera Pedro sentado a su lado, en ese momento Makoto, Ami y Rei se acercan al lugar discutiendo, pues vienen de revisar las oficinas con el equipo.

-Hay que considerar que quizá no podamos movernos mucho por la zona y en tal caso el bebé de Ami será nuestros ojos, no es que menosprecie el alcance del "Mercury" Ami, es solo que creo que si pueden ampliar su radio de acción a control remoto me sentiría más segura.-comenta Rei.

-Puedo trabajar en eso por la noche, me lo llevaré al hotel.-comenta la peliazul quien tiene en su mano una maleta negra en que guarda su robot.

-¿Qué hay del radar de vectores? ¿Tienes todo para instalarle la batería?-sigue Rei.

-Solo me falta algunos cables y un fusible pero creo que le pediré a Pedro pasar a algún lugar que vendan material de electricidad, por lo demás capitán.-dice cuadrándose militarmente ante Rei- ¡Todo está listo para la expedición de mañana!-termina Makoto, al llegar a la mesa solo ven a Owen, Nataku y a Pedro Samaniego, Owen tiene la cámara de Ami con la cual filma a los bailarines de la plaza.

-Volvimos, todo parece en orden, equipo revisado…¿Dónde están Serena y Aino?-pregunta Rei al no verlas en la mesa.

-Allí, parece que el ritmo es algo innato en las rubias.-comenta Nataku aplaudiendo, y las tres jóvenes se asombran de ver como los bailarines callejeros habían sacado a bailar a algunos turistas entre ellos Serena y Minako que parecían encantadas de participar de aquel baile contagiante.

-¡Maravilloso Owen! ¡Filma todo eso!-se emociona Ami quien se une a los aplausos con Makoto, Rei se limita a sonreír, sabe que su amiga siempre es una apasionada de involucrarse al máximo con las tradiciones de cada lugar que visitan, así que se acerca a Pedro y le dice al oído.

-Iré a ver algunas artesanías locales mientras acaba el baile, regreso rápido.-comenta la antropóloga y se aleja, Nataku no la pierde de vista y cuando la ve alejarse la sigue, Rei se interna por las callejuelas de casas coloniales en que las farolas comienzan a encenderse porque la noche está cerca, y la detiene con un grito.

-¡Hey Pyro espera!-le dice el peliplateado alcanzándola-¡vaya que caminas rápido!-le comenta mientras ella entra en una tienda local y mira los sombreros y tapetes tejidos con maestría por los artesanos cartageneros.

-Son preciosos, compraré alguno, quiero ver si en alguna artesanía encuentro imágenes de un Fénix, ¿Sabe algo? Es tradición de mi familia, cada viaje al que vamos las mujeres Hino llevamos algo más para decorar la habitación, mi abuela y mi madre llevaron cosas increíbles y no quiero quedarme atrás.-reitera ella revolviendo la tienda y mirando las cerámicas, luego sale del establecimiento y cruza la calle hacia otra tienda seguida del chico.

-Pyro, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-insiste Nataku a quien lo carcome la duda.

-Claro-asiente ella mirando un collar con pedrería roja.

-Ese tipo relamido del aeropuerto y tú…¿Tenían algo que ver en el pasado?-lanza ansioso el chico, pero Rei se ha quedado callada atenta a algo-¿Pyro?...te hice una pregunta y…

-¡Calla!-lo detiene Rei –no me dejas oír- entonces sale afuera del expendio de artesanías, en la calle, sentada en el borde de una fuente, una anciana que tiene un pandero canta una canción con una tonada lastimera, en el suelo tiene un sombrero de paja en el cual los turistas depositan algunas monedas, la chica camina como hipnotizada hacia la anciana y deteniéndose frente a ella escucha la canción que esta entona en español…

_Aguardaba en la bahía, _

_Esperando noche y día, _

_Que el mar trajera a su amor,_

_La dama del medallón_

_El mensajero llegó,_

_Por el rumbo de "Las ánimas"_

_Puso en sus manos la carta, y entonces ella lloró,_

_La dama del medallón_

_Esa esquela maldita que anunciaba la muerte_

_Del hombre que ella amaba,_

_Le abrió una herida en el alma_

_A la dama del medallón_

_Su Padre, el rico hidalgo,_

_Empeñado en su promesa_

_Al convento la envió _

_A la dama del medallón_

_Pero ella ante su pena,_

_Dolida del corazón, _

_La vida se arrebató_

_La dama del medallón._

_Ante tan grande pecado_

_Sepultura le han negado,_

_En el sitio de santo reposo_

_A la dama del medallón_

_Descansa su alma perdida_

_En un elevado panteón, aguardando que regrese_

_Quien libere su maldición_

_La dama del medallón._

-¿Entiendes la canción de esa anciana?-le pregunta Nataku a Rei que sigue mirando embobada a la mujer de cabeza canosa que canta ese ritmo acompañada del pandero, se acerca a la anciana y le sonríe.

-¿Puede cantar de nuevo?-dice Rei en español sonriendo mientras pone un billete en el sombrero del suelo, la anciana le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

-¡Abuela!-se oye la voz de una niña de tez morena y cabello negro rizado que no debe tener más de doce o trece años quien se acerca a la anciana-¡Abuela te he buscado por todos lados! ¡Cuántas veces te debo repetir que no debes salir de casa y menos a pedir dinero!

-Juana, espera, la señorita pagó porque cantara, me dio un billete americano- sonríe la anciana, la niña sonrojada toma el billete del sombrero y lo devuelve a Rei.

-¡Disculpe señorita! Mi abuela esta vieja ya, a veces tiene locuras como esta, disculpe en verdad no necesita el dinero-se inclina la niña, Rei toma el billete.

-Déjelo abuela.-sonríe Rei tomando cariñosamente las manos encallecidas de la mujer canosa y dejando en ellas el billete-está bien así. Es un regalo.

-¡Gracias señorita!-sonríe la anciana mostrando su dentadura con muy pocos dientes ya.

-Es una hermosas canción… ¿Es tradicional de Cartagena?-cuestiona Rei a la niña.

-No señorita, es una vieja canción que mi abuela sabe, creo que se la enseñó a ella su madre, y a su madre su abuela.

-Tengo una amiga que es muy afecta a conocer tradiciones orales, quizá le interese escucharla, me gustaría traerla ¿Viven lejos de aquí?

-Un poco, en el "Palacio del Almojarife", frente a la Iglesia de Santo Toribio, calle Sargento Mayor Número 6-informa la niña.

-¿Te parecería mal si llevo a mi amiga alguna vez para que escuche la canción?

-Para nada señorita, será un gusto atenderlas, mi abuela siempre está cantando esto a toda hora del día.-confirma la pequeña-Con su permiso señorita- luego ayuda a levantar a su abuela quien apoyada en el brazo de su nieta y un bastón de palo se aleja por las calles, Rei se queda pensativa mirando cómo se alejan, hasta que Nataku se acerca a ella.

-Pyro, aunque no comprendo tu gusto por la canción de una anciana, debemos irnos, hay que volver al hotel-insiste Nataku, Rei lo mira.

-¿Sabes que si yo fuera supersticiosa como Serena o me creyera la historia de los marinos fantasmas tengo demasiados datos como para formarme una novela descomunal en la cabeza? Para mi fortuna y la de todos aún soy una aferrada del método científico y tengo la ecuanimidad de descartar fantasías-le contesta Rei, pero él la mira sin entender-anda regresemos, o de otra forma mi imaginación volará demasiado lejos-termina ella jalando del brazo al joven de cabello plata de regreso a la "Plaza Santo Domingo" en que ya los aguardan los demás ansiosos por volver.

**Bar del Hotel "Caribe" **

Por los pasillos del hotel que conduce al bar avanzan esa noche las dos jóvenes. Serena luce ahora un vaporoso vestido blanco con un cinto rosa que le da el aspecto angelical y reposado de un hada, y Rei como contraste a su compañera con un vestido rojo muy corto, de tirantes y una red del mismo tono que había comprado en el mercado de artesanías, recogiendo su cabello.

-Te digo que lo mejor es que tú vayas a la Catedral y te entiendas con los archivos de defunción, y yo investigaré todo sobre la familia Gutiérrez de Pineda en la biblioteca.-insiste Rei.

-¿Y de pronto porqué tanto interés por la novia de Santillán Rei?-pregunta la rubia.

-Eso es asunto mío Odango, tú limítate a prepararte para la expedición de mañana.-insiste Rei.

-Últimamente haces cosas muy extrañas amiga, pensé que no querrías venir a la velada en el bar, y sin embargo aquí estás. Una de dos, estás cambiando o te ha llegado muy hondo el coqueteo de Mina con Nataku y no quieres dejarle el campo libre-sonríe Serena, Rei se sonroja.

-No digas cosas bobas Serena-insiste ella.

-Señorita Hino, perdone la interrupción pero hay unos documentos sobre los paracaídas y el equipo SCUBA que pidió que debe leer y firmar.-se cruza Samaniego en su camino mostrando un block a Rei.

-¿Paracaídas Rei Hino?-la cuestiona Serena.

-Adelántate Odango, enseguida te alcanzo.-se aleja Rei al lobby del hotel junto con el guía, Serena se dirige al bar en que ha acordado festejar con sus compañeros, pero aún ronda su cabeza para qué querrá su arriesgada amiga esos paracaídas, distraída camina por uno de los pasillos del jardín alumbrado con antorchas que indica el camino, la luna refulge en el cielo y una agradable brisa marina hace que la larga falda de gasa de Serena se levante levemente, hasta que de pronto unos brazos fuertes la sujetan de la cintura y la jalan a un lado del sendero recargándola junto a una palmera, la chica reprime un grito de susto cuando ve de quién se trata.

-¿Diamante?-cuestiona.

-Así es princesa, ¿Me extrañaste?-dice el atractivo joven, ella lo mira molesta pero antes de que pueda decir algo más los labios del atractivo joven se presionan contra los suyos en un beso apasionado, Serena primero abre mucho los ojos e intenta apartarlo, pero después a su pesar se abandona a aquel sentimiento que ni el tiempo ni la decepción habían logrado borrar del todo.

Rei entra hablando con Samaniego en el hermoso bar del hotel, en que suena un alegre Vallenato* ejecutado por la orquesta del lugar, en una de las mesas Ami y Makoto agitan la mano para mostrarle el lugar en que están sentadas, y hacia allí se dirige la joven.

Nataku, quien ríe alegremente tomando cerveza con Minako, tose con fuerza casi atragantado en cuanto mira acercarse a Rei, Mina lo ayuda golpeando levemente su espalda asustada de aquella reacción, pero él se queda embobado viendo como la joven de vestido rojo atraviesa el lugar, jamás le había parecido más hermosa que ese día, el color de su ropa, sus cabellos negros atrapados por esa red y sobretodo el diminuto vestido que delinea sus curvas y cae hasta su muslo dejando muy poco a la imaginación lo tenían como hipnotizdo…

Rei ajena a la admiración de que era objeto atraviesa el repleto restaurante esquivando personas y meseros hasta que alguien choca con ella.

-Disculpe señorita yo…-dice el hombre-¿Rei?

-¿Zafiro?-asombrada ella al ver al atractivo joven de cabello azul intenso-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí?... ¡Nosotros estamos hospedados en este hotel!-responde él.

-¡Esto es el colmo! No puede ser-se queja Rei.

-¿No me digas que Ustedes también están aquí?-asombrado el joven Black.

-Al parecer será una muy interesante velada-sonríe Demian Black bebiendo después el ron de su copa al ver la actitud de su hijo y la fiera indignación de la hija de Akane Hino.

…**0….**

**Se recomienda ver el siguiente enlace en Youtube para darse una idea de la belleza de la ciudad donde ahora se encuentran nuestros protagonistas:**

**/watch?v=iPxH_eur4kY**

**GLOSARIO: **

*** "Las Bóvedas" son un edificio típico de la Ciudad de Cartagena que s****e considera el último proyecto de la Colonia realizado dentro de la ciudad amurallada. Tiene 47 arcos y 23 bóvedas. Tuvo uso militar durante la Colonia y en la Independencia sirvió de cárcel. Luego de su restauración, en ellas funcionan tiendas de artesanías y antigüedades, bares y galerías.**

****El estilo herreriano es una forma tradicional de arquitectura colonial desarrollada en España por el arquitecto Juan de Herrera durante el siglo XVI que se caracteriza por su rigor****geométrico****, la relación matemática entre los distintos elementos arquitectónicos y la ausencia casi total de decoración; este estilo español fue muy copiado en países americanos sobre todo en las iglesias.**

*****Los capiteles son elementos ****arquitectónico****s****que se disponen en el extremo superior de la****columna****, pilar o pilastra para transmitir a estas piezas estructurales verticales las cargas que recibe del****entablamento****horizontal o del****arco****que se apoya en él. Según su forma recibe diversos nombres, jónico, dórico, corintio, etc.**

***SIR FRANCIS DRAKE conocido en****España****con el sobrenombre de "EL **_**Draque**_**" fue un corsario inglés, explorador, comerciante de esclavos, político y vicealmirante de la****Marina Real Británica**** durante el siglo XVI. Dirigió numerosas expediciones navales contra los intereses españoles en la península ibérica y en América, atacando numerosos puertos de Nueva España y siendo la segunda persona en circunnavegar el mundo (luego de Elcano).**

****Los capiteles toscanos son una forma de adornos de las columnas que no pertenece al grupo de los****órdenes arquitectónicos****griegos (****dórico****,****jónico****y****corintio****), sino que es la aportación****etrusca****a los órdenes clásicos, se caracteriza por estar sobre una base y ésta, sobre un podio, y porque NO ES LISA como otras columnas sino que tiene un pequeño abultamiento en la parte media de la columna.**

*****Los Negros Cimarrones, también llamados "Jíbaros" eran ****esclavos****rebeldes, algunos de ellos fugitivos, que llevaban una vida de****libertad****en rincones apartados de las ciudades o en el campo denominados****palenques****o****quilombos****. Algunos de ellos llegaron a Colombia y sus descendientes se formaron con sus propias costumbres y tradiciones casi todas de origen "Santero" y contribuyeron a formar el folklore colombiano actual como forma de vestir, bailes, comidas, etc.**

***Los agustinos son frailes pertenecientes a la orden de San Agustín. Se les llama RECOLETOS por su voto de andar descalzos, tiene hábito gris oscuro y ellos evangelizaron gran parte de América del Sur.**

****Los filibusteros ****son diferentes a los corsarios (que tienen patente de Corso, o permiso de su rey para atacar flotas) y los piratas normales, ****su característica especial, que lo diferenciaba de otros piratas, era que no se alejaban de la costa, la bordeaban y saqueaban las localidades costeras.**

*****El Radar vectorizador es un tipo especial de radar que sirve para trazar coordenadas marítimas llamadas "De barrido" del fondo del mar, muy utilizado por los arqueólogos subacuáticos (exploradores del fondo del mar)**

***El Vallenato es un ritmo tradicional del Sur Caribe Colombiano e interpretado tradicionalmente con tres instrumentos: el****acordeón diatónico****, la ****guacharaca ****y la caja (tambor pequeño de cuero de chivo). Los ritmos o aires musicales del vallenato son el ****paseo****, el ****merengue****, la ****puya****, el ****son ****y la ****tambora****. ****El vallenato también se interpreta con ****guitarra ****y con los instrumentos de la ****cumbia****.**

_**NOTAS FINALES: Aquí estamos de nuevo, con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. En lo personal es uno de los que más me ha gustado, principalmente porque se trata de la bella ciudad de Cartagena, la cual no conozco físicamente pero luego de investigar tanto para el fic creo que cuando vaya a Cartagena de Indias no necesitaré un guía como Pedro Samaniego..:XD…bien espero de verdad que les haya gustado cómo va la trama y como buena noticia ya tengo otra editora, mi amiga Tortuguita regresó a la carga y ayudará a Tertius (mi otra talentosa editora) que está algo ocupada con su tesis a editar mientras se desocupa, mi buena suerte me manda a la Tortuga ahora si espero publicar cada semana, máximo cada dos pero de allí no pasa…XD…prometido, prometido, para que todos puedan seguir el desenlace de esta historia que como dije ya está terminada y de la que viene lo mejor. ¿Qué tiene los Black con Rei y Serena? ¿Qué hay del oscuro pasado de Nati kun? ¿Qué pasará la "Noche Filibustera" cuando Santillán ataque el puerto? ¿Quién es el chico rubio que los sigue? ¿Al fin Leonor de Eboli publicará puntual? Esta y otras dudas en el siguiente capítulo…XD**_

_**Gracias mil a todos los lectores por la paciencia y ahora si garantizamos la Tortuga y yo que no habrá más demoras. ¡SAYOUNARA!**_

_**ATTE: Lady Phoenix. **__**"Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello".**_

_**¡VEAN EL VIDEO ES GENIAL! **_


	8. Chapter 7: Aventura Submarina

**CAZADORES DE TESOROS**

**TEMPORADA 1: EL MISTERIO DEL GALEÓN "SAN JOSÉ"**

**Cap. 7: Aventura submarina.**

El hombre de cabello plateado y la rubia se separan del intenso beso en busca de algo de aire, Diamante sonríe muy cerca del rostro sonrojado de Serena que esa noche le parece mucho más hermosa que nunca bajo la luz de la luna caribeña que iluminaba el jardín del hotel.

-Eso fue fabuloso, princesa, hace mucho tiempo que no te besaba de esa forma, extrañaba tus labios -añade el joven Black, ella lo mira y baja la vista.

-¿Terminaste? -cuestiona Serena, y sin que él lo espere le lanza una tremenda bofetada que resuena en la mejilla del chico -¡No vuelvas jamás a tocarme Diamante Black! ¡Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver! ¡Y si eso no es suficiente quiero que sepas que te detesto y aborrezco con todas mis fuerzas! -termina ella y furiosa de pierde por el camino que conduce al bar del hotel, Diamante sonríe y frota su mejilla.

-Me gustas mucho más ahora, princesa, con esa nueva actitud será un placer reconquistarte -añade el joven de cabello plata y avanza tras la chica por el mismo camino; Serena entra en el bar en que la animada música caribeña suena mientras algunas parejas bailan en la pista. Rápidamente visualiza el lugar y al encontrar a sus compañeros se dirige a esa mesa, a pesar de su fuerza de voluntad, el beso de Diamante había removido heridas muy profundas que en el alma sensible y romántica de la joven Tsukino no habían terminado de cicatrizar. Molesta, sonrojada y aun tratando de contener las emociones que despertó en ella ese contacto se sienta en la silla al lado de Ami y tomando una copa de licor la bebe de golpe dejando el vaso en la mesa, todos la miran asombrados.

-¿Serena? ¿Te sientes bien? -le pregunta Makoto.

-¡Claro que me siento bien!... ¿No debería sentirme así?... es una linda noche y tengo ganas de celebrar ¡Kampai! -sonríe forzadamente ella, los demás corresponden a su brindis y toman una copa, todos menos Owen que la mira preocupado, él sabe que ella no es así, y menos le gusta la situación cuando mira entrar al Diamante Black frotando su mejilla y llegar hasta la mesa en que se haya un hombre muy parecido a él pero más anciano que no debe pensar mucho para adivinar es su Padre.

-¡Nati kun llévame a bailar! -suplica Minako jalando del brazo al joven de cabello plateado que tiene su mirada fija en un ángulo del salón en que Rei habla con Zafiro Black.

-Más tarde linda… -esquiva él la charla, Minako frunce el ceño molesta.

-¿Vas a terminar por hacerme caso? O mejor me busco otra pareja -ofendida la guapa rubia.

-Disculpa…yo… -ausente Nataku con la mirada clavada en la pareja, mirando como Zafiro intenta tomar del brazo a Rei y esta se aleja de él, el joven puede ver como lo lanza lejos empujándolo del pecho y sonríe -¡yo creo que ya todo está bien! ¡Kampai!-le dice a Mina y toma un poco de cerveza, la joven de cabello negro atraviesa el salón evidentemente molesta y llega a la mesa en donde aguardan sus amigos, de una rápida ojeada mira a Serena tomando licor y le detiene la mano.

-No lo hagas Sere, no vale la pena, no por ellos, ¿Me entiendes?...si es porque te da la gana tomar hazlo, pero no por ellos -le pide Rei; Serena cruza sus ojos azules con los de su amiga, y a pesar de que derrama una lágrima que no puede contener asiente con la cabeza, y deja la copa, Rei se sienta en la silla junto a su amiga-bien chicos, ¿Les paree si ordenamos la cena? -dice ella. Todos sienten mucha curiosidad por preguntar sobre la relación de las chicas con los Black pero saben que no es el mejor momento.

La charla se generaliza hablando de las delicias de la carta las cuales Makoto se place en describir, Owen se levanta de su silla y se acerca a Serena, a la cual ofrece un pañuelo, ella le sonríe y lo acepta.

-Gracias Owen -dice Serena -siento mucho todo esto, lavaré tu pañuelo y te lo devolveré limpio-acaba limpiando la lágrima que escurría por su mejilla.

-No… por favor… así está bien -le dice el joven griego tomando el cuadro de tela de las manos de la rubia.

-Pero está mojado con mis lágrimas. -se azora ella.

-Es justo por eso que lo quiero -termina galantemente Owen doblando el pañuelo mientras lo coloca junto a la bolsa de su saco -me encantará guardar este pañuelo como una reliquia, es una muestra del llanto de una mujer fuerte que sabe reponerse de sus dificultades, será para mí un honor conservarlo como recuerdo si me lo permites -añade el atractivo joven de cabello azul con una caballerosidad tan grande que la chica rubia se sonroja de nuevo al perderse en las pupilas azul verdosas del joven y en su sonrisa.

En la mesa de los Black, Zafiro llega sumamente molesto y se sienta violentamente en la mesa en que aguardan su Padre y Diamante.

-¡Vaya hermano! parece ser que no soy el único al que no funcionaron sus estrategias de reconquista, aunque parece que a ti te fue mejor que a mí, pensé que tu novia, con el gancho izquierdo que tiene, te pondría mal el otro ojo para equilibrar-se burla Diamante, Zafiro lo mira fulminante. No le gustaba nada la alusión al anterior golpe que recibió de Rei en Japón.

-Vamos Diamante, hijo, no te burles de tu hermano-calma Demian Black bebiendo su copa-en verdad no comprendo el interés que de pronto tienen ambos en ese par de chicas, de Zafiro incluso lo comprendo más, esa joven es lindísima y después de todo es hija de Akane e igual a ella, pero en verdad Diamante, no entiendo tu obsesión con esa rubia anodina, es una chica común y corriente y tú podrías tener si deseas a una princesa -termina el doctor Black.

-Padre, jamás me meto en tus conquistas, te pido hagas lo mismo conmigo-algo molesto Diamante-y tú hermano, toma una copa y olvídate de nuestro primer fracaso, sabes que esas dos aunque de momento estén ofendidas porque somos la competencia, nos siguen adorando, los Black somos irresistibles -alarga el chico de cabello plata la copa a su hermano que seriamente la rechaza.

-Lo lamento Diamante pero tengo mi propia forma de hacer las cosas, y no es la tuya -termina el chico de cabello azul y se levanta de la mesa caminando hacia la orquesta. Su hermano y su padre lo miran sin entender, Zafiro llega hasta el joven moreno que toca el piano y cambia unas palabras con él, después el joven del piano habla con el chico que era el cantante del grupo caribeño y este detiene de pronto la música, la animada concurrencia guarda repentino silencio.

-_Distinguidos huéspedes, haremos una pausa en la música esta noche ya que tenemos una petición especial, el señor Zafiro Black, famoso pianista japonés que se haya entre nosotros, desea dedicar una pieza llamada "Threads for love" a la mujer más especial y mas importante en su vida, a la señorita Rei Hino_-presenta en inglés el cantante del grupo arrancando una ola de aplausos, en la mesa en que se hayan las chicas, Serena intercambia una mirada con Rei que está entre asombrada y molesta, todas las miradas se centran en ella, Nataku, sentado frente a ella, está furioso, Zafiro por su parte se inclina delante de la gente que lo aplaude y toma el micrófono.

-Aishiteru Rei chan. -dice en japonés y después se sienta frente al piano de la orquesta, y comienza la brillante ejecución cargada de sentimiento como solo él podía imprimirle. Las luces del bar se apagan y solo un reflector alumbra al artista que concentrando en su melodía cierra los ojos, en la mesa Rei siente que sus mejilla se encienden de rubor porque conoce muy bien aquella pieza, sabe lo que para ella y Zafiro significaba antes, y cuántas veces le dijo que esa era "Su música", solo suya y de él… Los ojos amatista de la chica brillan intensamente esa noche, y de pronto el mismo sentimiento que creyó reprimido en su alma por el odio a aquel joven resurge con fuerza lastimándola, Serena pone su mano sobre el puño apretado de su amiga.

-Rei… si deseas llorar solo déjalo salir, sé cuánto duele -dice ella.

-No-termina Rei. -no es llanto Sere… es… solo que cuesta sacarlo de aquí-termina ella sonriendo amargamente señalando su corazón. -¿Por qué hacen esto justo ahora y luego de todo lo pasado? -cuestiona ella a Serena.

-No tengo idea Rei… en verdad no tengo idea-acaba la rubia, la música del piano de Zafiro sigue desgarrando notas maravillosas y mágicas.

-¡Que detalle tan romántico que el ex novio de Rei le dedique una pieza musical! es tan guapo y distinguido y además artista, estoy segura de que esta misma noche esos dos arreglan sus diferencias-opina Minako riendo divertida.

-Y quién no, con esos detalles hasta yo lo perdonaría -acaba Makoto suspirando. -¡Gran Kami! ¿¡Por qué no me mandas uno así a mí! -termina la castaña, Nataku lleno de ira no soporta más y levantándose sale del salón violentamente.

-¡Nati kun! -intenta detenerlo Mina del brazo pero él se zafa de su contacto y termina por salir, Owen se levanta también y va tras él, el joven de cabello plateado sale al jardín y llegando junto a un árbol golpea el tronco con los puños cerrados una y otra vez.

-¡Hey Yamada! ¡Cálmate! -lo detiene Owen.

-¡Lárgate de aquí Gaijín! ¡Déjame solo!

-O claro, te dejo solo para que sigas mostrando de formas idiotas cuánto te afecta lo que pasa entre Rei y ese tipo -molesto Owen.

-¿Y qué quieres?... me afecta y mucho, al inicio no quería confesarme lo que estaba sintiendo por Pyro, pensaba que solo me gustaba, pero ahora que la veo junto a ese tipo, que me doy cuenta de cómo la perturba y de que ella aun lo… ama… -con dolor Nataku-no sé si pueda soportarlo, esos tipos no me gusta nada, pero ¿Cómo lucho contra eso?... ya dijeron las chicas, elegante, guapo y además toca el piano, ¿Qué te parece Gaijín?

-¿Te estás dando por vencido? -dice Owen.

-¿Me queda más? -furioso el joven de ojos dorados.

-Claro que si, aún te queda más, puedes atacarlo con sus mismas armas -Nataku lo mira sin entender. -¡La música Yamada, la música es la clave! ¿O solo los Black tienen el coraje de dedicar piezas musicales a las chicas que les gustan?... escucha, si sigues perdiendo los estribos o huyendo no harás otra cosas que resaltar las diferencias entre el distinguido joven Black y tú, y créeme amigo que ante los ojos de Rei saldrás perdiendo-Termina Owen hablando con él -escucha lo que harás –continúa el joven griego explicando a Nataku las cosas mientras regresan al salón del bar.

Dentro, la interpretación musical de Zafiro llega a su fin arrancando aplausos del público, el joven de cabello azul se acerca a uno de los floreros de una mesa vacía y tomando una rosa blanca llega a la mesa de Rei y poniéndose de rodillas se la ofrece, las personas del bar aplauden conmovidas ante la escena, la chica de cabello negro no sabe qué hacer.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto Zafiro? -le dice ella con las pupilas moradas relampagueantes de odio.

-Porque no me dejas otro camino Rei, te lo dije antes, no me voy a dar por vencido. Recuperaré tu amor cueste lo que cueste-añade el joven de cabello azul, las personas del bar aplauden y gritan, así que la chica toma al fin la flor, Zafiro se levanta y besa la mano de ella.

En la mesa del doctor Black este sonríe y aplaude, Diamante mira molesto a su hermano.

-Vaya Diamante, parece que los métodos de tu hermano funcionan tanto o mejor que los tuyos-comenta el doctor Black; Zafiro llega a su mesa sonriendo-felicidades hijo, ahora me doy cuenta que también tú eres todo un Black -palmea su espalda su Padre. -si yo hubiera tenido tu creatividad hace años quizá Akane no se hubiese casado con el imbécil de Keitaro -termina el anciano, hasta que el sonido del micrófono los hace mirar a la orquesta en que el vocalista habla de nuevo en inglés.

-_Estimado público que esta noche nos acompaña, creemos que la señorita Rei Hino está sumamente solicitada, ya que el joven Nataku Yamada nos ha pedido que le dediquemos un ritmo caribeño tradicional, de modo que la orquesta del hotel "Caribe" se complace en presentar a Ustedes la canción "ETERNAMENTE" la cual expresa los sentimientos de nuestro amigo Yamada hacia la señorita Hino… ¡Música por favor!_ -pide el hombre.

En ese instante la orquesta del lugar comienza la animada música con el ritmo contagiante y alegre propio del Caribe, Nataku Yamada avanza en medio del salón, se retira su saco quedando solo con la camisa negra sin manga que llevaba abajo, la deja en el respaldo de la silla y se acerca a Rei.

-¿Qué dices Pyro?... ¿Bailas conmigo? -ofrece el joven su mano, las personas del bar aplauden y gritan emocionadas por este despliegue de situaciones que estaban provocando los turistas japoneses y hacían salir de lo ordinario el ambiente del bar. Rei fulmina a Nataku con la mirada.

-¡Que estás intentando mostrar Yamada!-le dice la joven al chico.

-Nada, es un baile, solo un baile… ¿O tienes miedo de bailar conmigo y que te vea el idiota ese del piano? -sonríe Nataku, Rei molesta por aquel reto se levanta.

-No tiene nada de extraordinario bailar contigo que bailar con cualquier otro, ¡Vamos!-decidida ella tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia la pista, en donde la enlaza por el talle con fuerza acercándola a él, sus rostros quedan a centímetros de distancia y él puede sentir la respiración agitada de ella contra su pecho.

_Quererte es una noche en las estrellas,_

_La mujer con la que sueñas, y una historia que no tiene fin,_

_Quererte es poesía en movimiento,_

_Es increíble lo que siento, yo no podría respirar sin ti…_

-Escucha esto Pyro, el vocalista dijo que cada palabra que dice esa canción es para decirle a una mujer cuánto nos importa, y como sabes español le entenderás, además mi amigo el Gaijín dice que no me debe importar el tipo relamido que toca el piano, sino solo demostrarte lo que siento por ti y a veces no puedo decir -añade el joven acercándose al oído de Rei que tiembla ante el contacto de los brazos fuertes que la aprisionan –¡Oh! no me quieres creer, pero es verdad -termina Nataku y en un movimiento intempestivo jala a Rei y la hace girar hasta quedar de nuevo abrazados, la joven de cabello negro lo mira sonrojada y asustada del cúmulo de sensaciones que este chico salvaje y descarado que ella se repetía detestaba, la estaba haciendo experimentar con aquel baile en que los movimientos de la danza hacían que sus cuerpos se movieran muy juntos con el ritmo y la cadencia del canto caribeño, pero lo que más asombraba a Rei era que Nataku Yamada, el rudo y terrible hombre que la exasperaba tanto, estaba siendo tan dulce y a la vez tan firme, él estaba llevando el baile y aunque Rei no quisiera, le estaba pasando algo que jamás le pasó con otro hombre, ella, la fuerte, la dominante, la que siempre decidía cómo hacer las cosas, era cera blanda en sus manos, y eso la asustaba… o le gustaba… ya no sabía que sentir…

_Quererte es caminar bajo la lluvia, _

_Entre el delirio y la locura, es un milagro verte sonreír_

_Quererte es contemplar juntos la luna_

_Amanecer en tu cintura, acariciar el cielo junto a ti_

-¡Qué te parece, Zafiro! tienes competencia seria, al parecer el mercenario te quiere quitar la novia, ¿Y sabes que es lo más gracioso? Que evidentemente a ella le gusta el tipo ese, solo míralos bailar, es… casi… sensual… -se ríe Diamante burlón, Zafiro furioso ve aquella escena terrible y solo su control emocional le impide hacer un escándalo grande.

-¡Vaya con Nataku y con Rei!.. Si, ya me veía venir yo esta escena-ríe Makoto aplaudiendo como todo el público al baile de ellos.

-Nati kun solamente está demostrando que puede más que el chico de cabello azul, es todo, solo competencia. Estoy segura de que no siente nada en verdad por ella-se trata de convencer Minako a quien no le gusta nada lo que está viendo. Serena se limita a sonreír al ver como más parejas se unen al animado baile de Rei y Nataku en la pista hasta que ve a Owen llegar de afuera del restaurante y sentarse a su lado.

-¿Tu le sugeriste a Nataku esto verdad? -cuestiona Serena, el joven griego solo sonríe.

-Lo necesitaba, de otro modo hubiera hecho un escándalo -acaba el chico de cabello aguamarina, Serena cruza sus ojos con los de Diamante Black que le sonríe del otro lado del salón con esa maldita sonrisa de quien sabe que es más fuerte levantando su copa para brindar, y Serena se sonroja, se odiaba a si misma por hacer cedido a aquel beso, sabía que eso le había dejado claro al chico lo que ella aún sentía por él, de pronto bajo la mirada triunfante del joven Black se enfurece mucho, siente que una fuerza nueva crece en su interior como el imperioso deseo de dejarle claro que ella no era más su juguete, respirando agitadamente entonces tiene un arrebato de furia y toma la mano del chico que está a su lado.

-¡Vamos a bailar! -le dice a Owen levantándose de la silla, este la mira azorado.

-¿Serena? ¿Te sientes bien? -dice él.

-¿Debo sentirme mal para pedirte que bailes conmigo Owen?... ¿Quieres bailar o no? -espeta ella molesta.

-Si tú quieres -dice este y se levanta hacia la pista, al verlos llegar en medio y mirar como Serena pone sus manos en el cuello de Owen, Diamante se atraganta con una fuerte tos escupiendo un poco de licor.

_Y así, yo te quiero cada día más, quédate por siempre,_

_Pa´quererte, nací solo pa´quererte_

_Y hasta que muera contigo la vida entera_

_Y es que yo sin, ti, que yo sin ti, amor me muero de pena_

_Que yo sin ti, que yo sin ti, amor me muero de pena…_

-Ahora Owen Thalassa, hazme bailar como Nataku a Rei. Es una orden -le dice ella desafiante mirándolo a los ojos con un tono imperativo muy impropio de ella, el chico sonríe.

-¿No te arrepentirás de pedirme eso Serena? -con una chispa de travesura Owen.

-¿Por qué me iba a arrepentir? -dice la rubia.

-Porque quizá tu estrategia para demostrarle indiferencia a tu ex novio termine por enseñarte cosas que ni tú misma te imaginas -añade el chico rubio y de improviso enlaza el delgado talle de Serena con su brazo derecho acercándola a su cuerpo, este movimiento espanta un poco a Serena, tanto por la fuerza como por el hecho de que sus rostros quedan bastante juntos. Owen toma sus manos enlazando sus dedos con los suyos y la chica se pierde en los orbes azul verdosos que hasta ese momento podía mirar de frente y tan cerca -¿Creíste que no sabía bailar? -le dice él divertido y comienza a mover a la chica con un ritmo impecable junto con la canción contagiosa que el grupo del bar estaba tocando, Serena siente entonces su corazón latir desacompasadamente; de pronto todo desaparece, la gente que baila, los comensales del bar, y hasta Diamante Black, para que ella solo pueda contemplar al hombre de cabello azul y mirada como el océano que la hacía moverse de una forma que jamás imaginó, y se confiesa entre asustada y sorprendida que ahora lo único que le importa es lo que este chico la está haciendo sentir con su baile.

_Yo nací para quererte, contigo eternamente,_

_No por nada pero lo que siento es diferente,_

_Nunca había sentido un amor parecido, _

_Voy a luchar por ti no voy a darme por vencido…_

-Te lo dije Diamante, no debes reírte de mí porque al parecer tu seguridad inicial sobre lo que ellas sentían por nosotros se desvanece ya que Serena no se ve del todo mal con ese chico extranjero -termina Zafiro regresando la burla a su hermano que es ahora quien parece furioso.

-Hagamos algo más inteligente y vámonos de aquí, no quiero tener dificultades ni que hagan escándalos, eso va por ti Diamante, además mañana a las nueve de la mañana tenemos reunión en el Palacio de Gobierno con la alcaldesa y los quiero íntegros a ambos -reitera Demian Black, saca dinero de su cartera y lo deja en la mesa, él y Zafiro se levantan. Diamante sigue con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados viendo el baile de Serena y Owen hasta que su padre lo toma del hombro-¡Dije vámonos Diamante!… -con tono imperativo el doctor Black, el chico bebe de golpe el contenido de su copa de golpe y luego sigue a su padre, de vez en cuando gira la vista hacia el bar furioso, su hermano lo toma del brazo.

-También me duele esto Diamante, pero sabes que en cierta forma nosotros nos lo buscamos, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ellas encontraran a alguien.

-¿Te estás dejando ganar por ese tipo?

-No dije eso, solo dije que hay formas de hacer las cosas, si nos concentramos en el tesoro y la misión, cuando termine todo esto, podremos enfocarnos mejor en recuperarlas, al menos hermano has sacado algo bueno de todo esto, darte cuenta de que a pesar de lo que decías sobre que esto no te importaba ni un poco, estás tan enamorado de Serena como yo de Rei. Aunque no quieras confesarlo-terminante Zafiro. Diamante parece tan deslumbrado por esta confesión que el mismo no quería hacerse que se deja conducir por su hermano dentro del hotel, mientras en el bar la música sigue, un chico ha invitado a bailar a Minako quien a pesar de su berrinche acepta, otro joven a Makoto y solo Ami rechaza la invitación de un chico alemán que le pide bailar…

_Y a pesar de que te he perdido me hace enloquecer_

_Quédate conmigo esta noche mujer,_

_Que no puedo dormir solo,_

_Y así, yo te quiero cada día más, quédate por siempre..._

En la pista de baile las parejas siguen bailando con el animado ritmo caribeño que la orquesta toca, pero sin duda dos parejas son las que más destacan, Serena y Owen por la perfección y elegancia de sus movimientos juntos, Rei y Nataku por la sensualidad y pasión que desbordaban en la pista, ambas tan abstraídas en el baile con sus parejas que parece que el mundo alrededor se ha difuminado.

_Y así, yo te quiero cada día más, quédate por siempre,_

_Pa´quererte, nací solo pa´quererte_

_Y hasta que muera contigo la vida entera_

_Y es que lo único que quiero es que tú me quieras,_

_Eternamente, eres la única mujer que yo quiero,_

_Eternamente, y es que contigo quisiera vivir,_

_Eternamente, ya sabes que por ti me muero eres la única que quiero,_

_Eternamente…_

Cuando el baile da sus últimas notas, Owen ha jalado a Serena hacia abajo y la sujeta de la cintura mientras ella tiene sus manos en el cuello del chico quedando en una artística posición, por su parte Nataku levantó a Rei en alto enterrando su rostro debajo del pecho de la chica y sosteniéndola por las piernas, los aplausos de las personas que bailaban y miraban para las dos parejas hacen que de pronto estas vuelvan a la realidad. Owen sonriente y encantador, con un total dominio de la situación baja a Serena y tomándola de la mano la obliga a hacer unas vueltas al final de las cuales hace una reverencia, Serena aún sonrojada y confusa lo imita y el chico galantemente besa la mano de la rubia caminado con ella a su mesa; por su parte Nataku baja lentamente a Rei y al hacerlo no puede evitar acarician las piernas de la chica y levantar levemente la tela roja y vaporosa de su vestido; solo sentir las manos de Nataku rosar la piel de sus piernas envía descargas de electricidad por todo el cuerpo de la chica de cabello negro que se cuestiona aterrada como es que la sola proximidad del joven lograba alterar sus nervios y su cuerpo de aquella manera.

Tanto Rei como Nataku respiran agitadamente luego de la danza y se miran con intensidad, el chico de cabello plata tiene sus manos en la cintura de Rei y ella sus brazos en el pecho fuerte de Nataku, ni siquiera los aplausos de las personas a su alrededor consiguen sacarlos de su ensoñación, hasta que el vocalista del grupo ordena un toque de tambores y las personas del bar comienzan a gritar pidiendo un beso, es que los dos regresan del mundo lejano en que se hallaban y es Rei la primera que apenada regresa a la mesa en que la esperan los demás, Nataku lo hace tras ella y después suena otra pieza musical en que más parejas llegan a bailar olvidando la escena pasada.

-¿Hace mucho calor o soy solo yo?-pregunta el joven de cabello plata tomando su tarro de cerveza.

-Hace mucho calor Nataku, mucho más en la pista de baile-irónica Ami a un muy sonrojado Nataku.

-¡Qué maravilla! No sabía que mis dos compañeros de equipo fueran tan buenos bailarines! No crean que se salven ninguno de los dos de sacarme a bailar lo que queda de la noche -comenta Makoto, el ambiente es demasiado tenso, Serena con la vista baja y el rostro sonrojado presiona sus manos sin mirar a nadie, Rei toma apresuradamente una copa y solo Owen parece dueño de sus nervios.

-Desde luego señorita Kino, para mi será un placer- sonríe el griego.

La llegada de la cena pone fin a la difícil situación, y la plática se generaliza hablando de la expedición del día siguiente a las Islas del Rosario, sin embargo Serena siente que no podrá comer un solo bocado, tiene un nudo en la garganta que no la deja siquiera hablar, Rei, aunque toma parte activa en la charla haciendo recomendaciones a su equipo sobre lo que harán en el Ministerio de Medio Ambiente, de vez en cuando ve mermada su seguridad por las intensas pupilas doradas que espían todos sus movimientos del otro lado de la mesa y por instantes logran desconcertarla.

Ami se levanta en medio de la cena y va a la barra a pedir una limonada, el calor es demasiado fuerte, pero al esperar que le sirvan la bebida, sus ojos azules miran con curiosidad a la gente de diversas nacionalidades que se dan cita aquella animada noche en el bar del hotel, hasta que se topa con un rostro que le parece familiar entre la gente que baila, ¡El mismo chico rubio que las espiaba en la catedral! Ami no lo olvidaría tan fácil, así que se abre paso entre la gente que baila y se dirige a la mesa en que lo ha visto. Al llegar a la mesa sin embargo solo ve la copa y unos billetes, gira la vista buscando al joven rubio, y ve una silueta que camina por el jardín, la joven de cabello azul corre tras el hombre de traje blanco.

-¡Espere! -dice Ami, el hombre detiene su paso de espaldas a ella. -¡Deténgase! ¿Por qué nos está siguiendo? -cuestiona ella.

-¡Ami! -llama gritando Makoto, la chica voltea a verla. –Ami ¿qué haces? Rei quiere saber si pudiste ampliar el radio de acción del "Mercury" - insiste la joven de cabello castaño, cuando Ami vuelve la vista adelante el hombre rubio ya no está. -¿Pasa algo Ami? -pregunta Makoto.

-No nada… ya nada-suspira hondo la joven de cabello azul al darse cuenta de que ha perdido su oportunidad de saber la verdad y regresa con Makoto al bar en donde sus compañeros de equipo y en especial Rei la abruman con preguntas que la inteligente programadora responde aunque su concentración se ve realmente mermada pensado en el curioso incidente del desconocido que las sigue, sin embargo, una mente analítica como la de Ami Mizuno no se deja ganar tan fácil por fantasías y decide estar segura antes que contárselo a alguien.

Luego de la cena y de aclarar los puntos principales de la expedición del siguiente día, ya cerca de las once de la noche, todos los miembros de Fénix Odyssey se despiden en el lobby del hotel y cada uno toma camino hacia sus habitaciones. Owen y Nataku prefieren subir las escaleras mientras las chicas toman el elevador, el joven de cabello plata se queda parado un momento mirando como la puerta metálica se cierra y sus ojos dorados se clavan en la mujer de vestido rojo buscando las huidizas pupilas moradas, pero Rei lo ignora por completo.

-Vamos Yamada, deja de mirarla así o perderás el terreno ganado. -dice Owen a su lado jalando a su compañero.

-Es que no la comprendo Gaijín, luego de la forma como bailamos, la sentí temblar en mis brazos, leí el mismo deseo en sus ojos… ¿Por qué ahora se porta así? -cuestiona Nataku subiendo los escalones a grandes zancadas muy molesto, una sonrisa de Owen es toda la respuesta.

-Entiende algo Yamada, ellas dos están muy heridas y saliendo de relaciones difíciles, no sabemos qué les hayan hecho esos tipos, pero sabemos que les duele y que una parte de ellas aun siente algo por ellos, así que solo queda estar a su lado, demostrarles que nos importan, debes darle su tiempo a Rei, y seguir con tu vida como si nada, pórtate como si el baile no hubiera sido importante, si insistes ella se enfadará, se sentirá acosada y te mandará al demonio.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -asombrado Nataku.

-Porque soy un observador nato, Nataku, deberías ejercitar más esa habilidad; verás, Rei Hino es del tipo de mujer que le gustan los retos, lo difícil, lo imposible, si tu cedes ahora o insistes ella se hastiará, sigue tu juego de ser indiferente pero de vez en cuando dale señales de lo que deseas de ella, si te vuelves una misión más, tan inalcanzable para ella como el mismo galeón "San José", puede ser que tengas posibilidades, de otro modo te mandará a paseo rápidamente-explica Owen, los dos chicos han llegado al pasillo en que se haya su habitación, Nataku escucha ahora a su compañero con renovada atención.

-No tengo idea de donde sacas todo eso Thalassa, pero de donde sea parece razonable, ¿Harás tú lo mismo con la rubia?

-Claro que no amigo, ellas dos son tan diferentes como puede serlo un desbordado torrente de un pacífico arroyuelo, no hay dos almas tan opuestas que sin embargo sean tan unidas, Serena no necesita eso de mí, con ella me limitaré a estar a su lado, ayudarla a sentirme cerca y ser su amigo sin presionarla, escucharla, tenerle paciencia, curar su corazón y aguardar el momento en que lo abra de nuevo para tener la sensibilidad de estar allí en el instante justo -acaba el joven de cabello azul.

-Eres muy extraño Gaijín, mucho… pero parece que en temas de mujeres eres bastante bueno, así que seguiré tu consejo -termina el joven de cabello plateado pasando la tarjeta magnética por la cerradura de la puerta y los dos entran a su habitación.

Rei intenta dormir luego del agitado día que ha tenido, pero el calor de aquella zona costera sumado a los constantes recuerdos de ese baile apasionado con Nataku no la dejan conciliar el sueño. Al fin abre los ojos luego de revolverse en la cama y alcanza a percibir unos sollozos, se incorpora y enciende la luz de la lámpara, al hacerlo se encuentra con su amiga sentada en la cama abrazando sus rodillas sumida en llanto, la joven de cabello negro se levanta y va a su lado, se sienta en el borde de la cama y acaricia la cabeza rubia de la chica.

-Odango… no debes ponerte así solo por esos tipos -le dice ella molesta.

-¡No es solo por Diamante Rei! -le lanza Serena desconsolada. -es… es… ¡por todo!… -estalla ella en un nuevo lamento y se abraza de su amiga, Rei la consuela. -¡Soy una tonta Rei!... sé que no debía dolerme pero me duele mucho, no sé si pueda sacarlo alguna vez de mi corazón.

-Claro que puedes Odango, es más, creo que este llanto es justamente eso, es la primer vez desde que terminamos con ellos que creo que estás llorando no de pena, sino para purificar tu corazón, porque esta noche te has dado cuenta de que ya no amas a Diamante y eso te lastima -opina Rei. Serena se separa de ella y la mira entre lágrimas asombrada, Rei limpia sus lágrimas con su mano -así es Sere, por más que te duela, esta noche te has dado cuenta de que puedes seguir tu vida sin Diamante Black, y que hay otros caminos.

-¿Dices eso por… Owen? -cuestiona ansiosa Serena.

-No solo por Owen, digo que estás sanando tu corazón poco a poco y si no es él puede ser otra persona, pero definitivo luego de hoy Serena Tsukino ya no dependerá de Diamante Black para estar bien y eso me llena de orgullo-añade la antropóloga.

-Quizá tengas razón Rei, es solo que hasta darme cuenta de eso me lastima-añade la rubia. -¿Lo mismo te pasó a ti con Zafiro?

-Bueno… yo tengo formas diferentes de entender el dolor-suspira hondo Rei sentándose en la cama al lado de su amiga.

-Nataku es un gran chico, y te gusta, los dos son fuego puro cuando están juntos -comenta Serena, su amiga sonríe.

-No quieras jugar a la psicóloga conmigo Serena, no estábamos hablando de mí sino de ti

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

-La diferencia es que si a ti te da la gana intentar algo con Owen Thalassa puedes hacerlo perfectamente, él es un buen hombre, honesto, responsable, inteligente y con una carrera, alguien con quien puedes pensar en un futuro, Nataku Yamada es solo un bandido, un pillo y un individuo sin escrúpulos a quien solo le interesa el dinero, es del tipo de hombres que jamás tienen algo serio, tengo claro eso y no tomo sus flirteos es serio-termina la chica de cabello negro.

-Creo que estás siendo muy fatalista y ruda en tus juicios con el pobre chico, Rei -opina Serena.

-Puede ser, pero eso ya no es importante, sino el hecho de que mi hermanita llorona se está volviendo más fuerte, lo cual me llena de orgullo-sonríe Rei golpeando con su puño el hombro de Serena.

-¡Ouch!... valiente forma de dar apoyo Rei Hino, golpeándome -termina Serena lanzándole una almohada al rostro a su amiga mientras las dos se enfrascan en la lucha de almohadas.

**Islas Rosario, Cartagena de Indias Colombia.**

La chica de cabello aguamarina vestida con un encantador vestido rosa con aplicaciones doradas espera en su habitación, en donde Mendoza ha dispuesto la mesa con la apetitosa cena. Toda la habitación en lo alto de la torre es alumbrada con velas. Michiru camina en círculos por la habitación, siente la brisa marina entrar por la ventana al mover la cortina del balcón, la joven a su pesar siente una intensas emoción que raya entre miedo y curiosidad ante la anunciada visita de Fernández de Santillán; después de su último y terrorífico encuentro no lo había vuelto a ver, la joven escucha entonces una pisadas que se acerca por el pasillo y el sonido de alguien que llama a la puerta sobresaltándose.

-¿Señorita Kaioh? -es la voz de Mendoza.

-Ade… adelante -las palabras mueren en la garganta de la chica hasta que el anciano entra.

-El capitán pregunta si podéis recibirle-dice Mendoza, la chica por toda respuesta asiente con la cabeza, después escucha los pasos marciales y firmes que se acercan y contempla en el dintel de la puerta la arrogante silueta del capitán del "San José", el corazón de la chica late aceleradamente al tener frente a ella al hombre a quien la última vez que miró a los ojos era solo una clavera descarnada. Se sujeta del respaldo de la silla para no caer y respira agitadamente, aunque no deseara le estaba afectando y mucho -me retiro señor -se inclina Mendoza saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

José Fernández de Santillán camina hacia Michiru y al estar frente a ella clava sus ojos negros en los aguamarina de la chica; contrario a lo que ella podía creer, no siente el miedo de antes, hay tanta ternura en esa mirada negra que de pronto todo el miedo que la joven había experimentado hacia su captor se desvanece.

-Gracias por recibirme señora -se inclina Santillán -tenía que venir a explicaros muchas cosas.

-¿Como el hecho de por qué me trajo aquí? -cuestiona Michiru, Santillán sonríe y le señala la silla, caballerosamente la recorre para que la chica se siente, Michiru mira curiosamente al atractivo joven de cabello negro con una cicatriz en su rostro.

-Señorita Kaioh, ¿Habéis estado enamorada alguna vez? -pregunta Santillán.

-Sí-sonrojada ella.

-¿Lo estáis ahora? -sigue el capitán.

-Sí -responde ella.

-¿El mozo del Yate? ¿El que os defendió? -sigue Santillán, ella asiente con la cabeza.-ya veo, entonces comprenderéis la triste historia que estoy por narraros, es la historia de un joven que una vez acompañó a su Padre a un viaje al Nuevo Mundo, por deseo de aventura y el amor al mar heredado de sus antepasados, sin sospechar que en ese viaje, conocería a la mujer de la cual se enamoraría tan intensamente que nada, ni la muerte, podría separarlos -narra con dolor el capitán. -¿Cómo se llama el dichoso mortal al que amáis?

-Axel… Axel Tenou -dice ella.

-Ella se llamaba Susana-con dolor en la voz Santillán -y tenía los ojos azul verdosos llenos de mar como vos-sonríe tomando la mano de la chica -al mirar vuestros ojos Señora, es casi como volver a ver los suyos cuando al regreso de mis viajes me aguardaba en la "Bahía de las Ánimas" para recibirme, era la criatura mas encantadora, bondadosa y amable que ha existido sobre la faz de la tierra… todo se oponía a nuestro cariño, la promesa de su Padre de enviarla al convento, mi matrimonio con una joven de la nobleza en España… hasta que hicimos ese juramento de sangre para no separarnos más -narra Santillán tomando el medallón azul que cuelga de su pecho.

-¿Y por qué se separaron? -intrigada Michiru.

-Mi Padre debía llevar un cargamento de oro hasta Cádiz, la flota de la Armada Española llegó a Cartagena la noche antes de separarnos, yo le juré a Susana que regresaría por ella para casarnos, pero mi Padre murió en Portobello y la responsabilidad de conducir el "San José" a España fue mía, los demás capitanes de la flota estaban en contra y decían que lo mejor era volver a Cartagena y solicitar una escolta de naves francesas, sin embargo tomé la decisión de partir por varios motivos: tenía confianza en mis buques, los mejores de la corona y a pesar de los rumores de que la Armada Inglesa rondaba, confiaba en no encontrarme con el enemigo, pues como mi Padre siempre decía, _"la mar es ancha y diversos sus rumbos"__._ Por último, pero era lo más importante, el rey había enviado varias órdenes para que volviese con urgencia. Los fondos de Nueva España eran absolutamente necesarios para financiar el esfuerzo de guerra, una orden del rey no podía desobedecerse… pero me equivoqué.-añade Santillán-tomé una mala decisión porque el comodoro Charles Wagner con la flota Inglesa nos persiguió y acorraló; se lanzó sobre nosotros, el 8 de junio de 1708 frente a las islas Barú comenzó la batalla, fue reñida, pero nosotros teníamos posibilidades, el conde de Vegaflorida que mandaba el "Santa Cruz", otro buque de nuestra flota, me habría camino, querían que huyera ya que el "San José" era más veloz que el "Expedition" de Wagner, querían que me fuera con el tesoro y ellos se quedarían a entretener a los ingleses, y entonces a pesar del valor de la flota, tomé una mala decisión… y naufragamos -termina este, Michiru muerta de curiosidad habría querido preguntarle qué decisión fue esa pero siguió callada.

-¿Murió? -cuestiona ella.

-No sé si se le llame morir a lo que nos pasó, es como estar sumido en un abismo en el cual caéis eternamente sin descanso mientras vuestros pecados os atormentan pasando delante de vuestros ojos con dolorosa lentitud, en mi caso, el purgatorio en que viví sumido con todos sus horrores se veía aumentado por una doble pena, primero, que mi alma estuviera alejada de Susana, pensar que no había cumplido mi promesa y que quizá la había condenado también a ella a la infelicidad, y después, mi egoísmo en el momento de la verdad me hizo terminar con la vida de todos mis hombres a quienes arrastré en esta absurda maldición -termina Santillán mientras con furia golpea la mesa, Michiru salta un poco asustada por estas palabras -lo lamento señora si os he importunado, pero quería que conocierais toda la historia.

-¿Por qué ahora está Usted… vivo? -sigue ella asustada.

-Porque alguien interfirió con el descanso eterno de Susana y hurtó los medallones de la promesa levantando al "San José" de su eterna condena, sin embargo, sea quien sea el que lo hizo, nos ha dado al mismo tiempo una oportunidad para deshacer la maldición, para dejar de vivir atrapados en este purgatorio que no nos deja descansar en paz, suspendidos entre el cielo y el infierno, en un limbo doloroso, horrible y eterno.

-Por eso solo viven de noche… por eso no sangran… ni comen-hila Michiru aquel misterio.

-Lo que voz visteis ese día en que con gala de atrevimiento os besé, es el resultado de la maldición, mi amor por Susana condenó las almas de mi tripulación y la mía a una tortura sin fin y al proyectar ese amor en vos, estaba reviviendo mi condena -se excusa Santillán.

-¿Logró saber qué fue de Susana? -cuestiona ella conmovida.

-Envié a un antepasado de Mendoza que era alférez segundo de mi barco con una carta para ella y los medallones como prueba de que jamás olvidé mi promesa, pero jamás supe que ocurrió-dolido el capitán -todo el tormento de mi purgatorio por 300 años solo rogué que ella hubiese tenido una vida feliz -añade este; Michiru conmovida no puede evitar derramar una lágrima-por eso ahora buscábamos con desesperación los medallones, pero solo podemos tocar tierra sin ser arrojados a la condenación eterna el segundo día de Luna llena de cada mes. El mismo día que ella y yo en el pasado hicimos el juramento de sangre-reitera José -eso es en dos días, de tal guisa que antes de que nos lancemos a recuperar nuestras almas, quería venir a ofreceros una disculpa -añade Santillán.

-¿Disculpa? -añade Michiru.

-Si Señora, una disculpa debido a que mi egoísmo ya que el recuerdo de mi amada me orilló a haceros lo mismo que a mí me hicieron, os separé del hombre que amabais -añade conmovido Santillán tomando la mano de Michiru que se estremece un poco al sentir el frío de aquella piel sin vida -de nuevo cometí un pecado al preferirlo todo a cambio de mirar vuestros bellos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos cada día que durara de esta condena -reitera Santillán besando la mano de Michiru -perdonadme Señora, solo si escucho de vuestros labios que me perdonáis podré enfrentar los obstáculos que me separan de mi descanso eterno al lado de Susana… perdonadme por traeros aquí a la fuerza, por teneros lejos de vuestro prometido, y principalmente por herir al hombre que amáis aquel lejano día-termina José poniéndose de rodillas delante de la confundida chica e inclinando la cabeza, Michiru confundida siente que las palabras no salen de su garganta.

-Yo… yo… no tengo nada que perdonarle…José-añade ella-por favor póngase de pié-pide la joven, el valiente marino se levanta y sonríe.

-Gracias por esto Señora, en cuanto termine esta pesadilla he ordenado a Mendoza que os conduzca a la ciudad y os ayude a buscar a vuestros deudos para que podáis regresar con ellos - termina Fernández de Santillán.

-Gracias por eso capitán, y créame que en verdad deseo que usted y su novia puedan estar juntos por la eternidad como merece su amor -sonríe Michiru, Santillán busca en su casaca y extrae una pequeña bolsa de cuero la cual alarga a Michiru.

-Una última petición Señora, cuando todo esto termine y volváis con vuestro prometido, hacedme el honor de usad el día de vuestra boda estos anillos de boda que compré en Portobello para mí y para Susana los cuales jamás pudimos usar, os lo ruego señora, de esta forma sabré que al menos los usan dos personas que tienen la dicha de ser felices juntos en vida, tan felices, como mi Susana y yo jamás pudimos serlo -insiste Santillán depositando en manos de la chica la bolsa.

-Se lo prometo capitán -sonríe Michiru, José se inclina ante ella y besa el dorso de su mano.

-Gracias Señora, gracias por todo-termina este y dando media vuelta sale de la habitación de la chica. Michiru abrumada se sienta en la orilla de la cama y entonces abre la bolsa de cuero, en su mano salen los dos anillos, uno con una gema roja y otro con una gema aguamarina, son de oro, dentro del rojo se lee el nombre "Susana" y dentro del azul "José", la joven impactada por la belleza de los anillos sonríe.

-Axel… pronto estaré a tu lado y todo esto terminará. Usaremos estos anillos el día de nuestra boda, y haremos honor al amor de José y Susana -sonríe la chica mirando los dos anillos.

**Bahía de las Ánimas, Cartagena de Indias Colombia.**

El equipo de "Fénix Odyssey" aguarda junto al "Muelle de los Pegasos" al lado del yate que Ami y Makoto terminan de preparar adaptando unas maquinas y conectando computadoras y aparatos. En la cabina Minako observa muchos mapas y hace algunas anotaciones con un lápiz, afuera del Yate, Owen revisa el equipo de buceo ya que esta es su especialidad ayudado por Nataku, mientras Serena pasea por la cubierta nerviosamente.

-Rubia deja de caminar así o me alterarás -le dice Nataku.

-Lo siento Nataku pero estoy preocupada porque Rei y Pedro kun no regresan… ¿Y si no les dieron el permiso?

-No te preocupes Serena, Rei sabe lo que hace, además Theodosius ya había gestionado lo necesario y el Conde es muy poderoso, ya verás que si lo consigue-la calma Owen, en ese momento por el muelle se ve llegar a Rei hablando con Samaniego y con un hombre delgado de traje gris, bigote poblado y anteojos llevando en su mano un portafolios, que al momento llama la atención de Serena.

-Bienvenido licenciado Medina, esta es la embarcación -señala Rei hablando en español, el hombre se acerca y saca un flexómetro de entre su saco.

-Si no me molesta observaré que tenga las medidas que ustedes informaron -dice el hombre y entra en el barco, Serena, Owen y Nataku miran interrogantes a Rei y ella les hace señal con las manos de que se calmen.

-Pedro kun, encárgate del inspector-dice ella, el guía asiente y sigue al hombre del traje que observa todo detenidamente mientras toma un block, mientras Rei entra en el barco -¡Todo Fénix Odyssey a cabina ahora! -grita la chica de cabello negro en japonés, todos entran al lugar en que Makoto y Ami terminan de conectar la maquinaria y Minako señala en un gran mapa que ha extendido en la mesa las coordenadas mirando en su laptop el escáner del mapa original.

-¿Qué pasa Rei? ¿Por qué ese hombre está aquí? -cuestiona Serena preocupada.

-Bien, les diré la versión corta, Pedro y yo llevamos la solicitud al Ministerio de Medio Ambiente, presentamos la documentación, fotografías y todo lo legal, facilitado ampliamente por las gestiones previas que el Conde y Theo habían hecho, pero al parecer las autoridades colombianas son sumamente delicadas en cuanto al cuidado y protección de las reservas de coral, así que la única forma de que autorizaran la expedición fue que un inspector del Ministerio venga con nosotros y supervise el trabajo. -narra la chica.

-¡Qué! ¡Hino, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer la exploración submarina que necesitamos con un tipo fiscalizando? –se asombra Minako.

-No tuvimos opción Aino, era el inspector o la negativa del permiso -dice Rei.

-Tranquilo equipo, pensemos las posibilidades de solución-detiene Makoto optimista.

-¿Posibilidades?... no tengo idea como haremos para que ese tipo no se entere de lo que íbamos en verdad a hacer a las Islas del Rosario-se queja Nataku.

-No tienes idea porque tus perspectivas son limitadas, escuchen, seguiremos la farsa de que tomaremos fotografías submarinas para la revista, tenemos las cámaras, y al "Mercury" lo haremos pasar por otra cámara más, al llegar a la zona de reserva de coral no nos permitirán usar equipo de buceo, ya me han entregado la lista de restricciones. -lee ella una hoja con el escudo de Cartagena. -no quipo de buceo SCUBA por el riesgo de toxicidad de los gases usados que puede dañar a la vida marina, no bloqueadores con componentes químicos…

-Lamento interrumpir pero ¿Qué demonios es SCUBA? -pregunta Nataku.

-Es el acrónimo en inglés de_ "Self Contained Underwater Breathing Aparatus" _se refiere a todo tipo de buceo con tanque -explica Owen.

-¿Y cómo vamos a soltar al "Mercury" en la profundidad correcta para que comience a emitir las ondas del sonar? -se asusta un poco Ami.

-Así es Hino, sin equipo de buceo qué vas a hacer-reitera Minako-las coordenadas de hundimiento del "San José" son justo en medio de la zona del Parque Nacional de los Corales del Rosario.

-Si no podemos usar el equipo, solo queda una opción, bucear a pulmón-reitera ella. -el equipo de buceo libre no está prohibido.

-Rei, el "Mercury" tiene diseñado su software para comenzar su trabajo a más de 50 metros bajo el agua-se atreve Ami preocupada-¿Crees poder bucear sin tanque hasta esa profundidad? -una sonrisa irónica de Rei.

-Claro que si amiga, además no iré sola, llevaré conmigo a un buzo de primer nivel, ¿Cierto Señor Thalassa? -añade ella mirando a Owen que sonríe -¿Cuál es su record en apnea?

-¿Apnea? -cuestiona Makoto.

-Es una palabra para referirse al buceo, viene del griego _apnoia_, que significa "sin respiración" -explica Ami.

-Vaya, no solo sabes de sistemas, sino también de historia y de buceo ¿Qué eres? ¿Una especie de genio? -asombrada Mako.

-Solo una mente inquieta -le sonríe la peliazul.

-En apnea solo he llegado a 100 metros en lastre constante*, pero no soy profesional del todo. Tengo amigos en Grecia que llegan a más de 130 -reitera Owen asombrando a todos.

-Vaya, y yo solo a 70, pero en lastre variable**, veré de superarlo este día-termina Rei, Owen sonríe al ver que hablan el mismo idioma-bien entonces tenemos lo que necesitamos, el señor Thalassa y yo nos encargamos del "Mercury" y del buceo, Ami se queda con Mako en cabina y registra lo que su "Bebé" envíe cuidando de grabarlo todo, Serena y Yamada nos asisten con los lastres, el trineo de buceo y la cuerda, y Minako se encarga del inspector Medina -decir Rei moviendo sus piezas.

-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos Hino? -cuestiona la rubia.

-Pensé, Aino, que siendo modelo quizá tendrías más de un recurso para distraer la atención de un hombre y que nos deje trabajar sin percatarse de lo que hacemos.

-¿Me estás dando el denigrante papel de distracción? -ofendida Minako.

-Solo que no lo quieras y que tus presunciones sobre tu experiencia con el género masculino hayan sido solo alardeos, a mi no me cuesta nada tomar el papel de distraer a Medina, y claro tú te las arreglas buceando con Owen.

-¡No me hagas reír Rei Hino! ¡A qué hombre en el universo podrías gustarle tú teniéndome a mí al lado! -herida Minako, Rei solo sonríe-Lo haré, ese inspector Medina no tendrá tiempo de fiscalizar nada si Minako Aino no desea que lo haga.

-Perfecto, todos tenemos nuestro trabajo, ahora vamos a parecer buenos actores, credenciales-dice ella repartiendo estas a las chicas a Nataku y Owen, en ellas aparece el logotipo de la ficticia revista OKEANOS y sus fotografías y cargos-Mako, confío en ti amiga, llévanos al lugar en que está el "San José" si alguien puede llegar al mismo sitio de la batalla de Barú es Usted, capitán Kino -añade Rei.

-Despreocúpate Rei, el traslado es cosa mía -sonríe la alta chica, en ese momento el guía entra con el inspector en la cabina del barco.

-Señorita Hino, creo que la eslora de su embarcación cumple las reglas, solo deberán desembarcar el equipo de buceo y los tanques ya que esos no cumplen la reglamentación, ¿Si leyó las restricciones? -cuestiona el inspector.

-Todo, Medina san, estamos dispuestos, la intención de OKEANOS, es tomar las fotografías de la fauna marina, y estamos dispuestos a acatar las indicaciones de su gobierno -se inclina Rei hablando en español y sale junto con el inspector a sacar los tanques los cuales con ayuda de Nataku dejan en el muelle encargados con Samaniego, quien no irá en la expedición.

-Rei sama, tengan cuidado, un solo reporte del inspector contra Ustedes y además de la multa considerable pueden hacer una investigación a fondo y detectar la falsedad de los documentos de acreditación de sus especialidades-asustado el joven cartagenero.

-Despreocúpate Pedro, ahora es cuando "Fénix Odyssey" lucirá sus talentos de actuación -termina Rei.

-Los esperaré a su regreso en las oficinas. -termina el joven guía, Rei toma su mano agradecida y luego sube al barco que ya se prepara para salir. La chica de un salto sube a la cubierta y entra a la cabina en que Makoto se prepara para el inicio de la expedición-todo listo capitán Kino, podemos levar anclas-le dice Rei a su amiga quien hace una señal a Nataku y Owen quienes en cubierta levan el ancla girando la gran cadena entre los dos. El motor del barco suena y la joven castaña manipula el timón con suma habilidad haciendo que la embarcación comience su camino abriendo las aguas del mar Caribe y alejándose poco a poco de las costas de Cartagena.

Dentro de cabina el delegado el gobierno alarga a Rei una hoja con una clave alfa numérica que ella lee y luego de cambiar unas palabras en español con el hombre se acerca a Makoto.

-Esta es la clave que te pedirán cuando te detecten las autoridades en el puesto de guardia costera de Barú -le dice Rei dejándole la hoja al frente del timón, Mako asiente, mientras tanto el inspector mira atentamente todos los aparatos que los extranjeros tienen en la embarcación.

-¿Es necesario para su trabajo todo eso señorita Hino? -cuestiona dudoso el inspector.

-Así es, Medina sama, somos una revista especializada en vida submarina, recorremos el mundo buscando las mejores reservas de fauna marina para poder exponer por medio de la fotografía la belleza de estos lugares-añade ella, el hombre deja oír un bufido extraño y escribe algo en su block.

-¿Qué cosa te pregunta? -extrañada Ami.

-Dudas del equipo, intento disiparlas -le responde Rei en japonés.

-¿Esto qué cosa es? -sigue el hombre tomando al "Mercury" de la mesa y mirándolo detenidamente lo voltea y toca con su puño cerrado golpeando su superficie, Ami se molesta e intenta levantarse pero Rei la detiene con un ademán negándole con la cabeza, a su pesar la chica se calma y deja hablar a su amiga.

-Una de las cámaras submarinas de mejor definición del mercado Medina sama, con este pequeño amigo esférico podremos tener las tomas más realistas de la reserva de coral que se hayan obtenido antes. -dice ella, el hombre luego de la explicación deja al "Mercury" y mira ahora los escaners, Ami respira más tranquila. -Medina sama, si me hace favor, nos gustaría que observara el equipo de buceo, los lastres*** y el trineo* para que nos dé su opinión de si cumplen o no la reglamentación -añade Rei y se lleva al hombre de la cabina.

-Ese tipo no me cae nada bien -añade Makoto quien observa el mapa con las coordenadas que Minako le señala.

-Ni a mí, si llega a dañar a mi bebé lo mato -se queja la joven programadora peliazul.

-Mina creo que es hora de la operación "Venus"-le dice Serena al ver como Rei le hace señas desde afuera mientras el inspector revisa unas cuerdas.

-Bien, me iré a cambiar, dejaremos a ese tipo sin razón alguna de ocuparse de la belleza del mar Caribe a cambio de la belleza de Minako Aino -sonríe la rubia -Mako te dejo las coordenadas ya codificadas, solo coteja con el radar.

-Anda, Aino. Me hago cargo-ríe la castaña mientras Mina baja unas escaleras hacia la bodega debajo del barco con su maleta.

-Vamos por buen camino, en menos de veinte minutos llegaremos al lugar en que hace trescientos años se hundió el "San José" -reitera Makoto.

-Serena… ¿Qué esperas encontrar allí abajo? -le dice Ami a su amiga rubia.

-La verdad Ami, no espero encontrar nada, se que el "San José" no está debajo del mar, al menos no allí -dice la rubia con decisión -más aún luego de ver la tumba de Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda.

-De igual forma chicas, este día se sabe cuál de las dos teorías es la que puede explicar este misterio, la científica o la sobrenatural. -concluye Ami, en ese instante Minako sale usando un diminuto bikini anaranjado, lentes oscuros y sus sandalias con el sombrero de ala ancha, las tres chicas la miran asombradas.

-¡Wow Mina! Se trata de distraerlo, no de que sufra paro cardiaco. -se burla Makoto.

-Hino me retó, cumpliré el reto-termina ella. -vamos Serena, tú serás testigo de mi triunfo -jala Minako a la chica rubia y las dos salen a cubierta. Ami sigue preparando el pequeño robot esférico en la mesa de al lado conectándolo a una computadora y tecleando datos que transfiere a este mientras Makoto sigue conduciendo el bote, al fin se pueden comenzar a ver en la inmensidad del mar azul los montículos verdosos que indican el inicio de la cadena de más de 30 islas que forma las "Islas del Rosario".

-Parece que hemos llegado, ahora solo navegaremos hasta las más alejadas, estas primeras son las más turísticas, muchos parques de buceo, hoteles, spas-dice Makoto conduciendo al barco con maestría -¡Ami ven a ver esto! -añade entre risas Mako -¡Al tipo ese se le salen los ojos! -añade ella, Ami deja su trabajo y se acerca a la cabina en que mira por el vidrio que vda hacia afuera como el hombre se ha quedado petrificado al ver a Minako que se ha puesto a tomar el sol en cubierta tirándose en una toalla al lado de la mesa en donde él tomaba notas, las dos chicas ríen de buena gana.

-¡Creo que Rei sabe usar la psicología inversa!-se dice Ami, Rei entra en la cabina de mando con Owen y unas mochilas.-Vaya que tu plan da resultado Rei. -le dice la peliazul.

-Lo sé Ami, ahora es nuestro turno, iremos a cambiarnos. -termina ella y entra en la parte de debajo de la cabina del barco, Makoto toma el radio.

-Aquí Aquafibre Condor 345-D a puesto de mando… probando frecuencia. -dice ella en inglés -clave de permiso FX45-99A.-dice Mako leyendo la clave que le diera el inspector.

-_Aquí puesto de guardia costera de la Isla Barú_ -repite el radio-_embarcación con fines de investigación registrada, permiso para entrar a zona protegida concedido, clave aprobada por el gobierno Colombiano… cambio y buen viaje -_Makoto sonríe a Ami cuando cuelga el radio.

-Listo amiga, ahora va a comenzar la verdadera acción. -dice ella dejando atrás la zona de hoteles y complejos turísticos y entrando en la parte más desconocida de aquel lugar.

-Que hermosos tonos de azul forma el mar Caribe. -se emociona Ami.

-Eso indica una sola cosa, estamos en el área de reserva de corales, es por eso que el agua cambia de tono, y según en mapa que descifraron Rei y Mina, esa que se ve allí, es la "Isla del Tesoro", estamos justo en donde queríamos estar… disminuiré velocidad. -dice la chica manipulando los controles del barco, hasta que este lentamente se detiene en medio del océano de hermosos tonos azules, Rei y Owen salen ya totalmente vestidos con traje de buzo.

-Listo chicas, empieza la diversión -reitera Rei y sale de la cabina seguida de todos, Owen a su lado, Ami que va cargando su robot y Mako que al salir se dirige a lanzar el ancla, para sorpresa de Nataku que iba a ayudarla, la fuerte joven sola puede con el trabajo y lanza el ancla al mar. Del otro lado de la popa del barco el inspector de gobierno está riendo animadamente hablando en inglés con Minako, Rei se dirige a él.

-Medina sama, le informo que haremos el primer descenso en la zona, creo que luego de la revisión podemos trabajar con libertad mientras Usted disfruta del bello panorama. -dice ella en español, el hombre sonrojado responde.

-Vayan a hacer su trabajo señorita Hino -y Rei se aleja sonriendo al ver como Minako le ofrece una bebida fría que el hombre acepta.

-He de reconocer Rei Hino que sabes lo que haces. Aunque jugar a la psicología inversa con Mina me parece algo cruel -dice Serena a su amiga al verla llegar.

-No tengo la culpa que sea tan influenciable esa rubia boba-se encoje de hombros la chica de cabello negro-Bien todos a prepararse, esta farsa comienza ahora. -reitera Rei. -¿listo señor Thalassa?

-Listo señorita Hino, creo que aquí deberemos hacer un descenso paralelo para podernos apoyar mejor uno al otro y porque desconocemos el terreno; solo por precaución.

-De acuerdo -termina Rei poniéndose las aletas. -¿Snorkel? -pregunta a Owen.

-Listo… ajústese bien el cinto porque debemos atarlo a la cuerda y luego al trineo, será descenso en conjunto. -pide el chico de cabello azul manipulando el arnés en la cintura de Rei para asegurarlo y acomodando las pesas.

-Perfecto, Usted llevará las cámaras falsas y yo al "Mercury"-alarga Rei al chico las cámaras submarinas que este asegura con arneses a su cintura-Ami, dame a tu bebé, te prometo que lo cuidaré muy bien-le dice ella a la chica, Ami le alarga el robot cilíndrico a Rei con cierta desconfianza.

-Le he puesto unos arneses especiales para que puedas llevarlo en la espalda, va muy seguro, cuando lleguen a la profundidad correcta solo deshaces este broche y yo me hago cargo-dice la peliazul y ella misma se lo pone a Rei en la espalda-no tengas miedo pequeño, tía Rei te cuidará bien-sonríe Ami dando palmaditas al artefacto azul.

-¿Está hablando con su robot? -pregunta Nataku al lado de Serena que asiente con la cabeza-creo que tenían razón los de su vecindario en decir que estaba algo trastornada-decide el joven de cabello plateado entre la risa indulgente de Serena.

Rei y Owen se acercan ya al borde de la embarcación con sus máscaras y visores, aletas y equipo listo, Makoto lanza el trineo de buceo con la soga firmemente atada al barco y el aparato flota en las aguas azules del mar.

-La cuerda está marcada para indicar los 50 metros con esta marca roja, cuando lleguemos ténsenla y sabremos qué es lo indicado, dejaremos al "Mercury" haciendo su trabajo y subiremos por aire -explica Rei a Serena y Nataku.

-Clama, Pyro, he ayudado a buzos antes… solo ten cuidado abajo -le dice él tomándola del hombro, aún detrás del visor ella puede ver la sinceridad en las pupilas doradas del chico.

-No debes preocuparte por mi Yamada, he hecho cosas más peligrosas que un simple buceo APNEA-termina ella.

-No lo dudo, pero igual ten cuidado. No me gustaría que algo malo te pasara-sincero el joven, aun tras el visor ella le sonríe y se aleja. Nataku la mira alejarse feliz por la sonrisa que le obsequió antes.

Serena por su parte, mira a su pesar algo angustiada a Owen que termina de ajustar sus lastres en el cinto, no quiere o no puede explicarse la aprehensión que le causa el saber que el joven griego hará algo peligroso, así que se acerca a él.

-Owen, sé que Usted es un apasionado del buceo, pero de igual modo tome todas las precauciones, Rei suele ser a veces muy arriesgada y cuando tiene algo en la cabeza a veces por conseguirlo no le importa arriesgar a las personas a su alrededor.-Owen la mira a los ojos y le basta verlos para entenderla, sonríe.

-Gracias por la recomendación Serena, seré prudente, aunque me guste mucho verte angustiada por mí, nunca he sido arriesgado. Por cierto, creí que me tuteabas con toda la confianza.-dice él, ella se sonroja, no quiere confesarse que luego del baile de la noche pasada se había propuesto poner distancia a la familiaridad que se estaba dando entre ella y Owen y que ese había sido su único recurso.

Va a responderle con alguna excusa, pero en ese momento su amiga llega al lado de Owen.

-Listo, ¡Buzos al agua! -añade Rei y poniéndose la máscara se deja caer hacia atrás, Owen hace lo propio y rápidamente los dos buzos de sumergen de un giro cerca del trineo de buceo, Ami y Makoto corren a cabina a preparar la maquinaria, y solo Serena se queda mirando angustiada el agua azul del mar Caribe sujetando su corazón, a su lado Nataku tampoco puede reprimir su mirada de angustia, y pone su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Ellos saben lo que hacen rubia, calma -reitera él, Serena le sonríe mientras Rei y Owen inician el descenso a las profundidades de aquel océano en que se oculta el gran secreto del "San José"…

**GLOSARIO:**

***El buceo a LASTRE CONSTANTE es un tipo especial de esta disciplina en que ****el buzo debe realizar la inmersión sin ningún tipo de asistencia externa, gas comprimido, cuerda o trineo de buceo. El único equipo permitido es la máscara, el snorkel (para la ventilación en la superficie), las aletas, las pesas, el cinto y la protección termal apropiada; es decir, sin ningún tipo de ayuda más que sus pulmones.**

****El buceo a LASTRE VARIABLE sí se le permite al buzo el uso de un trineo de buceo para el descenso y el uso de la cuerda como soporte y ayuda en el ascenso.**

*****los LASTRES son pequeños cuadros de metal, parecidos a pesas, que se adhieren al cinturón de buceo y cuya manipulación ayuda al buzo a descender y ascender. Hay de diferentes pesos.**

***El TRINEO es un artefacto propio del deporte de buceo que flota en la superficie del mar y al que se adhieren las cuerdas y sirve a los buzos para prepararse antes de iniciar el descenso.**

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

_**Listo, como prometimos la Tortuguita y yo, aquí está el capítulo siguiente, luego de dos semanas. Agradezco enormemente a quienes siguen la historia, sus comentarios y apoyo me motivan mucho, principalmente a Rei-Videl, a mi amiguísima Nani, y a Naty, sobre todo a Naty, me enorgullece que una persona que es especialista en los temas que yo deficientemente manejo aquí no solo le agrade la historia sino que diga que el cuanto a información (con los limitantes de quien como yo no domina el tema) no está tan mal. Tus observaciones sobre el sistema del "Mercury" me han servido mucho, aunque el capítulo en que describo su funcionamiento ya está hecho con tu ayuda lo completé y ya está en edición. ¡DOMO AROGATOU!**_

_**Espero que les vaya gustando cómo va la historia, a la cual como dije aún le falta lo mejor, luego de la incursión submarina va a empezar la acción ( ¡Y en qué forma!) también espero que els haya gustado ir descubriendo más de la historia con los Black. Les dejo el link en youtube de la canción que bailan las chicas con Nataku y Owen que es de un cantante llamado ELY-T y que me encanta, igual más abajo la de la música de piano de Zafiro que parece también tiene sus fans…XD…gracias de nuevo y las veo en dos semanas más con el que sigue.**_

_**/watch?v=PDSXw2a8fRc**_

_**/watch?v=ajVidsC-7uE**_

_**ATTE: LEONOR DE EBOLI.**_


	9. Chapter 8: Misterio Revelado

**CAZADORES DE TESOROS**

**TEMPORADA 1: EL MISTERIO DEL GALEÓN "SAN JOSÉ"**

**Cap. 8: Misterio Revelado**

**Isla del Tesoro, Cartagena de Indias Colombia…**

Bajo las aguas azules del mar Caribe van sumergiéndose dos buzos, un joven de cabello aguamarina y la chica de largo cabello negro sujeto con una cinta que, sin embargo, no logra evitar que los hilos de ébano de su pelo floten con libertad en el mar.

Los dos bajan con habilidad consumada de quien conoce el deporte en descenso hacia las profundidades del mar, a pesar de no llevar tanques de buceo, parecen habituados a este tipo de experiencias, ya que bajan con seguridad y maestría; por su camino pasan por las cristalinas y hermosas aguas los peces de llamativos colores y lindísimas formas que habitan sobre los delicados fondos coralinos, peces ángel, reina, ballesta, peces mariposas y muchos otros pertenecientes a la singular y maravillosa fauna de las Islas del Rosario que se cruzan en el descenso de los buzos. Owen a través de su visor observa maravillado aquellas especies marinas que desde su especialidad sabe son sencillamente impresionantes, pero un jalón discreto de la cuerda hecho por Rei le recuerda el motivo de su primer descenso, el chico de cabello azul asiente con la cabeza a su compañera, sorprendido de que una chica como ella pudiera soportar el nivel de buceo al cual él estaba acostumbrado y mantuviera el ritmo del descenso.

Arriba, en la cubierta del barco, Serena y Nataku cuidan los detalles del descenso de los dos chicos, aunque intentan parecer tranquilos no pueden ocultar su preocupación por las dos personas debajo del agua, la cuerda se tensa hasta la marca roja.

-Llegaron a los 50 metros, ahora deben dejar al robot y subir de nuevo.-dice Nataku al darse cuenta de la profundidad a que se hayan; debajo del agua, Rei se ha detenido al sentir tensar la cuerda, y sujetando un arnés a esta se suelta y gira, Owen desamarra las cuerdas con que ataron a la espalda de la chica al "Mercury" y tomándolo en sus manos activa el botón que Ami indicó, el pequeño robot se enciende al momento haciendo una serie de ruidos extraños mezclados con cambios intermitentes en sus luces mientras despliega sus aletas como si estuviese vivo y un par de extraños ojos laterales nadando con velocidad en círculos pidiéndose entre las aguas azules del mar, Owen hace una seña con su pulgar a Rei de que es momento del ascenso, ella asiente con la cabeza y los dos inician el ascenso soltando algunos de sus lastres y subiendo con velocidad.

Serena sigue pegada a la popa del barco mirando con sus ojos azules las aguas igualmente azules del mar, hasta que al fin sonríe al ver como emergen los dos buzos y nadan hacia la embarcación, Nataku da la mano a Rei para ayudarla a subir y después a Owen, los chicos se dejan caer en el suelo y se retiran el visor y snorquel para tomar aire.

-¡Owen! ¡Estás bien!-dice alarmada Serena regresando al tuteo familiar que hace reír al chico griego al darse cuenta de que su amistad con la rubia ha regresado a ser como antes-¿No tuvieron complicaciones?

-¡Hey Odango, gracias por preocuparte también por mí!-le dice Rei mojándola con el agua que ha caído en su visor.-de hecho de los dos es por mí por quien deberías estarlo, él es un profesional, bucear a su ritmo es agotador-sonríe ella y se retira la cinta que sujetaba sus cabellos húmedos.

-No entiendo como una mujer con las desventajas de su anatomía puede bucear así, me has dejado asombrado-le dice Owen a Rei que solo sonríe.

-Práctica-termina ella.

-Bien Pyro, soltaron al bebé de Mizuno a la profundidad correcta, ahora a esperar que esa pelota azul nos dé lo que deseamos-termina el chico de cabello plateado.

-Cierto, pero no podemos dejar que sospechen lo que hicimos-dice Rei mirando como el inspector sigue riendo animadamente mientras charla con Minako que le sirve una copa de coctel del otro lado de la nave-así que regresaremos a bucear y a esperar al "Mercury"…¿Qué dice señor Thalassa? ¿Carrera de descenso libre?-sonríe la chica.

-Pero sin lastre esta vez-termina el joven griego puntualizando las reglas.

-Hecho-sonríe Rei y se coloca de nuevo la máscara y el snorquel, mientras parada en la escalerilla de la popa se tira al mar con un giro perfecto perdiéndose en lo profundo.

-Owen…¿no vas a tomar en serio las palabras de Rei verdad?-le pregunta Serena.

-En lugar de preocuparte deberías probar a nadar con nosotros, el fondo del océano es hermoso, mucho más en esta zona mágica de reserva de coral ¿Algunas vez has buceado?-pregunta el chico de cabello azul.

-Solo con papá cerca de la bahía. Al que le encanta todo eso es a mi hermano, Shingo-responde la rubia.

-Entonces, cuando terminemos la actuación frente a ese tipo del gobierno, te mostraré un poco de la Magia de las Islas del Rosario-le dice el chico.-de momento solo espera y cuéntanos el tiempo, si emerge Rei primero ganaré yo, y viceversa-le dice el joven.

-Solo ten cuidado y no te expongas mucho-con leve temblor en su voz que le encanta a Owen dice la rubia, este le toma la mano y la besa tiernamente.

-Con tanta preocupación por mí no podría hacerlo-termina guiñando un ojo antes de ponerse la boquilla y caminando al final de la baranda de popa zambullirse en el agua azul, saliendo después junto al lugar en que Rei lo espera y haciendo una señal los dos se sumergen de nuevo.

-Va a ser un largo día…-comenta Nataku-odio que en medio de esto Pyro se esté divirtiendo y nosotros no.

-Si quieres bucea con ellos-anima Serena.

-No gracias-termina el joven-mejor iré a ver cómo va el robot con los datos…¿Vienes?-pregunta el chico caminando hacia la cabina.

-No…prefiero quedarme-reitera Serena, el joven la deja allí y entra en la cabina, en donde Makoto y Ami manipulan las máquinas con precisión, Nataku se acerca a la peliazul quien se acomoda las gafas y mueve un complejo control manual con botones y palancas conectado a su portátil mientras en unas pantallas delante de ella se pueden ver muchos diagramas de puntos y de colores.

-¿Cómo va tu hijo?-pregunta Nataku.

-Míralo tú mismo, haciendo un trabajo impecable-dice Ami, el joven mira las imágenes que la chica muestra en que se aprecia la belleza del fondo marino lleno de corales y peces multicolores-en cualquier momento llegará al fondo y enviará la señal de que está listo para escanear la zona-repite la chica.

-¿En verdad tú lo mueves con ese control?-dudoso el chico.

-Como a un auto a control remoto…mira-dice ella y manipula hacia la derecha, la toma se abre hacia ese lugar.

-No sé cómo eres capaz de construir algo así, aún recuerdo a esas otras latas que daban descargas eléctricas en tu apartamento-asombrado él.

-Cuando gustes te muestro como, es relativamente sencillo partiendo del principio de…-pero la charla de Ami se corta de golpe con el sonido de una alarma que enciende en el control una luz roja parpadeante-¡Mako! ¡Llegó! -dice emocionada ella, la joven de cabello castaño se acerca a su lado y observa como el robot emite unos extraños sonidos mientras por la cámara ven perfectamente una toma de 360 grados del fondo del mar.

-Vaya, tu bebé tenía sorpresas Mizuno-dice Makoto asombrada.

-Y aún no han visto nada-termina la programadora ajustando sus anteojos mientras enciende un aparato lateral parecido a un radar-ahora sí, mi querido bebé va a hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer.

-¿Eso es un radar?-pregunta Makoto.

-Aún mejor, es un sensor tipo sonar GAL 99 modificado por mí para poder obtener las imágenes que envíe mi pequeño. Construí a mi bebé con base en el sistema de sonar* que usan algunos cetáceos para ubicarse en el espacio.

-¿Cómo los delfines?-cuestiona el chico de cabello plata interesado.

-Algo así, verás Nataku, además del sonar, mi pequeño tiene integradas algunas cámaras en el lugar en que debían estar sus ojos, por el tamaño del "Mercury" utilizo tres cámaras "Digiclops"** ubicadas una en el centro de la cabeza del robot y dos a los lados…¿Conoces al "_Sphyrna mokarran"__?_

-¿Alguna bebida nueva?-pregunta Nataku haciendo reír a Makoto.

-Claro que no Nataku…ese es el nombre científico del Tiburón Martillo-responde la castaña.

-Pues como no me hablen en mi idioma, yo no hablo "Nerd"-se queja el chico cruzando los brazos-y claro que conozco a esos tiburones, una vez en Isla Enderby, en Nueva Zelanda, nos las tuvimos que ver con uno de esos animales cuando íbamos a…-se detiene Nataku al darse cuenta de que estaba revelando cosas que no convenían-bien, el hecho es que si los conozco-termina.

-Pues es justamente ese el modelos biomecánico en que me baso para el "Mercury"; los "_Sphyrna mokarran" _están dotados anatómicamente para ser la mejor cámara natural del fondo marino, por la forma de su cabeza y la posición de los ojos, pues al estar los globos oculares distantes el uno del otro y proyectado hacia los costados, más que hacia el frente, el tiburón tiene un ángulo de  
visión de casi 360 grados-explica la inteligente chica presionando un comando y en la pantalla comienzan a aparecer un sinnúmero de datos como pequeños puntos y montañas en escala de grises que pasan a la laptop de Ami en diez pantallas diferentes mientras el robot debajo el agua comienzan moverse y mapear el entorno.

-¿Segura que podremos tener buenos datos usando "Digiclops"?...esas cámaras tiene un alcance muy limitado.-opina Makoto.

-Lo sé Makoto, pero cuando diseñé a mi bebé pensé en todo, "Mercury", como ya dije, al estar inspirado en la morfología de la cabeza de un tiburón martillo, tiene un sistema trinocular calibrado mediante TSA87 en el que las cámaras tienen alcance de 360 grados. La resolución máxima de las cámaras es de 640 por 480 pixeles, relativamente poco, pero sin embargo el sistema es capaz de extraer hasta 14 frames*** por segundo. El cálculo estéreo se realiza con la tecnología Triclops SDK 2.2, utilizando un algoritmo de correlación*, la utilización de tres cámaras en vez de dos, como suele ser habitual en robots de escaneo de barrido lateral** 2D en espacios cerrados, hace posible que la disparidad pueda ser calculada en dos sentidos, horizontal y vertical, para así obtener una imagen de mayor calidad. Además, el sistema proporciona varios criterios de validación de disparidad: semejanza de textura, unicidad de emparejamiento y comprobación de superficie- Nataku camina hacia la computadora mirando los extraños datos que el robot envía.

-Es maravilloso-dice Makoto emocionada-tu pequeño hace un buen trabajo.

-¿En verdad entiendes todos estos datos inconexos Mizuno?-pregunta el chico de cabello plata mirando como la laptop de Ami se llena de algoritmos.

-Desde luego que sí Yamada san, mediante técnicas de visión estereoscópica*** podemos obtener una nube de puntos 3D de una zona escaneada a partir de dos o más imágenes de la misma por las ondas del sonar del "Mercury" que rebotan en el entorno marino, las cuales nos envían distintos tipos de frecuencia.

Existen numerosos algoritmos de "Visión estéreo", los más antiguos basados en técnicas de correlación y los más actuales, que están basados en minimización de energías*, menos sensibles a zonas con ambigüedades perceptuales tales como espacios marinos que por la densidad del agua son muy poco texturizados. Además de la posición, se puede extraer la información de color o nivel de gris de cada punto, por lo que a partir de varias vistas 3D de una escena y conocidas las transformaciones de cámara, se puede formar una composición de la escena 3D completa. La escena final se puede modelar mediante un mapa de ocupación 3D común y corriente vectorizando los datos- explica Ami manipulando el control mientras el "Mercury" toma otra panorámica del entorno.

-Como vez, Nataku, no queremos solo bonitas tomas del fondo del mar, sino un escáner completo del terreno, en específico del suelo, para detectar cualquier hundimiento o protuberancia del terreno que nos de indicios de la ubicación del "San José". Cualquier cosa que esté allá abajo, sea un simple langostino o el galeón más grande de la Armada Española, lo sabremos con estos datos-reitera Makoto.

-Wow…-son las únicas palabras de Nataku-me asombra estar rodeado de Nerds. Ami, La Rubia, Pyro, Tú…solo espero Minako no sea de "Ese tipo" -termina el joven.

-Espera a ver la forma como Minako transformará los datos del "Mercury" en un mapa real y verás que tu teoría no es correcta, algoritmos matemáticos, proyecciones, vectores, mapas, coordenadas…definitivo estás rodeado de Nerds amigo-sonríe Makoto palmeando la espalada de Nataku.

-Y con lo mal que me caían en la secundaria-termina el peliplateado.

-Listo, terminamos de reunir los primeros datos en esta zona, debemos avanzar un poco más al noroeste Mako, o el radio de alcance del robot se verá mermado-dice ella-enviaré al "Mercury" por delante y lo seguiremos.

-Bien, díganles a los buzos y yo me muevo a donde ordenes, Ami chan-termina Makoto.

-Yo iré "Capitán Kino"-le dice Nataku en broma cuadrándose como militar y sale de la cabina, afuera Serena ayuda a subir a cubierta a Rei que se retira el equipo de buceo.

-¡Gran Kami!…tu novio sí que tiene unos pulmones tremendos Odango, jamás pensé que me derrotara en buceo libre, ¿Sabes qué es lo bueno?...que si te besa no se le terminará el aire rápidamente- le dice la chica de cabello negro a su compañera que sonrojada le lanza una toalla al rostro.

-¡Quieres dejar de hacer comentarios groseros Rei Hino!-le espeta furiosa Serena entre las risas de la chica.

-¡Hey Pyro, Rubia! lamento arruinar su diversión pero el "Capitán Kino" dice que es hora de movernos, el aparato ese de Mizuno terminó el primer escáner de la zona….¿Dónde está el Gaijín?-pregunta al no verlo, hasta que del mar surge de un salto como si fuese un pez el chico de cabello azul vestido de buzo, quien luego nada hacia la popa de la embarcación es ayudado por Nataku a subir.

-¿Y bien señorita Hino?-dice quitándose el visor.

-Se reconocer cuando he perdido señor Thalassa. Es Usted un excelente buzo-termina ella estrechando su mano.

-Dejen los cumplidos para después que ya nos vamos-termina Nataku quien acciona el mecanismo de levar anclas, el sonido de la cadena que es recogida acompaña a un movimiento del barco-¡CAPITAN KINO! ¡PODEMOS IRNOS!-le grita Nataku, dentro de la cabina Makoto levanta el pulgar y el barco se pone en movimiento de nuevo surcando las azules aguas del mar colombiano.

**Alcaldía de Cartagena de Indias, Colombia.**

Esa tarde, Demian Black y sus hijos van saliendo del edificio de amplios arcos coloniales ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, en el lugar conocido como "Plaza de la Aduana". Los tres hombres caminan hacia un automóvil blanco estacionado al lado en el cual entran.

-Parece que todo salió perfectamente bien de nuestro primer encuentro con la alcaldesa.- sonríe Diamante satisfecho.

-Así es, los felicito a ambos, Zafiro, fuiste muy convincente con esa presentación-dice el doctor Black palmeando la espalda de su hijo menor, el pianista sonríe mientras enciende el auto y arranca por las calles de la ciudad colonial con rumbo a la zona hotelera.

-Trabajamos duro todas las chicas del equipo y yo anoche para que quedara bien, Padre-termina el joven.

-Y Diamante, fuiste caballeroso y encantador con la Señora Alcaldesa, sé que gran parte del éxito de la misión y el tener este documento firmado por ella, se debe a ti-termina el hombre canoso mostrando el permiso.

-Gracias Padre, parte de la herencia Black que tengo en las venas-sonrío el atractivo joven.

-Este papel nos concede permiso no solo para explorar la zona de hundimiento del "San José" sino también para reclamar para el gobierno Colombiano todo tesoro encontrado-feliz el Doctor Black mirando el documento que la alcaldesa ha firmado.

-¿Todo tesoro encontrado para ellos ?...eso no nos favorece mucho ¿O si Padre?-se alarma Diamante con su natural tono ambicioso.

-Clama hijo, eso solo lo hemos hecho como estrategia, cuando de verdad sepamos dónde está el tesoro, vamos a tener todo el poder para negociar con el gobierno, de momento este permiso era básico para hacer la exploración del fondo marino que como saben es reserva natural protegida con demasiadas restricciones legales para su exploración, además hijos queridos, lo que más nos interesa a los Black además del dinero, es la fama, y teniendo como aliada a la Alcaldesa, le llevamos ventaja a nuestra autoproclamada competencia-sonríe Demian Black.

-Entiendo tu estrategia Padre, pero hay un pequeño detalle, todo lo que le expusimos a la alcaldesa, está basado en dos elementos que dan fuerza y credibilidad a nuestras teorías, el medallón de rubíes y el mapa, y técnicamente, "Fénix Odyssey" tiene ambas cosas.-preocupado Zafiro.

-No por mucho tiempo hijo-termina Demian Black -les prometo a ambos que a más tardar mañana, tendremos en nuestras manos ambos objetos.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado Padre?-pregunta Diamante-¿Robarlo?

-Mucho más sencillo hijo, ellos mismos los pondrán en nuestras manos, es momento de usar el "Factor Yamada"-sonríe maquiavélicamente el Doctor Black-Zafiro, conduce hacia las oficinas que hay algunas cosas que debemos checar antes de nuestra exploración-decide el hombre canoso mientras el auto se pierde por las calles de Cartagena rumbo al centro.

**Bahía de las Ánimas, Cartagena de Indias Colombia.**

La embarcación blanca con azul se detiene lentamente, conducida con maestría por su capitán, en la bahía junto a otras muchas embarcaciones que se hayan también allí. Nataku y Owen hacen la maniobra de anclaje y en un momento descienden todos en el muelle de madera, el empleado de gobierno de traje gris lleva el saco en su mano y charla animadamente en inglés con la atractiva rubia que usando aún el bikini naranja solo lleva un pareo floreado en su cintura, los demás, de lejos, observan como el inspector de gobierno ha olvidado por completo su trabajo pues ahora el block con las anotaciones sigue en su mano pero sin que él escriba una sola palabra.

-Vaya que Mina tiene hipnotizado al inspector-sonríe Makoto quien baja con muchas maletas y pesadas cajas con la maquinaria que parecen ser livianas para ella-ese tipo no ha tenido tiempo de fiscalizar otra cosa que sus curvas-sonríe ella generando la risa de los demás, Rei camina por el muelle llamando con su celular desesperadamente hasta que el joven moreno llega gritando en japonés acompañado de otros hombres tras él.

-¡Hino sama! ¡Hino sama qué bueno que regresaron!

-¡Pedro! te llamé desde que veníamos llegando-le responde Rei.

-Traemos a gente que ayude con el equipo-dice mientras habla algo con sus acompañantes y estos ayudan a Makoto a conducir las cajas y cargar las maletas hacia la camioneta blanca-¿Todo bien?- pregunta el guía colombiano, algo preocupado, a Rei.

-Todo bien Pedro, sin contratiempos, la revista "OKEANOS" tiene las mejores tomas del fondo submarino de las islas del Rosario-sonríe ella guiñando un ojo, el joven Samaniego sonríe.

-En las oficinas todo está listo para recibirlos-termina este-tengo la camioneta esperando…Rei sama, antes debe pedirle al inspector la firma de conformidad, la necesitaremos para cualquier cosa como comprobante de que todo "fue legal"-opina el joven, Rei asiente y mientras todos se trasladan a la camioneta, ella se dirige al hombre de gobierno.

-Medina san, lamento interrumpirle pero necesito saber si fuera posible tener el documento de acreditación del gobierno con su firma de conformidad-pide la chica.

-Desde luego Hino sama, no tengo nada que objetar sobre el desempeño de su equipo-sonríe el delgado hombre firmando y alargando a Rei el acta firmada-fue un placer acompañarles en su viaje…señorita Aino…¿Podría tener su número de teléfono?-pregunta él, Minako sonriendo se acerca y tomando el bolígrafo de la bolsa de la camisa del inspector escribe en la palma de su mano el número, luego se aleja diciendo adiós caminando al lado de Rei.

-Mis respetos Aino, veo que no alardeabas-dice la pelinegra-¿En verdad le diste tu teléfono?

-¡Cómo crees, Hino! Obvio es un número inventado, mi trabajo consistía en entretener al tipo ese lo cual hice muy bien, de lo demás no acordamos nada. Además es horrible-termina la rubia, las dos chicas han llegado a la camioneta en la cual todo el equipo aborda y esta, conducida por un empleado, se perfila por las calles de la ciudad hacia el centro tomando una concurrida avenida. Dentro de la camioneta, el joven guía habla con los exploradores, que comentan animadamente el resultado de su primera misión.

-¡Un momento de silencio por favor!-habla Samaniego en japonés, todos se callan-creo que los recibiré con dos noticias, una buena y una mala, Ustedes dicen cuál quieren primero.

-Primero la mala para tener un paliativo contra el desánimo-opina Serena, todos asienten con la cabeza.

-Bien, antes de decirles la noticia, deben saber que tengo amigos y contactos en el ayuntamiento para poder agilizar cualquier trámite de gobierno para mis clientes, esos contactos me informaron que un grupo de especialistas llamado "Black Odyssey" solicitó de la alcaldesa de Cartagena un permiso oficial para explorar la zona de hundimiento del "San José" y rescatar los tesoros submarinos encontrados en ella para el gobierno Colombiano-explica el chico, los ojos de todos se cruzan.

-¡Sabía que intentarían hacer algo como eso! ¡Malditos!-es Nataku el primero que habla.

-Esto es un gran problema Rei sama, técnicamente "Black Odyssey" es el equipo oficial del gobierno y el único autorizado para búsqueda de tesoros en todo Cartagena-comenta el joven colombiano. Curiosamente la joven líder de "Fénix Odyssey" sonríe.

-Lo cual nos hace pasar de la noche a la mañana a formar parte de las filas de la clandestinidad…¿no es emocionante?-comenta Rei divertida.

-¡Emocionante!...¡Hino estás mal de la cabeza! ¡La situación es horrible! ¡Sus novios les ganaron la licitación!-alarmada Minako.

-Calma Aino, no han ganado nada, como siempre tienen más influencias y más poder, pero les falta algo que nosotros si tenemos-comenta la joven de cabello negro mirando a Serena quien le regresa la sonrisa.

-¿Y a qué te refieres concretamente Pyro?-asustado Nataku.

-Espíritu de Aventura-contestan a una voz Serena y Rei.

-¡Valiente ayuda!…con "Espíritu de aventura" no ganamos nada-decepcionada Makoto.

-No creas, Mako chan, eso es lo que de verdad necesitamos ahora.-dice a su lado Serena.

-Pedro kun, nos has dicho ya la mala noticia…¿Y qué hay de la buena?-pregunta Ami intrigada.

-La buena noticia es que conseguí que mi amigo el Padre Peña nos diera una autorización para revisar los libros de actas de registro antiguo de defunciones de la catedral-dice el joven.

-¡Pedro! ¡Gracias!-se emociona Serena abrazando el chico y desacomodando un poco las gafas de este.

-Solo hay un inconveniente, el mismo sacerdote supervisará nuestra visita, hay mucha reserva en cuanto a que un extraño revise esos documentos que encierran siglos de historia de la ciudad-comenta el guía-además Rei sama, una conocida de mi familia, la señora Rodríguez, es bibliotecaria en la biblioteca "Bartolomé Calvo" hablé con ella y está dispuesta a facilitarle algunos volúmenes antiguos que le aportarán datos sobre la familia Gutiérrez de Pineda.

-Perfecto Pedro kun, entonces tenemos todo para realizar la nueva investigación-termina Rei.

-Eso es lo más urgente entonces. Rei, debes decirnos cómo tienes pensado que sigamos trabajando en este caso-solicita Owen, todos asienten con la cabeza y la joven de cabello negro suspira hondo.

-Ami, Aino, ¿Cuánto tiempo a más tardar creen tener listos los planos con la información del "Mercury"?-cuestiona ella a las dos especialistas.

-Eso es muy tardado Hino…quizá en tres días-dijo Minako.

-Es micho tiempo, ¿Podrían hacerlo para mañana?-pide Rei.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Descifrar la información algorítmica y transformarla a coordenadas no es sencillo!-salta la cartógrafa preocupada.

-No es fácil pero tampoco es imposible, el punto es que debemos apresurarnos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, yo confío mucho en las dos, sé que juntas podrán tenernos el mapeado completo del fondo de las Islas del Rosario para mañana.-solicita la líder del equipo.

-Lo intentaremos, pondremos todo nuestro esfuerzo-calma Ami a Minako sujetándola del brazo, la rubia con un mohín de fastidio se cruza de brazos molesta.

-¡Pediré un aumento en el pago acordado por esto!-refunfuña Minako entre dientes.

-Dalo por hecho, Ami y tú se concentrarán en descifrar esos datos, Serena con Pedro y Owen irán la Catedral y el resto viene conmigo a la biblioteca-coordina Rei a su equipo.

-Pero creo que por hoy será todo Rei, hemos trabajado mucho y venimos molidos. Además son casi las cinco de la tarde y no hemos comido-opina Makoto.

-Entiendo, Mako chan, y si estás cansada puedes quedarte, yo iré ahora mismo a la biblioteca, no tenemos derecho a descansar hasta que este misterio quede aclarado-termina la joven de cabello negro.

-¿Qué ella no se cansa nunca?-pregunta Nataku fastidiado a Serena que niega con la cabeza.

-Nunca, hasta que obtiene lo que desea-concluye la rubia.

-Tengo aún algo más que informales, el hotel "Caribe" se honra en invitar a sus huéspedes al "Festival Filibustero" que se celebrará en el centro de la ciudad, como detalle para sus huéspedes, el gerente ha incluido en sus habitaciones un disfraz apropiado para el evento en el cual esperan que nos acompañen, es una fiesta tradicional que se hace para atraer al turismo a la zona, todos los comerciantes de Cartagena y los involucrados con el turismo se visten como piratas, hay comida, bailes en la vía pública, luz y sonido, bebidas, concursos y barcos caracterizados para dar a esa noche el toque especial que requiere.

-¡Vaya!...suena muy divertido, una noche de fiesta pirata- palmea emocionada Minako.

-La cita es mañana a las diez de la noche en la "Plaza Santo Domingo" con el correspondiente disfraz, si algo en la hechura o talla no es correcto, pueden llamar a personal del hotel para que haga las correcciones debidas.-termina Samaniego.

-Gracias por la aclaración Pedro, si terminamos el trabajo, estaremos allí-termina Rei.

-¡Hey Hino!…¿Has dicho "SI TERMINAMOS EL TRABAJO"?-cuestiona Mina molesta-¡Espera un momento! yo iré a divertirme al festival, termine o no el maldito trabajo, ¡No tienes derecho a impedir mis momentos de esparcimiento!-se exalta ella.

-Técnicamente sí porque soy la líder de esta expedición y tu jefe inmediato-con tono orgulloso Rei.

-Cuando te conviene lo eres, como por ejemplo para disponer del equipo y no perder oportunidad de que Nati kun siempre vaya contigo-lanza hiriente la chica rubia, las dos se miran con furia.

-¡Hey chicas! Calma las dos, creo que discutiendo no ganamos nada, ¿Qué les parece si cada una se concentra en su especialidad y todos trabajamos duro para poder estar mañana en el festival y pasar un buen momento juntos?-concilia Owen, la camioneta que frena es la que finalmente tranquiliza a las dos chicas, el chofer habla con Pedro.

-Rei sama, estamos detenidos en la calle de la Inquisición, al fondo de esta, en el número 123 está la biblioteca "Bartolomé Calvo". Dé a la señora Rodríguez esta tarjeta y sabrá que van de mi parte, al terminar, pueden llamarme para que los recoja-dice el guía abriendo la puerta, Rei baja de un salto.

-Gracias Pedro, chicos, Thalassa tiene razón, somos equipo, así que cada uno desde su especialidad, dé su mejor esfuerzo, nos vemos en un momento en las oficinas-termina tomando su mochila-el que desee venir conmigo puede hacerlo- Makoto y Nataku bajan de la camioneta y siguen a la chica que ya atraviesa la calle, Pedro cierra la puerta y la camioneta sigue su marcha.

-La segunda parda será en la Catedral, allí bajamos los demás, la camioneta seguirá hasta las oficinas para que Aino san y Mizuno san puedan comenzar con su trabajo, nos veremos antes de las siete, mantengan todos encendidos sus celulares-pide el chico colombiano.

-¡Pedro! Espera…hay un problema…¿Qué pasa si no nos permiten sacar el acta de defunción de Susana?...no tenemos forma de mostrársela a Rei. Además no tenemos cámara-preocupada Serena.

-¿Y todas las endemoniadas cámaras que usamos para engañar al fastidioso inspector?-cuestiona Mina.

-Todas eran utilería, Aino san-responde Owen.

-Tardaríamos mucho en conseguir una cámara…casi llegamos a Catedral…-preocupado el guía.

-Esperen, creo que tengo algo que puede ayudar-dice Ami buscando en su mochila y sacando entre cables, circuitos y pinzas, un aparato que a simple vista parece un estuche de maquillaje, una caja pequeña y delgada color negro.

-Gracias Ami, pero no creo que con este clima sea conveniente maquillarme-sonríe la rubia.

-Espera, esto no es lo que parece, es un diseño prototipo que fabriqué hace tiempo, en verdad…-dice abriéndolo.-es un escáner de bolsillo, aquí en lo que parece ser el espejo, si se retira, tenemos el pequeño escáner, si tú lo pasas por una superficie plana-asiente encendiéndolo y pasándolo por su camisa estampada con flores, pero nada pasa.-¡Mierda!...-dice Ami y le da unos golpes contra el asiento de la camioneta-a veces falla, es un prototipo, la llamo "mi niña malcriada" siempre necesita unos golpecillos-asiente la programadora, de pronto una luz azul se enciende.-¡LISTO! Bien, Nena, no me hiciste quedar mal-termina ella dándole un beso a su máquina, la cual luego pasa por la ropa de la chica de coletas y la imagen floral de la tela se proyecta en la pantalla de la pequeña caja.-Ahora, tienes un escáner perfecto.

-¡Genial!-exclama Serena mirando la pantalla.

-Tiene memoria para 3 giga bytes, trabajo en ampliarla, pero quizá te sea útil en un lugar done los documentos son casi oro y no te dejarán sacar una copia-explica la inteligente joven peliazul, Serena toma el aparato y lo guarda en su mochila.

-Vaya Ami…sí que eres un genio.-asiente Minako a su lado. Ami solo se retira las gafas y sonríe.

-Llegamos, Tsukino san, señor Thalassa nosotros nos bajamos aquí-comenta Pedro, los aludidos toman sus mochilas y bajan en la concurrida calle céntrica de la ciudad.

-Ami, Mina, suerte con los datos, confiamos en Ustedes-dice Serena tomando las manos de las dos, luego Ami cierra la puerta de la camioneta y esta se pierde dejando solos a los tres jóvenes.

-Vamos, el Padre Peña dijo que cerrarán la notaría parroquial a las seis, eso nos da una hora-comenta Samaniego, mientras él, Serena y Owen se alejan caminando entre los turistas rumbo a la iglesia de torres amarillas.

**Biblioteca "Bartolomé Calvo" Cartagena de Indias, Colombia.**

Los tres jóvenes japoneses se acercan al edificio de fachada estilo griego, con el techo en triángulo y cuatro columnas enmarcando la entrada de la biblioteca. Makoto y Nataku miran impresionados el letrero en que se lee "BANCO DE LA REPUBLICA BIBLIOTECA BARTOLOME CALVO" con letras doradas.

-Es un hermoso edificio-comenta Mako.

-¡Hey Pyro espera!-la detiene Nataku, pero ella ya ha entrado, la chica más alta y el joven de cabello plata la siguen, Rei llega con seguridad al vestíbulo de recepción.

-Buenos días, busco a la señora Rodríguez-dice en español, la anciana de cabello canoso sujeto en un peinado alto y sendas gafas mira tras sus cristales de mucho aumento con detenimiento a la chica extranjera.

-Soy Adelaida Rodríguez…¿Son los amigos de Pedro?

-Así es señora, Pedro me encargó darle esto-alarga ella la tarjeta que la anciana analiza con detenimiento. Luego su rostro desconfiado cambia por una sonrisa.

-Es un placer atenderlos, todos los amigos de Pedro son amigos míos. Me habló de su interés en el ala de historia de la ciudad…¿Son historiadores?-pregunta la anciana saliendo del mostrador.

-Algo así-responde Rei.

-Síganme por aquí, los llevaré al lugar más adecuado para que hagan sus investigaciones-pide ella, Rei hace una seña a sus acompañantes para que la sigan-habla bien el idioma señorita…

-Hino…Hino Rei-se presenta ella.

-Señorita Hino, me alegra que alguien de su país esté interesado en la historia de mi ciudad, en lo que les pueda servir no dude en llamarme.

-Gracias señora Rodríguez, veo que esta es una biblioteca muy grande-dice Rei a la anciana.

-Así es señorita Hino, es la segunda biblioteca en importancia del país luego de la biblioteca _"Luis Ángel Arango" _en Bogotá, recibimos alrededor de 1200 personas por día, tenemos fama por poseer referencias especializadas en artes plásticas latinoamericanas y europeas. La colección de la biblioteca se amplía permanentemente, en el inventario del 2009 contabilizamos cerca de 67.000 volúmenes-explica con orgullo en la voz la bibliotecaria.

-¿Qué tanto te dijo Pyro?-pregunta Nataku en japonés.

-Entre otras cosas, que estamos en el lugar correcto.-resume Rei la información.

-Llegamos-dice la mujer deteniéndose en un ala del lugar en que destaca un letrero que indica "HISTORIA LOCAL Y CRÓNICAS"-pueden disponer de esta mesa y el cubículo completo- Rei habla algo en japonés y Makoto saca de la mochila una laptop.

-Gracias señora Rodríguez…antes que se vaya, quizá pueda orientarme para evitar pérdida de tiempo, en nuestra investigación.

-Claro, dígame qué busca-pide la anciana de anteojos.

-Buscamos referencias sobre una familia que vivió en Cartagena por los años 1700, la familia en concreto tiene los apellidos "Gutiérrez de Pineda" debieron ser de clase alta en la sociedad criolla de aquellos años.

-Ya veo-dice la mujer y camina por la larga fila de anaqueles con libros, mirando algunos con curiosidad, Rei camina a su lado, la mujer toma una escalera de madera y la lleva hasta el fondo del pasillo, subiendo en ella, toma un libro de pasta roja y otro más pequeño de pasta verdosa, bajando de la escalera ayudada por Rei llegan al pasillo junto a la mesa donde deja ambos volúmenes-aquí los tiene Hino sama, creo que puede encontrar algo en ellos, _"Relación de las familias nobles de la real y heroica villa de Cartagena de Indias, Genealogía y Heráldica" _es un volumen que reúne los resultados de un censo aplicado en el año 1650 y este _"Historia de Cartagena de Indias, bulas y documentos del cabildo inéditos_"-dice dejando los dos libros en la mesa la anciana-por último en la sección A-13 puede consultar una publicación que se editó por parte del gobierno y la academia de historia hace dos años llamada _"Boletín de la Real Academia de Historia"_ tenemos desde el tomo 1 al 15 con muchos datos de la vida en la sociedad novohispana de la ciudad.

-Gracias de verdad, señora Rodríguez, la llamaremos si necesitamos algo más-se inclina Rei, la mujer sonríe y se aleja, entonces la joven japonesa se sienta y comienza a hojear el viejo volumen rojo.

-Pyro, ¿En verdad crees encontrar en esos viejos y apolillados volúmenes algo interesante? No entiendo muy bien tu obsesión y la de la rubia por saber de la novia de un fantasma-reitera Nataku, Rei sopla sobre uno de los libros sacando mucho polvo, Nataku tose.

-Tú no entiendes nada que no tenga brillo y sea metálico, eres un interesado, pero te diré, que justo en esta historia misteriosa, Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda es la llave que abre el cofre del Tesoro del Galeón "San José"-termina ella.

-Entonces dime en qué ayudo-sonríe Nataku, mostrando que la debilidad por el dinero que Rei intuyó en él es muy verdadera.

-Mako, debes transcribir lo que yo vaya traduciendo-dice Rei.

-¡Secretaria lista!-sonríe la castaña mientras la joven clava sus ojos amatista en las líneas de letras apretujadas de los libros.

**Catedral "Santa Catalina de Alejandría" Cartagena de Indias.**

En la oficina de la notaría parroquial, un enorme cuarto de altas paredes amarillas con cientos de archiveros, se haya Serena con Owen y Pedro Samaniego, esperando la llegada del sacerdote.

-Hay demasiados archiveros-comenta la rubia.

-Es lógico Tsukino san, la catedral es cede del episcopado y por tanto aquí se guardan todas las actas de bautismo, matrimonio y hasta antes de la guerra civil de 1877 también las defunciones-reitera Pedro-el Padre Peña me ha dicho que ésta sola habitación contiene la información del siglo XVIII.

-Pedro…jóvenes, buenas tardes-se inclina el delgado sacerdote-el obispo me ha encomendado para supervisar su visita y facilitarles los datos apropiados.

-Padre Peña, Serena Tsukino y Owen Thalassa, los especialistas japoneses en arqueología de que le hablé-presenta él.-el padre Arnulfo Peña decano de catedral.

-Un gusto conocerles, quisiera saber en qué están interesados concretamente -habla el sacerdote en inglés ante el asombro de los dos chicos-¿Se sorprenden de que conozca el idioma?...hice algunos estudios en teología en Inglaterra- explica él-por eso me han comisionado del archivo y de atención a los académicos que desean información.

-Verá Padre Peña, estamos interesados en saber datos sobre la muerte de una persona en específico-insiste Serena en dicho idioma.

-Si me dijeran el año de su muerte sería más fácil, los archiveros muestran los años de los registros, aunque estos son copias de los originales, muchos de los libros de actas de defunción se perdieron con los incendios y vicisitudes de que ha sido objeto nuestra iglesia catedral a lo largo de la historia-se excusa el clérigo.

-No se preocupe Padre Peña, estos datos seguro que los tendrá, la mujer que buscamos murió en 1708, su nombre era Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda-dice Serena, el rostro del sacerdote se ensombrece al darse cuenta de lo que buscan los extranjeros.

-¿Por qué estarían interesados en datos específicos de esa persona?-Serena no sabe qué responder, es evidente que el sacerdote sospecha algo.

-Solo investigación. Seguimos la pista de la familia Gutiérrez de Pineda para un libro de heráldica española y queríamos rastrear hasta al último de sus descendientes en Nueva España-apoya Owen, más dueño de sus nervios.

-Creo que para disponer de esos datos, debemos hablarlo directamente con el Señor Obispo. No sabía que su interés específico era sobre esa mujer y esa familia…hablaré con ustedes con la verdad. Desde el incidente de la profanación de la tumba, somos muy reservados en cuanto a datos de los Gutiérrez de Pineda-comenta el delgado hombre-así que les pediré que esperen en el pasillo mientras informo a su eminencia…¿me acompañan?-invita con un tono cordial en que se oculta cierta advertencia el sacerdote, los chicos se miran uno a otro y terminan por obedecer, Pedro sale primero tras el Padre Peña que espera sujetando la puerta, tras el Serena y el último es Owen, el sacerdote cierra la puerta.

-Disculpe, creo que me ha atrapado parte de la camisa con la puerta-se excusa el griego.

-Aguarde aquí joven, iré por las llaves y a presentar su petición al obispo, no tardo-se aleja Peña por los pasillos dejando solos a los chicos.

-¡Perfecto! y ahora qué se supone que haremos-molesta Serena-¿Por qué no quieren darnos datos de Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda?

-Es obvio que sospechan algo, primero lo de la tumba y luego esto.-reitera Pedro.-no sé cómo vamos a poder entrar.

-Muy fácil-dice Owen jalando su camisa atrapada y la puerta se abre-sin pedirles permiso…

-¡Como hiciste eso!-dice asombrada Serena.

-Algunos trucos que he aprendido, cuando eres pequeño y te prohíben la entrada en muchas habitaciones interesantes aprendes cosas como esta.-sonríe el joven griego.

-Bien, vamos…Owen, espera aquí y nos avisas si viene alguien, necesito a Pedro para traducir-solicita ella.

-Vayan, que tendrán un guardián de primer nivel-sonríe el chico griego. Serena y el joven cartagenero entran en la habitación del archivo y caminan entre los pasillos, mirando los años que indicaban estos.

-1700 a 1710…aquí debe estar.-dice Serena, abre el cajón con la llave que está pegada al archivero, y sus ojos se topan con cientos de actas, ella y Pedro las ojean tomando algunas.

-Más abajo Tsukino san, estas son solo de 1700 a 1702…estará en el penúltimo si seguimos el orden-opina el guía, rápidamente Serena abre el penúltimo cajón del archivero y toma el grueso volumen que dice "1708", sus dedos nerviosos ojean el libro que Pedro detiene con ambas manos, es muy pesado y huele a humedad, evidentemente no es el original sino una copia-¿En ese tiempo usaban ya el orden alfabético?-pregunta Serena.

-No tengo idea Tsukino san-se excusa Pedro.

-Por el desorden de estas actas creo que no. ¡Dios!…no sabemos en qué mes murió…esto será interminable…

-Intente cercanos a la fecha del hundimiento, en Junio de 1708.-propone Pedro.

-Serena…no es por presionar pero afuera se escuchan voces, ¡Apresúrense!-solicita nervioso Owen desde la puerta.

-La presión no ayuda Owen…-reitera la nerviosa chica rubia cuyos dedos pasan y pasan los interminables nombres de las actas.

-Nunca la encontraremos así y el libro no podemos llevárnoslo. Tampoco arrancar la hoja, se darían cuenta que fuimos nosotros e iríamos directo a prisión-asustado Pedro quien suda copiosamente.

-Insisto caballeros que la presión no ayuda-reitera Serena con la frente igualmente llena de sudor-¡Ya basta!-dice furiosa-ahora es cuando debo confiar en la suerte, esta mañana me levanté del lado correcto, además vi en la ventana un colibrí y esas aves son de la suerte…sé que Rei no cree en esto y quizá tu tampoco Pedro pero yo sí…de modo que amparada en mi suerte…-dice y cerrando los ojos abre el libro en una página indeterminada, Samaniego la deja hacer sujetando el volumen, Serena abre los ojos lentamente y luego sonríe, ante ella destaca la fecha nefasta y el nombre escrito en letra manuscrita de tinta negra…

-¡Increíble!-sorprendido Samaniego.

-¡Gracias por no fallarme fuerzas cósmicas de la creación!-ora Serena-ahora es momento de usar el aparato de Ami-sonríe extrayendo de su bolso el estuche negro e intentando encenderlo pero el foco rojo no prende.

-Serena…Pedro…es hora de salir, se oyen pasos y voces más fuertes, y no solo de una persona, algo me dice que el padre Peña viene acompañado y que nos negaron el permiso-insiste Owen desde la puerta.

-Vamos…Ami no me falles…-dice Serena, pero el pequeño escáner no prende, entonces ella lo golpea contra el archivero y al fin enciende.-olvidé lo del "Pequeño golpecillo"-asiente ella, y luego pasa la luz azul por encima del acta de defunción.

-¿Eso bastará?-pregunta asustado Pedro.

-Tiene que bastar…debe bastar…ahora vámonos.-apremia Serena y mientras Pedro regresa el grueso libro al cajón, Serena guarda su estuche en la bolsa.

-¡Rápido! ¡Ya están aquí!-grita Owen, los dos chicos salen justo a tiempo de sentarse en la banca fuera del pasillo, y Owen cierra la puerta de golpe, justo en ese momento llegan al lugar el sacerdote con dos jóvenes de sotana blanca, quizá seminaristas.

-¿Qué fue el sonido que escuché?-pregunta con tono hostil el padre Peña, Serena mira asustada a Pedro.

-Solo que logré sacar mi camisa de la puerta y esta se cerró de golpe Padre.-se excusa Owen respondiendo en inglés, el sacerdote los mira dudoso.

-Lamento informarles que el señor obispo ha negado el permiso para ver los archivos de esa fecha, al menos hasta tener datos precisos sobre el ataque al que fueron sometidas las criptas y que se relaciona con esa fecha, nadie más que personal autorizado tendrá acceso al archivo…siento esto Pedro-dice en español él.

-No se preocupe Padre Peña, entendemos, yo explicaré a los jóvenes, de igual modo gracias por todo-se despide Pedro en español besando la mano del clérigo igual que Serena y Owen quienes se alejan por el pasillo, el sacerdote de penetrante mirada negra los ve salir, pero evidentemente piensa que algo no está bien.

-Esperen a que revise algo y estén atentos a detener a los extranjeros si se necesita-dice a los jóvenes seminaristas, que asienten, tomando unas llaves de la bolsa de la sotana entra en la habitación y camina hasta le pasillo en que antes se hallaban Serena y Pedro, abre el penúltimo cajón del archivero, toma con la seguridad de quien sabe lo que hace el grueso libro, y hojea hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, suspira hondo aliviado al ver en su lugar e intacta el acta de defunción de Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda.-creo que me equivoqué, los juzgué mal…¡Perdóname señor por mis malos pensamientos!-termina santiguándose.

-¿Padre Arnulfo?... ¿Detenemos a los visitantes?-pregunta uno de los jóvenes seminaristas asomándose a la habitación.

-No, déjenlos ir-da por terminado el sacerdote aquel tema guardando el libro en el archivero…

**Oficinas de "Fénix Odyssey" Plaza Santo Domingo, Cartagena de Indias.**

Ami y Minako trabajan arduamente con las computadoras y datos, Ami mueve ágilmente sus dedos en los teclados de las máquinas, mientras la chica rubia en una gran mesa tiene muchos mapas en donde escribe y dibuja las coordenadas con escuadras, reglas y un compás, están tan abstraídas en su trabajo, que solo se escucha la música electrónica que suena en un reproductor, alguien toca a la puerta y Ami abre.

-¿Qué es esto?...¿Una oficina de trabajo o una discoteca?-pregunta entrando Rei junto a Makoto y Nataku que ya atacan la nevera sacando bebidas frías para calmar los estragos del calor, mientras Rei molesta se acerca a la mesa apagando el reproductor, Minako le lanza una mirada asesina.

-¿Algún problema con mi música Hino?-cuestiona molesta-creo que dijiste que querías que trabajáramos rápido, bien, me inspira la música.-molesta la enciende de nuevo.

-Si sirve para que termines, solicitaré bocinas más grandes.-sonríe ella sin caer en la provocación y se acerca con Ami.

-¿Cómo van?-le dice mirando su trabajo con un dibujo a 3D en la computadora.

-Por hoy solo pasando datos, mañana quizá podamos sobreponerlos y tener las primeras proyecciones-reitera ella.-¿Y Ustedes?-dice hablando fuerte por la música.

-Tenemos mucha información, ahora sabemos cosas interesantes de la familia Gutiérrez de Pineda, pero creo que haces bien en dar ese plazo, mañana tendremos una reunión definitiva, en donde todos expondremos los datos que obtuvimos-responde gritando igual la chica de cabello negro, y molesta se acerca y baja de nuevo el volumen de la grabadora.

-¡Que pasa!-ruge Mina.

-¡Alguien llama y no dejas oír!-reitera Rei, Makoto abre la puerta, Owen, Serena y Pedro entran en las oficinas.

-¡Alguien deme algo de beber rápido!-reclama la rubia sudorosa. Nataku le alarga un vaso con jugo de manzana, pero Serena le arrebata la cerveza fría que tiene en la mano y se la toma de golpe, Pedro y Owen se tiran en el sillón.

-¿A Ustedes qué les pasó que tienen esas caras?-pregunta Makoto.

-¿Que nos pasó?… ¡Que tuvimos la aventura más peligrosa que he tenido en mi vida!…-se queja Serena.

-¿Los persiguió la justicia?...¿Volaron un camión?-cuestiona Rei.

-Peor… ¡Robamos datos sin permiso!-explica Owen.

-¿Eso es excitante?...chicos eso no tiene nada de malo-sonríe Rei-estoy orgullosa de Ustedes.

-Puede ser que para ti no sea peligroso, pero sabes que yo jamás haría eso en mi sano juicio. Rei Hino…¡Me has arrastrado a un abismo de perdición y no sé qué sigue en mi lista!

-¿Qué tal salto en paracaídas?-cuestiona la pelinegra entre las risas de todos.

-Ya chicos, fuera de bromas, pasamos el susto de nuestras vidas, pero el juguete de Ami funcionó, no solo encontramos el registro de defunción de Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda, sino que lo escaneamos-dice Serena sacando el estuche negro de cosméticos y dándoselo a Ami.

-¿Y mi nena maleducada hizo su trabajo?-cuestiona la programadora poniendo un cable USB al estuche.

-Tuve que darle su tunda, pero lo hizo-sonríe ella, todos se acercan curiosos a la laptop de Ami mirando los datos que ella extrae del pequeño escáner.

-Un escáner de bolsillo…increíble-comenta Nataku.- ¿Sabes Mizuno que entre la genialidad y la locura hay una línea sumamente delgada?-dice el peliplateado.

-Sí, ya me lo han dicho, digamos que me gusta caminar en el borde-termina la joven de gafas, y rápidamente en la pantalla se digitaliza la imagen escaneada del documento-y allí lo tienen, perfecta toma-sonríe ella.

-Ami…quiero verla detenidamente, creo que puedo traducirla. ¿Puedes mandarla a mi mail?-solicita Rei, Ami asiente y ambas se quedan trabajando en la computadora.

-¿Alguien tiene hambre?...la verdad yo sí, bajaré a comprar algo para comer-dice Nataku.

-Buena idea Yamada, todos aquí morimos de hambre-apoya Owen.

-Hagamos algo, cenemos aquí y vámonos al hotel, ha sido un largo y agitado día-comenta Minako sobando su cuello adolorida de la posición que tenía revisando los mapas.

-Voto a favor de la idea de Mina-levanta la mano Makoto-prepararé piñas coladas…¡Nataku compra esencia de coco!-pide al chica, Nataku asiente y sale ya a la calle, todos se dispersan a preparar las bebidas que Owen y Serena sacan de la nevera, mientras las chicas están comentando con Pedro las aventuras del día, el joven cartagenero ríe de buena gana junto a Makoto quien le narra la forma como Mina encantó al inspector. Serena camina hacia el escritorio y cierra la laptop de Ami de golpe, tanto la peliazul como Rei, que observaba el documento, la miran desconcertadas.

- Rei, Ami, creo que hemos avanzado mucho este día, ¿No pueden solo relajarse?-dice la rubia.

-Odango, sabes que mientras no tengamos una explicación lógica de esto, no puedo estar tranquila-termina Rei-y con todo lo que ahora sé de la familia Gutiérrez de Pineda mucho menos.

-Rei, dije cero trabajo, vamos con las chicas, solo conversa, toma algunas bebidas, y diviértete.-pide ella tomándola de las manos, Rei sonríe.

-Creo que tienes razón…vamos brindemos con jugo tu incursión al "Lado Oscuro"-ríe ella-mi correcta hermana que nunca rompe las reglas se acaba de robar un documento, y no uno cualquier, uno de la Iglesia, traicionando el respeto que le merece eso-ríe Rei.

-Mira lo que me haces hacer.-termina Serena.

-Vamos Ami chan, hay que relajarse un poco-animada Rei invita a la programadora, pero en ese momento el celular de Rei suena, y ella contesta.

-¿Si?...¡Theodosius sama!-grita emocionada.-si…espera…no escucho bien…hay ruido…dame un momento-acaba saliendo de la oficina, camina por las escaleras bajando hasta la calle mientras contesta-si tenemos muchas cosas que informar, lamento no comunicarme pero quería tener datos concretos, si claro…igual nos alegra escucharte…¡Pedro es un amor!...y muy eficiente, gracias por contactarnos con él, sin su ayuda no habríamos podido hacer nada aquí…claro…en cuanto tengamos algo concreto hacemos la videoconferencia, todos te envían saludos…nos vemos…-cuelga el teléfono ella, que mientras hablaba con el anciano griego había bajado las escaleras del edificio hasta salir a la calle, que a esas horas de la noche aún estaba muy concurrida por turistas y comensales en los restaurantes aledaños. Rei guarda su teléfono en el bolso de su pantalón y se dispone a regresar a la oficina, cuando de lejos mira a Nataku que con unas bolsas de plástico sale de un expendio cercano y camina hacia el lugar; la joven de ojos amatista decide esperarlo para subir juntos, sin embargo la saca de su observación al ver como dos hombres que ella conoce muy bien salen de entre la gente y le cortan el paso al chico-¿Zafiro y Diamante?-se cuestiona ella, luego la joven mira como lo comienzan a empujar y lo acorralan en un callejón, alarmada Rei intenta llegar al lugar, pero al hacerlo choca con una mujer que llevaba frutos en una canasta y los derriba al suelo.

-¡Hey! ¡Que te crees! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!-dice la mujer morena vestida con las amplias enaguas de colores propias de las cartageneras.

-Disculpe-se excusa Rei ayudándola a levantar las frutas, pero mirando hacia el callejón con insistencia, cuando al fin termina de ayudar a la mujer y ésta, aun vociferando porque sus ciruelas se habían aplastado, luego de recibir el billete que Rei le diera en compensación, sigue su camino, entonces la chica corriendo se acerca al callejón, pero se oculta tras un poste de luz al ver salir de este a Demian Black y sus dos hijos. Oculta allí observa como Zafiro tiene la nariz llena de sangre la cual detiene con un pañuelo, pero a pesar de su asombro se contiene. Cuando las siluetas de los tres hombres se pierden entre la gente, ella entra en el callejón. Las bolsas con las bebidas y comida se hallan en el suelo, pero a ella le preocupa más el chico que furioso y con en el labio sangrante ataca la pared a puñetazos.

-¿Nataku?- pregunta ella sujetándolo del hombro, él se voltea a mirarla asombrado de su presencia allí.

-¿Pyro?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Salí a contestar el teléfono y vi todo. Sé que Zafiro, Diamante y su Padre te hicieron esto, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué?-cuestiona ella.- ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con los Black?-el chico de ojos dorados la mira consternado, y ella limpia la sangre que corre de la boca de él con el pañuelo que llevaba anudado al cuello.

-Supongo que a ti no puedo mentirte Pyro-suspira Nataku, Rei se recarga en la pared del callejón a su lado-¿Sabes qué?...tenías razón sobre mí, sobre lo que soy, un ladrón, un bandido que roba piezas de arte y arqueológicas y las vende al mejor postor sin escrúpulos, alguien a quien solo le importa el dinero, una mala persona.

-Yo nunca dije eso último-reitera ella.

-Lo sé, pero tienes toda la razón, soy una escoria…

-¿Y eso tiene qué tiene ver con los Black?-pregunta.

-Ahora sabrás de donde conozco a Demian Black y sus adorables hijos.-comienza Nataku la narración mientras ella lo escucha detenidamente.

Afuera de la oficina, Owen ha salido a hacer una llamada, Serena abre la puerta y mira que al fondo del pasillo el chico discute acaloradamente con alguien en japonés, solo alcanza a escuchar el final de la charla y camina hacia Owen.

-¡Definitivamente no! ¡Estás loco! ¡Te dije que yo me hago cargo!... ¡Claro que entiendo pero tú debes entender también! ¡Puedes quedar dañado para toda la vida solo por una imprudencia!... ¡Espera! ¡Axel! ¡Axel!-grita, pero ante el sonido del aparato molesto cuelga el teléfono.

-¿Owen?...¿Pasa algo malo?-cuestiona ella.-claro si puede saberse, no quiero ser indiscreta.

-No lo eres Serena…y si pasa algo, llamó Axel, mi amigo, el prometido de Michiru, insiste en venir a Cartagena a ayudar, está desesperado, pero no puede hacerlo. Cuando ese hombre…Santillán-dice el chico, Serena sonríe agradecida de que Owen crea su teoría.-se llevó a mi prima, lo hirió en la pierna, quedó muy dañado y eso le ha impedido hacerse cargo de la investigación, por eso mis tíos me comisionaron a mí, pero ahora que usa muletas, quiere venir, no entiende que no puede ayudar así y que es peligroso en su estado.

-Pobre chico…entiendo tu preocupación, pero no saber nada de la persona que amas debe ser desesperante-termina la chica-no te preocupes así Owen, verás que vamos a poner todo nuestro empeño para rescatar a tu prima antes de que tu amigo haga una tontería.-dice ella, el joven le sonríe.

-Gracias Serena, gracias por estar allí para mí siempre, sabes que aprecio a todos los chicos del equipo, hasta a Yamada con todo y sus ironías, pero contigo es muy especial, siento que un lazo muy fuerte nos une, que nuestras almas se entienden .-comenta él acariciando la mejilla de Serena que se sonroja.

-También siento lo mismo Owen…pero yo…yo…-dice Serena impresionada, el chico griego se acerca a ella lentamente hasta que…

-¡Hey Serena! ¡Vengan acá los dos porque Pedro quiere tomarnos una fotografía!-grita Minako rompiendo la magia del breve instante, Serena confundida y sonrojada, corre dentro de la oficina tomando del brazo a la modelo.

-¡Vamos ya Mina chan!-dice la rubia de dos coletas entrando, Owen solo sonríe al ver como la rubia se escapa de toda posible explicación.

-Ya será después…-son las palabras del joven griego.

En el callejón lateral a la Plaza de Santo Domingo, malamente iluminado por una farola, Nataku y Rei recargados en la pared miran hacia arriba, en silencio, uno junto a otro.

-Y eso es todo Pyro, yo no conocí al hombre que me contrató más que por ese anillo, y ahora que vi detenidamente la mano de Demian Black me di cuenta de todo, dice que si no le entrego el medallón y el mapa va a hacer una denuncia en mi contra a las autoridades por robo, me ha dicho _"De la palabra de Demian Black a la de un traficante no habrá duda quién es más fiable".-_imita Nataku el tono correcto del doctor Black.

-Técnicamente tiene razón, te quedaste con ese cheque y lo gastaste pero nunca entregaste la mercancía-reitera Rei.

-Sé eso Pyro, pero me llena de rabia saberme en manos de esos tipos.-estalla Nataku golpeando con el puño la pared-tu ex novio dijo que para alguien como yo no sería difícil robarles a Ustedes esas cosas.

-Nataku…si yo no te hubiera visto, si no me entero de esto… ¿Serías capaz de habernos robado el medallón y el mapa solo por salvarte a ti mismo?-ansiosa Rei tomando el musculoso brazo del joven, las pupilas moradas se cruzan con los orbes dorados del chico, como quien quiere leer en ellas la verdad.

-El hombre que era antes de conocerlos lo habría hecho sin pensar, no sería la primer vez que engaño o traiciono por salvar mi pellejo-sonríe él-pero el hombre que soy ahora simplemente no podría, desde que estoy en "Fénix Odyssey" siento que por primer vez pertenezco a un lugar, a algo…y además, estás tú.-explica Nataku tomando un mechón de cabello negro que se escapa del peinado de Rei-sé que no me quieres creer, que te burlas de lo que te digo Pyro, pero es verdad, antes no me importaba que me llamaran ladrón, delincuente, infame o villano, pero escuchar esas palabras de tus labios me duele mucho, así que ahora por vez primera en mi vida quiero hacer las cosas bien y ser sincero, aunque no sé cómo salir de este problema-confiesa él, Rei le sonríe y acercándose a él le da un beso en la mejilla, el pobre chico la mira sorprendido.

-Gracias por eso Nataku, en verdad lo aprecio mucho, y te prometo que vamos a encontrar una solución-dice y toma la fuerte mano del peliplateado - pero juntos, como equipo, porque ahora sé que eres parte de "Fénix Odyssey" aunque no quieras.

-Gracias por creerme Pyro-sonríe él entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-¿Cuándo te dieron esos rufianes el plazo para entregar las cosas?

-Mañana a las diez de la noche, durante el "Festival Filibustero" frente a la Catedral.-explica Nataku.

-Bien, eso nos da tiempo, y el festival será favorable, por un lado el mapa puede ser que ya no nos sea útil, y por otro lado el medallón…-sonríe ella con picardía, Nataku sonríe igual-por algo tenemos "Dos" medallones de rubíes.

-Creo Pyro que ya entiendo lo que piensas-adivina él.

-Haremos algo, hablaremos con el equipo y les diremos la verdad, que entregaremos las cosas mañana a los Black, pero no le diremos nuestro secreto de los dos medallones…eso será solo entre tú y yo, un "As bajo la manga"…¿Quieres?-pide Rei.

-Me encanta tener secretos contigo Pyro-confiesa Nataku con tono travieso.

-Entonces vamos arriba que nos deben estar esperando, además necesitaremos que todos estén algo alcoholizados para cuando sepan sobre el trato con los Black-termina ella ayudando al chico a tomar las bolsas y levantar las botellas y comestibles del suelo. Los dos salen del callejón hacia el edificio de la oficina, subiendo las escaleras se detienen en ese piso y Rei llama a la puerta tras la que se escuchan risas.

-Pyro-la detiene Nataku antes de que los dejen pasar.-gracias de nuevo por creerme-sonríe él, en ese instante Makoto abre la puerta.

-¡Vaya! …¿Fueron por las bebidas a Tokio?...tardaron siglos.

-¡Hey chicos!-aplaude Rei.-antes de que comience la velada, creo que tenemos algo muy importanteque decirles-explica la líder de "Fénix Odyssey, Ami apaga la música y todos la miran.

-¿Van a cambiarse a una habitación matrimonial?-cuestiona Makoto entre las risas de todos, menos de Mina que mira a los dos sonrojados chicos.

-¡Claro que no Makoto!-ofendida Rei-es algo muy serio…creo que después de todo, si iremos al "Festival Filibustero"-aclara ella mientras todos estallan en aplausos y júbilo-sí, entiendo el entusiasmo, pero no se emocionen mucho, hay algo más que deben saber, no iremos precisamente en plan de diversión…-sigue ella narrando a su equipo los sucesos.

**Islas Rosario, Cartagena de Indias Colombia.**

La oscuridad de la noche cubre el mar, mientras en las orillas de una de las islas del Rosario, oculta por acantilados y arrecifes de coral, inexplorada y lejana, se alzan las desgarradas velas del galeón fantasma en la pequeña bahía que se forma tras los acantilados. En la arena de la playa cientos de hombres vestidos con el uniforme de la Armada Española viene y van alrededor de hogueras, riendo animadamente, hasta que en la proa del navío aparece la arrogante silueta del capitán del barco, José Fernández de Santillán, quien mira a su tripulación, mientras el Segundo de a bordo grita a viva voz.

-¡CALLAD BELLACOS QUE EL CAPITÁN HABLARÁ!-dice el tipo, los marinos guardan respetuoso silencio, mientras el joven de cabello negro habla.

-¡Valientes! ¡Mañana es el segundo día de Luna llena! ¡Podremos pisar tierra sin peligro, y lo haremos en Cartagena para recuperar dos cosas! ¡El verdadero medallón de rubíes y los restos de Susana!-dice él.-¡Con ambas cosas, la maldición terminará definitivamente!-exclama Santillán, los gritos de júbilo de la tripulación acompañados de disparos de armas de fuego resuenan en toda la isla.

-¡Capitán!...¿Cómo estáis tan seguro de recuperar el medallón verdadero?...¿No pos podrían engañar de nuevo?-grita un delgado marino de cabello rojo.

-Comprendo vuestro descontento, Pérez, pero esta vez os juro que no me tomarán el pelo.-dice Santillán.

-¿Cómo estáis seguro capitán?-insiste otro alto marino canoso de larga barba.

-Muy sencillo, Domínguez…¡Os mostraré el terrible poder de la Maldición que nos ata!-grita Santillán tomando el medallón aguamarina que pende de su pecho y alargándolo hacia adelante declara con potente voz.-¡En nombre de las fuerzas terribles que nos han maldecido, te ordeno que me muestres a la persona que tiene el medallón que es la otra parte de ti!-ruega el capitán al medallón azul, un halo de luz aguamarina surge de este, encandilando a los marinos, que se cuben el rostro, y cuando este cesa, se proyecta ante ellos, como salida de la gema azul, la imagen de una mujer de cabello negro y ojos morados.

Todos se retiran asustados, algunos caen de rodillas y otros se santiguan.

-¡Allí la tienen! ¡La mujer de ojos amatista tiene el medallón que nos hará libres! ¡Memoricen bien sus rasgos porque mañana toda la tripulación del San José irá tras ella!-estalla Santillán en un grito que es respondido por un fiero rugido de batalla por todos los marinos quienes alzan sus armas en señal de asentimiento, el capitán sonríe al ver a su tripulación tan enardecida-mañana terminará todo, seiscientos marinos fantasma contra una indefensa mujer, no podemos fallar…Susana…espera por mí-ora mirando la Luna el capitán tomando de nuevo el medallón aguamarina y ocultándolo entre su casaca.

…..0….

**GLOSARIO:**

***SONAR: **_**del**____**inglés**____**SONAR**__**,**____**acrónimo**____**de**____**So**__**und**____**N**__**avigation**____**A**__**nd**____**R**__**anging**__**, o 'navegación por sonido' es una técnica que usa la propagación del **__**sonido**____**bajo el agua en que las ondas al chocar con los elementos del fondo marino transmiten **____**impulsos sonoros y magnéticos semejante al GPS.**_

****CÁMARA DIGICLOPS: **_**Cámaras especiales para robots de localización y mapeo que permite la adquisición de un conjunto de imágenes al momento que el robot realizaba un recorrido determinado.**_

*****FRAMES: **_**Se denomina**____**frame**____**en inglés, a un**____**fotograma**____**o**____**cuadro**__**, una**____**imagen**____**particular dentro de una sucesión de imágenes que componen una animación. La continua sucesión de estos fotogramas producen a la**____**vista**____**la sensación de**____**movimiento**__**, fenómeno dado por las pequeñas diferencias que hay entre cada uno de ellos**_**.**

***ALGORITMO DE CORRELACIÓN: **_**Cálculos matemáticos para descifrar mapeados en 3D.**_

****BARRIDO LATERAL: **_**Técnica de escaneo en solo dos dimensiones.**_

*****VISION ESTEREOSCÓPICA: **_**La**____**visión estereoscópica**____**es la visión binocular (dos ojos) que produce la sensación de una imagen en tres dimensiones, al ser procesadas por el cerebro.**_

***ALGORITMO DE MINIMIZACIÓN: **_**sistema de cálculos hechos por los robots para ejecutar tareas de forma más eficiente.**_

…**..0…..**

**NOTAS FINALES: Largo capítulo, espero me disculpen, pero en verdad se alarga la historia, más cuando hay que explicar términos científicos. Espero no se hayan aburrido con lo de Ami, pero de verdad quería que sonara tan profesional como un experto, aunque Nataku la tache de NERD, igualmente agradezco a Naty porque por su consejo arreglé la parte del "Mercury" que espero haya quedado bien. Bueno, ahora yendo a la historia de José y Susana con la maldición, sé que de momento pueden parecer muchos datos inconexos, pero poco a poco se irán recopilando. Los datos que Rei tiene de la biblioteca, el acta de defunción y los cálculos de Ami y Mina van a triangularse en el capítulo que viene dejando bastante claros esos puntos…y además…¡Ya será la segunda noche de Luna Llena! Lo cual se traduce como una invasión de 600 marinos fantasma ansiosos de venganza por todo Cartagena con gente civil disfrazada de pirata en una noche de locura, persecuciones, acción y mucho peligro…XD…si señor…al fin empieza lo que me gusta, la verdadera acción, y ahora sí que Rei se encomiende a todos los Kamis porque ya saben que ella tiene el medallón…XD**

**Agradeciendo como siempre su apoyo para esta historia y para mí, nos despedimos yo y la Tortuga Nadadora (que se escapa como puede para mandarme la edición) y nos vemos en dos semanas más, ahora sí, listos porque comienza la verdadera acción (no apto para cardiacos)…XD.**

"**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello"**

**ATTE: LADY PHOENIX**


	10. Chapter 9: Segunda Noche de Luna Llena

**CAZADORES DE TESOROS**

**TEMPORADA 1: EL MISTERIO DEL GALEÓN "SAN JOSÉ"**

**Cap. 9: Segunda noche de Luna llena**

**Hotel "Caribe" Cartagena de Indias, Colombia.**

Serena Tsukino sale del cuarto de baño secando sus largos cabellos rubios con una toalla y envuelta en una bata blanca, es ya muy tarde; ella se había levantado por el intenso calor caribeño que la agobiaba a darse un baño, y cuando lo hizo, eran las dos de mañana. Rei aún estaba sentada en su cama con la laptop encendida escribiendo insistentemente en una libreta con su inseparable tintero y pluma. Aún ahora que salía su amiga seguía enfrascada en su trabajo.

-¿Sigues con eso Rei?... ¿Es que acaso no dormirás?-pregunta Serena acercándose a ella y viendo la pantalla en que destaca la imagen del documento que ella había escaneado en el archivo de Catedral.

-Quiero tener traducido todo para la reunión de mañana, ya que hay cosas realmente interesantes -se excusa la chica de cabello negro. Serena se queda callada. -¿Pasa algo? -le pregunta Rei.

-Mañana Ami y Mina tendrán los resultados de las imágenes del fondo marino, sabremos si el "San José" sigue allí o si como yo creo, vaga por el mar presa de una maldición, al fin de mucho tiempo mañana será el día en que una de nuestras dos teorías sea descartada… -explica la rubia.

-Sé eso-termina Rei -Pero ¿por qué la preocupación?

-Porque no me quiero pelear contigo, y porque presiento que de lo que digan mañana Ami y Mina dependen muchas cosas, no quiero que eso nos distancie Rei -dice ella y se abraza de su amiga.

-Ya Odango, no seas boba, eso no pasará, somos profesionales las dos y sabemos reconocer con madurez las pruebas contundentes, además, si eso no basta, somos más que amigas… somos hermanas, algo así no nos alejaría-termina ella respondiendo al abrazo de Serena-sabes que tú y tu familia son lo más cercano que tengo a un hogar, de modo que deja de preocuparte por tonterías y vamos a dormir, terminé-cierra ella el aparato y lo guarda en una mochila que tiene junto a la cama. Serena se acerca a su cama y se recuesta, Rei apaga la luz y un leve silencio envuelve el lugar, pero ninguna de las dos duerme sino que miran el techo de la habitación.

-Rei… ¿Me prometes que pase lo que pase jamás dejaremos de ser amigas?

-Te lo prometo -responde Rei en medio de un bostezo.

-Rei…algo más…

-Dime.

-¿No te alegra que Nataku haya sido sincero con nosotros?...es decir, él tuvo la posibilidad de no decirnos nada y solo robar el medallón y el mapa, salvarse y desaparecer; pero no lo hizo, dijo la verdad, eso… ¿No te hace verlo diferente?

-Me asombra mucho, pero no cambia en nada mi concepto sobre él, una sola acción buena no lo redime de un pasado lleno de errores -es la fría respuesta de Rei. La muchacha rubia se queda callada analizando el tono de las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Dices eso de verdad o sólo porque te da miedo admitir que estás más unida a Nataku con cada día que pasa? -es la pregunta de Serena que hace que la chica de cabello negro se sonroje, menos mal que está oscuro y su perceptiva compañera no lo nota.

-¿Quieres dejar de intentar leer mis emociones y sólo dedicarte a dormir?... mañana tenemos un largo y pesado día -corta Rei la charla.

-Mañana es el Segundo día de Luna llena. -declara Serena.

-¿Y eso que tiene de especial? -cuestiona Rei.

-Nada… yo me entiendo… buenas noches Rei -termina la historiadora sin querer aclarar ante su obstinada amiga sus sospechas.

-Buenas noches Sere-acaba Rei y las dos intentan dormir… intentan porque en verdad no lo logran del todo, han sido días muy intensos y cargados de emociones como para tener la calma de dormir tranquilas.

**Oficinas de "Phoenix Odyssey" Plaza Santo Domingo, Cartagena de Indias.**

Serena llega aquella mañana junto con Makoto, Owen y Nataku a las instalaciones de las oficinas. Es la alta joven ingeniero quien llama a la puerta.

-Entren -dice una voz. Ellos abren y miran dentro en donde parece que ha pasado un terrible terremoto. Ami sentada en una silla giratoria viene y va de un lugar a otro dividida entre las siete computadoras del lugar lleno de cables y conexiones mientras que Minako bebiendo café como si de ello dependiera su vida, tiene muchos mapas y hojas regados en la mesa y con unos anteojos sobre sus ojos azules traza en ellos muchas marcas con un compás y varias reglas. Tras ella hay al menos veinte vasos desechables sucios con restos de café en una mesa.

-¡Wow! ¿A qué horas fue el sismo? -pregunta Makoto pasando entre aquel desastre esquivando cables y papeles arrugados en el piso.

-No fue sismo Mako chan, sólo que Mina y yo no dormimos por terminar el trabajo -opina Ami levantándose los anteojos y frotando su cansada vista.

-No lo dudo Mizuno sama, se nota que ambas son profesionales, en nombre de Michiru y Axel, gracias por poner tanto empeño en esto -sonríe Owen inclinándose ante ellas.

-No des las gracias, lindo, esto es para mostrarle a Hino lo que pasa cuando nos reta -sonríe la cartógrafa sin ocultar el evidente desafío que tiene con Rei.

-Vaya Minako, te desconozco así, estás realmente animada a pesar de no haber dormido-dijo Serena.

-Todo vale la pena, hasta no dormir por el premio de ver el rostro de nuestra querida "JEFA" cuando sepa lo que encontramos debajo del mar-sonríe enigmática Mina.

-¿Qué cosa encontraron? -impaciente Makoto.

-Espera Mako chan, es mejor que estén todos aquí cuando lo expliquemos-advierte prudente Ami.

-Y a todo esto ¿dónde se supone que está la líder y brillante jefa de esta expedición?-cuestiona Mina con ironía palpable.

-Rei dejó un mensaje en la habitación diciendo que iría con Pedro a buscar una información muy importante, cuando me levanté ya no estaba allí. -explica Serena mientras las chicas despejan la mesa y acercan las sillas para la reunión.

-Ya veo, ojalá no tarde, a todo esto… ¿Han visto sus trajes para el festival filibustero de la noche? ¡Son geniales! confieso que estoy muy emocionada con la fiesta de la noche -explica Minako.

-Cierto, el mío es maravilloso también, aunque le han tenido que hacer algunos ajustes para que me quedara mejor, ya me imagino a todo Cartagena con traje de pirata… ¡Será de ensueño!-asiente Makoto.

-Antes que Rei llegue, quiero decirles a todos que les agradezco mucho lo que hicieron por mí, la forma como tomaron mi problema y me han ayudado, en verdad me hicieron sentir parte del equipo -habla con tono sumiso el chico de cabello plata.

-No agradezcas guapo, en verdad eres parte del equipo, y por algo estamos juntos en esto-le dijo Minako tomando el fuerte brazo de Nataku y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo sé, Mina, pero de igual modo debo agradecer, en verdad las cosas que he hecho en el pasado no son muy buenas y que me apoyen ahora, sobre todo Pyro, y tú Gaijín, agradezco que no me guardes rencor por entorpecer la misión, por poner en riesgo a tu prima, eso es muy importante para mí -Owen a su lado palmea la espalda de Nataku.

-No te disculpes Yamada, siempre habrá solución, ahora lo importante es alejar a esos hombres de nosotros, además tú y yo tenemos un trato… ¿Recuerdas?-pregunta el joven griego haciendo referencia al acuerdo que él y Nataku hicieron de cuidar a Serena y Rei de los Black.

-Recuerdo muy bien Gaijín, y créeme que soy el más interesado en deshacernos de esos tipos lo más pronto posible -comenta el peliplateado quedamente. En ese momento las voces de Rei y Pedro discutiendo en español se oyen por el pasillo. Los desesperados golpes de la puerta anuncian su llegada.

-¡PUF!... Rei está de malas-comenta Serena al escuchar los golpes y las interjecciones de su amiga.

-Y más que se va a enfurecer -sonríe Mina enigmática. Makoto abre la puerta y parece que con la chica de cabello negro entra un huracán en aquella oficina.

-¡Es que esto es inconcebible! ¡Te dije que por algo no me gusta tratar con gente cerrada de cabeza!... ¡parece un maldito mal de todos los que enajenados siguen una secta religiosa! -furiosa Rei, cuyos pies se enredan en un cable de los aparatos que las chicas tienen en el lugar y está a punto de caer, pero Nataku la detiene del brazo y la levanta.

-¡Hey Pyro!... tranquila, ¿Qué pasó?-cuestiona el chico.

-Pasa que estuvimos investigando acerca de una posible profesión de Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda en el antiguo convento de Santa Clara, pero no pudimos revisar los registros antiguos de la arquidiócesis, yo se lo dije a Hino san, le hablé sobre el cerco a la información que nos pusieron en Catedral, pero no quiso creerme hasta que nos mandaron a paseo-comenta el joven cartagenero.

-¿Pero sabes una cosa Pedro?... esos fanáticos católicos al ocultar la información solamente están confirmando nuestras sospechas. Seguro que esa mujer iba a ser monja, eso explica muchas cosas-sigue la chica de cabello negro.

-Entonces les parece si comenzamos la reunión, tenemos mucho que comunicar, cosas increíbles que… -propone Ami, pero Mina le tapa la boca.

-¡No Mizuno aún no digas nada!-dice Mina. -quiero darme el lujo de hacerlo yo-Ami solo sonríe.

-Algo se traen Ustedes dos -deduce Serena.

-A su tiempo Serena, a su tiempo -asiente la rubia.

-En verdad equipo lamento la demora, pero para lo que vamos a tratar el día de hoy era indispensable esa información-comenta Rei sentándose en una silla en la mesa del centro y quitándose su mochila saca de ella la laptop roja la cual enciende-estamos aquí para dar un resumen de la nueva información que tenemos sobre Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda, la mujer que según lo que sabemos originó este vandalismo en torno a la tumba y el lío sobre la supuesta maldición del "San José" sea de la naturaleza que sea -Todavía se resiste Rei. Otra sonrisa cruzada de Ami y Mina.

-Me parece bien que primero nos digas qué información tenemos de la biblioteca y del acta de defunción-propone Owen quien siempre era el que tenía el ánimo más calmado para pensar con orden.

-Correcto, iniciaremos con la información de la biblioteca. Sobra decir que la bibliotecaria fue de excelente ayuda gracias a Pedro. Por los libros que nos facilitó, nos dimos cuenta de que la familia Gutiérrez de Pineda era de las de más alta alcurnia en Cartagena, criollos* adinerados que vivían en el barrio de "Santo Toribio", lugar en que se avecindaban los comerciantes y pequeña burguesía del puerto. Aunque en ese momento aún no se creaba el virreinato de Nueva Granada** y técnicamente estaba bajo la jurisdicción del virreinato de Perú, en el tiempo colonial, el puerto de Cartagena era de vital importancia para la corona española.

-No en vano nuestra ciudad era llamada _"Llave y Antemural del Reino"_ o _"Llave de las Indias"_ -apoya orgulloso Pedro.

-En este lugar, en el tiempo que nos incumbe, luego del Gobernador y el Señor Obispo, no había autoridad mayor que el almojarife; puesto que ostentaba Antonio Gutiérrez de Pineda en el tiempo que la Armada Española y Santillán llegaron a Cartagena. -explica Rei.

-¿Almojarife? ¿Qué demonios es eso?-cuestiona Nataku.

-La palabra ALMOJARIFE de origen árabe sería algo equivalente a un inspector. -esclarece Ami.

-El almojarifazgo era el nombre de un impuesto que la corona española cobraba a toda mercancía que salía o entraba a puertos de la Nueva España -sigue Serena. -Algo así como el equivalente a los actuales aranceles.

-De manera tal que un puerto como Cartagena, tan cercano a Panamá y a Portobello, con un tráfico marítimo y de navíos como el que tenía, garantizaba una recaudación mayúscula a la corona. Antonio Gutiérrez de Pineda, criollo de la más alta estima del pueblo, era el almojarife de esta ciudad, y como tal gozaba de fama y prestigio singular tanto entre criollos como entre peninsulares***, de allí que cuando Fernández de Santillán y su flota llegaron aquí, tuvieran una relación tan estrecha con Don Antonio y la familia de este-sigue Rei -En el libro de la biblioteca, encontré una relación de los ascendientes y descendientes de los Gutiérrez de Pineda, y localicé a Don Antonio, al parecer tuvo cuatro hijos, los dos mayores, varones, casados con importantes mujeres criollas de la región, una hija mayor llamada Aurora, casada con un peninsular de apellido Mondragón de la Pontera, y la menor, Susana, que en el registro, aparece como aspirante al noviciado en el convento de Santa Clara.

-¿Novicia?... ¿Una monja enamorada de un marinero español?... ¡Qué romántico! -aplaude Makoto.

-Técnicamente no era aun una monja, el noviciado es considerado como un paso previo a la vida consagrada en las órdenes monásticas como la de las Clarisas*. Las chicas aspirantes a la vida religiosa realizaban un periodo de estudios en el convento, luego salían un tiempo con su familia antes de su profesión definitiva; Si Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda hizo el noviciado, debió estar en el periodo en que conoció a Santillán de regreso con su familia antes de su profesión. -explica Serena desde su especialidad.

-¿Y ese convento existe aún? -pregunta interesada Minako.

-Actualmente es un hotel de cinco estrellas, aunque conserva la arquitectura y el casco antiguo del convento, así como su nombre, se llama "Hotel Santa Clara" Aino san-responde Pedro.

-Ya me imagino cómo se debió poner el padre de la chica si es que ella de pronto salió con la novedad de que ya no quería ser monja y estaba enamorada del hijo del capitán del "San José"-burlón Nataku.

-A eso justamente quiero llegar, Yamada, si se supone que Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda murió antes de profesar, como lo acredita su acta de defunción, es muy sospechoso el motivo real de su fallecimiento y mucho más si te das cuenta de que la fecha de su muerte fue justo tres días después del naufragio del "San José" ya que ella murió el 11 de Junio de 1708 -muestra Rei la fotografía escaneada del acta de defunción girando la computadora para que todos aprecien en la pantalla la fecha que ella ha resaltado.

-¿Dice la causa de muerte? -pregunta interesado Owen.

-Fiebre amarilla -comenta Rei.

-¡Eso es una mentira vil! esta enfermedad se manifiesta en un periodo de incubación de entre 3 y 7 días, además de que sus síntomas aquejan por semanas antes de que el enfermo muera -explica Ami -suponiendo que haya tenido la desgracia de enfermar por la picadura del mosquito de esta enfermedad, no creo que se haya consumido tan de prisa como para morir en tres días.

-Además de eso Mizuno san, no hay registro alguno de una epidemia de fiebre amarilla en Cartagena por esas fechas-apoya Pedro Samaniego.

-El acta de defunción está fechada el 12 de Junio, firmada por mano del mismo Fray Antonio María Casiani Basiliano, obispo de Cartagena en ese tiempo, al parecer como consta en el acta, el Obispo Basiliano había sido el padrino de Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda en su ingreso a la orden de las clarisas como novicia y tenía amistad estrecha con el Padre de esta-sigue Rei la serie de datos.

-Eso explica porqué esa mujer está enterrada en las criptas de catedral -razona Ami-una ahijada del arzobispo, debía tener ese privilegio -se da por satisfecha la programadora.

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa que debamos saber de esa chica? -cuestiona Owen.

-Además de sus supuestos amores con el hijo de Santillán, de su futura profesión en Santa Clara, los motivos extraños de su muerte y de su relación con el obispo, creo que es todo lo que necesitamos para conocer a la mujer a la cual Santillán amó -determina Rei.

-¿Y lo de los medallones? ¿Qué hay de la carta de Santillán que desciframos borrada en el mapa? -sigue Serena -¡No chicos! sabemos mucho más, creo que esto es una trágica historia de amor que podemos dibujar claramente ahora-emocionada la chica de coletas rubias.

-¿Y según tú rubia qué más sabemos? -inquiere Nataku.

-Primero, que ella y José se amaban por encima de los convencionalismos y tradiciones de la época, que ella le correspondía a Santillán y que este tenía el firme propósito, luego de volver de su viaje, de casarse con ella -infiere Serena.-Eso significa que de alguna forma Susana no deseaba entrar en el convento.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso, Serena?-cuestiona Makoto.

-Muy sencillo Mako chan, en el tiempo que nos ocupa para una mujer de la burguesía criolla novohispana, solamente había dos opciones decentes de vida para elegir: una el matrimonio y otra la vida conventual, eso en el caso de que la familia tuviera el dinero suficiente para pagar su dote para ingresar al convento -informa Rei.

-Mucho peor que eso, era común que los Padres de familia en el caso de tener varias hijas mujeres, destinaran a las mayores a hacer un buen casamiento y a la menor para el servicio de Dios, eso en el supuesto de que no fuese su ingreso al convento por pagar alguna manda hecha por su Padre a Dios en un momento difícil -explica la joven rubia.

-A ver si entendí bien, si el Padre de una chica tenía un problema, le prometía a Dios que si le solucionaba su dificultad le daba a una de sus hijas para su servicio como si fuera un animal o flores o una ofrenda cualquiera… -incrédula Minako.

-Así es Aino, por mas retrógrada o absurdo que suene, es el costo de haber implantado en la Nueva España una fe dogmática ciega y arbitraria como al fe católica española-con desdén Rei.

-¡Eso es horrible! ¿Qué pasaba si alguna de ellas no deseaba esa vida? ¿¡Qué hay de sus decisiones, de sus sueños, de su derecho a elegir!-aún molesta Makoto -¿Ninguna se atrevió a decir que no?

-Simplemente, Mako chan, no cabía en su mundo y su educación negarse a la voluntad de Dios y de su Padre, la mujer en la sociedad novohispana valía menos que nada, en todo sentido-sigue Rei.

-¿Y en el caso de Susana?... ¿Qué crees que ocurrió con ella, Serena?-cuestiona Owen.

-¿No es obvio? La carta de Santillán es elocuente en ese punto -Serena toma la copia de la carta traducida por Rei que tenía en una carpeta y lee:

"_Susana Amada mía, creo que á pesar de todo la razón estaba contigo, ¡Ay de la fortuna que está en nuestra contra! […]_

-Allí lo tienen, Susana sabía que el destino estaba en contra de su amor, eso significa que quizá la familia de ella se oponía a que abandonara la vida conventual para irse con Santillán, además él le dice –Continua Serena con confianza.

[…]_por esa razón envío a Mendoza con vuestro medallón, para que sepáis que jamás olvidé mi promesa, que deseo volver por ti, ¡Voto a Dios por la salvación o condena de mi alma y de toda mi valerosa tripulación que lucharé para volver a vuestro lado!"_

_-_Díganme, ¿No es eso conmovedor? ¿Acaso alguien puede imaginar el dolor de la pobre chica, enamorada, esperando a su amado, y sufriendo la terrible tortura de saberlo muerto? ¿Es que no entienden la desesperación y el dolor de Susana cuando sus más caros anhelos terminaron hundidos en el fondo del mar junto con el hombre amado? ¿No habla acaso de un amor tan grande como para ser capaz de desatar una maldición?-emocionada casi hasta las lágrimas Serena.

Todos la miran sorprendidos y conmovidos por la fuerza que ella imprime a sus palabras, pero quien más la contempla embobado es Owen, eran esos destellos de fuerza y de sensibilidad los que le encantaban de esa mujer.

-¡Quieres dejar de hablar de maldiciones Serena! -sigue la terca chica de cabello negro. -¡Estos son solo datos y suposiciones para hacernos una idea clara de la procedencia de los medallones que tanto nos reclaman los Black! todo lo que dices puede parecer una linda historia de novela, pero es solo eso, suposiciones sentimentales.

-¡Espera un momento Hino!-salta de su silla Minako limpiando las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos ante la defensa que Serena hizo de la historia de amor de Santillán y Susana -Ya va siendo hora de que alguien te ponga en tu sitio, no con argumentos sentimentales como dices, sino con argumentos científicos que te harán comerte tus palabras una a una -desafía la cartógrafa acusando a Rei con el índice.

-¿A qué te refieres Aino? -cuestiona la de ojos morados.

-Ahora verán, es momento de que Ami y yo hagamos uso de la palabra y pongamos fin de una vez por todas a esta discusión. Señores, ante Ustedes el trabajo que hemos hecho en toda una noche sin dormir: los mapas detallados del fondo marino de las Islas del Rosario. Ami por favor -solicita la rubia a su compañera.

La joven técnica apaga las luces y enciende un proyector en medio del lugar.

-Bien, como Minako ha dicho, hemos pasado medio día y toda la noche pasando los datos proporcionados por el "Mercury" y transformándolo a datos concretos que nos dieran una lectura coherente en 3D del fondo marino con cada detalle de sus accidentes. Debo añadir que mi bebé hizo un magnífico trabajo y las adecuaciones que Mako y yo le hicimos para que la zona escaneada con el sonar fuese de mayor alcance han sido favorables. Ahora, aquí tenemos una pequeña muestra del trabajo hecho -teclea Ami en su portátil la primer imagen en que una perfecta reconstrucción del fondo marino en 3D parece coloreada en tonos grises-esto es la primer toma, pasada ahora a color, tratando de dar a cada tonalidad de grises un color diferenciado… -presiona ella los botones de nuevo y la imagen se clarifica mucho mostrando algo muy cercano a una fotografía.

-¡Es increíble! se pueden ver los pliegues de arena, Ami ese trabajo es maravilloso -dice emocionada Makoto -¿Cómo pueden hacer eso solo con registro de ondas sonoras chocando con objetos?

-Gracias Mako chan, pero fue relativamente sencillo, Minako es muy buena en el mapeado, yo solo lo puse en 3D-cede ella.

-¿Y cómo diablos haces eso, Mina chan?-pregunta un asombrado Nataki.

-Muy fácil cariño, el problema básico del mapeado consiste en estimar el movimiento sufrido por la cámara, a partir de dos vistas consecutivas de la misma. Tenemos un conjunto de _N _vistas de cámara, donde cada vista se compone por un conjunto de puntos en 3D con la información de color o nivel de gris de cada uno. Cada vista posee un número de puntos _K_. Asumiendo que el robot se mueve por un suelo accidentado y que la cámara no cambia de ángulo con respecto al suelo, las posibles transformaciones que pueden realizarse son: primero, movimiento traslacional en _X_, perpendicular a la cámara, movimiento traslacional en _Z,_ sería la profundidad y finalmente la variable _Y_ que sería el eje de giro de cámara. Por tanto, la secuencia habrá experimentado N-1 transformaciones, que vendrán dadas por la ecuación simple de tres variables, la cual al ser resuelta nos daría un resultado que traducido en coordenadas planas UTM… -trata de explicar Minako.

-¡Linda, linda! no es que no aprecie tu especialidad, pero ahórrate los detalles. Solo era una exclamación de asombro-la calma Nataku-¡vaya! en verdad estoy rodeado de nerds-asiente el de cabello plateado.

-Aquí están los primeros datos, todos cerca de la isla Barú, como ven nada en particular, solo arena, corales, accidentes menores de terreno -explica Ami cambiando las imágenes que proyectaba en la pantalla sucesivamente -aunque obtener un mapeado correcto por cada 70 kilómetros a la redonda nos llevaba más de dos horas.

-Que cansado, ahora aprecio la magnitud de su labor chicas, me sorprenden -confesó Mako.

-En verdad fue pesado, pero todo valió la pena cuando cerca de las tres de la madrugada del día de hoy dimos con algo que pensamos sería un error de cálculo, pero revisando la ecuación y las coordenadas, nos dimos cuenta de que en verdad no lo era, sino un dato perfectamente diferente a los que hasta ese momento el "Mercury" nos había entregado ¡vamos Ami, muéstrales!-anima Minako.

Ami presiona otro botón y cambia la imagen del proyector. Ante ellos se presenta el mapa del fondo marino, con un hundimiento enorme en el suelo de este, hundimiento que curiosamente tiene la forma de…

-¡Por las barbas de Neptuno! ¡Eso es lo que parece que es!-estalla anonadado Nataku. Una sonrisa de Minako que no pierde de vista el rostro serio de Rei Hino que se limita a mirar todo con sus ojos púrpuras fijos en la pantalla, mordiendo su labio inferior y con los puños apretados.

-Vamos guapo, dinos tú que no estás viciado por ninguna especialidad y cuyo testimonio sería irrefutable… ¿qué crees que es ese agujero en la arena?-anima Minako al joven.

-Eso según mi parecer, es la marca que un barco hundido deja en el fondo del mar -responde Nataku.

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! -son las palabras de una emocionada Serena que palmea sus manos.

-¡Increíble! -murmura Owen-¿Es eso lo que dijo Nataku?-pregunta el griego.

-No hay lugar a dudas señor Thalassa, lo que estamos viendo es un hundimiento en el fondo del mar, justo frente a la Isla del Tesoro como decía el mapa que Nataku nos proporcionó; Minako y yo realizamos la transcripción de las ondas, puntos y coordenadas para poder estimar el volumen del objeto que dejó esa marca y obtuvimos que este pozo tiene de largo aproximadamente 39 metros por 12 de ancho y 6 de alto-explica la chica de cabello azul manipulando la computadora para que en el proyector el zoom de la máquina mostrara más detalladamente el hundimiento.

-Pero ¿Saben que es lo que más asusta de esto?-emocionada Minako -que de acuerdo a los datos que busqué en internet sobre el galeón "San José", este tenía, según los planos de su constructor Pedro de Aróstegui, 71 codos y 4 centavos de eslora**, lo que equivaldría alrededor de 38.9 metros, un puntal*** de 10 codos y 4 centavos, que sería de 5.5 metros y una manga* de 21 codos y 20 centavos, o lo que sería lo mismo, 11.6 metros -remarca la cartógrafa rubia.

-¡Por todos los infiernos! esto es simplemente increíble, esa es la marca del lugar en que estaba hundido el verdadero "San José"-dijo Pedro Samaniego en japonés limpiando sus anteojos para ver mejor.

-Y la pregunta ahora será, si esa es la marca del barco… ¿Dónde está este?-dice Owen la pregunta que atormentaba la mente de todos.

-Eso es justamente lo que vamos a aclarar ahora mismo-comenta Ami-confieso delante de todos que antes de toparnos con esto, yo misma dudaba de la teoría de Serena; es decir, aceptar que por alguna fuerza desconocida o sobrenatural, ese barco emergió de las profundidades del mar, y es el mismo barco que el señor Thalassa vio en Grecia y el cual raptó a su prima.

-No cabe duda alguna, ese es el lugar en que estuvo el "San José"-asiente Owen -y seguramente debe estar ahora en algún otro lugar del mar Caribe, esperando a que la maldición sobre él termine.

-¿Y no cabría la remota posibilidad de que el barco haya sido removido por alguien?... no sé, máquinas, grúas, algo humanamente explicable -cuestiona Nataku algo preocupado por el hosco silencio de Rei.

-Eso es imposible Yamada, todos sabemos que la maquinaria para extraer un navío de esas proporciones, al menos la draga,** la tolva,*** la bomba para quitar el cieno, además de las grúas, dejarían marcas en el entorno, marcas visibles, porque es un trabajo duro -comenta Makoto desde su especialidad–además que para extraer el casco del navío sin que se resquebraje, debería usarse una draga de pala de carga frontal, que está constituida por un fuerte brazo que puede realizar una excavación frontal, elevar la carga, girar el brazo y depositar el material sobre el gánguil.*

-No entiendo del todo Mako chan, pero eso suena a máquinas pesadas, así que definitivo debía dejar marcas las cuales no están allí -comenta Nataku.

-Coincido con Yamada san, la evidencia es contundente, ese barco movido por una fuerza desconocida, emergió del mar hacia arriba-concluye Ami.

-Entonces era verdad, chicas, ahora no pueden negarse a oírme, mi teoría sobre esta situación es la siguiente-Comienza Serena nuevamente-Santillán y Susana se enamoraron, iban a enfrentar a sus familias para defender su amor, pero entonces se le presenta al Padre de José la orden de la corona del traslado del tesoro real con lo recaudado de la feria de Portobello a España. Es en ese lugar muere el Padre de José, y en su hijo recae la conducción de la flota… por algún motivo desconocido, José Fernández de Santillán no intenta tomar mar abierto para ir a España, sino que hace una maniobra arriesgada y trata de volver a Cartagena, ninguno de los historiadores entiende el empeño del capitán del "San José" y les parece inexplicable su acción, pero ahora nosotros sabemos por qué lo hizo…

-Por Susana -dice el nombre Owen apoyando la narración de la rubia.

-¡Exacto! Él y Susana tenían una promesa, de la cual son testigos los medallones, ella debió tener el azul y Santillán el rojo, José quería volver por Susana y regresar a España con ella, sin embargo para su mala fortuna, naufragó en las aguas del mar Caribe antes de eso -sigue la chica Tsukino.

-Basados en los datos anteriores que teníamos sobre el Naufragio, según Justo Zaragoza, uno de los primeros cronistas que hablan sobre este tema, de toda la flota española el único barco que naufragó fue el "San José" por inexplicable razón colapsó y se hundió muy de prisa, muriendo 578 marinos, el resto de las 7 embarcaciones de la flota lograron escapar, al parecer el "San José" iba a escapar también, pero no se sabe porqué se hundió –lee la información Owen.

-Yo tengo una buena teoría, miren lo que había muy cerca del lugar del hundimiento -dijo Ami mostrando la imagen 3D en la computadora. Junto al lugar de la marca del barco había una enorme pared de arrecifes.

-¿Qué es eso?-cuestiona Nataku.

-Eso joven Yamada, es una pared arrecifal de varios metros de alto, una de las más grandes de todo el parque nacional "Corales del Rosario". Ni siquiera yo sabía que existía, ni los oceanógrafos ni las autoridades, ¡Fascinante!-emocionado Pedro ajusta sus anteojos.

-Si esa pared arrecifal estaba allí y Santillán no lo sabía, entonces es lógico que se haya estrellado con ella al intentar regresar a Cartagena, si el golpe dañó la quilla** del barco esa pudo ser la causa del hundimiento -explica Makoto con conocimiento de causa.

-Ahora todo es más claro, José envía a ese hombre, Mendoza, con la carta y el medallón para Susana al darse cuenta de que es perseguido por los ingleses y presintiendo su trágico final, después perece en altamar, pero es condenado por arriesgar la vida de su tripulación a causa del amor de esa mujer a no descansar en paz ni él ni sus hombres–Serena habla con calma -cuando Nataku hurtó las gemas enterradas en catedral y las sacó de allí, despertó la maldición porque separó las joyas que son signo de su eterno amor sacándolas de terreno sagrado como era la Catedral lo cual impidió todos estos años la maldición. Ahora los marinos del "San José" y su capitán harán todo lo posible por encontrar los dos medallones que les permitan destruir la maldición, y hoy es segundo día de Luna llena-informa Serena.

-¿Y qué con eso, Rubia? -cuestiona el joven de cabello plata.

-Piensa un poco Nataku, era el segundo día de Luna llena que tu robaste el cofre de la tumba, fue el segundo día de Luna llena que te quitaron el falso medallón rojo la primera vez, el mismo día al mes siguiente que raptaron a la prima de Owen… ¿Coincidencias?...no lo creo, evidentemente ese día tiene algo que ver con la maldición, quizá fue el día que Susana y José sellaron con sangre su promesa en los medallones. Es común que siguiendo las leyes de lo sobrenatural, haya ciertos días o circunstancias donde las almas atrapadas pueden librarse por momentos de su condena. El hecho chicos, es que hoy por la noche, el "San José" y su tripulación podrán pisar tierra y tratarán de recuperar lo que es suyo-explica Serena con seriedad, pero esta vez nadie refuta su teoría, ni siquiera Rei, que ha seguido encerrada en un silencio hosco y terrible, luchando contra todas sus creencias desmoronadas y la evidencia delante de ella.

Serena que nota la seria actitud de su amiga pone la mano en su hombro.

-Rei, lo lamento en verdad, pero esto es la única explicación, ¿Sabes algo? en este mundo, por pequeño que sea, ocurren grandes cosas, que no las sepamos ver es nuestro problema. Sean o no sobrenaturales, sean o no humanas, sólo… ocurren -dice la rubia. Rei la mira con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, con la misma actitud de quien se confiesa vencido.

-De modo tal Hino, que hemos deshecho todas tus teorías, y la que tenía razón era Serena, y todo con medios científicos- dice la rubia gozando evidentemente la confusión de la antropóloga.

-Minako, ya basta, creo que Rei es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que tiene evidencia sólida ante ella -comenta Ami preocupada.

-¡O no Ami! deja que la señorita científica empedernida se excuse con Serena, que diga que su teoría es correcta, que diga que la maldición es real, que diga que todas sus explicaciones lógicas se fueron al demonio y que acepte que se ha equivocado -insiste la rubia modelo.

-Yo no necesito una disculpa -preocupada Serena.

-Pero nosotros sí, así que Hino, vamos, dilo, ¡Dilo!- grita la cartógrafa, sus ojos se cruzan con los de Rei que la desafía con la mirada y de improviso se pone de pie.

-¡Si eso quieres eso haré! ¡Serena tenía razón! ¡Existe la maldición, esto no tiene explicación lógica o científica! ¡Yo estaba equivocada! -espeta furiosa la chica de cabello negro. -¿Satisfechos todos?-acaba Rei cerrando la laptop roja de golpe y saliendo de la sala de reuniones con un fuerte portazo.

-¡Rei! -dice poniéndose de pie Serena e intentando seguirla, pero Nataku la detiene.

-No, déjala, Rubia, ahora tú serías la menos indicada para calmarla, iré yo, regresamos en un momento -garantiza Nataku saliendo tras Rei. Todos en la sala de juntas se quedan callados.

-Creo que te excediste un poco Mina-comenta Ami.

-No es así Ami, la que exigió que trabajáramos a marchas forzadas fue ella, y además necesitaba que alguien la pusiera en su lugar con pruebas fidedignas -sigue la cartógrafa- ahora chicos, si no les importa, Minako Aino los privará de su hermosa presencia el resto del día; no he dormido en 24 horas y me meteré a la cama hasta la hora del festival, en donde haré mi aparición triunfal como una bella y sexy pirata, así que nos vemos a las nueve en la playa de "Bocagrande" , Pedro kun, ¿Te molesto si me llevas al hotel? -acaba la chica y toma su mochila.

-Para nada Aino san, vamos -sigue el guía servicial tomando las llaves de la camioneta.

-¿Vienes Ami?-pregunta Mina.

-Serena, lo siento pero Mina tiene razón, estamos molidas de cansancio-se excusa la programadora.

-Anda Ami, lo comprendo, nosotros recogemos esto, ya que ustedes hicieron tan buen trabajo -anima Serena.

Ami y Mina se despiden y salen junto con Pedro, Makoto se levanta y comienza a recoger los mapas, los vasos de café y los cables de los aparatos, Owen hace lo mismo, y Serena intenta ayudar, pero se queda mirando de vez en cuando a la puerta.

-Ella estará bien Serena, le costará aceptarlo, pero estará bien -le dice Owen sonriente.

-Eso espero -suspira la chica de dos coletas preocupada por su amiga.

Por las calles coloniales llenas de gente y turistas que viene y van avanza la chica de cabello negro corriendo y empujando a unos estadounidense que intentan tomarse una fotografía junto a una ventana con flores, hasta que entra acelerada en un callejón lateral donde hay una fuerte en la que se detiene y mojando sus manos se refresca la cara, luego se limpia el rostro con su brazo y suspira hondo.

-El agua calma el fuego, supongo que por eso lo haces, Pyro-dice la voz masculina a su lado. Ella se sobresalta al ver a Nataku acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... no tengo ánimos de hablar con nadie -secamente la antropóloga secando su frente con la manga de su camisa.

-Yo lo sé, y estás equivocada si crees que vengo a consolarte o a decirte que siento que tus teorías no hayan sido las correctas… a mi francamente si son o no marinos fantasmas me da igual -comenta el chico sentándose en el borde de la fuente al lado de Rei -de todas formas vamos a ayudar al Gaijín a rescatar a su prima y vamos a intentar ir por el tesoro… ¿No?

-Cierto -comenta la chica de cabello negro.

-Entonces, si son fantasmas o no los tipos esos ¿Qué más da? ¡Vamos Pyro! Una chica como tú que es capaz de caer en el Tíbet en paracaídas o saltar en esquíes de un iceberg en Noruega, no creo que se acobarde con esos cadáveres vivientes… ¿O sí?-cuestiona el chico de ojos dorados -¡Anda Pyro! ¡Patearemos juntos el trasero maldito de esos tipos! -Rei lo mira y no puede evitar reírse a carcajadas.

-¡No sé como lo haces, pero consigues hacerme olvidar los malos momentos!-le dice ella.

-Me doy por bien pagado con verte sonreír-asiente Nataku tomando un mechón de cabello negro y poniéndolo tras la oreja de Rei con ternura que arranca un sonrojo involuntario de ella.

-Gracias-termina confusa.

-Y ahora, ya que estás de mejor humor, quiero pedirte algo -inicia él.

-¿Qué cosa? -inquiere Rei.

-En la noche, cuando entregue a Demian Black el medallón y el mapa, ¿Puedes venir conmigo? -pide Nataku tomando la mano de Rei -es solo que contigo a mi lado me siento más fuerte para hacerlo -Rei sonríe.

-Claro que iré contigo, no me perdería por nada ver la cara de Demian Black cuando crea que se salió con la suya, y menos la oportunidad de decirle unas cuantas verdades a esos hermanos traidores y rastreros -asiente Rei. Nataku pasa su brazo por los hombros de la chica y la abraza.

-¡Esa es mi Pyro! -dice Nataku.

-¿Tu Pyro?... ¡no me hagas reír! ¿Desde cuándo soy tuya? -lo aparta ella aventándolo un poco, hasta que sin notarlo por la fuerza de su empujón lo hace caer dentro de la fuente y Rei termina riendo a carcajadas mientras Nataku furioso luego de levantarse la moja persiguiéndose alrededor del lugar entre risas.

**Islas del Rosario, Cartagena de Indias, Colombia.**

Michiru Kaioh se encamina aquella noche, en que la luna ilumina con brillos de plata sus aposentos, hasta el balcón, y mira hacia abajo, en la rada en que siempre se perfilaba la tenebrosa silueta del navío fantasma, ahora no hay otra cosa que las aguas calmadas. La chica se preocupa un poco al notar la ausencia del barco.

-Señorita, ¿Deseáis tomar ya vuestra cena? -cuestiona el anciano servidor.

-Mendoza, ¿Por qué el "San José" no está? -pregunta ella.

-El capitán y la tripulación salieron esta noche hacia Cartagena-comenta el hombre.

-¿Pero qué hay de la maldición? José dijo que si tocan tierra los abismos infernales se abrirán para aprisionarlos y sus almas estarán condenadas al infierno por la eternidad -inquiere Michiru.

-Tenéis razón señorita, eso ocurriría si ellos tocaran tierra en cualquier otro día, menos el segundo día de Luna llena, sólo este día pueden pisar tierra sin que la maldición tenga efecto, y el capitán está decidido a recuperar el otro medallón y los restos de su amada, parece que al fin vencerán la maldición -asiente Mendoza, Michiru sonríe.

-Espero que sea así, José y Susana merecen estar juntos, y todas esas pobres almas atormentadas, descansar en paz-termina la chica de cabello aguamarina mientras la brisa marina mueve sus cabellos.

-El capitán me ha ordenado que si el "San José" no regresa a la rada antes de la mañana, la lleve a Usted a la ciudad y la ayude a contractar a los suyos-comenta el anciano.

-Gracias Mendoza, luego de todo esto, creo que he terminado por simpatizar contigo, y con José. Aunque nadie me creerá jamás si les digo en donde he estado-el rostro del anciano palidece un poco-no te preocupes, no le diré una palabra a las autoridades-le sonríe ella-ahora, vamos a tomar esa cena que prometiste, los platillos exquisitos que cocinas será algo de lo que más extrañe cuando vuelva a casa -acaba Michiru y junto con Mendoza entra en el castillo.

Mientras tanto, en la mitad del océano, aquel galeón terrible emerge de entre las profundidades del mar Caribe como una horrorosa aparición. Sus velas blancas y rasgadas hondean con el viento, por donde pasa las nubes se hacen negras y lanzan relámpagos. Los marineros trabajan en las maniobras del barco, y en el timón, un apuesto hombre joven con un tajo en el rostro y cabello negro capitanea aquel terrible navío. Un relámpago al relumbrar con su luz fluorescente hace que el rostro del capitán se vea como una terrible calavera de cuencas vacías y espantosa expresión.

-¡Izad las velas estúpidos! ¡Debemos recuperar lo que nos han robado! -dice con voz potente y escalofriante el capitán y mueve el timón que enfila el barco en dirección al Oriente, en la proa del navío fantasma, se pude leer el nombre "San José".

**Playa "Bocagrande" Festival Filibustero, 9.00 p.m.**

Aquella noche especial, todo Cartagena de Indias rebullía de fiesta y diversión, las calles se habían tornado enormes pistas de baile en que los turistas, disfrazados como piratas, bailaban, cenaban, brindaban o departían animadamente. Luces multicolores, enorme bocinas y sobre todo, la evidente agitación que llenaba los comercios de la ciudad, sus playas y calles, daban idea de la alegría que aquel lugar caribeño ofrecía a sus visitantes.

Los restaurantes y centros nocturnos han trasladado sus mesas y sillas afuera. La vialidad en la zona centro y turística de la ciudad ha sido interrumpida porque los visitantes y meseros disfrazados de piratas conviven en una interminable fiesta; los chefs con gorros negros con calaveras, preparan sus deliciosos platillos en la vía pública, fuegos artificiales, reflectores, orquestas vestidas también de filibusteros, y en el mar cercano a la playa los barcos camuflados como navíos piratas ponen su toque mágico lanzando falsos cañonazos de salva.

Por la calle caminan aquella noche llena de fiesta y color tres chicas con disfraces piratas. Makoto lleva un pantalón café desgarrado hasta las pantorrillas, botas y una blusa verde anudada arriba de la cintura, además de una pañoleta en su cabeza, Ami, viste una camisa de mangas largas, un pantalón azul y una banda rosa en su cintura, y Minako con una camisa blanca, con enorme escote, una minifalda de cuero café y largas botas que dejan ver sus lindas piernas, un cinto y gorro pirata. Unos chicos vestidos de corsarios pasan a su lado, les silban y dicen requiebros en español que ellas no comprenden. Makoto y Ami se sonrojan y siguen caminando, mientras Minako les lanza besos a los chicos.

-¡Vaya que esto es vida! A pesar del trabajo pesado no me importa nada por esta compensación, luces, fiesta, música y chicos guapos, ¡El festival filibustero es lo mejor! -aplaude ella.

-Mina contrólate, no entendimos una palabra de lo que nos dijeron -añade la seria programadora.

-¿Y eso que importa?... son lindos y el de casaca amarilla tiene lindo trasero -opina Minako -¡Prometo que esta noche me consigo un guapísimo pirata que me rapte!

-¿Quién te va a raptar Minako?-dice una voz a sus espaldas. Ella observa acercarse a Serena del brazo de Owen. Ella usa un vestido rosa de época, con botas y una espada de utilería al cinto, su cabello recogido en peinado alto, mientras Owen tiene una camisa blanca desabotonada, un chaleco negro y un pantalón con ribete dorado, y al cinto un pequeño arcabuz también de utilería.

-¡WOW! Hablando de piratas guapos…¡Pero que guapo te ves con ese traje Owen! -aplaude Minako, el chico griego se sonríe.

-Gracias Aino san, de hecho a todas Ustedes les favorece mucho la moda pirata, lucen muy bellas las cuatro -galante Owen.

-Que caballeroso eres Owen -emocionada Makoto.

-Al fin estamos aquí, solo faltan Rei y Nataku -opina Ami.

-No tardarán en llegar, iban a recoger el medallón y el mapa de las oficinas -explica Serena -les dijimos que esperábamos aquí–la rubia da una vuelta y suspira -La vista desde "Bocagrande" es lindísima, los faros en el muelle, los barcos camuflados como barcos piratas, sobre todo ese barco de velas rojas.

-Ese es el "San Joaquín"-comenta a su lado el chico de anteojos vestido como pirata con un paño rojo en la cabeza y un parche encima de su anteojo.

-¡Pedro!... ¡Qué gracioso te vez con parche!-ríe Makoto al ver a su guía disfrazado también.

-Lo siento Kino san, pero sin mis lentes no salgo -asiente el guía-y como les decía, el barco que Tsukino san admira, es una réplica del galeón "San Joaquín", barco gemelo del "San José" y el gobierno colombiano lo considera como Patrimonio Histórico del Puerto por lo bien construida de ésta réplica, aunque ahora se usa para cenas costosas en altamar, podemos decir que es un barco restaurante.

-¡Qué hermoso! debe ser maravilloso cenar allí arriba -aplaude emocionada Minako.

-Hermoso y costoso, un boleto debe costar alrededor de 800 dólares-explica el guía.

-Retiro lo dicho, con ese dinero mejor me voy de fiesta con un chico guapo.

-Rei y Nataku ya tardaron -apurada Serena mirando el reloj.

-Será mejor esperarlos tomando algo, hace mucho calor, vamos a aquellas mesas-opina Minako encaminándose al lugar en que muchos meseros vestidos de piratas llevan bebidas a turistas sentados en mesas acomodadas en la playa. Los chicos se sientan en una mesa y piden las bebidas.

-Serena… ¿Qué miras con tanta insistencia en el mar?-le pregunta Ami a joven.

-Yo… sólo… quiero creer que el "San José" aparecerá en cualquier momento, que al fin veré de frente a Santillán y su tripulación, es que no lo puedo evitar, siempre he creído en estas cosas y tengo la sensación aquí dentro-dice señalando su corazón -de que esta noche los veremos con nuestros propios ojos.

-Si claro, bueno antes de ver fantasmas, ¿Brindamos?-asiente Mina mientras llegan sus bebidas. Todos sujetan sus copas hasta que por la playa ven avanzar a una pareja hacia ellos. -¡WOW!... ¿Es ese Nataku?... ¡pero qué sexy se ve con esa casaca roja! ¡Con ese pirata si me dejo raptar! -comenta al ver el chico de pantalón negro, botas del mismo tono y la casaca roja con ribete de oro abierta de los botones dejando ver su musculoso pecho.

-¿Y esa es Rei? -cuestiona Owen -le queda muy bien el traje pirata, se ve hermosa…muy, muy bien. -comenta el chico. Rei va vestida con un pantalón café muy ajustado, botas, una blusa blanca a pliegues por debajo de los hombros, un corsé que destaca mucho más sus curvas y una franja de tela roja en la cintura con dos espadas al cinto.

-Nunca te había visto decir eso de alguien Owen–comenta sorprendida Serena.

-Es la verdad Serena, no tengo por qué negarlo. Rei tiene un especial tipo de belleza natural y algo salvaje que es encantadora-asiente el joven griego.

-Eso según lo aprecies, a mí me parece muy ordinaria-mordaz Minako. Rei y Nataku llegan a la mesa de sus amigos.

-Lamentamos la demora pero teníamos que recoger nuestras espadas, encontramos una casa de antigüedades en un callejón del centro que nos rentó estas que son sables toledano verdaderos. Por ningún motivo iba a usar esos sables de plástico ridículos que nos dieron en el hotel -dice la joven de cabello negro, dejando en la mesa una mochila rosa -Serena, te entrego tu mochila, ya no la necesitaré.

-Oye precioso, ven y siéntate a mi lado, ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Whisky? ¿Vodka? -pregunta Mina a Nataku jalándolo del brazo.

-Lo siento Mina, pero Pyro y yo tenemos una cita a las afueras de Catedral con esos tipos indeseables, terminando de arreglar eso y ya sin dificultades, regresaremos para irnos de fiesta toda la noche-comenta el joven de cabello plata.

-Oye Hino, ¿El tatuaje de fénix de tu hombro es parte de tu mal disfraz de chica pirata ruda? -pregunta Mina algo celosa de que Rei sea la que vaya con Nataku.

-No es un tatuaje Aino, yo no hago esas cosas, es mucho más que eso, es una marca en mi piel que tengo desde niña -asiente Rei.

-¡Por favor! Nadie nace con algo así-sigue Mina.

-Rei dice la verdad Minako, desde que es pequeña tiene esa marca, pero no es un tatuaje, es una especie de escarificación en su piel, como una cicatriz. -apoya Serena.

-¿Con forma de fénix?...si claro…-burlona la rubia modelo.

-Déjala Sere, no merece explicaciones, no es su asunto-sigue hiriente Rei.

-¿Tienen el mapa y el medallón? -pregunta Ami por desviar el tema.

-Todo aquí-señala Nataku un bolso de cuero que lleva en su cinto junto al sable.

-Creo que nosotros nos retiramos, tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar al centro de la ciudad, arreglar este asunto y volver -insiste Rei.

-Rei, Nataku, tengan cuidado, esos tipos son muy peligrosos, sobre todo si tienen intereses de por medio -pide Serena.

-Calma, Rubia, que mi sable y los de Pyro son de verdad-añade Nataku guiñando un ojo a Serena.

-Vaya, si que ayuda tener armas de verdad, mi arcabuz es de utilería-asiente Owen tomando la pistola de su cinto la cual a apretar el gatillo saca un poco de agua haciendo reír a todos.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora, debemos irnos, regresamos en una hora a más tardar, los buscamos por la zona, y Serena por favor cuida mucho tu mochila, porque es sumamente valiosa -advierte Rei.

-¿Qué dices Rei Hino? Cuando decidí traerla para cargar allí mis otros zapatos, porque estas botas me lastiman mucho, te reíste de mí y llamaste a esto _"Tu ridícula bolsa rosa"_… ¿Por qué ahora es valiosa?-Rei sólo sonríe y con el puño cerrado pega levemente en la mejilla de la rubia.

-No hagas preguntas bobas Odango, solo cuida tu mochila…¿Si?-acaba la chica de cabello negro caminando hacia la playa -¡Nataku vamos!-le grita al chico que se ha quedado hablando con Minako y este la alcanza corriendo.

-Vaya con esos dos. -sonríe Owen mientras un mesero les lleva una botella de ron y sirve sus copas.

-Bueno chicos, por esta linda noche de fiesta que apenas comienza… ¡KAMPAI!-levanta Mina la copa.

-¡KAMPAI!-responden todos. Entonces por toda la playa resuena una música electrónica a todo volumen, en medio de esta han colocado un enorme escenario en que las luces de reflectores alumbran a un DJ, los turistas que vagaban por la playa se acercan al escuchar el sonido pegajoso.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES CARTAGENA! -grita el DJ -¡VAMOS A PONERLE ENERGIA A LA NOCHE! ¡VENGAN A BAILAR!-asiente por el micrófono y la música suena entre cambios de luces. Mina ya se ha levantado y corre emocionada bailando al ritmo hacia la playa, los demás la miran alejarse riendo de su emoción, mientras todo en "Bocagrande" se vuelve una gran celebración.

"**Plaza de la Proclamación" esquina Este del "Parque Bolívar".**

Frente al templo de torres amarillas, la bella Catedral de Santa Catalina de Alejandría, cerrada a esas horas, alumbrada con reflectores amarillos, daba una vista espectacular y elegante a aquella noche en Cartagena. Frente a sus puertas pasaban hombres y mujeres vestidos como piratas rumbo a la gran fiesta de la playa, dando a la plaza y al entorno colonial el aspecto de que el tiempo había retrocedido unos cuantos siglos.

Dos jóvenes altos y atractivos y un hombre mayor, vestidos de piratas, caminan y se detienen frente a las escaleras de acceso a la Catedral. El más alto de cabello plateado largo, sujeto en una cola de caballo, totalmente vestido de negro, con saco largo, pantalón y botas con el cabello plateado sujeto con un paño y el de cabello azul intenso vestido como capitán de armada inglesa, con casaca azul con oro, pantalón blanco y sombrero de ala ancha en su cabeza, Demian Black a su lado viste una elegante gabardina escarlata y el clásico sombrero pirata con plumas blancas en la punta.

-¿Seguro que vendrá Padre? -pregunta ansioso Diamante.

-Vendrá hijo, si el maldito sabe lo que le conviene vendrá-añade el hombre mayor de barba. Zafiro mira el reloj con cadena que lleva en su librea, hasta que su hermano lo llama a la realidad.

-¡WOW!... hermano, no mires allá pero tu ex novia se acerca, y se ve bastante sexy con ese traje de pirata… ¿No te molesta si intento…?-sustituye Diamante la palabra con una seña, Zafiro lo mira furioso, pero cuando observa en aquella dirección comprueba que junto con el tipo de cabello plateado, va Rei Hino, con su cabello negro llevado por el viento y ese aire salvaje exaltado por la ropa pirata, lo cual hace a Zafiro quedarse embobado mirándola…hasta que ve a Nataku caminar a su lado y tomarla de la mano y crispa sus puños.

-¿Qué hace Rei con ese tipo?-molesto Zafiro.

-Vaya hermanito, al parecer Rei no tardó mucho en sustituirte-se burla Diamante.

-¡Silencio a los dos!-los calla Demian. -no quiero escenas de celos ni dificultades, lo que venimos a recoger es de vital importancia para nuestra misión -fulmina con la mirada el doctor Black a sus hijos que solo asienten. Rei y Nataku ya se dirigen hacia la puerta cerrada de Catedral.

-Buenas noches, delincuente, veo que al fin te decidiste a venir, aunque acordamos que sería a solas-es Demian el que habla.

-A Usted lo que le importa son las cosas, ¿Cierto Doctor Black? No quien se las entregue -desafía Rei al hombre mayor.

-Desafiante y directa como tu Madre, Pequeña Akane -sonríe el doctor.

-¡No me llame como mi madre! -furiosa Rei.

-No te molestes, pirata linda, terminemos este negocio y nos vamos cada quien por su lado, aunque no me molestaría irme por el tuyo, ya que ese corsé hace que te vea con "Otros ojos" -burlón Diamante.

-¡Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo niño metrosexual! -furioso Nataku lo sujeta de la solapa.

-¡Diamante! ¡Basta! -grita Demian. Zafiro también se acerca a su hermano.

-Déjalo, Nataku, no vale la pena-explica Rei y el chico suelta al joven Black.

-Hagamos este intercambio ahora -explica el anciano de cabello canoso-¿Tienen el mapa y el medallón? -Rei le dice a Nataku que está bien con una cabezada y este tomando la bolsa de cuero que pende de su cinto muestra el contenido. Los ojos de Demian brillan de codicia al ver los objetos y da un paso adelante, pero Rei se interpone entre él y Nataku.

-Momento doctor Black, antes queremos el recibo firmado por Usted por la cantidad que Nataku le debía -exige ella, Demian sonríe.

-Debí suponerlo de una Hino, Keitaro siempre fue muy inteligente, heredaste eso de tu Padre Pequeña Akane -sonríe de lado y metiendo su mano a la gabardina saca el papel el cual alarga a Rei. Esta mira la cantidad y se lo muestra a Nataku.

-Es correcto, esa fue la suma. -comenta este. Rei toma la bolsa con el mapa y el medallón y lo alarga a Demian que los toma codicioso, y al momento los mira detenidamente, tanto el pedazo de vitela con las marcas, como la joya con el rubí en medio.

-Espero que con eso baste para que nos dejen en paz y jamás se vuelvan a cruzar en nuestro camino -advierte la chica-Vámonos -advierte ella a Nataku. Zafiro la mira alejarse evidentemente molesto y dejando a Diamante con su Padre observando los objetos, corre hacia ella.

-¡Rei espera! -le grita, Nataku lo desafía con la mirada furioso y cubre a la chica con su cuerpo.

-Está bien Nataku… no tardaré-advierte ella. Este se hace a un lado no muy convencido y Rei se acerca a Zafiro-Dime que quieres y lárgate-cortante ella.

-En verdad Rei no sabes con qué… delincuente te relacionas… ese tipo es peligrosísimo, una persona terrible, un ladrón-le dice el chico, ella sonríe.

-Zafiro, no eres tú el más indicado para acusar a alguien de mala persona o de ladrón… ¡Ladrón! ¡Qué ironía! -ríe ella hiriente, el chico baja la vista -además entiende algo, yo elijo con quien me relaciono y tú no eres nada mío para impedírmelo, así que ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjame tranquila -acaba cortante Rei y tomando a Nataku de la mano se alejan entre la gente que camina por la "Plaza de la Proclamación". El chico de cabello plata sonríe a Zafiro con burla y deliberadamente pasa su brazo por los hombros de Rei encendiendo los celos del joven Black.

-Anda hijo, quita esa cara, ahora que tenemos esto, la llave para obtener el tesoro del "San José" es nuestra -advierte Demian.

-No lo sé Padre, conozco demasiado a Rei como para pensar que esto fue muy sencillo, ella no habría cedido tan fácil a darnos estos objetos, a menos que tuviera un plan bajo la manga -dudoso Zafiro.

-Deja de decir cosas bobas hermano, y mejor vayamos a disfrutar de la noche y a festejar el triunfo de los Black -lo sujeta Diamante por la espalda y junto con su Padre también se pierden por las calles de la ciudad colonial.

**Playa "Bocagrande" Cartagena de Indias.**

En la Playa la fiesta era total, los jóvenes con trajes de pirata bailaban animadamente la música electrónica saltando y girando en la arena, Minako, que había estado bailando rodeada de chicos, acababa de volver a la mesa a tomar una bebida para refrescarse.

-¡Vamos chicos! No sean aburridos, bailen, esto está de lo mejor -dice ella sonrojada por la danza.

-Lo siento Minako, pero con mirarte a ti me he cansado ya -ríe Ami.

-Por cierto que hermosa noche -comenta Makoto en tono soñador mirando la hermosa luna, hasta que, justo en cuanto lo ha dicho, como si el destino quisiera burlarse de sus palabras, unos gruesos nubarrones grises aparecen de la nada y los truenos y relámpagos alumbran la bahía agitando las aguas del mar.

-¿Y eso qué es? -pregunta Mina mirando atrás. Las personas que bailan en la playa se han quedado calladas ante el fenómeno que ocurre en el océano, el mismo DJ deja de tocar, y todos miran al mar, en que una sombra negra surge en el agua envuelta en neblina.

-¡O no… no otra vez!-comenta Owen a quien aquella tempestad y la silueta de la embarcación que sea próxima son horrorosamente familiares. Un escalofrío recorre a Serena de pies a cabeza al entender la exclamación del chico.

-¿Owen?... ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta la rubia con los ojos brillantes de felicidad al entender lo que eso significa.

-Quiero decir que yo ya he visto esto antes Serena -explica el joven griego.

-¿A sí?... ¿Cuándo?-pregunta Makoto.

-Cuando Santillán raptó a Michiru -responde terminante Owen. Entonces las cuatro chicas y Pedro sienten aquel mismo escalofrío y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo miran en dirección al mar.

-¡Imposible! -balbucea el guía de turistas levantando el parche de sus lentes para ver mejor.

-¡Por todos los Kamis! -es la exclamación de Ami al ver como la tenebrosa embarcación de velas rasgadas con tétrica apariencia se acerca a la playa entre la tormenta y el agua encabritada. Una voz terrible sale del navío y llega hasta la playa con eco ominoso.

-_¡MARINEROS! ¡VAMOS POR AQUELLO QUE NOS HAN QUITADO! ¡LUEGO DE 300 AÑOS NUESTRO DESCANSO ESTÁ MUY CERCA! ¡NO OLVIDÉIS VUESTRO DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO Y SI DESEAIS QUE SUS ALMAS ENCUENTREN REPOSO NO OS ATREVAIS A REGRESAR A BORDO SIN EL MEDALLÓN O SIN LA CHICA DE OJOS AMATISTA!-_resuena la horrenda voz del capitán del "San José".

-O no, algo me dice que esos marinos fantasmas conocen a Hino san -comenta Pedro mortificado al entender todo.

-¿Eso dijeron?-aterrada Makoto que no ha entendido aquellas palabras. El joven de gafas asiente con la cabeza.

-Buscan a una mujer de ojos amatista-responde en japonés el guía traduciendo.

-Entonces debemos irnos de aquí, hay que avisarle a Rei y Nataku que es peligroso que regresen-sugiere Ami. En medio de la confusión, El DJ arriba del escenario se limita a sonreír y toma el micrófono para calmar los ánimos.

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! CREO QUE ESTO ES UNA MAS DE LAS SORPRESAS QUE LOS ORGANIZADORES DE LA NOCHE FILIBUSTERA HAN PREPARADO PARA USTEDES, LA SIMULACIÓN DE UN NAVÍO FANTASMA, ¡OTORGUEMOS UN FUETRE APLAUSO A LOS INCREIBLES EFECTOS ESPECIALES Y A LOS ACTORES! -dice el hombre, la gente que baila aplaude efusivamente entre vivas la llegada del barco fantasma.

Mientras tanto, Serena, Owen, Pedro, Makoto, Ami y Mina salen de la playa corriendo hasta subir hacia la calle, pero Serena no puede evitar mirar atrás. En el mar el terrible barco fantasma ancla cerca de la playa y unos botes son arrojados al agua, los cientos de hombres vestidos con trajes de marineros españoles del siglo XVIII caen sobre estos botes y otros se lanzan al mar nadando desesperados hacia la orilla con sus armas en las manos. La gente de la playa festeja el acceso de los que ellos creen actores al lugar aplaudiendo con fuerza y sacando fotografías; del agua del mar que se estrella furiosa en la arena encabritada por la tempestad, emerge la arrogante figura de José Fernández de Santillán que goteando agua da los primeros pasos en la arena, tras el las barcas de madera encallan en la playa y los marinos saltan a tierra.

-¡Era verdad, la maldición, los medallones, el barco fantasma! ¡Todo era cierto!-sonríe emocionada la joven Tsukino como si en lugar de ver un ejército de muertos vivientes viera una hermosa pintura.

-¡Serena vámonos!-jala Owen del brazo a la chica de coletas corriendo junto con sus compañeros entre los autos estacionados cerca de la playa.

**Plaza Bolívar, Cartagena de Indias.**

Mucha gente vestida de pirata camina por las calles del centro histórico de la ciudad. Nataku aguarda cerca de un expendio de artesanías afuera de la "Casa de la Inquisición"*** a que Rei compre una escultura de una extraña ave de alas abiertas y larga cauda, cubierta de lámina de oro. La chica discute en español el precio con el vendedor, todo en el centro de la ciudad es la misma fiesta que el Festival había desplegado en la zona. Los vendedores no cesan de ofrecer cosas a los turistas y a veces son muy molestos, Nataku con los brazos cruzados mira a Rei hablar con el comerciante en español y desesperado se acerca.

-Pyro, vamos, págale a este tipo y larguémonos de aquí -apremia el chico de cabello plateado.

-No lo haré, a este Alicanto le falta le pedestal, debe tener un pedestal abajo y él se niega a venderlo completo -confiesa Rei.

-¿Alicanto? -cuestiona Nataku.

-Es un ave de la tradición mapuche, cerca de Chile, que posee la característica especial de que sus alas brillan durante la noche con hermosos y metálicos colores, y sus ojos despiden extraños fulgores, cuando puede volar realizaría un elegante vuelo luminoso y su cuerpo no proyecta sombra alguna sobre la tierra. -Nataku mira a la chica sin entender. -¿No entiendes cierto?... ¡El Alicanto es la versión americana del Fénix! Es el adorno que estaba buscando para mi habitación -emocionada ella.

-Señorita, ¿Desea Usted y su novio dar un paseo en carruaje? -dice un joven cartagenero, moreno y con camisa floreada señalando un lejano carruaje azul tirado por dos caballos, típicos de Cartagena.

-No gracias-lo despide Rei y sigue examinando la escultura del ave mítica.

-¡Ande señorita, no se arrepentirá! cobro barato, si viene en el paseo le mostraré la Torre del Reloj, la casa de Moneda, el palacio del Marqués de Valdehoyos… -promueve el cartagenero. Rei se exaspera un poco.

-¡Le he dicho que no, gracias! –un poco molesta ella.

-Que chico más molesto -asiente Nataku. -¿Qué nos ofrece?

-Un paseo en carruaje-termina Rei y sigue mirando las alas de la escultura del ave de oro.

-¡Ande señor! ¡Convenza a su novia! ¡Si vienen conmigo les mostraré lugares de Cartagena que nadie frecuenta como por ejemplo el barrio de Getsemaní, el Muelle de los jinetes de Belerofonte, o el Peñasco del Ánima de la Novia! -sigue insistiendo el chico deseoso de ganar algunos dólares.

Justo cuando ha dicho estas palabras, los ojos de Rei destellan con inteligencia. Deja en el puesto callejero la escultura del Alicanto y en su mente las palabras del joven del carruaje comienzan a resonar con extraño eco, de pronto recuerda el poema sobre la tapa del cofre, al jinete de Belerofonte, el día que llegaron a Cartagena y vio aquel muelle con Pegasos, el cerro de la Popa, el ídolo con forma de cabra, la luna llena, la canción de aquella anciana con el pandero… las piezas se arman en su mente con una rapidez asombrosa con las palabras del cochero y las imágenes se agolpan en su cabeza dándole claves que hasta ese momento había ignorado.

-¡Ya te dijeron que no muchacho!-le dice en inglés Nataku al chico asustándolo un poco.

-¡Espera! -lo detiene del brazo Rei gritando en español, el joven la mira. -¿A dónde dijiste que nos podías llevar?-cuestiona ella.

-A Getsemaní…

-No, después…

-Al Muelle de los jinetes de Belerofonte-responde el jovencito.

-Ese lugar… es el Muelle de los Pegasos… ¿Cierto? -cuestiona Rei.

-Así es señorita, es que mi abuelo me enseñó esta cantaleta para atraer a los clientes y vender los paseos, pero no sé por qué le llamaba así -reitera el jovencito moreno. Rei sonríe de nuevo.

-¿Y a donde más dijiste que nos llevarías? ¿A un peñasco?... Si me cuentas la historia te pagaré -ofrece Rei unos dólares que el chico toma ávidamente.

-El "Peñasco del Ánima de la Novia" son una piedras junto al muelle de las Ánimas, que por algo así se llama, dicen los viejos que hace trescientos años allí se despeñó una mujer hija de gente de dinero porque su amado jamás regresó de su viaje… dicen que se lanzó a las rocas y que una quedó manchada de la sangre y esa mancha aun se puede ver, como era rica sacaron su cuerpo de allí abajo para que nadie del pueblo supiera que se mató y luego la familia la enterró, pero todo el pueblo supo la verdad, y en las noches, se ve le fantasma de la novia llorando por su amado-explica el joven.

-¡Gracias chico! -lo despide Rei alargándole un billete de diez dólares, el jovencito cartagenero lo toma y se aleja a seguir buscando clientela.

-¿Qué tanto te dijo el muchacho Pyro? -inquiere Nataku.

-Muchas cosas Yamada, muchas cosas… dame tu teléfono, debo hablar con Serena-apremia ella.

-¿Y por qué la urgencia? De igual manera vamos para allá ¿No? -cuestiona Nataku.

-¡No seas tonto, debo hablar con ella porque ahora ya sé en donde están de verdad enterrados los restos de Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda!-dice ella, Nataku le da el teléfono aun sin entender una sola palabra.

-Eso sabemos todos, en la cripta de Catedral que tú y Mizuno grabaron -dice el chico, Rei marca ya el número.

-O no, eso creen todos, pero solo yo sé la verdad -reitera ella marcando el número en el celular -¿Serena?

-_¡Rei que bueno que llamas!_

-Tengo algo importante que…

-_Hay algo importante que… -_hablan las dos a la vez.

-¡Yo primero! Escucha, no vas a creerlo, ¡Se en dónde está enterrada de verdad Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda!-dice Rei tras el auricular. -¡Apuesto a que no esperabas eso!... ¡Descifré el poema del cofre! ¡Era una pista!

_-¡Espera!.. .hay algo que no sabes, Santillán y su tripulación están aquí_.-dice Serena.

-¿Qué dices?... ¡Serena no juegues conmigo! -asustada a su pesar Rei.

-_No juego, es verdad, el "San José" apareció en "Bocagrande" lo tengo delante de mí ahora, los marineros fantasmas vienen subiendo por la playa_ -dice ella, Nataku que tenía el oído pegado el teléfono mira a Rei dudoso. -_sé que no me crees pero escúchalo tú misma… -_un sonido extraño y luego Rei y Nataku escuchan aterrados aquella voz de ultratumba que les provoca escalofríos salir por el aparato.

-_¡ESCUCHAD ESTO BELLACOS! ¡TRAED EL MEDALLÓN O A LA CHICA DE OJOS AMATISTA A COSTA DE LO QUE SEA! -_ruge Santillán.

-_¡COMO ORDENE CAPITAN! -_responden ellos.

-¿Qué dicen esos tipos?-pregunta Nataku.

-Creo que vienen por mí.-reitera Rei y ambos siguen oyendo las terribles voces de los marinos por el móvil con los rostros aterrorizados…

…0…

**GLOSARIO:**

***CRIOLLOS: Hijos de españoles nacidos en América.**

***VIRREINATO DE NUEVA GRANADA: Virreinato creado en 1717 en tierras de América del Sur en lo que hoy es Colombia.**

*****PENINSULARES: Españoles nacidos en España que vivían en América.**

***CLARISAS: Orden monástica de la congregación de Santa Clara de Asís.**

****ESLORA: ****La ****eslora**** es la dimensión de un ****navío**** tomada a su largo, desde la ****proa**** hasta la ****popa****. Es el LARGO del barco.**

*****PUNTAL: Es la medida vertical desde el canto superior de la ****quilla**** (pieza principal en la que se sostienen las costillas del barco) hasta la unión de la traca de cinta (forro exterior del barco) con la cubierta principal. Sería lo ALTO del barco.**

***MANGA: es la medida del ****barco**** en el sentido ****transversal****, es decir de una banda a otra (de ****estribor**** a ****babor****, su ANCHO.**

****DRAGA: ****embarcación utilizada para excavar material debajo del nivel del agua, y elevar el material extraído hasta la superficie.**

*****TOLVA: dispositivo similar a un embudo de gran talla destinado al depósito y canalización de ****materiales granulares**** o pulverizados, como la arena.**

***GANGUIL: ****es una embarcación plana, con la proa y la popa de igual forma, utilizado para depositar materiales granulares dentro del mar. Está formada por un flotador de acero con un fondo que se abre gracias a unas puertas abatibles.**

****QUILLA: Estructura de un barco.**

*****CASA DE LA INQUISICION: Palacio donde se asentó el Santo Oficio en Cartagena, y cuyo edificio aún se conserva, ****La fachada del Palacio de la Inquisición tiene de rejas en su parte inferior y balcones en el piso superior como son las características de las casa coloniales de la ciudad.**

…**.0….**

**NOTAS FINALES: Listo, una vez más puntuales a pesar de que la Tortuga y yo batallamos un poco, al fin lo tenemos aquí, un capítulo más donde al fin la historia pasada de Susana y José se ha ido revelando, al menos en parte, y como sé que a muchos de Ustedes les tenía intrigada la causa de la maldición espero haya quedado más claro.**

**Miles de Gracias Nicky por tu review y tu apoyo, haces que valga la pena el esfuerzo de horas y horas de investigación, escritura, correcciones e imaginación desbordada, me encanta leer como analizas cada personaje y cada situación y como ven, ahora comienza lo bueno, porque los capítulos que vienen serán de acción y peligro extremo, Santillán y su gente detrás de nuestros esforzados Cazadores de Tesoros, ¿Cómo saldrán de esta?...ahora es cuando deberán poner en juego su ingenio. AAA por cierto, he hecho unas imágenes de Owen y Nataku vestidos de pirata, quien las quiera me deja su mail pero con cuidado que fanfiction lo borra, solo pónganlo lineal, su nombre, arroba, y el servidor, y les mando las fotos de los dos galanes del fic con sexy traje de pirata…XD…**

**Bien, sin más de momento, solo me resta agradecerle a todos quienes se toman el tiempo de recrear en su mente lo que yo construyo en la mía. ¡Por Cristóbal Colón!..(Sorry tengo una fase de redescubrimiento de MUJERCITAS…XD) Los veo dentro de dos semanas!**

"**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello"**

**ATTE: Leonor de Eboli.**


	11. Chapter 10:Batalla VS la Armada Española

**CAZADORES DE TESOROS**

**TEMPORADA 1: EL MISTERIO DEL GALEÓN "SAN JOSÉ"**

**Cap. 10: Batalla contra la Armada Española**

"**Plaza Bolívar" Cartagena de Indias, Colombia.**

La chica de cabello negro y el alto joven de desordenada cabellera plateada se han quedado petrificados al escuchar aquellas voces terribles por medio del móvil en medio de la concurrida plaza.

-¿_Rei?... ¿Aún estás allí?.. ¡No se les ocurra regresar al puerto y vámonos de aquí! ¡Nos vemos en el hotel!-_apremia la voz de Serena.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la Rubia-opina asustado Nataku, pero entonces Rei se sobrepone de la impresión inicial y decidida responde por el teléfono.

-¡No! Serena escucha bien, Santillán quiere el medallón pero no podemos dárselo hasta que yo lo use para encontrar el lugar exacto en que está enterrada Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda, ese medallón es la clave de todo, sin él jamás lo sabré.

-_¿A qué te refieres Rei? ¿Qué no se supone que Ustedes ya le dieron el medallón a los Black?...¡Dejen que los marinos fantasma se entiendan con ellos y larguémonos de aquí!-_se oye la voz de Minako.

-¿Serena me pusiste en altavoz?-se queja Rei.

-_Si lo hice, vamos corriendo por la calle, creo que somos los únicos de toda la gente de la playa que sabe que esos marineros no son actores sino marinos reales del siglo XVIII- _infiere Serena.

-Entonces si todos me pueden oír, les confesaré la verdad, no le dimos a los Black el verdadero medallón de rubí-confiesa Rei.

_-¡Que cosa! ¡Entonces qué les diste Rei!_- se escucha la voz de Makoto.

-Una copia falsa que consiguió Nataku, ¡Los engañamos!-responde por teléfono Rei con un leve tono de orgullo.

-¡_Eres una delincuente de lo peor Hino!-_comenta por el auricular Minako.

-_Rei, y si el medallón verdadero no lo tienen esos tipos entonces…¿Dónde está?_-pregunta Owen.

-En la mochila de Serena-confiesa Rei.

**Playa "Bocagrande" Cartagena de Indias, Colombia.**

Los seis chicos vestidos de piratas que corren por las calles del estacionamiento de la playa se detienen de golpe junto a la camioneta blanca de "Fénix Odyssey" al escuchar aquellas palabras venidas del teléfono de Serena y miran la mochila rosa que cuelga de su espalda.

-¡Qué demonios dices Rei! ¡Pusiste el verdadero medallón en mi mochila!-estalla Serena aterrada gritando por el teléfono.

-¡_Lo siento, Odango, pero no pensé en otro lugar más seguro!-_se oye la voz de Rei por el altavoz.

-¡Hino estás demente! ¡Ahora esos cadáveres andantes nos van a perseguir a nosotros!-estalla Minako.

-_Espera Aino, no me culpes de nada, necesito ese medallón ahora mismo, antes de que den las doce de la noche, para saber el lugar exacto en que está enterrada Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda, si lo sabemos y conseguimos los restos de esa mujer, podremos hacer un trato con Santillán, el cuerpo de su amada a cambio de la prima de Thalassa_-explica por teléfono ella.

-Parece lógico-comenta Ami-aunque muy riesgoso…

-_Además, necesito que alguno de Ustedes vaya a las oficinas de la empresa; en una maleta gris debajo de mi escritorio está el cofre cuadrado en que encontramos el mapa, en la tapa de ese cofre hay un poema escrito y dentro una hoja en que lo traduje al japonés, es muy necesario que me lo dicten al pié de la letra por teléfono_- pide Rei.

-Eso podemos hacerlo perfectamente, pero mientras ¿Qué harán ustedes?-cuestiona Serena.

-_Nataku y yo debemos ir por otra pista importante antes de eso. Pregúntele a Pedro donde queda la Iglesia de "Santo Toribio_"-explica Rei por el teléfono las chicas y Owen miran al guía.

-Oí eso, ¿En dónde están ahora Hino sama?-cuestiona el joven Cartagenero.

-_En la "Plaza Bolivar" junto a la Casa de la Inquisición_.

-Primero deben buscar la forma de salir del centro histórico y sigan en dirección norte, hasta el barrio de San Diego, busquen el parque "Fernández de Madrid" y luego pregunten por la Iglesia de Santo Toribio de Mogrovejo, la calle se llama "Sargento Mayor"-comenta Pedro por el teléfono en español.

-_Bien, eso haremos, escuchen todos, en una hora necesito que estén en el "Muelle de los Pegasos" con el medallón verdadero, vean la forma de llegar, allí nos encontraremos, y debo saber lo que dice el poema del cofre que traduje. Con esas dos pistas y lo que indague con Nataku tendremos todo para tener a Santillán y sus zombis controlados…¿Entienden?_

-De verdad no, ni una palabra, pero confiamos en ti-responde Ami haciendo eco de las caras de duda de todos a quienes los desvaríos de Rei por el teléfono le parecen de lo más extraños.

-_Bien Ami chan, gracias por la confianza, nos vemos todos en una hora en el "Muelle de los Pegasos" y por favor no tarden…Sayounara_-cuelga Rei.

-Chicos…creo que debemos irnos ya-comenta aterrada Makoto mirando hacia la calle en que los marineros fantasmas suben por esta y caminan por el estacionamiento, todos contemplan aterrados la escena: los hombres con trajes de casacas azules, negras y rojas, según su grado en la Armada Española, algunos con arcabuces, otros con cuchillos, sables o espadas, avanzan en medio de la calle; parecen hombres normales, comunes y corrientes, vestidos con esas ropas antiguas, solo la extrema palidez de su semblante y sus rostros furiosos los denunciarían, pero en una Cartagena que aquella noche rebullía de personas con trajes de la época, nadie los habría visto como extraños.

-Calma…calma todos-dice Owen pasando saliva y colocándose valientemente delante de las cuatro muchachas en actitud protectora-nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos que esos son marineros fantasmas…además…ellos no saben que nosotros conocemos su origen ni que tenemos el medallón, así que solo actúen naturales…como si…-a su pesar asustado el joven griego-como si no les temiéramos y dejemos que se alejen-Mina, Ami, Makoto y Serena asienten con la cabeza pero siguen pegadas de la camioneta blanca con Owen delante, el pobre de Pedro se haya a su lado temblando de miedo.

Los hombres con traje de la Armada Española avanzan por las calles de la ciudad confundidos con los turistas disfrazados de piratas que concurren al "Festival Filibustero", tres de ellos empujan un cañón con ruedas de madera por la calle y otros más sostienen palas y picos en sus manos, pero delante de aquel ejército sobresale el arrogante capitán con la gabardina morada, el tajo en la cara y los ojos lanzando extraños destellos rojizos con el medallón azul colgando de su cuello.

-¡José Fernández de Santillán, Conde de Casa Alegre!-murmura Serena al verlo de lejos, a su pesar deslumbrada. Había investigado tanto de este hombre y su historia que creía estar delante de un antiguo conocido.

-Si no fuera un cadáver viviente de hace 300 años, sería guapo-dice Minako.

-Mina no digas nada…pórtate natural-la regaña Ami, todos sienten el horrendo escalofrío que recorre sus cuerpos cuando los primeros marineros pasan a su lado caminando sin notarlos, pero siguen pegados a la camioneta blanca.

-Pe…Pedro…discretamente, abre la camioneta para irnos de aquí-comenta Owen tartamudeando un poco por el impacto con todos los vellos de sus brazos erizados de espanto, el pobre chico cartagenero sigue temblando al ver como uno de los marinos fantasmas cruza su mirada con él-¡Pedro!-lo llama Owen a la realidad.

-Si…si señor Thalassa.-comenta el chico buscando torpemente las llaves en su bolso, las saca e intenta abrir la puerta de la camioneta pero un terrible temblor lo acomete y las deja caer al suelo, las llaves ruedan hasta llegar las botas de uno de los marinos, Pedro tiembla de pies a cabeza y respira agitado.

-¡Gran Kami!-comenta Makoto, el hombre de barba canosa y un ojo seco mira el grupo de chicos junto a la camioneta blanca y sonríe mostrando sus encías vacías, luego toma las llaves y se encamina a ellos.

-¿Esto es de vosotros jovencitos?-pregunta el marinero con acento español, las chicas lo miran aterrorizadas, Pedro no puede articular palabra y Ami ahoga un grito que amenaza con salir de su boca cubriéndola con las manos, a pesar de no comprender lo que dice aquel hombre.

-Si…lo es caballero, gra…gracias…por regresárnoslo-asiente entrecortado en español Pedro.

-Tened más cuidado-acaba este y termina por alejarse junto con sus compañeros que avanzan ya por la ciudad. El pobre guía, respirando agitadamente se recarga en la camioneta.

-Pedro, abre esa camioneta y vámonos de aquí, no creo soportar más tiempo-dice el joven griego, el chico cartagenero toma las llaves y abre la puerta.

-¡Allí viene Santillán!-exclama Serena impresionada al ver como el capitán del "San José" avanza seguido de un destacamento de marinos arrastra un gran cañón de ruedas y marinos de la Armada Española con arcabuces, picos y palos en sus manos.

-¡Escuchad esto marineros! ¡Iré a la Catedral por los restos de Susana y ustedes deberéis traed el medallón! ¡Tenemos hasta antes de las doce de la noche! ¡Si de verdad deseáis salvaros del tormento de la "No muerte" no dejéis un solo lugar sin registrad y buscad a la doncella de ojos amatistas! ¡Contraalmirante Fuenlabrada os encargo de la misión!-advierte Santillán a un hombrón de largos cabellos negro ensortijados y bigote puntiagudo que asiente.

-¡Descuide capitán que no os fallaré!

-¡Tú, Segundo, Gálvez y el primer regimiento de alférez vienen conmigo a Catedral!-ordena el joven de la cicatriz en el rostro y todos los marinos comienzan a seguirlo, el destacamento que escolta a Santillán está ya muy cerca de la camioneta blanca.

-¡Ese es el hombre que raptó a Michiru!-dice Owen furioso, pero Serena lo toma de la mano.

-Aún no Owen, hagamos lo que dijo Rei y recuperaremos a tu prima de forma discreta-lo jala ella levemente del brazo, las chicas han entrado ya en la camioneta la cual Pedro enciende. Santillán pasa caminando por la calle seguido de sus hombres cuando aún no cierran la puerta corrediza de la parte de atrás.

-¡Capitán! ¡Mirad el medallón!-grita uno de los marinos, Santillán se detiene en seco y toma en su mano la gema aguamarina que pende de su pecho.

-¡Esto es imposible! ¡Esta gema solo destellaría si es que el otro medallón estuviese cerca!…-se oye la voz del capitán, entonces sus vista vaga por los alrededores hasta que cruza su mirada de ojos negros atemorizantes con la de Owen y Serena que ya están dentro de la camioneta y mira en la espalda de la chica rubia una parpadeante luz roja, su rostro entonces se arruga en un terrible gesto de furia.

-Serena, creo que algo brilla en tu mochila-comenta asustada Makoto.

-¡El medallón!-grita Ami entendiendo todo.

-O no…creo que no somos los únicos que lo notamos-señala Minako afuera donde el capitán del "San José" los mira furioso, los ojos de Santillán se han vuelto rojos en lugar de negros, Owen reaccionando primero que los demás cierra la puerta corrediza de la camioneta de golpe.

-Pedro kun…¡Vámonos de aquí!-grita este, entonces el joven cartagenero hunde el acelerador y la camioneta blanca se pierde entre las calles rechinando las llantas.

-¡Marineros! ¡Esa mujer vestida de rosa tiene el verdadero medallón! ¡Seguid esa caja blanca con ruedas y no volváis sin él si deseáis libraros de la maldición!-ruge Santillán, los ojos de los marinos fantasma brillan de codicia y entonces se escucha el grito de un hombre calvo con un garfio en su mano.

-¡MARINOS DEL SAN JOSE! ¡VAYAMOS EN POS DE NUESTRA SALVACIÓN!-un terrible rugido escapa de las gargantas de todos, unos levantan sus espadas y otros ya se lanzan en persecución de la camioneta de la cual solo queda una estela de humo.

-¡El resto viene conmigo! ¡Vamos a la tumba de Susana!-ordena Santillán a los cerca de cuarenta marinos de su escolta que caminan con él en dirección opuesta a los demás empujando el cañón.

Dentro de la camioneta, Owen limpia el sudor de su rostro con un pañuelo, todos respiran agitadamente recuperándose del terrible susto.

-¡Es verdad lo que les digo señor Thalassa! Santillán les dijo a sus marinos que Tsukino san tiene el medallón y que nos atrapen—conduciendo traduce Pedro por la calle "Carrera 1" en dirección norte, las palabras que hace un momento dijera el capitán del "San José".

-Eso estuvo muy cerca…¿Cómo es que Santillán sabía que el medallón estaba en la mochila?-preguntó Makoto, Serena abrió su bolsa rosa y extrajo el medallón de la gema roja que aún seguía parpadeando con extraña luz.

-Deben estar conectados de alguna forma los dos medallones-comenta con curiosidad la rubia-este reaccionó al sentir la presencia del medallón aguamarina.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-cuestiona Mina.

-Debemos ir a las oficinas por la traducción del poema y luego al "Muelle de los Pegasos" a encontrarnos con Rei y Nataku-comenta Ami.

-Afortunadamente logramos perderlos. Con la camioneta, jamás nos alcanzarán-aliviada comenta Minako.

-Hey chicos, no es por ser aguafiestas, pero…miren atrás-comenta Makoto y todos miran hacia el vidrio trasero de la camioneta; por las calles de la ciudad avanzan a todo correr los marineros fantasmas.

-¡Maldita sea!-ruge Pedro mirando por el retrovisor y cambiando de velocidad acelera-no se preocupen, no podrán alcanzarnos, nosotros vamos en auto-comenta el joven de anteojos, pero justo en el momento en que la camioneta alcanza más velocidad, los marinos de la armada española corren también con fuerza inusitada impropia de un humano, algunos suben a los autos estacionados abollándolos al pasar mientras otros trepan por las palmeras de los camellones, o por las paredes reptando como si fuesen arañas gritando maldiciones y amenazas

-¡¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?-exclama aterrada Minako al ver la velocidad a la que avanza la desesperada tripulación del "San José" tras ellos como si fuese una plaga de arañas que se multiplican por la calle y reptan por los edificios.

-Creo que estamos en problemas, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer todo lo que Rei quiere con 600 marinos fantasmas tras nosotros?-asustada Makoto.

-578-correige Ami.

-¡Es igual!...¡Odio lo sobrenatural con todas mis fuerzas!-exclama Minako.-¡Acelera Pedro kun!-le grita la rubia, el pobre chico con el rostro sudoroso sube la velocidad y se pasa un alto provocando que los carros que bajan por la avenida "Santander" en su cruce con la avenida "Blas de Lezo" que ellos deben tomar para subir a la "Bahía de las Ánimas" se abran entre claxon que suenan y reclamos de los conductores.

-¡No funciona! siguen tras nosotros, ¡Los malditos parecen arañas!-explica Ami al ver que los siguen persiguiendo. -¡Pedro vira a la izquierda!-le grita asustada porque los marinos fantasmas están cada vez más cerca.

-¡Huir no es lo que debemos hacer! Nos van a alcanzar en cualquier momento-predice Serena al ver como la furiosa tripulación fantasma sigue tras ellos.

-¿Entonces que propones? Porque yo no veo muchas opciones, Serena-explica Makoto asustada, la chica rubia abre su mochila y saca un par de zapatos deportivos los cuales se pone quitándose las incómodas botas de tacón.

-¿Un cambio de zapatos, Serena?-cuestiona Mina indignada.

-Eso para empezar, vamos a necesitar correr, y ahora…-dice la rubia tomando una pequeña lámpara de mano con luz roja de dentro de su mochila-vamos a engañarlos-sonríe enigmática-escuchen detenidamente-explica Serena a todos mientras la camioneta blanca sigue avanzando entre las calles coloniales de Cartagena pasando a un lado del Monumento a la Bandera con un ejército de marinos fantasmas tras ellos.

**Catedral "Santa Catalina de Alejandría" Cartagena de Indias Colombia.**

El anciano sacristán de la catedral dormitaba sentado en un banco en la sacristía. Un radio viejo a su lado tocaba música de danzón en una estación local, y el anciano de boina café con los ojos cerrados roncaba con fuerza hasta que unos insistentes golpes lo despertaron, aún con la pesadez de quien estaba dormido se levanta y sale de la sacristía hacia afuera; la oscura iglesia solo era alumbrada por las luces rojas de las lámparas del Santísimo a los lados del altar y por algunas velas.

El anciano toma una lámpara de mano y con ella ilumina en todas direcciones, hasta que se convence de que los desesperados golpes vienen de una de las puertas laterales de la iglesia.

_-¡Abrid voto al diablo o derribaremos la puerta!-_escucha la estertórea voz tras las enormes jambas de madera del lugar pero le parece que aún está algo dormido y se frota los ojos-¡_No digáis después que no os lo advertí! ¡Olarriaga, Mendizábal! ¡Traed el cañón!_

-¿Qué demonios?-cuestiona el anciano al darse cuenta de que las voces que escucha no están en sus sueños sino que son verdaderas, pero justo en ese momento los golpes se hacen muchísimo más fuertes. Es como si una fuerza sobrehumana estuviese golpeando las puertas de madera con desesperación, hasta que de improviso ceden en su intento y los sonidos cesan ¿Qué o quién en este mundo era capaz de hacer aquello? de repente vuelve a escuchar la voz atronadora de hace un momento.

_-¡Fuego! -_un terrible sonido de explosión retumba en medio de la Catedral, y el anciano solo tiene tiempo de dejarse caer al suelo antes que un cañonazo horrible destruya las puertas de madera, una vez que el sonido cede, el sacristán se levanta entre el polvo y astillas del derrumbe.

-¡Santísimo Señor Sacramentado!-se santigua el anciano al ver como la madera que queda de la puerta la cual luce ahora un enorme agujero, es derribada por unas manos poderosas y tajos de espadas, una vez abierto un enorme boquete, la sombra de los hombres extraños que con sus propias manos la han abierto se proyecta en medio de la noche. Temblando, el sacristán alumbra hacia los intrusos, la luz de su lámpara de mano da de lleno en el rostro altivo del joven capitán de cabello negro con el rostro cruzado por una gran cicatriz.

-Lamentamos la irrupción violenta, pero hemos esperado trescientos años y no nos da la gana esperar más-dice José Fernández de Santillán desenterrándose una gran astilla de madera incrustada en su pecho sin gota alguna de sangre entre las risas de sus marinos, inclinándose ante el anciano sacristán quien cae al suelo desmallado de terror dando un alarido-¡ENTRAD!-ordena él a sus subalternos y avanzan por la nave principal de la catedral hacia las criptas; uno de ellos al pasar por delante del sagrario se santigua.

-¡Vamos Torrealba! ¡No seas ridículo que "Él" no ha sido del todo benévolo con nosotros como para seguirlo respetando!-lo jala un compañero y le lanza una pala.

Santillán es el primero en llegar al altar y tomando una de las velas de este enciende en la flama una antorcha que llevaba uno de sus hombres y tomándola se encamina hacia las criptas; con su fuerte espada de un solo tajo corta las cadenas con el letrero que prohíbe el paso, bajando seguido de los hombres de su tripulación.

Dentro de las oscuras criptas, el capitán del "San José" enciende con su antorcha unas teas apagadas sujetas a candelabros pegados de la pared y la luz amarillenta se hace en medio de la oscuridad, los ojos de Santillán refulgen al ver al fondo de aquel lugar la tumba con la imagen de mármol de la Virgen de la Candelaria, y a grandes zancadas se acerca al sepulcro cayendo de rodillas ante él, luego extiende su mano hasta tocar la fría loza blanca con reverencia.

-Susana, mi amor, luego de tanto tiempo…-dice conmovido-estamos más cerca que nunca de estar juntos por siempre-balbucea el hombre con los ojos llorosos, los marinos tras él se quitan los sombreros en señal de respeto y guardan silencio, José Fernández de Santillán se levanta del suelo y vuelve a tener la fría y terrible expresión en su semblante-¡A cavar!- grita a sus hombres y estos se acercan a la tumba con los picos y palas y comienzan a destruir entre golpes aquella tumba.

Santillán mira todo de lejos con ojos ansiosos y tomando la tea encendida se acerca a ellos-¡Tened cuidado con el ataúd! ¡No quiero que lo dañéis!-la fuerza sobrehumana de los marineros hace que romper el mármol sea relativamente sencillo, y en un instante se topan con el ataúd de madera con adornos dorados, el cual sacan del hueco de la tumba dejándolo en el suelo e inmediatamente se hacen a un lado, José dejando la tea en manos del Segundo, se aproxima lentamente hasta el féretro y se arrodilla reverente.

-Parece que al fin lo logramos-comenta un marinero obeso a sus compañeros emocionado por lo cerca que están de terminar con la maldición.

-¡Calla, Del Castillo!-lo reprende el Segundo; Santillán abre en ese momento el ataúd, ninguno de sus marinos ve lo que él ve porque todos aguardan del otro lado y solo miran la tapa de madera decorada con dos rostros de querubines dorados. Los ojos negros del capitán demuestran una impenetrable emoción al mirar dentro del ataúd, luego comienza a reír con una risa extraña, casi demente.

-¿Qué le pasa al capitán?-cuestiona Gálvez al Segundo ya que todos lo miran extrañados, la risa inicial se hace más fuerte, Santillán se levanta del suelo aun riendo, pero de pronto su risa se vuelve convulso llanto y después sorda cólera que deja salir en un rugido atroz e infrahumano de su garganta.

-¡MALDITOS SEAN! ¡MALDITOS! ¡NI EN LA MUERTE NOS PERMITEN ESTAR JUNTOS!-estalla dando un terrible puntapié al ataúd que sale despedido en medio de las criptas hasta estrellarse en la pared y partirse en pedazos, la tripulación mira consternada que dentro de este no hay cuerpo alguno-¡SUSANA! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁS?-es un terrible grito de Santillán el que retumba dentro de la criptas. Ninguno de los marinos se atreve a decir algo y solo miran como su capitán sube por los escalones hasta la iglesia y sale por la derruida puerta hasta la calle. En silencio todos van tras él.

Atravesando el "Parque Bolívar" avanzan aquella noche de luna llena Rei y Nataku. Ya nadie se ve en las calles a esa hora pues toda la gente se había acercado a las playas en donde el Festival Filibustero estaba en todo su apogeo con bailes y fiesta en la vía pública.

Un indigente con una botella de vino en la mano, dormido en una banca debajo de un farol es el único que queda en aquella zona de la ciudad mientras los jóvenes caminan cerca del parque por la puerta lateral de la Iglesia.

-Vamos a salir a la zona turística a buscar un carro de sitio que nos lleve a la Iglesia de "Santo Toribio"-explica la chica de cabello negro a Nataku.

-Aún sigo sin entender por qué quieres ir allí justo en este momento Pyro-molesto el joven de cabello plata.

-Es por la anciana…¿recuerdas?...La anciana del pandero que escuché cantar en la fuente el día después que llegamos-le responde ella.

-A si, esa anciana, ya la recordé…bueno…¿Y qué con ella?

-Esa canción que dijo le enseñó su abuela, habla de una mujer de un medallón que se suicidó porque el hombre amado jamás volvió por ella…¿No te das cuenta?...¡Es la pista que falta para saber si Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda está o no está enterrada en donde yo creo!-le responde Rei-así que necesito escucharla otra vez, la niña dijo que vivían en el "Palacio del Almojarife" frente a la Iglesia de Santo Toribio. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?...¡El Almojarife de Cartagena era Don Antonio Gutiérrez de Pineda! La anciana y la niña viven en la antigua casa de esa familia y…-pero la explicación de Rei es cortada cuando al pasar junto a la catedral escuchan ella y Nataku el terrible y aterrador grito salir de dentro de la iglesia con eco fantasmagórico.

-¡SUSANA! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁS? -la intensidad de la voz ronca que retumba en todos lados hace que Rei y Nataku detengan su apresurado caminar mirando las enormes puertas de madera destruidas con un cañón aún humeante frente a la escalinata. Hasta el hombre anciano que ebrio dormía en la banca del abandonado parque se levanta asustado por el tono aterrador de aquel grito que sale de la Iglesia.

-¡O no…Pyro!…dime que esto no es lo que estoy pensando y que ese grito no es de...-comenta Nataku entendiendo las señales que aquello representaba, justo ha dicho esto cuando los hombres vestidos con casacas azul marino y pantalones rojos salen de la Iglesia por el boquete que la bala de cañón abrió en la puerta, Rei los ve avanzar hacia ellos bajando las escaleras y se hace atrás junto con Nataku, a su pesar impresionada. No creer en maldiciones era una cosa, pero ver frente a frente a los marinos fantasmas del "San José" era terrorífico, hasta para una escéptica como ella.

-¡Era verdad!…lo de los marinos fantasma, la maldición, que vendrían esta noche…¡Todo lo que dijo Serena es cierto!…-balbucea la chica de cabello negro impresionada. En medio de sus hombres, aparece José Fernández Santillán con el rostro varonil desfigurado de ira, y los ojos rojos, pero justo al salir, su mirada se topa con la mujer delante de él clavándola con insistencia en las dos pupilas púrpuras de la chica.

-¡TÚ!-grita el Capitán al ver a Rei y reconocerla apuntándola con su sable.-¡TU DEBES SABER DONDE ESTÁ DE VERDAD MI SUSANA!

-Pyro, no entiendo bien español, pero parece que el muerto viviente te conoce- cuestiona Nataku a su compañera.

-Parece que sí-responde Rei a su pesar asustada.

-¡ATRAPAD A LA MOZA DE OJOS AMATISTAS!-Ruge Santillán señalando con el índice a Rei y Nataku; los marinos fantasmas lanzan un grito de batalla y levantando sus armas se lanzan en persecución de los dos chicos.

-¡Corre!-grita Rei y tomando de la mano a Nataku los dos emprenden la carrera en medio del "Parque Bolívar" con los marinos fantasma tras ellos.

-Creo que debo dejar de beber-dice el hombre sentado en la banca estrellando su botella de alcohol en el suelo y con los ojos muy abiertos por la escena que ha presenciado.

**Calle "San Juan de Dios" Cartagena de Indias Colombia.**

La camioneta blanca avanza a toda velocidad por la calle "San Juan de Dios" y se detiene dando una vuelta en "U" antes de tomar hacia la avenida "Santander" la puerta de esta se abre y bajan Serena, Owen, Minako y Makoto, solo queda dentro Ami. Por la plaza del Monumento a la Bandera los hombres con trajes de la Armada Española avanzan corriendo y pasando encima de todo: algunos aplastan autos, otros avientan personas vestidas de piratas que acuden al Festival atravesando la calle y dejando una estela de caos a su paso.

-Bueno chicos, espero funcione el plan, Ami y Pedro, vayan a las oficinas y contacten a Rei, luego nos vemos en el "Muelle de los Pegasos" nosotros los distraeremos-les dice Serena.

-Tengan mucho cuidado-angustiada Ami.

-Minako, Makoto, vean la forma de llegar al muelle sanas y salvas. Tengan cuidado-les aconseja la rubia.

-Si claro, es fácil decirlo-molesta Mina, los marinos casi están sobre ellas-¡Cuando vea de nuevo a Hino le voy a dar una bofetada por meternos en este lío!

-Bien, es momento de distraer a los fantasmas, tengan cuidado chicas, nos vemos en media hora-termina Owen tomando de la mano a Serena y corriendo en dirección a un restaurante elegante que hay tras ellos, Makoto jala a Mina.

-¡Vamos es nuestro turno!-le dice la alta castaña a su compañera, Ami cierra la puerta y Pedro arranca la camioneta en dirección opuesta a los marineros del "San José" tomando la concurrida avenida "Santander"; Makoto y Minako corren hacia la derecha, Serena y Owen a la izquierda, todos se dispersan en tres grupos por direcciones opuestas.

-¡Fuenlabrada! ¡Qué hacemos! ¡Se han separado!-pregunta un marino al hombre de cabello negro a quien Santillán había encargado de aquella misión.

-¡Separémonos para seguidlos! ¡Unos id por los de la caja blanca con ruedas y otros por las mujeres que corrieron en aquellas calles!-ordena el hombre que parece el jefe, un cúmulo de soldados de la Armada Española corre tras la camioneta de Pedro y otros se internan en las calles laterales tras Makoto y Minako; los que quedan se disponen a seguir a sus compañeros cuando de pronto escuchan una voz que los llama a gritos. Owen con la mochila de Serena en la mano se ha subido en un Toyota azul que está estacionado en la calle levantando en alto la bolsa rosa de tela dentro de la que destella una luz.

-¡Hey Ustedes!-grita con fuerza el joven en inglés, los marineros miran al chico de cabello azul con la bolsa en su mano dentro de la cual destella una luz roja.-¡¿Buscan esto?...¡Vengan por él!-los desafía el joven .

-¡Maldito mozo! ¡Marinos! ¡Escucharon eso! ¡Ellos tienen en medallón!-llama Fuenlabrada a los que quedan con su espada en alto y estos se lanzan en persecución de Owen y Serena, el chico tomando de la mano a la rubia corre atravesando el camellón con palmeras hasta llegar a la acera de enfrente a la entrada de un restaurante con el letrero "_Baluarte Tasca-bar"_ alumbrado por muchas luces amarillas.

-¡En este momento me alegra haber cambiado de zapatos!-grita Serena cuando ella y Owen entran en el restaurante en que muchos turistas vestidos de piratas bailan el animado ritmo caribeño que la orquesta, igualmente con trajes filibusteros, toca en el estrado. Al llegar a la pista, Owen toma a Serena de la cintura y la gira hacia él para bailar, ella lo mira asombrada y muy sonrojada.

-Lamento mi poca caballerosidad, Serena, pero hay que perdernos entre la gente-comenta el joven griego, justo en ese momento los marinos fantasmas irrumpen en el lugar violentamente…

"**Plaza de los Coches", calles de Cartagena.**

Por las calles estrechas de casas coloniales de la ciudad avanzan a todo correr Rei y Nataku, tras ellos una parte de la tripulación del "San José" los persigue. Con un furioso Santillán a la cabeza, los marineros fantasmas saltan sobre los tejados como si fuesen enormes primates o arañas trepando con facilidad.

-¡No los dejéis escapar!-grita Santillán a sus marinos liderando él mismo la persecución.

-¡Pyro! ¡Esto no está funcionando! ¡Nos van a atrapar en cualquier momento!-grita Nataku aun corriendo tras la joven; justo cuando ha dicho esto, delante de ellos caen de arriba del tejado dos soldados de la Armada Española cortándoles el paso y amenazándolos con sus sables, Rei grita asustada y Nataku la protege con su cuerpo.

-¡Se acabó la carrera jovencitos!-dice uno de los marineros, pero Nataku saca de su casaca roja una pistola y lanza dos disparos, uno al corazón y otro a la cabeza de cada uno de los marinos derribándolos al suelo.

-¡Corre Pyro!-exclama el chico tomando de la mano a Rei y corriendo por un callejón lateral.

-¿En dónde traías esa arma?-pregunta ella en medio de la carrera la joven de cabello negro.

-Mejor no preguntes-insiste Nataku, Rei gira la vista y mira como los dos hombres a los que Nataku ha disparado se levantan del suelo y siguen corriendo tras ellos sin daño alguno.

-¡¿Qué demonios son?-se queja la antropóloga al ver aquello que no tenía lógica.

-¡Demonios! ¡Buena palabra Pyro, muy acertada para describirlos! Pero estamos contra fantasmas malditos, así que las balas solo los detienen un poco y nos dan tiempo para correr-comenta el chico de cabello plata tomando más balas de entre su saco y cargando de nuevo su Beretta92 * la alarga Rei-Toma esto y cuida tus tiros que no tenemos mucho parque-le dice, ella recibe el arma y sin dejar de correr la mete a su cinto; los dos han salido de los callejones hasta una amplia plaza con una estatua en medio y muchos arcos alrededor.

-¿Y tú te has quedado sin arma?-cuestiona ella mientras atraviesan aquella plaza al ver que Nataku le ha dado su pistola, Nataku lleva su mano atrás de su gabardina y de su espalda toma una gran Magnum 357.**

-No te preocupes, Pyro, yo tengo mi propio estilo-le sonríe el chico, los sonidos de los pasos de sus perseguidores se escuchan ya muy cerca-¡Ahora hay que perder a esos zombis y ponernos a salvo!-grita Nataku jalándola del brazo, en el lugar se ve movimiento de unas pocas personas y turistas, algunos vestidos de filibusteros y otros que solo se toman fotografías delante de la estatua de Pedro de Heredia, el fundador de la ciudad. Los dos jóvenes se esconden detrás de una columna de la galería con arcos que rodea la famosa "Plaza de los Coches" pero Rei se deshace de la presión con que el peliplateado la sujetaba de la muñeca.

-¡No podemos huir!...Hay que ir a la casa de esa anciana, ¡Nataku! tengo que escuchar esa canción de nuevo. ¡Por favor!…-le suplica ella tomándolo del brazo.

-¡Pyro estás demente! ¡Nos vienen siguiendo muertos vivientes!-incrédulo él-¡Conténtate con salvar nuestras vidas y larguémonos de aquí!

-¡Por favor!…-suplica la joven.-¡Tengo que resolver el enigma!...-Nataku duda un poco, sabe los peligros a los que se exponen si es que él accede al deseo de la chica, con cuarenta fantasmas tras ellos-¡Por favor, Nataku, ayúdame!-insiste la chica de ojos amatistas sujetándolo del cuello del saco con tono suplicante, y simplemente esa mirada basta para desarmar a Nataku.

-¡Debo estar loco por hacerte caso!-comenta él. Al darse cuenta de que ha cedido, Rei sonríe y parándose en la punta de sus pies le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias-le dice con ternura, luego los dos salen de su escondite y corren atravesando la "Plaza de los Coches" retomando el camino de regreso, justo en dirección a donde están sus perseguidores.

En ese momento los soldados de la Armada Española llegan corriendo del callejón a la misma plaza, liderados por Santillán saltando de los tejados en que iban corriendo hasta caer en el suelo. Algunas personas que pasan los ven y se apartan atemorizadas, otros les toman fotografías, el capitán del "San José" mira con sus ojos negros penetrantes hasta dar con los dos jóvenes que corren por los portales del frente.

-¡Allí van!-señala con su sable y los marinos se lanzan en su persecución, algunos de ellos saltan de una columna de los portales a otras como si fuesen arañas, hasta subirse a los techos de tejas rojas de algunas construcciones laterales. La gente que caminaba por la plaza corre y grita aterrorizada por aquel espectáculo increíble de hombres caminando por la pared y huyen entre gritos de espanto.

Rei se para de golpe en medio de la plaza y con la Beretta que Nataku le dio apunta lanzando dos tiros que resuenan y lanzan chispas en un tejado, muy delante de donde los marinos fantasma saltan, sin lograr dar en alguno de ellos.

-¡Pyro te dije cuida tus tiros! ¡Porqué los desperdiciaste así!-le reclama Nataku su mala puntería.

-¡No lo hice! ¿Sabes qué pasa si una sola teja se desprende?-lo jala ella de la solapa de su saco rojo mientras los marinos del "San José" que los siguen saltan al último techo listos a lanzarse sobre los chicos japoneses.

José Fernández de Santillán es el primero en saltar sobre el tejado de la casa de fachada amarilla y tras él toda su tripulación, pero al hacerlo todas las tejas rojas se desprenden y todo el regimiento de Alférez con su capitán y el Segundo, caen estrepitosamente hasta el suelo de la "Plaza de los Coches" entre una nube de polvo rojizo.

-¡WOW!-se asombra Nataku al mirar atrás y luego contempla a Rei quien tiene una sonrisa irónica en el rostro-¡Lamento haber dudado de ti! son los dos disparos mejor empleados que he visto en mi vida, Pyro.

-Hay trampas que siempre funcionan, para vivos o muertos-asegura la chica quien se acerca a un carruaje tirado por caballos de los que típicamente había en Cartagena y que había quedado abandonado al huir su cochero y los turistas que iban en él por el terror a los marinos fantasma-¡Sube!-le grita al chico Rei, luego salta en el carruaje y Nataku sube con ella, se sienta en el pescante para fustigar las monturas-¡Arre!-grita Rei y mueve la rienda; los dos caballos blancos se encabritan y comienzan a correr por las calles de la ciudad jalando la carreta que se pierde entre los callejones a toda velocidad.

En la "Plaza de los Coches" una vez calmada la nube de polvo rojizo provocada por el derrumbe del tejado, la alta figura del capitán del "San José" se perfila lanzando al suelo pedazos de teja rota que tenía en la casaca, los hombres de su tripulación se levantan también del suelo, incrédulos de lo que les ha pasado, el capitán tiene el ceño fruncido y presiona la empuñadura de su espada en su mano mirando como el carruaje azul se pierde en un callejón.

-¡Voto a cien legiones de diablos! ¡Gálvez! ¡Núñez! ¡Sancho! ¡Levantaos grandísimos badulaques! ¡Somos inmortales! ¡Por qué no podemos atrapar a dos malditos mozos escurridizos!- ruge Santillán a sus derribados subalternos que se levantan ya del suelo.

-Esa doncella es muy molesta señor, y muy astuta-se excusa uno de ellos mientras una gran herida de su frente provocada por la caída cicatriza con velocidad sin una gota de sangre, Santillán furioso le lanza una bofetada.

-¡No digas eso de nuevo, Sancho! ¡Ninguna moza atrevida y débil podrá contra nosotros!

-Señor…disculpad mi atrevimiento pero… si ya sabemos que esa moza no tiene el medallón, ¿Por qué es tan importante atraparla?-cuestiona otro marino.

-¡Escuchad esto gaznápiros! ¡Esa mujer sabe dónde está sepultada de verdad Susana y si no damos con sus restos no habrá salida para la maldición! ¡Lo oyen bellacos! ¡No habrá salida por toda la eternidad!-apremia José.-¡Así que regresemos a las calles y traigámosla!-los llama él al orden, y es el primero que se lanza en persecución del carruaje azul que se ha perdido en las calles de la ciudad seguido de su tripulación.

"**Plaza Santa Teresa" centro histórico de Cartagena de Indias.**

La gente que baila y cena en las muchas mesas con sombrillas que la administración del "Hotel Charlestón" había sacado a las calles de la Plaza, miraban asombradas como muchísimos hombres vestidos con casacas azules y pantalón blanco desembocaban corriendo en la concurrida plaza; algunas personas que cenan en el lugar vestidas de civiles y otras de piratas, los miraban extrañadas.

-¡Vaya que el Festival Filibustero está teniendo impacto!-comenta un hombre a su mujer sentados en una de las mesas de afuera del restaurante del Hotel.-esos trajes de la Armada Española están tan bien elaborados que juraría son reales-los marinos caminan entre las calles y la gente.

-¡Buscad por todos lados a esas dos mozas!-dice un delgado hombre con una pañoleta roja en la cabeza, y los marinos se dividen entrando unos en el hotel y otros caminando por las inmediaciones buscando con insistencia entre la gente que departe aquella noche.

Dos mujeres vestidas con traje de mucama, vestido negro, mandil y cofia, caminan por el lugar; la rubia lleva una charola con comida y la más alta empuja un carro plateado muy grande con pasteles sobre él.

-Mako…están aquí….-dice Mina a su compañera con evidente miedo en la voz.

-Ya lo sé Minako, actúa normal y no nos encontrarán, solo no te pongas nerviosa.-le responde la alta castaña-despista un poco, aprovechemos los disfraces de meseras y caminemos hacia la calle, hay que llegar al "Muelle de los Pegasos"-aconseja Makoto.

-¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?...estoy muerta de miedo-susurra Minako al ver como los marinos con uniformes de la Armada Española entran en el jardín del "Hotel Charlestón".

-También yo, pero contrólate, si nos descubren estamos muertas, En eso ellos nos llevan ventaja, mucho más porque nosotras tenemos el verdadero medallón, no podemos dejar que nos descubran. Vamos, metete en el papel y levanta los platos de esa mesa-aconseja la castaña, la rubia se detiene en una mesa vacía y recoge los platos sucios que unos turistas alemanes habían dejado, pero al hacerlo sus manos tiemblan intensamente tintineando las tazas.

-Pérez, ¿Cómo se supone que las encontremos en medio de toda esta chusma que el diablo confunda?-cuestiona uno de los marinos fantasma a otro.

-No lo sé, Urrutia, recuerdo que era una doncella rubia vestida de extraña forma y la otra muy alta de cabello castaño y camisa verde. ¡Juró que si las veo enterraré mi sable en su maldito corazón por hacernos perder el tiempo de esta forma! 300 años esperando romper la maldición y ahora que estamos tan cerca, a esas mujeres les da por jugar al escondite…hay que regresar con el capitán antes de media noche-responde el otro marino, muy cerca del lugar en que la mucama rubia levanta los platos. Minako siente que un escalofrío terrible hace presa de ella, a sus espaldas esos tipos que eran muertos vivientes estaban hablando de la forma cómo iban a asesinarla, respirando agitadamente Mina gira con la charola en su mano pero choca con uno de los marineros y cae al suelo con estrépito.

-¡Pérez, Pardiez! ¡Qué os sucede!-dice a su lado el otro marino, Minako se levanta del suelo aterrorizada, los tenedores y cuchillos que llevaba en la charola se han incrustado en el pecho del hombre de casaca azul sin que de su cuerpo brote una sola gota de sangre, Pérez se levanta y se quita los cubiertos enterrados en su pecho lanzándolos al suelo con ruido metálico; la gente que está sentada en las mesas con sombrillas al aire libre a las afueras del hotel grita aterrada ante tal hecho y se levanta para huir despavorida entre gritos de pánico.

-¡Prestad atención a lo que hacéis moza!-ruge jalando a Minako del vestido el marino de la Armada Española, ella asustada intenta zafarse y al hacerlo lo rompe un poco mirando que la joven rubia tiene colgado el medallón rojo de rubíes, y los ojos del hombre se dilatan, Mina aterrada se hace atrás.-¡TIENE EL MEDALLÓN!-grita el individuo delante de la rubia y todos los marinos fantasma que estaban dispersos por el lugar miran hacia allí con ansiedad, los dos hombres frente a Minako se acercan a ella con las espadas en alto.

-¡Danos ese medallón!-exige uno de ellos, la pobre chica no sabe qué hacer, hasta que intempestivamente un estante lleno de botellas de licor que estaba al lado de la cantina cae sobre los marinos fantasma con estruendo terrible, y la joven Aino puede ver a Makoto que se acerca a ella empujando el carro plateado y derribando con su mano todos los pasteles al suelo.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!-le dice la alta castaña, Mina no lo piensa mucho y se sube en el carro plateado de comida, Makoto corre por la calle empujándolo, los dos tripulantes del "San José" se levantan llenos de licor empujando el estante de madera, con pedazos de vidrio incrustados en sus cuerpos que poco a poco van saliendo de la piel pálida de estos y cayendo al suelo sin gota de sangre y se lanzan en persecución de las dos chicas.

-¡DETENEDLAS A COSTA DE LO QUE SEA!-grita uno de ellos, la "Plaza Santa Teresa" ha quedado ya vacía de transeúntes y los hombres de casacas azules avanzan saltando por los árboles o reptando en las paredes en seguimiento de las dos muchachas. En medio de la calle la joven Kino corre a toda velocidad empujando el carro plateado con la rubia arriba de este.

-¡Mako date prisa!-le grita arriba del carro de comida Minako aterrada.

-¡Que fácil decir eso allí arriba!-la reprende la castaña.

-¡Nos van a alcanzar!-aterrada Minako, hasta que al pasar por el lado de un lote baldío cubierto de malla ciclónica Makoto se detiene en seco mirando dentro.- ¡MAKO! ¡PORQUE DEMONIOS TE DETIENES!-desesperada Mina tomando del cuello de vestido de mucama a la chica.

-Creo que tengo una idea para poder llegar al "Muelle de los Pegasos" sanas y salvas.-responde ésta señalando hacia el terreno baldío, Mina mira dentro luego de un letrero de "PROHIBIDO EL PASO" muchas máquinas amarillas enormes que se usan en la construcción, excavadoras, aplanadoras y grúas.

-¡O no, Makoto! no me digas que tu...-duda la rubia al ver la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

-Claro que si, Minako, claro que si…

**Baluarte de "San Francisco Javier".**

Dentro del restaurante enmarcado por la antigua fortaleza, con garitones*** barrocos destacando en sus torres, construida como parte de la muralla de la ciudad, las luces alumbran el elegante restaurante conocido ahora como _"Baluarte Tasca-bar" _aquella noche de fiesta, los turistas que bailan en la pista no parecen sorprendidos de la repentina irrupción de los hombres de casacas rojas y negras que parecen buscar a algo o alguien dentro.

-Señor…¿Le ofrezco una mesa?-se dirige uno de los meseros del lugar a un hombre de poblada barba negra vestido con el uniforme de la Armada Española que lo ignora por completo mirando con sus penetrantes ojos a todos los que bailan o cenan en el restaurante.

-¡Buscadlos por todos lados y no regreséis sin ellos!-dice este a los demás que se dispersan-¡Alcázar y Zurita no dejéis salir a nadie!-ordena alzando su sable el que parece el líder a otros dos.

-Señor, ¿Deseáis tomar algo?-insiste el mesero, pero el hombre no lo mira y sigue su camino empujando a algunas personas que esperan junto a la barra de bebidas, extrañado el mesero se acerca a otro.

-Joaquín, informa al jefe de meseros, esos hombres están muy extraños, quizá debamos llamar a las autoridades-inquieto el mesero, los marinos de la Armada Española siguen caminando por el lugar, Fuenlabrada, el líder de ese grupo, divisa en una esquina del restaurante a una mujer rubia de vestido rosa que baila con un hombre y sonríe, tomando una daga de dentro de su casaca se acerca a ella y jalándola hacia atrás pone la daga en su cuello sujetándola con su brazo de acero.

-¡FIN DEL CAMINO MOZA DEL DEMONIO! ¡ENTREGADNOS EL MEDALLÓN!-ruge este amenazando a la pobre chica, un terrible grito salido de las gargantas de los comensales se escucha por todo el Bar y un círculo se forma alrededor de la aterrorizada mujer que grita sujeta del cuello por el enorme hombre, algunas personas corren o salen del restaurante y la orquesta deja de tocar.

-¡Que le sucede! ¡Suelte a mi novia!-dice un hombre de anteojos vestido de corsario, pero en respuesta, Félix Fuenlabrada le lanza un golpe con el codo en la nariz dejándolo dolido y sangrante en el suelo.

-¡VENID TODOS! ¡LA TENEMOS!-llama Fuenlabrada, sus demás compañeros se acercan a él, pero cuando el contralmirante del "San José" gira a la mujer para mirarla, se da cuenta de que no es quien busca porque la peluca rubia de rizos cae al suelo revelando la cabellera negra de la pobre turista.-¡POR EL RABO DE SATÁN!-ruge este lanzando muchacha al suelo de un empellón, esta ante la impresión se desmaya.

Caminando por arriba de la muralla que rodea el restaurante, van Serena y Owen, el sendero de ladrillos arriba de esta es muy angosto, a un lado de ellos se encuentra la playa, y al otro las mesas del restaurante, con los brazos extendidos, Serena hace verdaderos esfuerzos de equilibrio para no caer, pero se detiene un poco.

-¡No mires abajo Serena, no lo hagas!-aconseja detrás de ella Owen.

-No sé si pueda llegar…-asustada la chica.-nunca he sido buena con las alturas…les tengo mucho miedo…

-Vamos, sé que puedes, solo hay que llegar al garitón y saltaremos a la calle, ya falta poco-anima Owen, debajo de ellos se alza una gran lona de plástico verde que cubre el estacionamiento del lugar, el chico de cabello azul alcanza a oír el ruido que en la pista de baile del restaurante hace la irrupción violenta de los marinos fantasmas a quienes personal de seguridad intenta sacar sin éxito formando una tremenda gritería y una pelea a golpes entre meseros vestidos de filibusteros, hombres de traje negro del staff de seguridad y todos los marineros del "San José", pero al poner atención el joven griego cree escuchar…-¡sirenas de policía!…-esto no es nada bueno-comenta Owen.

En medio de la pelea a golpes en que las mesas, sillas y botellas de licor vuelan por los aires, la violenta llegada de la policía que hace un cerco alrededor de los que se golpean detiene los ánimos.

-¡ALTO! ¡MANOS ARRIBA! ¡DESALOJEN EL RESTAURANTE CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO AHORA MISMO!-amenaza un policía. De pronto la disputa cesa, y la tripulación del barco fantasma deja de atacar a los meseros del restaurante, estallando en una carcajada a coro que desconcierta a los representantes de la ley, quienes siguen apuntando con sus armas a los desconocidos, Fuenlabrada camina hacia el hombre que los ha amenazado.

-¿En verdad pretendéis detenernos con eso?-burlón en hombre de cabello y bigote negro señalando el arma.

-¡Quédense donde está!-amenaza el nervioso policía-¡HE DICHO ALTO! ¡ALTO O DISPARO!- pero como el hombre delante suyo sigue avanzando, descarga un tiro directo al pecho del desconocido que cae al suelo de espaldas, el agente mira su pistola humeante con brazo tembloroso, pero su sorpresa es mayúscula cuando el hombre a quien ha disparado se levanta del suelo sin siquiera una gota de sangre en el traje y sonriendo pone la mano debajo de su corazón justo a tiempo de que la bala caiga en ella, expulsada de su cuerpo por extraño motivo.

-¡Sorpresa!-sonríe Fuenlabrada, todos los policías detrás del jefe se comienzan a hacer hacia atrás aterrorizados.

-¿Qué cosa son esos tipos?- se pregunta el policía, Fuenlabrada llega frente a él y tomando en su mano el revólver lo retuerce doblando el metal del cañón y lo lanza lejos.

-Creedme que no querrás saberlo jovencito-sonríe este-ahora-comenta sujetando del cuello al policía y alzándolo en alto sin que ninguno de los demás se atreva a disparar.-¡Largaos de aquí!-amenaza y con la fuerza de su mano lo lanza lejos, el pobre hombre cae encima de una mesa rompiéndola en pedazos, mientras la risa de los tripulantes del "San José" resuena con eco terrible en todo el lugar acompañando la huida masiva de la policía y el poco personal del restaurante que quedaba, hasta que uno de los marineros mira detrás de ellos a la mujer de vestido rosa y al joven con traje de corsario que caminan haciendo equilibrio en el filo de la muralla, y lanza un silbido tremendo que detiene las risas de sus compañeros quienes miran atrás.

-¡MIRAD QUIEN ESTA ALLÁ!-dice este a los demás señalando con el dedo, Owen y Serena, aunque no entienden el idioma, se quedan petrificados arriba de la muralla del Baluarte al darse cuenta de que todos los marinos fantasma los miran amenazantes.

-¡Nos descubrieron!-le dice él a Serena, justo en el momento todos se lanzan ya en su persecución.- ¡Serena! ¡Tenemos que saltar!-le indica Owen a la rubia la cornisa verde que está debajo de ellos.

-¡NO!-se niega ella aterrada, el chico la sujeta de la mano la cual presiona con fuerza y se cruzan sus ojos, son unos leves segundos, pero mirar las pupilas azul verdosas basta para darle a Serena el valor que creía no tener.

-Confía en mí, no te dejaré caer…vamos….hay que saltar-anima él y asintiendo con la cabeza los dos saltan desde la muralla cayendo en la lona de plástico con un grito de Serena; el pedazo de plástico cede ante el peso de los dos jóvenes y cae, pero amortigua el golpe, cuando ella abre los ojos se haya encima de Owen quien con su cuerpo ha recibido casi todo el impacto de la caída y la abraza con fuerza.

-¿Owen? ¿Estás bien?-pregunta ella, el chico se levanta y ella con él.

-Si…bien…¿Y tú?-pregunta, pero en ese momento decenas de marinos fantasmas que reptan y saltan por la muralla se acercan a ellos-¡Debemos irnos!-le dice él a Serena indicándole la calle, ella asiente y los dos corren, pero otros marineros les salen al encuentro con sus espadas desenvainadas y risas tétricas cerrándoles el paso hacia la playa y rodeándolos contra la antigua muralla que rodeaba la ciudad; Owen se pone delante de Serena protegiéndola con su cuerpo y ante la imposibilidad de defenderla con algo más, toma un tubo de metal que está en el suelo y con este en sus manos intenta descargar golpes a los marineros que los amenazan, en medio de estos, Félix Fuenlabrada, el contralmirante del "San José" se acerca a ellos cruzando de brazos.

-¡Se acabó la carrera jovenzuelos! no queremos lastimaros, solo entregadnos el medallón-pide y alarga la mano, el resto de la tripulación fantasma aguarda el fin de aquella escena esperando la orden de atacar o detenerse con las armas a punto.

-Owen, ¿Qué cosa ha dicho?-pregunta Serena.

-No lo sé, solo entendí la palabra…"Medallón"-responde este.

-¡Si no nos entregáis el medallón os arrepentiréis!-amenaza el contralmirante ya desesperado y desenvaina su sable el cual pone delante del cuello de Owen, este nervioso por el movimiento del marinero, cierra los ojos y adelanta el tubo de fierro en un movimiento reflejo que entierra este en el cuerpo de Fuenlabrada atravesándolo de parte a parte en medio de un grito de terror de Serena, cuando Owen abre los ojos delante de él se encuentra el enorme hombre de largos cabellos ensortijados y bigote retorcido atravesado por el tubo que él sostiene en sus manos, de parte a parte por el abdomen, sin derramar una gota de sangre; asustado Owen suelta el tubo y el mismo Fuenlabrada termina de sacarse el pedazo de metal de su estómago tirando de él por la espalda hasta lanzarlo lejos, y después de sonreír se acerca a los dos jóvenes.

-Me he cansado de juegos…¡Traed a la chica!-ordena a unos de los marineros que se acercan a los dos jóvenes acorralados con la muralla.

-¡No dejaré que la dañen!-grita valiente Owen e intenta defender a Serena lanzando unos puñetazos a los hombres de la Armada Española, pero a pesar de que logra darles en el rostro, estos lo derriban con unos golpes en el suelo y lo patean en el cuerpo dejándolo tirado y dolido.

-¡Owen!-solloza ella mientras otros marineros la atrapan, y aunque forcejea, no logra evitar que la lleven frente a Fuenlabrada, sujetándola de los brazos la obligan a arrodillarse delante del hombre.

-¡Serena!-grita Owen tratando de levantarse cuando un marino le pega con la culata del arcabuz en el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo sangrando de la nariz, entre las risas de los demás. El contralmirante del "San José" toma su espada en alto delante de la arrodillada chica rubia.

-Pedimos las cosas de una forma amable, pero pareciese que a ustedes ese trato no os agradó, así que…-dice Fuenlabrada, Serena temblando de miedo cierra los ojos al ver como la espada del marino refulge con el brillo de la luna antes de descargarse sobre ella, y escucha el ruido del metal rompiendo el viento, pero cuando abre los ojos esperando verse a sí misma bañada en sangre, se da cuenta de que el terrible hombre de mar solo ha desprendido la mochila rosa que cuelga de su espalda rasgando la tela y ahora la alza en la punta de su arma hasta su mano, desgarrando la tela con esta y hurgando dentro de la mochila hasta sacar la lámpara de mano que emitía la luz roja, Serena obligada a estar hincada por los dos marineros que la sujetaban mira como el rostro del contralmirante del barco fantasma se contrae de ira al mirar el aparato luminoso en lugar del tan ansiado medallón, estrellando la lámpara contra el suelo.

-¡NOS HAN ENGAÑADO! ¡ELLOS NO TENIAN EL MEDALLÓN!-prácticamente ruge Fuenlabrada y todos sus compañeros estallan en un rugido similar que consigue erizar los bellos de los brazos de Serena del espanto, mucho más cuando escucha a los hombres gritar algo que no entiende pero que la aterra.

-¡MUERTE A LOS IMPOSTORES! ¡DADLE SU MERECIDO A LA MOZA TAIMADA!-ruge la tripulación del "San José" con verdadero ardor, mientras un Fuenlabrada con sonrisa sádica se acerca a la rubia y pone la punta de la fría arma en el cuello de una aterrorizada Serena.

-¡Por favor! ¡No me hagan daño!-suplica llorosa ella.

-Lo lamento mucho jovencita, pero no comprendo vuestro idioma, y además hemos esperado trescientos años para ser libres y quien quiera que interfiera en nuestros planes lo paga caro-dice el contralmirante y levanta de nuevo su arma, pero un disparo salido de la nada hace que la espada de Fuenlabrada ruede por el suelo, todos miran al lugar en que ha salido aquel disparo y la joven Tsukino contempla arriba del garitón del Baluarte en la muralla a tres figuras encapuchadas vestidas de túnicas negras, una de ella sostiene un rifle humeante del cual ha salido seguramente el disparo que la salvó.

-¡Quién se atreve a interferir en nuestra misión!-estalla molesto el contralmirante, y en ese momento los tres encapuchados caen de un salto delante de él uno de ellos saca de su túnica una espada de doble filo parecida a los alfanjes árabes y el otro una gran lanza con las cuales ponen fuera de combate a los que sujetan a Serena. Ella, pesa del mayor espanto. no sabe cómo reaccionar cuando un tajo del alfanje cercena el brazo de uno de sus captores y la lanza del otro encapuchado la mano del segundo marinero, ella cae de espaldas con la mano del pirata sobre su hombro y el brazo cercenado a su lado sin que haya sangre alguna.

-¡Corre y llévate al chico!-dice una voz en japonés venida de uno de los encapuchados, pero como la chica duda en obedecer le repite de nuevo.-¡Vete o los matarán!-Serena reacciona y se levanta, toma a Owen del brazo e intenta huir con él pasándole el brazo por la espalda y obligándolo a apoyarse en ella, algunos de los fantasmas intentan ir tras ellos, pero Serena solo puede escuchar los ruidos de la batalla entre los marinos fantasma y los tres misteriosos encapuchados que la han defendido. Owen sangrando de la nariz y caminando con dificultad por los golpes recibidos le pregunta a la rubia.

-Serena, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Conocías a esos tipos de negro?

-No, jamás los había visto, no sé por qué nos ayudaron, pero no es momento de preguntarnos eso…hay que ir a un lugar en que podamos ocultarnos y curarte, no estamos lejos del "Muelle de los Pegasos", allí nos esperarán las chicas y Rei, ¿Crees poder llegar?-pregunta ella agitada.

-Claro, he estado en peores condiciones, así que ésta en particular no me asusta-le sonríe él entre la sangre que corre por su rostro mientras atraviesan la calle llamada "La Ronda" hacia el otro lado de la muralla abierta por la vía de tránsito, llamado "Baluarte de San Ignacio" rumbo a la playa.

"**Plaza de Santo Domingo", calle de los Ayos.**

La camioneta blanca pasa a una velocidad muy poco usual por las calles estrechas de la ciudad colonial, seguida de un enjambre terrible de marineros con uniformes de la Armada Española que corren y saltan por los edificios, reptan por las paredes o se abren paso entre estas aplastando los techos de los automóviles estacionados. Dentro de esta, mirando con espanto por el retrovisor conduce Pedro con el rostro lleno de sudor y asustado, detrás de él Ami saca de una maleta enorme varios aparatos extraños los cuales miraba e iba desechando dejándolos en los asientos. Toma algo que parece reproductor de CD.

-No, un proyector de imágenes 3D no sirve…-luego saca algo similar a una lata de refresco que al encenderse saca unas patas metálicas como de araña y se aleja caminando por sí misma -tampoco un transmisor de mensajes morse automatizado…¿Dónde estás, Masato?...-enfrascada en su búsqueda la joven de cabello azul.

-Mizuno san, no creo que sea momento de revisar sus robots, ¡Esos hombres muertos nos van a alcanzar en cinco minutos!…-asustado Pedro.

-3.47 minutos siendo exactos considerando su velocidad supra humana-corrige Ami-espera Pedro kun, si encuentro a Masato nos salvaremos, tengo una idea de cómodetenerlos-se ajusta las gafas la chica.

-¿Masato? ¿Quién demonios es Masato? Mizuno san creo que…¡AAAAA!-grita Pedro virando con la camioneta pues de arriba de los tejados han caído delante de ellos tapándoles el paso por la estrecha calle algunos marineros fantasma, la camioneta derrapa y se detiene en seco mientras Ami es lanzada atrás con todos sus aparatos sobre ella, Pedro respirando agitado mira a los tripulantes del "San José" acercarse, Ami adolorida se soba la cabeza y se retira las pequeñas máquinas que han caído sobre ella, una de estas se ha metido en el escote de su blusa y cuando la toma sonríe.

-¡Masato! ¡Te encontré travieso!-dice ella enderezando sus anteojos y tomando lo que parece ser una pequeña cámara de fotografías.

-Mizuno san…estamos en problemas…graves problemas-comenta Pedro al ver la camioneta ya totalmente rodeada de marinos muertos que con las espadas desenvainadas se acercan a ellos.

-Espera Pedro, verás lo que hace Masato-responde ella y se acerca a la puerta la cual abre.-cuando levante la mano izquierda cierra los ojos, ¡promételo!-aconseja Ami saliendo.

-¡Mizuno san! ¡Qué hace!-aterrado el joven cartagenero al verla bajar y caminar directo hacia los marinos fantasma, uno de ellos, de estatura tremenda, con abundante cabello rojizo y barba en pico tomando su sable lo apunta directo al pecho de Ami, todos los marinos fantasma se han congregado en torno a la joven vestida de color azul.

-¡Escuchad esto doncella extraña! ¡Entregadnos el medallón de rubíes, o lo vais a lamentar!-dice el enorme gigante, Ami solo sonríe y levanta su mano, Pedro al ver esto recuerda las últimas palabras de Ami y cierra los ojos, la chica acciona la cámara presionando un botón y la deja caer al suelo, al caer el pequeño aparato emite un terrible resplandor blanco que arranca maldiciones de las gargantas de los tripulantes muertos del "San José" que han quedado cegados, cuando Pedro abre los ojos se encuentra con los hombres de casaca azul caminando desorientados y frotando sus ojos entre maldiciones por la calle, Ami abre la puerta del auto y entra en él.

-¡Qué esperas para acelerar Pedro vámonos de aquí!-lo llama ella a la realidad, el chico enciende el automóvil y avanzando en reversa sale de aquella calle estrecha dejando atrás a los marinos fantasma, luego toma un atajo lateral para salir a la "Plaza Santo Domingo".

-Mizuno san…¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta el chico.

-Eso fue Masato, lo elaboré el año pasado, por fuera parece una cámara de fotografías, pero en verdad tiene un potenciómetro* para magnificar la intensidad de un flash de 15,000 candelas** que posee uno normal a más de 85,000 por magnitud radiométrica de la intensidad radiante-explica la chica, Pedro la mira asombrado aunque no entiende nada-te dije que tenía una solución, eso nos da un tiempo para ir a las oficinas, llamar a Rei, darle los datos y volver al "Muelle de los Pegasos" en aproximadamente doce minutos, antes de que ellos recobren la visión.

-Mizuno san-acaba Pedro estacionando la camioneta.-eres un genio.

-Gracias Pedro, lo sé-termina la chica orgullosa y los dos salen corriendo hacia el edificio en que se hayan las oficinas.

**Iglesia de "Santo Toribio".**

El carro azul tirado por dos caballos blancos se detiene por la calle frente al parque con la blanca estatua del prócer cartagenero José Fernández de _Madrid en el parque del mismo nombre, y de este bajan los dos jóvenes, la chica de cabello negro corre delante atravesando el parque hacia la Iglesia de Santo Toribio, mientras el joven de cabello plateado con la pistola en su mano mira con insistencia hacia la calle lateral en que se lee el letrero "_De La Tablada", y luego alcanza a la muchacha.

-Pyro, espero que encuentres rápidamente lo que buscas porque nos alcanzarán en cualquier momento-comenta Nataku cuando Rei pasa de largo por la escalinata de la entrada cerrada de la iglesia alumbrada en la noche con luces amarillas y entra en la calle "Sargento Mayor" deteniéndose frente a una hermosa construcción colonial de amplias puertas de madera con un escudo de armas labrado arriba de ella con una torre, la virgen de la candelaria y un león que Rei conoce muy bien.

-No te preocupes Nataku, estamos en el lugar correcto, esta es la casa de la familia Gutiérrez de Pineda-dice ella con seguridad y llama a la puerta sonando una argolla con forma de rostro de león, el sonido resuena como si aquella vivienda fuese muy grande, tardan en abrir, Nataku sigue mirando hacia la calle con actitud desconfiada.

-¿Por qué demonios no abren?-desesperado Nataku, cuando comienza a escuchar el sonido de voces y pisadas por el lado del parque, hasta que de pronto se escucha como corren una aldaba y el sonido de una pequeña puertecilla que se abre, una jovencita de dos trenzas negras y amplia falda de colorines*** típica de Cartagena asoma su moreno rostro.

-¿Qué desean?-pregunta la niña.

-Buenas noches, ¿me recuerdas?...te conocí en la "Plaza Santo Domingo" hace dos días, cuando fuiste por tu abuela que cantaba en la fuente-le explica Rei en español, la niña la mira con evidente desconfianza, las voces se hacen más cercanas y un desesperado Nataku toma a Rei del brazo con una mano y entra empujando a la niña en la casa cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¡Que sucede! ¡Por qué hacen esto!-aterrada la niña al ver la pistola de Nataku-¡Abuela!-grita ella e intenta correr pero el joven de cabello plata la sujeta de la boca impidiéndole gritar.

-Tranquila, tranquila, no somos malas personas, no te vamos a lastimar, solo no grites por favor-le explica Rei a la pequeña mirándola a los ojos, algo en la mirada púrpura de la mujer delante de ella calma a la jovencita, y deja de forcejear con Nataku-Suéltala-pide Rei al chico en japonés, este algo dudoso obedece, Rei toma de las manos a la niña y le sonríe.

-¡Ahora la recuerdo señorita! mi abuela ha guardado los diez dólares que le dio aquel día y se ha quedado con la idea de que le debía haber cantado otra vez porque Usted le pagó y yo no se lo permití-responde la muchachita.

-Justamente eso queremos, escucha pequeña, mi nombre es Rei…soy alguien que estudia historia antigua de tu ciudad, vengo de Japón-la niña mira a Nataku con desconfianza y Rei en japonés le pide que guarde el arma, el chico obedece-él es un amigo, no te dañará, dime… ¿Podemos ver a tu abuela?...hay cosas que necesito hablar con ella, cosas importantes.

-Supongo que sí, síganme-pide la niña y ellos la siguen por el amplio recibidor de la elegante casa con arcos ribeteados estilo colonial, muebles de época, cuadros, antigüedades elegantes y muy costosas. Un enorme candelero en el techo en medio del lujoso salón da idea de lo que fue aquella casa en la época colonial.

-Dime pequeña, ¿Esta casa a quien pertenece actualmente?-pregunta Rei mientras siguen a la niña subiendo las bellas escaleras de mármol.

-A don Agustín Gutiérrez de Pineda y Alves, pero no vive aquí, la familia solo viene en vacaciones, viven en su casa de Bogotá, mi abuela y toda mi familia ha trabajado desde hace años para ellos, cuidamos de esta casa y la mantenemos limpia y en condiciones adecuadas para cuando ellos vienen a Cartagena.

-¿Ustedes viven aquí?-sigue Rei.

-No, mi familia vive en el barrio de Getsemaní,* la abuela no ha querido ir jamás a vivir con mamá y mis hermanos. Yo la acompaño aquí todo el tiempo que puedo, ella está muy aferrada a esta casa, si algún día se va de aquí moriría de tristeza-comenta la niña llegando a una habitación al final del pasillo.

-Pyro, ¿Qué tanto parloteas en español con esa niña?-le pregunta Nataku.

-Cosas importantes-le responde ella, la pequeña ha llegado ya a la habitación y abre la puerta, es un lugar sencillo con muebles de madera, una imagen de la Virgen de la Candelaria alumbrada con veladoras, una sencilla cocina, dos camastros y al fondo sentada en una mecedora, una anciana tejiendo con dos agujas tarareando una tonadilla.

-Pasen-dice la niña cerrando la puerta tras ellos y entrando se acerca a la anciana.-Abuela, soy yo, hay aquí unas personas que quieren hablar contigo-la mujer mira a su nieta con impenetrable expresión.-es la chica de "Santo Domingo" la que te dio los diez dólares...¿Te acuerdas?-le responde ella, los ojos vidriosos de la anciana se iluminan y sonríe mostrando sus encías desdentadas.

-¡Señorita! ¡Estás aquí!-tentalea con sus manos, Rei se acerca a ella y la toma de las manos, la anciana toca los brazos de la chica con sus callosas manos llenas de arrugas y luego su rostro

-Mi abuela está enferma de cataratas-aclara la pequeña.-puede que no la vea por eso la toca.

-¡Señorita!, ¡Qué bueno que has regresado! te debo una canción, tu pagaste y yo no canté para ti-dice la viejecita.

-Lo sé abuela, pero antes de eso debes ayudarme a contestar algunas preguntas, es muy importante-responde Rei, la viejecita asiente con la cabeza.

-Esa canción que has cantado en la plaza, cuando hablas de la mujer del medallón…¿Te refieres a Doña Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda?-lanza Rei la pregunta, la viejita cambia su expresión y baja las manos del rostro de Rei, luego niega con la cabeza.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Yo no debo decir nada de la maldición!-se niega.-¡Mucha gente puede ser lastimada! ¡Yo juré por mis antepasados, le juré a mi madre que nunca hablaría!

-Abuela, tranquila, no vamos a hacer nada malo, yo sé de la maldición, sé de los medallones, pero ahora el peligro que quieres evitar ya está aquí, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre Susana y José, es por el bien de todos, por favor abuela.-anima Rei, la viejecita posa sus ojos blanquecinos por la enfermedad sobre el rostro de la chica.

-¿Es que alguien se atrevió a separar los medallones?-pregunta la anciana, Rei mira a Nataku y este baja la vista apenado.

-Si abuela, alguien lo hizo, y han desatado ese peligro a que tanto temes, tenemos que ponerle fin y para eso debo encontrar la verdadera tumba de Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda-anima Rei, la vieja baja la cabeza abatida.

-¿Qué deseas saber señorita?-cede la anciana, Rei sonríe.

-Susana no está enterrada en la cripta de la Catedral…¿Cierto?-la anciana asiente con la cabeza.-La mujer de la canción que cantas se mató atormentada por la pena de no volver a ver a su amado, esa mujer, era Susana…¿Cierto?...-sigue Rei, la viejita deja correr una lágrima por su arrugado semblante.

-¡Pobre de mí señorita Susana!…-murmura la señora.

-Ella se lanzó al mar por el "Peñasco del Ánima de la Novia" y murió, por eso no la sepultaron en Catedral…dime abuela…¿Qué fue de sus restos?...-cuestiona Rei, la anciana enjuga sus lágrimas, Nataku parado en la ventana recorre la cortina de tela y se asoma hacia la "Plaza Fernández de Madrid" en que los hombres con casacas azules han llegado y vagan por el lugar cerca de la iglesia buscando con insistencia por los alrededores, Santillán a la cabeza del grupo ordena algo a sus hombres distribuyéndolos por las calles con gritos.

-Pyro, no es que quiera apresurar, pero afuera están ya sabes quienes-comenta Nataku en japonés.

-Abuela, por favor, debo saberlo…-anima Rei-no tenemos mucho tiempo- pero la viejita duda en responder.

-No debo decir esa información jamás a ninguna persona, todos quieren solo el tesoro del "San José" no les interesa el eterno descanso de mi señorita Susana ni de Don José, son solo gente ambiciosa de mal corazón, y ellos no deben profanar el secreto de ese amor jamás…¡Jamás!-grita la mujer.

-Si le digo el sitio en que está enterrada Susana, el verdadero lugar, para que entienda que yo he descubierto todo por mí misma y solo deseo confirmarlo, y que el tesoro no me interesa…¿me ayudaría?-cuestiona Rei.

-Pyro…date prisa-asustado Nataku cargando su pistola y mirando por la cortina de la ventana a algunos marinos de casca azul que caminan por afuera de la calle "Sargento Mayor" justo a las afueras de la casa.

-Está bien señorita…dímelo…-habla la abuela.-si lo sabes de verdad será una señal del cielo de que eres una de las elegidas para deshacer la maldición y ayudar a que mi señora Susana y Don José descansen en paz- Rei sonríe.

-La verdadera tumba de Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda, no está en Catedral, sino en el Convento de la Popa-dice Rei las palabras lentamente, la anciana la mira sorprendida, sin lograr entender como alguien, fuera de quienes conocían la verdad, lo había adivinado.

-¡Por Nuestra Señora de la Candelaria!-se santigua la anciana asombrada, las agujas caen al suelo con metálico tintineo mientras Rei sonríe, ¡Había descifrado el acertijo!...

….0….

_**GLOSARIO:**_

***BERETTA 92: Pequeña pistola calibre .45 usada como el arma estándar de las fuerzas armadas de Estados Unidos por muchos años, efectiva y fácil de manejar.**

****MAGNUM 357: Tipo de pistola especial de gran tamaño, e****xcelente para la autodefensa por su alto poder de parada, que puede detener de un disparo animales superiores en tamaño al hombre. Incluso puede matar a un ****ciervo ****de un disparo certero a corta distancia.**

*****GARITONES: Pequeñas torres para vigilancia empleadas en la arquitectura militar de fuertes y murallas principalmente en la época colonia.**

***POTENCIOMETRO: Componente electrónico que está diseñado para introducir una resistencia eléctrica en dos puntos de un circuito.**

****CANDELAS: medida oficial de la intensidad luminosa.**

*****COLORINES: Tela estampada de colores intensos con que las mujeres de la zona del caribe suelen hacer sus faldas.**

…**.0…..**

**NOTAS FINALES: Listo el capítulo, sinceramente esto es de lo que más me gusta escribir, persecuciones, escenas de acción, escapes, peligro …Podemos decir que estamos en el centro de la historia, en el momento que todo será revelado, y a partir de aquí hasta el final las escenas de acción serán constantes, ¿Creyeron que solo persecuciones de 600 marinos fantasma detendrían a "Fénix Odyssey"?...¡Pues se equivocan! Aún quedan más peligros a que enfrentarse. Nos vemos en el siguiente chap para saber cómo escaparán todos de esta persecución, de qué manera la extraña mente críptica de Rei descifra el acertijo, dónde están en verdad los restos mortales de Susana y muchas cosas más. Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, su apoyo me anima a seguirme esforzando…**

**ATTE: LADY PHOENIX. **_**"Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello"**_


	12. Chapter 11: El Enigma del medallón

**CAZADORES DE TESOROS**

**TEMPORADA 1: EL MISTERIO DEL GALEÓN "SAN JOSÉ"**

**Cap. 11: El enigma del medallón.**

**Palacio del Almojarife, Cartagena de Indias.**

La anciana llora abundantemente, de sus ojos recubiertos por la lechosa capa de las cataratas brotan lágrimas que surcan su rostro lleno de arrugas, las cuales limpia con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Cómo supo eso señorita? ¿A caso tiene el medallón?-pregunta ansiosa la viejecita.

-No lo tengo… aún, pero lo tendré, se cómo y dónde debe ser colocado para que revele el lugar exacto en donde está enterrada doña Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda.-Rei toma las manos de la anciana.-pero no te preocupes, abuela; a mí el tesoro del "San José" no me interesa, sólo quiero saber si de verdad ella está enterrada en una desconocida tumba en el Convento de la Popa.

-Y si lo llega a saber…¿Qué haría, señorita?...¿Ayudará a que ella y Don José descansaran en paz?.-interroga esperanzada la anciana.

-Te lo prometo, abuela, si me dices lo que deseo saber, ayudaré a que eso pase.-asiente Rei estrechando las manos callosas de la mujer con fuerza entre las suyas.

-Gracias, señorita, me hace sentir más tranquila, toda nuestra vida hemos estado Mendoza y yo velando por el gran secreto de su amor, y de la maldición.

-¿Mendoza?-cuestiona Rei.- ¿Quién es ese hombre? No te referirás a Fidencio Mendoza, alférez segundo del "San José", el que se dice se salvó de la desgracia del barco y trajo con él la carta a Susana.-consternada la chica japonesa, pero luego de lo que había visto esa noche todo le parecía probable, hasta que ese tal Mendoza fuese el mismo de hace 300 años.

-No, Fidencio Mendoza murió luego de unos años, pero no así su legado, él y mi tátara, tátara abuela, que era Nana de la Señorita Susana, la salvaron del escarnio y a sus restos les dieron cristiana sepultura aún en contra de su familia que le negaba un entierro digno ya que ella había pecado al acabar con su propia vida, ¿Cómo podían pensar eso de ella?-sollozaba.- los descendientes de Mendoza y de mi tátara tátara abuela, juramos esperar el día en que el capitán del "San José" volviera para reclamar los restos de su amada, para revelarle el secreto del medallón, nuestros ancestros grabaron en la gema el verdadero lugar donde yace Doña Susana y en donde se enterraron los medallones en la tumba falsa junto con el mapa y ambos prometieron velar por el cuidado de este gran secreto, los Mendoza en la Isla Del Tesoro, para vigilar el regreso del "San José", y mis antepasados como yo en la antigua casa de doña Susana para esperar el día en que el deber de gratitud de mi familia deba pagarse, pero, aquí estoy, señorita, vieja, casi ciega y sin fuerzas para cumplir mi misión, no supe enseñar su importancia a mi hija y mis nietos, ellos creen que son sólo desvaríos de una vieja. Aún recuerdo como mi madre me enseño este secreto y la misión de nuestra familia, me decía que está canción se la había enseñado su padre y a su vez a él se la habia enseñado su madre esa misma canción que canté para ti y por la cual pagaste, en ella está la llave para que la maldición acabe, Mendoza y sus descendientes por su parte, prefirieron inmortalizar el secreto en la tapa del cofre en la tumba falsa.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo abuela…todo, el Convento de la Popa, Buziraco, el muelle de los Pegasos, los medallones, ahora todo tiene sentido.-comprende con cierta emoción Rei.-abuela, canta de nuevo para mí, por favor.-pide a la anciana y con un pañuelo que desamarra de su cintura limpia sus lágrimas.

-Lo haré señorita, tengo fe en que tú me ayudarás a que el alma de la Señorita Susana y de Don José terminen su padecer y podré morir tranquila porque el deber de mi familia será saldado despues de 300 años. Serás bendecida por Dios-comenta la anciana haciendo la señal de la cruz en la frente de Rei, ella sonríe irónica, si la anciana supiera que ella no cree…

-Gracias abuela, ahora, repite para mí esa canción.- la mujer asiente y nuevamente su voz se eleva con notas sentidas en medio de la oscura habitación…

_Aguardaba en la bahía, _

_Esperando noche y día, _

_Que el mar trajera a su amor,_

_La dama del medallón…_

Rei escucha aquel canto y una gran sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, cada palabra de la anciana estaba abriendo para ella nuevos horizontes, al fin todo aquel enigma tenía sentido, sin embargo, Juana Samperio escucha aquel relato de su abuela atentamente asombrada de que lo que ella siempre pensó serían solo cuentos fueran tomados con tanta seriedad por aquella mujer japonesa, Nataku por su parte se comienza a desesperar por la cercanía del peligro y acortando la distancia entre él y la niña, le habla a la pequeña en inglés.

-Niña, ¿Me puedes entender?

-Le entiendo señor, hablo bien inglés, lo aprendí para venderle a los turistas en el "Portal de los Dulces".-asiente la jovencita.

-Bien, escucha y dime ¿Cómo podemos llegar a azotea de este lugar?

-Por el patio trasero, ahí hay una escalera que llega a la azotea, la utilizan mis hermanos para reparar las goteras del techo en ocasiones, a don Agustín le gusta que la casa esté impecable cuando viene a vacacionar.-responde ella, Nataku ve a Rei que continua hablando con la anciana se aproxima a la ventana y mueve la cortina para mirar directo a la calle principal para mirar como un hombre de casaca azul con un tajo en la cara se detiene delante de las puertas de madera del palacio Gutiérrez de Pineda contemplando el escudo de armas que la adorna con reverencia.

-Esto no me agrada nada- balbucea Nataku cerrando la cortina.-pequeña, ¿tendrás una soga grande y larga?

-Hay una en la bodega, la que se usa para subir y bajar el candelero de la sala cuando hay que limpiarlo, señor.

-Servirá, vamos, la necesitaré-anima el joven y junto con la niña salen de la habitación dejando a Rei y la anciana solas, Nataku sigue a la jovencita y pasan por un pasillo cubierto de cuadros que muestran a hombres distinguidos y mujeres venerables, lleno de muebles de época y de damascos y tapices, en una mesa de caoba labrada reposa un candelabro que llama su atención, lo toma y lo observa con detenimiento para después intentar doblarlo con sus fuertes manos pero no lo logra-Es plata, perfecto…, espero aguante el peso.-dice en japonés, retira las velas las cuales deja sobre la mesa pero cuando mira al pasillo la niña ha desaparecido, el joven se queda sorprendido, ¿a dónde había metido esa niña?, pero más había tardado en pensar eso cuando después de unos instantes aparece la jovencita de nuevo llevando una soga gruesa y grande en sus manos.

-Esta es señor, no sé si sea útil-alarga ella la soga que Nataku se apresura a tomar e inspeccionar detenidamente para después distender una parte de esta y atarla al candelabro plateado con un extraño nudo especial que solo él conocía, luego mira a la pequeña

-Es perfecta- le dice- ahora volvamos, y escucha atentamente, cuando mi amiga y yo nos vayamos de aquí, debes encerrarte con tu abuela dentro de la habitación y no salgan por nada, sin importar lo qué escuchen en la calle ¿Entiendes?-advierte el chico, la asustada niña sólo asiente con la cabeza y los dos entran de golpe en la habitación oscura en que la viejecita y Rei siguen sumidas en sus confesiones.

**Plaza "Santa Teresa".**

Los tripulantes del "San José" se detienen después de correr a toda velocidad por en medio de la desolada calle que es únicamente iluminada por las farolas del alumbrado público.

-¡Voto a Sanes! ¡Es que a esas malditas mozas se las ha tragado la tierra!-maldice uno de los marineros de gran joroba y pata de palo al no verlas por ningún lado.

-Dos doncellas solas no pudieron correr tanto.-opina otro tipo alto con una gran papada y hercúleos brazos.

-¡Callad ineptos y buscadlas! ¿No habéis visto que cuando Pérez le rasgó el vestido a la doncella rubia esta llevaba en el cuello el medallón? ¡Si no las atrapamos seguiremos condenados por la eternidad!.-asiente el tercer marino.-¡Así que buscadla y no dejéis un solo rincón sin registrad! ¡Unos dispersaros por el mar, rumbo al Muelle! ¡Otros venid conmigo y busquémosles por la calle!.-los hombres se dividen tras escuchar las indicaciones y a cumplir las órdenes, la mayoría corre ya hacia la playa y caminan mirando en todos lados, tres de ellos llegan al lado de un lote baldío y miran el carro plateado tirado en el suelo.

-¡Hey Gaznápiros!-llama un gordo marinero calvo a sus compañeros-¡Encontramos el artefacto extraño en que huyeron esas doncellas! -varios de los marineros caminan hacia el lugar y se congregan en torno al carro.

-No deben estar lejos…-dice uno de ellos, es en ese momento que unas luces detrás de ellos los hacen voltear a sus espaldas; las luces logran encandilados y solo alcanzan a apreciar un extraño sonido. Las luces que los alumbran se hacen más grandes, el sonido se hace más próximo y un rodillo gigante avanza hacia ellos derribando la malla de metal que los separaba con suma facilidad.

-¡Por el rabo de Satán qué demonios es eso!-aterrados los tripulantes del "San José" huyen corriendo despavoridos mientras arriba de la aplanadora conducida por Makoto, Mina ríe y grita emocionada.

-¡Tomen eso malditos fantasmas! ¡Ahora nos toca a nosotros perseguirlos!-aplaude la chica-¡Vamos Mako directo al "Muelle de los Pegasos"!-indica la rubia arriba de la aplanadora.

-Aguarda Minako que no es tan sencillo esto-asiente la castaña arriba de la aplanadora mientras mueve el volante y pasa encima de un pequeño Volkswagen rojo dejándolo totalmente aplastado.

-¡Mako aplasta a los zombis no autos!-la regaña la rubia mientras la aplanadora avanza por la calle hacia la playa siguiendo a los marineros del "San José" que huyen despavoridos delante de ellas….

**Palacio del Almojarife, Cartagena de Indias.**

José Fernández de Santillán se ha detenido petrificado delante de las puertas de madera de aquella casona, mirando el escudo de armas de la familia Gutiérrez de Pineda, por momentos su atormentada alma parece revivir los recuerdos de un lejano pasado en que siendo él un joven almirante acompañaba de mala gana a su Padre en aquel endemoniado viaje a las Indias, molesto por haber sido sacado de la comodidad de su hacienda en Sevilla para pasar días horrendos en el barco y luego en aquellas malditas tierras que detestaba llenas de un calor sofocante que quemaba su piel y mosquitos.

Santillán recordaba muy bien el cúmulo de protestas que le hizo a su Padre cuando este decidió que aquel viaje le faltaba al futuro conde de Casa Alegre para terminar de madurar, e igualmente el hombre del tajo en la cara recuerda como cambió su molestia y su visión de las cosas en el momento que llegados a Cartagena de Indias fueron invitados por Don Antonio Gutiérrez de Pineda a una velada en su casa y este les presentó a su familia.

Dibujaba ahora con exactitud en su mente el instante en que sus ojos se prendieron en las pupilas azul-verdosas de la menor de las hijas del almojarife de Cartagena, José recordaba aún como sintió latir su corazón y como se aceleró su pulso cuando aquella joven vestida con traje de novicia de la segunda orden franciscana le sonrío por vez primera, allí mismo, en ese preciso momento él se enamoró de Susana tanto como de aquellas tierra en donde ella vivía, y dio gracias a la Virgen de la Estrella, Patrona de la hacienda de Casa Alegre, por haberlo dejado encontrar el amor. Fue en aquella casa y en aquel lugar en que él y Susana se enamoraron.

-Señor…-dice la voz de uno de sus hombres sacando a Santillán de sus cavilaciones-encontramos el carro en que venía la moza y el hombre que la protege cerca de aquí, ¿Qué ordena?-pregunta el marinero, el capitán lo toma de la solapa con fuerza.

-Buscarla Torres, ¡Buscarla! ¡El medallón sin los restos de Susana no nos salvan de la maldición y esa mujer de ojos amatista sabe en dónde está su verdadera tumba!-espeta Santillán a sus hombres.

Ya arriba en la azotea de aquel palacio, caminan hasta llegar al bode de la casona, Rei y Nataku, la chica mira hacia abajo y observa cómo los marinos con casacas azules caminan por la calle, a través del parque y los alrededores de la Iglesia.

-¿Por qué subimos a la azotea? – pregunta ella a Nataku -¿Cómo se supone que vamos a salir de aquí?-mientras el joven desenrolla la soga con el candelabro atado en su punta.

-Algo te aseguro, no será por la puerta, ellos están abajo, saldremos por el único lado que esos tipos jamás se imaginaran, Pyro, por arriba-comenta Nataku que subiendo al filo de la barda que rodea la casona Gutiérrez de Pineda y sujetando la soga con el candelabro la agita rápidamente en el aire de forma circular con fuerza, para después lanzarlo en dirección a la punta del pararrayos de la Iglesia vecina de Santo Toribio en el cual se enreda con varias vueltas a causa de la fuerza centrípeta aplicada, Nataku tensa la soga para asegurarse de que está firme, y tomando el extremo forma un círculo que sujeta con un apretado nudo en el cual pone uno de sus pies.-Afortunadamente las calles en esta ciudad son muy estrechas.-comenta él.

-¡Que se supone que estás haciendo!-lo reprende Rei al adivinar lo que él está maquinando Nataku el cual ha subido sobre la espalda de una gárgola de dragón que da hacia la calle.

-¡Que se supone que estás haciendo!-lo reprende Rei al adivinar lo que él está maquinando-¡Estás loco! ¡No puedes ocultar que has sido ladrón, cierto!-ofendida ella, pero Nataku solo sonríe y camina jalando la cuerda hasta el extremo de la casa, subiendo a la barda de la azotea arriba de una gárgola de dragón que da hacia la calle.

-Claro que no, Pyro, jamás he negado lo que soy, solo que ahora mis habilidades de ladrón nos ayudarán a escapar- termina el chico de cabello plateado mirando a Rei y de improviso la sujeta por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, tomándola con fuerza y a su pesar la joven de ojos amatista se sonroja cuando sus manos se estrellan en el musculoso y algo descubierto pecho a causa de que los botones de su casaca están abiertos, y el cual la chica no puede evitar observar ; sus rostros quedan tan juntos, que una atractiva sonrisa se forma en los labios de él al notar la turbación de la muchacha.

-No te preocupes Pyro, no voy a besarte… no aún…-comenta irónico-solo vamos a escapar, así que sujétate bien.-pide él, Rei reacciona de su turbación y coloca sus brazos alrededor su cuello, entonces Nataku toma con fuerza la soga y haciéndose hacia atrás salta al vacío junto con Rei, la acción de la soga hace que se dirijan directamente hacia donde están los marinos fantasmas.

-¡Señor! ¡Ya buscamos por las calles laterales, por el parque y en los alrededores de la Iglesia, no hay rastro de ellos!-llega corriendo un hombre al lado de Santillán.

-¡Pues seguid buscando ineptos! ¿O esperáis que caigan del cielo?-reprende el capitán, justo en ese momento se escucha un grito venido de atrás de ellos en un lenguaje que nadie comprende.

-¡A un lado zombis del demonio!-ruge Nataku y adelantando su pierna derriba en el suelo a Santillán y sus tres marineros, cayendo al suelo él junto Rei un poco después, rápidamente se levanta y ayuda a levantar a la chica.-¡Corre Pyro!.-los dos emprenden la huida por la calle entrando en el parque atravesándolo a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia unas escaleras blancas y cruzando a un lado de la estatua del prócer cartagenero para llegar al otro lado donde está el carruaje azul que los llevó allí. Aturdido y furioso José Fernández de Santillán se incorpora recuperándose luego del golpe que Nataku le diera directo en la cara.

-¡ATRAPADLOS!-ruge desesperado, su voz resuena por la desolada calle; justo cuando Rei y Nataku llegan a la mitad del parque tres marinos con trajes de la armada española caen de arriba de los árboles con sus sables desenfundados amenazándolos y acorralándolos contra la estatua.

-¡Rendiros ahora jovenzuelos!-grita uno de ellos de cabello rubio y rizado y barba abundante, Nataku desenfunda su propia espada y protege a Rei con su cuerpo.

-¡Pyro quédate detrás de mí y…-pero el joven no tiene tiempo de decir más porque la mujer tras él con un grito de batalla se lanza sobre sus agresores con los dos sables desenfundados que llevaba al cinto, lanzando firmes estocadas buscando desarmarlos, en un movimiento rápido logra cercenar la mano de uno de ellos y a los otros dos los abate haciendo que retrocedan para finalmente acorralarlos contra una baranda del parque para lanzarlos abajo de un puntapié. El joven la mira asombrado.- ¿Quién te enseñó a pelear así?- es lo único que acierta a preguntar al ver toda la aciion que se ha desarrollado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Muevete Yamada y no preguntes!-ahora es ella la que lo jala porque los demás soldados ya casi están sobre de ellos, logran llegar al lugar que el carruaje los espera, Nataku salta sobre el carro pero se sorprende al ver que Rei no sube sino que corta los amarres de los caballos blancos que los sujetaban a la carreta.

-¡Qué haces!-la reprende Nataku al observar la proximidad de la tripulación del "San José".

-¡Buscando una vía de escape más rápida que ese carro!-le responde la chica y sube sobre el lomo de uno de los caballos- supongo sabes cabalgar, ¿no?... ¡apresúrate!-le instiga ella y dando un golpe con los pies a su caballo, espueleándolo, comienza a cabalgar velozmente con la mujer sujeta firmemente de sus crines.

-¡Al demonio contigo, Pyro!-recrimina Nataku y de un salto sube en el otro animal al cual espolea furioso para alcanzar al de Rei que ya le lleva ventaja. José Fernández de Santillán a la cabeza de su gente logra llegar cerca de donde está aparcado el carruaje solo para ver la huida de los chicos su coraje es tal que sus pupilas negras refulgen llenas de odio.

-¡Marinos del "San José"! ¡Venid aquí!-Llama autoritario el capitán, Segundo se acerca y tras él la dispersa tripulación.

-¡Segundo!-molesto Santillán lo sujeta del cuello.- ¡Regresad a la playa y decidle a Bustamante que lleve al "San José" a la "Bahía de las Ánimas"!.-lo lanza al suelo-¡Ahora!

-¡Si señor!-asiente el marinero y levantándose emprende la carrera para perderse por una de las calles.

-¡ATRAPADLA SI NO QUEREIS SABER LO QUE ES EL INFIERNO!-ruge la voz de Santillán haciendo eco por esas desoladas calles de Cartagena.

-¡Será un placer cortarle su garganta!-comenta uno de los marinos de pañoleta roja en la cabeza colocando su mano cercenada sobre el muñón de su brazo mientras el capitán junto con los demás marinos van tras ellos por aquellas calles estrechas y alumbradas con farolas amarillas, un grupo se divide para trepar por las paredes hasta llegar a los techos saltando uno tras otro de forma sobre humana.

Rei y Nataku cabalgan a toda velocidad de regreso al centro histórico de la cuidad, el chico de cabello plateado acucia su montura hasta ponerla a la par de la de Rei.

-¡Caray!, en mi vida me han perseguido toda clase de gentes, desde la policía de todos los países que te imagines, alguna que otra novia despechada, pandilleros, ladrones, yakuzas, hasta perros! ¡Pero jamás marinos fantasma!-burlón comenta y Rei arriba de su caballo sólo sonríe.

-¡Agradéceme después por ampliar tus horizontes persecutorios!-asiente la joven con traje de pirata.-ahora ¡salta!- ordena.

-¿Qué salte? ¿Pero por qué?- extrañado de esa indicación.

-¡Por eso! -señala Rei a unos hombres que jalan una carreta llena de sandías que es tirada por unos asnos y que atraviesan una de las calles laterales.-¡Salta!-grita ella y enterrando los talones en las costillas del animal el cual repara relinchando lanzando un salto pasa por encima de la carreta y retoma el camino.

-¡Maldita sea!-arguye el joven de cabello plata y sujetando con fuerza de las crines de su montura imita a su compañera obligando a la bestia a saltar, pero debido a que el peso de Nataku es mucho mayor, el animal al brincar se lleva unas tablas de una carreta y las sandías caen rodando por toda la calle, el aterrorizado arriero que conducía la carreta deja salir un cumulo de maldiciones en español, las cuales se cortan al mirar como los hombres de casacas azules pasan a su lado y saltando por los tejados arriba de él en persecución de los dos jinetes.

-¡Santa Virgen de la Candelaria!-asustado se santigua el hombre de la carreta cuando esa horda extraña ha pasado.

Nataku acucia su montura de nuevo para dar alcance a la de Rei.

-¡Esto no está bien! ¡A este paso la policía no tardará en…!.-las palabras de Nataku se quedan en su boca cuando a lo lejos se escuchan las sirenas.- ¡Carajo! ¡Te lo dije!

-¡No seas cobarde! ¡Cuando la policía llegue todo esto habrá terminado!-asiente ella, hasta que su celular suena y lo contesta.-¿Si?...¡Ami este no es buen momento!

-_Lo siento, pero tenemos a cien de esos marinos muertos de la Armada Española vagando por la "Plaza de Santo Domingo" están abajo de la oficina buscándonos, y no disponemos de mucho tiempo, así que por favor dime qué es lo que quieres saber, ¡PERO YA!._ reclama Ami por el aparato tan fuerte que Rei debe apartarlo de su oreja aturdida, por lo que a Rei respectaba la joven programadora jamás le había gritado así a nadie.

-Muy bien Ami, lee el poema en voz alta.-pide Rei conduciendo ahora el caballo con una sola mano y entrando por la calle 35 la cual está repleta de gente y que al ver y escuchar los relinchos de los caballos se aparta gritando, Ami comienza a leer el poema en japonés.

_El alma de la que espera, tras el suelo santo aguarda_

_A que aquel que una promesa hiciera,_

_El mar benigno le traiga_

_Bajo la protección de aquella,_

_Señora de los señores,_

_Que guarda nuestros amores_

_Y __ampara bajo sus luces,_

_Perdida en miles de cruces,_

_Cubierta de indignación,_

_La que diera el corazón,_

_Al hombre con quien solemne_

_Un juramento de sangre hiciera,_

_Si algún día regresa a mí,_

_Encontrará este tesoro,_

_Tesoro que es más que oro,_

_En la cubierta de un navío_

_Que destruye al gran cabrío,_

_Pero el lugar indicado_

_Jamás habrán encontrado,_

_Si el medallón de la sangre_

_En el tercer rocín de Belerofonte_

_La luz de la segunda luna_

_Revela en el cuerno la runa,_

_Entonces estar podremos_

_Tú y yo juntos por siempre_

_Más allá de espacio y tiempo_

_Hasta que el nuevo crepúsculo llegue…_

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Vamos hacia el lugar correcto!- grita Rei sin notar a unas personas que van pasando por la calle lateral subidas en un carruaje rojo y se cruzan en su camino.

-¡Pyro, pon atención!- Grita Nataku.

Ami escucha al otro lado de la línea todo el alboroto, el grito de Nataku, los relinchos de caballos y exclamaciones de personas acompañados de golpes estruendosos.

_-¿Rei qué pasa?...¿Está todo bien?- _pregunta alarmada.

_-_Bien Ami, solo se volcó un carruaje-responde ella con naturalidad.- vayan al "Muelle de los Pegasos" con el medallón.

_-Mina y Mako chan van para allá, ellas tienen ahora el medallón, Serena junto con Owen así como nosotros sólo los despistamos, allí nos vemos. Tengan cuidado…-_corta Ami la charla.

**Oficinas de "Fénix Odyssey" Plaza de Santo Domingo.**

La joven de cabello azul cuelga el teléfono y mira el pedazo de papel en que su amiga había traducido las letras resaltadas en el cofre de oro, aunque aún no sabe qué sentido puede encontrar Rei dentro de toda aquella palabrería inconexa que personalmente le parecía el desahogo lírico de un hombre perturbado.

-Mizuno san, no es que te apresure, pero dijiste que teníamos doce minutos y ya han pasado quince, además allá abajo están algunos de esos tipos confundidos entre la gente.-la llama Pedro que mira desde una de las ventanas con la persiana levantada, Ami se acerca al joven cartagenero y mira que efectivamente entre la gente que cena o baila abajo del toldo azul en la plaza para el Festival Filibustero se mezclan los uniformes de casacas rojas y azules de la Armada Española.

-¿Crees que podamos llegar a la camioneta sin que nos vean?.-pregunta la chica a su amigo.

-Si somos discretos, si, Mizuno san, creo podemos aprovechar a la gente para poder llegar a la camioneta que está en la calle lateral, a no ser que tengas otro juguete como Masato que nos salve-comenta el chico.

-Mis creaciones son únicas y especiales, Pedro.-responde con tono orgulloso Ami- así que, creo es momento de que nos vayamos.-acaba guardando en el bolso de su traje filibustero azul el pedazo de papel con el poema traducido.- Rei desea que estemos en el "Muelle de los Pegasos" y por lo que alcancé a escuchar creo que tampoco ellos la están pasando muy bien.

-Salgamos entonces- Pedro se acerca a un armario y alarga a Ami un sombrero de paja tradicional de Cartagena-camuflaje- informa el chico mientras él se coloca otro similar y junto con Ami salen al pasillo bajando luego por las escaleras hasta la calle, los tripulantes del "San José" que son fácilmente reconocibles por sus uniformes de la Armada Española, vagan por la plaza mirando a toda la gente en su búsqueda, la chica de cabello azul no necesita ser una genio para saber que los buscan a ellos, los mira de reojo levantando la vista del ala de su ancho sombrero de paja.

-¡No mire Mizuno san!-la detiene y reprende Pedro, ambos siguen caminando entre la gente evitando a los hombres de Santillan hasta salir de la zona de "Santo Domingo", ya afuera aceleran el paso dejando atrás a la gente que disfruta la fiesta bajo un pabellón de plástico azul con logotipos de diversas marcas patrocinadoras de los organizadores del evento y que habían puesto en toda la plaza. Ami siente que recupera el aliento cuando ve aquella camioneta blanca estacionada en la esquina, pero de repente una ola de aire fresco sopla por la pintoresca plaza y levanta su sombrero dejando a la chica al descubierto, su caballera se mueve desordenada; la chica rápidamente trata de recuperarlo y volvérselo a poner, pero es demasiado tarde uno de los marinos que observa por los alrededores de la Plaza al verla clava en ella sus ojos furiosos y llama con fuerza a sus compañeros.

-¡Allí está esa bruja de cabello azul que con sus poderes nos ha cegado!-todos los marinos que los persiguen miran hacia su dirección, Ami y Pedro los contemplan aterrados, todo estaba perdido, cuando los soldados de la armada española empezaban a moverse hacia ellos las amarras de la gran lona azul de plástico se sueltan y de manera inexplicable cae sobre los turistas que disfrutan de la velada y que creen que todo es parte del show así como también sobre los marinos fantasma cubriéndolos por completo entre las maldiciones e interjecciones de estos, Ami y el guía se quedan mirando atónitos lo que ha ocurrido, paralizados, hasta que la voz de un joven rubio y de un lustroso traje gris y que llevaba en su mano una navaja les grita desde una esquina de la calle.

-¡VAYANSE YA!-Ami cruza su mirada con la del extraño pero no es necesario que piense demasiado quien es ese hombre pues ya lo había visto antes… ¡Era el hombre misterioso de la Catedral, el que los estuvo espiado, el que ella había visto en el Hotel!, pero, ¿Por qué los ayudaba?... pero sus cuestionamientos se ven interrumpidos al ver que dos de los tripulantes del barco fantasma rasgan con sus espadas la lona de plástico y entre los gritos de terror de los turistas logran salir de allí.

-¡No escaparás hechicera!-ruge un tipo de piel negra con tatuajes, el joven rubio toma una silla de metal y lanzándola con fuerza la estrella con los dos marinos derribándolos.

-¡NO PIERDAN TIEMPO Y VAYANSE!-les grita el desconocido, Pedro reaccionando jala a joven del brazo.

-¡Vamos Mizuno san!-dice el chico y llegando a la camioneta logra abrir la puerta, entrando los dos en ella, el joven de anteojos la enciende y sale de reversa por la calle "Don Sancho" para luego tomar por la carretera 3 rumbo al centro, dentro de la camioneta que atraviesa las calles de callejones estrechos, Pedro interroga a Ami.

-Mizuno san…¿Conocías a ese joven que nos ayudó?-pregunta el chico.

-Si…no…bueno, en verdad no lo sé.-confundida la programadora.

-Es una suerte que hiciera lo que hizo, nos ha salvado, ahora vayamos directo al "Muelle de los Pegasos"-indica Pedro hundiendo el acelerador, Ami asiente y mira por el espejo lateral que ya algunos hombres con trajes de la Armada Española los siguen algunos suben por las paredes de las casas reptando en su persecución, y algo en su corazón se oprime pensando en qué le pudo pasar al joven que los salvó.-¡Maldita sea! ¡Aún nos siguen! ¡Esto será terrible hasta el final!.-maldice Pedro cambiando de velocidad y virando por la calle "Club de Ejecutivos" para salir a la "Plaza de la Aduana" directo hacia el mar.

**Baluarte de "San Ignacio".**

La joven rubia de vestido rosa camina sosteniendo con sus brazos a su amigo de pelo azul que aun sangra de la nariz constantemente se lleva la mano a uno de sus costados a causa de los golpes que ha recibido, atraviesan la "Calle de la Ronda", la cual fue abierta a principios del siglo XX como paso vehicular por las autoridades del lugar, para dividir el Baluarte de San Francisco y el de San Ignacio que en otros tiempos fueran parte de la misma muralla defensiva de la ciudad de Cartagena.

-Serena, puedo caminar solo…- reclama Owen.

-No, estás lastimado, deja que te lleve-se niega ella.-además estamos cerca del "Muelle de los Pegasos", únicamente debemos encontrar una forma de cruzar la "Bahía de las Ánimas".-comenta Serena, ambos llegan al gritón del Baluarte de San Ignacio que actualmente es el "Museo de Arte Moderno" para salir directamente a la calle "San Pedro Claver" y atravesar el tránsito vehicular hasta la playa en donde se vive el mismo ambiente festivo de toda la ciudad, grupos de gente disfrazadas de piratas bailan, beben y ríen bajo sus sombrillas de la arena, Serena mira hacia todas direcciones buscando una forma de llegar al otro lado de la bahía en donde unos Pegasos alados sobresalen, es ahí donde quedaron de verse con Rei, pero un extraño ruido se escucha detrás de los dos chicos; el estruendo hace que ambos instintivamente giren su vista para ver como los hombres de la Armada Española suben por las paredes de la muralla y corren en dirección hacia ellos.

-¡Sabía que no sería suficiente para detenerlos!-grita Owen limpiando la sangre de su nariz con el dorso de su brazo.

-Owen… ¿Qué haremos?-pregunta angustiada la joven, el chico griego mira en torno y sus pupilas azul verdosas se fijan en unos chicos que llevan unas motos-esquís que acaban de atracarlos en la playa.

-¡Sígueme!-Owen toma de la mano a Serena y los dos corren por la arena de la playa hacia el mar, atrás dejan el tráfico de la avenida "San Pedro Claver" el cual no tarda en ser detenido por una centena de hombres vestidos con trajes del siglo XVIII que cruzan la calle sin importarles el sonido de los claxon de los automóviles , los reclamos a viva voz de los conductores provocando un caos terrible, cuando ambos jóvenes llegan a la playa y Owen busca entre las moto-esquís cuál de ellas pueden utilizar tomando finalmente una de color negro con blanco que es la única que tiene las llaves puestas.

-¡Owen! ¡Qué estás pensando!-lo reprende Serena, este sólo mueve la llave en respuesta y el vehículo enciende.

-Con esto cruzaremos el mar hacia el "Muelle de los Pegasos"; por favor, Serena, confía en mí, sube…¡Vamos!-la jala Owen del brazo, Serena sube detrás de él.

-¡Oigan!¡Ladrones!-grita uno de los dueños de aquellos aparatos desde una de las barras de la playa en donde bebía con sus amigos, pero sus reclamos se pierden conforme Owen arranca la moto-esquí incrementa el sonido de su motor al entrar en el agua, conduciéndola a través de las olas, rompiéndolas, con la maestría de quien conoce a la perfección ese deporte.

-¡Sujétate bien!-le dice en voz alta Owen a Serena, quien obediente pasa sus brazos por la cintura de Owen de la cual se aferra asustada, mientras la moto esquí serpentea entre las olas de la "Bahía de las Ánimas" dejando atrás un chorro de agua salida de su motor, entones el chico enfila su vehículo en dirección norte hacia el muelle; para esos momentos los tripulantes del " San José" han llegado a la playa mientras los turistas los miran asombrados de su número y de los uniformes, avanzan hacia el mar empujando a la gente que bailaba o cenaba, derribando mesas, sillas y vasos.

-¡Se han ido por agua! ¡Alcáncenlos!-grita uno de los marinos muertos, mientras sus compañeros furiosos se lanzan tras ellos al agua nadando con fuerza sobrehumana algunos desenfundan sus sables, otros con sus sables en el cinto y los demás han puesto en sus bocas apretados contra sus dientes para facilitar su nado, la gente de la playa sin entender realmente lo que pasa huye despavorida de miedo ante este ataque, y los marineros muertos nadan ya tras Owen y Serena.

"**Puerta del Reloj" Centro Histórico Cartagena de Indias…**

Entrando por la "Plaza de los Coches" los dos caballos blancos la atraviesan a todo galope dejando tras de sí una estela de destrucción y caos, Rei y Nataku azuzan a sus caballos con fuerza, pasan como bólidos a un lado de la estatua de Pedro de Heredia, el fundador de la ciudad, entre los gritos de la gente que se hace a un lado para evitar el choque con aquellos animales desbocados, delante de ellos se alza la imponente "Torre del Reloj" de estilo neogótico y la joven se perfila para pasar por debajo de una de las dos puertas laterales con forma de arco. Los gritos de la gente y las sirenas de la policía que están cada vez más cerca ponen los nervios de Nataku de punta.

-¡Vamos Yamada! ¡Tras esa puerta está el "Muelle de los Pegasos"!-lo anima Rei mientras pasan por la puerta derecha de la "Torre del Reloj" cuyo arco fue tiempo atrás la entrada principal de la ciudad, ambos salieron a la explanada donde el suelo está decorado artísticamente de figuras que simbolizan los rayos de sol, los jinetes cruzan la "Calzada de los Mártires" y un autobús sale a su encuentro, el cual empieza a sonar el claxon pero aun así los jinetes no detiene su marcha lo que obliga al conductor a frenar y abrir a su derecha para terminar subido en el camellón, Rei mira atrás y pero sigue cabalgando sobre el caballo blanco, la joven alcanza a ver que por la "Torre del Reloj" y la explanada que la antecede a los marinos del "San José" trepando y saltando sobre ella.

-¡Pyro y ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer?-interroga Nataku.

-¡Ami chan dijo que Minako y Makoto tenían el medallón y nos veríamos aquí!

-¡Pero yo no las veo por ningún lado!-observa Nataku, pero apenas ha dicho estas palabras cuando por el otro lado del camellón de la "Calzada de los Mártires" ven pasar a un grupo de marinos con uniforme de la Armada Española corriendo y huyendo despavoridos entre gritos de terror, Rei y Nataku intercambian una mirada de asombro-¡¿Desde cuándo estos marinos muertos huyen de algo?-pregunta asombrado el joven Yamada, la respuesta a su interrogante no tarda en aclarase cuando tras todos ellos avanza una enorme aplanadora amarilla sobre la que van ambas chicas.

-¡Huyan malditos monstruos! ¡Huyan del poder de la aplanadora de Mako!- grita Minako llena de euforia, Rei sonríe ante la escena y jala la crin de su caballo para infundirle seguridad y atraviese el camellón y salir tras la aplanadora seguida de Nataku, cada uno se coloca a un lado del mastodonte mecánico amarillo.

-¡Buenas noches chicas! ¿Se divierten?-comenta Rei arriba del caballo blanco.

-No nos quejamos-le sonríe la castaña-¿Y Ustedes?

-Con algo de prisa…¿Quién tiene el medallón?-indaga Rei, Mina se lo quita del cuello y lo alarga a Nataku que se acerca cabalgando al lado de aquel vehículo para tomarlo.

-Espero valga la pena casi morir por entregarte esto, Hino- comento ofensiva Minako.

-Créeme que valdrá la pena, ahora, aprovechando que este aparato les causa tanto miedo a nuestros amigos del más allá- dijo señalando al vehículo -¿Los podrían entretener un momento más mientras descifro el último acertijo?-pregunta Rei.

-¡Dalo por hecho amiga!-sonríe Makoto.- deja los muertos a nosotros.- y moviendo la palanca de velocidades de la enorme aplanadora se adelanta a los caballos, Rei detiene su montura y junto con Nataku bajan a un lado de las estatuas de los Pegasos que daban nombre a ese muelle; la joven le quita a Nataku el medallón de rubí para salir corriendo hacia los caballos alados y saltar la pequeña barda de concreto que divide el monumento de la calle.

La escolta de Santillán ha pasado sobre la explanada anterior a la "Torre del Reloj"; luego de la carrera emprendida desde Santo Toribio hasta ese lugar. El capitán del "San José" se detiene en la parte de superior de la muralla justo sobre la puerta derecha de la Torre mirando con furia y coraje como un gran número de los hombres de su tripulación huyen despavoridos tras ser seguidos por una extraño artefacto de color amarillo que se mueve con una especie de rodillo gigante por la calle.

-¡Por todos los infiernos que cosa es eso!-entre aterrado y asombrado un marinero que se encontraba a su lado se santigua, el rostro de Santillán se contrae lleno de ira.

-¡SI SERÁN ESTÚPIDOS, BOLA DE INEPTOS! ¡ SOMOS INMORTALES! ¡PORQUÉ HUYEN DE ESE MONSTRUO AMARILLO! -la voz atronadora y fantasmal del capitán del San José resuena por todo aquel lugar.

Mientras tanto, en el muelle de los Pegasos, Rei mira atentamente el monumento que tiene delante.

-¡El tercer rocín de Belerofonte!-murmura ella las palabras del poema que Ami le había dictado.

-¿Tercer?...Yo solo veo dos Pyro.-ofuscado Nataku al mirar las dos estatuas de caballos alados sobre sus pedestales, pero Rei mantiene la sonrisa en su rostro y se coloca delante de los dos caballos con alas alumbrados por la enorme luna llena.

-Te equivocas, Nataku, sí son tres, Macho, Hembra …y cría.-señala Rei al pequeño animal que se oculta bajo el ala del Pegaso de la derecha.

-No había visto a ese…¿Bebé?-cuestiona Nataku dudoso.

-Potro sería el termino correcto, ahora la gran pregunta es…¿Cuál de ellos es el tercer rocín de Belerofonte?...

-Pyro, en verdad… ¡no entiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices! ¿Qué cosa es Rocín y quien en este mundo tiene un nombre tan espantoso como BELEROFONTE?

-Rocín es otra forma de decir caballo, su origen proviene de una derivación de la montura de Don Quijote de la Mancha llamada "Rocinante"- explica Rei a Nataku caminando hacia la base sobre la que descansa el Pegaso, comenzando a palpar la piedra alrededor de ella como buscando algo alrededor de donde se encuentra la estatua de la madre y cría pegaso-… y Belerofonte es un paladín de la mitología griega al cual el Dios Zeus le otorgó como montura a Pegaso para que pudiera matar a un monstruo llamado Quimera.-dice ella y luego corre hacia el Pegaso Macho palpando igualmente con sus manos el rededor de su base, seguida de Nataku.

-Ya veo, entonces, ¿Qué demonios buscas?-inquiere Nataku que escucha ya la cercanía de las sirenas.

-¿Quién será el tercer rocín de Belerofonte? ¿La madre, la cría o el Padre?-cuestiona Rei.

-Pyro, apresúrate…confieso que los fantasmas me dan miedo, pero la policía aún más-totalmente nervioso Nataku al escuchar cada vez más cerca el sonido de sirenas…

La camioneta blanca pasa como bólido a un lado del "Parque Centenario", arriba de esta Ami y Pedro miran nerviosos y asustados a través de los espejos retrovisores como sus perseguidores les van dando alcance, quienes avanzan como si fueran una singular marea de casacas rojas con azul y que como las olas arrasa con todo lo que se interponga a su paso.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?-interroga nuevamente la chica cabello azul, no hacia menos de 3 minutos que había formulado una pregunta similar.

-Estamos a unos cuantos minutos del "Muelle de los Pegasos", Mizuno san-responde el joven cartagenero con el rostro sudoroso, hasta que delante de ellos aparecen algunos miembros de la Armada Española saliendo de los lados del parque, un grito de Pedro y otro de Ami acompañan al rechinido de llantas de un violento frenado, el guía por la sorpresa ha virado a la derecha subiéndose hacia las jardineras del parque entre los gritos de la gente y llevándose en el movimiento un expendio callejero de flores, lo único que logra detener su carrera es una cabina de teléfonos públicos contra la cual acaban impactándose, Pedro levanta la vista y ve su camioneta cubierta de claveles amarillos.-¿Mizuno san? ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunta la chica que gracias a que llevaba el cinturón de seguridad está ilesa.

-Si bien….-responde Ami, pero justo en ese instante la puerta de la camioneta es arrancada de golpe y lanzada lejos por los brazos hercúleos de los marinos del "San José" que amenazan con sus espadas a los dos chicos dentro de la camioneta.

-¡Fin del camino mozos impertinentes!-dice uno de ellos, Ami y Pedro se han quedado mudos.-¡Atenlos y tráiganlos con nosotros!-ordena el tipo de casaca negra mientras los demás se apresuran a cumplir sus órdenes…

Los minutos pasan y Rei sigue intrigada por las palabras del poema , ella esta consiente de que no tiene mucho tiempo, y que si quiere que el medallón revele el lugar exacto de la tumba de Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda solo tiene una oportunidad, sus ojos amatistas saltan de entre los tres Pegasos indecisa.

-Pyro…no es que te presione pero ¡apresúrate!…-asustado Nataku de la trifulca que se oye en dirección a la "Torre del Reloj" entre los marinos del "San José" y la aplanadora de Makoto, toma su Magnum de entre sus ropas cortando el cartucho, cargándola.

-Calma, Rei, calma…concéntrate…busca la respuesta en lo más obvio….-se repite Rei las palabras que su Padre le decía siempre que la enfrentaba a la traducción de algún documento en egipcio o griego cuando de pequeña ayudaba a Keitaro Hino con su trabajo.-…en lo más obvio…el tercer rocín de Belerofonte…rocín…caballo…montura…Belerofonte eligió para luchar a un caballo…pero no era hembra ni tampoco una cría, con ellas no habría vencido a la Quimera…¡Cierto! ¡Lo tengo!...es el Macho.-asiente ella.-Yamada ayúdame a subir.-pide ella al joven peliplateado.

-¿Subir? ¿Arriba de la estatua?...¡Pyro, nos arrestarán por dañar un monumento histórico!

-¡Tú sólo ayúdame!- exige ella al chico, el cual de mal agrado, guarda la pistola y acercándose a la estatua pone sus dos manos con dedos enlazados hacia abajo para que Rei suba allí su pié y poderla impulsar hacia arriba, ella toma impulso, pero justo cuando va a subir con ayuda de Nataku, una nueva luz se hace en su mente.

-¡Espera!-grita ella e intenta bajar, desconcertando al joven quita las manos, y la chica pierde el apoyo para caer al suelo; instintivamente cierra los ojos, pensando en la caída la cual no se produce y al abrir sus ojos ve que Nataku la han sostenido entre sus brazos .

-¡Qué te sucede! ¡Estás demente!-la reprende él, Rei sonrojada se revuelve en brazos del chico hasta que éste la baja.

-¡Estaba equivocada! ¡Soy una estúpida! El poema dice "En el tercer rocín de Belerofonte" no se refiere al macho, que efectivamente fue la cabalgadura de ese héroe, si fuera él no tendría necesidad de decir que es el TERCERO, solo diría EN EL ROCIN DE BELEROFONTE, entonces la respuesta no es el macho, sino la cría-señala ella la estatua de la hembra con el pequeño Pegaso bajo su ala-¡Vamos ayúdame!-jala ella a Nataku de la solapa de la casaca roja.

Por la "Bahía de las Ánimas" avanza la moto esquí negra con blanco, arriba de esta Owen toma con facilidad las olas que a esas horas de la noche estaban bastante agitadas, sujeta de su cintura, una aterrada Serena mira que delante de ellos se alza ya el "Muelle de los Pegasos".

-¡Estamos muy cerca!.-grita Owen para animarla, pero justo en ese momento una mano sale del agua y se prende del pié de Serena jalándola, ella grita aterrada, mucho más cuando el hombre mojado con uniforme de la Armada Española emerge del agua del mar jalando el pié de la rubia.

-¡Sorpresa!-ruge con su voz cavernosa el hombre que sujeta el pie de Serena.

-¡Owen!-grita ella.

-¡No puedo ayudarte Serena! ¡Solo patéalo!-le indica el chico griego, y Serena cerrando los ojos mueve su pié para propinándole un golpe tal que provoca que el marino fantasma caiga de la moto esquí con un chapuzón tremendo llevándose uno de los zapatos de ella.-¿Estás bien?-le pregunta Owen.

-Si con bien te refieres a viva, sí, ¡He tenido el susto más terrible de mi...-pero no puede terminar porque otras manos se aferran ahora a su cintura y otro marino fantasma emerge del agua ahora pegado a ella, Serena siente el terrible miedo de verse amenazada y en un acto reflejo hace con su mano un puño y golpea el rostro del hombre tan fuerte que este de igual forma como su compañero cae al agua.

-¡Bien hecho Serena!-la felicita emocionado Owen que gira la motocicleta acuática en dirección al muelle en que se pueden ver varias lanchas y veleros anclados, Serena asustada mira atrás y sus ojos azules se dilatan de espanto, tras ellos, un sin número de hombres con uniformes de la Armada Española, nadan tras ellos.-¿Serena?.-cuestiona el joven griego.-¿Qué pasa?

-Owen…solo date prisa en llegar a tierra.-termina la rubia asustada sujetándose con fuerza de la espalda del chico.

Al final de la "Calzada de los Mártires" los gritos de espanto de una parte de la tripulación del "San José" se escuchan mientras estos huyen despavoridos de la aplanadora conducida por Makoto, José Fernández de Santillán, furioso con sus hombres por aquel acto de cobardía, salta desde la parte superior de la "Torre del Reloj" para caer en el suelo de la explanada, el salto tiene las proporciones de increíble y sobre humano; en su rostro se puede ver la ira que lo consume y desenvainando su espada avanza contra corriente de sus hombres hacia donde están Mako y Mina.

-¡INEPTOS! ¡Haced frente a ese engendro del demonio!-reprende el capitán, pero la aterrorizada tripulación no lo escucha y siguen huyendo hacia las murallas de la ciudad, entonces el hombre con la marca en el rostro adelanta su espada hacia las chicas sobre la aplanadora.-¡Pasadme encima si os atrevéis!-amenaza el capitán.

-Makoto, ese es Santillán-dice Minako-y parece muy molesto…creo que no se quitará de en medio.-asustada la rubia.

-Entonces…veremos qué pasa cuando pasemos sobre alguien que ya está muerto-apretando las manos en el volante de la aplanadora Makoto, y esta se dirige directo a la arrogante figura del hombre de casaca morada, los ojos negros del capitán del "San José" se clavan en los verdes de Makoto, y esta siente un terrible escalofrío, pero mantiene la marcha, el poderoso rodillo está a pocos centímetros de Santillán cuando de repente…se detiene.

-¡Mako qué sucede!-grita alarmada Mina.

-Creo…-con voz aterrorizada la castaña.-que se acabó el combustible.-habla mirando a su compañera que está igualmente asustada, abajo Santillán esboza una sonrisa.

-¡MARINOS DEL "SAN JOSÉ"! ¡VENID A MI!-llama a los suyos y su voz resuena de forma cavernosa por toda la explanada, poco a poco cientos de hombres de la Armada Española salen detrás de las murallas de la ciudad. Mina y Makoto miran al grupo de hombres que se empiezan a congregar en torno a ellas, las chicas se miran una a otra espantadas y de común acuerdo saltan y caen al suelo he incorporándose intentan correr, pero la rubia no puede correr con la misma velocidad porque sus tacones se lo impiden, cae al suelo y una mano poderosa sujeta a Minako de su cuello colocando el filo del sable muy cerca de este, el grito de la joven rubia detiene en seco a Makoto en su huida.

-¡Deteneos doncella o vuestra amiga muere!-ruge el capitán del "San José", la chica castaña aunque no comprende lo que dice mira hacia atrás para descubrir a Minako forcejeado inútilmente contra el hercúleo brazo de Santillán y su sable apuntando a su cuello, Makoto se queda parada viéndolos, con coraje aprieta sus puños mientras los marinos fantasma llegan a su lado-¡Prended a esa mujer!-ordena este, e intentan tomarla de los brazos, pero castaña les asesta una serie rápidos y rabiosos golpes en rostro y abdomen derribando a varios de ellos, sujetando a otro que intenta cogerla por la espalda, en un movimiento lo gira para hacerle una llave y lo lanza sobre los demás, la situación no es fácil para ella logra esquivar y desasearse de otro tanto de hombres pero el esfuerzo hace que empiece a respirar agitada, en un momento ha puesto fuera de combate a ocho marineros, pero como las cabezas de una hidra de donde cercenas una, otra ocupa su lugar; eso mismo sucedía con los marineros del "San José" cada que derribaba a uno era atacada por uno o más marineros; que poco a poco empiezan a ganarle terreno hasta que entre varios y no sin trabajo terminan dominándola en el suelo.-¡Vaya moza! ¡Es más fuerte que un toro!-comenta Santillán.

-Señor, esta chica tenía el medallón-informa uno de los tripulantes a su capitán, el cual lanza al suelo a Minako y la mira detenidamente amenazándola con su sable.

-¡Dónde tenéis el medallón!-cuestiona el capitán, pero la aterrada chica no comprende lo que dice y solo lo mira-¡Decidme en el acto!-espeta fúrico el hombre de la cicatriz, luego con su helada mano busca entre los pliegues de la blusa blanca de Minako palpando su cuello, pero ella esta tan asustada que no logra reaccionar y su cuerpo tirita involuntariamente-¡ESTUPIDOS MENTECATOS!-reacciona Santillán al no encontrar nada dirige al marinero y lo abofetea en frente de todos, para luego sujetarlo de la solapa de su chaqueta-¡Si perdieron el medallón yo mismo me encargaré de que se queden aquí hasta que suenen las doce de la noche y averigüen si en verdad la tierra se abre y el infierno se los traga!-lo lanza al suelo-¡Traed a esas mujeres!-termina el capitán mientras sus hombres levantan a Makoto del suelo y otro ata las manos de Minako con una tira de tela de su cinto obligándola a levantarse.-¡Seguidme!-ordena el hombre de casaca morada alzando su sable y enfilándose hacia el Muelle con su tripulación detrás.

Rei ha subido a la estatua de la yegua alada, gracias a la ayuda de Nataku se acerca por el lomo al pequeño potrillo, llega junto a su cabeza y repite la parte del poema de la tapa del cofre…

- "_Pero el lugar indicado, jamás habrán encontrado si el medallón de la sangre en el tercer rocín de Belerofonte la luz de la segunda luna revela en el cuerno la runa_".-repite Rei aquella parte que había casi memorizado.-¿Qué cuerno?...Los Pegasos no tienen cuernos…-reflexiona mientras observa la escultura intrigada incorporándose sobre su lomo observa su cabeza y luego al cielo, la enorme Luna baña con su luz plateada el muelle.-tengo la Luna, estoy en el tercer rocín de Belerofonte, pero…¿Dónde está el cuerno?

Abajo del monumento el joven de cabello plateado mira como hacía en dirección de la "Bahía de las Ánimas" una moto-esquí avanza a toda velocidad seguida de…

-Pyro… no es que quiera molestarte ahora pero por el mar vienen el Gaijín con Serena seguidos de esos malditos zombis como su fueran tiburones… así que creo que debes bajar de allí para irnos porque esto se pone muy pero muy peligroso.- informa con preocupación Nataku.

-¡No me iré hasta descubrir la verdad!-insiste ella volviéndose a enfrascar en sus razonamientos.-Vamos Rei, piensa…si el cuerno no esta es por algo… -es en ese momento que recuerda una frase que solía usar su Padre cuando ella intentaba descifrar un código de los que él creaba para ella: _"El problema con un mensaje cifrado es que las personas ordinarias intentan entenderlo a partir de lo que está presente, y no de lo que está ausente, el arte de entender un código está en lo que no es obvio, ni perceptible, en lo que debiera ser y no es, en lo que lo hace imperceptible a los demás "_ esas eran las sabias palabras del doctor Hino.-Lo que no está, el cuerno no está-dice Rei mirando como en la cabeza de la estatua, en medio de las orejas, hay una pequeña hendidura, la cual toca con sus dedos y la forma se le hace familiar-¡El cuerno es el medallón!-entiende finalmente y con premura se retira el medallón el cual pone en la base del agujero ubicado en la cabeza del pequeño Pegaso, al momento como si fuese un efecto increíble de óptica o reflexión de la luz, uno de los rayos de la luna se posa sobre el cristal de rubí de la joya, proyectando un haz de luz roja en el suelo del muelle, la luz encandila a Nataku.

A lo lejos los brillos rojizos del medallón son percibidos por José Fernández de Santillán y su gente que se cubren la vista.

-¡Que cosa es ese brillo!-se queja uno de los marinos.

-Eso Pérez, es el verdadero medallón de rubí.-responde el capitán.

Rei arriba del Pegaso alado, contempla con sus ojos púrpuras destellantes de dicha el espectáculo que le da el fenómeno que acaba de suceder; los que están abajo no pueden verlo bien, pero ella sí, en el suelo, se refleja una letra "U" seguida del número romano 15.

-¡El Lugar indicado del poema! ¡Estoy en el lugar indicado!-reflexiona en voz alta sin poder evitar una gran emoción en su interior, la misma que sentía siempre que descifraba un manuscrito.-U-15…U-15…un nuevo enigma…

-¡PYRO!...Deja de estar jugando con lucecitas y baja, ¡ahora!- grita Nataku con su Magnum en una mano y su sable en la otra.

-¡Nataku, deja de presionarme! ¡Estoy en medio de un descubrimiento!-reclama ella arriba de la estatua.

-¿Presión? ¿Quieres presión?... ¡En frente esta Serena con el Gaijín perseguidos por zombis, a la derecha viene tu amigo Santillán con sus furiosa tripulación, y tienen con ellos a Mako y Mina, y a la izquierda otra horda de gente muerta trae prisioneros a Pedro y a Mizuno! ¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE TODOS VIENEN HACIA ACÁ!-reclama Nataku aterrorizado, la moto esquí de Owen se detiene en la orilla del muelle y de esta bajan él y Serena, quienes se cubren los ojos también con las manos ante los destellos rojizos que emanan de la cabeza del pequeño Pegaso.

-¡Qué hace Rei allá arriba!-exclama intrigada Serena.

-Creo, rubia que Rei es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones.-comenta Nataku llegando junto a ellos, Serena mira a sus espaldas y los marineros que los venían siguiendo a nado emergen del agua, en sus rostros se vislumbra una sonrisa tétrica, sin quererlo retrocede asustada, Owen la protege con su cuerpo, mientras Nataku tomando su pistola comienza a disparar a los tripulantes del "San José" que reciben las balas de forma directa sin que les cause el mas mínimo daño y a pesar de que algunos caen en la arena continúan avanzando. Rei arriba del Pegaso, desmonta la gema de la cabeza de este y la cuelga de nuevo a su cuello, baja con cuidado por el cuerpo del caballo alado hasta posar su pie en la base de la escultura y de ahí salta al suelo.

Abajo en la playa, las balas se le han acabado a Nataku, él junto con Owen y Serena han retrocedido hasta quedar literalmente acorralados contra la base de la escultura de la yegua en forma de Pegaso y su cría. El chico de cabello plata, aterrado, únicamente puede atinar a lanzar su Magnum al rostro de un marinero y empezar a esgrimir su sable, uno de esos marineros se lanza sobre ellos con una daga en la mano dando un salto descomunal, pero en el instante cae por un tiro venido de atrás de ellos y de la escultura.

-Parece que se les agotan las municiones.-dice Rei, en su mano trae la Beretta que Nataku le había dado previamente.

-¡Buen momento de bajar Pyro!-reclama Nataku, la chica se coloca a su lado, desenfunda los dos sables que lleva al cinto y le alarga uno a Owen.

-Bien, Caballeros, es momento de luchar.-indica, y los tres asienten con la cabeza, finalmente le da la pistola a Serena que temblorosa la toma.

-Solo quedan dos tiros, úsalos bien.-le recomienda Rei a su amiga.-¡A pelear!-grita ella y junto con los dos chicos se lanzan al ataque en contra de la hora de muertos vivientes que con sus armas en mano también se precipitan sobre ellos, hasta que una voz detiene a ambos bandos antes del encuentro.

-¡BASTA!-ruge imperante la potente voz del capitán del "San José", Rei, Owen y Nataku detiene su ataque y miran atrás.-Se acabó el juego mujer-comenta Santillán y muestra a Mina y Makoto atadas las cuales amenaza con su espada por el cuello. Rei lo mira furiosa.

-Señor…- habla uno de los marinos que llegaba junto a su capitán con Ami y Pedro atados y custodiados - encontramos a estos, también nos engañaron con lo del medallón.-añade uno de los almirantes. Santillán sonríe. Su medallón azul destella al estar cerca del rojo, que en el cuello de Rei lanza brillos rojos.

-Tú decides mujer, date por vencida, tira las armas, y dame el medallón, de lo contrario tu gente muere…-amenaza el capitán cuyo medallón azul destella fulgores de luz impresionantes ante la cercanía del otro.

-¿Qué te está diciendo ese tipo?-pregunta Nataku.

-Que si no nos rendimos y le damos la gema, matarán a las chicas y a Pedro.-le responde Rei con los dientes apretados.

-Dásela entonces, Rei, no podemos arriesgar a las chicas.-asustada Serena, la joven de cabello negro lentamente baja el sable, imitada por Owen y Nataku, Serena deja caer la pistola al suelo y todos levantan las manos cuando los marinos del barco fantasma los acorralan con sus espadas.

-Buena decisión mujer, ahora…Dame el medallón.-dice Santillán caminando en medio de su gente y alargando la mano hacia Rei, esta se retira la gema de la cabeza y sujetándola por la cadena la alarga al hombre que tiene delante, pero cuando está a unos centímetros de la ansiosa mano de este, quien mira la joya con adoración, repentinamente la regresa y la aprieta en su puño.

-¡No os la daré!-habla con decisión en español, un murmullo de voces venidas de los marinos fantasma se escucha en el lugar, y el capitán frunce el ceño furioso.

-Anda Hino… ¡Dale a estos tipos lo que piden o nos matarán! ¡Cómo es que te atreves a tanto!-le grita una aterrorizada Mina desde el lugar en que dos de los marineros la sujetan.

-Creo mujer que no has entendido que nosotros no estamos jugando, si no quieres dármelo por las buenas.-añade Santillán y acerca su arma al pecho de la joven.- …quizá quieras por las malas.

-Rei…déjate de alardes y sólo dale la gema.-suplica tras ella Serena.

-¡No os la daré hasta hacer un trato con vos!-retadoramente Rei mirándolo a los ojos, seguida de una risa estridente de Santillán y sus hombres llena el muelle.

-¿Un trato? ¿Yo, Conde de Casa Alegre, capitán del galeón "San José", de la flota de carrera de Indias, y un ser inmortal? ¿Con una mujer?-se burla el capitán entre las risas de su tripulación.

-¡Si señor! ¡Con una mujer que le iguala en rango y quizá también en valor y decisión!-escupe ella con fuerza, los ojos negros del hombre del tajo la miran detenidamente.

-¿Igualarme en rango, vos? ¿Acaso sois como yo capitán de un barco?- incrédulo.

-Lo soy.-reitera ella. Nuevas risas de los marinos.

-¿Qué tanto parlotea Pyro con esos tipos muertos?-cuestiona Nataku a Owen.

-No tengo idea…pero parece que Pedro si, y por su cara no creo que sea nada bueno.-comenta el griego mirando en dirección a la que el chico cartagenero y Ami son prisioneros de los marinos, y puede vislumbrar en el pobre rostro del joven como empieza a sudar y el miedo en su mirada mientras mira a Rei.

-¿Y cuál es vuestro barco señora capitana?-cuestiona Santillán.

-Vos lo visteis en la Playa, el galeón de velas rojas, el cual conocéis bien, ya que es el barco gemelo del vuestro, el "San Joaquín".-lanza Rei la respuesta que deja petrificados y silenciosos a los miembros de la tripulación y a su capitán la mira incrédulo.

-¿Vos? ¿Una mujer, capitana del "San Joaquín"?...en mis tiempos eso era imposible, inconcebible.

-Pero no estamos más en vuestros tiempos capitán, como veis, las cosas han cambiado, tengo vuestro rango y puedo hacer con vos un trato, de capitán a capitán -añade con sangre fía ella. El hombre de casaca morada la mira fulminante, pero justo en ese momento el reloj de la torre deja oír sus melódicas campanadas por todo el muelle.

-¡Señor! ¡Van a dar las doce!-grita aterrado uno de los marinos fantasma, el grito de pánico se deja oír en la garganta de todos los hombres de Santillán.

-Parece señor que el tiempo está en vuestra contra-sonríe Rei al darse cuenta del terror de los hombres de Santillán al percatarse de la hora-…las dificultades de estar malditos, sujetos a un horario-a lo lejos por la parte interna del muelle, se ven ya las velas rasgadas del "San José" que el Segundo y parte de la tripulación conducen, al ver su barco, muchos de los marinos, ignorando a su capitán se lanzan en desaforada carrera al agua saltando por decenas y nadando hacia el navío.

-¡A Dónde van cobardes! ¡Regresen!-Exclama a gritos el capitán, pero nadie parece escucharlo, los que aprisionan Mina y Mako las sueltan para emprender su propia carrera hacia el mar, de la misma forma reacciona aquellos que tenían a Ami y Pedro cautivos junto a los que acorralaban a Owen, Nataku y Serena, desaparecen en bandada desbocada entre maldiciones y gritos hasta dejarse caer al agua y nadar descontrolados intentando alcanzar su barco.

-Parece señor que vuestra gente no os respeta, o que tienen más miedo a que la maldición sea verdad que a vuestras iras-burlona ella, Santillán entonces lleno de furia la amenaza haciendo más presión en su espada contra el pecho de Rei.

-¡Dadme el medallón ahora endemoniada mujer!-escupe este, Rei lentamente, coloca la cadena dorada del medallón en la punta del sable del capitán, y este ansiosamente lo toma en sus manos, luego mira a la mujer frente a él con evidente furia.-vos sabéis algo más…vuestra cara me lo grita, ¡VOS SABEIS EL LUGAR DE DESCANSO ETERNO DE SUSANA!¡OS ESTAIS BURLANDO DE MI!.-espeta molesto Santillán.

-Creo señor, que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, mañana a las doce de la noche, frente a la isla del Tesoro, vos, vuestra gente, y la prisionera que tenéis, y entonces, puede que hagamos un trato provechoso para ambos: La señorita Kaoih a cambio de los restos de su amada-insiste ella, las campanadas de la "Torre del Reloj" siguen sonando, y Santillán siente una gran desesperación, debe irse si desea evitar perder su alma para siempre, finalmente enfunda su arma, se coloca al cuello el medallón rojo y corre hacia el muelle, antes de saltar al agua, ya en la protección y cercanía de su navío gira para mirar a Rei.

-¡OS JURO MUJER QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ NO SERE TAN BENEVOLENTE! ¡OS ARREPENTIREIS VOS, VUESTRO BARCO Y VUESTRA TRIPULACION DE HABERNOS RETADO!- comienza a nadar a gran velocidad hacia su barco de fantasmales velas rasgadas, el cielo repentinamente se oscurece, los rayos cruzan el ambiente, y el mar se encrespa cuando José Fernández de Santillán salta al agua, Rei camina a la orilla del muelle y mira como los marinos que antes las siguieran suben desesperados por las amarras de soga gruesa hasta su barco, justo cuando el reloj de la lejana torre ha dado la última campanada de las doce, el "San José" emprende su tétrico regreso y avanza por el mar hundiéndose poco a poco hasta perderse de vista. Un viento fuerte se siente por la bahía, y mueve el cabello de Rei que mira el espectáculo atentamente pero muy sonriente.

-Pyro, ya nos deshicimos de los muertos, pero aún nos quedan los vivos.-comenta el chico jalándola del brazo, las sirenas de policía que están más cerca del muelle son más intensas.

-¡Hino sama! la camioneta está en el "Parque Centenario" debemos irnos si no queremos que la policía nos encuentre-grita Pedro, Rei asiente con la cabeza y todos se alejan corriendo del "Muelle de los Pegasos" atravesando la "Calzada de los Mártires" hacia el parque.

-Rei…¿qué cosa le dijiste a Santillán? ¿Por qué solo se largaron como si huyeran de algo?-cuestiona Makoto a su amiga mientras corren hacia lo que queda de la camioneta blanca que está cubierta de flores.

-Son muchas preguntas Mako chan…-evade Rei.-y el tiempo que tenemos ahora es mínimo, así que…¿Te parece si los discutimos en el hotel?-dice Rei cuando el grupo llega al lugar junto a la cabina de teléfonos derribada.

-¡Gran Kami! ¿Qué le pasó a la camioneta?-pregunta Mina al verla totalmente abollada y con una de las puertas tirada en el suelo.

-Dificultades propias de enfrentarse con enemigos sobrenaturales.-responde Ami, todos suben a la camioneta ahora sin puerta y Pedro enciende el motor para arrancar por la calle tomando hacia la avenida Pedro de Heredia, en donde entra al tráfico normal de Cartagena, justo en ese momento, los jóvenes japoneses ven pasar las patrullas de policía con el alarde de sirenas en sentido contrario al suyo y vertiginosa sucesión, después de que pasa la última de ellas pueden respirar mejor, un silencio agradable se siente dentro de la camioneta de "Fénix Odyssey" mientras esta atraviesa la avenida "Blas de Lezo" para regresar a la playa de Bocagrande y la zona hotelera, tumbados en los sillones, los chicos tratan de asimilar todo lo que aquella noche había pasado.

-O si…me olvidaba.-dice Minako poniéndose de pié y llegando al asiento de Rei lanzándole una bofetada que consigue hacer reaccionar, dejar sorprendidos y petrificados a todos.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa, Aino!.-indignada Rei se lleva la mano a su mejilla enrojecida.

-¡Eso es por habernos metido en semejante lío, además por tu culpa estuvimos todos a punto de morir!-espeta molesta la cartógrafa. Inesperadamente Rei se pone de pié y le regresa la bofetada tan fuerte que la derriba sobre su asiento.

-¡Te recuerdo dos cosas Aino! ¡una! ¡Yo no te traje aquí a la fuerza! ¡Y dos! ¡Nadie me golpea sin razón! ¿Queda claro?.-amenaza Rei con el dedo índice a la joven que llorosa se sujeta la mejilla.

-¡Hey chicas! basta ya, cálmense las dos.-trata de conciliar Nataku entre ambas, Mina con lágrimas en sus ojos se abraza al pecho del joven Yamada que dudoso opta por abrazarla.

-¡Hey chicas! basta ya, cálmense las dos-trata de conciliar Nataku interponiéndose entre ambas, Mina llorosa se abraza del pecho del joven Yamada que dudoso opta por abrazarla también.

-¡Es una salvaje! ¡Una maldita salvaje! ¡Mira cómo me golpeó!-gimotea Mina apretándose al pecho de Nataku y mirando a Rei de reojo, esta siente una ira sorda al ver como el joven de cabello plata abraza a la rubia y enfurruñada se cruza de brazos y se sienta de nuevo.

-Rei, Mina, creo que luego de todo lo terrible que ha sido esta noche, terminar con un pleito entre nosotros es lo que menos nos conviene-aconseja Serena con seriedad, todos asienten y comentan aconsejando a ambas chicas, hasta que de improviso la camioneta se detiene ya cerca de la zona de playas.

-¿Pedro kun? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Ami.

-Pasa que se terminó el combustible, Mizuno sama.-avergonzado el muchacho.

-¡Genial! De modo que nos quedamos varados aquí sin poder llegar al hotel, porque yo no tengo un solo dólar conmigo.-dice Makoto.-¿O alguno trae dinero para pedir un taxi?

-No se preocupen, iré a pedir una grúa, llamaré a unos amigos y vendrán por nosotros, sólo aguarden aquí, no se alejen mucho de la camioneta, no tardo.-dice el joven cartagenero que baja de la camioneta, cerrándola de un portazo, despareciendo luego en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

En cuanto el chico se ha ido, Rei baja del auto y camina hacia la playa, a esas horas las sombrillas amarillas y los toldos de paja lucen vacíos ya que la diversión aún estaba concentrada en la zona hotelera con el apogeo del festival Filibustero.

-¡Rei! ¡A dónde vas! ¡Pedro dijo que lo esperáramos aquí!-le grita Serena.

-Sere, son más de las doce de la noche, llevamos dos horas huyendo de cientos de marinos fantasmas, y francamente estoy muy cansada, así que solo iré a dormir a la arena, cuando llegue Pedro, me despiertan.-comenta la chica que llega ya a la playa, y se tumba en la arena de espaldas cerrando los ojos.

-Creo es buena idea, los camastros para tomar el sol no parecen muy incómodos, pero ahora podré dormir hasta en una cama de agujas como los faquires hindús y me parecerá una mullida cama-añade Makoto secundando a Rei para salir del coche también, llega a uno de los camastros de plástico y se recuesta en él.

-¡Mako chan!-grita Serena alarmada.

-Después de todo no parece mala idea, también iré a descansar.-sigue Nataku saliendo de la camioneta.

-Espera Nataku, voy contigo.-insiste Mina colgándose del brazo del chico, los dos llegan a la arena y se recuestan. Al lado de Serena Ami bosteza.

-Creo que les haré compañía, se ve que están descansando mucho y la verdad yo estoy molida.-asiente la peliazul bajando también y caminando a la playa.

-¡Ami chan!-grita Serena.-no lo esperaba de ti…-indignada, una risa de Owen a sus espaldas le hace girar su cabeza en dirección a él, y él recargado en la camioneta la mira sonriendo divertido.-¿Owen? ¿De qué te ríes?

-De cómo te aferras a siempre cumplir las órdenes…verás Serena, mi Padre siempre decía, "Al país al que fueres, haced lo que vieres" y creo que te convendría aplicarlo, ven conmigo.-la jala el chico de cabello azul hacia la playa tomándola de la mano.

-¡Pero Owen! ¡Pedro dijo que…

-Pedro se tardará Serena, además a una camioneta chocada y sin puerta no creo que nadie se la robe, vamos, sé que estas tan agotada como ellos y como yo, solo descansa.-pie el chico conduciéndola hacia la arena en donde él ya se ha tumbado.- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué reconfortante es la arena de esta playa luego de lo que hemos pasado! Mejor que cualquier cama de hotel…anda recuéstate, mira que suave es.-casi la jala él, la rubia mal de su agrado se tumba junto con él en la arena, mira como Makoto y Ami duermen ya en los camastros de plástico bajo una sombrilla, Rei por su parte se ha recostado de lado, Nataku un poco más lejos junto con Mina, Serena termina por ceder, se acuesta boca arriba sobre la suave arena de la playa, el sonido del agua del mar la relaja…y sus ojos se posan en la bóveda celeste estrellada, involuntariamente un suspiro escapa de sus labios.

-Qué hermoso.-murmura ella, la mano del joven griego a su lado se entrelaza con la suya y Serena mira a su lado al Owen que también mira el cielo, y se sonroja.

-Te lo dije, es gratificante, relajante…precioso…¿Cierto?

-Owen…¿Crees que lo que vivimos esta noche fue…real?

-Bueno…a mí los golpes me parecieron muy reales, tengo molidas las costillas.-sonríe él.-no sé por qué preguntas eso si de todos nosotros tú eras las más convencida de la verdad sobre la maldición del "San José".

-Lo sé, es sólo que…a veces me pregunto en qué nos hemos metido…hoy estuvimos a punto de morir, y si alguien sale lastimado no sé si pueda soportarlo, tuve tanto miedo, por las chicas, por Rei y por ti….- se detiene ella, era algo que no quería decir, pero lo ha dicho, algo más fuerte le ha impulsado, ahora que se da cuenta desearía retroceder el tiempo y evitar sus palabras, o que él no lo hubiera escuchado, pero es muy tarde…ahora esos ojos aguamarina la miran dulcemente, y el chico presiona con fuerza su mano sobre la de ella.

-¿En verdad te preocupaste por mí, aunque fuera un poco, Serena?-pregunta él. Pero ella preocupada por el tono que estaba adquiriendo su charla cambia bruscamente de tema.

-Owen, sobre esos hombres encapuchados que nos salvaron, ¿te importaría que de momento guardáramos el secreto? No me gustaría que nos preocupáramos de nada más que del rescate de tu prima.

-Dalo por hecho.-asiente él y ella aprovecha para retirar su mano de la de él.

-¡Rubia, Gaijín, cállense ya que algunos aquí intentamos dormir!.-se queja a lo lejos Nataku, Serena y Owen se miran y ríen quedamente tumbados en la arena, luego él habla muy bajito, casi en un susurro.

-Buenas noches Serena…

-Buenas noches Owen.-le responde ella en el mismo susurro, y después sus parpados se sienten pesados y se van cerrando, arrullados por el sonido del mar, mientras la luz de la luna baña aquel pedazo solitario de la playa de Cartagena alumbrando a los siete jóvenes que ahora duermen tumbados en la arena…

**NOTAS FINALES: Listo el siguiente capítulo…sinceramente uno de los que más me han gustado de los que he escrito de esta saga, con la acción al máximo con todos los personajes, aunque a "Cazadores de Tesoror" aún le falta mucha más acción, si señor, ahora hay que ir por los restos de Susana, lo cual no será fácil. Los capítulos que quedan para el desenlace estarán aún más llenos de escenas de acción y peligro =) bueno gracias a quienes leen y me animal con sus comentarios y gracias a Mlle Amelie Dupin que editó tan amablemente este capítulo y me sugirió colocar unos enlaces a algunas imágenes de los lugares de Cartagena por donde estuvieron huyendo los chicos de "Fénix Odyssey" pero por desgracia esta página no recibe enlaces así que mejor luego les aviso y los pongo en un blog con más imágenes.**

**Me despido y nos vemos en dos semanas.**

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix. "Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello"**


	13. Chapter 12: Misterio revelado

**CAZADORES DE TESOROS**

**TEMPORADA 1: EL MISTERIO DEL GALEÓN "SAN JOSÉ"**

**Cap. 12: Misterio Revelado**

Los primeros rayos del sol daban de lleno sobre la hermosa agua azul de la playa cartaginesa y lentamente avanzaron por la arena en donde aún los chicos con trajes de pirata dormían tan plácidamente como si estuvieran en una mullida cama. Las gaviotas que revolotean alrededor bajan y se acercan a la playa caminando por esta. La luz del sol se posa sobre el rostro de Nataku quien lentamente abre los ojos, se siente extraño y cansado, además siente un peso diferente está sobre su cuerpo, cuando mira bajo de él topándose con el rostro de Rei que dormía plácidamente y estaba totalmente abrazada a su pecho, el joven de cabello plateado sonríe y contempla el espectáculo que se ofrece ante sus ojos de aquella mujer dormida, respirando acompasadamente, cierra de nuevo sus ojos para sentir la deliciosa sensación del calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Vuelve a mirarla y lentamente aparta un mechón de cabello negro de la frente de ella y acaricia su mejilla aumentando la presión de su brazo sobre la cintura de la chica dormida asombrado del cúmulo se sentimientos que aquella joven estaba despertando en su corazón.

-Creo que podría pasar así el resto de mi vida sin quejarme, Pyro.-susurra Nataku, un grupo de Pescadores cartagineses llega a la playa y extienden sus redes provocando que las gaviotas empiecen a emprender el vuelo entre exaltados graznidos. El alboroto provocado por las aves despierta bruscamente a Rei quien en un movimiento involuntario estira las manos y golpea a Nataku en la nariz.

-¡Que pasa! ¡Donde estoy!-se incorpora ella y frotándose los ojos mira al joven que se sujeta la nariz.

-¡Pyro, que carajos te pasa! ¡Me golpeaste!.-se queja él, Rei mira abajo y se descubre a sí misma con las manos sobre el pecho de Nataku y sus piernas enlazadas, un violento rubor la acomete y se alega de un respingo incorporándose ambos, pero cuando el chico está completamente erguido le lanza una bofetada.

-¡Serás un pervertido Yamada! ¡Quién diablos te crees para tocarme de esa forma!-grita ella.

Los gritos de Rei hacen que Ami, que dormía encima de un camastro de plástico con una sombrilla encima despierte voltee hacia donde están los grito y sonría ante aquella escena, divertida se dirige a la joven castaña que dormía en el otro camastro junto al suyo.

-Mako chan, despierta, ya ha amanecido.-la chica alta se estira e incorpora.

-Vaya, así que dormimos en la playa…la verdad, no fue tan malo.-bosteza Makoto, Ami le indica hacia aquella escena mañanera.-Con que esos dos están peleando otra vez, Gran Kami, acabarán casados seguramente-se tapa los oídos Makoto ante los gritos. Un poco más retirados hacia la derecha de las chicas, donde están Serena y Owen, la joven de la misma forma se despierta; su sueño se ve interrumpido por el alboroto de las gaviotas y por los gritos que Rei le infiere a Nataku; intenta incorporarse pero algo sujeta su mano, baja su vista buscando el motivo que le impide levantarse pero se topa con la mano de chico con los dedos enlazados a los suyos y bruscamente la retira despertándolo, él la mira somnoliento y se incorpora de la arena bostezando.

-Buenos días, Serena… ¿Dormiste bien?-pregunta con una sonrisa él.

-Yo…Owen…lo siento mucho, fue algo impropio haberte tomado de la mano.-se levanta Serena sacudiendo la arena de su vestido.

-A mi no me molesta, ¿A ti si?

-No es eso…sólo que… no es correcto.-se excusa, en ese instante una bota vuela por los aires y pasa a un lado de Serena y Owen se hace a un lado evitando que lo golpee de lleno en el rostro, el zapato cae cerca de ellos sobre la blanca arena y ambos jóvenes giran sus cabezas para mirar a Rei y Nataku discutir acaloradamente.-Vaya…alguien despertó de malas.-con sonrisa ambigua Owen al ver a Rei sin una de sus botas. Cerca de ellos Minako se ha levantado también y pronto todos rodean a Rei y Nataku.

-¡Eres un depravado y un enfermo Yamada!.-le espeta ella molesta.

-¿Depravado yo? ¡Pyro si mal no recuerdo anoche tú te acostaste junto a Mizuno y Mako, yo no me he movido del lado de este poste! ¿Quién de los dos se movió por la noche?-acusa el chico, ella frunce el ceño.

-¿Me acusas a mí de estar a tu lado deliberadamente?-ofendida.

-¡Claro que te acuso! Yo no me muevo cuando duermo, pero parece tu sí…me consta que sí-insinúa Nataku, ella va a contestar cuando alguien los interrumpe.

-¡Hino sama!-todos miran hacia aquella dirección para descubrir a Pedro Samaniego quien agita los brazos llegando a ellos.-¡Lo lamento de verdad! No pude encontrar transporte disponible, primero por el festival y después porque al parecer los "Extraños incidentes" de anoche alarmaron a las autoridades. Cuando quise regresar nos cerraron el paso.-se excusa él.-no saben cómo me apena haberlos dejado aquí toda la noche.

-No te preocupes Pedro kun, todos aquí dormimos muy bien…bueno unos mejor que otros.-insinúa Makoto mirando de reojo a Rei y Nataku, el chico sonrojado desvía la mirada y Rei se cruza de brazos mirando a otro lugar entre una leve risa de Owen y una tos discreta de Serena.

-Bueno ya han levantado el cerco policiaco y podemos volver al hotel. Supongo querrán descansar y cambiarse de ropa.-ofrece el joven.-Síganme.-todo el equipo sigue al joven cartagenero hasta el final de la playa en donde espera una nueva camioneta blanca la cual abordan en silencio mientras esta avanza por la avenida "Santander" para bajar a la zona hotelera.

-Creo, Rei que perdiste esto.-le alarga Owen la bota a la joven pelinegra. Ella se la pone de nuevo y entonces se aclara la garganta para comenzar a hablar.

-Chicos, no es que los quiera presionar pero luego de que descansen un poco debemos reunirnos para determinar nuestro siguiente movimiento, tenemos aún muchas cosas que hacer.-insiste Rei, Minako la mira molesta.

-Hino, luego de esta noche en que fuimos perseguidos por marinos fantasmas, de destruir media ciudad y casi morir asesinados, ¿Aún quieres que sigamos con esto?-alarmada y sorprendida la joven rubia.

-No es que yo lo quiera, Minako, pero ahora hay mucho más en juego que solo el tesoro, tenemos que salvar a la prima de Owen y además todos estamos involucrados en esta batalla te guste o no.-replica la joven antropóloga con decisión, Mina escucha en un silencio osco.-aunque cierto es que no estás obligada a venir con nosotros, esa decisión es libre y personal. Solo te informo una cosa, lo que sea que obtengamos por recompensa será repartido equitativamente entre quienes hayan luchado por el tesoro, de otra forma conténtate con tu paga y regresa a Tokio en el primer avión que encuentres. Visto desde otra óptica siempre es mejor repartir el tesoro entre siete que entre ocho.-con burla Rei.

Los ojos azules de Minako chocan desafiantes contra las altivas pupilas moradas de la líder de "Fénix Odyssey" y frunce el ceño. Definitivamente las peleas e indirectas de las dos estaban llegando a un nivel mayor, ninguna se había dicho una sola palabra al respecto pero era obvio que su antipatía y confrontación distaba mucho de ser solo por el tesoro, al menos no por el tesoro monetario…

-Rei, ¿De verdad aun crees que es posible encontrar el tesoro del "San José"?.-cuestiona Ami escéptica.-realmente lo dudo; aun después de todo lo que hemos investigado y descubierto, pero luego de lo que vivimos anoche me queda muy claro que estamos ante elementos muy superiores a nosotros, los cuales dudo que podamos vencer.

-Mizuno tiene razón, Pyro, esto ha sido lo más extraño que me ha pasado en mi vida y créeme que la lista de episodios raros es larga. Dinos la verdad…¿tenemos posibilidades de encontrar el tesoro?-cuestiona Nataku. Una gran sonrisa se forma en los labios de la joven de ojos amatista, una sonrisa que desconcierta a todos.

-Hoy más que nunca estoy segura de que podemos no solo destruir la maldición, sino también salvar a la señorita Kaioh y encontrar el más grande tesoro hundido de la historia de la humanidad consagrándonos como los mejores buscadores de tesoros de todo el mundo-con una seguridad que deja boquiabiertos a todos Rei.-honestamente les digo que no será sencillo, pero siendo lógicos nada en la vida lo es, el que desee arriesgarse conmigo como dije, tendrá su recompensa la cual espero sea en doblones españoles de oro.-todos miran a la joven con evidente incredulidad en incómodo silencio mientras la camioneta blanca entra en las instalaciones del "Hotel Caribe".

-Entiendo su desconfianza, sé que yo era la primera en no creer en la maldición y le debo una gran disculpa a Serena, pero después de ver a Santillán y al barco fantasma he aprendido la lección y he decidido enfrentarme a estos nuevos enemigos con la misma valentía que he enfrentado a otros. Sobrenaturales o no, José Fernández de Santillán y su tripulación aún se rigen por ciertas reglas y una de ellas es la ley de la ventaja, en verdad les juro a todos que aquí…-dice y señala su cabeza.-están todas las claves para descifrar el misterio del galeón "San José". Pero no puedo hacerlo sola…¿Qué dicen?-pregunta Rei.

-Yo creo en ti Rei, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que pase, podemos tener nuestras diferencias pero estamos juntas en todo, hasta contra una tripulación de marinos fantasmas, además lo que menos me interesa es el tesoro. Lo hago por ti, y por la prima de Owen.-explica Serena, Rei le sonríe a su amiga y Owen la mira sonriendo ante sus palabras.

-Lo sabía Odango.-responde ella.

-Creo que sobra decir que yo apoyo en todo lo que haya decidido señorita Hino, llevo varias semanas intentando encontrar a Michiru, y jamás alguien me había dado esperanzas más certeras que Ustedes, ni siquiera la Interpol. A pesar de todo lo sobrenatural y extraño que resulte el hecho, yo me arriesgo.-decide el chico griego.

-Yo estoy totalmente de su lado. Cierto que me asusté anoche y por momentos casi salgo corriendo pero también es verdad que no había tenido diversión como esta en años. Siempre soñé con manejar una aplanadora y si conseguir ese tesoro implica la posibilidad de pilotear un galeón español antiguo o al menos verlo de lejos, cuéntenme entre sus filas chicos.-explica Makoto.

-¿Ami?.-cuestiona Rei, la chica de cabello azul duda un poco, sabe que en otra circunstancia diría un rotundo "NO" y volvería con la buena paga que le daba el Conde a la seguridad de Japón a comenzar una nueva vida, pero hay algo más en todo ese asunto que la intriga, además del ansia de conocimiento que vivía en ella siempre, estaba…ese chico rubio que la había salvado, quizá al final de todo esto sabría quién era "ÉL".-¿Estás con nosotros?.-cuestiona la joven Hino.

-Si.-se escucha a sí misma la programadora algo asombrada hecho que provoca una sincera sonrisa de Rei-estoy con ustedes. Creo a estas alturas no podría dar un paso atrás, además del tesoro y de la emoción de la búsqueda, creo que hemos creado lazos de amistad y compañerismo que en mi caso particular no había tenido antes con alguien, al menos no con alguien orgánico. En verdad me siento ya parte de "Fénix Odyssey".

-¡Excelente Ami! Sin duda eres parte de este equipo, una invaluable colaboradora y amiga.-sonríe Serena tomando a ella con una mano y a Mako con la otra.

-Aunque nadie me ha preguntado mi opinión he de decir que no me puedo retirar en este momento, menos si es que como Pyro presume tiene muy seguro el tesoro, aunque mi único motivo es conseguir mi paga…debo defender mi 40 por ciento.-anuncia el chico de cabellera plateada.

-20 por ciento.-le corrige Rei aun sonriendo, pero esta vez el mismo Nataku sonríe de igual modo.

-Me queda claro ese detalle.-le responde con tono de travesura.-no creo que consiga olvidar jamás como fue que llegamos tu y yo a ese…arreglo…-un intercambio de miradas y sonrisas entre los dos que hace a Makoto toser levemente y a Serena y a Ami intercambiar una mirada de complicidad, era demasiado evidente la atracción entre Rei y Nataku como para que alguien dentro de la camioneta no lo notara y eso bastó para que Minako Aino se decidiera. Lo que no hizo por convencimiento personal lo hizo por celos.

-En vista de que todo el mundo parece estar de tu lado, Hino, no iré contra corriente, además necesito mi parte del tesoro, tengo planes para el futuro y para llevarlos a cabo no me vendrían mal algunos miles de dólares.-añade la joven rubia aun con evidente molestia.

-Entonces parece que todos estamos en el mismo barco.-termina Rei la charla, en ese momento la camioneta se detiene y Pedro abre la puerta justo en la recepción del hotel.

-Hemos llegado- anuncia- y todos necesitamos algo de descanso.-señala el joven cartagenero.

-Son las nueve en punto, tenemos tiempo para comer algo, quitarnos estos trajes absurdos y nos vemos a las doce para ir a las oficinas del centro que tenemos aún mucho trabajo.-apremia con una energía asombrosa Rei bajando de un salto de la camioneta.

-No logro comprender de dónde saca las energías.-se asombra Owen.-yo estoy muerto…

-Así es siempre mi hermana Owen, pero lo mejor de todo es que nos contagia de vitalidad.-responde la chica rubia y sigue a Rei que ya avanza por la recepción del hotel.

-Definitivamente Michiru, estás en buenas manos.-reitera el chico de cabello azul mirando al cielo.-iremos por ti.-termina esperanzado.

**Islas del Rosario, Cartagena de Indias, Colombia.**

La mujer de cabello aguamarina se despierta cuando los rayos del sol mañanero se filtran por la ventana de su habitación, se levanta de la cama a toda prisa y sin calzar sus zapatillas corre hacia el balcón, en un rápido movimiento aparta las cortinas blancas desesperada, pero el fuerte sol del Caribe da de lleno en su rostro, la luz lastima sus ojos los cuales cubre con su mano, lentamente los abre habituándose de nuevo a la luz, mira en torno a la isla y fija su mirada en la caleta donde debía estar anclado el barco.

-Señorita.-se oye la voz de un hombre tras ella, Michiru sobresaltada se gira nerviosa para ver aquel anciano que la procuraba a su lado.

-Mendoza, Dígame… ¿me llevaran con los míos? ¿José pudo deshacer la maldición?-cuestiona ella. El anciano niega con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento señorita, deberéis esperar un poco más, el "San José" regresó a la caleta pasada la una de la madrugada, pero el capitán venía sumamente molesto… cabizbajo, casi no dijo nada cuando fui a bordo a tomar sus órdenes. Todos en el barco estaban igual, el segundo y todos los marinos, callados y taciturnos, así que inferí que no habían conseguido deshacer la maldición. Él llevaba al cuello ambos medallones así que adivino que lo que no encontraron fueron los restos de Doña Susana.-explica Mendoza.

-¿Eso qué significa?.-pregunta Michiru.

-Significa que el Capitán aún no puede devolverla a los suyos Señorita, solo me dijo que unos marinos extraños los enfrentaron, que uno de ellos sabe el secreto de la verdadera tumba de doña Susana y que esos marinos, exigieron que Usted fuera llevada como intercambio.-explica el anciano, Michiru toca su pecho, puede sentir como su corazón late acelerado-Por ese motivo Señorita, no podré llevarla a tierra aún, mañana en la noche, embarcará con el capitán y la tripulación; deberán estar a las doce frente a estas islas para cerrar el trato.

-¡Axel! ¡Debe ser Axel!-emocionada pensado en su prometido.

-Si como usted sospecha se trata de su prometido entonces podrá irse con él y todos esos atormentados marinos podrán descansar en paz luego de 300 largos años.-termina Mendoza, mientras la joven de cabello aguamarina sonríe sujetando fuertemente los dos anillos que lleva al pecho.

-Mañana en la noche, Axel, regresaré a ti.-termina fervorosa viendo el volar de las gaviotas que surcan el cielo.

**Restaurante "Portón de Santo Domingo" Cartagena.**

Demian Black se encuentra sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas, en la esquina del concurrido restaurante con muchísimos periódicos locales dispersos por la mesa mirando con sus ojos azules penetrantes los encabezados que inundan las primeras planas de los diarios y esporádicamente hace algunas anotaciones con un marcador sobre las mismas mientras fuma un puro. Una mesera se acerca a la mesa acompañada dos jóvenes a los cuales indica que es ahí donde se encuentra la persona a la que busca para posteriormente alejarse.

Diamante y Zafiro Black están frente a su Padre al cual miran, él solo levanta ligeramente la cabeza y mira a ambos chicos, a Zafiro correcto y elegante como siempre con la sonrisa que lo hacía tan semejante a la difunta señora Black. Diamante por su parte tiene todas las señales de haberse desvelado, delatándolo su cabello alborotado el cual no había tenido tiempo de arreglar, y unas ojeras signo de la fatiga la cual era acompañada de constantes bostezos.

-Así que han llegado…dije a las nueve.-ofendido el eminente antropólogo mirando su reloj.

-Lo siento Padre, Diamante no se levantaba de la cama, se fue de juerga toda la noche al festival filibustero.-confiesa Zafiro.

-No específicamente al festival sino solo a un bar de la zona hotelera con mis amigas alemanas.-reitera Diamante.

-Siéntense, creo que a pesar de todo aún no saben la causa por la cual los he llamado.-los dos chicos se miran sin entender y toman asiento en la mesa frente a su Padre.-¿Alguno de los dos se tomó la molestia de leer los diarios del día de hoy antes de venir?...lo dudo, pero me he anticipado a ello y compre todos los diarios de la región.-acaba Black lanzando delante de sus hijos los periódicos en que ha destacado la noticia que les interesaba con un marcador amarillo y con letras pequeñas una traducción a al japonés al lado. Zafiro toma uno de los diarios y mira la fotografía del destrozado "Muelle de los Pegasos" con automóviles aplastados y muros derruidos en que destaca un encabezado.

-"ACTOS BANDALICOS EN EL PASADO FESTIVAL FILIBUSTERO PONEN DE CABEZA A LA CIUDAD".-Diamante toma otro diario y lee lo traducido por su Padre.

-"DESTROZOS Y EXTRAÑOS APLASTAMIENTOS DE AUTOS EN EL CENTRO Y LA ZONA HOTELERA LA PASADA NOCHE EVIDENCIAN LA FALTA DE SEGURIDAD EN EL FESTIVAL FILIBUSTERO" y en un tercero: "LAS AUTORIDADES NO EXPLICAN EL CONJUNTO DE ACTOS BANDALICOS QUE ORGANIZO UN GRUPO DE HOMBRES VESTIDOS DE PIRATAS". Y al marguen subrayado y traducido unas cuantas líneas de la misma nota…"INVESTIGAN EN LOS REGISTROS DE HOTELES A LOS EXTRANJEROS QUE PUDIERAN SER RESPONSABLES"… y en otra página "RACHA DE ACTOS DELICTIVOS CONTRA LA CATEDRAL DE CARTAGENA", igual subrayado y con su respectiva traducción un extracto de la nota que dice… "DESTROZAN LA PUERTA LATERAL Y PROFANAN UNA TUMBA DE LAS CRIPTAS. LAS AUTORIDADES CULPAN A TRAFICANTES DE ARTE CLANDESTINOS"...

-¿Tumbas profanadas? ¿Autos aplastados? ¿Hombres vestidos de piratas?-cuestiona Zafiro.

-Y aún falta lo mejor, vean esto.-lanza Demian la siguiente noticia de un diario en donde una fotografía de un galeón español aparece.

-"ORGANIZADORES DEL FESTIVAL FILIBUSTERO SE LUCEN CON ESPECTACULO DE BATALLAS NAVALES …PIROTECNIA EN TODO SU EXPLENDOR CON UN CONJUNTO DE ACTORES TODO TAN REAL QUE PARECIAN PIRATAS DEL SIGLO XVIII"…. -lee Diamante la traducción que su Padre hizo del periódico.

-¿Qué significa esto Padre? No comprendo.-asustado el joven de cabello plata.

-Dudaron de mi, pero este es el momento de que crean lo que les dije antes. ¿Recuerdan cuando hablamos de las partes…sobrenaturales…de esta misión? Allí está la confirmación. Este es el resultado de la maldición.-opina Demian Black. Los dos jóvenes se miran entre si incrédulos mientras el Doctor sonríe.-sabía que no me creerían, así que traje algo que no dejará lugar a dudas.-añade tomando una lupa que extrae de su bolsillo la cual la alarga a Zafiro.-por favor hijo, lee el nombre escrito en la embarcación.-el chico lo acerca y lee el nombre "SAN JOSÉ" grabado en él.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Ahí dice "SAN JOSÉ"!.-grita el joven de cabello azul. Su hermano se atraganta un poco con una copa que bebe y dejándola en la mesa le arrebata a su hermano la lupa y mira él mismo el nombre.

-Esto no es lógico. ¿El auténtico Galeón "San José"?-duda el mayor de los Black.

-Me tomé la libertad de traer las imágenes del "San José" que se conservan en dibujos y planos de esa época para que lo comprueben.-añade el doctor dejando sobre la mesa las hojas impresas de computadora en que destacan las imágenes de un galeón de la armada española. Zafiro impactado contempla la aterradora similitud de los dos navíos, el estilo de la quilla, la borda, el mascarón de proa con la escultura de un león rampante en madera…¡Era el mismo!

-¿Tienen alguna otra duda? Ese barco es el mismo "San José" y los hombres que atacaron Cartagena anoche, eran su tripulación, la auténtica armada española de hace trescientos años con su capitán; todos presas de una maldición.-explica Demian Black.

-Y en el supuesto caso de que lo que digas sea cierto. ¿Qué supones que buscaban esos marinos fantasma en Cartagena?-interroga Zafiro a su Padre.

-Solo pueden buscar dos cosas, el medallón de rubíes y la tumba de la mujer que amaba José Fernández de Santillán. Los ataques a la Catedral fueron directamente en una tumba dedicada a la memoria de una mujer, Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda.-informa el doctor.-Quiero que nos organicemos debemos movernos con rapidez antes de que la hija de Akane se nos adelante. Zafiro, deberás averiguar todo lo posible sobre esa mujer de la cripta y los incidentes que rodearon la profanación de su tumba. Lleva contigo a Petzite que habla fluidamente el español.-ordena el hombre mayor.

-¿Y nosotros que haremos?-cuestiona Diamante a su Padre.

-Yo investigar con las autoridades sobre los atentados de anoche, los lugares en que se dieron, qué sucedió realmente, y tu Diamante, deberás vigilar a los de "Fénix Odyssey" de forma discreta pero no perder sus pasos. Tengo la sensación de que esa chica, sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta y no debemos subestimarla.

-No te preocupes Padre.-sonríe Diamante.

-¿Y el medallón?-cuestiona Demian a su hijo menor.

-En la caja de seguridad del hotel Padre, despreocúpate.-le informa Zafiro.

-Perfecto, entonces tenemos trabajo que hacer.-acaba Demian Black levantando los diarios junto con sus materiales de la mesa y dejando unos dólares, los tres hombres salen de aquel restaurante.

**Oficinas de "Fénix Odyssey" Plaza de Santo Domingo.**

Alrededor de la mesa circular se encuentran reunido el equipo esperando las nuevas instrucciones de Rei Hino, quien esa mañana parece de verdad la encarnación de la energía y el ánimo personificado, pues una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro mientras silbaba una extraña tonada y tomaba un fajo de papeles que necesitaba para dar su explicación para la cual los había citado esa mañana

-Vaya que Hino es extraña.-comenta Minako al verla.-luego de lo que pasó anoche parece como si ella lo hubiera…disfrutado…

-No parece Minako, es así, mi hermana suele tener el espíritu de la aventura trabajando a niveles insospechados; para ella esto es solo una nueva oportunidad de descubrir, de saber y de encontrar la verdad.-informa Serena.

-Definitivamente Rei está hecha para este tipo de trabajo.-es la observación de Ami.-verla así de segura hace que piense que todo es posible.

-Ayer, cuando estaba delante de Santillán, con todas esas espadas y arcabuces apuntándonos, la verdad, es digno de admirarse. Aunque no sé bien qué le dijo a ese hombre… pero realmente… ¡Qué sangre fría!-declara Makoto.

-Pues a mí no me hizo nada de gracia, parecía como si no le importara que nos atravesaran la garganta.-añade Minako.

-Pedro kun…¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Rei le dijo a Santillán?-cuestiona Owen al joven cartagenero que mira a Rei un momento antes de contestar.

-Si Pedro, diles qué fue lo que hablé con Santillán.-anima ella sentándose en su silla al lado de Serena y del joven cartagenero. Nataku que estaba algo apartado del grupo limpiando una pistola se acerca.

-La señorita Hino…desafió al capitán del "San José".-habla dudoso el joven.

-¡QUE HICISTE QUE COSA!-salta Nataku llegando a la mesa y recargando ambas manos sobre esta, la chica solo sonríe.

-¡Definitivamente Hino estas demente! ¡Cómo te atreves a desafiar a un inmortal!-grita Minako también exaltada.

-Vamos, Pedro, termina la narración, diles exactamente como fue que amenacé a Santillán y a qué acuerdo llegamos.-sin perder la compostura Rei.

-Pues…Hino sama le dijo a ese hombre que ella era capitana del "San Joaquín".-explica el joven de anteojos.

-¡Del San Joaquín! ¿Del barco que vimos en la bahía?-cuestiona Makoto.

-¡Rei! ¡Pero cómo pudiste decirle esa mentira!-ahora es Ami la que salta.

-Se lo dije, Ami, porque sabía que si de verdad ese tipo era el mismo José Fernández de Santillán de hace 300 años no iba a dignarse hablar con una mujer que lo desafiara si esta no tenía igual o mayor rango que él…además se lo dije también porque en cierta forma será verdad.-vuelve a sonreír ella.-seré capitán del "San Joaquín" al menos una noche.

-Definitivamente Pyro estoy empezando a creer que Mina tiene razón y has perdido la razón.-dice Nataku totalmente abatido.

-Yamada, espera a que terminen la narración, no podemos juzgar sus actos hasta haber escuchado toda la historia y sus razones.-lo calma Owen. Rei le sonríe al chico griego.

-Gracias por eso Owen.

-No las des, creo que después de ayer he aprendido que siempre tienes una razón para hacer las cosas.-le regresa el joven de cabello azul el cumplido.

-También yo lo creo, joven Thalassa, la señorita Hino no solo dijo que era capitán del "San Joaquín" sino que le propuso a Santillán un trato a cambio de devolver a la señorita Kaioh.-sigue Pedro.

-Pero…¿cómo puedes creer que un hombre que ha regresado de la muerte puede negociar contigo? ¿Qué ofreciste a cambio?-cuestiona Ami.

-Algo que para él es más valioso que todo, los restos mortales de su amada.-declara Rei. Todos contemplan a la chica de cabello negro que permanece sonriente juntando las puntas de sus dedos.

-Eso tiene sentido…es un elemento indispensable para acabar con la maldición. Quizá el juramento que hicieron sobre los medallones era ese…estar juntos por la eternidad, esa sería la razón por la cual la maldición no acabo aun con poseer ambas joyas.-concluye Serena.

-¿Y por qué le ofreciste los restos, Pyro? Cuando nos encontramos a esos zombis afuera de la Catedral, Santillán parecía que los había ido a buscar y por su cara y la forma salvaje como nos persiguió creo que no los encontró.

-Claro que no los encontró Nataku, porque los restos de Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda no están en la tumba de Catedral.-dice ella con total seguridad dejando a sus compañeros de equipo asombrados.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?-cuestiona la alta castaña.

-Porque yo sé en dónde están enterrados realmente Makoto, porque he armado todas las piezas de este rompecabezas y conozco ahora la verdadera historia de lo que le aconteció a Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda- con seguridad Rei.

-Pues nos gustaría oírla, ya que todos aquí pensamos que ya lo sabíamos todo de esa mujer. Dinos como conociste la verdad y descifraste ese misterio.-anima Owen. Todos la miran expectantes aun el mismo Nataku deja a un lado su pistola y la mira esperando su respuesta.

-Muy bien, esta es la historia de los caminos que siguió mi mente para descubrir ese enigma…todo comenzó un día después de haber llegado aquí, cuando Serena y Aino bailaban en la plaza y yo fui a mirar unas artesanías por una calle lateral, fue entonces cuando escuché a una anciana con un pandero cantar en la calle. Aun dudaba de la veracidad de esta maldición y me hacía gracia pensar que Serena creyera en ella, pero la canción que la anciana entonaba tenía todos los tintes de una novela trágica, y curiosamente hablaba de "La dama del medallón".

-¿Y qué se supone que tiene que ver una canción de una anciana con el "San José"?-impaciente Minako.

-Tiene mucho que ver, ya que en la letra de esa canción junto con el poema de la tapa del cofre y la carta borrosa que encontramos en la vitela del mapa están encerradas todas las claves del verdadero sitio de descanso eterno de Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda. Curiosamente, la anciana vivía en un edificio antiguo de la ciudad llamado el "Palacio del Almojarife".-explica ella.-aunque de pronto no le encontré mucha relación, en cuanto nos enteramos por los archivos históricos de la biblioteca quién era el Almojarife de Cartagena en ese tiempo, es decir, el Padre de la mujer que amaba Santillán.

- ¿Cómo es que en esa canción están las claves de la verdadera tumba de Susana?-cuestiona Serena.

-Para despejar sus dudas traduje la letra de la canción de la anciana al japonés, escuchen…-dice y toma una hoja impresa para comenzar la lectura:

_Aguardaba en la bahía, _

_Esperando noche y día, _

_Que el mar trajera a su amor,_

_La dama del medallón_

-Bueno, eso podría ser solo una coincidencia.-comenta Mina.

-Espera a escuchar el resto y creo eso que llamas "Coincidencias" desaparecerán…

_El mensajero llegó,_

_Por el rumbo de "Las ánimas"_

_Puso en sus manos la carta, y entonces ella lloró,_

_La dama del medallón._

-¿Una carta? ¿A qué Carta se refiere?-cuestiona Makoto.

-Evidentemente Mako chan, esa carta a la que se refiere, es el pedazo de vitela que nosotros tuvimos en nuestras manos en donde Fidencio Mendoza, que es "El mensajero" dibujó después el mapa.-explica Ami.

-Así es Ami, y esperen a escuchar el resto…

_Esa esquela maldita que anunciaba la muerte_

_Del hombre que ella amaba,_

_Le abrió una herida en el alma_

_A la dama del medallón_

_Su Padre, el rico hidalgo,_

_Empeñado en su promesa_

_Al convento la envió _

_A la dama del medallón_

_Pero ella ante su pena,_

_Dolida del corazón, _

_La vida se arrebató_

_La dama del medallón._

-¡Por todos los Kamis! ¡Es verdad! Esa canción habla sobre el Padre de Susana, y confirma el hecho de que era novicia en "Santa Clara" contra su voluntad…-asombrada Makoto.

-También hay un extracto que habla cuando se entera de la muerte de Santillán.-sigue Serena.-esto es la otra parte de la historia, nosotros conocíamos los sentimientos de él por la carta, pero ahora, esto es como un canto que revelan los sentimientos de Susana…pobre mujer…-con su sensibilidad característica Serena.

-Pero ¿recuerdan cuando investigamos sobre esa mujer, se decía en los registros de defunción que había muerto de fiebre amarilla?-cuestiona Rei.

-Sí, era una inconsistencia que no nos pudimos explicar.-sigue Owen.

-Eso era porque en realidad ella no murió de fiebre amarilla, parece ser que se suicidó arrojándose en el acantilado cerca del mar conocido ahora como "El Peñón del Ánima de la Novia".-explica Rei.

-¡Santo Dios! ¿Porqué jamás relacioné las leyendas sobre ese lugar con la historia de Santillán y Susana?-asombrado Pedro.-he crecido en esta ciudad y he escuchado no solo una sino miles de veces esa historia, el ánima en pena de una mujer que llora por su amado a quien el mar se llevó y que llena de pena se lanzó al acantilado. ¡Es una leyenda antiquísima de la ciudad que se cuenta a los turistas!…

-Cuando escuché a uno de esos guías que suelen conducir los carruajes por la ciudad, todas las esas piezas dispersas y sin sentido se ordenaron en mi cabeza.-explica Rei.

-Susana se suicida cuando se da cuenta que José ha muerto…ciertamente es una triste historia.-opina Ami.

-Falta aún la última parte.-sigue Rei leyendo en alta voz:

_Ante tan grande pecado_

_Sepultura le han negado,_

_En el sitio de santo reposo_

_A la dama del medallón_

_Descansa su alma perdida_

_En un elevado panteón, aguardando que regrese_

_Quien libere su maldición_

_La dama del medallón._

-Un momento…aquí hay algo que no me queda del todo claro, si esa chica Susana se suicidó, ¿Porqué sus restos no están en la tumba de la Catedral?-pregunta Nataku.

-Muy sencillo Nataku, en el tiempo del cual estamos hablando el suicidio era considerado un pecado mortal, un acto terrible y atroz por la Iglesia Católica, tanto que al féretro no se le permitía la entrada al templo, y el sacerdote no bendecía la tumba todo esto a modo de castigo.-explica Serena.

-Pero ¿cómo podía la misma Iglesia negar ese consuelo a sus hijos más necesitados como son aquellos quienes comenten suicidio?-cuestiona Makoto.

-Porque para instituciones dogmáticas como la Iglesia Católica es más importante cumplir con sus estúpidas normas antes que ver por las personas, irónico considerando que la base de la filosofía de Jesús de Nazaret era el amor.-refuta con desprecio Rei.

-Independientemente de eso, lo que dicen Serena y Rei es verdad, el suicidio era castigado no solo por la iglesia si no también por la sociedad, la cual condenaba a la familia de quienes se suicidaban. En la edad media las familias de las personas que se suicidaban eran echados fuera de los pueblos.-explica Ami.

-Es una fortuna que la misma Iglesia Católica haya cedido a esta idea y a partir del Concilio Vaticano Segundo hayan reconsiderado su postura, a no negarles los ritos funerarios.-sigue Serena con autoridad desde su especialidad en religiones.

-Pero ahora imaginen todos el escenario para la familia de Don Antonio Gutiérrez de Pineda, el hecho de que su hija menor, novicia en un convento, no solo estuviera enamorada de un hombre sino que se haya quitado la vida por amor a ese hombre… para ellos era arriesgarse al descrédito social.-comenta Rei.

-¿Y qué hicieron según tú?-sigue intrigada Makoto.

-Sencillamente utilizar las influencias su todo poderoso Padrino.-sonríe Rei.-no por nada Susana, como hemos averiguado en los registros de la ciudad, era ahijada del mismo obispo de Cartagena de Indias, Monseñor Antonio María Casiani Basiliano.

-¿Y cómo ayudó el obispo?-interesado Owen.

-Evitando que se supiera de su suicidio, la familia divulgo que la causa de su muerte fue a causa de la fiebre amarilla y con ayuda del obispo, extendió el acta de defunción fingiendo finalmente su entierro.-explica la joven de ojos amatista.

-¿Y porqué fingir el entierro? Digo, si ya habían montado el escenario, ¿Porqué no terminar la farsa y enterrar sus restos allí?-pregunta Mina.

-Creo que fue porque Basiliano y el Padre de Susana sabían la verdad. Ambos podían arriesgarse a engañar al pueblo, pero no a Dios, ambos eran católicos fervientes incapaces de arriesgar sus almas al castigo eterno del infierno.-explica Rei burlona.-por tanto usaron el truco del ataúd falso para el entierro mientras el verdadero cadáver de Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda, deshonrado por atentar contra su vida y morir en pecado, fue enterrado de forma discreta en otro lugar y por lo que pude averiguar solo asisten a su funeral dos personas, una de ellas su nana, la cual resulto ser tatara, tarata, abuela de la mujer de la que escuché esta melodía en la plaza y el otro, un hombre llamado Fidencio Mendoza, Ambos juran guardar el secreto so pena de excomunión, y lo hacen, solo que como ambos conocían la verdadera historia de ese amor creían que la maldición podía ser posible.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar tantas cosas sobre esa historia?...tu no estabas presente, esto que expones son solo suposiciones.-aun molesta Mina.

-Suposiciones que hasta cierto punto pueden ser lógicas y parecen entrelazar los hechos si me permites decirlo Minako.-baja sus gafas Ami.- la nana de Susana, debía estar con ella siempre, y por consiguiente saber sobre todo sobre ella y de sus amores con Santillán, por otro lado, sabemos que Mendoza al ser alférez segundo del "San José" también debía estar al lado de su capitán y pudo conocer la relación de este con la hija del almojarife.

-De modo que ambos, la nana y el marino, creían en la maldición.-sigue el joven griego.

-Así lo creo Owen, tanto creían en la maldición que ambos buscaron la forma de advertir a su descendencia sobre la verdadera historia de amor de Susana y José, así como del riesgo de separar los medallones, enterrando ambos en la falsa tumba, pensado que así mantendrían lejos de Cartagena la maldición. La nana lo hizo por medio de esa canción, la cual enseñó a sus hijos y ellos a los suyos , por generaciones, ya que todos se mantuvieron como servidores de los Gutiérrez de Pineda hasta la fecha viviendo en la misma casa de la familia.-dice ella.

-Y Mendoza lo hizo con el poema de la tapa del cofre…¡Cierto!-estalla Serena entendiéndolo todo.

-¿Ahora entienden porque tenía tanta urgencia por saber el poema del cofre?-cuestiona Rei.-esas palabras escritas en la tapa del tabique por Fidencio Mendoza son la segunda parte del enigma, allí es en donde está escrito más claro que el agua pero para quien lo sepa ver, el lugar verdadero en donde está enterrada la mujer causante de esta maldición.-explica Rei.

-¿Y donde es ese lugar si puede saberse Pyro?.-ansioso Nataku.

-Ese lugar Yamada, es el Convento de la Popa.-explica ella. Pedro deja caer su bolígrafo impresionado.

-¡El Convento de la Popa! ¡Cómo es posible!.-exclama el joven cartagenero.

-Lo es, es en esta parte del poema donde se revela su ubicación, escuchen las palabras de Mendoza:

_El alma de la que espera, tras el suelo santo aguarda_

_A que aquel que una promesa hiciera_

_El mar benigno le traiga_

-Es una clara alusión a Susana y el lugar en donde yacen sus restos, pongan atención a la frase "tras el suelo santo aguarda".-deduce Owen.

-Pero enseguida viene lo interesante.-sonríe Rei.

_Bajo la protección de aquella,_

_Señora de los señores,_

_Que guarda nuestros amores_

_Y __ampara bajo sus luces,_

_Perdida en miles de cruces,_

_Cubierta de indignación,_

_La que diera el corazón,_

_Al hombre con quien solemne_

_Un juramento de sangre hiciera…_

-¿Se dan cuenta?- pregunta a sus compañeros, tras unos instantes -¿Aun no lo ven?- casi salta de su asiento Rei.-¡Vamos inténtenlo al menos! Ya les he dado todas las pistas.-desafía ella.

-Entiendo el juramento de sangre, esa es la razón del poder de los dos medallones.-opina Serena.

-Es evidente la alusión al suicidio, cuando dice "Cubierta de indignación".-explica Mako.

-Muy bien Señoritas, muy bien.-aplaude Rei.-¿Pero qué más?...¿Nadie? ¡Vamos equipo no me decepcionen!-los incita, pero sus compañeros se limitan a mirarse unos a otros.-bien, entonces tendré que decírselos. Pedro, dime si es verdad que Nuestra Señora de la Candelaria, advocación patrona del cerro de la Popa, tiene entre otros muchos títulos el de _"Dadora de Luz"_ o "_Protectora de la Ciudad y sus Contornos" y_ _"Señora de los Señores".-_anima ella al joven.

-¡Es verdad! Jamás lo habría relacionado.-comenta el asombrado joven colombiano.

-Eso nos lo dijiste como parte de la explicación turística.-sigue la chica de cabello negro.-pero en el mismo poema dice _"Ampara bajo sus luces"_, si somos un poco analíticos y literales la traducción CANDELARIA deriva de CANDELA o Luz. Mayor alusión no podía haber.

- Recuerden la imagen de la Virgen de Mármol en la tumba que Ami y Rei filmaron. Era la virgen de la Candelaria.-apoya Serena.-Eran demasiadas señales que no supimos entender en su momento.

-Esta parte para mí es definitiva.-ansiosa Rei.-si esto no fuese suficiente el poema de Mendoza dice:

_Si algún día regresa a mí,_

_Encontrará este tesoro,_

_Tesoro que es más que oro,_

_En la cubierta de un navío_

_Que destruye al gran cabrío…_

-¡Allí está todo! Un tesoro que para Santillán es más importante que el mismo oro; si es que algún día regresa de entre los muertos, no puede ser otro que el cadáver de Susana, y lo que terminó de darme la certeza de que se trataba del Convento de la Popa…¿recuerdan qué nos dijo Pedro sobre el motivo de que se llamara DE LA POPA?-inquiere Rei.

-Perfectamente, debido al parecido del cerro con la cubierta de una embarcación.-reitera Ami.-¡Por todos los Kamis!.- entiende la alusión a la que Rei hace referencia en ese momento.

-¿Y la leyenda sobre el macho cabrío llamado BUZIRACO que los negros cimarrones adoraban en "La Popa" antes de la llegada de los agustinos recoletos?-sigue la aguda mujer de ojos morados.

-Desde luego, la historia sobre como el superior de "La Popa" despeñó al ídolo de los negros en el "Salto del cabrón" dentro del convento es escalofriante, no podría olvidarla.-insiste Nataku.

-"En la cubierta de un navío, que destruye al gran cabrío" no puede ser más que el convento de la Popa.-recita emocionada la joven.

-¡Sencillamente asombroso Rei!...- exclama admirado Owen.-aunque aún no logro comprender como fuiste capaz de relacionar todo eso en unos cuantos minutos.

-No debes asombrarte, Owen, ella siempre pone a trabajar su mente criptográfica a marchas forzadas.-asiente Serena mientras sonríe a su amiga en el otro extremo.

-Pero… si ya sabías que la tumba de esa mujer estaba en "La Popa" ¿Por qué fuimos a donde esos Pegasos en el muelle?-sigue el chico de cabello plata.

-Porque a pesar de que ya tenía idea de dónde estaba la tumba, había una última pista, el saber su lugar exacto, es lógico pensar que el sepulcro de Susana debía estar en el mismo anonimato que ella, quizá su lápida no tenga nombre. Así que la última parte del mensaje encriptado estaba al final. Mendoza buscó una forma de transmitir el lugar exacto por medio de un truco de ilusión óptica…

_Pero el lugar indicado_

_Jamás habrán encontrado,_

_Si el medallón de la sangre_

_En el tercer rocín de Belerofonte_

_La luz de la segunda luna_

_Revela en el cuerno la runa…_

-¡Por supuesto! Pegaso es el caballo del héroe Belerofonte.-emocionado Owen a la clara alusión a la mitología griega.

-Y exactamente ayer fue el segundo día de luna llena, el momento justo.-confirma Serena.

-Eso explica muchas cosas, el hecho de conservar el medallón, pedir con tanta urgencia el poema, lo del muelle de los Pegasos… ¡pensé que esas palabras solo eran desvaríos de un marino!. Eres asombrosa.-elogia la joven de cabello azul.

-Solo me limité a colocar el medallón de rubíes en el "Lugar indicado" ya que el potrillo del muelle no tenía cuerno, entendí que el medallón era un tipo cuerno, y ocurrió lo que todos vieron, ese destelló me mostro de una forma maravillosa una "RUNA", que simboliza la letra "U" con el número romano 15, XV.-informa ella.

-¿U 15? ¿Y eso que significa?-cuestiona Minako.

-Aún no lo sé, pero es seguro que tiene que ver con la ubicación de la tumba de Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda, y sé que cuando estemos en el cementerio de "La Popa" encontraremos la respuesta.-sigue ella.

-Espera Pyro, …dijiste "Cuando ESTEMOS en el cementerio".-asustado Nataku.

-Sí, eso dije.-informa ella sonriente.

-Rei, te conozco demasiado bien, y sé que esa sonrisa tuya es porque ya tienes un plan.-adivina Serena.

-Tienes razón, Odango, lo tengo.-habla la chica.-¿Quieren escuchar mi maravilloso plan.-pregunta, y todos los reunidos no puede evitar posar sus ojos en ella.-en primer lugar la cita con Santillán es mañana a las doce de la noche frente a las "Islas del Tesoro", él prometió llevar a la prima de Owen para realizar el intercambio, a cambio de los restos de su amada. Para poder enfrentarnos al "San José" necesitamos llevar una embarcación que sea igual al menos en tamaño que este.

-Rei… quiero saber si ¿Eres realmente consciente de lo que dices? ¡Ya viste ese barco!, ¡Todos lo vimos, es enorme!, ¡39 metros de eslora! estalla preocupada Makoto.- ¿De dónde piensas sacar una nave semejante? No querrás robarte el "Gloria"…¿Cierto?.-infiere la mecánico refiriéndose al Buque Insignia de la Marina Colombiana. *

-Claro que no Makoto, no estoy loca.-cede ella, un suspiro general llena la sala, ahora todos pueden respirar mejor.-No quiero robar el "Gloria",… sólo el "San Joaquín".-declara con total sinceridad y tranquilidad Rei que todo el equipo queda en un sepulcral silencio hasta que.

-¡Pero qué demonios te pasa Hino! ¡Cómo puede pasar por tu mente semejante estupidez!-siendo Minako la primera en salir de su impresión y arremeter contra la descabellada idea de su jefa.

-Podemos hacerlo. Ciertamente he pasado toda la noche pensando en ello, y también parte de la mañana, desde que le mentí a Santillán diciéndole que era capitana del "San Joaquín" y me percaté de que lo creyó me vino la idea, además si queremos enfrentar al barco fantasma no podemos ir en el yate de Mako, ni en ninguna otra nave menor, tiene que ser el "San Joaquín".-se justifica la intrépida chica.

-Rei, perdón que discrepe con tu idea pero si recuerdas Pedro nos explicó que ese barco solo parece un galeón, pero no lo es, es un barco moderno, es una réplica del antiguo "San Joaquín" y solo se usa para fines turísticos.-recuerda Serena.

-Es justo por eso Odango, por eso nos será más sencillo robarlo. Verás, hablé hace poco por teléfono como si estuviera interesada en comprar un boleto para la cena a bordo, por cierto he de comentar que el precio es exorbitante, 589 dólares por persona… pero, dejando eso de lado les informare que el barco zarpa a las nueve de la noche haciendo un recorrido de dos horas por la costa en ese tiempo se hace una gran cena y un espectáculo en vivo, y como podrán ver – y Rei muestra un folleto- los meseros y personal de navegación están vestidos como piratas.

-Ok, pero ¿y cómo supones que lo robemos?-sigue Owen.

-He pensado que podemos infiltramos como pasajeros en el barco y antes de que zarpe, uno de nosotros accionará la alarma contra incendios ya sea dejando que un poco de humo las active o si se accionan directamente, las accione, como medida se seguridad el barco será evacuado mientras es revisado, mientras los pasajeros bajan nosotros nos quedaremos, eso da margen a que Mako pueda llegar la cabina y tomar el mando de la nave para conducirlo lejos de tierra.-explica la joven como si hacer toda esa maniobra fuera cosa de niños y lo más natural el mundo.

-Como lo dices suena sencillo, pero te he de recordar que no es tan fácil robar un barco.-opina Nataku.-¿Olvidas a la guardia costera?-sigue el chico de cabello plata.

-No la olvido.- La chica se dirige a Pedro-¿Podrías contactar con tu cuñado, el que trabaja en la central de comunicaciones de la Policía Turística?-indaga Rei.

-¿Arnulfo?...Claro…-cede el colombiano.

-Es aquí donde necesito de tus conocimientos, Ami. ¿Crees que sea posible sabotear el sistema de radio de la policía esa noche para evitar que pidan refuerzos y nos detengan?, la idea es que se pasen la noche escuchando alguna radiodifusora local en vez de la frecuencia policiaca-pregunta Rei, la joven peliazul medita un poco.

-Quizá sea posible, si es que puedo instalar un dispositivo que interfiera la frecuencia en la antena, bastará con un pequeño emisor VHF **, uno de 136 a 173 megaherz ***y un repetidor de señal*, pero si conociera las claves de frecuencia de la policía sería mucho más fácil. Seguramente estarán encriptados pero creo que puedo con el trabajo.

-Mizuno san, señorita Hino…¿Son consciente de que escuchar la radio de la policía e intervenirla es un delito federal?, si alguien llegara a descubrirlo podrían acusarlas de atentar contra la seguridad nacional-cuestiona Pedro.

-Hay que tomar ciertos riesgos, más cuando la recompensa será muy grande, creo vale la pena cuando pienso que podremos poseer todo el tesoro del "San José" y rescatar a la señorita Kaioh.-explica la pelinegra.-por otro lado yo no tengo intensión de que sepan que fuimos nosotros, ¿o ustedes si?- el grupo niega con la cabeza-

-Rei ¿De verdad crees que Santillán negociará con nosotros y nos entregará a mi prima?-angustiado el chico griego.

-Es muy seguro que lo hará, porque algo me quedo muy claro ayer y eso es que lo que más desean, tanto él como su tripulación, es acabar la maldición.-asegura ella.

-Lo que nos lleva a tu segunda locura de la noche Hino. ¿De verdad crees que puedes llegar al convento de la Popa y decirle a los frailes "Me permiten desenterrar un cadáver de hace 300 años que descansa en su cementerio"?-Minako comenta con total ironía.

-Bueno, en primer lugar no pensaba llamar a la puerta.-confiesa Rei.

-No me digas… ¿Otro atraco? en verdad estoy empezando a creer que tienes una obsesión compulsiva por transgredir la ley.-opina el chico de cabello plata.

-Mira quien lo dice- ironiza el comentario la joven Hino.

-¿Hablas en serio?, ¡entrarás al convento a robar los restos!-duda Serena asustada de los alcances de su amiga.

-Lo haré.-declara con convicción.

-Un momento. Todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora aunque arriesgado parece posible, lo del barco, lo de la policía, pero ¿No crees que profanar el eterno descanso de una pobre alma ya es demasiado?-cuestiona Mako.

-Opino como Makoto, Rei, ¿De verdad no te interesa el respeto por los muertos?-sigue Ami, quien a pesar de su genio y apego a la lógica tenía especial devoción por este tema, principalmente en memoria a su Madre.

-Chicas, realmente me asombra que tres personas tan inteligentes como Ustedes, aún sigan creyendo en esas cosas tan absurdas del respeto a los muertos. La materia deja de vivir, muere, se degrada y deja de existir, en las tumbas y cementerios no hay más que un montón de tejido muerto, minerales y huesos, puros elementos químicos, de las personas que conocimos y amamos, no queda nada.-declara Rei ofendida. Los ojos de todos se clavan en ella con dureza.

-Muy antropológico, pero hasta cierto punto cruel.-comenta Ami.-a pesar de que una parte de mí sabe que lo que dices es cierto, a lo estrictamente científico, otra parte de mi le gusta pensar que la esencia de mi madre está en el lugar donde se localizan sus restos,… a veces voy a su tumba, a hablar con ella como si estuviera a mi lado, o solo a estar ahí por un momento. Eso me trae mucha calma y paz, me voy con la sensación de que ella me escuchó.-comenta la chica de cabello azul.-por eso me asombra tu falta de respeto a los difuntos.

-¡Vamos Ami! con todo lo que hemos vivido no irán a tener escrúpulos sobre esto.-sigue la antropóloga.

-Supongamos que tu locura llega al extremo de robar ese cuerpo, después de conseguirlo, ¿qué?-pregunta Minako.

-Después llego a la Bahía, subo en el "San Joaquín" y nos alejamos a mar abierto a buscar a Santillán.-decide Rei.

-Disculpe, Hino sama, pero no creo posible que todo eso que desea hacer se logre antes de las doce de la noche, es decir, subir al cerro de la Popa por el camino lleva mucho tiempo, y también bajar de este, aunque sea con vehículo, además del convento a la bahía hay una distancia considerable…¿Cómo espera bajar del cerro y llegar antes de que el barco zarpe?- cuestiona el joven colombiano.

-Llegaremos a tiempo porque no bajaremos el cerro a pie ni en vehículo-declara Rei. Todos se miran sin entender.-Pedro…¿recuerdas el equipo para Salto BASE que te pedí conseguir?

-¿Salto BASE? ¡Rei!.-estalla Serena.-¡Eso es suicida! ¿De verdad sabes el riesgo al que te expones si deseas saltar desde el convento de la Popa hasta la ciudad?

-De igual modo lo voy a hacer, cuando vi ese cerro me juré no irme de Cartagena sin intentarlo, ¡148 metros decaída libre! pero ya que se ofrece ahora, usaremos el equipo antes.-responde ella.

-Disculpen mi ignorancia, pero ¿qué cosa es eso del "Salto BASE"?.-pregunta Ami.

-Es una derivación del paracaidismo que consiste en saltar de lugares fijos y no de un avión, Ami chan, por sus siglas en inglés, _"Building, Antenna, Spam and Earth",_ haciendo alusión a todo lo que puedes saltar, desde edificios, torres, puentes y formaciones naturales.-explica Rei.

-Pero según tengo entendido este deporte es considerado el más peligroso del mundo, ya que entre menor es la altura de donde se salta se vuelve más riesgoso, el tiempo de reacción del paracaidista al salto debe ser instantáneo ya que en menos de 15 segundos llega al suelo y no lleva paracaídas de emergencia.-comenta Owen.-los accidentes alrededor del mundo y las muertes por practicar BASE son incontables, ya que solo tienes una oportunidad en que todo salga bien. Esto es como lanzar una moneda al aire y tienes 50 por ciento de probabilidades en que el salto sea exitoso, contra otro 50 por ciento para que sea un desastre.

-Nada alentador.-asiente Nataku.

-No es para tanto, he saltado dos veces, una de la Estatua de la Libertad y otra de la Torre de Tokio en ambas no tuve problemas.-comenta buscando tranquilizar al joven Rei.

-No crean eso, papá y el abuelo la sacaron de prisión ambas veces.-añade Serena.

-Eso no es relevante…-evade Rei- lo que importa ahora es saber quién de Ustedes me acompañara al Convento de la Popa.-pregunta Rei. Un silencio se forma en la oficina, todos se miran pero no dicen una sola palabra.-¿Mako, Ami?-cuestiona ella.

-Creo haber escuchado que mi presencia es de suma importancia para robar el barco.-opina Makoto.-por lo tanto no puedo ir.

-Yo por mi parte tengo trabajo con Pedro kun para intervenir la frecuencia de la guardia costera.-añade Ami.

-A mi no me mires Hino, jamás participaría de ese suicidio que estás planeando, no quiero morir tan joven y en lo mejor de mi vida.-se niega Mina. Rei entonces mira a Owen.

-Rei…yo…bueno… considero que mi ayuda sería mucho más productiva si voy con los que robarán el barco.-usa él ese recurso.

-¡Que forma tan sutil de decir que no irás!-le reclama Rei.-¿Y tú qué Odango? ¿Vas a poner otra excusa para dejarme sola?

-No es excusa, sabes que le tengo miedo a las alturas desde que era pequeña, cuando me tumbaste de ese árbol y me fracturé el brazo, aun no lo he podido superar…además no creo soportar ver como desentierras los restos sin vomitar. Sabes que detestaba las prácticas de campo de arqueología, por algo elegí una especialidad ajena a todo cadáver-termina la rubia.

-¡Cobarde!-son las palabras de Rei, entonces todos los ojos se dirigen a Nataku quien juega con su navaja.

-¡Un momento! ¡No estarás pensando que yo…

-Para mi desgracia eres el único que queda disponible, no puedo ir sola, se necesita que alguien me ayude a desenterrar el féretro lo cual no será sencillo-dictamina ella.

-¡Discúlpame pero acaso tengo cara de profanador de tumbas! ¡Pyro yo no haré eso!-se aterra Nataku.

-No veo a qué vienen los escrúpulos, siendo lo que eres es seguro que no es la primer vez que profanas una tumba.-sigue Rei con desdén.

-Cierto…pero yo solo robo objetos, con los muertos no me meto. Aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo yo respeto mucho a los difuntos.-comenta el peliplateado.

-Pues creo Nataku que no hay otra opción, tienes que ir con Rei.-anima Owen palmeando su espalda.

-Si claro, Gaijín, como si fuera tan fácil…-ofendido el chico.

-No se diga más- pone Rei fin a los gimoteos de Nataku- los equipos están hechos, Mako, Owen y Serena irán por el "San Joaquín" Mina, Ami y Pedro sabotearan a la Guardia Costera mientras Nataku y yo nos encargamos de los restos.-explica Rei repartiendo las comisiones.

-Espera un poco Pyro, a ver si entendí esto, profanar una tumba, robar un navío que es patrimonio cultural del gobierno Colombiano, hacernos a la mar y tener una batalla naval con seiscientos marinos fantasma del siglo XVIII.-dice Nataku furioso.

-578.-corrige Ami.

-¡Es igual!…-furioso el de cabello plata.-¿En serio es ese tu plan?.-cuestiona a la pelinegra que sonríe.-¡Eso es un suicidio!

-Lo es Nataku, y no tenemos otro, así que el que quiera, venga conmigo, el que tenga miedo, quédese.-reta ella con decisión poniéndose de pié seguida de Serena, poco a poco todos se levantan y la siguen, dejando solo al joven de cabello platinado.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo sea por el oro!-ruge enterrando su navaja en la mesa y siguiendo a sus compañeros.-¡Escucha esto Pyro! ¡Si muero por culpa de tu plan suicida me haré fantasma y te acosaré todas las noches de aquí hasta la eternidad!-reta el chico con desdén, Rei solo sonríe.

A las afueras un joven de largo cabello plateado que cubre su cabeza con una gorra negra, aguarda sentado en una de las bancas de la "Plaza de Santo Domingo" mientras finge leer un periódico. Sus ojos azules miran de vez en cuando el reloj de su muñeca y a la camioneta blanca trasporte de los chicos de "Fénix Odyssey".

-Ya tienen mucho tiempo allí dentro…¿Qué estarán planeando?-cuestiona Diamante Black, pero no bien ha dicho esas palabras cunado observa que del edificio sale Serena junto con Rei y tras de ellas las demás chicas del equipo, acompañadas de los chicos que considera como indeseables y el joven colombiano. Cubre su rostro y por una orilla del la hoja del periódico mira la escena. Los ve reunirse en la calle observa como Rei da algunas instrucciones. La chica de cabello azul y la sexy rubia de piernas largas se van en la camioneta con el colombiano, Rei jala del brazo al delincuente de cabello plata que parece resistirse y se pierden por una calle lateral por ultimo Serena y la alta castaña se quedan con el que Diamante considera un verdadero imbécil, aquel joven griego que en un acto de total galantería le ofrece su brazo a la rubia.

Diamante entonces tiene que tomar una decisión, ¿A quién espiar? Definitivo a los de la camioneta no era posible…su Padre le había advertido que cuidara de Rei, pero su propio corazón y sus celos por la cercanía del chico de cabello azul con Serena lo hacen decidirse.

-Veamos qué es lo que tramas preciosa.- se pone los lentes oscuros y doblando el diario camina tras de Serena, Owen y Makoto por las calles de la ciudad.

Manteniendo una distancia prudente pero sin perderlos, los ve entrar en una de las oficinas de turismo cerca de la calle "Don Sancho" y después de un momento salir de allí. La castaña lleva unos boletos en su mano y después llegan a una banca de la calle en donde se sientan. Diamante entonces se acerca y se sienta en otra banca quedando de espaldas a ellos junto con otros turistas que buscan la sombra de aquel lugar para descansar. Serena toma su celular y la escucha hablar.

-¿Rei? soy Serena, ya compramos los boletos para la cena de esta noche a bordo del "San Joaquín"-dice la rubia. Diamante no escucha bien la respuesta de la pelinegra.-si claro, tendremos cuidado, Rei, ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea apropiarnos del "San Joaquín"?-cuestiona la rubia.-no, no tengo una mejor idea…solo preguntaba…una última cosa Rei Hino, si es que por hacer caso de tus planes terminamos presos, juro que diré que no te conozco.-acaba Serena mientras el griego y la castaña ríen a su lado.-si, eso espero también, nos vemos y ten paciencia con Nataku, por favor.-cuelga el teléfono Serena.

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunta Makoto.

-Como pudiste darte cuenta, sigue aferrada a la idea, yo que la conozco se que no descansara hasta realizarla, así que tendremos que hacernos a la idea de que esta noche robaremos un barco.-suspira Serena.

-No te ofusques Serena, a veces transgredir la ley es el único camino.-la anima Owen.-ahora, veamos como se supone que nos presentaremos en ese barco y qué haremos para robarlo. Creo eso lo podemos discutir en un lugar más cómodo, aquí el sol es abrumarte.-confiesa Owen.-así que permítanme hermosas damas, invitarles una bebida en aquel establecimiento y allí charlamos con tranquilidad.-ofrece Owen su brazo a las dos chicas.

-Realmente Owen, la mujer a la cual ames será muy afortunada de tenerte, eres todo un caballero.-comenta Makoto mientras el chico se sonroja y Serena solo tose para ocultar su propio rubor. Cuando se han alejado el chico de cabello plata se levanta de la banca y se quita los lentes negros. Luego saca su propio teléfono y marca un número.

-¿Padre?...te tengo noticias muy interesantes.-dice Diamante Black con una sonrisa malévola en sus atractivos rasgos…

…O….

**GLOSARIO: **

***BUQUE INSIGNIA: ****Un****buque insignia****o****nave capitana****es tradicionalmente la nave usada por el****comandante en jefe****de un conjunto de****barcos****de una****escuadra naval****. **

****EMISOR VHF: Aparato transmisor de señal en una frecuencia o banda conocido por sus siglas en inglés "**_**Very High Frequency**_**" la cual es la banda del****espectro electromagnético****que ocupa el rango de frecuencias de 30 MHz a 300 MHz. La cual es la banda de comunicaciones comúnmente más usada en sistemas de trasmisión de radio, televisión, bandas aéreas, satélite, comunicaciones entre buques y control de tráfico marítimo y sistemas de comunicación por radio pública o privada por su amplitud. **

*****MEGAHERTZ: unidad de****medida de ondas electromagnéticas en****telecomunicaciones****.**

***REPETIDOR DE SEÑAL: es un****dispositivo electrónico****que recibe una****señal**** o frecuencia de telecomunicaciones ****débil o de bajo nivel y la retransmite a una potencia o nivel más alto, controlando esta para transmitir una sola frecuencia a todos los aparatos receptores que pertenecen a ella. Se usa en espionaje de frecuencia o por radioaficionados que gustan se sabotear frecuencias oficiales.**

…..O…..

**NOTAS FINALES: Aquí yo, reportándome con este nuevo chap, una disculpa por la demora pero tanto mi editora, Mlle Dupin, como yo, tuvimos muchos contratiempos profesionales (ya sabes que no es sencillo dedicarse al estudio, trabajo y fics..:XD) y como siempre preferimos presentar un capítulo bien corregido y con detalles que uno mal hecho, así que solo así justifico la demora, pero igualmente nos esforzaremos por no hacer esperar el que sigue…y si les parecen muchas las locuras que planea Rei…esperen a ver cómo las lleva a cabo…XD…como dato diré que vamos en el capítulo 12 de 15 que tiene esta historia, por lo que el final está a la vuelta de la esquina…¡Y ya viene la segunda temporada!...MUAJAJA (Comercial informativo pagado por mi..:XD)**

**Bien, sin más, nos despedimos de Ustedes, agradeciendo su paciencia y ánimos…¡SAYOUNARA!**

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix. "Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello"**


	14. Chapter 13: Tumbas y Escapes

**CAZADORES DE TESOROS**

**TEMPORADA 1: EL MISTERIO DEL GALEÓN "SAN JOSÉ"**

**Cap. 13: Tumbas y Escapes**

**Comedor del "Hotel Caribe" 6:00 p.m.**

En aquel lugar Demian Black espera impaciente a sus hijos observa de tiempo en tiempo su reloj, sabía que la investigación era algo que se tomaba su tiempo; el atardecer se extiende por la ahora "Heroica" ciudad de Cartagena. Su rostro denota preocupación, y en esa mesa, lejana de todo el barullo corriente de aquel restaurante saca de entre las bolsas de su saco un estuche, lo abre como quien abriría algo de sumo valor; ahí dentro se encuentra el medallón de rubíes, de la misma forma lo toma con una de sus manos exponiéndolo a contra la luz para observarlo detenidamente, y con parsimonia pasa luego sus dedos sobre la estructura de metal, sonriendo de lado.

-Definitivamente eres hija de Akane, muchacha.-son sus enigmáticas palabras.

-Padre, regresé.-habla Zafiro llegando a donde el hombre se encuentra y se sienta a su lado.-disculpa la hora pero no fue sencillo encontrar la información que pedías, hay un hermetismo atroz entre las autoridades religiosas como las civiles y…

-Espera a que llegue tu hermano.-lo interrumpe Demian.-de ahora en adelante los tres somos un equipo y como tal toda información se dirá cuando estemos todos reunidos.-añade el doctor. Su hijo asiente con la cabeza, pero su espera no tarda mucho ya que unos minutos después en medio del restaurante aparece el joven de cabello plateado que lleva su chamarra y una gorra en sus manos quien se detiene junto a la mesa jadeando por la carrera y toma un vaso con agua.

-Lo siento. Afuera hace calor terrible y el trabajo de espía no es precisamente el más cómodo del mundo.-opina el mayor de los Black sentándose al lado de su Padre.

-Bien, estamos los tres juntos- indica sin darle mucha importancia a las quejas de su primogénito- podemos comenzar.-para después tomar la palabra mientras coloca un mapa enfrente a todos.-Iniciaré diciendo que los incidentes del día de ayer por toda la ciudad tuvieron su inicio aquí.-explica el hombre mayor, señalando un punto en el mapa de la ciudad de Cartagena en donde ya ha triangulado y numerado los ataques.-en la Playa "Bocagrande" cerca de las 10 de la noche con la llegada del supuesto barco con actores pero que nosotros sabemos a muy bien que era el "San José". Los marinos que bajaron de ese barco curiosamente se dispersaron en cuatro grupos, los cuales se dirigieron a la Catedral, otros hacia la zona centro llegando hasta la Plaza de "Santo Domingo" en donde según los asistentes causaron gran alboroto entre la gente derribando las mantas en el baile público, es aquí en donde se dice que otro grupo estuvo causando destrozos en el restaurante llamado "Baluarte Tasca-bar" en el Baluarte de San Francisco Javier por el lado norte de la ciudad y finalmente otros más en el centro histórico cerca de la Plaza "Santa Teresa".-muestra el antropólogo el mapa con las rutas.

-¿Y eso en que nos puede ayudar Padre?-inquieto Diamante.

-Bien, según los reportes de la policía, todo converge en una sola razón, se comenzaron a tener noticias de agresiones a civiles, después una aplanadora robada aunados a los destrozos en la vía publica todo esto cerca de las once de la noche; en ese momento los llamados telefónicos coincidían en una sola zona, la "Bahía de las Ánimas".-marca con su dedo índice el mismo lugar en el mapa Demian.-¿Qué nos indica eso?

-Que esos hombres estaban buscando algo por toda la ciudad. Además de los restos de Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda.-infiere Zafiro.

-¡Exacto! Y en un momento todos los tripulantes del "San José" Coincidieron en este mismo sitio.

-Pero Padre, ¿Qué buscaban?-cuestiona Diamante. Una sonrisa ambigua de Demian Black.

-Esto.-el hombre muestra ante los ojos de los dos jóvenes el medallón de rubíes.

-No comprendo, ¿Porqué los marinos fantasma buscarían el medallón en esos lugares en vez de habernos perseguido a nosotros?-inquiere Diamante.

-Por una razón, hijo, una que tardé en darme cuenta pero que ahora por los movimientos de la tripulación del "San José" y por algo que estaba escrito en la tapa del cofre que hurtó ese delincuente me dieron a entender y que por lo visto esa chica, la hija de Akane, a quien por cierto subestimamos, supo entender antes que nosotros.

-¿Rei? ¿Qué tiene que ver Rei con todo esto?-inquieto Zafiro.

-Que esa chica nos tendió una trampa con el único fin de desviar nuestra atención y lograr sus planes.- al decir esto deja caer al suelo el medallón cuya gema se rompe en pedazos.

-¡Padre que estás haciendo!-alarmado Diamante, el hombre de barba blanca levanta la estructura de metal del suelo con la supuesta gema rota.

-Demostrar que Zafiro tenía razón en desconfiar en la hija de Akane, me disculpo por no haber tomado en serio tus palabras aquella ocasión, esa chica nos engañó, todo este tiempo tuvimos una copia falsificada del medallón. Por eso no nos persiguieron a nosotros pero sí a ellos porque ellos aún tenían el verdadero-informa el doctor Black a sus asombrados hijos.

-¡Al Diablo con tu ex novia, hermano! Ahora sí que nos engañó.-opina Diamante mientras Zafiro aun asombrado no logra articular palabra.

-¿Pero… por qué lo hizo?-inquiere el pianista.

-Porque necesitaba el medallón original para descubrir el verdadero lugar de la tumba de Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda, que evidentemente no estaba enterrada en Catedral.-comenta el antropólogo mirando a su hijo menor.

-Estuvimos investigando junto con Petzite y nos enteramos de que los atacantes de la Catedral perforaron una puerta lateral de la iglesia con una bala de un viejo cañón. Encontraron este cerca del lugar y ahora buscan huellas digitales. El único testigo fue el velador de la Iglesia, el cual está en un hospital con varias contusiones y ataque de nervios, aun las autoridades no le han interrogado. Pero lo que si logramos averiguar, y eso fue solo con el soborno a un policía local, es que dentro de las criptas los profanadores abrieron la tumba de Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda.-explica Zafiro-aunque no entiendo por qué alguien querría los restos de esa mujer.

-Lo más seguro es que esos restos no estuviera ahí, y esa chica, Hino, lo sabía, estoy seguro, aun mas, ella ahora debe saber en dónde está de verdad enterrado ese cuerpo.

-¿Y tú también lo sabes verdad?-pregunta Zafiro. La mirada azul de Demian Black se clava con furia en sus dos hijos, se nota que le cuesta mucho decir aquello.

-No Zafiro…yo no lo sé…-confiesa el eminente antropólogo.

-¡Debes estar mintiendo!…¿Cómo es posible que una simple chica aficionada haya descubierto las claves de esto y tú, Demian Black, no?-ofendido Diamante. Su Padre lo fulmina con la mirada apretando los puños.

-Hermano, creo que ese no es el punto- detectando la evidente molestia que le causa a su progenitor aquello- independientemente si Rei sabe la verdad y papá no, hay que pensar cómo vamos a movernos al respecto, porque con esto ellos tiene una clara ventaja.

-Zafiro tiene razón, por eso he pensado una táctica para podernos recuperar. Dejaremos que la hija de Akane y su gente hagan el trabajo pesado y recuperen ese cuerpo, nos limitaremos a vigilarlos y mantenernos al tanto de sus movimientos para después…

-¿Robárselos? ¡Padre! ¿Cómo puedes basar el éxito de nuestra misión en algo tan bajo y ruin como eso?-ofendido el de cabello azul.

-¡Vamos hermano! no seas tan cerrado, es lo mejor que podemos hacer.-sigue Diamante tomando una copa.

-Pues no me gustan esos métodos.-insiste Zafiro.-estoy seguro de que Rei jamás haría algo como eso. Ella es honorable, buena en lo que hace lo suficiente para nunca recurrir a trucos sucios para lograr sus metas.

-Pues no estés tan seguro hermano. Ahora es mi turno de rendir informe de mi misión. Como papá me pidió, seguí a los de "Fénix Odyssey" y traté de enterarme de lo que estaban planeando. A los que iban en la camioneta con el guía colombiano no los pude seguir, tampoco a tu ex novia y al delincuente ese, así que me concentré en seguir a Serena, y me enteré de que tu adorada, idolatrada e intachable Rei Hino, está planeando…-se detiene el peliplateado gozando de la cara ansiosa de su hermano.

-¡Que cosa! ¡Dilo ya!-apremia Zafiro Black.

-Ella y su gente van a robar el "San Joaquín".-concluye Diamante. Zafiro y su Padre se miran sorprendidos.

-Hijo…¿Estás seguro?-inquiere el doctor Black.

-Muy seguro, escuché sus planes detenidamente, van a entrar en el barco como pasajeros y luego a fingir un incendio para desalojarlo y después robarlo.-detalla Diamante.

-¿Pero para qué quiere Rei un barco como ese?-se sigue preguntando Zafiro.

-No lo sé bien hermano, yo cumplí con traer la información, ahora espero que papá cumpla con denunciarlos a las autoridades y quitárnoslos de encima de una vez por todas.

-Todo lo contrario hijo. Justo eso es lo que no haremos, al menos de momento.-informa el doctor Black.

-¿Papá? ¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiona Zafiro.

-En este momento ellos tienen muchos más datos sobre el "San José" y la maldición que nosotros. Si los denunciamos a las autoridades, esos datos se perderán, y algo me dice que esa chica se dejaría matar antes que darnos las claves. Entonces haremos algo mucho mejor y más provechoso para nosotros.

-Dejarlos ejecutar sus planes, que pasen por los peligros por nosotros, que deshagan la maldición y encuentren el tesoro para finalmente denunciarlos a las autoridades y quedarnos con doble crédito: Haber encontrado el tesoro y además, siendo paladines de la justicia con la eterna gratitud del gobierno colombiano al denunciar a los delincuentes que robaron un barco que es parte de su patrimonio cultural. ¡Genial Padre!-adivina Diamante quien de nuevo entendía los planes del doctor Black con solo con verlo.

-¡No podemos hacer eso!-salta de su asiento Zafiro.-¡No es correcto!

-Hijo, si vas por la vida intentando hacer lo correcto créeme que no lograrás mucho.-desaprueba Demian la actitud de su hijo.

-Padre, con esto que propones me da a entender que quizá tú… le tienes miedo a Rei-deduce Zafiro, el Doctor Black lo mira furioso un momento, pero luego cede.

-Si hijo, le tengo miedo, aunque no la conozco bien, me basta con saber de quién es hija. Una buscadora de tesoros con la fuerza, decisión y espíritu de aventura de Akane, más la inteligencia y mente criptográfica de Keitaro Hino, es una combinación muy peligrosa para nosotros. De momento en lo único que soy superior a esa chica, es en mi experiencia, y astucia. Así que las utilizaré para vencerla. Escuchen con atención qué será lo que haremos.-comienza el inteligente doctor a explica a sus hijos como serán sus movimientos. Diamante lo escucha atentamente, copiando en su rostro la misma sonrisa de su Padre, Zafiro, molesto y contrariado, no le gusta la forma como su familia parece resolver las cosas ni se siente bien planeando una trampa, menos si es contra Rei, pero a su pesar escucha las indicaciones de su Padre las cuales sabe terminará por obedecer.

**Parque Centenario, centro histórico Cartagena de Indias, 7:00 p.m.**

La camioneta blanca se detiene enfrente del parque en medio del cual sobresale el águila que conmemora a los héroes de la ciudad y de esta bajan los chicos japoneses seguidos del joven colombiano y se congregan en aquel sitio. Rei de un salto baja de la camioneta y se coloca en medio de la plaza, toma su reloj de pulsera y mueve unos botones de este sincronizándolo.

-Equipo, es momento de cronometrar nuestros tiempos, son las siete de la noche en punto, tenemos dos horas antes de que zarpe el "San Joaquín", así que todos nos vemos a esa hora en "Bocagrande" Ami, Pedro y Aino, la frecuencia de la policía turística debe estar intervenida antes de las 8:30.

-Entendido.-asiente la chica de cabello azul.

-Serena-sigue con sus indicaciones ahora dirigiéndose a la joven rubia-Ustedes deberán abordar el barco al mismo tiempo que los pasajeros y comenzar el supuesto incendio antes de las nueve, lo que implica que Pedro y los demás llegarán allí antes y abordarán usando sus boletos. Los cuales espero tengan a la mano.

-Listos y a punto.-señala Minako mostrando los boletos para la costosa cena a bordo.

-Una cosa más, si Yamada y yo no llegamos a las nueve en punto, zarpen sin nosotros.-indica Rei, todos la miran preocupados.

-Oye Pyro, ¿Por qué el pesimismo? ¿Por qué supones que no lleguemos? O es que hay más peligros que solo hacernos puré en el suelo luego del salto suicida.-Sarcástico Nataku.

-Solo estaba explicando lo que se debe hacer, estamos en una misión peligrosa, y cuando eso pasa no se deben tener consideraciones de ningún tipo, se hará todo por la misión. Si no llegamos a tiempo, zarpen con el barco, lleguen a alta mar, tomen un bote salvavidas y dejen el "San Joaquín" a la deriva para evitar líos legales.-explica ella mirando con atención a Serena, quien asiente con una cabezada.

-Sugiero que el joven Thalassa y las señoritas Tsukino y Kino vayan al muelle en taxi. Nosotros nos llevaremos la camioneta; conseguí que un amigo lleve a Hino sama y al joven Yamada al Cerro de la Popa. Ese es un lugar que de noche no es muy recomendable ir en transporte urbano.

-¿Espantan?- cuestiona Nataku quien saca una valija gris y los paracaídas de la camioneta.

-Peor, joven Yamada, en las faldas del cerro hay asentamientos urbanos, colonias que en Cartagena son las de más baja posición social, cinturones de miseria, lugares en que abunda la pobreza, con delincuencia como consecuencia. Tal es la dura situación económica de mi país.-explica Pedro.

-Extrañas realidades, por un lado la bellísima ciudad turística con hoteles de primer mundo y por otro una penosa situación social.-comenta Ami.

-Eso es normal en toda América Latina y en cualquier ciudad del mundo, penoso pero normal.-acota Rei para proseguir.-ahora, dejémonos de lamentarnos la situación socioeconómica del mundo y concentrémonos en la misión. Todos tienen un radio como este.-dice ella mientras muestra el aparato al grupo.- nos mantendremos comunicados por este canal que es mucho más seguro que el utilizado por los teléfonos móviles.- el cual enciende para finalizar -Bien, a partir de este momento tenemos una hora 52 minutos para encontrar y sustraer el cuerpo, tomar el barco, he intervenir la frecuencia de la guardia costera, y encontrarnos con el barco fantasma. Una vez hecho eso rescataremos a la prima de Owen y regresaremos a la ciudad con el tesoro del galeón "San José".

-Dices todo como si fuera muy sencillo Rei. Estoy segura de que vamos a tener más de una complicación.-preocupada prevé Serena, que hoy luce un lindo vestido blanco con vuelo y una ligera tela blanca de encaje sobre sus hombros con tacones y su cabello entrelazado en una trenza.

-¡Vamos Odango!, ¿Dónde está tu espíritu de aventura?-cuestiona la chica de cabello negro que se coloca una gran mochila en la espalda, similar a las que llevan los soldados en campaña y un cinto de cuero con muchas bolsas con objetos colgando de él.

-Enterrado bajo toneladas de preocupación e incertidumbre...-Sarcásticamente la rubia.

-Serena, no te desanimes, somos equipo, y como tal dependemos de lo que hagan los demás.-anima Owen, también vestido con traje de etiqueta blanco, preparado para la elegante cena a la que asistiría junto con Serena; y el cual lo hacía lucir muy atractivo.

-¡Correcto! ¡Ese es el espíritu! Ahora, todos a sus ocupaciones.-insiste Rei mirando a sus compañeros que la rodean y todos asienten con la cabeza.-Fénix Odyssey, hagamos que el Conde se sienta orgulloso de habernos contratado. ¡Suerte!.-acaba ella y todos se dispersan. Owen cruza la calle con Serena y Makoto, quien también luce muy linda con su vestido verde olivo y el cabello suelto y pide un taxi el cual abordan los tres.

Ami y Minako se colocan unos chalecos en que destaca el emblema del Cuerpo de Guardacostas de la guardia costera colombiana y el chico cartagenero les da sus gafetes.

-Colóquense los gafetes al frente- indica Pedro- fingiremos ser periodistas interesados en entrevistar al comandante en turno y una vez dentro Arnulfo nos dejará entrar a la sala de control de radio.

-Entendido. Muy bien, veamos si la teoría de Hino sobre el "Espíritu de Aventura" es o no correcta.-resignada Minako quien mira de soslayo hacia el lugar en que el amigo de Pedro aguarda a Rei y Nataku que suben las cosas que necesitan en el Tsuru azul y los ojos de la rubia modelo se clavan en el chico de cabello plateado que le quita a Rei las pesadas mochilas en que van los paracaídas para que ella no las cargue.

-Déjame Pyro, yo puedo hacerlo.-amablemente pide el joven.

-Yamada, no soy del tipo que necesita que la ayuden.-ofendida la pelinegra evitando que le quite la mochila y ocultándola detrás de ella.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.-le sonríe Nataku pasando su brazo a un lado de Rei buscando en un acto muy intencionado coger la mochila, acercando su rostro al de ella peligrosamente viéndose fijamente, sintiendo la respiración uno del otro y casi juntando sus labios; él toma la maleta, para después de separarse sonreír complacidos; y esa nueva camaradería entre los dos que es un adelanto evidente en su relación le molesta mucho a Minako, y entonces se aleja de golpe de la camioneta que ya abordan Ami y Pedro.

-¡Mina! ¡A dónde vas! -la intenta detener Ami pero esta no la escucha, a paso firme llega a donde el auto azul donde Rei ha subido y tras ella intenta subir Nataku; toca con el dedo índice la espalda de él, y este voltea para ver quien le llama para solo sentir los brazos de ella ceñirse a su cuello y besarlo en los labios. El joven queda paralizado en el sitio sin saber cómo reaccionar con los ojos abiertos ante aquella reacción inesperada.

-Yamada, por qué no subes de una vez que…-Rei se queda callada al asomarse por la ventana ante la escena que contempla, primero asombrada y después con un extraño malestar que no logra entender.

-Eso es por si no te vuelvo a ver cariño.-le sonríe Mina a un asombrado y sorprendido Nataku el cual de forma automática entra en la camioneta blanca. Mira detrás y se topa con la mirada dura de Rei.

-Oye Pyro…yo…no creas que yo…-busca explicar lo sucedido el chico.

-No tienes nada explicar, es tu vida y no me importa.-terminante Rei sin ocultar su molestia.-ahora…¿Nos vamos?-inquiere cortante. El chico avergonzado no dice más. Rei hablando en español indica al chofer que pueden irse y este arranca el auto. Mina regresa a la camioneta blanca con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Pedro tose levemente y arranca el motor de la camioneta sin hacer comentarios. Ami mira a Minako recriminante.

-¿Qué?-dice la rubia al ver la mirada de su amiga.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Mina?-cuestiona la peliazul.

-¿Besar a Nataku? ¿Estuvo mal? No lo creo, el es libre de hacer lo que sea con su vida y yo igual, además me gusta mucho y ya era momento de que Minako Aino marcara su territorio…¿No crees?.-sigue la rubia mientras la camioneta se perfila hacia el Muelle.

**Convento de la Popa 20 minutos después.**

El automóvil se detiene al final del camino que conduce a la cima del cerro de la Popa.

-Lo siento señorita hasta aquí llego, el cerro de noche es peligroso…mucha delincuencia-explica el chofer en español.

-No importa seguiremos a pie. Gracias.-termina Rei hablando igual en español y baja del auto. Nataku baja también y le ayuda a sacar las mochilas y materiales de la cajuela.

-¿Qué te dijo ese tipo Pyro?-inquiere Nataku mientras cierra de golpe la cajuela, Rei indica al hombre que puede irse, el Tsuru se aleja.

-Dijo que no se compromete a llevarnos más lejos que lo que resta del camino debemos hacerlo a pié.-explica la joven tomando en sus espaldas la mochila con el paracaídas y una valija gris. Luego de un bolso de su cinturón extrae un mapa y una linterna.-sígueme.-ordena ella. Nataku se pone la otra mochila con su paracaídas y toma los picos y palas atados con una cuerda internándose junto con Rei por un lado el camino en el espeso bosque que rodea la centenaria construcción.

-Pyro…¿Por dónde tienes pensado entrar?-cuestiona el joven de cabello plateado al ver a su compañera caminar con seguridad por aquel oscuro lugar alumbrado solo por la linterna y la luz de la luna.

-Vamos a entrar por el muro sudoeste, Pedro me facilitó un mapa y me dijo que la erosión del suelo hace que por ese lado la muralla sea menos alta, entrando por ese lado caeríamos directo en el jardín central de allí deberemos bajar a las criptas subterráneas.-explica la chica, al fin llegan a donde se puede apreciar una muralla algo agrietada del convento de los agustinos recoletos junto a la cual Rei sigue caminando por la orilla. Nataku la sigue en silencio, algo dentro de él lo incita a querer hablar con ella sobre el proceder de Mina, siente el deseo de aclararle todo…

-Pyro, sobre lo de hace un momento con Minako, quiero que sepas que…

-Yamada, ya te he dicho que no me interesa lo que hagan tu y Aino. ¿De acuerdo? Además tu y yo no somos nada para que me des explicaciones.-buscando sonar distante ella. Ahora los dos habían logrado entrar a una zona del bosque que rodeaba al convento y en donde la vereda se hacía más angosta para llegar a caminar al lado de un precipicio.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, yo no siento nada por Minako, ella es linda, agradable…una buena chica pero a mi quien en verdad la única que me interesa…-las palabras de Nataku se cortan cuando él pisa de forma descuidad la orilla del angosto y empinado camino y su pie trastabilla y se hunde en la tierra que se desmorona.

-¡Cuidado!-le grita Rei y lo detiene del brazo antes de que caiga. Piedras y un pequeño alud de tierra caen hacia el vacío y un asustado Nataku es ayudado a subir de nuevo. Los dos se quedan sentados en el suelo respirando agitados y recuperándose del susto. El joven de cabello plateado toma la linterna y alumbra hacia abajo mirando el alto precipicio del que se ha librado.

-Demonios, ¿Porqué el suelo aquí es tan inestable?-pregunta molesto. Rei se incorpora ya un poco más recuperada del susto; sacude su ropa y toma de nuevo la valija gris.

-Debido a la deforestación de la zona por la mala planeación urbana, lo cual provoca erosión en el suelo. Pedro dice que la gente suele decir a modo de broma que algún día la Popa caerá encima de la ciudad, si eso ocurre ahora imagina como son los deslaves en tiempo de lluvia.-termina la joven. Luego alumbra con su linterna el muro.-creo que este es el lugar, vamos a entrar por esta parte-indica ella.-dame la cuerda.-Nataku se levanta también y desata la cuerda que lleva en la cintura, la joven de cabello negro busca en las muchas bolsas de su cinto de explorador y extrae un pequeño cilindro metálico el cual al pulsar un botón se vuelve una pequeña garra con tres garfios.

-¿Me quieres decir dónde diablos conseguiste semejante cosa?-asombrado Nataku al verla pasar la cuerda por una agarradera metálica del extraño aparato y hacerle un nudo corredizo propio de un "boy scout".

-Tengo recursos interesantes.-sonríe la chica.-fue un regalo de un amigo sioux cuando el abuelo y yo escalábamos las montañas en Arizona.-responde.-ahora toma la linterna y alumbra.-pide ella. Nataku sujeta la lámpara y la joven gira hábilmente en su mano la cuerda hasta que la lanza hacia arriba de la muralla y la jala tensándola, los garfios al parecer se habían sujetado a la piedra y parecía segura para subir.

-¿Sabes qué? Tendrías mucho éxito si hubieses optado por ser ladrona en lugar de antropóloga.

-Créeme que a veces también me lo he cuestionado.-acaba ella.-ahora sujétala fuerte para que pueda subir, cuando esté arriba me darás todos los materiales y al final subes tú.-indica ella. Nataku asiente y se amarra la cuerda a la cintura para hacer tensión, luego ayuda a subir a Rei quien con agilidad trepa por la cuerda.

**Muelle Turístico "La Bodeguita" Central Cuerpo de Guardacostas**.

Las dos chicas japonesas y el joven Cartagenero caminan hacia las instalaciones del edificio cede de la Capitanía del Puerto de Cartagena, en el cual destaca además de los barcos de la policía de turismo, el gran emblema de la Armada Colombiana en la entrada así como una enorme antena de transmisiones.

En la puerta del lugar esperan de guardia dos hombres con el uniforme azul de la Policía de Turismo, cuando miran acercarse al joven con las chicas visiblemente extranjeras les impiden el paso.

-¿A dónde se dirigen? ¿Tiene autorización?-inquiere un hombre moreno y alto.

-Tenemos permiso del Comandante Orlando Grisales.-Se adelanta Pedro mostrando un oficio debidamente firmado; el documento es tomado por uno de los oficiales que lo mira meticulosamente.-son reporteros que vienen desde Japón están realizando una serie de entrevistas en la zona por lo del Festival.-explica Pedro ante la inquisitiva mirada de los uniformados

-Pueden pasar- dice al fin el oficial entregando el papel a Pedro, ambos hombres ceden el paso -pregunten por la Licenciada Pineda, en Relaciones Públicas. Pedro conduce a las chicas en medio de aquellas oficinas en que todo es agitación y trabajo ante la fuerte afluencia turística de esa temporada.

-No pensé que fuera tan sencillo-observa Ami con cierta preocupación y nerviosismo.

-Mizuno, estamos en una estación de policía, lo difícil no será entrar sino salir.-objeta la rubia. El chico cartagenero se acerca a otro de los oficiales que camina por el lugar para preguntarle por el área de control de radio, el uniformado asiente indicándole el camino y después proseguir; cuando Pedro se asegura de que aquel hombre no los ve con señas llama a las chicas japonesas para que le sigan, el trio camina por un largo pasillo para detenerse frente a una puerta anaranjada la cual el mismo toca unas cuantas veces con el nudillo de su mano. Un hombre gordo y casi calvo con anteojos aparece en la puerta.

-¡Pedro! Pensé que no llegarías.-dice este en español.-pasen.-les franquea la entrada y aquel grupo de jóvenes se internan en aquel lugar que destaca por la cantidad de controles y paneles de comunicación que coordina la frecuencia de la policía de toda la ciudad-espero que valores el riesgo que tomo por ti cuñado, mentirle a mis superiores y conseguir el papel membretado, no fue fácil, además tuve que darle dinero a Urdiales, mi compañero de turno, para que se fuera a cenar y así pudieran tener el campo libre; me despedirían o peor aún me meterían a la cárcel si nos agarran.

-Gracias de verdad cuñado, te pagaremos lo acordado y si todo sale bien, algún bono extra.-replica el chico.-Mizuno sama, puede Usted comenzar.-informa Pedro mientras la chica de cabello azul abre el maletín que lleva en su mano y saca de este una computadora portátil la cual enciende.

-Bien, comencemos, Minako, desde ahora eres mi asistente, me irás proporcionando lo que te pida.-dice ella a la rubia que asiente, Ami deja encendad su portátil y manipula la computadora principal de la central de comunicaciones.

-¿No usarás la tuya?-duda la rubia modelo a su lado.

-No…usaré la misma computadora de la policía, podrían rastrear mi IP y sabe que un equipo extraño está en el sistema, solo tengo mi Laptop para los programas de codificación de frecuencia que he instalado-explica la peliazul tecleando en la computadora de la policía-Pedro necesitare ayuda en la traducción con preguntas para su cuñado.

-Adelante.-ofrece este mientras el hombre obeso mira asombrado a la chica japonesa instalar algunos aparatos con antenas que parpadean los cuales conecta a la computadora principal con cables USB.

-Vaya, sí que son profesionales, eso es un emisor VHF*, hace años que no veía uno.-comenta el hombre al ver a Ami conectar con habilidad todos los aparatos que lleva.

-Minako, dame el repetidor de frecuencia**.-pide Ami, la rubia mira todas las herramientas y aparatos de la caja y no sabe cual tomar.-ese cilindro pequeño de metal.-indica Ami, la chica se lo alarga y la mira conectarlo al resto de los aparatos que ya ha encendido y luego teclear algunos datos en la computadora.-bien, momento de jugar.-sonríe Ami.-Pedro, dile a tu cuñado que necesito saber la clave de frecuencia de banda.-pide ella. El chico colombiano realiza la pregunta en español y recibe una respuesta. Luego mira preocupado a Ami.

-Mizuno san, Arnulfo me explica que él no tiene acceso a ese tipo de claves ya que su trabajo es solo técnico y además porque desde enero de este año, la policía de turismo emigró de un sistema de comunicación análogo*** a uno MATRA*-explica él.

-¡Que has dicho! ¡Ya están en sistema MATRA! ¡Demonios!.-golpea Ami la mesa con el puño.

-¿Qué pasa Mizuno? ¿Es eso malo?-cuestiona Minako.

-¡No es malo, es terrible! ese sistema codificado es casi imposible de intervenir. Posee una codificación digital propietaria del fabricante con el fin de evitar precisamente el robo de señal. Además si la banda UHF** está en frecuencia AEG***, nos enfrentamos a la red de comunicaciones más segura del mundo: TETRAPOL*-furiosa la peliazul.

-No entendí mucho, pero parece difícil.-responde Minako.

-Es casi imposible que en lo que nos queda de tiempo pueda yo adivinar una clave de sistema entre billones de posibilidades.-preocupada la programadora la cual se quita los anteojos y frota su nariz insistente.

-¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?-cuestiona Pedro.

-No lo sé…pero debo pensar en algo… y pronto…-con los ojos azules clavados en el monitor de su laptop Ami.

-Cuñado, no es por presionarte, pero mi compañero regresará de su descanso a las 8:30.-explica el hombre obeso a Pedro quien mira su reloj de pulsera.

-¿Qué te dijo?-le pregunta Mina en Japonés.

-Que tenemos una hora antes de que su compañero llegue y estemos en un verdadero lio.-responde este. Ami mira a sus dos compañeros con evidente preocupación.

-¿Una hora para encontrar la clave?...-Cuestiona y Pedro asiente, la joven suspira hondo para luego entrelazar los dedos de sus manos mirando la pantalla de su ordenador.-vamos Ami…piensa…piensa…-se auto motiva mientras unas gotas de sudor corren por su frente.

**Playa "Bocagrande".**

En la hermosa playa cartagenera se refleja aquella noche la luna llena en todo su esplendor como si fuese un espejo. En medio de la playa hay un pequeño tendido y sobre de este una lona blanca, el camino se encuentra alumbrado con antorchas; ya se empiezan a congregar los elegantes pasajeros que aguardan el momento para abordar el barco.

Mientras los tres jóvenes extranjeros recorren el camino hacia el lugar, Makoto se queda parada un momento mirando el galeón que emula al "San Joaquín" con sus velas recogidas y la sombra de su mástil el cual esta alumbrado por luces eléctricas en toda la quilla y casco dándole un aspecto maravilloso.

-¡Gran Kami! Realmente han hecho un trabajo maravilloso reconstruyendo el casco de ese barco, realmente parece un galeón verdadero.-comenta emocionada.-¡No puedo esperar a capitanearlo!-palmea emocionada, tras ella Owen que lleva del brazo a Serena sonríe, llegan al fin al lugar en que los invitados que ya han abordado toman un pequeño coctel mientras otros aún son recibidos por un hombre vestido de pirata; finalmente los tres jóvenes esperan su turno para accesar y aquel hombre los recibe, presentándose primero en español y después en inglés y ante una respuesta en inglés de Owen, sigue en dicho idioma.

-¡Bienvenidos a la noche pirata mas encantadora de sus vidas!-explica el hombre. Serena ríe de lado.

-Creo que esa la tuvimos ayer.-le dice Owen al oído.

-¿Festejan su esposa y Usted su luna de miel?-pregunta el empleado disfrazado de pirata a Owen, el chico griego abre mucho los ojos y se sonroja al igual que Serena y no saben que responder.

-Así es señor pirata, mi hermana y su esposo están celebrando su luna de miel, así que esperamos que haya alguna sorpresa para ellos en algún momento de la velada.-se adelanta Makoto a contestar igual en inglés.

-Desde luego que lo habrá, informaré al jefe de meseros y al capitán, tendrán una hermosa sorpresa, agradecemos que eligieran este recorrido como parte de su celebración. Pasen por favor y esperen a que demos orden de abordar.-explica el hombre franqueando el paso.

-Gracias.-responde Makoto. Owen y Serena no logran decir una sola palabra y siguen a la castaña hacia el lugar en que los demás pasajeros aguardan conviviendo y tomando el coctel de bienvenida.

-Iré a traer unas bebidas.-se excusa Owen y deja a las dos chicas caminando hacia la mesa en que está servido el ponche.

-¡Mako chan porqué dijiste eso!-habla ahora que están solas una ofendida Serena.

-Bueno, no puedes culparme, Rei dijo "Disimulen bien" y eso hice. Además Serena no creo que ni a ti ni a Owen les moleste del todo.-guiña un ojo de forma picara, Serena se sonroja pero al intentar responder calla inmediatamente al ver que el joven de cabello azul llega junto a ellas con unas bebidas.

-Solo pude conseguir dos, tomen.-explica Owen alargándoles a las chicas las bebidas.

-¡O no!, estas bebidas son para los recién casados, yo iré a ver si conozco un lindo chico colombiano. Nos vemos cuando abordemos-sonríe la chica que se aleja, Owen se queda callado, con ambas bebidas en las manos, no sabe si darle la suya a Serena, la insinuación de Makoto lo deja realmente confundido, aunque le gusta la joven siente que si sigue el juego que las circunstancias han planteado ella se sienta acosada y con necesidad de tener una explicación con el joven griego.

-Owen…yo…siento de verdad si Mako te apenó con lo que dijo.-baja la rubia la mirada sin verlo a los ojos.

-Para nada…solo me preocupaba que a ti te hubiera molestado, entiendo que solo es por aparentar pero si estas incómoda con eso yo…

-¡No!- se exalta- no me molesta… para nada Owen.- sonríe sincera ella y sin querer pone su mano en el brazo del chico el observa el cato e igual responde con una sonrisa.

-Bien, debemos esperar para abordar, si gustas podemos charlar un poco.- pide cortes mientras le alarga la copa con ponche que Serena acepta.-hemos estado juntos más de dos semanas y realmente no sabemos casi nada uno del otro.

-Me parece muy bien, comencemos entonces, como se presentarían un par de amigos. ¿Te parece?- Inquiere, y el joven afirma con un movimiento de cabeza- Soy Serena Tsukino, tengo 24 años, y soy Licenciada en Historia con especialidad en Ritualidad y Cosmovisión por la Universidad Todai, actualmente en una misión suicida en Cartagena…

-¿Soltera?-cuestiona el chico griego.

-Felizmente.-responde ella tomando algo de ponche mientras los dos caminan hacia la playa.

-Me alegro.-responde Owen, ella lo mira desconcertada de sus palabras y él solo vuelve a sonreír.

-Entonces ahora es mi turno, soy Owen Thalassa, tengo 27 años, soy Licenciado en Arqueología Subacuática por la Universidad Nacional y Kapodistríaca de Atenas –se presenta el joven. Delante de ellos se presenta el mar de Cartagena y detrás aguardan los pasajeros que platican y toman sus cocteles; realmente ese lugar era perfecto para conocerse y cualquiera que los viera a lo lejos pensaría que realmente eran una pareja ideal.

**Convento de la Popa.**

Todo en torno al claustro de los Agustinos Recoletos era silencio; aquella noche los frailes se congregaban en la capilla para los últimos rezos del día. Unas pequeñas lámparas emitían una vieja y desgastada luz amarilla que alumbraba el patio del claustro que estaba lleno de plantas y en medio un pozo; la calma era total. Nada interrumpía la tranquilidad de aquella casa de oración lo único que contrastaba con ese aire de total santidad era una sombra que se proyectaba en uno de los pasillos sigilosa se dirigió a unas escaleras y furtiva se asomó, era una mujer de cabello negro la cual miró rápidamente hacia ambas direcciones del pasillo con arcos.

-Zona despejada, vamos.-indicó y detrás de ella surgió la figura el joven de cabello plata. Los dos aun llevaban consigo las dos pesadas mochilas en sus espaldas junto con las herramientas y la valija gris. Juntos atravesaron el patio del convento. La joven de ojos amatista llevaba el mapa en su mano e iba consultando en él sus movimientos.-Al final de ese pasillo está el acceso a las criptas del cementerio y debemos…-pero no logra terminar porque Nataku de improviso tapa su boca con su mano y de un movimiento rápido la acorrala contra uno de los pilares de aquel corredor. Rei lo mira desconcertada de su acción pero el chico solo le susurra levemente.

-Shhh.-indicándole que calle. En ese momento se escucha el sonido de pasos por el corredor y una sombra se proyecta por el lugar.

-Una cubeta, me pregunto para qué querrá el Padre Prior una cubeta en la capilla- murmura un fraile al pasar a paso rápido por el pasillo- ¡Sea por Dios!-exclama y atraviesa el patio para tomar de arriba del pozo una cubeta de plástico. Rei siente que los latidos de su corazón se aceleran mucho ante el peligro, ella no había escuchado la proximidad del fraile, pero cuando mira delante de ella y se topa con los ojos dorados de Nataku mirándola fijamente ya no sabe si el corazón le late tan fuerte por la proximidad del peligro de ser descubiertos o por la cercanía del joven que presiona su cuerpo contra el de ella y tiene sus labios tan cerca.

Nataku por su parte se haya perdido en los ojos amatista que brillan esa noche a pesar de la casi oscuridad como jamás los vio. Lentamente baja la mano con la que cubre la boca de Rei pero no se aleja, sino que baja su mirada hacia los labios de la chica los cuales cada vez se le hacían más atrayentes aún más que sus ojos y mentalmente se pregunta si debería besarlos y como se sentiría hacerlo, ¡era algo tan fácil!, solo unos cuantos centímetros lo separaban de una breve gloria, aunque después tuviera que pagar la más cara de las penitencias.

Rei se haya paralizada, aun después de que Nataku la ha soltado, siente que no logra respirar adecuadamente y que un extraño calor invade su cuerpo subiendo cada vez más, sentir la cercanía del fuerte pecho de Nataku que se presiona contra su cuerpo y su respiración que se mezcla con la de suya hace que sus sentidos se emboten. Escucha distante como los pasos del fraile se alejan pero son los reclamos proferidos en español los que la hacen volver a la realidad y asustada por todo ese cumulo de sentimientos que ese hombre genera en ella aleja con un empujón.

-¿Qué te pasa, Pyro?-dice este asombrado.

-¡Baja la voz!- reclama ella en voz baja -Nos van a descubrir. Sígueme.-ordena y el aturdido chico la sigue pero sus pensamientos solo le dicen que había estado a punto de besarla hace unos momentos y que en una fracción esa magia se había roto. Al fin llegan al final del pasillo en donde una reja de metal con una gruesa cadena y un candado aún más viejo impiden la entrada a aquel oscuro lugar subterráneo.-¡Diablos! un candado del siglo XIX… -se queja Rei al verlo y luego extrae de su cinto con bolsas un pequeño punzón y se agacha.-Yamada dame algo de luz.- el chico enciende la linterna y alumbra el lugar, Rei comienza a trabajar intentado abrir el candado-¡Maldita sea!-ruge-¡está oxidado! deben tener más de cien años que no entran a las criptas…además este candado es de hierro, con aplicaciones de bronce…supongo marca YALE…¡Odio los candados americanos!-se queja. Nataku mientras tanto sube la linterna hacia arriba de la entrada y se topa con la bóveda de acceso a las criptas en que hay labradas en el techo muchas calaveras humanas de piedra.

-Vaya decoración tan motivante.-comenta irónico el chico.

-¡Yamada deja de jugar y alúmbrame!-lo reprende Rei.-deberías ser de más ayuda considerando que eres un ladrón de antigüedades.

-Puedo abrir ese candado Pyro, y más de prisa que tú, pero no te gustarán mis métodos.-reitera él, la chica de cabello negro se levanta del piso y lo mira desafiante cruzando los brazos, luego le arrebata la linterna.

-Adelante.-ofrece ella y Nataku sonríe como quien sabe lo que va a hacer, desamarra de entre las herramientas un pico de metal.-¡Yamada no lo hagas nos van a descubrir!-se queja e intenta detenerlo pero el chico es más rápido y no se detiene para asestar un certero golpe al viejo candado que por la fuerza del golpe cede abriéndose cayendo al suelo destrozado.

-Allí lo tienes Pyro.-termina el chico quitando la cadena de alrededor de la reja que impide el acceso.

-Solo te faltó hacer sonar una sirena para hacer más evidente nuestra presencia.-se queja ella.

-Vaya, no hay quien te de gusto, ¿Querías o no que abriera ese candado?-ofendido Nataku, ella mueve la cabeza.

-Calla.-lo toma del brazo casi jalándolo entrando a aquel recinto mortuorio, ambos bajan lentamente las escaleras. Rei por adelante y Nataku detrás, alumbrando ella con la linterna el camino; descienden hasta llegar a una amplia galería muy oscura. La chica alumbra las paredes en las que se pueden distinguir los nichos en donde depositaban a los occisos, todos colocadas en un orden impecable desde el suelo hasta el techo. Ambos jóvenes se acercan y en algunas aún se pueden distinguir las inscripciones de a quién pertenecieron aquellas tumbas, nombre, fecha de nacimiento y muerte; algunas tiene inscrito un corto epitafio.

Rei alumbra a uno de los lados y observa unas teas pegadas a la pared llenas de telarañas.

-Enciéndelas.-le pide a Nataku lanzándole un pequeño frasco de plástico con gasolina que toma de un bolso de su saco; el chico rocía las teas con el combustible, saca un encendedor de entre su ropa y enciende dos teas. La luz del fuego alumbra al fin el lúgubre recinto en que dos imágenes religiosas en mármol ocupan el centro del lugar, un santo y una santa que sostienen una bandera en que se lee en latín _"Requiem aeternam dona eis Domine, et lux perpetua luceat"_ (Concédeles el descanso eterno, Señor, y que brille para ellos la luz perpetua) y todo el espacio de forma hexagonal está lleno de nichos excavados en la pared. Unas ratas pasan corriendo por los pies de Nataku y este grita asustado.

-¡SHHH!, Yamada guarda silencio.-lo reprende de nuevo Rei.-son solo ratas.

-Lo lamento, no es por las ratas…es solo que este panteón me produce escalofríos.-se disculpa él.

-Cementerio, no Panteón, si somos literales se define como Panteón al conjunto de dioses de una sociedad o cultura por lo tanto es incorrecto llamar así al "supuesto" lugar de reposo de los muertos, lo correcto es decirle Cementerio que deriva del latín CEMENTERIUM y que significa "lugar de descanso o cámara de dormir", y que a su vez proviene del griego KOIMITIRION o dormitorio. Aunque si me preguntas a mi diría que el nombre correcto debería ser Necrópolis.-termina ella caminando cerca de las paredes y mirando con la lámpara las inscripciones laterales de los nichos.

-Gracias por la clase de historia…¿Y bien? Ya estamos aquí…¿Qué buscamos?

-El nicho U XV como decía la imagen que proyectó el medallón-explica Rei-Parece que el orden de los entierros inicia con la letra "A"a la izquierda –alumbra ella –y cada hilera esta numerada iniciando con el 3 romano en los nichos de arriba y después con múltiplos de 3, 6, 9, 12, 15 y 18 siendo el 18 el que está hasta abajo…-explica la joven. Nataku mira en torno.

-Este panteón…-ella lo mira con rudeza.-bueno…cementerio, está mal ordenado. Dices que sigue el orden de las letras del alfabeto pero inicia con la "A" y termina con una letra extraña que no es la "Z".

-No es extraña, es la "M" del alfabeto romano, porque como evidentemente no sabes, la "Z" como tal fue tomada del alfabeto griego siglos después, pero no estaba en el alfabeto romano original que proviene de los etruscos el cual constaba al inicio solo de 21 letras, donde la actual "M" era la final.-explica la chica.

-Ya veo, pero igual no salimos de ningún problema Pyro, en tu fabuloso orden de las cosas no hay letra "U".-sigue el joven mirando en torno.

-¡Claro! Tampoco en el alfabeto romano hay letra "U" pues la que le corresponde es la "V".-con los ojos morados destellantes de felicidad la joven de cabello negro caminando en torno a la columna de nichos de la letra "V" y alumbrándolos con la lámpara.

-¿Entonces Mendoza o quién demonios sea el que haya hecho el truco del medallón se equivocó al escribir?-pregunta Nataku incrédulo.

-No lo creo, más bien un marino como él no debía conocer diferencia entre la "V" y la "U", de hecho existen varios documentos de la época en que ambas letras se usaban indistintamente, fue hasta mucho después que se diferenciaron. Disculpemos al alférez del "San José" con la misma disculpa que ocuparía para ti, ignorancia.-despectiva mientras continua buscando en el lugar que corresponde a los nichos la letra "V" baja la vista en la hilera 15, un pequeño nicho cuadrado sin nombre escrito en ella y solo con una imagen de la Virgen de la Candelaria labrada al frente.-Y aquí lo tenemos, lo que presumo es el verdadero lugar de reposo de Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda.-explica ella. Nataku haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por la chica camina a su lado y contempla aquel nicho.

-Vaya, lo encontraste …¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunta él. Rei por toda respuesta atraviesa el recinto para tomar las herramientas y desamarrar el pico de metal el cual lanza a Nataku quien lo atrapa en el aire.

-Ahora Yamada, vamos a sacar el ataúd.-dice ella.

-Sabía que llegaríamos a la parte desagradable.-se lamenta el chico.-realmente no sé cómo pudiste regañarme por hacer ruido al romper el candado si íbamos de igual modo a hacer mucho más ruido aquí. Espero que no nos escuchen los monjes.

-Estoy segura que no lo harán, la capilla queda lo bastante lejos de aquí, además están por iniciar sus oraciones de la noche, así que a trabajar.-ordena ella, el chico suspira hondo sin entender la sonrisa enorme que aparece en el rostro de su acompañante ante la horrible tarea de sacar un cadáver de su tumba.

**Muelle Turístico "La Bodeguita" Central Cuerpo de Guardacostas**.

Ami sigue concentrada en teclear datos en su computadora portátil mientras Pedro a su lado mira ansioso el reloj en que los minutos pasan con angustiante rapidez. Minako camina en círculos por el lugar y el hombre obeso se dedica a mirar por la puerta entreabierta vigilando que nadie se acerque.

-Tampoco…-se queja Ami.-pensé que con un programa que probara opciones de claves automáticamente lo lograríamos, pero parece que el tiempo de espera para un resultado fiable es de dos horas y media.-explica la programadora y retira el CD con el programa de su portátil.

-No tenemos dos horas y media Ami.-responde Mina.

-¿Y no hay una forma de conseguir la clave que no sea probando opciones?-cuestiona el chico colombiano.

-Como no sea preguntando directamente al Comandante de la Guardia Costera, que no creo que nos la diga.-terminante Ami.

-O preguntando al fabricante del sistema, recordé que explicaste que el fabricante pone la clave al transmisor desde fábrica.-opina Minako. Los ojos de Ami destellan de inteligencia.

-¡Eso es Mina! ¡Eso es! ¡Eres un genio!-emocionada salta de su silla y abraza a su compañera por tan genial propuesta, luego se sienta frente a la computadora de la Central de Policía, dejando su portátil de lado, buscando en esta la marca del servidor de frecuencia, escribe ella la palabra TETRAPOL y al momento aparece la página digital. Pedro y Mina se acercan a sus espaldas mirando lo que hace.

-¿Una página en francés?-pregunta Mina interesada.

- Así es, TETRAPOL es una marca comercial de MATRA-PHILLIPS con mayoría de capital francés.-explica Ami.

-Para tu fortuna conozco bien el idioma, aprendí en la academia de modelos, tenía una instructora francesa llamada Paulette.-sonríe Minako.

-Muy bien, eso es excelente- agradece la programadora- ahora dime a donde debo entrar para solicitar información técnica del producto.-pide Ami.

-Arriba en el segundo botón a tu izquierda.-indica y conduce a Ami que diligente lo hace, mientras Mina lee la información que se despliega.-no comprendo muy bien todo lo que dice, habla de algo asi como daños estructurales o físicos del equipo… y…-

-No, busca algo que diga o hable de especificaciones en el protocolo de frecuencia.-insiste Ami, la rubia lee las letras de la pantalla.

-¡Aquí! "Manual de ayuda para recuperar clave de frecuencia".-indica ella con su índice un lugar en la pantalla, Ami da clic y se despliega otro menú.-pide opción de sistema TDMA o GSM.-Ami da clic en la opción GSM.-bien ahora pide que introduzcamos el número de serie del sistema para que rastreen la clave de búsqueda, dice que comprobarán si tienen autorización desde la central que pide la clave.-Pedro asiente y va con su cuñado a pedir los datos, el hombre obeso camina hacia uno de los controladores de radio y mira detrás una clave del aparato junto al código de barras del equipo transmisor, la cual facilita a Ami que la introduce en la pantalla.

-Se está cargando el buscador que detectara la red del lugar donde se está solicitando.- explica Mina y en la pantalla aparece una pequeña banda verde que poco a poco se va llenando mientras el sistema rastrea la señal.

-¿No tendremos problemas por esto Mizuno san?-pregunta Pedro.

-Ninguno, en la central de Phillips sabrán que hacemos la solicitud del sistema desde la red del edificio de la Guardia Costera de Cartagena, a nombre de la cual está registrado el producto. Rastrearán el IP de esta máquina y sabrán que es legal-tranquila la chica de cabello azul, efectivamente en la pantalla aparece el aviso de verificación y este es positivo.

-Aceptaron la verificación, ahora viene lo que nos interesa…-lee Mina.-al parecer la forma de recuperar la clave es el número de serie del aparato mas los tres dígitos de la demarcación municipal de esta oficina.-lee Mina.

-¿Y eso como lo sabemos?-cuestiona Ami. Pedro mira a su cuñado y le pregunta en español si sabe la clave de la oficina, el hombre obeso solo señala un escudo que lleva en el pecho.

-Parece que tuvimos la clave a la vista todo el tiempo.-comenta a las chicas japonesas.-está escrita en la placa de todos los policías de turismo "Cuerpo de Guadacostas 345" informa el joven colombiano, Ami y Mina se miran sonriendo y la joven de cabello azul minimiza la página de Phillips, y luego regresa a la del sistema de la Guardia Costera, teclea la misma clave del producto más los tres últimos dígitos y esperan a que el sistema acepte la contraseña.

-¡Lo hicimos! ¡Tengo la clave!-emocionada Ami, Mina y Pedro se abrazan emocionados.-ahora sí, ya que estoy en el sistema, elijamos qué estación de radio van a escuchar toda esta noche la policía turística.

-A mi me encanta "RADIÓNICA" pasan muy buen reggae.-explica Pedro.

-¿Sabes la frecuencia?-pide Ami.

-Claro, me la sé de memoria con ella me he ganado playeras y gorras, es 91.9 de FM.-explica el joven, Ami escribe la frecuencia en la pantalla y da clic en ACEPTAR. Luego aparece la indicación de que el programa está cargando y Ami camina hacia su aparato repetidor de señal y pone en el cronómetro de este cinco minutos-todo listo, en cinco minutos este bebé comenzará a transmitir la señal repetida de radio de toda la frecuencia policiaca, todos escucharán música reggae en vez de su seguro canal de comunicaciones. Ahora solo borraré la memoria caché de la máquina por si a alguien se le ocurre intentar rastrearnos-termina ella tecleando algunos datos en la máquina de la policía, para después cerrar su portátil y guardarla en la mochila ayudada por Mina; después tomando el pequeño aparato cilíndrico de esta lo pega debajo de la silla en que ella estaba sentada con cinta adhesiva que Mina le facilita. –hay que asegurarnos de que no encuentren el repetidor de señal.-explica justificando su proceder.

Pedro por su parte toma una llave de tuercas que Ami llevaba en su maletín y ocultándola en su espalda se acerca a su cuñado que vigila la puerta.

-Arnulfo, gracias de verdad por esto.

-De nada cuñado, ¿Lograron tus técnicas japonesas lo que deseaban?

-Sí, todo listo…solo espero que me disculpes por lo que haré.-termina él y le da un golpe en la cabeza al hombre obeso que cae al suelo desmayado, Pedro como puede lo jala y lo sienta en la silla giratoria mientras Ami y Mina terminan de recoger las cosas.-sé que esto no es correcto pero es para evitarle líos.-se excusa Pedro, luego todos salen de aquel lugar caminando hacia afuera de la estación de la Policía Turística. Frente a ellos ya se haya la puerta de salida, y al ir caminando hacia allí Ami choca con un policía que va entrando.

-¡Gomen!-se inclina.

-Ten cuidado pequeña.- disculpa e ignora lo dicho por la chica mientras le guiña un ojo aquel delgado joven moreno. Rápidamente es tomada del brazo por Mina que la jala para caminar hacia la salida.

-Minako…Creo que ese hombre…era el compañero del cuñado de Pedro…¡regresó de su receso antes!-la jala ella de la camisa- Leí su apellido en el gafete. Urdiales…

-Entonces hay que salir de aquí rápido antes que vean desmayado a Arnulfo.-apremia Pedro y los tres caminan paso rápido el cual disminuyen cuando se acercan a la salida. Ya en las puertas de salida los policías de guardia se despiden de ellos.

-Adiós.-levanta la mano uno de ellos. Pedro levanta la mano correspondiendo forzado a esa despedida. Los tres jóvenes salen a la calle.

-Parece que lo logramos.-habla Mina.

-No me sentiré segura hasta estar lejos de aquí.-termina Ami, en ese momento se escucha la fuerte voz de uno de los policías.

-¡HEY! ¡USTEDES! ¡LOS REPORTEROS! ¡DETÉNGANSE!-la voz del policía paraliza a las chicas y a Pedro que escuchan los pasos tras ellos y aterrados giran la vista esperando lo peor. Los dos policías corren hacia ellos, pero en ese momento un automóvil negro se interpone por la calle en medio del puerto. Un joven rubio que conduce el auto grita por la ventanilla en correcto japonés.

-¡Váyanse ahora!-Ami reconoce al joven que la había ayudado antes pero la saca de su estupor la mano de Mina que de nuevo la jala y las dos comienzan a correr tras de Pedro mientras los policías desconcertados comienzan a reclamar al individuo del automóvil. Los tres llegan corriendo hasta la camioneta blanca y muy rápidamente la abordan, Pedro adelante la enciende y arranca por la calle mientras las dos chicas en la parte de atrás están tumbadas en los asientos respirando agitadamente.

-¡Gran Kami! Si que estuvo muy cerca…Lo que no comprendo es por qué ese chico nos ayudaría. Nunca lo había visto antes.-habla Mina.-¿Y tú Ami?

-Yo…tampoco…-miente Ami sonrojada, ni ella misma sabe bien porqué mintió.

-Agradezcamos por nuestra buena fortuna entonces. Ahora es momento de ir al Puerto, en 40 minutos zarpará el "San Joaquín" y el boleto dice que debemos llegar media hora antes. Justo el tiempo para hacerlo.-termina el chico Cartagenero tomando la avenida "Santander" rumbo a la playa "Bocagrande".

**Convento de la Popa.**

Dentro de la cripta, se escuchan los golpes del pico sobre la piedra, Nataku golpea con fuerza hasta abrir un agujero en ella. Tanto él como Rei tienen puestos unos cubre bocas.

-¡Más rápido Yamada que no tenemos toda la noche!-apremia Rei.

-Si claro…más rápido…como tú no estás trabajando…-se queja él.-¿se puede saber porqué solo yo cavo?

-Muy sencillo, uno de nosotros debe cavar y otro recoger los restos, te ha tocado en suerte ser el desenterrador, ¿O quieres cambiar papeles?-cuestiona ella.

-Ok entiendo, yo hago el trabajo rudo y tú el trabajo sucio-resignado, finalmente da el último golpe y la piedra del nicho se desmorona, ambos chicos se cubren los ojos protegiéndose del polvo que, cuando este se disipa, Rei alumbra hacia el interior con su linterna mientras aparece ante ellos un modesto ataúd de madera.

-¡Maravilloso! Ahora saca el ataúd.-ordena ella. Nataku la mira recriminante.

-"Cava", "Saca", "Con fuerza" "Rápido"…¿Qué no te cansas jamás de dar órdenes?- enumera molesto, pero aun así mete las manos en el agujero de la pared, jala la caja de madera hasta que esta cae al suelo y levanta otro tanto de polvo, ambos chicos tosen convulsivamente, la antropóloga aun con el acceso de tos se acerca al ataúd y lo ilumina con la linterna, luego toma la pala y hace presión en la tapa de este para abrirlo. Nataku ya más recuperado se apoya en la pared mirando lo que Rei hace. En ese instante llega a sus oídos un sonido singular, como voces que resuenan por el recinto, y luego de escucharlo se santigua. Rei lo mira extrañada.-¿Y a ti que te pasa? Que yo sepa no eres católico.

-¡Que no escuchas eso! ¡Los monjes están cantado!-dice el chico de cabello plata.

-Claro que…los monjes están cantando…-entrecortada ella por el esfuerzo de abrir el ataúd.-es el oficio…de Completas…antes de dormir…y estamos en un monasterio.-sigue ella.

-Lo sé pero me ponen nervioso, siento que estamos haciendo algo indebido-Nataku se vuelve a santiguar.-¡Perdónanos Jesús por profanar el eterno descanso de esta alma y este lugar sagrado!-dice este cerrando los ojos.

-¡Yamada! ¡Deja de rezar idioteces y ayudarme a abrir la tapa!-apremia ella.

-¡A no!, Pyro dijiste que yo hacía el trabajo rudo y lo hice, pero con los muertos no me meto. No quiero ir al infierno por tu culpa.

-¡No seas ridículo¡…-sigue la joven intentando abrir el ataúd.

-¿No crees en el infierno?-indignado Nataku.

-No, no creo en el infierno, ni en el cielo…ni en nada que no sea la realidad presente…y sé que tu tampoco crees en eso…todo esto es una maldita excusa para justificar tu cobardía…-reclama igualmente ofendida.-pero está bien…no me ayudes…puedo…sola…-habla de forma entrecortada por el esfuerzo que está realizando, con todas sus fuerzas da un último empujón logrando que al fin ceda la tapa de madera sujeta con clavos la cual cae al suelo revelando sus restos. Alumbra el interior de la caja y puede ver un cráneo con algunos huesos y tierra como prueba de lo que queda de la mujer que desató aquella terrible maldición.

-¡Santo Dios perdónanos!-se sigue santiguando Nataku de manera exagerada y casi cómica quien cae de rodillas.

-¡Vata!...Madera de Parota**, debí imaginarlo, hay varios árboles de este tipo al subir el cerro. Por eso era tan resistente.-observa al ver de qué estaba hecho el ataúd. Camina hacia la valija gris abriéndola extrayendo de ella algunas bolsas de plástico amarillas y de unas de las bolsitas de su cinto toma unos guantes de látex, brochas pequeñas y unas pequeñas palas.-bien, momento del trabajo forense-explica poniéndose los guantes y agachándose hacia la caja con las brochas limpia la tierra del cráneo y lo levanta en alto.-excelente conservación considerando el tiempo que lleva muerta y el estar en una zona costera con calor y salinidad considerables, creo que el que el ataúd haya sido de Parota explica su buena conservación- hace la observación.

-Pyro, ¿De verdad no tienes miedo de irte al infierno por lo que haces?-pregunta Nataku aun cavilando las acciones de Rei luego la ve guardar el cráneo en una de las bolsas amarillas.

-Ya te dije que no, además no creo en esas cosas, así que no te preocupes por mi alma, que sé muy bien lo que hago con ella.-sigue Rei tomando otra parte del esqueleto bajo la mirada preocupada y suspicaz del chico.

**Playa "Bocagrande".**

Las personas que aguardan en la zona de la playa para poder subir a la embarcación son requeridas para empezar a subir a bordo, empiezan a acercarse el muelle en donde les recogen sus boletos y las ayudan a subir a cubierta. Siendo los últimos los tres jóvenes quienes miran por el camino hacia la playa.

-No se ven por ningún lado…¿Creen que hayan tenido dificultades?.-pregunta angustiada Serena.

-Hay formas de saberlo.-sigue Makoto y de su bolso toma el radio que Rei les había dado, encendiéndolo marca la frecuencia de sus compañeros.-¿Mizuno?, ¿Me oyes?... ¿Dónde están? Estamos por abordar. Hace una pausa para escuchar lo que dice la programadora.

-_Estamos llegando al estacionamiento de la playa, suban, en un momento estamos con ustedes_.-indica la joven programadora.

-Ami…¿Todo salió bien?-pregunta ansiosa Serena.

-_Todo salió bien, en estos momentos la policía de turismo debe tener intervenida todas sus bandas_-

-Bien, subiremos y nos vemos en la cubierta. No tarden. Cambio.-corta Makoto.

-Señor, señoritas, es momento de abordar.-los llama una empleada vestida de pirata en inglés-síganme por favor.-ellos obedecen y la siguen hasta el muelle en donde suben unas escaleras para accesar a la cubierta del barco.

-Realmente es muy hermoso este barco.-comenta con admiración Serena observa el decorado del lugar y el lujo del galeón.-Mako…¿Crees poder conducir sola esta embarcación?-cuestiona ella, la castaña sonríe de lado.

-Sere, una Kino puede conducir todo lo que nada, corre o vuela.-termina ella con seguridad. Owen se separa de ellas y camina hacia uno de los marinos y le hace algunas preguntas, luego regresa con las chicas.

-Parece que esperaremos media hora mientras llega el resto de los pasajeros.-dice el chico griego. Serena mira su reloj.

-Son las 8:30…¿Creen que Rei y Nataku lleguen a tiempo para abordar?-pregunta la chica rubia.

-Confía. Ellos llegarán.-la calma Owen, en ese momento van subiendo en el barco Pedro, Ami y Minako ya correctamente vestidos de gala, el chico colombiano con traje gris, Minako con un muy corto vestido naranja sujeto a su cuello con un listón y sin mangas y Ami con un bello conjunto azul verde y estola. Los empleados del barco les piden sus boletos y luego les franquean el paso.

-Vaya, pensamos que no llegarían nunca.-aliviada Makoto.

-Lamentamos habernos tardado, tuvimos algunas complicaciones y después nos entretuvimos un poco cambiándonos. El "glamour" es importantísimo.-señala Minako.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos a bordo, aprovechemos el tiempo para ubicar las alarmas contra incendio y los detectores de humo. Como el barco es muy grande dividámonos, nos vemos aquí en quince minutos.-propone Owen, todos asienten y se dispersan por la cubierta del lujoso barco-restaurante.

**Convento de la Popa.**

Dentro de la cripta del cementerio Rei termina de guardar los restos de quien fuera Susana Gutiérrez de Pineda en las bolsas especiales de plástico amarillo para usos forenses y luego alarga una de estas a Nataku.

-Terminé, toma.-él la mira asustado.

-No estarás insinuando que yo debo cargar con esto.

-¡Claro! una bolsa la llevarás tú atada a la cintura y otra yo- indica ella- de otro modo no se nivelará el peso en los paracaídas…¡Anda no seas gallina!-lo apremia ella, y como lo ve dudar se acerca a él y cortando con una navaja un pedazo de cuerda pasa esta por las agarraderas de la bolsa hermética y la ata a la cintura de Nataku.

-¡Hay Dios mío!…apiádate de mi alma y de mis pecados.-murmura con los ojos cerrados el chico, Rei sonríe irónica para después amarrar a su cintura la otra bolsa con otro trozo de cuerda.

-Vámonos de aquí.-dice ella recogiendo del suelo las dos mochilas con los paracaídas y alargando a Nataku la otra ella asegura esta a su pecho con los broches correspondientes.

-Pyro, no sé cómo pretendes que llevando encima los restos de esta pobre mujer vaya yo a saltar con un paracaídas.-inquieto el chico.

-Lo harás, al menos por supervivencia, además los restos no pesan mucho, cráneo, tres falanges, un peroné y un húmero, el resto era polvo.-termina ella sacando de su cinto un pequeño envoltorio metálico, como las esponjas que se utilizan para lavar los platos, pero de metal, con el cual frota insistentemente la pala, el pico y el ataúd.

-¿Qué haces ahora Pyro? No que ya nos íbamos.- es ahora él quien la apremia.

-Solo borraba nuestras huellas digitales… nos evitara problemas futuros.-acabada su labor camina junto al chico que apaga las teas, dejando el lugar en total penumbra, los dos suben las escaleras para salir del lugar.

-Insisto que como ladrona habrías tenido mucho éxito.-comenta Nataku, Rei que va adelante alumbrando las escaleras, pero al doblar el recodo justo antes de salir la luz de la linterna da de lleno en la sorprendida cara de un fraile que los contempla consternado y asustado. Por unos instantes se quedan los tres paralizados mirándose, totalmente desconcertados Rei y Nataku y asustado el fraile, quien dando unos pasos atrás como primera reacción, para finalmente salir disparado hacia la entrada a las criptas gritando con fuerza.

-¡AUXILIO! ¡LADRONES EN EL CONVENTO!-su voz resuena por todo el pasillo, instintivamente gira su rostro para ver dónde están los intrusos pero solo puede sentir el terrible golpe en el rostro que lo derriba al suelo totalmente noqueado.

-¡Por Dios!, ¿qué te pasa Pyro?, ¡Acabas de golpear a un sacerdote!-alarmado Nataku al ver el terrible golpe que Rei le ha dado en el rostro al religioso.

-¿Tenías un mejor plan para hacerlo callar? ¡Mejor cállate y vámonos porque no tardarán en llegar aquí!-apremia ella jalando al chico y tomándolo de la mano atraviesan el patio del claustro hacia el lugar donde han dejado la cuerda por la que entraron, pero se detienen en seco al escuchar las voces.

-¡FRAY ROMUALDO! ¡FRAY ROMUALDO! ¿DONDE ESTA?-se escuchan voces llamar.

-Camino obstruido, ¡por aquí!-guía dando media vuelta cambiando de dirección y jalando a Nataku por donde habían pasado antes, los dos atraviesan corriendo el patio pero en ese instante unos grandes reflectores se encienden por encima de ellos alumbrándolos de lleno.

-¡ALLI ESTAN!-proclama uno de los frailes - ¡LOS VEO!- Indica otro -¡A POR ELLOS, DETENGAN A LOS LADRONES! ¡NO LOS DEJEN IR!.-se escuchan mas voces y pasos de los religiosos, Rei nerviosa termina por entrar en una de las estancias del convento.

-¡Ayúdame a cerrar la puerta!-le grita a Nataku. Los dos empujan aquella pesada puerta de madera hasta cerrarla, a un lado recargado en la pared hay un madero el cual Nataku toma y lo pone sobre la puerta como seguro. Luego Rei empuja un estante de madera que hay al otro lado en que destacan las imágenes de santos y mientras estas caen al suelo haciéndose añicos Nataku la ayuda y entre los dos ponen el estante delante de la puerta, al fin se dejan caer al suelo exhaustos, pero no pueden respirar adecuadamente cuando escuchan los golpes en la puerta y sienten como esta es empujada con fuerza.

-¡ENTRARON AQUÍ! ¡NO PERMITAMOS QUE ESCAPEN, HERMANOS!-se escuchan sus voces.

-Algo me dice que no estaremos a salvo aquí por mucho tiempo-exclama preocupado Nataku haciéndose hacia atrás, Mientras tanto Rei corre hacia uno de los balcones y abriendo sus puertas para asomándose hacia abajo. Puede observar que ese balcón desemboca directamente en la parte lateral del convento que da hacia los acantilados.

-Perfecto.-murmura mientras los golpes en la puerta se hacen más y más intensos.

-¡HERMANO ANDRÉS! ¡LLAME A LA POLICIA!-se escucha la voz de otro de los frailes, Nataku se acerca a Rei.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Pyro?- inquiere, pero al observarla se detiene sorprendido -...¡Oye! ¡Baja de allí o vas a caer!-asustado de ver a la chica subirse por los barrotes de metal del barandal.

-Esa es la idea Yamada, desde aquí vamos a saltar.-explica ella.

-¡QUE! ¡Estás demente! ¡Nos vamos a matar!-exaltado él.

-Si no jalas a tiempo de la cuerda seguro que sí, pero si haces todo como te expliqué por la mañana no habría problema.- indica ella para acotar-Además no nos queda mucho tiempo.- apunta hacia la puerta haciendo que Nataku gire su rostro y pueda ver como esta aun con su propio peso y los obstáculos que colocaron empieza a ceder empujada por los monjes.-Vamos, es hora, recuerda, solo saltas y jalas, no cuentas hasta 10 como en las películas porque antes del seis serías una calcomanía en el piso, saltas, jalas y eso es todo.

-Oye Pyro…¿Y qué pasará si no se abre? Supongo no tenemos paracaídas de repuesto.-aterrado Nataku.

-Si no se abre…entonces veremos si es cierta o no tu teoría sobre el infierno, porque no creo que tú o yo tengamos posibilidades de aspirar a ir a otro lugar.-comenta ella.-Anda vamos.-le alarga la mano, el chico pasa saliva y al fin le da la mano, los dos se suben en la reja de metal que rodea el balcón, Nataku mira hacia el precipicio el cual es enorme y se pueden ver las lejanas luces de la ciudad y el mar Caribe, en ese lugar siente que el aire se vuelve mucho más fuerte, pero a pesar del viento él está sudando, mira a Rei asustado incrédulo a lo que está a punto de hacer y buscando en ella por lo menos un signo de duda. –Vamos, Yamada, ten confianza.-le sonríe ella, entonces el chico sin que Rei lo espere la sujeta de ambas mejillas y planta en sus labios un beso que Rei no esperaba dejándola asombrada y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Eso me lo enseñó Minako, es por si no te vuelvo a ver.- le dice un poco más envalentonado, Rei sonrojada ante el acto no articula palabra.-y ya que esto parece ser mi sentencia de muerte, contaré hasta tres y nos lanzamos…Uno…-inicia Nataku, ella se recupera de la sorpresa y centra sus pensamientos en el salto sujetando con su mano derecha el hilo que abre el paracaídas.-dos…-en ese momento las puertas de madera crujen terriblemente y el tropel de frailes entra en la estancia empujando el estante de madera.

-¡TRES!-dicen al mismo tiempo Rei y Nataku saltando al precipicio. Los religiosos se quedan estupefactos al ver aquello.

-Su paternidad …¿Acaso saltaron?-dudoso uno de ellos pregunta a su superior, un anciano calvo de ojos cafés.

-Saltaron, hermano Rogelio…por increíble que parezca…saltaron…-asiente este, algunos de ellos corren hacia el balcón y miran abajo en donde solo se pueden ver a lo lejos los dos pabellones de paracaídas que descienden por la empinada cuesta del Cerro de la Popa. Algunos de los frailes se santiguan y otros se miran dudando aún de lo que acaban de ver.

-Reverendo Padre, no podemos comunicarnos con la policía por el radio al puesto de socorro, solo se escucha música.-explica el fraile, toda la comunidad de recoletos mira a su superior.

-¿Qué haremos ahora reverendo Padre?-cuestiona uno.

-Esperar hasta mañana hijos, solo eso, hay que averiguar qué cosa fue la que esos delincuentes robaron. Así que Inspeccionen todo el claustro, hijos.-pide el superior a sus freiles que se dispersan a cumplir las órdenes. Este se acerca a uno de ellos.-¿Cómo está el hermano Romualdo?

-Bien, está consciente aunque con una fractura en la nariz.-responde este.

-Quiero hablar con él hermano, vamos.-asiente el superior caminando junto con el fraile más alto hacia el patio del convento…

….0….

***EMISOR VHF: Aparato transmisor de señal en una frecuencia o banda conocido por sus siglas en inglés "**_**Very High Frequency**_**" la cual es la banda del espectro electromagnético que ocupa el rango de frecuencias de 30 MHz a 300 MHz. La cual es la banda de comunicaciones comúnmente más usada en sistemas de trasmisión de radio, televisión, bandas aéreas, satélite, comunicaciones entre buques y control de tráfico marítimo y sistemas de comunicación por radio pública o privada por su amplitud.**

****REPETIDOR DE SEÑAL: es un dispositivo electrónico que recibe una señal ****o frecuencia de telecomunicaciones ****débil o de bajo nivel y la retransmite a una potencia o nivel más alto, controlando esta para transmitir una sola frecuencia a todos los aparatos receptores que pertenecen a ella. Se usa en espionaje de frecuencia o por radioaficionados que gustan se sabotear frecuencias oficiales. (Como Ami)**

*****SISTEMA DE RADIO ANALOGICO: forma de transmisión de radio que se usa ****para amplificar el****sonido****de forma que éste sea oído por una gran audiencia. Las ondas de****sonido****que son analógicas en su origen, son capturadas por un micrófono y convertidas en una pequeña variación de tensión denominada señal de****audio****. Esta tensión varía de manera continua a medida que cambia el ****volumen****y la****frecuencia****del****sonido**** y puede ser escuchado en una banda o frecuencia ilimitada y accesible a cualquiera que sepa la frecuencia.**

***SISTEMA MATRA: fabricante francés de equipo de radio reconocido por su diseño y tecnología enfocados a la seguridad pública pues el usuario al estar dentro del sistema puede comunicarse transparentemente con cualquier otro miembro del grupo autorizado que también esté dentro del sistema y es mucho más seguro para evitar el robo de señal ya que maneja claves de acceso a cada frecuencia específica.**

****BANDA UHF: Siglas en inglés de **_**Ultra High Frequency **_**q****ue ocupa el rango de frecuencias de 300 Megahertz a 3 Gigahertz que es utilizado, además de las frecuencias de canales de TV en transmisores portátiles de baja potencia para uso no profesional, **

*****SISTEMA AEG: AEG Radiocomunicaciones es una empresa que ofrece más calidad de señal a nivel digital y no solo de radio, proporcionan hardware y software para digitalizar las radiocomunicaciones y la posibilidad de que solo un grupo reducido de personas puedan tener acceso a las frecuencias encriptadas en su sistema.**

***TETRAPOL: e****s un****estándar****que define un sistema de radiocomunicaciones digitales profesionales. Los sistemas basados en este estándar están enfocados principalmente para dar servicio de radiocomunicación a fuerzas y cuerpos de seguridad y tiene un cifrado único para cada red de seguridad.**

****PAROTA: árbol que crece desde México hasta Brasil, de madera fina considerad "Exótica" muy usado por ebanistas para adornos de madera y en féretros de gente rica, que por sus características conserva los restos humanos aislándolos de la humedad y salinidad propia de zonas costeras.**

…**.0….**

_**NOTAS FINALES: Siento de verdad la demora pero con las tareas de la maestría no me queda mucho tiempo…XD…gracias a quienes me apoyan con sus comentarios, Nani, amiga, te dedico la última escena de Rei y Nati kun y a Sere 3.3 por animarme a seguir adelante. Como dije ya tenía escrito todo pero me demora la edición porque mi editora estrella también está estudiando y trabajando, hace mucho esfuerzo para editar, así que ¡ARIGATOU MARCIA! Gracias por hacerme ver los errores e inconsistencias que tengo cuando me pongo a escribir escapes…XD…porque siempre se me pasa la mano y tú me centras para que se lea lógico. ¡Gracias a quienes leen y nos vemos en el que sigue que ya solo son 3 más y viene el final! (de esta temporada claro…XD…faltan muchos más tesoros que buscar…)**_

_**ATTE: LADY PHOENIX. "Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, mas bello".**_


	15. Chapter 14: Marinos al Abordaje

**CAZADORES DE TESOROS**

**TEMPORADA 1: EL MISTERIO DEL GALEÓN "SAN JOSÉ"**

**Cap. 14: Marinos al abordaje**

**Barrio de "Nueva Granda" al pie del Cerro de la Popa.**

Tres chicos morenos con tatuajes en los brazos estaban a las afueras de una vivienda muy pobre de madera, recargados en el capo de un viejo auto negro bebiendo cervezas y escuchando música a todo volumen, eran alumbrados por un viejo faro que lanzaba sus raquiticos destellos sobre aquel lugar el cual estaba desprovisto de pavimento delatando que se encontraban en una de las colonias más pobres de Cartagena.

-Vamos Rigo, que no tenemos nada que hacer más que esto, ¡En este maldito barrio nunca pasa nada emocionante!-comenta uno de los chicos encendiendo un cigarrillo, pero no a acabado de decir esto cuando del cielo aterrizan sobre la calle dos individuos en paracaídas. Los chicos se quedan callados y boquiabiertos al ver como una mujer de cabello negro se pone de pié y sin inmutarse se quita la mochila del paracaídas rojo que traia a sus espaldas dejándola caer al suelo, seguida de un hombre con paracaídas azul que cae unos metros adelante.

-¿Decías, José?.-cuestiona uno de ellos a su compañero.

Rei corre hacia donde ha caído su compañero y saca de entre sus cosas una navaja con la cual quita de un tajo la bolsa amarilla que él lleva sujeta a su cintura, para meterla en la valija gris que lleva al hombro para su mejor recaudo, junto donde estan la otra parte de los restos de Susana.

-¡Maravilloso! los restos están bien.-dice ella cerrando la maleta.

-Yo también estoy bien..., !Eh Pyro!.-se queja Nataku al percatarse de la poca atención que ella le presta.-no puedo creer que te interesen más un montón de huesos que yo…¡Después de que he vivido el momento más angustiante de mi vida, tu sólo te preocupas porque los restos estén bien!-reclama indignado el chico.

-Vamos deja de quejarte, en veinte minutos debemos estar en "Bocagrande" antes de que zarpe el barco.-Indica ella mientras comienza a caminar aun con la valija gris al hombro. Nataku se quita el paracaídas y sigue a la chica, los dos pasan frente donde los tres chicos colombianos aún los miran sorprendidos y en un acto reflejo empiezan a aplaudir por lo que acaban de ver.

-¡Bello salto mamacita rica!- se atreve a alabar vulgarmente uno de esos jóvenes que tenía su cuerpo decorado con tatuajes-¡No quieres venir a tomar una chela con nosotros!.-ofrece alzando su cerveza. Rei pasa a su lado ignorando aquella invitación atrevida.-¡Te prometo que un rato conmigo será más emocionante que saltar en paracaídas!

-¿Qué te dijeron esos imbéciles?.-pregunta intrigado y algo molesto Nataku que aunque no entiende lo que dicen no necesita ser un genio para imaginarse lo que estaban profiriendo a su compañera sin contar con las miradas y silbidos sugerentes y vulgares que el mismo ha lanzado alguna que otra vez.

-Nada inteligente – comenta con suma tranquilidad Rei mientras sigue avanzando- debemos pensar cómo llegar al muelle- comenta reflexiva.

-¿Atravesar media ciudad en veinte minutos? ¡Eso sí que quisiera verlo! dime qué brillante idea se le ocurre a esa mente suicida tuya.-anima el joven de cabello plata.

-No lo sé, las ideas llegan solas, generalmente se me van ocurriendo de acuerdo a la…situación…-se detiene ella en seco pues al pasar por las afueras de una tienda de abarrotes, mira una motocicleta negra estacionada a las afueras, un hombre que evidentemente es su dueño por un casco en lleva en la mano, compra unas gaseosas en el lugar. Nataku se da cuenta de que Rei ya no camina a su lado y mira atrás para observar que la chica tiene sus ojos fijos en algo. El joven sigue la mirada de Rei y se asusta de lo que adivina.

-O no…O no…-preocupado él.-No me digas que tu idea es…

-¡Vamos! ¿No fuiste tú quien exigió una idea brillante?-lo jala ella del brazo hacia la motocicleta.

-¡Yo y mi gran boca!-se queja el chico. Rei se acerca lentamente al lugar y mira la moto.

-Para nuestra fortuna, tiene las llaves puestas.-sonríe de lado y alarga la valija gris con los restos de Susana a Nataku.-toma, cuídala con tu vida, yo conduciré.-él la toma con cierta reserva.

-¿Porqué tengo yo que llevar el cadáver?-se queja el chico, pero ella no le responde y gira la llave encendiendo el motor.

Dentro de la tienda, el hombre vestido de negro termina de pagar al tendero.

-Gracias por la soda, dame también unos cigarrillos.-pide este, pero entonces escucha el sonido muy conocido de un motor y gira la vista solo para ver como dos personas emprenden la huida arriba de su motocicleta.-¡Hey! ¡Ladrones! ¡Regresen con mi moto!.-grita el hombre corriendo detrás de ellos pero solo puede ver el polvo que levantan las llantas en el camino mientras su motocicleta se aleja.-¡Maldita sea!.-furioso estrella el casco en el suelo.

La motocicleta negra atraviesa las irregulares y serpenteantes calles de aquel barrio marginal hasta que llegan a una zona en que inicia la calle pavimentada. Nataku va detrás con la valija gris en su espalda y los brazos en la cintura de la chica sujetándose con fuerza y ve el letrero de la calle por la que Rei da vuelta: "Carrera 21".

-¡Parece que al fin regresamos a la civilización!.-le grita Nataku a la chica al ver ya automóviles que transitan por la zona.

-¡Ahora veamos cuanta velocidad tiene esta XL 700!.-sonríe ella de lado.

-¡O no Pyro! conozco esa sonrisa retorcida, y no me gusta nada lo que veo.-se queja Nataku, pero no tiene tiempo de más porque delante de él está el primer semáforo que indica el alto justo para tomar el entronque con la Avenida "Pedro de Heredia" amplia y transitada calle en doble sentido.-¡Detente! ¡Pyro detente!

-¡Lo siento Yamada pero si me detengo en cada alto no vamos a llegar jamás!.-termina ella acelerando.-¡Sujétate!.-Nataku presiona sus manos en la cintura de Rei y cierra los ojos, escuchando solamente el sonido del rugido de motor de la Honda y los pitidos e interjecciones de los conductores que hacen sonar su claxon.

La moto pasa a toda velocidad el cruce y al lado de una patrulla que custodia en esos momentos el tráfico, dentro sus ocupantes solo observan cómo ha cruzado el vehículo sin el más mínimo reparo.

-¡Maldición! ¿Has visto lo que hizo esa motocicleta Gutiérrez?.-dice el policía a su compañero.

-Hay que pedir ayuda.-termina el otro y toma la radio mientras el que conduce arranca la patrulla y enciende la sirena.

-¡Aquí unidad 44-D desde Avenida Pedro de Heredia! ¡Tenemos un código B-3 y necesitamos refuerzos!- aprieta el interruptor de la radio- ¡Cambio!- suelta el interruptor esperando contestación pero la radio en respuesta solo emite música, los dos policías se miran uno a otro desconcertados.

-¿Reggae en la banda de policía?-cuestiona uno de ellos.

-Si no tenemos refuerzos, los tendremos que atrapar nosotros.-opina su compañero hundiendo la acelerador.

Cuando Nataku abre los ojos Rei va por la calle serpenteando entre los automóviles de la avenida.

-¿Sobrevivimos?-pregunta Nataku.

-Claro que sobrevivimos, eres muy desconfiado Yamada.-sigue ella conduciendo, pero entonces escuchan detrás de ellos la sirena de la policía.

-¿Decías?-cuestiona el joven a su compañera, Rei presiona los puños en las agarraderas de la moto y acelera aún más.

-¡Vamos a perderlos!-determina la joven mientras continua por la avenida para dar vuelta e integrarse a la avenida "Venezuela" y perfilarse hacia los muelles, tras ella aun la patrulla con la sirena encendida.

-¡Central! ¡Aquí unidad 44-D en persecución de una motocicleta negra a exceso de velocidad! ¡Estamos llegando al entronque de la calle "Blas de Lezo" en dirección al "Parque de la Marina"! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! ¡CENTRAL!-insiste por el radio el policía, pero se sigue escuchando el canal de la radio local.

-Ya déjalo, vamos a atraparlos nosotros solos.-insiste su compañero mientras van llegando a la Glorieta Santander la cual la motocicleta toma con consumada maestría cambiando de dirección hacia la avenida "San Martín", haciendo un derrape circular, la patrulla los sigue derrapando también.

-¡Pyro detente!-le grita su compañero al ver que el semáforo está en verde y los autos empiezan a a avanzar por la glorieta y frente a ellos al otro lado de la avenida se adelantan dos autobuses urbanos, pero la chica solo muerde su labio inferior y acelera más.-¡Demonios!.-Nataku incapaz de controlar su miedo vuelve a cerrar los ojos mientras la motocicleta pasa en medio de los dos autobuses en una exactitud milagrosa.

-¡Mierda!.-ruge el policía que va en la patrulla al ver que ambos autobuses van hacia ellos y a su pesar debe frenar para evitar chocar, mientras estos también se detienen creando un caos vial, el ruido de los claxon empieza a escucharse, y el Policía baja de su unidad para empezar a movilizar a los carros, era imposible que pudieran seguirlos ahora.

Playa "Bocagrande" a bordo del galeón turístico "San Joaquín".

Serena aguarda por sus compañeros a un lado del mástil de proa, alejada de donde los demás pasajeros toman unos bocadillos. Poco a poco las tres chicas junto con Owen y Pedro se reúnen con ella en aquel lugar.

-Regresamos, sacar a tanta gente de aquí va a ser difícil.-comenta Minako mientras dirige su vista al grupo de pasajeros que deambulan de un lado para otro platicando y degustando los bocadillos.-vi varias alarmas contra incendio en el pasillo cerca de las escaleras que conducen hacia los baños.

-Me parece buena idea y la más prudente el encender esas alarmas, nos podríamos ocultar en los baños mientras desalojan el barco para salir después.-opina Owen.

-La tripulación del cuarto de mando no es muy grande, el capitán y tres marinos, es una maquinaria sencilla, estándar para este tipo de embarcaciones de pasajeros.-añade Makoto.

-Entonces creo es momento de comenzar, son las 8:45 y en cualquier momento darán el aviso para zarpar.-sigue Ami.

-Un momento chicos, ¿Qué hay de Rei? Ella y Nataku aún no llegan.-pregunta un poco preocupada Serena.

-Creo que debemos priorizar la importancia de la misión, eso nos indicó Rei antes de dispersarnos, debemos respetar los tiempos y mantenernos enfocados en el objetivo.-busca recordarle Owen.

-¡Pero no podemos dejarlos!-objeta renuente la rubia.

-Señorita Tsukino, debemos respetar las ordenes de Hino sama, es lo mejor; confiemos en que ellos llegaran.-sigue Pedro.

Pero…antes de eso…quiero intentar comunicarme con ellos. Por favor...-pide ella. Todos se miran unos a otros y Makoto es quien decide finalmente.

-Creo que es justo, vamos, intenta comunícate.-le alarga Mako el radio a Serena, esta presiona el botón de frecuencia de Rei.

-Rei…Soy Serena…¡Contesta!…-pide ella, pero del otro lado solo se oye estática.-¡Rei! ¡Contesta!.-insiste ella.

-Creo que eso es más que suficiente Serena, hay que seguir con la misión, entre más nos tardemos…-opina Minako.

-Un intento más…por favor…-suplica la rubia. El grupo la mira sin saber que hacer.

**Avenida "San Martín".**

Aún la motocicleta negra avanza a toda velocidad por las calles de la avenida evadiendo a los automóviles cuando el chico que va detrás escucha un sonido extraño.

-¡Pyro, creo que es el radio! ¡Escucho una voz!-dice él al oído de la joven.

-¡Tómalo del bolsillo de mi Pantalón!-indica ella, Nataku intentando no soltarla se aleja haciéndose hacia atrás y observa en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de ella el pequeño radio negro el cual toma con cuidado tratando de no hacer algún movimiento que lo meta en problemas con la chica que es capaz de aventarlo al suelo sin importar la velocidad pero...-¡Yamada eso no era el radio precisamente! ¡Eres un degenerado!.-mientras suelta un codazo que golpea al chico en su torso.

-¡Oye! ¡Está muy ajustado! Deberías usar una talla más grande.-se excusa él y logra por fin tomar el aparato.

-_¡Rei por favor contesta! ¡Están bien!.-_se oye la voz angustiada al otro lado de la línea de Serena.

-Rubia, aquí Nataku, estamos vivos si eso quieres saber.-responde el chico.

-¡_Nataku! ¡Gracias al Gran Kami! ¡¿dónde están? ¡Casi son las nueve!.-_apremia Serena.

-Vamos hacia el muelle, pasamos por el Hospital Naval ahora.-explica el chico al ver la construcción de ese edificio.

-_Nataku…¿Creen que alcanzarán a llegar a tiempo?_.-sigue la voz de la chica por el radio, Nataku se queda callado y mira a Rei.

-Dile que hagan lo que deben hacer y zarpen sin nosotros.

-¡Que¡ ¡que! ¡Quieres que nos dejen!.-alarmado Nataku.

-¡Dile eso, si no lo hacen no lograremos nada! ¡Hazlo!.-imperativa ella. El joven duda un poco pero al final cede.

-Rubia…Pyro dice que se vayan sin nosotros.

-¡_Que!¡Nataku no podemos…_

-¡Pon el radio- ordena Rei a Nataku.-¡Serena! ¡Escucha esto! ¡He arriesgado mi vida cuatro veces esta noche por la misión como para que algo salga mal! ¡Hagan lo que deben hacer y dile a Makoto que navegue por el lado Sur de la Bahía! ¡Entiendes!-grita ella mientras Nataku le pone el radio cerca del rostro para que pueda hablar.

-_Pero Rei yo…_

-¡Solo confía en mí Odango! ¡Haganlo! Cambio.-corta ella. Nataku se guarda el radio.

-Realmente Pyro no te comprendo.-son las palabras del chico de cabello plata.

-Me basta con comprenderme yo Yamada, ahora, reza a todos esos dioses que invocas en tu sincrética religión para que ellos hagan justo lo que pedí.-termina Rei acelerando la motocicleta.

**Playa Bocagrande.**

Serena mira a sus compañeros, todos han escuchado las palabras de Rei y en los ojos de cada uno aparece la misma duda que en los de Serena.

-Creo que debemos hacer lo que ella pide.-opina Makoto.

-Estoy de acuerdo, creo que por algo ella pidió que lo hiciéramos.-infunde confianza Owen.-de modo que empecemos si queremos lograrlo.-todos asienten con la cabeza y se dispersan mezclándose entre la gente para alcanzar las escaleras y de forma sigilosa bajar hasta la parte del barco en donde algunas personas toman unas bebidas en las salas destinadas al esparcimiento de los pasajeros, algunos camareros les indican que tomen asiento pero ellos pasan de largo hasta los pasillos traseros donde están los baños. Pedro toma una silla que hay.

-Chicas es mejor que pasen al baño porque esto va a comenzar.-habla el griego y encendiendo un cigarro para después pasárselo a Pedro quien se estira y lo acerca al detector de humo que está en el techo. Serena casi jalada por Mina entra en el baño de damas.

Afuera, uno de los marinos de la sala de mando se acerca a uno de los empleados que espera cerca de la escalera de abordar.

-El Capitán dice que estamos listos para zarpar, pueden retirar la escalera.

-Gracias.-asiente el hombre vestido de pirata.-¡Támez, Medina! ¡Retiren la escalera, vamos a abordar!-ordena. Los dos hombres se disponen a cumplir las órdenes cuando una sirena suena dentro del barco.

-¡Fuego! ¡Hay fuego abajo!.-se escucha gritar a un grupo de pasajeros que suben por las escaleras hacia cubierta mientras tras ellos se empieza a formar un pánico generalizado; los que aún se hallan afuera tomando y comiendo los bocadillos los miran por unos segundos desconcertados para después en bandada precipitarse hacia la escalera de acceso.

-¡Con calma! ¡Con calma; por favor, vamos a desalojar!.-preocupado indica el jefe de meseros mientras la gente sin prestarle atención empieza a bajar ya por las escaleras hacia tierra. El preocupado hombre busca a su alrededor y mira salir del cuarto de mando cerca de Popa al capitán y a los marineros.-Capitán Orozco…¿Qué está pasado?-pregunta este.

-Se activaron las alarmas de incendio junto con el sistema anti-incendios dentro del barco, déjelos bajar, debemos desalojar; ya sabe que es el protocolo de seguridad hasta que venga la guardia y se asegure de que no hay peligro.-informa aquel hombre de barba blanca que en su gorra lleva la insignia de capitán. – Nosotros coordinaremos el desalojo y veremos de que no quede nadie dentro.

-Entonces bajaré con los pasajeros entonces..-responde el jefe de meseros. La gente baja apresurada a tierra seguida con el grupo de meseros, cocineros y personal civil del barco, quedando arriba solo el capitán y sus tres marinos.

-¡Primer Maestre Herrera, revise la cocina y bodegas! ¡Cabo Martínez el piso de abajo y Fuentes cubierta!.-ordena el capitán, los marinos se dispersan a cumplir las órdenes de su capitán mientras la alarma sigue sonando y el hombre anciano camina hacia el cuarto de máquinas.

Abajo, las regaderas preventivas y la alarma siguen activadas, Owen es el primero en salir del baño de hombres seguido de Pedro, ambos empapados por el agua que cae del techo. El chico griego se acerca al baño de mujeres y toca la puerta.

-¡Chicas, momento de salir!-las cuatro salen del baño también mojadas por el agua que cae de arriba.

-¡Diablos! esta agua arruinará mi maquillaje.-se queja Minako.

-No te fijes en eso Aino, vamos a cubierta.-opina Makoto, pero cuando todos se dirigen a la salida un hombre vestido de marino se acerca a ellos.

-¡Señores! ¡Señoritas! ¡Desalojen el barco, por favor! ¡No deben estar dentro!.-Pide el marino, los chicos se miran unos a otros preocupados de haber sido descubiertos, pero Owen les hace una seña a todos de que se tranquilicen.-¿No me escucharon? ¡Síganme debemos bajar!- Vuelve a pedir este.

-Si oficial.-le responde Pedro, Owen sujeta un florero cuando pasa por una de las mesas y lo oculta en su espalda, Serena y Ami lo miran preocupadas pero él les indica avanzar. Todos son guiados a cubierta, el hombre los conduce a las escaleras; los chicos japoneses junto con Pedro se miran unos a otros preocupados. Makoto mira a Owen con el rabillo del ojo el cual le muestra el florero que trae oculto a sus espaldas y ambos asienten entendiendo el plan a seguir.

-Señoritas, vengan por aquí.-pide el joven Cabo y cuando se da la vuelta Owen le estrella el jarrón en la cabeza el impacto hace que el marino caiga al suelo aturdido por el golpe.

-¡Carajo! ¡Pero qué demonios…-pero no tiene tiempo de seguir quejándose un certero golpe en la nuca de Makoto lo deja inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Chicas átemoslo!.-pide Owen mirando unas sogas que hay cerca.-Kino, creo debemos ir por los que quedan.-Makoto asiente y desaparecen por las escaleras corriendo. Pedro toma una cuerda y se la lanza a Serena quien duda en usarla.

-Vamos Señorita Tsukino, hágalo-apremia el chico colombiano, Serena asiente y ayudada por Ami atan al hombre desmayado.

Owen y Makoto caminan dentro del barco en silencio. La alarma contra incendios no deja de sonar, llegan a la parte final de ese pasillo en que se haya la cocina del barco-restaurante y escuchan unos pasos. Owen se detiene y toma una escoba que está junto a una cubeta, luego mira a Makoto y esta asiente con la cabeza, se colca a la entrada de la cocina y grita en inglés.

-¡Ayúdenme!.-ante la voz de auxilio otro marino que miraba en las bodegas sale de allí.

-¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?.-interroga mientras se dirige corriendo a la joven, pero Owen que estaba escondido interpone el palo de la escoba haciéndolo que se golee con esta y caiga al suelo, rapidamente se coloca sobre de él inmovilizandolo y obligándolo a colocar sus brazos a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué sucede?¡Auxíli…-pero no puede terminar de pedir ayuda porque nuevamente Makoto con un fuerte puntapié en el rostro le hace perder el conocimiento.

-WOW…sí que pegas fuerte Kino.-asombrado Owen.

-¿Crees que haya alguien más?.-se sonroja levemente mientras toma una de las servilletas de tela que hay en la cocina y ata con ella las manos del marino.

-Faltaría el Capitán. Mientras llamaré a Pedro para que me ayude a llevar a este…¿Podrías hacerte cargo del capitán?.-cuestiona el joven griego.

-Claro que sí.-sonríe ella afable tomando un par de servilletas de tela. Owen asiente agradecido y toma el radio mientras Makoto se pierde por el pasillo dirigiéndose al cuarto de máquinas.-¿Pedro? Soy Owen, necesito tu ayuda encontramos a otro abajo. Cambio.

-_Joven Thalassa, entendido, voy para allá_.-responde este. El joven mientras tanto mira el oscuro pasillo preguntándose si habría hecho bien en dejar ir sola a Makoto, después de todo es una chica, justo esta con estos pensamientos cuando escucha ruidos proveniente del cuarto de maquinas, alarmado se levanta dispuesto a ir pero en ese momento llega joven cartagenero por el otro lado; ahora escucha el sonido de objetos que caen al suelo.

-Listo joven Thalassa, podemos irnos.-dice Pedro al llegar.

-Espera…iré a ver si Makoto está…-pero no ha terminado de decir eso cuando por el pasillo aparece la alta castaña llevando tapado de los ojos con una de las servilletas de tela a un maltrecho anciano de barba blanca con las manos sujetas por detrás.

-¡Está cometiendo un delito!-clama desesperado-¡¿Qué pretende? ¿Es un secuestro?.-pregunta en español el hombre, Makoto mira a Owen y este impactado no puede creer que una sola chica haya dominado con tal facilidad a un hombre.

-Vamos chicos, los espero en cubierta.-termina ella avanzando con el capitán del barco sujeto.

-¡Increíble!-se asombra Owen.

-Joven Thalassa…¡Vamos!-lo apremia Pedro sujetando de los brazos al marinero desmayado. Owen reacciona y toma de los pies al hombre caminando hacia afuera de ese lugar.

En cubierta Ami, Mina y Serena terminan de subir al bote salvavidas a uno de los marineros.

-Definitivamente creo que después de esto pasaremos mucho tiempo en la prisión.-opina Minako.

-Luego de todo lo que hemos pasado creo que atacar a una parte de la marina colombiana me parece lo menos alarmante.-responde Ami.

-Señoritas…llegamos…- interrumpe un agotado Pedro, él y Owen suben al otro marino inconsciente al bote salvavidas.

-¿No golpearon al capitán? ¿Verdad?.-se asusta Serena al escucharlo hablar.

-¿Quién diablos son ustedes? ¿Extranjeros? ¡Ustedes son extranjeros! ¡Los denunciaré a las autoridades!.-amenaza el hombre anciano con los ojos vendados al oírlos hablar, pero Makoto lo hace subir al bote y tomando una parte de la soga vuelve a atar sus manos.

-Lo siento señor capitán, pero esto es ahora mío. -le quita la gorra- Listo, ya pueden soltarlo.-opina ella, Owen asiente y entre Pedro y él sueltan los ganchos que sujetaban el bote el cual cae al agua. El capitán sigue vociferando indignado contra ellos.

-Bien, ya cometimos un delito más en nuestra lista…¿Ahora que sigue?.-cuestiona Mina. A lo lejos se escuchan unas sirenas y todos se miran preocupados.

-Creo que debemos darnos prisa, parece que sí alcanzaron a llamar a los bomberos.-opina Pedro.

-Perfecto, entonces tripulación.-sonríe Makoto poniéndose la gorra de capitán.-es hora de irnos, síganme que daré instrucciones. –habla con decisión la alta chica, todos la siguen menos Serena que sigue mirando hacia la playa con cierta preocupación y zozobra. Owen la toma del hombro.

-Confía en ella, es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora.- percibe el chico su preocupación, Serena sonríe y asiente levemente con la cabeza, él la rodea con su brazo tomando su hombro y caminan ambos hacia el cuarto de máquinas en que las demás chicas ya ponen en marcha el moderno barco.

-Bien, iniciaremos a una velocidad moderada…25 nudos.-informa Makoto subiendo la palanca al lado del timón a esa velocidad, al momento el barco se comienza a mover.-¿Dirección contramaestre Aino?.

-Dirección Sur-sudoeste rumbo a las islas Baru, capitán.-responde Minako conocedora de esos menesteres mirando el radar.

-Maravilloso, siempre quise conducir un barco de este tamaño.-sonríe complacida.

-Mako chan, Rei dijo que siguieras todo el rededor de la bahía antes de salir a mar abierto.-le recuerda Serena desde el marco de la puerta junto con Owen.

-Calma, haremos todo como ella dijo.-comenta tranquilamente Makoto. Serena camina hasta colocarse cerca de esta y toma entre sus manos unos binoculares que descansaban junto a los radares y los enfoca hacia el puerto tratando de encontrar a Rei en la bahía posiblemente estuviera entre la tripulación del barco que había sido desalojada… cabía la posibilidad que se hubieran apresurado y Rei no habría podido abordar y de esa forma abrían evitado…

En el puerto, la desconcertada tripulación mira como el barco avanza por el rededor del muelle.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué zarpan?.-desconcertado el jefe de meseros al ver como el "San Joaquín" se mueve por el agua. Conforme avanza, el jefe de meseros puede observar que algo queda a la deriva algo que flota en el agua, observa ese objeto por unos instantes para reconocer un pequeño bote salvavidas.

-¡Señor Ramírez! ¡Han tomado el barco!-grita desde la distancia el capitán del barco.

-¡Qué demonios!.-se alarma.-¡Domínguez! ¡Llame a la policía turística, vaya a la estación de abordar! ¡Pérez¡ ¡usted vaya por los vigilantes del cuerpo de guardacostas que están en la estación de vigilancia!.-ordena a unos de sus empleado que corren a cumplir sus órdenes .-¡Santo Dios!… hay que avisarle al jefe… esto no le gustará nada.-piensa preocupado en el alemán dueño del navío turístico. mientras ve como este se aleja en el horizonte.

Por el muelle en ese momento derrapa de lado una motocicleta negra con dos personas sobre ella y perfilándose hacia el muelle de madera en que permanecen encalladas más embarcaciones.

-¡Perfecto! Parece ser que lo lograron.-sonríe satisfecha Rei al ver el enorme barco-restaurante iluminado con muchas luces pequeñas avanzar por el rededor de la bahía.

-¿Y ahora como se supone que vamos a subir a ese barco?.-cuestiona Nataku intrigado.

-Toma el radio y dile a Makoto que avance por el lado Sur pegada al muelle mayor.-ordena ella, Nataku duda en obedecer.-¡Confía en mí!.-pide ella y enciende otra vez el motor de la motocicleta que avanza por el camino de madera. El chico toma el pequeño radio negro y llama por él.

-Rubia…aquí Nataku.

-_¡Nataku dónde están!.-e_scucha la voz Serena.

-En el muelle, Pyro dice que avancen por el lado sur hacia el muelle mayor, el que sobresale más hacia el mar en que hay una bandera colombiana…¿Lo ven?.

-_Entendido Nataku, allá iremos_.-se oye a lo lejos la voz de Makoto. Rei al escuchar la voz de Makoto indica al joven que le acerque el radio

-¡Mako chan! ¡Me oyes!.-habla y Nataku le coloca el aparato a un lado del rostro.

-¡_Fuerte y claro!._

-Escucha bien, quiero que hagas una virada por avante* antes de llegar al final del muelle lo más cerca que se pueda...¿Puedes hacerlo?.-pide ella.

_Entendido Rei. Tengo espacio suficiente, no te preocupes, cambio_.-termina Mako.

-¡_Rei! ¿Qué estás pensando hacer.- _pregunta con preocupaciónSerena que escucha la conversación.

-Odango, tú solo ocúpate de que esté despejada la zona de estribor, de acuerdo. Cambio y fuera.-termina ella y avanza con la moto hasta dar la vuelta y detenerse frente al gran muelle mayor de enormes maderos de "Bocagrande". Delante de ellos solo queda el mar. Rei mira a su derecha y observa que el enorme barco está avanzando hacia ellos. La chica sonríe.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Me hace ponerme nervioso cada que sonríes así…-pregunta inquieto Nataku.

-Yamada…¿Confías en mí?-pregunta ella de repente. El joven ante la pregunta duda un poco.

-Pues… en algunas cosas… pero en otras me reservo mi opinión.

-Bien, me aseguraré de que hoy me tengas un poco más de confianza. ¡Sujétate!-termina Rei y empieza a retroceder para finalmente acelerar hacia el frente.

-¡Hey¡ ¡Pyro, espera!- aterrado Nataku al ver avanzar la motocicleta a toda velocidad mientras el final del muelle está cada vez más cerca, y delante de ellos, solo las profundidades del mar-¿Saltaras al agua? ¡Estás loca!

Dentro del barco, Makoto mueve los controles de velocidad reduciendo esta lo más posible y tomando con seguridad el volante del timón.

-Bien, hagámoslo.-opina la castaña, entonces Serena que tiene los binoculares y observa detenidamente hacia tierra lanza un grito.

-¡Allí! ¡Están avanzando por el muelle! ¡Van en una motocicleta!.

-¡EN UNA QUÉ!.-le arrebata Minako los binoculares enfocando.-¡Gran Kami que demonios va a hacer esa loca!-alarmada ella.

-Si es lo que estoy pensado, ella quiere…saltar…-intuye Ami.

-¡QUE!.-todos dicen a coro, mirando a Ami y después a sus suicidas compañeros en el muelle.

-Ami tiene razón, por eso quiere que haga un viraje por avante, tratará de saltar por el lado de la popa mientras el barco gira -comenta Makoto con tranquilidad.

-¡Eso es suicidio! ¡Si no tienen la suficiente velocidad se van a matar!.-preocupado observa Owen.

-Rei debe saber los riesgos... seguramente no hay otra forma…- Serena presiona con preocupación sus manos una con otra. Repentinamente sale del cuarto de mando hacia afuera.

-¡Serena! ¡Espera!.-la trata de detener Ami.

-¡Quiero estar afuera cuando ella salte!.-le dice decida Serena, y todos van tras ella excepto Kino y Pedro.

Kino san…¿Cree que lo logren?.-pregunta Pedro a Makoto.

-No lo sé Pedro, lo único que puedo hacer es seguir sus ordenes, es mi única forma de ayudar…¿No lo crees?-valiente la castaña presiona sus manos en el volante, el chico asiente con la cabeza.

-¡Santo Dios, protégelos!- musita Pedro que sujeta una cruz dorada que lleva al pecho.

Serena, Ami, Minako y Owen se hayan en la cubierta todos parados cerca de la orilla del barco, miran hacia abajo y observan como la motocicleta negra avanza a toda velocidad por el muelle.

-No creo se atreva a saltar…-opina Mina dudosa.

-Lo hará. Los amigos de Rei tienen una máxima, dicen que _"Hino siempre salta".-_explica Serena.- y nunca se han equivocado.-El barco inicia el viraje y todas las mesas y sillas de cubierta se ladean junto con los floreros y cubiertos que estaban dispuestos para la cena los cuales empiezan a caer al suelo.

-¡Sujétense!.-grita Owen tomándose de una soga tensada que sobresale del mástil para no caerse mientras las chicas se sujetan de la orilla del barco ante el violento movimiento, el "San Joaquín" inicia la peligrosa vuelta a muy poca distancia de la madera del muelle y su popa realiza un movimiento en "U" en el agua casi pegada a la madera del muelle.

-¡Es momento! ¡Sujétate fuerte Yamada!.-grita Rei mientras el final del muelle es inminente.

-¡Dios! ¡Vamos a morir!.-grita Nataku cerrando los ojos y sujetándose con fuerza del talle de la chica, Rei acelera lo más que puede y la misma fuerza de la velocidad de la motocicleta los hace dar un salto terrible por el aire.

-¡Saltaron!.-grita Ami impresionada al ver como la moto negra sale disparada por los aires acompañada de un terrible grito de Nataku, y justo cuando el barco va a tomar el camino hacia mar abierto, el pesado aparato de dos ruedas cae en la cubierta por el lado de la popa y gira a estribor derrapando en "U" con consumada maestría, pero ante el cúmulo de platos y cubiertos en el suelo, pierde un poco el control y se estrella contra unas mesas.

-No lo puedo creer…¡Lo hizo!.-confiesa Owen impactado de lo que acaba de ver. Serena, Ami y Mina corren hacia donde está la motocicleta a ayudar a levantarse a los que han caído. Los dos chicos están tirados en el suelo, debajo de una mesa, con un mantel encima ambos abrazados. Nataku abre lentamente los ojos.

-¿Estamos vivos?.-pregunta él, Rei abre los ojos, se separa del abrazo de Nataku, se pone de pie y jala el mantel blanco que los cubría mirando que a pesar de la caída y varios raspones, lo lograron.

-Creo que si…-luego da la mano a Nataku para que se levante y de improviso le suelta una sonora bofetada en la mejilla derecha.

-¡OUCH! ¡Pyro, pero qué diablos te pasa!.-reclama frotandose su enrojecida mejilla.

-Contesto a tu pregunta-responde con tranquilidad -si sentiste eso es que aún estas vivo, y aprovechando te doy lo que mereces por haberme besado sin mi permiso en el Convento de la Popa. ¿Algún problema ?.-amenazante Rei.

-No... ninguno.- algo confundido Nataku, ella se acerca y le quita la valija gris la cual se cuelga en la espalda.

-Solo espero que no se hayan dañado los restos…-preocupada la pelinegra.

-¡Rei! ¡Rei!.-llega corriendo Serena y la abraza.-¡Rei Hino debería estar muy enfadada contigo por las angustias que me haces pasar!

-Vamos Odango, sin regaños, estamos bien -dice algo fastidiada, pero rápidamente cambia su semblante -... y a salvo además tenemos los restos.-le presume mostrando la mochila gris.- nada malo nos pasó.

-No diría eso precisamente, Rei…tienes sangre en el brazo y varios raspones, esa caída estuvo terrible-opina la peliazul.

-Bueno, Ami chan, después de todo no soy de plástico…pero no es nada-opina Rei. Mina llega corriendo junto a Nataku y se abraza de su pecho.

-¡Nati kun!...me alegra que hayas sobrevivido a las locuras de Hino. ¿Estás bien?-dice ella preocupada y el joven solo la mira desconcertado.

-Si…bien…o eso creo...-opina él.

-Estamos los dos bien y a Salvo- determina Rei, pero de improviso escuchan el sonido de unos motores que se acercan y una voz masculina en altavoz.

-¡_Alto allí! ¡Deténganse ahora mismo y regresen al muelle!.-_se oyen las voces, el grupo se acerca a cubierta y miran dos lanchas con el logotipo de la guardia costera.

-Así que a salvo…¿He Pyro?.-burlón Nataku.

-¡Vaya! creería que con haber intervenido la señal de la guardia costera tendríamos bastante.-algo extrañada Ami de que los interceptaran tan pronto.

-Esas lanchas deben de pertenecer a la guardia en el muelle de lo contrario tendríamos encima de nosotros a toda la policía turística-asegura Owen al ver las embarcaciones.

-¡_Detengan la embarcación o abriremos fuego!-_gritan los policías colombianos por el altavoz y las lanchas ya están muy cerca del enorme barco.

-¿Qué dicen?.-pregunta Serena al oírlos hablar en español. La de cabello negro no responde.

-Debemos decirle a Mako que suba la velocidad eso bastará para perderlos- indica Rei.

-Hino…¿estas segura de lo que intentas hacer?-pregunta Mina.

-No hay problema, vámonos.-decide ella y todos aunque dudosos dan media vuelta; en ese instante y de improviso un disparo resuena en el ambiente y aterrados todos se dejan caer al suelo, luego otro más se estrella muy cerca astillando el mástil principal.

-¡Que decías, Hino!-ofendida Minako.

-¡Bien bien, me equivoqué! pero de igual modo debemos perderlos, solo tienen lanchas…vamos.-se arrastra Rei por el suelo de la embarcación mientras más y más disparos siguen sonando, hasta que todos llegan hasta el cuarto de máquinas y se incorporan.

-¡Que es eso! ¡Disparos!.-angustiado Pedro.

-Justo eso Pedro kun, dos lanchas de la guardia costera nos vienen siguiendo.-bastante ofuscada y reclamente Minako.

-Pero no será por mucho…¿Cierto capitán Kino?.-cuestiona Rei sonriendo, coloca su mano sobre el hombro de esta.

-Desde luego que no, Segundo.-responde usando jerga marina, y comienza a mover la palanca subiendo las velocidades.-cien nudos, ahora…ciento treinta…ciento cincuenta…-informa mientras el "San Joaquín" va adquiriendo velocidad y rompe las olas del mar de Cartagena.

En sus lanchas los guardias costeros solo miran al barco perderse en el horizonte nocturno.

-¡Diablos! ¡Jamás lo vamos a alcanzar así! ¡López llame al puesto de control de la guardia costera en Barú e informe sobre el robo!.-ordena uno de ellos, el aludido toma la radio y solo se escucha la voz de un locutor local.

-¡_Aquí su estación favorita Radiónica con la hora de las complacencias! Recuerde los números de teléfono en el estudio para pedir su música favorita!..._-el policía cancela la transmisión y mira a su compañero.

-¿La frecuencia está intervenida?.-cuestiona uno de ellos.

-Así parece…no tenemos forma de dar aviso. Debemos regresar y dar parte a las autoridades municipales-cede el conductor el cual detiene lentamente la velocidad de la lancha hasta detenerse, incorporándose empieza a hacer señas con sus brazos al otro vehículo rezagado, este que los alcanza para intercambiar algunas palabras y finalmente ambas lanchas girar para volver al puerto.

A unos metros de las lanchas de guardia costera, un buque azul de tamaño mediano con la leyenda "Nautulis" en sus costados avanza discretamente amparado por la oscuridad de la noche. En la cabina de mando una chica de cabello castaño sujeto con un singular moño amarillo conduce bajo la atenta mirada del Doctor Demian Black. Diamante se quita los binoculares y los pasa a su hermano.

-Nunca creí que la demente de tu ex novia pudiera dar ese salto.-opina, Zafiro los recibe sin decir palabra. En su fuero interno lo embargaba la angustia y el miedo al ver aquella motocicleta saltar, y que por un momento se trasformó en un enojo irracional al percatarse que el delincuente de cabello plateado iba sujeto a la cintura de Rei.

-Calaverite, mantén el curso y síguelos a una distancia prudente, no creo que sea difícil ya que el "San Joaquín" se puede ver aun a pesar de la distancia.-advierte Demian Black a la integrante de su grupo de expertos.

-Como ordene doctor Black.-obedece la indicación manteniendo la velocidad.

-¿Y qué haremos después de que ellos hagan el trato con esos fantasmas?-pregunta Diamante a su padre.

-Cuando todo acabe, los denunciaremos a las autoridades, así el crédito será únicamente de _"Black Odyssey".-_concluye Demian.

A unos Kilómetros de distancia a bordo del enorme barco-restaurante los chicos de "Fénix Odyssey" que están en el cuarto de mando festejan emocionados al darse cuenta de que han perdido a los guardacostas.

-¡Maravillo! Lo hicimos. Gracias a todos por mantenerse enfocados en la misión y por confiar en mí-agradece Rei.

-No fue sencillo, por momentos los miraba a todos junto a mi tras las rejas, ¿Cuántas leyes transgredimos esta noche?-pregunta Mina.

-Minako, eso ya no importa, ¡Estoy conduciendo un verdadero barco de pasajeros!-exclama emocionada Makoto-y lo mejor es que tengo un gorro de capitán, así que todo valió la pena.

-¿Hasta los disparos?.-cuestiona Ami.-he de admitir que en ciertos momentos pensé que debíamos haber perdido la razón para hacer lo que hacíamos.

-Calma, todo tendrá su recompensa, esta misma noche si todo sale bien tendremos el tesoro del "San José".-asegura Rei.

-Creo que luego del susto que pasé y de estar a punto de morir cinco veces mi porcentaje debería ser mayor.-opina Nataku.

-Creo que si fuese por valentía, con la escenita que hiciste en las criptas del convento, debería descontarte ese dichoso porcentaje.

-¿En qué estabas pensando cuando diste ese salto suicida?-inquiere aun molesta y un poco aterrada Serena.

-Tranquilízate, esto no fue nada, he hecho saltos aún más peligrosos, desde cascadas, montañas, acantilados…¡Y el último en esquí en Noruega! Ursus dice que fue un salto digno de juegos olímpicos.-enumera ella sonriendo.

-Mizuno…¿Son mis nervios o ella de verdad está loca?-son las palabras de Minako. La joven de cabello azul encoje los hombros y solo esboza una leve sonrisa sin dar opinión.

-De igual modo, sé que todo salió bien y que las fuerzas del destino nos sonrieron este día, pero…¡He pasado un susto terrible! Y pensar que cuando elegimos la especialidad en la carrera decidí Ritualidad y Cosmovisión para mantenerme lejos de tumbas, cadáveres, excavaciones y peligros innecesarios.-recuerda la rubia.

-Vamos Odango, un poco de adrenalina hace bien a tu vida, es sano para el corazón.-opina Rei caminando por la cabina de mando y tomando un cofre dorado que decora el lugar lo abre y saca de este varios mapas de navegación tirándolos al suelo.

-¡Oye Hino! ¿Qué te sucede? Esos mapas pueden sernos útiles.-ofendida Mina que comprendía y apreciaba aquel material, rápidamente empieza a levantarlos del suelo.

-Lo siento Aino, pero lo que deseo es este cofre… tiene el tamaño perfecto.-decide ella hincándose en el suelo y quitándose la valija gris de la espalda.

-¿Tamaño perfecto para qué?.-cuestiona Owen, acercándose.

-Para poner los restos.-opina la chica de cabello negro abriendo la valija y sacando una bolsa amarilla hermética la cual abre y toma de su cinto unos guantes de látex.

-¡Rei! ¡No pensarás trasladar el cuerpo de Susana aquí!.-ofendida Serena.

-¿Y por qué no?.-cuestiona la antropóloga tomando un hueso de dentro de la bolsa.

-¡Hino! ¡Eso es muy desagradable! ¡Es un hueso humano!.-ofendida Mina.

-Para ser exactos la parte superior del húmero.-explica ella poniendo el hueso en el cofre.

-¡Dios!…creo que voy a vomitar…-se queja Pedro quitándose los anteojos y saliendo de la cabina de mando.

-No lo culpo –sigue con la mirada a Pedro que ha salido-…creo que también esperare afuera.-lo sigue Nataku-para mí fue bastante esta noche de huesos y profanaciones.

-Yo voy contigo Nati kun, también quiero algo de aire.-lo sigue Mina tomándolo del brazo.

-Rei…dejando de lado lo que estás haciendo ahora…-se anima Ami.-¿Qué sigue? Tenemos los restos de Susana y el barco, pero… ¿qué más?-enumera.

-Pues ahora vamos a la cita con Santillán. Él y su barco fantasma van a estar frente a la Islas del Tesoro a las doce en punto con la señorita Kaioh para hacer el intercambio.

-Y… ¿qué garantía tenemos de que Santillán va a respetar el acuerdo?-infiere Makoto aun concentrada en conducir el barco.

-Realmente Mako chan, yo diría que dos garantías. La primera, su evidente ansiedad por deshacerse la maldición… y… -

-¿Y la segunda?-pregunta Owen.

-La segunda, es que ellos no son filibusteros, sino marinos de la Armada Española, son hombres de honor, aún ahora que son un tipo de "muerto viviente".-explica ella continuando con su labor y tomando el cráneo de la bolsa el cual luce ahora algo deshecho, no tan entero como cuando lo sacó del ataúd.

-Bien, vamos a ese lugar, esperamos al "San José", hacemos el intercambio ¿qué pasará después de eso?-vuelve a cuestionar Ami.

-Yo infiero que cuando Santillán, los restos de Susana y los dos medallones estén juntos de nuevo la maldición se deshará allí mismo. Sus almas podrán descansar en paz y tanto ellos como el "San José" volverán a su estado normal-arguye Serena.

-¿Cadáveres y un barco semi destruido?.-cuestiona Owen.

-Algo así, eso claro son solo inferencias.-reitera Serena.-lo que creo que de verdad sucedió para provocar todo esto es un horrible cruzamiento de energías, los medallones eran parte de un rito santero de los negros cimarrones, y por si mismos tenían suficiente poder, cuando Santillán y Susana hicieron el juramento con sangre y además invocaron el nombre de la Virgen de la Candelaria, esto provocó que estas energías que no se llevan bien tuvieran efectos negativos en el plano dimensional existente entre la vida y la muerte, afectando a todos los involucrados en la catástrofe del "San José".-analiza Serena todo lo ocurrido.

-Realmente Odango, no me interesa mucho lo que pasara a ellos, sino algo aún mejor y eso es que solo nosotros sabremos el lugar exacto donde se hundió del "San José", y no me refiero al que todos creen conocer si no me refiero a este nuevo hundimiento, con esto haremos un trato muy conveniente con el gobierno Colombiano para podernos quedar con la mayor parte del tesoro.-explica la joven quien sigue cambiando de lugar los restos con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.-¡AGG! ¡Yamada tonto! ¡Este peroné estaba completo cuando lo tomamos del cementerio! Lo rompió…¡Lo rompió!.-ofendida ella-el cráneo también está dañado…debió ser la caída de la moto…¡Miedra!-se queja Rei.

-Bueno, pensaría que es un costo menor y no le puedes pedir más, profanar una tumba, saltar de un paracaídas, y luego de esa moto, es un milagro que estén vivos.-analiza Ami.

-Rei…una cosa más…¿han pensado que hacer si por alguna razón Santillán no cumple su palabra?-pregunta Owen.-disculpen si soy demasiado desconfiado, pero se trata de la vida de mi prima.

-Tranquilo, no es posible que algo salga mal. Además, no pienso dejar que ellos pongan las reglas.-sonríe la chica de ojos amatista.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Rei?-intrigada Makoto.

-Ya verás Mako chan, ya verás.-sonríe ella de lado, pero ahora ninguno dice nada, esa noche, todos habían aprendido que su jefa por lo menos siempre tenía dos o tres salidas para una misma situación, al sentir ella el silencio continua-una vez leí una novela policiaca de un autor mexicano, que tenía una frase que me gustó y siempre me repito en mi trabajo: _"Cuanto más complicado mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello".-_termina Rei citando en japonés esa frase.- así que digamos que ahora vamos por la mejor parte de esta aventura.

**Islas Rosario, Cartagena de Indias Colombia…**

El enorme navío con velas desgarradas se alza en la caleta de esa lejana isla mientras los marinos del "San José" se preparan para zarpar como lo hacían hace trescientos años, cuando estaban vivos, jalando amarras, yendo y viniendo por la cubierta. Una renovada sensación de alegría invade a esos cuerpos cuyas almas yacen atrapadas, algo les dice que luego de tantos años de purgatorio, su descanso final está cerca. El Segundo grita interjecciones a todos para que apresuren las maniobras.

El atractivo hombre de cabello negro con una cicatriz en su rostro sale por el balcón de la torre semiderruida de ese antiguo bastión y mira al horizonte, sus ojos negros se pierden en la luna llena del cielo y sus manos se clavan en los dos medallones que cuelgan de su pecho.

-Esta noche estaré contigo Susana.-susurra con emoción; una silueta sale por atrás de las sombras mostrando a la chica de cabello aguamarina.

-Capitán.-balbucea Michiru. Santillán voltea a verla y le sonríe.

-Señorita Kaioh.-responde este.

-Deseo saber qué está pasando, dígame porqué van a salir de nuevo.-pide ella, Santillán se pone serio y frunce el ceño.

-No ocurre nada. Independientemente de que si volvamos o no, por la mañana Mendoza la llevará de regreso con los suyos.-informa el capitán.

-Eso lo sé, es solo que presiento que algo mas está sucediendo y que nadie me ha dicho.-insiste la joven.

-No sucede nada, hermosa dama, vaya a dormir y no se preocupe por nada que mañana estará con su prometido.-acaba Santillán y tomando las manos de la chica las besa en los dorsos.-reitero que a pesar de las circunstancias, fue un gran placer poder conocer a una mujer con el corazón tan hermoso con el suyo y que me hizo recordar los ojos de mi Susana. Con su permiso, y ruegue por mi alma en sus oraciones.

-Lo haré capitán, rogaré porque al fin esté junto a la mujer que ama.-promete ella. José Fernández de Santillán se inclina ante ella respetuoso para después alejarse a paso marcial, sin embargo Michiru continua inquieta, algo dentro de ella sabe y siente que esa noche no es igual a otras; vuelve a asomarse hacia el balcón y observa la creciente agitación de los marinos, debajo del balcón, mira salir a Santillán y cruzarse con Mendoza, ella instintivamente se oculta tras las cortinas para evitar ser vista y poder escuchar lo que hablan.

-Mendoza, ¿está todo listo?, la cita es a las doce.-reitera el capitán.

-Señor… ¿no llevara a la señorita Kaoih, aunque era parte del trato para el intercambio?-cuestiona el anciano.

-Ella no ira. Es muy peligroso, no la arriesgaré a lo que pueda suceder.

-Capitán, entonces… ¿Cómo desharán la maldición? ¿Cómo obtendrán los restos de doña Susana si deben llevarla con ustedes?-inquiere Mendoza.

-Los obtendré a toda costa, ya no voy a ser amable.-con extraña furia habla Santillán y golpea con su puño el tronco de una palmera. Mendoza retrocede unos cuantos pasos al ver la expresión feroz en el rostro del capitán. En las historias que su Padre le contaba, acerca de su legado familiar, de estar listos para servir al capitán cuando regresara de la muerte, lo describía siempre como un hombre justo y bueno, valiente pero no como lo veía ahora, le asustaba verlo tan desesperado.-Perdóname Mendoza, haz sido un fiel y valiente servidor como todos los tuyos.-le ofrece su mano Santillán. El anciano la toma.

-No se disculpe y tampoco de las gracias, mi señor, es mi legado, he crecido escuchando el deber de los Mendoza para con usted, esperar su regreso y ayudarlo en todo lo que estuviera a nuestro alcance, así que mi labor está cumplida.

-Sabes lo que debes hacer.-termina el capitán.

-Lo sé, vaya sin cuidado, velaré por que la señorita esté con los suyos a salvo.-Santillán asiente y se aleja rumbo a la caleta donde su barco le aguarda; arriba aun en el palco aferrada a las cortinas Michiru ha escuchado todo y siente una gran angustia al darse cuenta de la verdad.

-¡Axel va a ir por mí y Santillán lo va a lastimar!.-reflexiona la chica y ese pensamiento abruma una y otra vez su mente; sabe que su prometido sería el único que pediría un intercambio del cual ella es parte, aunque el capitán del "San José" había demostrado ser un buen hombre al protegerla de no ponerla en peligro, pero le asustaba la furia de su voz, temía por Axel; ¿Qué hacer? Se cuestionaba sabía que debía hacer algo; por un instante observa hacia su recamara en aquella torre, así toma una decisión. Llega a la cama de doseles blancos, toma algunas mantas y las coloca debajo de la sábana, fingiendo un bulto debajo de esta, luego llega al baúl donde están guardados los muchos vestidos con que su captor la había obsequiado y revolviendo las prendas encuentra un pantalón café y una camisa blanca que Santillán le había dado para montar, rápidamente se desviste colocándose su nuevo atuendo junto con las botas de montar.

Después, apaga las velas de la habitación y abre la puerta del pasillo alumbrado con teas, saliendo de este y escabulléndose por la escalera hasta salir por el camino hacia la playa.

Ya afuera se oculta tras unos peñascos y mira como los marinos aún siguen preparando el barco para partir. Ve a Santillán abordar, subiendo por una rampa de madera seguido del Segundo quien habla con él, la chica aprovecha todo el barullo para ocultarse entre las piedras, hasta llegar al agua en la cual se sumerge lentamente para evitar algún ruido para nadar alrededor del casco del barco hasta topar una escalera de cuerda que sube hasta la cubierta del barco, ya ahí tampoco es percibida por los marinos que van de un lado para otro sin prestar atención a otra cosa que no sean sus tareas, la joven toma un sombrero abandonado en una de las cajas y con el oculta su rostro y sus cabellos, a un lado puede ver una de las bodegas abierta y decide ocultarse en ella baja con sigilo y precaución para evitar ser descubierta por la escalera; viendo que está sola, se retira el sombrero y topa con algo metálico, se equilibra para no caer sujetándose del madero del barco y cuando al fin un rayo de luna entra por una rendija y alumbra lo que ha hecho caer a la joven, Michiru tapa su boca para evitar una exclamación de asombro cuando la luz muestra las monedas de oro y las riquezas que guarda el barco en su interior, riquezas jamás imaginadas…

-¡Levad anclas!-grita Santillán sosteniendo el timón del barco y la misma orden es repetida por los demás, muchos hombres se juntan alrededor de una manivela que giran con fuerza para accionar la polea que subirá la pesada ancla y rápidamente el enorme navío comienza a avanzar por el agua.

-Capitán… rumbo.-cuestiona el segundo.

-Hacia la Isla del Tesoro.-ordena Santillán.-y en cuanto vean el otro barco, ataquen.-decide él mientras el marinero sonríe.

-Hace tiempo que debimos haberlo hecho, me alegra que vuestro coraje haya regresado.

-No regresó solo Segundo, esa testaruda y atrevida mujer lo encendió, ahora, vamos a liberarnos de esta maldición a costa de lo que sea.-decide el capitán del "San José" mientras las aguas se agitan y un rayo de la eterna tempestad que perseguía al barco maldito ilumina las facciones de Santillán de forma malévola revelando la silueta de un cráneo.

Mendoza mira desde la puerta de la fortaleza como el barco se aleja por la playa y regresa dentro de esta, sube las escaleras y se detiene afuera de la habitación de la señorita Kaioh. Llama en ella con los nudillos.

-Señorita Kaioh, ¿Desea cenar algo?.-pregunta Mendoza, pero al no recibir respuesta entreabre la puerta de madera y mira dentro, las luces están apagadas y por lo que la luna deja ver, observa que la joven está en cama, así que Mendoza cierra lentamente la puerta y se aleja sin hacer ruido decidido a dejarla dormir, mañana temprano, ambos debían volver a Cartagena.

**Mar Caribe, Islas Barú.**

Makoto conduce el enorme barco por la inmensidad del mar con la mirada fija en el horizonte, junto a ella Minako y Rei la auxilian con la conducción mientras los demás aguardan en cubierta. Por un momento la joven rubia mira atenta el radar de la nave.

-Hino…ven a ver esto.-indica ella, Rei deja de ver los mapas y se acerca a ella, la chica señala con su dedo índice un punto insistente.- pensé que no tenía importancia pero viene siguiéndonos desde hace diez minutos.

-Interesante. No te preocupes veré de qué se trata.-añade Rei tomando los binoculares saliendo a cubierta, ahí Owen junto con Serena y Ami miran la belleza del mar en babor mientras Nataku y Pedro están tomando una copa de vino que han tomado de las muchas que había en el abr del barco. Todos ven avanzar a Rei hacia la parte de atrás del barco.

-¿Pyro? ¿A dónde vas?.-se levanta el joven de cabello plateado y la sigue, ella continua su avance ignorándolo, al llegar levanta los lentes para mirar por ellos.

-A espantar algunos cuervos.-comenta ella después de un tiempo y focaliza el lente hacia la embarcación que viene atrás ellos a distancia, ve el nombre, "Nautilus" pero esto no le dice nada. Sigue mirando y logra enfocar a unas mujeres claramente orientales que caminan por la cubierta, pero su escrutinio se detiene en un hombre de espaldas que jala unos amarres, cuando se voltea, puede ver claramente a Zafiro Black.-lo dicho, tenemos enemigos pisándonos los talones.-determina y le lanza los binoculares a Nataku, este lo recibe y enfoca a donde Rei ha visto y crispa sus manos sobre el lente al ver al pianista.

-¡Mierda!-luego alcanza a Rei.-¡Oye Pryro! ¿Crees que ya se hayan dado cuenta de que el medallón era falso?.

-Obvio, pero… es muy extraño que nos sigan. Tenemos que deshacernos de ellos pronto.-decide la joven.

-¿Deshacernos? ¿De quién vamos a deshacernos?-angustiada Serena que ha oído a su amiga y la sigue a la cabina de mando seguida de Owen, Pedro y Ami.

-Los Black que vienen persiguiéndonos.-reitera Rei.

-¿Los Black? ¿Entonces no eran aprehensiones mías?-se asombra Mina.

-No lo eran, vienen siguiéndonos en un yate azul.-confirma Rei.

-¿Y para que nos siguen?-intrigada Ami.

-Evidentemente porque sus células grises son tan escasas, aun con los doctorados de ese viejo zorro de Demian Black, que aún no han podido descifrar el enigma del medallón.-airada Rei.

-¿Insinúas que ellos intentaran quitarnos el crédito del descubrimiento?-se alarma Ami.

-¡Eso será si se los permitimos!-molesta Rei golpea la pared de la cabina con el puño.

-¿Cómo que si se los permitimos?.-cuestiona Owen. Rei mira a Makoto.

-Mako, ¿Crees poder hacer un viraje por redondo**?.-cuestiona ella.

-¿Viraje por redondo? ¿Quieres ponerte detrás del yate de los Black?.-intuye la castaña.

-Justamente, pero hay un bono extra. Debemos hacerlo con las luces apagadas.-advierte Rei.

-¡Que dices! ¡Hino!.-grita Minako.-¡Eso es muy…

-Riesgoso; lo sé, pero francamente estoy harta de los Black y no quiero más problemas. Vamos a hacer algo definitivo-sigue ella.

-Puedo con eso.-segura la chica.

-Bien, a nuestra señal, Pedro, Owen y Yamada vienen conmigo, el resto se queda aquí, Sere, Ami tomen este radio y localicen los controles de luz del barco, cuando estén allí daré las indicaciones-les lanza ella el aparato y sale de la cabina con los chicos.

-¡Rei espera!...-la detiene Serena.-solo no los lastimes por favor-suplica ella.

-Vamos Odango, tampoco soy tan salvaje.-termina la conversación la de ojos amatista saliendo de la cabina. Ami, Mina, Mako y Serena se miran entre sí y dicen a una sola voz.

-¿TAN?

Afuera Rei camina hacia Proa con los tres chicos.

Yamada, ¿Cuántas armas tenemos?.-pregunta ella.

-Mi Beretta, tu Magnum y dos Colt 45 que les quitaron a los marinos.-informa Nataku.

-Tráelas.-pide Rei y el peliplateado corre a babor por las armas.-Pedro, acerca aquellos reflectores y el altavoz que tenía el jefe de meseros.-indica y el colombiano corre por lo que le indicó la chica. Owen se acerca a ella.

-Rei…¿Qué vamos a hacer con los Black?-inquieto el chico griego mientras Rei se agacha, levanta la pierna de su pantalón y saca de entre su bota una pequeña pistola plateada la cual carga.

-Lo que hacen los piratas con sus enemigos, abordar y tomarlos presos.-concluye ella, Pedro y Nataku llegan en ese momento.

-Listas las 45.-le informa el joven.

-Owen, toma una por favor.-pide Rei, el chico griego sujeta el arma con cierta desconfianza-Pedro…-alarga ella la otra al joven de gafas que también la toma con restricciones.

-Cálmense, tienen el seguro.-sonríe Nataku tranquilizándolos.

-Bien, esta es la idea, cuando lo ordene, síganme la corriente, y traten de parecer rudos y decididos- Decide ella y tomando el radio lo enciende.-Serena…¿Encontraron el control?.

-_Si Rei, Ami esta lista_.-informa ella.

-Ahora, vamos a desaparecer.-informa Rei.- ¡HAGANLO!-decide ella con voz fuerte.

A bordo del yate azul, Calaverite conduce con precaución y la mirada fija delante, cuando de repente, el enorme barco con luces desaparece de su vista.

-¡Qué diablos!- se alarma y desesperada busca el navío.-¡DOCTOR BLACK!-grita la chica, Demian baja a la cabina corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Se fue! ¡El barco se fue!.-indica ella, incrédulo el hombre toma los binoculares, pero no logra ver nada en la oscuridad; no hay señales del llamativo barco restaurante.

-¡Imposible!.-se dirige a donde el radar para ver si puede ubicarlo, Zafiro y Diamante llegan también abajo.

-¿Qué pasa Padre?.-cuestiona el de cabello azul.

-¡A dónde demonios se fue ese barco!.-asombrado Diamante al ver delante solo el mar.

-A ningún lado, están haciendo un viraje por redondo.-informa Demian mirando el parpadeante punto del radar que aparece rodeando a su embarcación.

-¿Y eso que significa?.-cuestiona Diamante a su Padre.

-Eso significa joven Black que ellos van a aparecer justo por…-pero las palabras de Calaverite se quedan en el aire cuando unas fuertes luces los encandilan por detrás, todos cubren sus ojos y la chica que conduce el "Nautilus" detiene abrupta la marcha de este. Cuando los ojos de los tripulantes se acostumbran a la luz, salen de la cabina, afuera está el enorme "San Joaquín" con sus luces encendidas justo atrás de ellos.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES EQUIPO BLACK ODYSSEY! ¡QUE GRATA SORPRESA ENCONTRARLOS POR AQUÍ!-Se oye la voz femenina aumentada con un altavoz.-DEJENME ADIVINAR…¿PENSARON POR UN SEGUNDO SORPRENDERNOS? ¡QUE INGENUOS!-Demian mira como desde arriba de la proa de la gran embarcación unos hombres les apuntan con armas.-¡PONGAN LAS MANOS DONDE PUEDA VERLAS Y EN CALMA SUJETEN LAS CUERDAS QUE LANZAREMOS A SU BARCO!.-amenaza la chica desde arriba apuntando con su mano libre hacia ellos.

-¡Maldita sea!.-se queja Diamante.-No vamos a hacerlo ¿verdad?-furioso mira a su padre el de cabello plata. Demian aprieta la mandíbula con furia, y sin responder levanta las manos, Zafiro hace lo mismo, pero el impulsivo hijo mayor mira con odio a Rei y lleva su mano a su bolsillo, sin embargo un disparo resuena en la cubierta y el revólver que Diamante intentaba sacar cae por suelo.

-COMO PUEDEN VER SEÑORES, NO ESTAMOS JUGANDO, ASÍ QUE HAGAN LO QUE SE LES DICE SI NO QUIEREN SALIR LASTIMADOS.-advierte Rei con su pistola humeante. Demian la mira igualmente furioso.

-¡Petzite, Kasmesite! ¡Amarren esa sogas al yate!.-ordena al fin el eminente científico y las dos chicas se miran una a la otra pero al final obedecen.

-¡ASI ESTA MUCHO MEJOR! ¡VAMOS A LANZAR UNA ESCALERA DE CUERDA E IRAN SUBIENDO DE UNO EN UNO! ¡SIN TRUCOS!.-ordena ella, la escalera cae desde arriba del barco hasta el yate y Demian es el primero en tomarla.

-Esto es humillante.-se queja Diamante al ver a su Padre, hermano y las demás chicas que suben por la escalera amenazados por las armas. Cuando el Doctor Black llega arriba, mira con rencor a la joven que sin inmutarse lo amenaza con el arma, Nataku registra a cada uno de los Black checando que no lleven armas y para quitarles los teléfonos móviles.

-Están limpios, ahora haz lo tuyo con las chicas.-indica él.

-Si me registras tú no me quejaría guapo.-le guiña un ojo Berjerite a Nataku, quien enrojece un poco. Rei le da el revólver a Nataku y se acerca a registrar a las ayudantes de los Black.

-¡Atenlos!-indica a Owen y Pedro aunque consternados siguen apuntándoles con las armas, que colocan en su cintura y toman algunas cuerdas con las que se acercan a atar a los hermanos Black y al doctor.

-Cometes un grave error jovencita.-entre dientes Demian.- sabemos lo que has hecho para estar aquí ahora, y si a los daños a monumentos históricos, profanación de tumbas y robo de propiedad privada le sumas el secuestro, no vas a tener como librarte de la justicia.-amenaza el doctor, una risa de Rei quien acaba de registrar a las chicas y toma otra vez su pequeña Magnum.

-¡Es una amenaza doctor?-interroga ella.-no se lo recomiendo, porque si me conoce aunque sea solo un poco, sabrá que "_siempre hay una salida",_ así que de momento estoy con ventaja.-sonríe ella.-Llévalos abajo y encerrarlos en la bodega de vinos.-pide ella, Nataku asiente.

-¡Vamos! ¡Caminen!- ordena el chico al grupo de cautivos.

-Rei…¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros?.-pregunta Zafiro mirando a las pupilas moradas de su ex novia.

-Nada que no se merezcan cariño.-le sonríe ella irónica. Luego le guiña un ojo.-lo lamento, pero karma es karma…¿recuerdas que una vez te dije que las malas acciones el karma te las cobra siete veces?.-con burla la chica.-esta es la primera de tus siete.-le susurra sonriendo antes de darle un empujón, el chico no sabe cómo reaccionar ante esta actitud de Rei, pero no le responde nada, y abatido por el fulgor iracundo de sus pupilas, se limita a obedecer y bajar hacia la bodega. Diamante mira con odio a Rei al pasar.

-Esto no se quedará así, Hino.-amenaza él.

-Seguramente, a mí también me parece un injusto castigo para unas ratas como Ustedes, pero ya pensaré en algo más adecuado-habla sarcástica bajando por las escaleras, al fondo del pasillo Nataku con Owen y Pedro han metido a todos en la bodega, siendo el último Diamante, tras él, Pedro la cierra y le pone el seguro, furioso Diamante corre y trata de abrir la puerta dándole de golpes con los pies. Afuera Owen mira a Rei sonreír.

-Rei…¿Qué haremos con ellos?-le pregunta.

-Primero ocupémonos de los muertos y después de los vivos, ¿no te parece Owen?- es su sola respuesta. -Pedro, quedas a cargo de esas ratas, si alguna intenta escapar.-añade ella y le quita el seguro a la pistola.-disparas.-el joven cartagenero pasa saliva y temblando toma el arma.-¿De acuerdo?

-Co…como usted diga Hino sama.-acaba el chico, Rei sube a cubierta seguida de Owen y Nataku, afuera, Makoto sube por la escalera de cuerda y salta a cubierta.

-Listo, até el yate de los Black atrás del barco para poderlo jalar.-indica ella. Ami y Serena regresan del otro extremo del barco y Serena se adelanta a su amiga.

-¡Rei! ¡Qué les hiciste a los Black!.-angustiada Serena.

-Nada Odango, calma, ellos están bien. Encerrados en la bodega pero bien.-afirma ella. Serena respira mejor, a veces temía los alcances de su amiga.- Makoto, tu y los chicos regresen a la cabina y acelera, por favor.-pide ella.

-¿Porqué la urgencia?-cuestiona la castaña.

-Porque tenemos compañía.-indica Rei señalando con su dedo por avante y todos miran acercarse al imponente barco fantasma entre una tempestad con rayos.

-¡Por todos los Dioses!.-impresionado Nataku mirando aquel espectáculo, y ninguno puede reprimir un escalofrío recorrerlos de pies a cabeza, solo Rei sonríe de lado y camina hacia la proa del barco.

-"_Cuanto_ _más complicado mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello_".-recita nuevamente aquellas palabras de su libro.

En la cubierta del "San José" los exaltados marinos dan gritos de felicidad que más parecen rugidos fieros cuando el hombre que va en el "Nido de Cuervo" ha dado el grito de "Navío enemigo a la vista". José Fernández de Santillán presiona sus manos en el volante y satisfecho grita:

-¡TRIPULACION DEL SAN JOSE!-ruge con potente voz.-¡PREPAREN EL ABORDAJE!-grita el capitán mientras todos sus marinos levantan sus espadas acompañando el grito de batalla. Las escotillas laterales del "San José" se abren y aparecen por esta los cañones.

Los dos galeones están a punto de encontrarse en medio del mar Caribe, por el Norte el "San Joaquín" y por el sur el "San José". Makoto conduce el barco-restaurante y en la cabina van Nataku, Owen, Ami y Mina, todos preocupados y temerosos mirando como cada vez más cerca aquel inminente.

-Chicos, si no salimos de esto, fue un placer haberlos conocido-habla Nataku- en serio.

-No digas eso Nataku, todo saldrá bien.-intenta parecer calmada Ami, pero en ese momento resuena un rugido feroz y una gran bola de cañón llameante cruza el cielo nocturno cayendo a pocos metros del "San Joaquín" en el agua con gran estruendo mezclado con los gritos de Ami y Mina. Todos espantados se miran unos a otros sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra.

A las fueras, Rei y Serena están subidas en las cuerdas que van del mástil hacia el palo de eslora, el viento da sobre sus rostros y sus caras, Serena se sujeta con ambas manos y Rei solo con una de ellas, el "San José" ya está delante de ellas, ambos barcos se han emparejado y están uno al lado del otro, el rugir del interjecciones de los marinos es aterrador.

-Es momento.-indica Serena reprimiendo su miedo, su amiga asiente con la cabeza.

-¡Santillán!-grita Rei subida en el mástil del galeón.-¡Aquí el trato! ¡Dennos a la chica y le daremos los restos de su amada!- muestra el cofre pequeño de color dorado, el capitán del barco fantasma tiene un destello de ira al saberse retado por esa chica.

-¡No sabes con quién estás jugando niña estúpida!.-ruge con su voz de ultratumba el capitán.-¡No hago tratos con mortales! ¡Ahora conocerás la ira de la tripulación del "San José"!.

Rei…creo que lo hiciste enfadar.-dice a su lado Serena.-siempre te he dicho que te falta tacto…

-Ya me di cuenta.-añade ella al escuchar el rugir de los marinos fantasma que saltan ya a cubierta lanzando arpones con sogas hacia el barco.

…0…

**GLOSARIO:**

******* VIRAJE POR AVANTE: virar de forma que, durante la maniobra, la proa del barco (parte trasera) pase por la dirección del viento en forma de "U".**

****VIRAJE POR REDONDO: Forma de dar la vuelta un barco de modo que gire totalmente en círculo.**

…**..0…..**

_**NOTAS FINALES: Aquí dando señas de vida luego de siglos, Sorry la demora, pero de verdad mi maestría no me da tiempo de nada, ahora que son vacaciones navideñas aproveché y aquí ando, gracias a quienes siguen leyendo y gracias a Marcia y a Susy por ayudarme y editarme. ¡Ya solo quedan dos capítulos más de esta temporada! Si señor, y a ver como sale Rei luego de provocar a los marinos fantasmas…viene lo mejor de todo. En compensación y agradecimiento a quienes aun me leen hice un pequeño video en youtube sobre esta temporada con algunas imágenes hechas por mi, para quien guste verlo, dejo el link, luego de youtube punto com, peguen este enlace:**_

_**/watch?v=ho1Jb0MtvNA**_

_**¡Gracias a todos, feliz 2012 y nos seguimos leyendo con muchas más aventuras!**_

_**ATTE: LEONOR DE EBOLI.**_


	16. Chapter 15: Rubí y Aguamarina

**CAZADORES DE TESOROS**

**TEMPORADA 1: EL MISTERIO DEL GALEÓN "SAN JOSÉ"**

**Cap. 15: Rubí y Aguamarina**

**Mar Caribe, Islas del Tesoro.**

Los marinos con uniformes de la armada española saltan a la cubierta del barco-restaurante, justo en el momento en que las dos chicas bajan por las cuerdas, sujetas al mástil mayor; Serena se queda parada en medio de la cubierta del barco, mirando aterrada cómo sujetos de los arpones y cuerdas, van cayendo en aquel lugar los terribles hombres de almas atrapadas, en esos cuerpos que las miran con ferocidad y las comienzan a rodear.

-¡Se acabó vuestro juego, mujeres taimadas! -Ruge un tipo calvo, mostrando sus dientes podridos y blandiendo un sable.

-¡Hemos sido muy pacientes con vosotras, pero ahora queremos que la maldición acabe! -Secunda un tipo obeso con barba blanca.

Rei baja de un salto y se interpone entre Serena y los marinos fantasmas, que están cada vez más cerca de ellas.

-¡Calma! Tengo todo bajo control, Odango. -Tranquiliza Rei a la chica rubia, que mira aterrorizada a su amiga. -Toma el cofre, quédate siempre detrás de mí y no lo sueltes ni se los entregues por nada del mundo… ¿¡Está claro!? -alarga ella la caja dorada a Serena y toma luego la pistola que lleva en el cinto, disparando hacia los hombres que reciben algunas balas entre risotadas.

-¿De verdad creéis que algún arma mortal nos puede dañar, estúpidas mozas? -ríe otro de los marinos, a quien la bala ha dado en la mano tirando en el suelo su sable.

-¡Jamás fue mi intención heriros caballero! -le responde Rei sonriendo de lado y en ese momento, una red sujeta del mástil, cae sobre los tipos aprisionándolos un momento, entre interjecciones y maldiciones de estos. La joven de cabello negro, de un salto se sube en la orilla del barco, sujeta de una cuerda lanzando un disparo al aire y grita hacia el "San José" con mucha fuerza:

-¡SANTILLAN! ¡DEJE DE ENVIAR A SU INUTIL TRIPULACION A HACER EL TABAJO SUCIO Y DÉ LA CARA! -grita Rei amenazando al barco fantasma, donde los hombres muertos que siguen a bordo vociferan ante este desafío con un horrible rugido.

-Oye Rei… creo que no conviene que les hables en ese tono, se van a molestar. -prudente Serena, pero en ese instante, como haciendo eco de sus palabras, los tripulantes del "San José" que estaban atrapados en la red, se liberan de la esta con tajos de sus espadas y comienzan a acechar a las chicas otra vez.

-¡Atrévete a repetir eso de que somos inútiles, mujer! -ruge un marino fantasma mientras otros más de sus compañeros siguen abordando, sujetos de los arpones que los enlazan al otro barco. El número de marinos muertos de la armada española que va cayendo en la cubierta del "San Joaquín" parece interminable.

-Supongo tienes un motivo para estar provocando a esos fantasmas Rei… ¡Porque de no ser así la que te matará primero seré yo! -recrimina Serena asustada a su amiga.

Dentro de la cabina, los demás chicos miran asombrados lo que pasa en cubierta. Owen presiona en su mano el arma que Rei y Nataku le dieron y mira asustado como cada vez más y más hombres con traje de la armada española abordan su barco. Angustiado, corre hacia la salida de la cabina.

-¡Owen! ¡Detente! ¡Rei dijo que…! -intenta hablar Makoto.

-¡No me importa que dijo Rei, no las voy a dejar allá afuera solas! -añade el chico y abre de golpe la puerta.

-¡Buena decisión Gaijín! voy contigo. -anima Nataku saliendo tras él.

-¡Nati kun! ¡Regresa! ¡No te pongas en peligro! -grita Mina pero no logra nada porque el joven de cabello plata cierra la puerta de golpe tras él y corre junto con Owen con su arma en la mano.

En la bodega de vinos, debajo de cubierta, Diamante Black desesperado intenta abrir la puerta golpeándola con una silla con todas sus fuerzas, mientras una de las chicas del equipo de "Black Odyssey" intenta comunicarse por el radio.

-¡Diamante! ¡Ya deja de hacer ese ruido! No vamos a salir de aquí hasta que a esa niña impertinente se le ocurra sacarnos. Esto es una bodega cerrada herméticamente, además si sigues así, te acabarás el aire que nos queda. -lo detiene Demian Black nervioso por el ruido que hace, y el joven sudoroso y ya sin saco, se detiene también.

-¡Odio a esa mujer! -estalla lanzando lejos la silla.

-Tranquilo, hijo, cuando salgamos de aquí, ella pagará por lo que nos hizo, la denunciaremos a las autoridades y pasará el resto de sus días en una sucia y pestilente prisión de Colombia. -amenaza el doctor Black. Diamante se acerca a uno de los estantes y toma una botella de vino tinto, la cual descorcha y bebe.- ¡Que haces! -ofendido Demian reclama a su hijo, bajando la botella con su mano.

-Beber algo, Padre, de igual modo si hemos de estar aquí abajo y esperar a que nos saquen, no iba a desperdiciar este buen vino. -comenta el joven. -¿Quieres un poco? -alarga él la botella a su Padre, quien termina por tomar un gran trago.

-¡No hay señal en ningún lugar de este pozo terrible! -se queja Petzite golpeando el radio contra la pared.

-Ni los teléfonos tienen señal. -confirma su hermana.

-Un momento… ¿Dónde está el joven Zafiro? -nota Karmesite la falta del menor de los Black. Todos miran en torno y nadie ve al chico, hasta que escuchan una voz venida de arriba.

-¡Es imposible! ¡El verdadero "San José! -grita Zafiro Black, subido en uno de los estantes que contienen el vino y mirando por una muy pequeña ventana redonda que hay en una esquina. Diamante deja la botella y sube igual que su hermano hasta mirar por aquella ventana hacia afuera,donde el gran casco del navío fantasma se hallaba a muy poca distancia de ellos, pero lo suficientemente visible para que se pueda leer la leyenda lateral: "SAN JOSÉ"

-¡Increíble! ¡Lograron atraer al barco fantasma! -asombrado Diamante. -Me pregunto… ¿para qué lo quieren? ¿Crees que harían un trato por el tesoro? -cuestiona el de cabello plateado.

-¿Trato? ¿Rei tendría la forma de hacer un trato con marinos muertos del siglo XVIII? -inquieto Zafiro.

-Tiene el medallón, los restos de la mujer que amaba Santillán y una maldita capacidad para lograr lo que quiere, don que es envidiable. -argumenta el mayor. -igual no le servirá de nada, porque la vamos a denunciar a las autoridades colombianas y le van a quitar cada maldito doblón. -asegura con odio Diamante Black.

-¡Bien dicho, hijo! Si ella se empeña en enfrentarse a Santillán y sus marinos fantasma sola, déjala que lo haga, de igual modo todo el tesoro será nuestro, será la palabra de unos ladrones aventureros contra la de Demian Black. -orgulloso el doctor desde abajo, mientras Zafiro suspira sin comprender por qué él no puede compartir la alegría de su familia ante ese plan de arruinar a Rei y su equipo.

La chica de cabello negro ha tomado un sable del suelo e intenta contener a los marinos fantasma que cada vez caen en mayor cantidad a cubierta lanzando algunos tajos que son esquivados por estos.

-Rei… creo que esto no funciona… nos están acorralando. -dice asustada la rubia al sentir que han llegado casi al borde del barco. La joven de cabello negro muerde su labio en evidente gesto de preocupación, pero en ese momento varios de los atacantes caen al suelo derribados por disparos, y Rei mira de reojo como una viga de la vela mayor se ha soltado y va directo a ellas.

-¡Al suelo Serena! -jala ella a su amiga hasta tumbarla mientras el pesado palo pasa con fuerza derribando a su paso a muchos de los miembros de la tripulación fantasma que las acechan.

-¡Aléjense de ellas malditos zombis! -estalla la voz de Nataku, quien sostiene un cuchillo en su mano mientras Owen sujeta un palo con ambas manos, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de marineros hasta llegar al lado de las chicas y regresar a Nataku su pistola.

-¡Owen, Yamada, les dije que se quedaran en la cabina! -recrimina Rei.

-¡Bonita forma de dar las gracias por salvarlas! -la reprende Nataku. En ese momento, los hombres que habían herido, se levantan del suelo como si nada, mirándolos con odio.

-Serena ¿Están bien? -pregunta angustiado el joven griego, tomando de la mano a la rubia y ayudándola a levantarse.

-¡Dejen escenas melodramáticas para después! -les grita Nataku. Owen, Rei y él encaran a los atacantes y se encuentran espalda con espalda delante de aquellos hombres de otro mundo mientras Serena sigue atrás cargando el cofre dorado.

-¡Estúpidos Mortales! ¿Todavía creéis que podéis con nosotros? -grita uno de los marinos, sobreponiéndose al golpe que han recibido. -¡Acabaremos con Ustedes!

-¿Qué cosa dijo ese zombi, Pyro? -pregunta Nataku, quien no comprende el español.

-Créeme que no querrás saberlo. -inquiere Rei sujetando su sable con más fuerza.

-¡A ELLOS! -estalla el marino fantasma y con un grito de combate, todos se lanzan sobre los chicos.

-¡Eso si lo entendí! -grita Nataku asustado al verlos avanzar hacia ellos. -¡Demonios! ¡Vamos a morir! -añade el chico asustado, haciendo eco del miedo de los demás.

-¡ALTO! -los detiene una imponente voz y los hombres fantasma de la armada española obedecen al momento, deteniéndose a centímetros de los cuatro chicos y cuadrándose ante su capitán; el arrogante y apuesto joven de cabello negro con los dos medallones en el cuello y la cicatriz en su cara, camina por la cubierta del "San Joaquín", mirando con sus ojos negros penetrantes fijamente a Rei.

-¡José Fernández de Santillán! -murmura Serena impactada de ver delante de ella al hombre que encarnaba al mismo tiempo una hermosa historia de amor y una maldición terrible.

-Veo que no alardeabas cuando decíais que eráis capitana de un barco, mujer. -inicia el capitán caminando con los brazos cruzados hacia Rei, a quien evidentemente ha reconocido.

-Nunca alardeo de algo que no puedo hacer. -replica ella desafiante en español.

-Jamás os pregunté vuestro nombre, y quiero saberlo ahora que nos enfrentamos y os mande a la tumba. -Espeta Santillán con la empuñadura de su espada.

-Hino… Rei Hino. -responde ella con decisión.

-Señorita Rei Hino, tenéis mucho valor, pero poca cordura al intentar provocar nuestra ira, mucho más cuando esta ha estado contenida por trescientos años. ¿Sabéis algo? Mis hombres han buscado por siglos un responsable de nuestro purgatorio para hacerlo pagar, le informo que ahora vos ocupáis ese puesto. -los gritos furiosos de los marinos fantasma corroboran las palabras de Santillán.

-¿Siempre provocas ese efecto con los hombres que conoces? -cuestiona Nataku a Rei.

-Casi siempre. -añade ella. En ese momento los medallones que Santillán lleva al cuello comienzan a destellar con extraña luz brillante azul y roja. Los marinos fantasma al ver aquello se quedan petrificados porque saben lo que simboliza, es su liberación. Santillán mira también los medallones y luego a Rei.

-Así que conseguisteis los restos de mi amada Susana, mujer… ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ese día en el muelle tuve la certeza de que vos sabíais donde estaban solo de ver vuestros ojos!… ¡ENTRÉGADMELOS! -ordena con un voz potente el capitán.

-¡Ese no es el trato Santillán, antes de dártelos debes entregarme a la señorita Kaioh! -desafiante Rei dando dos pasos delante y apuntando con la espada directo al cuello del joven capitán. Una risotada de José Fernández de Santillán es la respuesta.

-Odio no saber de qué hablan. -se queja Nataku.

-Ella debió pedirle que libere a Michiru, escuché el apellido "Kaioh". -responde Owen.

-Algo me dice que Santillán no querrá negociar. -termina Serena muy asustada, abrazando el cofre dorado con los restos.

-Realmente mujer, debo admitir que tenéis agallas… ¿Qué os hace creer que estáis en posición de amenazarnos?... ¡ENTREGADME LOS RESTOS AHORA! -grita furioso Santillán, sacando su espada y tratando de herir a Rei, quien detiene la estocada y contraataca. El sonido de los dos aceros suena por el barco; nadie de la tripulación del "San José" osa intervenir en la batalla de su capitán, mucho menos los dos jóvenes y Serena. Los marinos fantasmas abren un círculo alrededor de los combatientes. Rei asesta una certera estocada y la punta de su sable se clava en el pecho del capitán del "San José", quien únicamente sonríe y la contraataca sin sufrir daño alguno.

-¡Qué demonios le pasa a Pyro! ¡Como se atreve a pelear con un hombre ya muerto! -admirado y sorprendido Nataku, pero mucho más se asombra al ver como de un giro inesperado de su sable, Rei hace que Santillán pierda el arma, que cae al suelo, mientras ella, con la punta de su espada, levanta las cadenas de los dos medallones que este lleva al pecho. El capitán del "San José" la mira con ojos centellantes de odio, mientras la tripulación observa incrédula, como aquella mujer había desarmado a su líder.

-¡Se lo diré de nuevo! ¡Entregue a la señorita Kaioh o lanzo al mar esos medallones! -apremia ella. Santillán molesto va a responder pero uno de sus hombres lo interrumpe.

-Señor… creo que querrá ver lo que encontramos. -habla el Segundo detrás de ellos. Rei mira entonces como los marinos del "San José" llevan sujetas con sogas y amenazando con sus armas a Ami y Minako, mientras cinco más intentan sujetar a una Makoto que no deja de forcejear.

-¡Suéltennos malditos zombis! -se queja Minako.

-Rei lo sentimos… solo nos atraparon y no pudimos hacer mucho. -se excusa Ami en japonés. Rei muerde su labio inferior frustrada por lo que ha pasado, mientras el capitán del "San José" se aleja de ella lentamente, escapando del filo de su arma de los medallones.

-Vos decidís, mujer, nos dais ese cofre de buena manera, o de igual modo lo tomamos por la fuerza pero… matamos a vuestra tripulación y a vos. ¡Elegid rápido porque no queremos esperar más tiempo! 300 años te dejan poca paciencia. -reitera Santillán.

-¡Escucha esto, Hino! ¡Si ahora ese tipo muerto te está amenazando con nuestra vida como en el muelle, más te vale que le des lo que pide porque no quiero morir! -apremia Minako amenazada con varias puntas de arma en el cuello y pecho. Rei sigue dudando, a pesar de lo serio de la situación, una parte de ella aun odiaba perder.

-Rei… si es verdad lo que dijo Mina solo hay que darle lo que pide, es todo, no hay discusión. -avanza Serena hacia ella con el cofre en las manos. La chica de cabello negro baja el arma y también la vista, al parecer resignada, dando un suspiro y clavando sus ojos en la cubierta del barco.

-Buena decisión, mujer, habéis demostrado un poco de cordura. -reitera Santillán y avanza hacia las dos mujeres. Serena se ha quedado al lado de Rei con el cofre dorado en sus manos, los medallones de Santillán brillan más y más conforme el capitán se acerca a ellas.

-¡Al fin! ¡Trescientos años de maldición terminarán! -grita emocionado un anciano marino al ver extenderse la mano del capitán hacia la caja, pero después todo ocurre muy rápido, Rei se lleva las manos hacia la parte lateral de su cinturón y abriendo una bolsa de este, saca un cartucho de dinamita, luego se interpone entre Santillán y Serena tomando el cofre dorado y coloca en la argolla de este el cartucho tomando luego un encendedor el cual acciona.

-¡Un momento! ¡No dé un paso más Santillán! ¡O me entrega a la señorita Kaioh o vuelo este cofre con los restos de su amada! -amenaza ella accionando el botón que enciende la llama. El asustado capitán del "San José" da un salto atrás y un murmullo de terror se deja oír departe de los marinos.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? ¡HINO ESTAS DEMENTE! ¡NOS VOLARAS A TODOS! -incrédula Mina al verla acercar la flama del encendedor a la mecha de la dinamita.

-¡El tiempo corre, Santillán! ¡Quiero ver a la señorita Kaioh ahora!… ¡AHORA! -apremia Rei con total sangre fría.

-¡No os atreveríais a hacerlo detonar, mujer! ¡No si está implicada vuestra vida y la de vuestra gente! -A su pesar, temeroso Santillán de los alcances de Rei.

-No rete mi capacidad de riesgo, capitán. Créame que no me importaría morir, porque al menos yo sí descansaría en paz, según creen Ustedes, sin embargo, si esta caja desaparece, ¿Qué será de sus pobres almas?... ¿Le parece que la eternidad será tiempo suficiente para que se arrepienta de no haber tomado la decisión correcta?. -amenaza ella.-está en sus manos… la señorita Kaioh o los restos de su amada desaparecen con nosotros…

-¡Diablos! Pyro sí que tiene valor… -susurra Nataku al lado de Owen. -me pregunto si de verdad estaría dispuesta a volarnos a todos…

-Ella no lo haría… ¿Cierto, Serena? -también dudando Owen, mirando a la rubia que no sabe que responder, ya que ella misma duda de si su amiga lo haría o no, más al ver el brillo de decisión en los ojos amatista.

José Fernández de Santillán mira con furia a la mujer que es capaz de amenazarlo de aquella manera. Tras él, la angustiada tripulación del "San José" lanza gritos a favor o en contra de que su capitán acepte el chantaje de esa joven, pero dentro de sí, José sabe que aunque deseara, no podría cumplir con su exigencia porque Michiru no estaba con ellos.

-El tiempo pasa capitán… ¿Qué elije? -insiste ella.

-Escucha esto mujer… aunque yo deseara cumplir tu petición no puedo… porque… -las palabras de Santillán son interrumpidas por un grito de mujer que sale del "San José".

-¡OWEN! -se escucha la voz que resuena con fuerza en el otro barco. Todos giran la vista para ver a la joven de cabello aguamarina que ha salido de la bodega del barco fantasma, al tiempo que los marinos que quedan en el "San José" le abren paso hasta llegar a la baranda y detenerse mirando al otro barco.

-¡Michiru! -le responde el chico griego emocionado al verla.

-¡Viniste por mí! -emocionada hasta las lagrimas ella.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Michiru aquí? -cuestiona Santillán.

-¡Espera, iré por ti! -alborozado Owen salta por la orilla y tomando uno de las arpones de los marinos del "San José", de un impulso se lanza hasta el barco fantasma, cayendo al suelo y levantándose rápidamente, mientras su prima corre hacia él y lo abraza con fuerza, llorando en su pecho.

-Así que ella es Michiru. -balbucea Serena y sonríe. -se parece mucho a Owen.

-¡Tenía tanto miedo de no volver a verte! ¿Y Axel? -cuestiona la chica.

-Él no está aquí, pero también te ha buscado, todos lo hemos hecho, ahora regresarás a casa con nosotros. -la calma el chico acariciando su cabello. -Vámonos, no tengas miedo. -dice él y vuelve a subir a la orilla de cubierta con la chica de la mano.

-¡No le permitan abordar! -ruge Santillán a su gente, que se acerca rodeando con armas a los dos jóvenes, mientras Owen protege a su prima con su cuerpo.

-¡Alto! ¡Si se atreven a detenerlos volamos todos! -amenaza Rei y enciende la mecha de la dinamita ante un grito unánime de terror de los marinos fantasmas, a los que se unen los de los chicos de la tripulación.

-¡Rei! ¿Qué vas a hacer? -estalla asustada Serena, pero no puede evitar que la mecha lance chispas ni que un aterrado Santillán grite algo en español que ella no comprende.

-¡Permitidles el paso! -grita el capitán a su gente, a quien no le queda más que obedecer y se retiran dejando avanzar a Owen y a la chica hacia la borda del navío fantasma.

-¡Yamada!… ayúdalos a llegar. -pide Rei al joven peli plateado, quien asiente y se acerca a la orilla, tomando otra cuerda salta al "San José" y ayuda a Owen a regresar con la chica en sus brazos. Los marinos que tenían sujetas a Ami, Lita y Mina las sueltan y ellas corren hacia donde están sus amigos.

-Michiru… -murmura Santillán conmovido al ver a la chica allí y camina hacia ellos.

-¡Aléjese Santillán o volaré los restos! -amenaza Rei aún con la dinamita encendida.

-¡No hagas eso por favor! -grita la joven de cabello aguamarina hablando en español. Todos la miran asombrados de su reacción. Michiru se aleja de su primo y camina hacia Rei. -Por favor, no puedes condenarlos a más tortura. Dale los restos de Susana y deja que descansen en paz… por favor… -suplica ella llorosa.

-Señorita Kaioh… -incrédula Rei.

-Michiru… -conmovido Santillán de verla suplicar por ellos. Todos los marinos fantasma parecen igual de conmovidos que su líder de la reacción de su ex prisionera.

-No te conozco ni sé quién eres, pero sé que si te ruego esto en nombre del amor me entenderás… José, Susana y todos estos hombres merecen la paz… ¡te lo suplico! ¡Dales ese cofre! -las lágrimas caen de los ojos color de mar y la chica japonesa a su pesar se siente conmovida, saca la dinamita de la argolla dorada y le arranca la mecha, la cual cae al suelo donde termina de consumirse. Luego alarga a Michiru el cofre dorado.

-Entréguelo usted misma, señorita Kaioh. -suplica Rei. La joven sonríe y toma la caja por la argolla de arriba caminando luego hacia el capitán del "San José".

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Soy solo yo o parece que la prima de Owen tiene el síndrome de Estocolmo? -se queja Minako, que permanece detrás de Nataku, asustada.

-No creo que sea eso Mina, sin embargo, parece que Santillán no es precisamente el villano de este cuento. -Reitera Makoto igualmente conmovida. La joven de cabello aguamarina llega frente a José con el cofre dorado en sus manos, los medallones rojo y azul lanzan destellos de luces increíbles cuando se acerca sonriente.

-Aquí lo tienes, la llave a tu descanso eterno. -alarga Michiru la caja metálica. Santillán sonríe y alarga su mano acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

-Gracias Michiru, gracias por mostrarme que aun existen almas buenas en este mundo terrible.

-Dile a Susana que deseo que su amor dure por siempre. -responde la chica.

-Ella lo sabe y seguramente enviará sus bendiciones sobre tu prometido y sobre ti para que sean tan felices como nosotros no pudimos serlo. -acaba el joven capitán. Serena no puede evitar que las lágrimas también caigan de sus ojos aunque no comprende lo que ellos hablan.

Michiru le alarga el cofre al capitán del "San José", quien lo toma en sus manos. Los destellos rojo y azul que salen de los medallones lo envuelven como un gran espiral luminoso de la cabeza a los pies y justo en ese momento, el cielo nocturno del mar Caribe se ilumina con una extraña luz que aparece abriendo las nubes negras con relámpagos, que cubrían a la embarcación fantasma. Es un brillo tan cegador que hace que las chicas, Owen y Nataku se cubren los ojos. Poco a poco los hombres con traje de la armada española comienzan a desaparecer entre fulgores de luz, uno a uno, como si se fueran desintegrando en pequeños fragmentos de polvo luminoso que se esparce con la brisa del mar.

-¡Increíble! ¡Era verdad! ¡La fuerza de la maldición era verdad! -asombrada Serena ante el prodigio que contempla. Lentamente los seiscientos marinos del barco fantasma, desaparece de la vista de todos quedando solo en medio del barco José Fernández de Santillán, que con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mira hacia arriba sin que la luz lo ciegue. El cofre se abre entonces y de este escapan haces de luz dorada que cubren al hombre del tajo en la cara y se elevan al cielo.

-¡Susana! -grita levantando la mano mientras se comienza a elevar hacia el cielo aún con el cofre en sus manos.

-¡JOSÉ! -se escucha claramente una voz femenina salida del cielo y el hombre de la cicatriz en el rostro comienza a desaparecer lentamente, hasta que se pierde de vista. En ese instante la luz brillante lanza un tremendo destello esférico, parecido a una explosión hacia la cubierta del barco, derribándolos al suelo. La explosión de luz ha sido tan intensa y tan grande que los miembros de "Fénix Odyssey" tardan un poco en reaccionar. Rei es la primera que frotando sus ojos se levanta y corre hacia la orilla de la baranda de la cubierta. La oscuridad de la noche ha regresado al mar Caribe y la joven de cabello negro puede ver ahora como el antiguo barco de la armada española que ha recuperado su tenebrosa y vieja apariencia, se parte por la mitad en el casco de proa y se hunde lentamente en las entrañas del mar.

-Se acabó el misterio del galeón "San José". -sentencia ella sonriente. Owen despierta entonces y mira en torno a todos desmayados, luego se acerca a Serena y la mueve sujetándola del hombro.

-¿Serena? ¿Estás bien? -la joven abre los ojos aún aturdida y ve el rostro preocupado del joven griego, el cual tarda en enfocar.

-Owen… ¿Qué ocurrió? -pregunta Serena frotando su cabeza confundida.

-Parece que tal como dijiste, terminó la maldición. -la ayuda el joven a levantarse.

-¿Y tu prima? -cuestiona Serena.

-Está aquí, con nosotros. Iré a despertarla. -Corre Owen junto a la chica que yace en el suelo. Serena, todavía mareada, se sujeta de las cuerdas del barco y se acerca a la orilla, donde Rei mira hacia el mar, pudiendo observar por sí misma como la punta del palo mayor con la desgarrada bandera española, termina de hundirse.

-Parece que todo terminó al fin. -añade Serena.

-Te equivocas, Odango, más bien acaba de empezar. Ahora nosotros sabemos exactamente el lugar en que está hundido el más grande tesoro de la historia de la humanidad.

-Nosotros y… los Black… ¿O te olvidas de que los tenemos encerrados abajo y son testigos de todo? -pregunta la rubia preocupada.

-Claro que no lo olvido, de hecho, he estado pensado en una buena forma de utilizarlos en nuestro favor… escúchame atentamente. -inicia Rei aquella charla bajo la atenta mirada de Serena. Poco a poco los demás comienzan a recuperarse de aquella explosión de energía. Makoto ayuda a levantarse a Mina, quien sigue algo mareada y Nataku ayuda a Ami a ponerse en pié y sentarse en una silla de las muchas derribadas que hay sobre la cubierta del barco-restaurante.

-Yamada, ven con nosotros. -pide Rei al chico.

-Anda Nataku, ve con ellas, yo cuido de Ami y Mina. -asegura Makoto, el joven asiente y sigue a la rubia y a la pelinegra bajo cubierta.

-Rei… ¿Qué te hace pensar que esa explosión de energía del "San José" afectó también a los Black? -inquieta Serena mientras atraviesan el largo pasillo hacia la bodega de vinos.

-Eso. Allí está el pobre de Pedro también desmayado. -señala ella al chico colombiano, que yace en el suelo.

-¡Pedro! -llama Serena angustiada y se agacha a reanimarlo. Rei mete la mano en el bolsillo del joven y saca las llaves de la bodega de vinos, la cual abre.

-Oye, Pyro, ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? -pregunta Nataku al ver como ella abre la puerta y dentro de la bodega se ve a todo el equipo de "Black Odyssey" desmayado en el suelo.

-Para que me ayudes a hacer esto. -añade ella tomando unas botellas de vino y rociando con estas las ropas de las chicas y de Demian Black. -toma otra botella y moja a Zafiro y su petulante hermano… ¡De prisa! ¡Antes que despierten! -apremia ella. Nataku sonríe, entendiendo lo que ella desea.

-Definitivamente eres una cosa seria como delincuente. Algo más… ¿Qué tanto guardas en los bolsillos de tu cinto? Te he visto sacar de allí navajas, guantes, un arpón y ahora dinamita.

-Cosas útiles, Yamada, ya que cuando uno es explorador, se aprende gracias a las dificultades que se pasa y es así que se aprende que hay algunas cosas imprescindibles que siempre debes llevar encima. -Responde ella. -ahora vamos a terminar de hacer pasar por ebrios a los Black. -sonríe ella. Nataku se detiene con la botella de vino abierta en su mano. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿También te vas a poner con escrúpulos como Serena? -Recrimina ella.

-Para nada. -Añade vertiendo algo de vino blanco sobre la ropa de Diamante Black. -En esto sí que te apoyo. -Rápidamente los dos terminan de mojar con vino a los hombres y mujeres desmayados. Rei entonces mete la llave en el bolsillo de Zafiro Black y sale de allí junto con Nataku, dejando antes la ventana circular abierta y cerrando la puerta. Afuera, Serena ya hizo reaccionar a Pedro y lo ayuda a levantarse.

-Listo, ahora a darnos prisa en huir en el barco de los Black. -decide ella.

-¿Rei sama? ¿Qué pasó? -aun sin entender nada Pedro.

-No es momento de explicar amigo, sino de alejarnos. -termina ella mientras Nataku ayuda al joven colombiano y los cuatro suben a cubierta.

-Rei… ¿Lo hiciste? -A su pesar, angustiada Serena de la suerte de los Black.

-Pero claro que lo hice, seguro no se quitan el olor a alcohol en dos semanas. -Salen al fin a cubierta, donde las chicas las esperan. -Ami… Aino… ¿Cómo están?

-Aún algo desconcertadas por lo que pasó… a mi me da vueltas la cabeza y tengo náuseas. -responde Mina.

-Igual yo, pero ya me puedo levantar. -asiente Ami.

-¿Dónde está Owen? -pregunta Serena al no verlo.

-Owen fue a la cabina con su prima, quería darle algo de agua para reanimarla. -informa Makoto.

-Bien, Mako chan, tenemos que regresar rápido a Cartagena, y antes de llegar, abordaremos el pequeño barco de los Black y nos perderemos anónimamente en el puerto, y dejamos el "San Joaquín" a la deriva. -decide Rei.

-¿Y luego qué? -interroga Minako.

-Luego, a buscar la forma de sacar el tesoro del mar antes que las autoridades nos descubran. -añade como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo Rei. -Aino… ¿Crees poder encontrar este lugar de nuevo sin un mapa?

-¡Subestimas mis capacidades Hino! Claro que soy capaz, no solo de encontrarlo sin mapa sino de trazar uno de memoria. -con autosuficiencia la cartógrafa.

-¡Maravilloso! Definitivamente haces que valga la pena haberte soportado este tiempo. -burlona Rei.

-Entonces chicos, a toda máquina de regreso a Cartagena. -reitera Makoto dirigiéndose a popa, donde está amarrada la pequeña embarcación de los Black, seguida de todos.

**Tres horas más tarde…**

Zafiro Black es el primero en despertar de aquel terrible desmayo, se sujeta la cabeza y cuando su visión se aclara mira en torno a su Padre y hermano, así como a las chicas desmayadas.

-¡Padre! ¡Diamante!. -Los mueve el chico y al hacerlo, de su bolso cae algo metálico al suelo. Lo levanta y no puede creer lo que ve. -¡Por Dios! ¡La llave! -El doctor Black se incorpora también y se sujeta la cabeza sin entender todo lo que ha pasado.

-¿Dónde estamos?... ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza y por qué demonios huele tanto a vino? -se queja el antropólogo.

-¡Papá! ¡La tengo! ¡Tengo la llave para salir de aquí! -grita Zafiro de pie, delante de la puerta donde mete la llave y esta se abre fácilmente, revelando el pasillo del barco.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? -asombrado Demian Black, quien aún no logra caminar y se apoya en un estante de la bodega de vinos.

-No lo sé, estaba en mi bolsillo… ¡Diamante! ¡Despierta! -golpea levemente la mejilla de su hermano, quien comienza a reaccionar.

-¿Por qué estoy mojado y siento la cabeza como si me la hubiesen aplastado con un mazo? -se queja el de cabello plata.

-¡Petzite! ¡Calaverite! ¡Chicas, despierten! -apremia Zafiro a las mujeres de su equipo, quienes también comienzan a levantarse y reaccionar ayudadas por él. Diamante camina con paso vacilante hacia afuera y mira el pasillo desierto.

-¿Cómo Demonios abrieron esto? -asombrado, Demian sale también ya mas repuesto del desmayo y camina hacia afuera, seguido de su hijo. Al llegar al final suben las escaleras y salen a cubierta. Diamante se cubre los ojos pues la luz del sol lo lastima al igual que su Padre. -¿Es que acaso es ya de día?... ¿Qué pasó?

-No tengo idea… creo que estamos a la deriva. Hay que revisar la cabina y cerciorarnos de que estamos solos. ¡Anda!. -Apremia el doctor Black a su hijo mayor, quien asiente y se aleja hacia la cabina de control del barco. Por la escalera, van subiendo las cuatro chicas del equipo y Zafiro, quien ayuda a Berjerite a sentarse en una de las muchas sillas ahora derribadas de lo que fue la zona de cena en cubierta de aquel barco. Luego de dejar a la chica con sus hermanas, Zafiro Black se acerca a su Padre, quien mira por la borda de la embarcación.

-¿Papá? ¿Ya saben qué pasó? -pregunta él.

-Eso es justo lo que trato de averiguar, no entiendo por qué la hija de Akane Hino nos dejaría a la deriva en este barco… ¿Qué pretende? -duda el hombre.

-¡Padre! ¡Padre! Tal como dijiste, esto está totalmente abandonado, el timón estaba atado con unas cuerdas y con un rumbo fijo, desconectaron los motores y nos dejaron a la deriva. -informa Diamante llegando corriendo al lado de su Padre.

-Doctor Black, si desea iré a inspeccionar lo que sucede en cabina y a tratar de saber en dónde estamos o hacia a dónde vamos. -se ofrece Calaverite, la experta en transportes del equipo. Demian asiente con la cabeza y la chica se aleja con una de sus hermanas mientras Karmesite se queda con Berjerite, quien trata en recuperarse del mareo.

-No sé por qué esto no me gusta nada, tengo un mal presentimiento. Fue demasiada coincidencia que esa llave estuviera en tu bolsillo y ahora esto. -inquieto el doctor Black. En ese momento se escucha el sonido de motores y una voz que en español grita por medio de un amplificador de una bocina.

-¡DETENGAN EL BARCO Y DENSE PRESOS EN NOMBRE DE LA GUARDIA COSTERA DE COLOMBIA! -Demian Black, que sabe bastante bien español, frunce el ceño al escuchar aquello y atraviesa corriendo el barco hasta estribor, asomándose por la borda para ver a más de veinte lanchas de la policía turística y cinco yates grandes conducidos por guardacostas que los rodean.

-¿Padre? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dicen esos hombres? -asustado Zafiro. Demian Black presiona los puños en la borda del barco.

-¡Maldita seas hija de Akane Hino! -golpea con furia el eminente antropólogo, entendiendo la trampa en la que han caído.

-¡PONGAN LAS MANOS EN ALTO Y NO SE RESISTAN AL ARRESTO! -insiste la voz mientras las lanchas de gobierno rodean al enorme barco-restaurante.

"**Paco´s Restaurante y Taberna" Plaza Santo Domingo, Cartagena de Indias, 5 y media de la mañana.**

En una de las más alejadas mesas de aquel discreto restaurante, se hallan reunidos los jóvenes japoneses aquella mañana. Un mesero les deja unos platos con comida, tazas de café y unas cervezas sobre la mesa, luego se aleja. Minako es la primera en tomar el tarro de espumante líquido amarillo y beberlo casi de golpe.

-¡Gran Kami, Mina! Bébetelo con calma. -la detiene Ami.

-Por favor, Mizuno, no me limites, luego de todo lo que nos pasó esta noche no puedes pedirme calma. -se resiste la modelo rubia y sujeta el tarro delante de Ami, tomándolo también.

-Bien, mientras Aino termina de ponerse ebria, les diré por qué vinimos a un restaurante y no a las oficinas o al hotel. -Inicia Rei aquella charla.

-Y más vale que sea una buena explicación, Pyro, porque yo siento unas ganas tremendas de comer algo y dormir, esto ha sido maratónico y horrible, siento como si me hubiese pasado encima una aplanadora. -Se queja Nataku comiendo ávidamente una enorme hamburguesa que le ha dejado el mesero.

-Hay muchos motivos, Yamada, y trataré de exponerlos por orden de importancia. Número uno, no estamos en el hotel por seguridad, ahora estamos fuera de la ley.

-¡Que noticia! Lo estuvimos desde el mismo momento en que se te ocurrió meterte a esa cripta en la catedral e ignorar el letrero de PROHIBIDO, y desde allí toda tu cadena de locuras acabando con esta última de robar un barco o haber estado a punto de volarnos a todos con dinamita. -comenta Mina que deja de comer el gran plato que contiene pollo con verduras.

-Espera, Minako, déjala que hable. -La detiene Ami, en ese momento Owen y Pedro llegan a la taberna juntos.

-Lamentamos la demora. Dejamos a Michiru durmiendo en el hotel y regresamos lo más rápido posible; afortunadamente a estas horas de la mañana no hay ya tanto tráfico. -Habla Owen, sentándose en una silla. -Jamás pensé que una taberna estuviera abierta a las cinco y media de la mañana.

-Esta sí, Thalassa san, aquí abren las veinticuatro horas, por eso lo sugerí como punto de reunión. -reitera Pedro.

-Perfecto, estando todos presentes, daré inicio a la reunión. -Continúa la chica de cabellos negros. -Nos quedamos en que estamos fuera de la ley… ¿Cierto? -Bebiendo un sorbo de café amargo, que fue lo único que pidió, contrastando con sus compañeros que había pedido comida como para un regimiento.

-Lo cual ya sabíamos desde hace mucho tiempo. -Completa Serena, teniendo delante de ella, un plato con el omelet que había pedido.

-Pues ahora lo estaremos doblemente, porque sabemos el lugar verdadero del hundimiento del galeón "San José" y vamos a quedarnos con ese tesoro, lo cual nos hace casi piratas. -decidida la líder del "Fénix Odyssey".

-Realmente no sé como lo haremos, porque supongo legalmente ese tesoro pertenece al gobierno colombiano. -se aventura Makoto hablando con la boca llena del plato de camarones que comía.

-No del todo, oficialmente no hay una ley internacional sobre tesoros submarinos, no se sabe si pertenecen al país en donde fueron encontrados, al país de origen del navío o a quienes los descubren. Es un tema muy espinoso en relación a derecho internacional. -habla la inteligente joven de cabello azul y come un pedazo de melón del plato de fruta que tiene delante.

-Ami chan tiene razón; como arqueólogo subacuático he sabido de casos de barcos encontrados en aguas extranjeras como el galeón _"Nuestra Señora de las Mercedes_", donde aún hay disputa legal entre la empresa americana que lo descubrió, España, que reclama el tesoro como su propiedad y Perú que dice ser el propietario por ser el lugar de procedencia del oro de los doblones. -indica Owen aceptando el pedazo de pan dulce que le alarga Serena. -y como ese caso hay muchos más.

-De modo que si sacamos el tesoro del "San José" del fondo del Mar del Caribe, nos enfrentaríamos a este tipo de problemas legales… ¿Cierto? -comenta Makoto molesta.

-Entre otros muchos, sobre todo con el gobierno de Colombia, porque les recuerdo que nuestros buenos y, ahora espero presos amigos, los Black, tienen un acta firmada por el gobierno de Colombia y el ayuntamiento de Cartagena que los faculta como descubridores oficiales de galeones hundidos en donde todo lo que descubran pertenece al gobierno colombiano. -Recuerda Rei picando con su tenedor un pedazo del omelett del plato de Serena y llevándoselo a la boca.

-¡Oye! Tú dijiste que no tenías hambre. -Se queja la rubia retirando el plato del lado de su amiga.

-Eso es cierto, ese documento existe en el ayuntamiento de Colombia y cuenta con el respaldo de la Alcaldesa. -reitera Pedro.

-¿Y cómo esperamos sacar el tesoro del fondo del mar? Sea de la manera que sea se dará cuenta el gobierno, es imposible que cinco millones de dólares en doblones de oro sean sacados del mar sin llamar la atención. -sigue Nataku.

-Eso lo sé, y justamente es el motivo de esta reunión. Tenemos aproximadamente cuatro días antes de que la situación de los Black se aclare legalmente y denuncien el lugar del hundimiento, algo que aseguro harán, entonces debemos actuar rápido. -añade Rei.

-¿Actuar rápido? ¿Rápido para qué, Rei? ¿Es que todavía crees que es posible quedarnos con una parte del tesoro? -Asombrada Serena.

-No con una parte Odango, con todo el tesoro. -Con sonrisa de autosuficiencia ella bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

-Espera, Hino, yo entiendo que estás loca, pero… ¡Esto es demasiado! -se alarma Minako estrellando sus cubiertos en el plato.

-Por lo general no apoyo las exageraciones de Mina, Rei, pero esta vez no puedo sino unirme a la causa. Todo tiene límites y esta vez creo que deberemos conformarnos con haber rescatado a la señorita Kaioh y olvidarnos del oro. -apoya Ami.

-¡Jamás! -Salta Rei golpeando con su puño la mesa. -¿Crees que les dejaré a los Black y a Colombia este tesoro por el cual nosotros luchamos, pasamos peligros, desciframos claves imposibles y arriesgamos la vida? ¡Nosotros merecemos ese tesoro más que nadie! -airada Rei.

-Tranquila Rei, entendemos eso, pero dinos, ¿Cómo vamos a evitar que los Black o el gobierno de Colombia se queden con él? Es imposible.-añade Ami.

-No lo es Ami chan, no del todo, conozco a la gente perfecta para hacer el trabajo de sacar el oro del fondo del mar. -asegura Rei con decisión.

-Rei… prometiste no tratar más con Ursus y su gente. -preocupada Serena, adivinando la idea de su amiga.

-Dije "Si no es necesario" Odango y ahora lo es. Sabes que Ursus puede con el trabajo, que tiene la maquinaria y la experiencia de hacerlo con discreción, y aun mejor, rápido. -asiente Rei.

-¿Podemos saber quién diablos es Ursus? -interroga Makoto.

-Ursus es el líder de los "Black Crowns", un grupo de contrabandistas de piezas de arte con redes por todo el mundo, capaces de transportar la estatua de la libertad de Estados Unidos a Australia eludiendo aduanas y sin que nadie se dé cuenta de ello. -comenta Nataku con tono de molestia.

-¿Los conoces? -asombrada Minako.

-Hemos tenido algunos… encuentros desagradables. Pero no les debería sorprender que yo, que todos saben soy un pillo, los conozca, sino el hecho de que Pyro los conozca. -regresa Nataku la pregunta mirando a Rei. -No entiendo cómo es que te quejas de lo que yo hago si tú tratas con tipos como los "Black Crowns". -airado el joven dirigiéndose a la chica de ojos amatista.

-Eso no es tu problema, Yamada, si los conoces sabes que no alardeo. Ursus y su gente pueden con el trabajo. Vamos a sacar esos doblones antes de tres días. -asegura Rei.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer después, señorita Hino? -se oye una voz en japonés a sus espaldas. Todos miran atrás de ellos al hombre rubio de anteojos oscuros, que recargado en la pared del bar se dirige a ellos, y se quita los lentes mostrando sus ojos azules. Ami se queda mirándolo asombrada y descubre en él al joven que las espiaba en la catedral, al que la salvó de los marinos fantasmas y los ayudó a huir de la policía turística.

-¡Es él! -escapa de sus labios sin que ella pueda contenerse, el atractivo rubio se detiene cerca del grupo de extranjeros y sigue hablando.

-Su plan para extraer el tesoro del "San José" es bueno; contrabandistas profesionales con la maquinaria adecuada lo harían fácilmente, sin embargo no han considerado un aspecto mucho más preocupante para Ustedes, ¿Qué harán para transportar esos doblones? Porque legalmente y en acuerdo a la Convención sobre la Protección del Patrimonio Cultural Subacuático de la UNESCO que entró en vigor el 2 de enero de 2009, si se halla en aguas Colombianas pertenece a Colombia, y si está en aguas internacionales, le pertenece a la humanidad, entiéndase, a la UNESCO. -habla el chico rubio llegando al lado de los jóvenes y colocando encima de la mesa del restaurante unas hojas impresas en computadora que apoyan esos datos, resaltados con marcador amarillo.

-¿Quién es usted? -desconfiada Rei poniéndose de pie. -¿Y cómo es que sabe sobre el "San José"?

-Sé lo que hacen y a qué vinieron a Cartagena porque por orden de mi jefe los he estados siguiendo discretamente, esperando el momento de que me necesitaran, el cual es ahora. -informa el joven desconocido.

-¿Y quién es su jefe? Porque si me dice que Demian Black le romperé la cara. -se levanta Nataku tomando al rubio de la camisa.

-Tranquilo Yamada san, no se altere, mi jefe no es Demian Black, sino el señor Constantinidis. -lo calma el rubio retirando las fuertes manos del joven de su camisa, la cual alisa de nuevo.

-¿Theo? -asombrado Owen. -¿Theo lo contrató?

-Así es, el señor Constantinidis me contrató y me pidió que me mantuviera cerca de Ustedes, vigilando sus actividades, y que solo interviniera en caso de ser estrictamente necesario y sobre todo cuando el equipo requiriera mis servicios. Me presento, mi nombre es Fye Katsuji, abogado especialista en derecho internacional. -saca él una tarjeta que alarga a Serena.

-¿Un abogado? No entiendo en qué puede ayudar un abogado a este equipo. -desconfiada Rei. -ni tampoco me creo que Theo te haya mandado. -se cruza ella de brazos.

-El señor Constantinidis me advirtió sobre su desconfianza señorita Hino, así que tengo como probarlo. -añade el rubio tomando su móvil y marcando un número pregrabado. -¿Señor? Soy Katsuji, me he presentado al equipo pero tal como advirtió, la señorita Hino no me cree, así que si pudiera hablar con ella y explicarle me haría in gran favor… bien… la comunico. -alarga él el teléfono a Rei, que lo toma.

-¿Theo sama?... si soy yo… -se aleja ella de la mesa hablando por el móvil.

-¿Me puedo sentar? -pide Fye.

-Claro Katsuji san, aquí a mi lado hay un lugar disponible. -le sonríe Mina al atractivo abogado. Este sonríe y clava sus ojos azules en Ami, quien desvía la mirada. Ella se haya sentada junto a la silla vacía y el rubio se acerca y se sienta a su lado. -bien, ya que parece que trabajaremos juntos creo que nos presentaremos, mi nombre es Minako Aino, pero tú me puedes decir Mina… ¿Puedo llamarte Fye? -pregunta ella.

-Puede llamarme como guste. -sonríe él.

-Mis amigas, Mako chan, experta en transportes e ingeniería, Serena, especialista en ritualidad y cosmovisión, el guapo de allá es Owen, arqueólogo subacuático, Pedro, nuestro amigo de Cartagena y guía de turistas, el sexy de cabello plata es Nati kun y finalmente Ami. -presenta Mina.

-Ami… hermoso nombre ¿Tiene algún apellido además de sus hermosos ojos azules, señorita? -cuestiona Fye a la chica peliazul, sonriéndole. Ella se sonroja mientras todos los chicos del equipo dejan escuchar una rechifla de asombro ante el claro coqueteo del abogado rubio hacia Ami.

-No tengo por qué decírselo. -determina ella y recorre su silla lejos del joven.

-Chicos, parece que Katsuji tenía razón, Theo lo contrató y aconseja que escuchemos sus recomendaciones para un mejor desenlace de nuestra aventura. -Reitera Rei, sentándose en la mesa.

-Me alegra que lo haya comprobado por Usted misma, Hino san, y ahora me dedicaré a demostrar por mi mismo los motivos por los que me contrataron como abogado de "Fénix Odyssey"-reitera él.

-Le escuchamos entonces. -indica Rei.

-En primer lugar, deben saber que se hallan en una situación muy comprometida, legalmente hablando claro. -inicia Fye.

-¡Que novedad! eso ya lo sabíamos. -desconfiado aun Nataku.

-Déjeme explicarme, Yamada san, contemplemos todos los posibles escenarios que puedan surgir: número uno, los contrabandistas piratas de Hino sama sacan el tesoro del fondo del mar y después, al intentar sacarlo del país, el gobierno Colombiano los descubre y entonces seguramente serán acusados de intentar lucrar con el patrimonio cultural del gobierno y procesados legalmente sin importar que sean extranjeros. -inicia él.

-¿Y no hay forma de sacar el oro de Colombia sin que se entere el gobierno? -pregunta Makoto.

-Buena pregunta señorita, y la respuesta es evidente. No lo hay. Para transportar ese oro hasta Japón necesitamos un lugar donde depositar los doblones cerca de aquí antes de trasladarlos y de preferencia garantías aduanales. -reitera el rubio abogado.

-El abogado tiene razón, Pyro, me las he visto con tesoros hundidos antes, aunque no de estas proporciones; una cosa es sacarlos y otra muy diferente es dónde diablos ponerlos, y si hemos de creer lo que dices, estamos hablando de cinco mil millones de dólares en doblones de oro que no son nada discretos. -opina Nataku.

-Exactamente, como bien dijo Yamada san, luego de sacarlo del agua, deberán contar con un lugar donde guardar los doblones y después ver la forma de transportarlos, y debe ser un lugar seguro, con facilidades aduanales y de transportación legal. -indica Fye. -o lo más legal que se pueda aparentar.

-Eso sería imposible en Colombia por obvias razones. -opina Owen. -no permitirían siquiera que lo sacáramos del país.

-A no ser, claro, que encontráramos otro lugar cercano en donde poder contener el tesoro fuera de la jurisdicción colombiana. -sugiere Rei y sus ojos se cruzan con los de Fye. Ambos sonríen.

-Veo que el señor Constantinidis no exageraba cuando dijo que Usted y yo nos entenderíamos, Hino sama. -añade Fye.

-Katsuji san, ¿A qué se refieren Rei y Usted? -pregunta Serena preocupada al ver el brillo que adivina en los ojos de su amiga y que conoce muy bien.

-Trataré de explicarme mejor. No hay forma legal posible de que ese tesoro sea suyo. Sin embargo podemos encontrar opciones. Joven, corríjame si mi información es incorrecta. -se dirige a Pedro el abogado. -pero creo recordar que Nicaragua y Colombia mantienen una querella legal en la corte de La Haya por la soberanía de las Islas de San Andrés y Providencia así como problemas territoriales en la Costa de Mosquitos… ¿Cierto?-cuestiona a Pedro el abogado japonés.

-Tiene razón señor abogado, ese conflicto lleva años sin solución legal, tanto que las relaciones diplomáticas de ambos países se han visto afectadas a niveles insospechados los últimos años. -reitera el chico cartagenero.

-Lo cual facilita enormemente nuestros planes. ¿Qué pasaría si convencemos al gobierno Nicaragüense de que nos facilite un lugar donde depositar el tesoro, así como facilidades aduanales, a cambio claro de una parte del tesoro? -propone Fye.

-¡Pero eso es ilegal! ¡Estamos privando a Colombia de un tesoro que legalmente le corresponde por leyes internacionales! -salta de su asiento Ami, indignada.

-Realmente no es así, Ami, el tratado de la UNESCO no ha sido ratificado y firmado por Colombia y difícilmente entrará en vigor o será respetado, además Colombia no es dueña de nada; el barco era español, el oro Peruano y quienes arriesgamos el pellejo contra los marinos fantasmas fuimos nosotros así que me queda claro quienes merecemos el tesoro. -defiende Rei.

-A mí tampoco me gusta esa opción, estamos arriesgando mucho, ¿Qué pasa si el gobierno de Nicaragua no acepta y decide denunciarnos? -inquieta Serena.

-El gobierno va a aceptar, si se trata de vérselas con su enemigo diplomático y además de ganar una parte muy jugosa de dinero para ellos, con seguridad te digo que sí aceptarán, rubia. -comenta Nataku.

-De ser así sería más factible poder transportar el oro hasta Japón, incluso por partes, sin riesgo alguno. Es mucho más sencillo sacar los doblones del mar colombiano y llevarlos a Nicaragua en varios viajes. -comenta Makoto.

-Y de momento el tiempo es nuestro peor enemigo. Antes de que los Black se libren de la cárcel e intenten llevar a las autoridades al lugar del hundimiento, debemos haber tomado ese tesoro y dejar solo el casco del "San José" debajo del mar. -determina Rei.

-Si me dan autorización puedo ganar tiempo viajando ahora mismo a Managua a entrevistarme con las autoridades correspondientes. -opina Fye.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo, sigo creyendo que aunque perdamos el oro es mejor hacer todo por la vía legal e informar al gobierno Colombiano del hallazgo. -opina Serena.

-Apoyo a Serena. Tendríamos reconocimiento internacional por el descubrimiento aunque no tengamos el tesoro, en mi caso eso bastaría. -asiente la peliazul.

-Además, Rei, te recuerdo que tú eres antropóloga y que siempre te ha repugnado eso de _"Dañar los vestigios originales"_ de los hallazgos, así que no entiendo por qué ahora cambias de idea y permites que las dragas mecánicas escarben el fondo y destruyan el "San José" solo por dinero. -ofendida la rubia.

-Te responderé por qué Odango, pasa que tú como yo viste que del "San José" no quedó nada, antes de la maldición el casco del barco estaba bien conservado, habría valido la pena tratarlo con las consideraciones arqueológicas debidas, pero ahora no es así, abajo del mar solo hay astillas, una quilla rota, y mucho, mucho oro, así que no veo el problema.

-De igual modo no estoy de acuerdo. -reitera la rubia.

-Es comprensible su postura, chicas, pero como siempre somos equipo, y debemos decidir lo que vote la mayoría, así que, si alguien más como Serena o Ami está de acuerdo en denunciar el hallazgo y perder el dinero, que levante la mano. -propone Rei. Únicamente Owen levanta la mano.

-¡Pedro! ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera tú que eres colombiano nos apoyes? -se alarma Serena. -con ese dinero tu gobierno podría hacer mucho por la gente del país, quizá ayudar a esas pobres familias de los cinturones de miseria que hay aquí.

-Lo siento Tsukino san, pero Usted no conoce la dura realidad que vivimos en Latinoamérica, con gobiernos burocráticos y rapaces que se aprovechan de todo y de todos, a pesar de que mi gobierno seguramente pelearía por ese oro, de obtenerlo los últimos beneficiados seríamos los ciudadanos, acabaría aumentando las arcas de algún funcionario de gobierno. No crea esos discursos de que les interesa por ser patrimonio cultural, no será así, de modo que, de que engorde las carteras de mis malos gobernantes a que Ustedes que se han jugado la vida en esta aventura se lo queden, opto por la segunda opción. -asiente el joven de anteojos.

-Ahora equipo, quien esté a favor de quedarnos con el tesoro, a pesar de usar métodos no tan legales y a pesar del riesgo, que levante la mano. -añade Rei. Nataku, Minako, Makoto y Pedro apoyan a Rei.

-Está decidido. Katsuji san, tiene autorización para salir hacia Managua en este mismo momento, le daré mi número de móvil para mantenernos comunicados, y además. -asiente ella sacando de su bolsillo un doblón de oro de ocho reales el cual lanza hacia el abogado rubio que lo atrapa en el aire. -Dele esto al ministro de Relaciones Exteriores de Nicaragua para convencerlo.

-No se preocupe, que mi especialidad es hacer pasar por legal lo ilegal. -sonríe Fye y levantándose, se acerca a Rei alargándole la mano que esta toma.

-Bienvenido entonces al equipo de "Fénix Odyssey", Katsuji san, creo que definitivamente tienes la mentalidad de la compañía. -bromea Rei.

-Con su permiso entonces y les informaré cada detalle. Señores, Señoritas… Ami san. -se inclina él ante Ami pero la chica indignada, vuelve la vista sin responderle nada. El rubio suspira y poniéndose los lentes oscuros se aleja de allí.

-Vaya Ami, parece que flechaste al guapo abogado, ¡Qué suerte! ¿Quién dijera de ti tan seria?. -bromea Mina dándole un leve codazo a la muchacha.

-¡No te permito que supongas cosas inexistentes, Minako! -ofendida la programadora.

-Calma, chicas, calma, no es el momento de discutir. -tranquilina Makoto.

-Serena, Ami, Owen, entiendo de verdad su postura al negarse a lo que vamos a hacer y créanme que no los obligaré a ayudar, si todo sale bien tendrán su parte del tesoro como quedamos, si algo sale mal prometo que no los involucraré con "Fénix Odyssey". -ofrece Rei.

-Rei, no es necesario, en mi caso me siento ya parte del equipo, y aunque no estoy de acuerdo en cómo se harán las cosas, no puedo dejar de arriesgarme con Ustedes. En cuanto lleguen mis tíos y Michiru esté con mi familia y a salvo, en lo que sea de utilidad mi servicio, allí estaré. -informa Owen.

-Igual yo Rei, sabes que jamás te dejaré sola. -apoya Serena.

-En mi caso también ayudaré, porque no sé como sacará tu banda de traficantes ese tesoro sin un Sonar de Barrido Lateral o un Magnetómetro de Protones así que mi ayuda será imprescindible. -opina Ami, Rei sonríe.

-Gracias a los tres, les prometo que no se arrepentirán de su decisión, ninguno, valdrá la pena todo lo que hemos pasado desde que inició esta aventura… ¿Se imaginan? Aun con la parte que daremos al gobierno de Nicaragua, el pago de Ursus y los impuestos, ¡Seremos millonarios! -emocionada Rei.

-Esas palabras me agradan, Pyro, así que brindemos por eso. -indica Nataku. -¡KAMPAI! -alza él su tarro de cerveza.

-¡Kampai! -repiten a coro todos chocando sus tarros.

**Hotel "Caribe".**

En una de las habitaciones del Hotel, se encontraba aquella mañana la chica de cabello aguamarina, sentada frente al espejo, que terminaba de arreglar su cabello colocando una cinta blanca en este, luego toca los dos anillos que lleva colgando de una cadena de oro en su pecho y sonríe.

-José, no olvidaré mi promesa. -ora ella, cuando alguien llama a la puerta de su habitación. -Adelante. -asiente ella.

-Señorita Kaioh, soy yo… ¿Puedo pasar? -habla la rubia, ella sonríe al verla y se acerca abriendo la puerta.

-Pasa… siéntate. Tú eres Serena ¿Cierto? -pregunta ella al verla.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre.

-Owen me habló mucho de ti. A pesar de que anoche no tuvimos mucho tiempo de hablar luego de lo que pasó, tú eras un tema recurrente en la charla, parece que él te aprecia mucho. -comenta Michiru mirando detenidamente a la joven, casi como si la inspeccionara, Serena sonríe.

-Gracias, también yo he aprendido a apreciar a Owen este tiempo, es un chico maravilloso, y en estos días nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos. -responde ella con calma.

-Me alegra mucho; mi primo suele ser difícil para abrirse con las personas, pero cuando lo hace es porque esas personas de verdad valen la pena. Lo conozco bien, somos como hermanos. Él se crió en casa con mis Padres cuando los suyos murieron, era muy pequeño, ocho años. -revela Michiru.

-Él la quiere mucho también, Kaioh san, la buscó con mucha tenacidad a pesar de que todo indicaba que la búsqueda era inútil, jamás perdió la fe. -asiente Serena.

-Él me dijo que Usted siempre creyó en lo de la maldición, y que gracias a su ayuda, rescatarme fue posible, así que también le estoy agradecida, Tsukino san.

-No hace falta tanta formalidad, podemos tutearnos, si te parece… y una cosa más, tu rescate fue algo que hicimos todos, todo el equipo. Yo estoy aquí para hacerte compañía, Owen tuvo que salir a ayudar en algunas… diligencias del equipo… y regresará hasta la tarde, así que le prometí quedarme contigo.

-¿Tu no vas a esas diligencias? -cuestiona la joven de cabello aguamarina.

-No es muy mi estilo, además lo que hacen ahora… digamos que prefiero mantenerme al margen, y soy el punto de comunicaciones. -muestra ella su móvil.

-Entiendo.

-Y por otra parte, Owen me pidió que te explicara cuál será la versión oficial que daremos a las autoridades y a tu familia. Él te deja en libertad de contar la verdad a tus padres y a tu prometido, Michiru, si así lo deseas, pero quiere que quede claro que la versión oficial será que jamás viste a tus secuestradores a la cara, que te trataron bien y luego de todo este tiempo te liberaron en una isla del Caribe a la cual llegamos nosotros, a cambio de entregarles una suma de dinero. -explica Serena. -en esta carpeta Rei y yo hicimos una relación detallada de lo que deberás decir.

-Parece una historia creíble. No se preocupen, que diré todo lo que se me indique. -responde ella tomando la carpeta. Serena se frota una mano con otra en evidente gesto de preocupación. -Serena… ¿Hay algo más que querías hablar conmigo?

-¡Sí! -estalla Serena como a quien han quitado una mordaza de la boca. -¡Me moría de ganas de hablar contigo sobre algo que desde mi profesión me es muy interesante! ¿Sabes? Soy historiadora con especialidad en ritualidad y cosmovisión, y esta aventura que hemos tenido me es de especial interés; yo siempre creí en las fuerzas sobrenaturales que estaban mezcladas en esta historia, pero ahora, quiero hablar con quien fue testigo presencial de todo esto, sobre la maldición, sobre José Fernández de Santillán y todo lo que me puedas decir sobre lo que viviste cuando estuviste prisionera.-interesada la rubia. Una risa de Michiru.

-Desde luego, pero sucede algo, jamás fui prisionera, José se portó conmigo de una forma considerada y amable, incluso dentro de lo posible, fuimos amigos. -añade ella con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo sospechaba, la forma como te dirigiste a él para romper la maldición fue conmovedora. -añade Serena emocionada, mientras Michiru comienza a contar aquella historia mirando como la joven rubia parece tan interesada en sus palabras y comprendiendo por qué su primo estaba tan fascinado por esta joven sensible, soñadora y profesional.

**Central del cuerpo de Guardacostas, Muelle turístico "La Bodeguita"**

-¡Realmente no saben con quién están tratando! -Ruge Demian Black furioso, levantándose de la banca donde custodiados por policías se haya todo el equipo de "Black Odyssey"

-Tranquilícese señor… señor…

-Black, Demian Black doctor en antropología social, ganador del premio Getty e investigador oficial del gobierno Colombiano en todo lo relacionado a la extracción de tesoros submarinos. -orgulloso el hombre de cabello blanco responde al capitán que lo mira burlón.

-¿Tiene algo que pruebe su identidad? -pide el capitán de aquel puesto de la guardia costera. Demian busca en sus bolsillos pero su cartera con documentos ha desaparecido.

-En este momento no, pero puede llamar directamente a la embajada japonesa ó a las oficinas de la Alcaldesa, ella corroborará lo que digo, no somos unos vulgares ladrones, están buscando a los equivocados. -ofendido el hombre mientras su equipo y sus hijos lo miran sin entenderlo que habla en español con los policías.

-Señor Black, lamento mucho esto, pero el capitán del "San Joaquín" denunció el robo del barco y dijo que quienes lo robaron eran japoneses, después encontramos el barco a la deriva y a su equipo y Usted, que corresponden a la descripción de los sospechosos, se encontraban arriba, oliendo a alcohol… ¿Qué quiere que creamos? -responde el capitán. Black se haya furioso, odia esta maldita situación, pero lo que más lo pone furioso es el hecho de que la jugada de Rei Hino haya resultado.

-Parece por la cara de papá que pasaremos un tiempo en prisión. -comenta Diamante preocupado.

-¡Es una trampa! ¡Nos han tendido una trampa! Escuche, capitán Urdieta, no tengo como convencerlo de nuestra inocencia en el asunto del barco robado, pero si puedo pedirle que antes de encerrarme, hable al ayuntamiento y diga al secretario de la Alcaldesa que yo sé el lugar correcto del hundimiento del galeón "San José". -usa Demian su última carta. Un silencio del capitán y de todos los policías de aquella oficina, pero después todos estallan en risas jocosas.

-¡Vaya! ¡Y aún así quiere que le creamos que no está ebrio! -comenta entre carcajadas el capitán. Demian hierve de ira ante aquellas burlas. -¡Lléveselos! -ordena este a los policías que llegan y comienzan a conducir a las chicas a otra sección mientras otros jalan a Zafiro y Diamante hacia un pasillo lateral. Los que intentan sujetar al doctor Black sin embargo son empujados por este.

-¡Capitán Urdieta, créame! ¡Si no hacemos algo, el mayor tesoro hundido de la historia pasará a manos de unos cazadores de tesoros sin escrúpulos! ¡Informe a sus superiores! ¡Dígaselos! -apremia Demian antes de que tres policías lo jalen y se pierda en el pasillo gritando en una mezcla desesperada de japonés y español.

-Estos japoneses están dementes… ¿El "San José"? ¡Claro! Y yo soy el hada de los dientes. -se burla el capitán mientras mueve negativamente la cabeza. -En menudo lío se han metido. -comenta viendo la denuncia firmada por la empresa dueña del barco restaurante robado.

**Aguas del Mar Caribe.**

En la cabina de la enorme embarcación, se hayan Makoto y Ami; la primera conduciendo los complicados controles de aquella draga mecánica y la segunda ante su ordenador con cientos de datos. Debajo de la alta cabina la rubia les hace una señal con una bandera roja y la experta en transporte detiene la gigantesca embarcación.

-Parece que según el mapa de Minako, llegamos al lugar correcto. -comenta la castaña y enciende una luz intermitente roja, que es copiada por las otras cuatro dragas que rodean la zona. -¿Te confieso algo, Ami? Cuando Rei habló sobre esos tipos, los traficantes, jamás pensé que fuera algo tan grande ¡Tienen dos dragas de tolva continua, una retroexcavadora y una de carga frontal!

-No debes sorprenderte tanto, Mako chan, el mundo del tráfico de piezas arqueológicas es un universo casi tan corrupto como la misma mafia o el narcotráfico, hay algunos grupos que incluso cotizan en la bolsa y venden el fruto de sus rapiñas submarinas por internet, tienen acceso a una tecnología que hasta hace muy poco estaba reservada para los militares y los centros tecnológicos estatales de los países más desarrollados del mundo. Trabajan con bancos, esconden la titularidad de sus naves tras diferentes compañías domiciliadas en paraísos fiscales y pasan por encima de la débil y ambivalente ley que no ha logrado legislar en serio sobre riqueza subacuática. Por desgracia, ahora nosotras formamos parte de este tipo de delincuencia. -Seria la chica de cabello azul maniobrando sus aparatos.

-No lo tomes así, Ami chan, escuchaste a Pedro, no vale la pena dejarles ese tesoro ni a los Black ni a Colombia, yo al menos tengo varias cosas en mente que deseo hacer cuando reciba mi parte. -asiente Makoto. Un suspiro de Ami y la voz en su radio la saca de sus abstracciones.

-_Ami chan, estamos en el punto correcto, vamos a detenernos y los chicos y yo bajaremos para enviarte señales con el "Mercury" y las cámaras, luego iniciaremos los trabajos con las dragas_. -explica Rei.

-Entendido Rei, cuida mucho a mi bebé. Cambio. -responde Ami.

Abajo, en la popa de la enorme Draga, un hombre enorme y altísimo supervisa la preparación de los buzos mientras la chica de cabello negro le alarga el radio.

-Toma Ursus, comunícate con Ami para cualquier cosa. Vamos a bajar y nos mantenemos en contacto. No iniciaremos nada hasta haber reconocido el fondo, la arena, y todos los detalles. -El gigante mira de soslayo al joven de cabello plateado, que revisa unos mapas con la rubia a lo lejos.

-Rei sama, sabe que nunca jamás cuestiono sus decisiones ni sus amistades, pero… ¿Está segura de querer seguir tratando con un tipo como Yamada? -una sonrisa de Rei.

-¿Sabes que él me ha dicho exactamente lo mismo de ti? -sigue ella.

-Con todo respeto, Rei sama, pero nosotros somos traficantes si quiere, mas nunca nos metemos con basura de ese calibre. Una cosa es transportar y otra la mafia con la que trata Yamada. Puede ser muy peligroso. -desconfiado el gigante.

-Sé cuidarme sola, Ursus y te consta. -añade Rei colocándose el tanque para el buceo. –además, él tiene derecho a estar aquí, cuando saquemos el oro una parte le pertenecerá. No lo puedo echar.

-No me asombra eso, habiendo oro de por medio Yamada es capaz de vender hasta a su madre. -irónico el gigante. -lo que me preocupa es la forma como la mira, Rei sama, prométame que no dejará que ese tipo intente algo con Usted, créame cuando le digo que es muy riesgoso.

-No necesitas decirme nada, Ursus, Yamada no es más que un socio que se irá en cuanto tenga su dinero y no lo veré más. -confiesa Rei y sin saber por qué esas palabras le causan cierta melancolía, pero se repone rápidamente.

-Rei, estamos listos, vamos abajo. -propone Owen con su traje de buceo. Ella asiente y se acerca a la orilla del barco donde cinco buzos más se preparan para el descenso. Rei, ya preparada, levanta la mano y uno a uno de los buzos, se dejan caer hacia atrás en las azules aguas del mar Caribe. La joven de cabello negro baja dirigiendo el descenso hasta las entrañas del mar, pasando al lado de peces multicolores, hasta que su mirada amatista se topa con los restos del ahora destruido galeón español, asentados en el fondo de la blanca arena, y baja lo más posible. Mira a su lado a Owen y uno de los chicos de Ursus, que están soltando al "Mercury" en el mar para que mande las imágenes necesarias a Ami quien dirigirá los brazos de la draga que Makoto conduce a control remoto, para extraer la riqueza del galeón "San José".

La aventurada chica opta por dejar a los demás trabajar mientras baja más y más, hasta llegar a una parte del casco de proa el barco hundido y seguir su camino entre las aguas, pasando por un hueco de la madera del mascarón hasta un lugar oscuro, toma la linterna especial que pende de su cintura y alumbra aquella bodega oscura. Al momento sus ojos amatista son heridos por el brillo del resplandor de la luz sobre aquellos objetos metálicos, y cuando se recupera, nada hacia adelante y alumbra toda aquella área, asombrada del cúmulo de riquezas que encierra aquel destruido navío, con su mano libre toma un puñado de aquellas monedas y sale por la misma abertura por la que entró, nadando hacia arriba.

Al llegar a la superficie, se retira el snorquel y la máscara, nadando hacia la orilla de la escalerilla de la draga.

-¡Pyro! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué saliste? -asombrado Nataku se verla llegar hasta allí.

-¡Calla y ayúdame a subir Yamada! -el joven de cabello plata la toma de los brazos y la joven vestida de buzo sube.

-¿Por qué abandonaste la misión? Ese no es tu estilo. -asombrado él mientras ella se quita el snorquel y el visor y los tira en la cubierta.

-Alarga tus manos. -ordena ella, el chico duda en obedecer.-¡Alarga tus manos, Yamada, maldita sea! -grita ella. El peliplateado obedece y extiende sus manos, en las que ella deposita aquel puñado de monedas de oro que Nataku mira con sus ojos destellantes. -¡Somos ricos Yamada! ¡Encontraste tu tesoro! ¡No estás feliz! -grita ella emocionada y se lanza sobre el joven que la recibe en sus brazos mientras las monedas caen al suelo con el característico sonido de tintineo del oro. Rei y Nataku ríen emocionados, mientras él sujeta a la chica y la levanta en alto dando vueltas; en la mesa de cubierta, Minako mira aquella escena y molesta arruga uno de los mapas mientras Ursus mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-Mala señal, si a un tipo como Yamada le interesa más la mujer en sus brazos que los doblones de oro, esto se pondrá muy difícil. -preocupado el gigante mientras Nataku se pregunta asombrado por qué en ese momento le parecía que el tesoro que había encontrado en ese viaje, no era precisamente el oro del "San José".

**NOTAS FINALES: No mucho que decir para disculparme, pero en verdad he tenido problemas con la edición del capítulo aunque ya estaba terminada la historia, agradezco a Genbu sama que me haya ayudado porque de otro modo nunca publicaba…XD…no más palabras solo dejo este y el final no tarda mucho porque ya casi viene la segunda temporada que esta sí está ya escrita y editada =) Gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer a pesar de mis inconstancias, abarzo enorme y ya nos vemos en el chap final que juro no tarda los siglos de este T.T…**

"**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello"**

**ATTE: LEONOR DE EBOLI**


	17. FINAL: Espíritu de Aventura

**CAZADORES DE TESOROS**

**TEMPORADA 1: EL MISTERIO DEL GALEÓN "SAN JOSÉ"**

**Cap. 16: Espíritu de Aventura**

**Puerto Arlen Siú, El Rama, Nicaragua.**

La mujer vestida de negro está subida en los amarres del barco, mientras el viento del mar Caribe mueve su cabello, se sostiene con una mano de éstos y con la otra enfoca sus binoculares hacia tierra. Se halla en la cubierta de la enorme draga, que encabeza la comitiva de otras tres más que van tras ella. Luego de observar algo atentamente por el lente, baja los binoculares y sonríe.

-¡HEY PYRO! ¡¿Ya viste al abogado?! -grita desde abajo el chico de cabello plateado.

-¡LO VEO! ¡DILE A MAKO Y A URSUS QUE PODEMOS DESCARGAR CON SEGURIDAD! -le responde Rei, deslizándose de las sogas amarradas con maestría, cayendo de un salto sobre la cubierta. Ami y Minako aguardan abajo.

-Parece que Katsuji cumplió con lo prometido, tenemos libre acceso al Puerto y un lugar seguro donde descargar. -comenta la líder de "Fénix Odyssey".

-De igual modo, Rei, hay que ser muy cuidadosas en las negociaciones con el gobierno Nicaragüense y procura estar presente tú en todo, los abogados no son de fiar. -con repentina seriedad la programadora de cabello azul.

-Tranquila, Ami. Fye no es una mala persona, se nota que es un chico inteligente, bueno en lo que hace y además muy guapo. -reitera la rubia. -aunque por alguna extraña razón le interesaste mucho más tú que todas nosotras. ¡Vaya Suerte! -palmea la rubia. La chica de gafas, se sonroja.

-Minako… ¿Quieres dejar de hacer suposiciones infundadas? -salta Ami entre las risas de sus compañeras. -lo único que quiero es que las negociaciones sean favorables para nosotros.

-No se preocupen, chicas, se cómo defender nuestro tesoro, porque una cosa les debe quedar clara a ambas, todos en "Fénix Odyssey" somos ahora millonarios. -con seguridad Rei. -ahora, háganme un favor y hablen con Serena, díganle que regresaremos en la noche y que prepare todo para viajar a Nicaragua. Entre más rápido salgamos de Colombia, mejor.

-Ve sin cuidado, Hino, yo hablaré con Sere. -advierte la rubia. Rei se acerca a la borda del barco, donde una lancha de motor con los logotipos de la policía turística de Nicaragua, se acercan a la gran draga mecánica y algunos oficiales uniformados toman la escalera de cuerda, que los marineros alargaban para bajar.

-Vamos Ursus, ven conmigo. -llama ella al gigante, que lanza una mirada hostil a Nataku, quien se dispone a acompañar a Rei a tierra.

-Creo que prefiero quedarme a bordo y cuidar nuestra preciada carga, Rei sama. Puedo ser un pirata pero no trato con criminales. -asiente el gigantesco hombre con fiereza ante una sonrisa cínica de Nataku.

-Bien, eso no te lo discuto, eres libre de elegir a tus amistades, cosa que yo no puedo hacer, Yamada es parte de esto queramos o no, pero no te obligaré a tratarlo si te disgusta. No tardamos entonces. -termina ella saltando, ayudada por los policías nicaragüenses, al bote, después salta Nataku y escucha como la chica de cabello negro saluda en español a los policías, mientras la pequeña lancha avanza por el canal que conectaba la bahía con el puerto, se detiene cerca del muelle donde los chicos bajan. En éste se encontraba el rubio abogado de traje gris y a su lado, un alto hombre de barba blanca vestido de traje negro con corbata tinta.

-¡Bienvenida, Rei san! -saluda Fye Katsuji, dando la mano a la joven y saludando en español.

-Me alegra verte, Katsuji san. -reitera ella en el mismo idioma.

-Permíteme presentarte al Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores de Nicaragua, el canciller Samuel Santos. -inicia la presentación el abogado.

-Canciller, un gusto conocerle y hacer tratos con su gobierno. -responde Rei, tomando la mano que el funcionario le alarga.

-Al contrario, señorita, para nosotros el que hayan pensado en utilizar nuestros puertos como descarga de tan importante material histórico, es un honor. -reitera en canciller.

-Supongo mi abogado le habrá detallado las especiales circunstancias de este hallazgo y sobretodo la necesidad de severa discreción, que es indispensable, si es que no queremos atraer a autoridades internacionales. -explica la joven de ojos amatista.

-Nos lo ha explicado y ha sido demasiado elocuente. -muestra el funcionario de gobierno el doblón de oro que lleva en su mano, el cual alarga a Rei, quién lo recibe. -hemos redactado un contrato preliminar su abogado y yo, donde llegamos al arreglo de un 20 por ciento en relación al total. -habla el ministro. Rei mira a Fye, asombrada, ella iba preparada a pelear por rebajar con base en un 35 o 40 por ciento. ¿Cómo logró este hombre reducir tanto el porcentaje?

-Me parece razonable y justo, señor canciller. -reitera ella, sin mostrar su desconcierto, con seguridad.

-Entonces no hay nada más que acordar, hemos preparado todo para facilitar el traslado de su cargamento a unas bodegas que tendremos a su disposición en la ciudad de "El Rama", afortunadamente, en este puerto contamos con capacidad para manejar todo tipo de carga. También disponemos de áreas de almacenamiento en tierra firme, tanto cubiertos como a cielo abierto. En Arlen Siú pueden atracar barcos de hasta 104 metros de eslora*, 16 metros de manga** y 5 metros de calado***, nuestra capacidad de carga de 2,500 a 3,500 toneladas métricas*. Tenemos capacidad de contenedores hasta 300 teus**. Eso, aunado a lo discreto del puerto por estar cerca de la desembocadura del Rio Escondido, así como el excelente estado de sus carreteras, que la unen con la capital en cuestión de pocas horas, nos decidió a sugerirlo como punto de recepción de su carga. -explica orgulloso el canciller.

-Maravilloso. Entonces, señor Santos, tenemos un trato. -alarga su mano Rei al funcionario, quien la toma. -podemos firmar el contrato cuando desee.

-Tengo elegido un grupo de peritos para hacer un inventario de lo que se vaya descargando, le recomiendo elegir a un perito de su equipo para que forme parte de este grupo y evitemos problemas y suspicacias.

-Enviaré a mi personal a tierra y elegiré a nuestro representante para ese propósito. Muchas gracias, ahora, si me permite, voy a supervisar el traslado del primer cargamento. -termina ella y se aleja, despidiéndose del canciller y caminando con Katsuji y Nataku de regreso a la lancha.

-Pyro… ¿Conseguimos el apoyo del gobierno de Nicaragua? ¿Cierto?

-Ya lo creo Yamada. -sonríe ella.

-¿Y cuánto de nuestro tesoro les daremos a cambio? -preocupado el chico.

-Solo el veinte por ciento. -responde Fye. Nataku mira asombrado al rubio abogado.

-¿Hiciste eso, Katsuji?

-¡Oh sí! Lo hice, les dije que no se arrepentirían de haberme unido al equipo. -guiña un ojo Fye.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo lo lograste? -sigue el joven de cabello plata.

-Muy fácil, me enteré de que el Ministerio de Fomento, Industria y Comercio de Nicaragua, tiene el proyecto de hacer de éste puerto uno de talla internacional, los exportadores nicaragüenses dependen excesivamente del uso de terminales marítimas extranjeras, lo que no sólo eleva los costos de exportación por la distancia de "Puerto Limón" en Costa Rica o "Puerto Cortés" en Honduras, sino que además se está desperdiciando la capacidad instalada que tiene Arlen Siú como puerta de entrada de Nicaragua por el Caribe. Al gobierno le hacían falta algunos millones de dólares para poder dragar la ruta del puerto desde el mar y luego por todo el Río Escondido para modernizar las instalaciones.

-Entonces les ofreciste esta oportunidad inmejorable, ayudar a unos Caza Tesoros clandestinos que sacaron una fortuna en doblones de aguas colombianas, sus eternos rivales diplomáticos. -completa Rei.

-En parte, además de que haremos pasar esta inyección de capital de una forma bastante conveniente y vista desde cierta óptica, legal. El Proyecto del Ministerio estaba suspendido, no había recibido la firma de los diputados de la Asamblea Nacional porque dudaban de la procedencia del capital, no querían inversionistas latinoamericanos, sobre todo con la reciente proliferación de lavado de dinero por narcotráfico, mucho más en esta zona. Ellos quieren financiamiento extranjero, europeo o asiático, así que la reducción del porcentaje del tesoro se la deben a mi astucia. Les propuse hacernos pasar por esos inversionistas extranjeros a "Fénix Odyssey", una discreta empresa japonesa que invierte en la modernización de un puerto Nicaragüense. Algo normal y común, además de ajeno a toda suspicacia.

-Entiendo, por un lado estaba la posibilidad de obtener el 40 o 30 por ciento del tesoro en efectivo, el cual se iría directo a las arcas del gobierno, donde sería fácilmente saqueado, y por otro, con una reducción de sus pretensiones al 20 por ciento, tienen además una buena excusa para echar a andar un proyecto que les triplicaría la inversión a largo plazo, y además, daría plataforma política al gobierno de Daniel Ortega con miras a la siguiente elección. -deduce Rei.

-Justamente, Rei san, me alegra saber que estamos en la misma sintonía. Les di una solución a su problema, tenían el inversionista extranjero necesario para echar a andar el proyecto de modernización del puerto y accedieron a bajar el porcentaje a cambio de darnos facilidades aduanales en el traslado del oro. -confirma Fye.

-Además, eso nos ayuda enormemente a nosotros, de esa manera, nadie sospechará de la procedencia del dinero, y si sospechan, tendremos forma de justificarlo, si alguien les pregunta cómo es que nos volvimos millonarios, podemos decir con toda naturalidad: "_Invertimos en la modernización del puerto "Arlen Siú" en el Caribe, por tanto, solo estamos recibiendo nuestras ganancias"_. -explica Rei, divertida.

-¡Eres un genio, Katsuji! -exclama Nataku.

-Y además de todo, los funcionarios quedaron tan agradecidos de mi solución, que no regatearon en el porcentaje, mucho más cuando les presenté una proyección de lo que a largo plazo ganaría el gobierno Nicaragüense, si este puerto llega a estar al nivel de los de Puerto Rico u Honduras.

-Eres muy inteligente, Katsuji, astuto y eficiente. Me alegra que Theo te haya enviado y te prometo que cuando hagamos la repartición de bienes, tendrás tu recompensa. -promete Rei, dándole un beso en la mejilla al abogado. -ahora vamos a dar la buena noticia a los chicos y a decirle a todo el equipo que nos trasladamos a Managua. -determina ella, saltando sobre la lancha de motor de la policía y sin esperar a los agentes nicaragüenses, la enciende y regresa hacia las dragas que transportan parte del tesoro del "San José". En el muelle, Nataku mira con ojos de ira al rubio. Este lo nota y adivinando el motivo de su hostilidad, se apresura en disculparse.

-Oye, Yamada san, no te molestes conmigo porque Rei san me dio un beso, en verdad, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte conmigo, a mi la que me interesa es otra chica. -aclara Fye. -así que llevemos la fiesta en paz y seamos amigos. ¿Vale? -alarga su mano hacia Nataku, la cual este toma con fuerza.

-Bien, de igual modo, considerando a lo que me dedico, no me hace daño tener un amigo abogado. -termina aceptando con un apretón de manos la de Fye, mientras a lo lejos, la plataforma flotante del puerto es conducida por personal del gobierno, quienes con luces intermitentes, la acercan a las dragas de Ursus para comenzar el traslado de los doblones de oro a tierra firme.

**Catedral Antigua de Managua, día siguiente por la noche.**

Frente al parque que se haya a espaldas de la bella edificación religiosa de estilo neoclásico, alumbrada por luces amarillas que la hacían destacar mucho más aquella noche, caminan las dos chicas japonesas. La más alta, de largo cabello aguamarina, luce un sencillo y vaporoso vestido rosa, que enmarca su linda figura mientras sus cabellos son sujetos por una pañoleta del mismo tono. La rubia, que va de su brazo, en cambio va vestida con una blusa blanca bordada con motivos típicos, que había comprado por la mañana a su llegada a la capital Nicaragüense, y con un sencillo pantalón gris y sandalias, peinada con sus dos coletas. Ambas caminan alrededor de la fuente que hay frente a la Catedral.

-¡Estoy muy nerviosa por verlo otra vez, Serena! -explica la de cabello aguamarina, frotando sus manos una con otra.

-No te preocupes, Michiru, todo irá bien, Owen envió un mensaje a mi móvil y dijo que ya vienen para acá, que lo recogió en el aeropuerto, así que no deben tardar. No te angusties. Estás hermosísima con ese vestido y en cuanto Axel te vea otra vez, se pondrá feliz. -calma ella a la joven, quien se estaba volviendo su amiga.

-Serena, muchas gracias por tu apoyo estos días y por haber estado conmigo, escucharme y ayudarme en todo. -sincera Michiru, tomando las manos de la rubia.

-No des las gracias, para mí también fue maravilloso conocerte, desde que te vi por primera vez en el barco, pensé que seríamos buenas amigas. Además, el estar juntas estos días, nos sirvió para preparar la mejor forma de presentar la noticia de tu desaparición a las autoridades, y al parecer, el detective Connors quedó satisfecho. -se refiere ella al inspector de la Interpol, que había acudido al hotel de Cartagena a tomar la declaración de Michiru.

-Tengo demasiado que agradecer a tu equipo y a ti. Espero todos asistan a mi boda. -suplica ella.

-Te prometo que iremos. -confirma la rubia, pero en ese momento una voz masculina, firme y varonil, resuena por aquel parque.

-¡MICHIRU! -la joven de cabello aguamarina, gira la vista hacia atrás, para ver al joven rubio de ojos azules, que avanza por en medio del pasto hacia el lugar donde ella espera. El chico lleva en sus manos un bastón de madera y trata de caminar, a pesar de su dificultad, lo más rápido que puede. La joven siente que sus ojos color de mar se llenan de lágrimas y cediendo al impulso de su corazón, corre al encuentro de su prometido.

-¡AXEL! -exclama emocionada Michiru al llegar con él y lanzarse en sus brazos. El joven deja caer el bastón y la abraza a su novia, levantándola por la cintura. Cuando la baja, los dos se miran intensamente, ella acaricia el rostro del chico como si quisiera recordar cada detalle de su rostro, pero él no la deja seguir y atrapa sus labios en un beso apasionado. Michiru cede entonces a toda la desesperación y fuerza de aquel beso, añorado tanto tiempo y enlazando sus manos en el cuello de Axel, se deja llevar por sus sentimientos.

-¡Tuve tanto miedo de no verte más! -confiesa el apuesto rubio, abrazando con fuerza a su novia, como si temiera que, soltándola, la volvería a perder.

-Lo sé, también yo tuve mucho miedo, te extrañé cada segundo. -reitera ella.

-No quiero perderte más, si fuera por mí, me casaría contigo ahora mismo. -confirma Axel, tomando las manos de la joven entre las suyas.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo, Axel, pero debemos esperar, quiero hacer las cosas como las habíamos planeado, la boda en Atenas, con la gente que amamos y con nuestros nuevos amigos, a quienes les debemos el estar juntos. -clama Michiru.

-Discúlpame, Sirena, es que no puedo contener mi dicha por tenerte a mi lado otra vez. No quiero que nos separemos más, quiero que estemos juntos eternamen…. -con fervor el rubio, pero Michiru pone un dedo en sus labios y no lo deja terminar, luego sonríe.

-Shh… no lo digas… Créeme, querido, que luego de lo que ha pasado entiendo baste bien el significado de los juramentos, así que es mejor no hacerlos. Aunque si quieres hacerme feliz…

-¡Es lo único que deseo! -afirma Axel. Su novia se retira del cuello la cadena dorada y desprende los dos anillos que penden de él, luego toma el anillo de la gema roja y se lo pone a Axel, ella misma se pone el de la gema azul. -¿Qué es esto?

-Un regalo de un amigo, quiere que los usemos nosotros y que vivamos nuestro amor en honor a él y a su prometida. -explica brevemente la joven.

-Si te hace feliz no tengo inconveniente en usarlo. ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

-José, y su prometida Susana. Por desgracia los dos han muerto ya, pero estoy segura que desde donde quiera que estén, se sentirán muy felices por nosotros. -explica Michiru, mirando el anillo de su dedo anular con nostalgia. Axel abraza de nuevo a su novia y le da un beso en la cabeza.

-Haremos honor a su memoria entonces, viviendo nuestro amor. -decide él y Michiru cierra los ojos, sintiéndose segura, feliz y satisfecha, y sabiendo que también ella cumplió su promesa.

Serena, a lo lejos, mira aquella escena y conmovida no puede dejar de derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Toma. -escucha la voz conocida de su amigo a su lado. Owen le alarga un pañuelo con el que ella limpia sus lágrimas.

-Gracias, Owen, disculpa pero no pude evitar emocionarme con su reencuentro, es conmovedor ver como se aman. -se disculpa ella.

-Está bien, Serena, es entendible. La verdad, ambos había padecido mucho estando separados y merecían volver a verse. Axel habría ayudado más en la búsqueda de Michiru, pero se complicó lo de su pierna y estuvo en el hospital. Tuve que hacer verdaderos milagros para evitar que viniera. Cuando supo que la habíamos encontrado, a pesar de todo no pudo resistirse y vino por ella. -explica el chico griego.

-Me alegra mucho, los dos merecían estar juntos otra vez. -determina la rubia emocionada. -Owen… ¿Qué versión es la que sabe Axel sobre el secuestro de Michiru?

-Por lo pronto, la misma que le dimos al agente Connors, sin embargo dejé a Michiru en libertad de contarle o no la verdad, e igualmente de que la crea o no. -decide el joven de cabello aguamarina.

-Hiciste bien, Owen, es mejor que ella decida lo que harán. -confirma Serena.

-¡Buenas noches! ¿Qué tal está el calor en esta ciudad? Mucho más que en Cartagena. -se oye una voz. Owen y Serena ven cercarse a ellos a Rei, Minako, Makoto, junto a Fye y Nataku.

-¡Chicos! Pensé que estarían hasta tarde en las oficinas de gobierno. -se asombra Serena de verlos llegar.

-Los trámites se agilizaron gracias a la ayuda de Katsuji san, firmamos el contrato y todo está listo para partir mañana a Japón. -informa Rei con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Terminaron de sacar el tesoro del mar? -incrédulo Owen, quien dos días antes había visto la inmensidad del oro del "San José".

-Claro, Owen, los amigos de Rei son muy efectivos, y con la ayuda del gobierno Nicaragüense todo fue mucho más rápido. -afirma Makoto.

-¿Esos dos son la prima de Owen y su novio? -cuestiona Minako al ver a la pareja de enamorados, que se abrazan a lo lejos. -Que encantadora pareja hacen, Michiru es muy linda y su prometido demasiado guapo… ¡que envidia! -con su naturalidad de siempre, la rubia.

-Bueno chicos, he estado preguntando por la zona y me han dicho que en Managua la vida nocturna es muy animada, así que les propongo una visita a la zona de bares de la ciudad para festejar el éxito de nuestra misión. -añade el abogado rubio.

-¡Sí! Eso sería maravilloso, además, mañana nos vamos del Caribe y con tantas persecuciones y saqueos no hemos tenido tiempo de disfrutarlo, así que yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que propuso Fye. -emocionada Minako.

-Me parece una gran idea, tengo ganas de bailar. -divertida Makoto.

-Lo lamento, Minako, pero al menos yo no estoy muy de ánimo para eso, solo quiero cenar e irme a dormir. -se excusa Ami. -el estar inventariando el tesoro con los peritos de gobierno fue agotador.

-Vamos Ami chan… -se atreve Fye, ella clava sus ojos azules cortantes en el chico. -Mizuno san… -corrige la familiaridad con que la había tratado. -es para festejar el éxito de la misión. -la trata de convencer el joven abogado.

-¡Anda, Ami no seas aguafiestas! vamos. -la anima Makoto pero la joven programadora permanece seria.

-¿Y tú qué dices, Nati kun? No dejaré que te reúses a acompañarnos. -sigue Minako colgándose del brazo del chico de cabello plata que instintivamente mira a Rei.

-A mi no me parece mala idea, todos merecemos algo de diversión luego del duro trabajo que hemos realizado. -cede la líder ante el silencio de todos.

-¿Hino? ¿En verdad eres tú la que está hablando? -asombrada Mina. -¿Qué magia cambió a la señorita cascarrabias en alguien medianamente animado? -cuestiona la modelo.

-Ninguna magia, Aino, pasa que ya no estamos en tiempo de trabajo, porque para mí la misión siempre es lo más importante, terminando esta cada cual puede hacer con su tiempo lo que mejor le plazca. -termina la joven de ojos amatista. -entonces… ¿Qué lugar propones, Fye kun?

-Vi un lindo lugar que se llama "Zona Hippos", también está el "Grill Havana Son" o quizá el "Bar Piratas".

-¡NOOO! -se oye el grito unánime de todos los miembros de "Fénix Odyssey", en medio del parque de Managua, logrando asustar al pobre abogado, luego todos ríen de buena gana al darse cuenta de su reacción.

-Lo sentimos de verdad, Fye, pero creo que de piratas hemos tenido bastante. -se disculpa, entre risas, Serena.

-Sí me di cuenta. -añade el abogado.

-Pero cualquiera de las otras dos opciones estaría bien. Creo que de verdad, todos necesitamos relajarnos. -sigue Serena mientras los demás calman sus risas.

-Bien, creo que entendí la idea, así que vamos a divertirnos. -acaba Fye y ofrece su brazo a Ami. -Mizuno san, sería un honor para mí escoltarla.

-Lo lamento, Katsuji san, pero prefiero ir sola. -cortante la peliazul, se encamina hacia adelante donde Mina y Makoto, del brazo de Nataku, ya van atravesando la calle hacia la zona rosa de Managua.

-No te desanimes, Fye, verás que tarde o temprano acabará por ser tu amiga. -lo consuela Serena, tomándolo del hombro. El abogado rubio le sonríe.

-No te preocupes, Tsukino san, no me rindo tan fácil. -determina corriendo a alcanzar a los chicos.

-Creo, Odango, que a Katsuji le gusta Ami no precisamente como amiga. -comenta Rei.

-Eso ya lo sé, Rei, pero no quería hacer más pesado el ambiente. Bien, hora de irnos. -decide Serena.

-Iré a avisar a Michiru y a Axel que iré con Ustedes, seguramente ellos no querrán ir. Los alcanzo después. -informa Owen y se aleja hacia el lugar en que Axel y Michiru siguen abrazados. Las dos amigas caminan también por la calle, en seguimiento de los demás, atravesando los portales laterales del parque nicaragüense.

-Rei… quiero preguntarte algo…

-Dime.

-¿Crees que ya hayan sacado de la cárcel a los Black? -a su pesar, inquieta la rubia.

-No lo sé ni me interesa. Pero supongo que con las influencias de Demian Black, seguramente ya habrán aclarado su complicada situación legal. Aunque yo daría la mitad de nuestro tesoro por ver la cara de ese viejo taimado cuando lleve al gobierno colombiano a la mitad del mar Caribe y se encuentre con que no hay debajo más que las astillas del galeón. -con un brillo de travesura en sus ojos, responde Rei; su amiga baja la vista, para ocultar su preocupación, pero Rei le da un ligero golpe en la cabeza. -¡Y tú, Odango tonta, deja de preocuparte por la suerte de esos idiotas y disfruta de nuestro triunfo! -acaba ella, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amiga, quien sonríe casi forzadamente, pero se guarda sus comentarios sobre su sentir al respecto, ya que sabe que Rei sería la última en entender por qué aún le preocupa la familia Black. -bien, dime… ¿Qué harás con tu parte del tesoro?

-No lo he pensado del todo, Rei, aún me cuesta asimilar que seamos… millonarias… -balbucea la rubia. -pero supongo que lo primero que haré sería modernizar la casa de antigüedades, poner una sucursal en Tokio, comprarle a papá un auto nuevo y un equipo de buceo de primer nivel. Ya le he preguntado a Owen cuales son mejores. También quiero que mamá estrene sala y una cocina integral, como las de las mansiones de las películas, con todo para que cocine cómodamente. Y para Shingo, un fideicomiso que asegure su vida académica en las mejores universidades y quizá si deja de ser tan pesado, le compre su ansiado go kart. -las dos chicas ríen.

-¿Sabes qué, Odango? A veces me das envidia. -comenta Rei a su amiga.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Rei Hino! ¡A ti es a quien yo le tengo envidia! antes sabía que eras una gran exploradora y una excelente criptógrafa, pero jamás habíamos ido a una misión juntas, verte en acción, investigando, arriesgándote, luchando contra esos marinos fantasma, en verdad, eres mi héroe. Daria lo que fuera por tener la mitad de tu valor. -reitera la rubia.

-Gracias, pero mis motivos para hacer esas locuras son muy cercanos a los que me acusa Minako. Un mucho por demente y otro por orgullosa. Pero al final… ¿Qué tengo? Nadie con quien compartirlo, tú tienes a tío Kenji y a tia Ikuko, hasta a Shingo, aunque se peleen tanto… Una familia… Yo extraño a veces eso, me gustaría poder llegar a casa y que papá estuviera leyendo el periódico en la sala, mama cocinando algo delicioso y tener un hermano que me molestara. -confiesa Rei.

-Sabes que puedes tenerlo y que nosotros somos tu familia. -ofrece Serena.

-Lo sé y lo agradezco, es solo que eso no hace que lo siga añorando. Igual, me alegra haber compartido esta aventura contigo, Sere, en verdad, y también me has dado una gran lección acerca de lo sobrenatural. Sé reconocer eso. Te admiro mucho por el empeño que le pones a todo, por tu sensibilidad y tu empatía y por no perder jamás la fe.

-Digamos que fue un empate entre la fe y la razón, ya que necesitamos ambas para poder vencer en esta batalla.

-Sé en lo que gastaré mi dinero. -confiesa Rei a su amiga.

-Conociéndote se me ocurren muchas posibilidades. Desde una motocicleta nueva hasta tu propia montaña rusa. -adivina Serena.

-Suena bien, pero no. Quiero comprar las acciones de "Fénix Odyssey". Sé que será cuestión de hablar con el Conde y arreglarlo, pero me he decidido. Quiero seguir los pasos de mamá, aunque siempre me he negado a aceptarlo, creo que es parte de mi genética y de mi herencia continuar su legado. -añade la de ojos amatista.

-Me alegra que estés aceptando cada vez más lo que eres, Rei, y que honres así la memoria de tía Akane. -apoya la rubia, a quien le consta el rechazo que Rei siempre tuvo hacia todo lo que tenía que ver con el recuerdo de su mamá, mucho más por el dolor que le causaba que de verdad por rechazarlo.

-Regresé, chicas. ¿Me perdí de algo? -cuestiona el joven griego, llegando al lado de las dos amigas.

-Nada interesante, planes a futuro, confesiones de lo que admiramos de la otra y, sobretodo, algo que no se repetirá… acepté que Serena me dio una lección durante esta aventura. -enumera Rei. -pero no le digan a nadie. -guiña un ojo la chica pelinegra.

-¡Vaya! Menos mal que no me perdí de nada. -ríe Owen y ofrece su brazo a ambas chicas, mientras los tres se pierden entre risas por las calles hermosamente iluminadas de la ciudad de Managua.

**Islas del Rosario, Cartagena de Indias, Colombia. Día Siguiente.**

Todos los barcos con logotipos de la Policía Turística de Colombia, rodean la zona del mar Caribe, en donde muchos buzos vienen y van, hundiéndose en las azules aguas de éste. En la borda de uno de los barcos, una mujer joven de cabello rojo, vestida con traje sastre azul, permanece sujeta del barandal mirando las maniobras de los expertos, a su lado se haya el hombre de largo cabello blanco y barba y los dos jóvenes japoneses.

-Alcaldesa, quiero agradecer enormemente el que nos haya ayudado en ese penoso asunto. -habla Demian con tono servil. La mujer lo mira con seriedad.

-No agradezca, Doctor Black, lo ayudé primero que nada, debido a que recibí una llamada directa del embajador japonés y después, porque la serie de hechos delictivos que describió parecían lógicos y eran verdaderos, el atraco al Convento de la Popa, la intervención de la frecuencia de la guardia costera, lo único que no queda comprobado es el robo del "San Joaquín", del cual, francamente, todo lo inculpa, tanto la denuncia como el hecho de que se haya comprobado científicamente que había alcohol en su sangre y aliento así como en el de varios de los miembros de su equipo. -con seriedad, la funcionaria de gobierno.

-Sé que no tengo muchas armas con qué defenderme de esos cargos, señora alcaldesa, y lo lamento, lo único que me avala ahora es la certeza de poder dar a Cartagena, a Japón y al mundo uno, de los más grandes descubrimientos de la historia de la humanidad, el tesoro del galeón "San José". -con orgullo Black.

-Eso espero, doctor Black. He arriesgado mucho, políticamente hablando, al liberarlo de esos cargos de robo, así que espero sea verdad que ese tesoro se haya debajo del mar. -sigue la alcaldesa.

-Lo es, señora, aunque estoy totalmente seguro de que esos delincuentes aventureros ya debieron haber saqueado una parte, la mayoría del oro debe estar allí. -seguro de sí, Demian. -es una pena que no hayan podido apresarlos.

-Desgraciadamente, cuando lo intentamos, esas personas a quienes Usted acusa, ya habían salido del país, cancelaron sus cuentas en el hotel y se registraron en el aeropuerto rumbo a Nicaragua. Al menos, lo que investigamos, deja claro que entre su equipaje no había un solo doblón de oro o nada que denunciara que habían encontrado el tesoro robado o parte de este. -informa Judith Pinedo.

-No se preocupe, alcaldesa, a pesar de que ellos hayan huido, ya no vale la pena perseguirlos, puesto que la mayoría del tesoro será nuestra. En cuanto a las piezas que robaron, las podremos rastrear en cuanto intenten venderlas en cualquier casa de subastas. -asegura Demian.

-Zafiro… ¿Qué crees que papá le haya dicho a la alcaldesa? -cuestiona Diamante.

-No lo sé, hermano, pero lo que haya sido, ella parece dudosa, y no la culpo. Realmente Rei nos metió en un gran problema. -desolado el joven pianista.

-No me menciones a esa mujer, que en cuanto la vea de nuevo no sé como resistiré el deseo de retorcerle el cuello. -ofendido el de cabello plata. En ese momento, muchos de los buzos que monitorean la zona, lanzan gritos y exclamaciones.

-Coronel… ¿Qué pasa? -cuestiona la alcaldesa a uno de los altos mandos de la policía turística, que enciende su radio y habla por este solicitando informes.

-Parece que encontraron en "San José", Señora. -responde éste. Demian Black sonríe de lado.

-Lo hicimos, hijos, a pesar de los esfuerzos de esa chiquilla escurridiza por ridiculizarnos, Demian Black y su equipo pasarán a la historia como los insignes descubridores del legendario "San José". -se dirige el eminente antropólogo a sus hijos. En unos momentos, algunos de los buzos se acercaron al barco en que viajaba la alcaldesa y ayudados por policías de la guardia costera, subieron a bordo, donde rindieron su informe a su superior. La alcaldesa se abanicaba con un abanico azul, mientras los Black miraban todo entre nerviosos y felices. Al fin, el Comandante de la Policía Turística se acercó a la alcaldesa y a Demian Black.

-Señora, tenemos el informe de lo encontrado bajo el mar. -habla el comandante. Un asentimiento de cabeza de la funcionaria de gobierno le indica que podía hablar. -Según la exploración preliminar de los buzos de la policía turística, es cierto que en esta latitud se haya hundido el legendario galeón "San José" de la Armada Española. -Demian Black sonríe. -sin embargo, lo que está debajo del océano es solo el casco vacío de un barco hundido, no hay rastro alguno del tesoro sumergido, ni siquiera un doblón…

-¡MENTIRA! -ruge Demian Black en español, golpeando con su puño el barandal de metal del barco. -¡Eso es imposible! ¡El tesoro debe estar allí!

-Calma, Doctor Black. -lo tranquiliza la alcaldesa. -Comandante… ¿Está seguro que el grupo de reconocimiento inspeccionó adecuadamente la zona? -inquiere la mujer.

-En absoluto, señora, desde cuatro horas antes de su llegada, los buzos comenzaron a trabajar, hemos inspeccionados siete kilómetros a la redonda bajo el mar y solo encontramos astillas, despojos de madera y partes del casco de proa pero ni un solo objeto de valor. -informa. El más completo desconcierto se plasma en los rasgos de Demian Black, quien no puede creer aquello.

-¿Qué sucede? -inquieto Diamante al ver la reacción de su Padre.

-No lo entiendo del todo, hermano, pero por el rostro de papá, nada bueno. -declara Zafiro.

-Doctor Black… ¿Qué explicación da a estos hechos contundentes? -furiosa la alcaldesa de Cartagena. -No irá a acusar a esos extranjeros de haber robado cinco mil millones de dólares en doblones españoles y trasladarlos a Japón en sus maletas. -ofendida la funcionaria de gobierno.

-Yo… realmente… no tengo una explicación lógica a todos esto… -acepta el antropólogo.

-Pues yo sí la tengo. Seguramente esto es el resultado de sucesivos saqueos, hace mucho tiempo que este barco debió ser descubierto, mucho antes que Usted lo encontrara, y quienes lo descubrieron debieron robar sus riquezas lentamente hasta dejarlo en el estado deplorable en que lo encontramos ahora. -decide Judith Pinedo. Demian tiene ganas de reclamar, de decirle que no han sido muchos ladrones sino uno solo, y que se llama Rei Hino, pero el hecho es que ni él mismo logra explicarse cómo demonios hizo para transportar el oro… o a dónde diablos se lo llevó. -de modo, Doctor Black, que le debe Usted una explicación, tanto a la junta de gobierno, como al embajador Japonés, que aguardan en la ciudad, y espero sea una buena explicación, dado que el municipio ha gastado demasiado dinero, tanto en la organización de esta expedición como en la condonación de su multa. -concluye la alcaldesa con tono cortante.

-Señora… ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? -pregunta el Comandante.

-Cancelen la búsqueda, regresamos al puerto. -decide ella mientras el policía se cuadra y acude a dar las órdenes pertinentes. La alcaldesa de Cartagena mira a Demian Black con evidente reproche y molestia. -en cuanto a Usted, Doctor Black, si sabe lo que le conviene, abandone el país antes de que su fracaso sea conocido por alguien más, departe del gobierno Colombiano tendrá toda la discreción del mundo, pero si esto llega a saberse en otros medios, no garantizo que su impecable reputación sufra el descrédito, con su permiso, tengo demasiados problemas reales de que ocuparme en mi ciudad que de falsos tesoros hundidos. -acaba ella dando media vuelta y alejándose por la cubierta del barco.

-Padre… ¿Puedes explicarnos qué diablos pasó? -cuestiona Zafiro, llegando con su hermano, al lado de Demian, que sigue mirando a la nada, incrédulo, de aquella verdad.

-Pasa que no hay tesoro, Zafiro. -habla al fin el hombre mayor.

-¡Que has dicho! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Nosotros vimos a ese maldito barco fantasma hundirse justo aquí y tenía todos sus tesoros dentro! -salta Diamante. -¿Cómo es posible?

-Papá… crees que Rei… que ella… -no se atreve el joven de cabello azul a preguntar.

-Debía decirte que no, hijo, que es humanamente imposible que esa chica, la hija de Akane, haya podido extraer del fondo del mar todo el tesoro… extraerlo creo es lo más sencillo… ¿A dónde lo llevó? Imagina la cantidad de doblones, no pudo ser en ningún lugar que haya pasado desapercibido… -sigue haciendo elucubraciones, Demian. -es que no hay otra explicación… en Colombia no pudo ser… así haya sido por métodos de contrabando…

-Padre, es mejor que aceptes tu derrota, no hay nada más que hacer, hay que agradecer que al menos nos libramos de los cargos por robo. -comenta Zafiro.

-¡Estás loco, muchacho! -ofendido Demian sujeta a su hijo de la camisa. -¡Nadie, escúchalo bien, nadie engaña a un Black sin consecuencias! ¡Esa chiquilla atrevida nos pagará cada maldita burla! -amenaza Demian con sus ojos azules lacerantes de odio.

-Cuenta conmigo para eso padre, jamás le perdonaré a esas mujeres la humillación que nos hicieron pasar. Te juro que vamos a investigar cómo se robaron ese oro, así sea lo último que hagamos. -promete con el mismo tono de venganza Diamante y el joven de cabello azul se sigue peguntando por qué por más que intenta no puede compartir el odio de su familia hacia Rei, y dentro de sí sabe la respuesta, solo que confesarlo en ese momento le parece demasiado irónico.

**Oficinas de "Fénix Odyssey" Dos días después.**

El hombre de cabello blanco, se encuentra sentado en la silla giratoria, en frente de la mesa en que destaca el logotipo con el símbolo del fénix rojo con el mundo bajo sus alas. Tiene en sus manos un teléfono móvil, en el cual, habla con alguien en griego.

-Entendido, señor, claro que sí, tengo los documentos listos y todo tal como ordenó… ¡Claro Señor! Seguiremos todo según sus órdenes y no tiene nada que agradecer, sabe que lo hago con gusto y además, la clase de aventuras en que se mete su equipo ayudan a que me sienta mucho más vivo. Desde luego Señor. Informaré de todos los detalles. ¡Yásas! -cuelga el teléfono el mayordomo. En ese instante, el sonido de voces que se aproximan. La puerta de la Oficina se abre y se escucha la voz alegre de Minako.

-¡Ohaio, Theo sama! -grita la joven rubia corriendo hacia el anciano y echándole los brazos al cuello, le da un beso en la mejilla. -¡Regresamos a Casa! Te trajimos muchos souvenirs, esperamos que te gusten. -le alarga Mina unas bolsas.

-Señorita Aino. Muchas gracias. -responde el anciano algo sonrojado de las muestras de afecto de la joven y responde al saludo de las demás chicas.

-Theo sama, un gusto verte otra vez. -saluda Makoto estrechando la mano del hombre griego.

-Igual a mí, Kino san, ya he tenido noticias de su excelente desempeño en su área de operaciones. La señorita Hino me ha dado un excelente informe. -comenta él.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Rei te ha dado un informe? -asombrada Serena. -¿Y en ese informe detalla todos los hechos o solo los que ella considera lógicos?

-Calma, Odango, puedo ser obstinada pero se reconocer cuando las cosas son verdaderas, he explicado en el informe todo con lujo de detalles. Incluido lo sobrenatural, y también cada una de las transgresiones a la ley que tuvimos que cometer en bien de la misión. -explica Rei, sentándose en una de las sillas al lado de Theodosius.

-La señorita Hino habla con la verdad, tanto el Conde como yo hemos pasado momentos muy divertidos y emocionantes leyendo las aventuras a las que se enfrentaron, es como leer una buena novela. Debería considerar seriamente dedicarse a escribir. -comenta el griego.

-Que interesante, como parte de este equipo me gustaría mucho leer ese informe para darme cuenta de que tan objetiva es nuestra jefa. -pide Ami interesada.

-Lo tendrán todos, se los garantizo. -asegura Rei.

-¿Y el joven Yamada y el joven Owen? -cuestiona Theodosius.

-Vienen atrás con Katsuji. Por cierto, Theo, debemos agradecerte mucho por haber incluido a Fye en el equipo, nada del rescate del tesoro hubiera sido posible sin su ayuda. -sigue Serena.

-¿Creo que escuché a alguien que hablaba bien de mi? -comenta entrando al lugar el chico rubio, seguido de Owen y Nataku.

-Ya lo creo, Fye sama, y solo cosas buenas ¡Eres el héroe del momento! -salta Mina y lo toma del brazo. Ven, siéntate aquí, al lado de Ami y mío. -lo jala. El joven rubio sonríe a la programadora de cabello azul.

-Mizuno san.

-Katsuji san. -con frialdad Ami.

-Bien, chicas, lamentamos la demora, estaba hablando con Michiru por teléfono, me pidió que confirmara su asistencia a la boda la semana entrante, no quiere que falte ninguno. -se excusa el joven griego.

-¡Maravilloso! Ese evento no me lo pierdo por nada. -aplaude Mina.

-Ni yo, será hermoso verlos casarse mucho más sabiendo por todo lo que pasaron para lograrlo. -asegura Makoto con tono soñador.

-Jóvenes, la felicitación del Conde es extensiva a todos, a la señorita Aino por su acertado y eficiente manejo de los mapas y rutas de navegación, lo cual facilitó la búsqueda. -sigue el mayordomo griego. -a Mizuno san, ya que por lo que leí en el informe, sus maravillosas creaciones robóticas y su genio y erudición, salvaron varias veces al equipo de peligros diversos.

-Arigatou, Theodosius sama. -se ajusta Ami sus gafas.

-Ya hablaremos después sobre el interés del Conde en orientarla en la patente de varias de sus creaciones y en una posible sociedad para producirlas a gran escala. -sigue el griego.

-Claro Theo sama… ¡claro! -emocionada Ami.

-A Tsukino san, dado que su entusiasmo y firmes creencias motivaron al equipo y condujeron al descubrimiento de la verdad. ¡Efjaristó! -continúa elogiando Theodosius, a quien se le escapa la última palabra en griego.

-No hay nada que agradecer, todo fue trabajo en equipo. -cede Serena.

-Al joven Yamada por haber cumplido cabalmente y con valor notable su papel de guarda espaldas.

-Eso de "Con valor" tiene sus discrepancias. -reitera Rei sonriendo.

-No es malo tener miedo a veces, Pyro, lo malo es dejarse dominar por él, además, creo que mi trabajo lo cumplí adecuadamente, mucho más en el Cerro de la Popa… ¿Cierto? -responde el chico de cabello plata, cruzando sus ojos dorados con Rei, que sonríe de igual modo.

-La eficiencia de ese trabajo la debo determinar yo y no tú, Yamada, y desde mi apreciación… tú… "Trabajo", aun dejó mucho que desear. -responde la chica de ojos amatista divertida, entendiendo que él se refiere al beso que le robó ese día.

-Puedo mejorar mi desempeño cuando decidas darme la oportunidad, Pyro. -responde en el mismo tono Nataku, y es solo la discreta tos de Theodosius la que los saca de ese juego de indirectas.

-Bien… finalmente debo agradecer al joven Thalassa, por sus eficientes servicios como arqueólogo subacuático, y también por el exitoso rescate de su prima. El Conde hace extensivo su agradecimiento a todos por mi medio y expresa que está feliz de haber podido ayudar a la familia Kaioh y a la señora Kaoih, que es una de sus más queridas amigas.

-Gracias Theo, dile al Conde que tío Kaito y tía Mealia están muy agradecidos con él, ya que sin su ayuda, jamás habríamos podido rescatar a Michiru y que esperan nos haga el honor de acompañarnos en la boda. -invita Owen.

-Se lo diré, joven Thalassa, pero no le garantizo nada, mi señor es un hombre con demasiadas responsabilidades. -declina el mayordomo. -Entonces, damas y caballeros, el motivo para reunirnos aquí además de hacer extensivas las felicitaciones por el éxito de la misión, es además para dos cosas, la primera, informarles que desde este momento, "Fénix Odyssey" es una empresa con dos dueños. Mi Señor ha aceptado vender el 50 por ciento de las acciones de esta empresa a la señorita Hino, así como cederle la dirección general de la compañía.

-¡Vaya! ¡Rei compró "Fénix Odyssey"! -emocionada Makoto palmea la espalda de su amiga. -¡Buena forma de invertir, Rei! -Ami, Serena, Owen y Fye aplauden.

-Gracias chicos, y gracias Theo por tu labor con el Conde, agradécele de mi parte y dile que le garantizo hacer de esta empresa la mejor en su rubro en todo el mundo. -con firmeza Rei.

-Él lo sabe, Hino san, confía en Usted y sabe de lo que es capaz, solo pide que en cada misión envíe Usted un informe tan detallado como este y que le permita ayudar en todo lo posible. El contrato definitivo lo firmaremos en la fiesta de esta noche.

-¿Fiesta? -cuestiona Mina. -¿Qué Fiesta?

-Mi Señor, en agradecimiento a sus esfuerzos y festejando la Inauguración Oficial de la compañía Caza Tesoros más importante de Japón, desea dar una fiesta esta noche en las instalaciones de la empresa, será un evento formal en donde cada uno de Ustedes recibirá su cheque por la parte del tesoro que se acordó en un principio. El Conde espera que todos asistan y disfruten de este festejo que es para Ustedes. -ofrece el mayordomo.

-¡Genial! ¡Una fiesta formal! Y además nuestro dinero contante y sonante. No podíamos pedir nada mejor. -emocionada Makoto.

-Bien chicos, una vez aclarado todo esto y sabiendo que las riendas de "Fénix Odyssey" están en mis manos, mi pregunta es la siguiente. ¿Quiénes de Ustedes desean seguir trabajando conmigo? -lanza Rei aquel cuestionamiento. -créanme cuando les digo que en esta aventura, pude descubrir el enorme potencial que tenemos como equipo, y aprecio a todos y cada uno en sus especialidades, por eso me interesaría mucho poder seguir contando con sus servicios, aunque por otro lado, entendería si desean retirarse. Tendrán el dinero y las posibilidades de hacerlo y dedicarse a otra cosa, por lo tanto respeto su decisión pero les agradecería que me la comunicaran para poder movilizarme y conseguir a alguien más que los supla en el futuro. -pone Rei las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿Estás bromeando verdad, Rei? ¡Oh no! ¡Ya sé! quieres toda la diversión para ti sola. ¡Como se te ocurre preguntar eso! Así tenga todo el dinero del mundo no cambiaría la emoción de las aventuras que vivimos por nada. Estoy contigo, amiga. -exclama Makoto, chocando su palma con la de Rei.

-Lo sabía, Mako chan. -asiente ella. -¿Ami? -sigue ella mirando a la programadora.

-Francamente tenía la intensión de retirarme una vez recibido mi dinero. -sigue ella.

-Entiendo. -a su pesar, desolada Rei.

-Pero… considerando la enorme responsabilidad que implicaría ser la directora de programación e informática de una empresa como esta, dudo que encuentres rápido a alguien que lo maneje con eficiencia, de modo que podemos probar un tiempo, de modo provisional solamente, y si consigues a alguien, me lo dices y me retiro. -ofrece Ami.

-Trato hecho, Ami.-sonríe Rei, creyendo descubrir tras las palabras de la inteligente chica, una forma de decir que se queda.

-Aunque a mí no me lo preguntaron, sobra decir que me quedo. Considerando la "Política de la Empresa", supongo me necesitarán. -exclama el rubio abogado.

-Ya lo creo que si, Fye kun, además, a ti por nada del mundo te dejo ir. -asegura Rei. -¿Aino? -cuestiona ella.

-Como Ami, estuve tentada a decir que no e irme a gastar mi dinero en un delicioso viaje alrededor del mundo, pero da la casualidad, Hino, de que no dejaré que te quedes con toda la gloria, sé que en el futuro "Fénix Odyssey" dará de que hablar y no me perdería por nada ser protagonista de eso. -asegura la rubia.

-Motivo válido, y aunque no lo creas, dejando de lado lo pesada que eres, como profesional cuentas con todo mi respeto. -asegura la pelinegra.

-Vaya… Gracias… supongo. -asegura la rubia.

-¿A mí no me preguntas si me quedo, Rei? -inquiere Serena. Su amiga le da un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-No hace falta, Odango, sé que lo harás, estamos juntas en esto. -le alarga ella su dedo meñique, Serena enlaza el suyo al de su amiga.

-Siempre. -asegura y es todo lo que Rei necesita saber.

-¿Owen? -pregunta la pelinegra.

-Desde luego que me quedo. No es que no valore mi trabajo en la empresa de mis tíos, pero siempre quise ejercer mi profesión, lo que en verdad me apasiona, aquello que estudié, y si "Fénix Odyssey" me ofrece esa posibilidad, además de tener excelentes amigos y sentirme parte de un equipo tan maravilloso, cuenten conmigo. -asegura el chico griego.

-Por mi parte, Pyro, chicos, aunque nadie me lo pregunto, no puedo quedarme. -asegura Nataku.

-¡Pero Nati kun querido! Si tú te vas de aquí estarás dando por tierra mi principal motivación para quedarme. -se queja Mina.

-Lo lamento, linda, pero tengo asuntos ineludibles que arreglar. Solo esperaré a cobrar mi dinero y me iré. Adelanto a todos que no estaré en la fiesta de esta noche, solo vendré por el cheque, y también les diré que me dio mucho gusto haberlos conocido, a todos, aunque estoy habituado a trabajar solo y como dice Pyro, "Solo me importa el oro", créanlo o no, aprendí a sentirme parte de algo, a trabajar en equipo y a hacer lazos de amistad con Ustedes. -asegura sincero el joven.

-Lo creemos, Nataku, nosotros también te apreciamos mucho. Si terminados tus asuntos necesitas un lugar al cual volver, quiero que recuerdes que en Japón y en "Fénix Odyssey" tienes amigos. -asegura Serena y le da al chico un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, rubia. Gracias a todos. Bien, ya que no quiero ponerme sentimental, es todo lo que diré. Seguramente nos volveremos a ver en alguna de sus aventuras, así que no me despido. Theo, chicos. -se levanta Nataku, Mina se pone de pié y le da un beso en la otra mejilla.

-No me olvides, Nati kun, y si algún día te cansas de esa vida tuya de vagabundo, búscame y planeamos algo juntos, me encantaría darte motivos para quedarte para siempre. -le sonríe la guapa modelo. Rei, que finge estar escribiendo unos documentos, hace un rayón con la tinta de su pluma, pero solo Serena lo nota.

-Seguro linda. Nos vemos. -se despide el joven y se acerca a la puerta de la oficina; antes de salir, mira a Rei esperando quizá una palabra, una mirada…

-¡Perfecto! Chicos, ahora que sabemos quién se queda y quien se va, traje una botella de champan para brindar por el éxito de esta nueva empresa. -decide la joven levantándose de su silla y llegando a la mesa de atrás, mientras Nataku da un fuerte portazo, furioso por las pocas atenciones de Rei hacia él. Ella lo ignora por completo y ayudada por Makoto, saca la botella de licor y las copas. Owen descorcha la botella y Serena ayuda a llenar las copas hasta que todos tienen una.

-Anda, Theo, no te escaparás de brindar con nosotros. -lo anima Rei, dándole una copa con espumeante líquido.

-Acepto, Hino san, aunque no respondo de las consecuencias. -asegura el anciano mayordomo. Serena suena con un bolígrafo sobre el cristal de su copa, llamando la atención de todos.

-Su atención, chicos, un momento por favor. Vamos a brindar por nosotros, por todo el equipo, creo, compañeros, que oficialmente el grupo _"Fénix Odyssey"_ se ha formado hoy, ahora, somos verdaderos Cazadores de Tesoros… ¡KAMPAI! -brinda Serena levantando su copa, todos corresponden al brindis emocionados, mientras detrás de ellos refulge el escudo de la nueva organización, ahora, todos eran un equipo y tenían el mismo objetivo.

**Mismo día por la noche…**

Las dos chicas caminan por los pasillos de la empresa, ataviadas con elegantes vestidos propios de la fiesta que se estaba celebrando abajo. Serena usa un lindo vestido blanco con amplio vuelo sin mangas, anudado a su cuello, collar y aretes de perla y su rubio cabello sujeto en un peinado alto con una pequeña corona de perlas; Rei lleva un vestido color lila, de falda corta y tacones altos con su cabello peinado en una gruesa trenza, en que destacan tiras de tela del mismo estampado de su vestido, enlazadas entre su pelo.

-Rei, no sé cómo pudiste olvidar la carpeta con los cheques en mi oficina. -se queja Serena.

-Lo lamento, Odango, con todas las cosas que tuvimos que preparar la dejé sobre tu escritorio. -se excusa la de cabello negro. Serena y Rei llegan a su oficina y al abrir esta, se haya llena de rosas rojas por todos lados. Las chicas las miran impactadas.

-¿Qué es esto?-dice asustada la rubia. Rei toma una tarjeta y lee.

-_Para la más valiente de las mujeres, que no sólo conquistó un navío sino mi corazón, un rendido admirador de su belleza y valor. EL CONDE. -_lee Rei. Serena se sonroja. -Parece que alguien aquí es la favorita del jefe. -ríe la de ojos amatista.

-No digas eso… es… solo… ¿Qué te hace creer que son para mí?... Puedes ser tú. -opina Serena.

-Oh no, yo no tengo_… "Ojos color de mar y cabello de oro_". -asiente Rei leyendo otra tarjeta. -Creo, Serena, que nuestro misterioso patrocinador está enamorado de ti. -ríe la de cabello negro, mientras la rubia se ruboriza intensamente. -¡Esto es muy emocionante! Tienes un admirador, y no cualquiera, sino un misterioso Conde millonario que jamás muestra el rostro. ¿No te emociona?

-Realmente, Rei, creo que es muy exagerado pensar que el Conde está enamorado de mí. -confundida la rubia.

-Al menos a mi me queda claro, ahora me pregunto… ¿Cómo será tu millonario misterioso? Porque con la llamada telefónica no dedujimos mucho, la voz era muy grave pero tanto podía ser de un joven como de alguien mayor… ¿Será guapo? ¿Feo? ¿Alto?... ¡Qué tal que sea calvo y anciano con una gran barriga! -estalla Rei en una sonora carcajada, hasta que Serena, enfadada le lanza un cojín de uno de los sillones de la oficina.

-¿Quieres dejar de burlarte, Rei? Tengo la carpeta con los cheques, volvamos a la fiesta. -la jala ella de la mano hasta salir.

-Gomen, Sere, no quise molestar de verdad, era una broma. -se excusa ella y la abraza.

-Lo sé, disculpa también que me haya molestado, es solo que no sé cómo reaccionar a todo esto, es muy extraño…

-Sí que lo es, y considerando nuestras malas experiencias en el amor, tener un admirador como el Conde suena muy surrealista. Pero tú disfrútalo y déjate querer. -aconseja Rei mientras ambas suben al elevador.

-Hablando de dejarse querer… ¿Qué pasa con Nataku? ¿No te da tristeza que se vaya? -insinúa la rubia.

-No, yo ya sabía que acabaría por irse, es un vagabundo, un nómada hecho y derecho que jamás pertenece a ningún lugar, es su modo de vida. -asegura con frialdad la joven.

-¿Y no crees que si tú se lo pides, podrías darle un motivo para que se quede?

-¡ODANGO! Basta de jugar a la casamentera… ¿Quieres? -ofendida Rei.

-Solo estaba preguntando, porque no puedes negar que entre Ustedes dos hay algo, no sé bien que sea, pero al menos atracción casi irresistible sí que la hay, ¿O crees que no noté sus sutiles coqueteos? Dime… ¿Te besó? -curiosa la rubia. Un sonrojo de Rei.

-No te diré… Lo único que tienes que saber de Yamada y de mí es que solo somos conocidos y que mis prioridades ahora son otras, así que no hay más. -decide ella.

-Vale, entendí el mensaje… Rei… hay algo que quería preguntarte desde que terminamos la misión, pero por todo lo que pasó no había podido hacerlo. Es sobre el encendedor que tenías en tu cinturón de exploradora. El que usaste para encender la dinamita y amenazar a Santillán.

-¿Qué con eso? -sigue la de cabello negro mientras las dos salen del elevador y se encaminan a la sala principal, donde se lleva a cabo la recepción.

-Pues… un día antes de que robáramos el barco, dejaste el cinturón en la oficina, Pedro me pidió un encendedor para su cigarro y me acordé que siempre llevas uno allí, así que se lo di, pero no encendió. Pedro lo revisó y nos dimos cuenta de que ya no tenía gas, igual pensé en decirte después y lo dejé en la misma bolsa que lo tenías, quise avisarte para que lo tiraras y compraras uno nuevo, pero lo olvidé… y el día que amenazaste a Santillán, me dio mucho miedo que no encendiera… pero encendió…

-¿Y qué? -sin prestar mucha atención, Rei revisa los cheques.

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡Rei! ¿No te das cuenta? Ese encendedor no servía ¿De dónde sacaste el fuego? -la jala Serena del brazo. -¿Cómo lo explicas?

-Coincidencia. Suele pasar, quizá le quedaba algo de gas. -concluye la antropóloga.

-Rei, dime algo, últimamente te han estado pasando cosas raras con el fuego… ¿Cierto? -pero en lugar de contestar, la pelinegra se para en seco y le señala a Serena la entrada a la sala de la fiesta, donde tres hombres hacen un gran alboroto con el personal de seguridad. Serena pierde un poco el color al reconocer de quienes se trata, pero Rei, en cambio, camina decidida hacia ellos.

-Himemiya… ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta ella al jefe de seguridad.

-Hino san, Gomen, pero estos señores insisten en pasar, pero no tienen invitación, así que les impedimos el acceso y se han molestado. -se excusa el joven de uniforme negro. Los jóvenes y el hombre mayor vestido de traje, miran atrás y se topan con Rei, que los mira sonriendo.

-Rei… -balbucea impresionado Zafiro al ver a su ex novia en ese traje morado, que le favorece mucho.

-¡Vaya, Vaya! El insigne Doctor Demian Black y sus honorables hijos… no pensé encontrarlos en esta fiesta, que terrible omisión de mi parte no haberles enviado una invitación, pero no pensé que los dejaran salir tan fácil de la prisión en Cartagena. -se burla ella.

-¡Maldita! ¡¿Crees que es gracioso?! -exaltado Diamante trata de saltar sobre ella, pero su hermano lo detiene.

-No hemos venido como invitados, niña impertinente, sino a desenmascararte delante de todo el mundo. -ofendido Demian.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de que me acusan? -sigue Rei con seguridad. Demian toma la carpeta que lleva en sus manos y saca unos documentos.

-De esto, de estar financiado el proyecto de modernización de un puerto Nicaragüense con dinero robado del gobierno Colombiano. -explica Demian, mostrando una copia de un contrato. -en cuando nos informaron que tú y tu equipo habían viajado a Nicaragua comencé a sospechar, me bastó investigar un poco y me enteré de tu trampa, sabía que en algún lugar debías haber llevado el oro que robaste. Fuiste muy astuta en hacer ese truco, usar a un gobierno resentido con Colombia, proponer un trato y lavar el dinero con una treta como esa, pero a Demian Black no se le pude engañar jovencita. -asegura el hombre de cabello blanco.

-¿Y qué hará al respecto Doctor? ¿Acusarme? Si me conoce como dice sabe que no habrá forma de probar eso. -sigue Rei con el mismo tono de reto. Demian la mira furioso, apretando en sus manos la copia del documento que había obtenido.

-Lo sabemos, Hino, a estas alturas ya debes haber cambiado todo el oro o gran parte de este a efectivo. -responde Diamante muy molesto.

-Y además hay otro pequeño detalle, no me van a desenmascarar porque al hacerlo tendrían que aceptar su humillante derrota, aceptar que los vencí y que el insigne doctor Demian Black y sus hijos estuvieron presos en una cárcel Colombiana por robo y además, son los insignes descubridores de un montón de astillas bajo el mar. -con burla explica Rei. Demian ha terminado de presionar las hojas y sus ojos azules destellan de furia. -De modo que no tienen nada que hacer aquí, los conozco demasiado, conozco el tamaño de su soberbia y su orgullo, y jugué con eso a mi favor. Sean al menos valientes y reconozcan que los vencí.

-Juro que me pagarás cada maldita humillación, jovencita. -airado Demian.

-No lo creo, Doctor Black, lo que les he hecho es solo una parte de lo que Usted y sus hijos les deben al destino, aunque no creo mucho en eso, Serena siempre dice "Karma es karma" y este regresa siete veces el mal que se hace, así que pregunte a sus hijos si sus negras conciencias están tranquilas, y pregúntese Usted lo mismo, porque sí le creemos al abuelo, gran parte de su actual prestigio se lo debe a las investigaciones robadas de mi madre. -acusa Rei.

-¡¿Pero cómo te atreves siquiera a insinuarlo?! -salta Demian Black con la mano en alto, pero Zafiro lo detiene.

-¡Padre! ¡Tranquilízate! -le sujeta él la mano, no sin trabajo. -es mejor irnos.

-Sí, Zafiro, lárguense de mi empresa por su voluntad porque si no lo hacen, los echaré yo misma. -amenazante Rei, mirando con rudeza que lastima mucho al joven pianista.

-Vámonos, papá. -lo jala él del brazo, y seguidos de Diamante, pasan al lado de las dos chicas. El joven de cabello plata, al pasar junto a Serena, se detiene y la mira directo a los ojos, la rubia se siente tan impactada por esa mirada que baja la vista; al ver esto, Diamante sonríe de lado y corre a alcanzar a su hermano y su Padre.

-¡Doctor Black! -grita Rei antes de que salga. Cuando el hombre canoso voltea, le lanza una moneda dorada, la cual este atrapa en el aire. -Tómelo como premio de consolación. -ríe ella mientras un terriblemente furioso Demian Back, mira la moneda española de ocho reales, la cual presiona en su mano.

-Algún día me pagarás esta humillación como me la pagaron tus Padres, Rei Hino. -promete el antropólogo, saliendo del edificio seguido de sus hijos.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que te quedaste congelada. -jala Rei a su amiga del brazo. -¡Quita esa cara! La vida nos hizo justicia ¿Viste la cara de esos dos? Ahora entiendo por qué dicen que la Venganza es un plato que se come frío, y francamente es delicioso, valió la pena todo… ¡TODO! Por verlos tragarse su arrogancia… ¿Serena? ¿No estás feliz?

-Debería estarlo, lo sé, lo que Zafiro y Ante nos hicieron fue terrible, confieso que al inicio yo también quería vengarme, pero ahora que lo hicimos… no me siento mejor… -confiesa preocupada Serena. En ese momento entran a la sala de recepción de la fiesta, donde una orquesta toca mientras los invitados departen animadamente bailando o bebiendo. Todos son conocidos de los chicos de "Fénix Odyssey": La familia de Makoto, la de Serena, el abuelo de Rei, Tehodosius y algunos invitados especiales del gobierno o la ciencia, a quienes el Conde había invitado expresamente con intensión de que conocieran la nueva empresa caza tesoros. Rei y Serena se acercan al grupo, donde aguardan Minako, Ami, Owen y Makoto.

-Chicos, lamentamos la demora pero al fin estamos aquí. Me da mucho gusto poder entregarles sus cheques, muy bien ganados por todos. Makoto. -alarga ella a la castaña el papel, esta mira la cantidad y sonríe.

-¡Al fin! Aquí van las esperanzas de mi familia. -asiente ella.

-Mako chan, de verdad no esperaba que tuvieras tantos hermanos. -confiesa Serena, al ver a los ocho niños que juegan alrededor del enorme hombre en silla de ruedas.

-La familia Kino es una familia grande, y esto asegura tres cosas, primero, que todos mis hermanos tendrán una buena educación, segundo, que pondremos una sucursal del "_Midori Ryu_" aquí en Tokio, y tercero, la operación de papá para que vuelva a caminar. -emocionada la joven ingeniero.

-Ami chan, tu parte del tesoro. -alarga Rei el otro cheque. La joven de cabello azul suspira hondo cuando sus manos tocan el papel.

-Al fin, "_Harima Enterprisses_" sabrá lo que es meterse con la familia Mizuno. -promete la programadora.

-Owen. -da ella el cheque al chico griego.

-¿Y en qué gastarás tu cheque? -pregunta Serena a su amigo.

-De momento, en comprar un departamento aquí, y una parte irá en donación a mi universidad en Atenas, quiero fundar una beca para que jóvenes de escasos recursos estudien Arqueología Subacuática. -asegura el chico de cabello azul.

-Aino. -le da Rei a la rubia el cheque. -supongo luego de renovar tu guardarropa no vendría mal darle una lección a tu horrible jefa de la casa de modelos, ahora puedes comprar no solo una sino todas las agencias de Kobe. -propone Rei.

-No es mala idea, pero mis prioridades son otras… cosas personales… -repentinamente seria Minako. -y además, quiero terminar mi carrera de cartografía, la cual dejé solo empezada. -asegura ella.

-Perfecto, todos recibieron su parte, le he dado un bono extra a Katsuji porque creo que se lo merece. -asiente Rei mirando al abogado.

-Y agradezco mucho eso, ya lo necesitaba. -asegura Fye.

-Y además otro bono a Pedro, me llamó esta tarde enviando saludos a todos. Parece que usará su dinero para poner un hotel en Cartagena, hasta su cuñado se ha salido del trabajo en la policía y toda la familia Samaniego trabajará en ese hotel. ¿Saben qué nombre le ha puesto? -explica Rei. -"_Hotel Santillán_". -todos ríen de buena gana.

-¡Bien por Pedro! -comenta divertido Owen.

-Solo quedan dos por entregar, tu cheque, Odango. -alarga Rei el de su amiga, que lo toma y lo contempla un momento. -y el de Yamada. -aquí la voz de ella cambia de tono un poco.

-Bien, dado que ya todo está listo, es momento de ir a disfrutar la fiesta, porque a eso hemos venido… ¿No? así que con su permiso, iré a bailar con ese chico castaño que desde hace un momento me está sonriendo desde la barra. -se aleja Minako.

-Serena… ¿Te gustaría bailar? -invita Owen.

-Claro, Owen. -se aleja ella del brazo de su amigo. El abogado rubio llega entonces con ellas.

-Ya que todos están bailando… ¿Me concede esta pieza, Mizuno san? -ofrece él.

-Lo lamento, Katsuji san, pero no sé bailar. -cortante Ami.

-Ella no sabe pero yo sí, Fye, vamos. -lo jala Makoto de la mano, en ese momento Theodosius llega al lado de Ami y Rei.

-Hino san, afuera se haya el joven Yamada, dice que ha venido por su cheque, pero no quiere pasar. -informa el anciano griego.

-No te preocupes, Theo, yo se lo daré. -asegura ella y se aleja saliendo del lugar de la recepción hasta atravesar el vestíbulo y llegar a la puerta de acceso. Sale y mira de espaldas a ella la alta silueta de Nataku, quien viste al igual que cuando lo conoció en Okinawa, un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado, sus botas y la camisa negra sin mangas, que deja ver parte del tatuaje de tigre de su espalda, solo que ahora lleva a su hombro una mochila. Rei suspira y no sabe por qué solo con verlo.

-Yamada. -habla ella. Al escuchar su voz, el chico gira la vista y sus ojos se encuentran. Nataku no puede ocultar su turbación al ver a Rei vestida así. La recorre con la mirada de arriba abajo, sonriendo de lado.

-Vaya que haces difícil mi decisión de irme, Pyro. -comenta él. Rei siente un involuntario sonrojo acudir a sus mejillas ante este elogio, pero se repone rápidamente y se acerca a él.

-Creo que con esto quedan pagados tus servicios, Yamada, lo que acodamos, el veinte por ciento. -añade Rei alargando el cheque al joven platinado, que lo toma y lo mira.

-Sí… parece ser casi lo que acordamos.

-¿Casi? -sorprendida ella.

-Creo recordar que además del dinero, pedí algo más en pago. -dice el joven de ojos dorados acercándose a la chica y mirándola con intensidad, pero ella no tiene tiempo de decir más cuando los brazos musculosos la atrapan de la cintura y los labios del chico se estrellan contra los suyos en un beso apasionado. Al inicio no sabe cómo reaccionar, pero después de unos segundos, se entrega a aquel sentimiento con la misma fuerza que él, colocando sus brazos sobre el cuello de Nataku. Al fin, se separan ambos por la falta de aire. -ahora sí, Pyro, estamos a mano, pago completado… nos vemos... -se despide el chico y tomando su maleta del suelo, desaparece por el camino, dejando atrás a una muy desconcertada Rei, que sigue petrificada a las afueras de la empresa, luchando por vez primera con una mezcla de sentimientos que no puede definir, y se toca sus labios, mirando como la figura de Nataku se pierde corriendo entre la gente que viene y va por la calle.

-Calma Rei Hino… regresa a tu racionalidad… no dejes que esto de afecte… Yamada no significa nada… ¡Nada!… -se auto convence Rei y suspirando hondo, regresa al edificio. A su pesar, el beso de Nataku la ha afectado mucho porque al volver a la fiesta no logra compartir la felicidad de todos y se pierde en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Theo la saca otra vez de su abstracción.

-Hino san, lamento interrumpir sus ensueños, pero hay alguien que el Conde quiere que conozca. -habla el mayordomo en inglés. Ella mira al lado de Theo a un hombre moreno, que usa una túnica colorida naranja con verde y símbolos plasmados en esta, que Rei identifica rápidamente como caracteres abisinios***, quizá en idioma Ge'ez*,además la barba, el singular gorro del hombre y sus acusados rasgos faciales le indican que es extranjero, quizá Etíope. -el señor Aibú Hatanamba, un distinguido funcionario del gobierno etíope y amigo del Conde. Señor Hatanamba, la señorita Hino. -el hombre de color alarga la mano a Rei, que la toma.

-Un gusto conocerle, señorita Hino, Theodosius me ha hablado ampliamente de sus capacidades y las de su equipo y es justo por eso que he insistido en venir a esta inauguración, quiero ser el primero en solicitar los servicios profesionales de "Fénix Odyssey". ¿Tendrá tiempo de escuchar mi propuesta? -pregunta ansiosos el etíope.

-Desde luego, Hatanamba san. -asiente ella y se aleja caminando con el hombre hacia el ventanal.

-Verá Usted, el caso que me trae a su país y en busca de su ayuda, es sumamente delicado… en verdad no soy un funcionario de gobierno… -inicia con dificultad el hombre.

-Lo sospeché, por su vestimenta, sus sandalias, las marcas en Ge'ez en el dorso de su mano y el broche con forma de serafines dorados que tiene en su manto, supongo será más bien un eclesiástico de la iglesia copta etíope** de rango elevado. -deduce ella. El etíope la mira asombrado y sonríe.

-Veo que estoy con las personas indicadas. Tiene Usted razón, soy un ministro de la Iglesia de "Santa María de Sión". Mi país y mi iglesia están atravesando por un momento sumamente difícil en estos momentos, uno que requiere de especial atención y de sus servicios. Han robado el máximo tesoro de Etiopía. -acongojado el clérigo.

-¿El máximo tesoro de Etiopía? ¿Se refiere a… a…? -no se atreve Rei a decirlo. -¿Al Arca de la Alianza?

-Así es. Hace dos semanas, un misterioso grupo armado secuestró al Preste del santuario, y a la semana siguiente, robaron el Arca. Mi gobierno y el Patriarca Abuna Paulos, han hecho todo lo posible por mantener en secreto este robo que significaría la ruina de Etiopía en todo sentido, pero la inminente llegada de las fiestas anuales de T'imk'et***, en Enero, hace que nuestra situación sea desesperada, sabe que ese día el Arca es mostrada a millones de fieles, si no la recuperamos, será el fin. -preocupado el hombre. -es por eso que necesitamos su ayuda y la de su equipo, no importa el costo de sus servicios si logran recuperarla antes de la fiesta de Epifanía. -una sonrisa enigmática surge en el rostro de Rei y sus ojos refulgen intensamente.

-¿Es una misión peligrosa? -pregunta ella.

-Mucho, sospechamos de grupos religiosos radicales de Eritrea, fanáticos separatistas. -responde el etíope.

-¿Hay muchos enigmas que resolver, cierto? -sigue ella cada vez mas emocionada.

-Demasiados, la naturaleza misma del tesoro de Etiopía implica en si demasiados misterios históricos que develar. -asegura el hombre.

-Con eso basta, Hatanamba san, tenemos un trato, lo felicito, ha contratado los servicios de "Fénix Odyssey". -asegura Rei, estrechando la mano del hombre.

-¡Muchas Gracias, Hino san! -esperanzado el hombre. -En nombre de mi Patria y de mi Dios, muchas gracias.

-Envíe un informe con todos los detalles de la misión a mi oficina mañana temprano, y me comunicaré con usted para acordar los detalles. -decide ella.

-Lo haré, Hino san, muchísimas gracias. -se aleja el clérigo etíope. Rei se queda sola y se sienta en la mesa, sirviendo una copa de vino tinto, de la que bebe.

-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tu cara de felicidad, Rei? -cuestiona Makoto, llegando a la mesa donde se sienta, seguida de Fye, con que acababa de bailar, luego se acerca Ami, Serena, Minako y Owen, que toman asiento en la misma mesa de Rei.

-Nada nuevo, solo que me he dado cuenta de cuánto amo mi trabajo. ¿Brindan conmigo? -ofrece Rei llenando las demás copas del líquido borgoña.

-¿Y a qué se debe tu amabilidad repentina, Hino? -incrédula Mina.

-Chicos, tengo una propuesta que hacerles. ¿Quién quiere ir a Etiopia? -lanza Rei. Todos se miran sin entender.

-¿A Etiopía? Algo me dice que no será precisamente de vacaciones. -intuye Owen.

-Bien dicho, Owen, tenemos una nueva misión. -asegura Rei.

-¡Hino! Acabamos de llegar de una y ya piensas en la siguiente. -ofendida Minako.

-Cuando sepan lo que vamos a buscar, no podrán negarse, lo sé. -sigue Rei.

-Rei… déjate de misterios… dime... ¿De qué se trata esa misión? -inquieta Serena.

-De encontrar el Arca de la Alianza. -asegura Rei. Makoto se atraganta con el vino y tose, mientras el resto se queda petrificado.

-¿El Arca de la Alianza? ¿La verdadera caja que contiene las tablas de la Ley? ¿El ancestral tesoro del templo Judío? -cuestiona incrédula, Serena.

-La misma que ha generado miles de batallas por poseerla, reyes antiguos, caballeros templarios y hasta los nazis. Y ahora nosotros nos sumamos al grupo. Parece que alguien robó el Arca de la Alianza de su santuario en Aksum, en Etiopía, y los altos mandos de la Iglesia ortodoxa copta nos quieren contratar para rescatarla.

-¿Y qué peligros nos esperan? Porque conociéndote, debe haber detalles oscuros que no nos has dicho. -adivina Minako.

-Nada que no podamos manejar: conspiraciones políticas, secuestros, radicales religiosos. -como si fuera sencillo, reitera Rei. -considerando los últimos enemigos que enfrentamos, estos francamente dan risa.

-No creas, Rei, a veces los vivos dan más miedo que los muertos. Nunca confíes en seres orgánicos, sobretodo fanáticos religiosos. -explica Ami.

-Bien, ya les he expuesto el caso, he decidido aceptarlo, y quiero saber quién me acompañará. -lanza el reto Rei.

-Desde luego que yo iré, no me pierdo por nada el primer trabajo oficial de "Fénix Odyssey". -asegura Makoto.

-Dada la naturaleza de este caso, supongo mis servicios serán imprescindibles, y es una buena oportunidad de probar algunas de mis creaciones, así que en aras del conocimiento, iré con Ustedes. -completa Ami.

-Cuenta conmigo, Rei. -continúa Owen.

-Y conmigo, ya que supongo es una misión políticamente delicada, y conociendo sus métodos, seguramente me necesitarán. -añade Fye.

-Al ser un objeto de culto sagrado, y sobretodo "ESE" objeto, que es emblemático de muchas religiones actuales, no me perdería por nada poder investigarlo desde mi especialidad, así que sobra decir que iré. -completa Serena. Los ojos de todos se vuelven hacia Minako.

-Sé que me arrepentiré de esto… pero no quiero ser la única que se quede, así que cuenten conmigo. -completa Minako.

-Bien, chicos, entonces brindemos ¡Por el próximo viaje a Etiopía! ¡Kampai! -alza la copa Rei.

-¡Kampai! -chocan los cristales de las suyas los demás jóvenes, mientras en todos refulge el mismo brillo en los ojos que en los de su líder, algo que Rei conoce muy bien y se siente orgullosa de haberles contagiado: Espíritu de Aventura…

FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA

**GLOSARIO:  
*****ESLORA e****s la dimensión de un barco tomada a su largo, desde la proa hasta la popa.**

****MANGA: ****manga****es la medida del****barco****en el sentido****transversal****, es decir de una banda a otra (de****estribor****a****babor****).**

*****CALADO: ****El**_**calado**_**de un barco o buque es la distancia vertical entre un punto de la línea de flotación y la línea base o quilla.**

***TONELADA METRICA: ****La****tonelada métrica****es el tercer múltiplo del****kilogramo****y sexto del****gramo****. También se llama****megagramo****. Su abreviatura es****Tm**** equivale a 1000 kg. **

****TEUS: Las siglas****TEU****(acrónimo del término en****inglés**_**Twenty-foot Equivalent Unit**_**) representa la unidad de medida de capacidad del****transporte marítimo****en ****contenedores****. Una TEU es la capacidad de carga de un contenedor normalizado de 20 ****pies****.**

*****ABISINIA: Nombre antiguo de la actual Etiopía. **

***LENGUA GE´EZ: Antigua lengua literaria etíope en que están escritos sus textos sagrados.**

****IGLESIA COPTA ETÍOPE: Culto practicado en Etiopía, se considera copta por pertenecer al grupo e iglesias egipcias que profesan alguna forma de fe cristiana, pero tiene su rito propio y cabeza propia con un patriarca etíope aunque la mayoría de su doctrina es semejante al rito ortodoxo.**

***** FIESTAS ANUALES DE "****T'imk'et": Unas de las principales fiestas religiosas en Etiopía correspondientes a la Epifanía Católica. **

…**..0…..**

**NOTAS FINALES: Después de más de un año al fin acabo esta temporada, gracias a quien aún sigue leyendo y animando a esta escritora que de verdad le tiene fe al muy olvidado género de Aventuras en FF. El cual no pienso abandonar ya que este proyecto da para muchas temporadas, tanto que ya está la siguiente pero ya editada así que las publicaciones serán constantes y sin atrasos.**

**Gracias a todos los que me ayudaron en este proyecto, Susy y Marcia principalmente y a los que me vienen ayudando con la nueva temporada como la siempre honorable Reina Dragón, aún hay imaginación y aventuras de Fénix Odyssey para rato…y misterios que develar poco a poco…¿Quién es el conde? ¿Qué es eso de los poderes de Rei? ¿Qué harán los Black? ¿Quiénes son los encapuchados que salvaron a Sere en Cartagena?...aunque suene a radionovela, iremos poco a poco con eso.**

**En unas semanas subiré la temporada 2 en que viajaremos a las regiones Nórdicas en busca de una reliquia trascendental del pueblo vikingo…¡Gracias de nuevo a todos por su apoyo!**

"_**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello**_**"**

**ATTE: LEONOR DE EBOLI.**

**P.D.**

**PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

**Oficinas de "Fénix Odyssey".**

_-Lo que pueden ver aquí, jóvenes, es el tesoro por el cual "Fénix Odyssey" irá esta vez.-explica el hombre griego._

_-Theo…eso es un __Mjölnir.-dice Rei con seriedad. Él sólo sonríe y asiente. _

_-Y para los que no somos criptógrafos, en lenguaje común… ¿Qué cosa es un Mujoni o lo que sea que dijo Hino? -interroga Mina._

_-Mjölnir es el nombre que dan en la mitología nórdica del mazo de Thor.-explica Ami bajando sus lentes._

_-¿Mazo de Thor? ¿Como el de la película? -pregunta Fye. Todos lo miran recriminantes.- ¿Qué? Lamento si mi única referencia de ese tema es Marvel Cómics, tengo la colección completa de las Aventuras de "El Poderoso Thor", figuras de acción y las películas incluido "Avengers"._

_-Más allá del cómic y el cine, Fye, creo que el Thor al que nos referimos es al mítico dios del trueno de los escandinavos, al hijo de Odín, y a su arma mágica, el Mazo de Thor.-explica Serena desde su especialidad._

_-Hay un detalle aquí que no me acaba de convencer.-añade Makoto.-Si ese mazo es mitológico… ¿Cómo se supone que lo vamos a encontrar si no existe?_

_-Existe, Señorita Kino. Existe, es real y hemos sido contratados por sus guardianes para encontrarlo.-comenta Theodosius._

_-Theo, un momento, esta imagen que nos proyectas es de un Mjölnir colgante, de un adorno para traer al cuello. Sé de su valor como símbolo nórdico, como amuleto y su significado, pero pensar que ese mazo sea… un arma real…-duda Rei.-…me parece imposible._

_-Señorita Hino, luego de la misión en Cartagena, creo que debió haber aprendido que lo imposible no existe.-reitera el anciano griego…_

**CAZADORES DE TESOROS**

**TEMPORADA 2: EL MAZO DE THOR**

**La nueva aventura está por iniciar…**


End file.
